Britannia
by DarkMoon2017
Summary: Britannia is a country three times the size of Texas between America and England in the Atlantic. She and America were both found by Britain about the same time and have many similarities; making them best friends. However, what will happen when she starts to develop feelings for the American over the years? Pairings: America x OC Country and more throughout
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**I do not own Hetalia! But I wish I did!**

* * *

 **Hey guys! Some of you know me from the other stories I have written and you know that I always write an introduction like this before every chapter. This one will be longer because this is a new story. The first time I will be tackling a long Hetalia story; a Hetalia story in general! I have loved the show so much that I felt the need to write a story for it. This will be in 3rd person since all I have done is 1st person point of view. So don't hate on me for it please! I'm a 3rd point of view virgin! Anyway, I have researched history and will try to be as correct as possible. This story will go from the beginning of America to 2015. However, with my own character, Britannia. I don't know if this would cause something horrible in nature but Britannia is right between The United States of America and The United Kingdom in the Atlantic Ocean. Britannia is about three times the size of Texas. Again, I don't know if that would cause a huge shift in the weather or exploration but just pretend! It's a major country and it's a girl! You will know more about her as you read. This will include A LOT of famous people and maybe some celebrities so yeah haha Hetalia is history. PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT ON THE STORY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Finally, thanks for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 1: The Beginning

 **(Year: 1610)**

"I cannot believe that I didn't notice this land before! We just basically went right over it to get to the 'New World'."

Said Britain. Britain had short blonde hair that the sun's light complimented well whenever he went outside and whenever he ever did get any sunshine in his country. His eyebrows were very...thick, you could say in a sense. Many of the other countries made fun of him for them but he didn't give a crap. His eyes were a bright shade of emerald green as they looked over the land he and a certain Frenchman had discovered. As for his build, well, he doesn't want to talk about it...

"Oui, It is amazing no? This will be mine since you got America."

France said with a glaring look of disappointment. The two had discovered a little boy in 1607 across the Atlantic Ocean and they both decided to fight over him. Britain, of course, beat France's ass and took America under his wing, setting up a colonial town. France has been pissed ever since. Speaking of France, he was the type of guy that flirted with every woman he saw. Whether it was a country or human, he flirted with her. Many girls found him sexy and all that shit but the countries always threatened him with invasion; especially Hungary.

"Oh shut it frog, you'll just lose again."

The British man retorted as they walked through the glowing grass. The wind blew softly as they walked through the land. You could see tall mountains with ice topped onto them. This being because the two Europeans were in the top-most part of the soon-to-be country. They continued to explore the new land until their eyes suddenly fell upon a little girl of maybe four or five. She played around in the grass with a huge smile on her face. Her long blond hair, who's color looked almost identical to Britain's, flowed down to the bottom-half of her back. Her eyes also looked like his considerably; big and beautiful. The two nations quickly looked at each other before starting into a sprint over to her.

"Fuck you! Get out of my way!"

"No! You got the boy now I get this one!"

"Hell no! You bloody wanker!"

The two screamed at each other. The little girl, who was playing with a colorful butterfly, got just one look of them before hiding behind a rock. She squeaked little girly noises as her head poked from behind it. Her whole body was shaking but none more than her eyes. Britain instantly realized this and calmed himself down.

"I-It's okay. We're not going to hurt you."

He said softly. The girl paused for a second before nodding. She slowly came from behind the rock, but you could tell that she was still a bit shaken up. France looked at his opposite and smirked.

"I'm your big brother!"

He blurted out. Britain gasped and slapped his face with the back of his hand.

"What!? No you're not!"

"Oui! I am!"

He yelled again at the girl while rubbing his reddened face. She just stared at him in a confused daze as she watched the young men fight.

"Umm...I don't have a brother..."

She muttered, making the two stop and look at her. Britain sighed and patted the dust of his pants.

"She's right. And this man, France, is certainly not your brother. Where is your-...Oh shit!"

He whispered to himself. France rose an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms.

"What?"

"We didn't even ask her if she's a country..."

He told him. France's eyes went huge as he realized it as well.

"Well let's ask her."

"We can't just ask her!"

Ignoring Britain, France turned to the blond-haired girl and smiled.

"Mademoiselle, are you a country?"

He asked. She scrunched her pretty face up and tilted her head.

"What's a country?"

She replied back. She continued.

"...And why are you two people here? I've never ever ever ever seen anybody else other than animals here. I'm all alone here and it's pretty big!"

She said as she looked around; spreading her tiny arms out to emphasize her point. The countries couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness. If no one lived here, than she had to be a country. A country who was destined to be developed. Knowing this, Britain and France knew that this would cause another war between them. Britain had gained America from France and only God knew who would take this one as their own. Bending over to get closer to her, the Briton gave her a warm smile and brushed a strand hair out of her eyes.

"Well can you tell me your name love?"

He asked her. She stayed silent and shook her head.

"I don't...have a name."

"You don't have a name!? Well I can tell you that my name is Britain. And I don't tell a lot of people this, but my human name is Arthur Kirkland. Do you need a name? Because I could give you one."

Her face lit up as she grinned at him.

"Really!? Okay! What's my name!"

France was quick to but in on the conversation.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I'll give you your name!"

He yelled. Britain growled at him and closed his eyes.

"How about we let her choose."

He told him. They both nodded and looked at the girl for her answer. She looked like she had no idea what to do until Britain asked her again.

"Hmm...I...I like you Britain. You give me my name."

Said country smirked at the other and put his hand to his chin in thought. France absolutely cringed and shot his finger out.

"I'm getting my gun! I will get this one! Just you wait you British bastard!"

And with that, he stomped away back to his ship. Britain shrugged with carelessness and continued his thought. The girl looked very pretty so he knew he wanted to give her a pretty name. With the boy, he named him America and his human name would be Alfred F. Jones. But for this little girl, he was at a stand-still. Looking her up and down, he found that she looked extremely similar to him. She had long blond hair and bright green eyes. The only difference was that she didn't have his thick eyebrows. She had thin eyebrows which was fine with him. America also had thin eyebrows so it was all good. But it was the fact that she looked almost exactly like him that caught his attention. Smiling big, he gave her her official name.

"I'm going to name you Britannia. How does that sound?"

"Ooooh! That sounds pretty!"

She said to him with a huge smile on her cute face.

"And you also get a human name! How does that sound? Do you want me to give you a human name?"

She nodded her head and started his thought process once again. France had all of his guns on his ship so he should probably hurry on this naming business. However, the fact is that this little girl, Britannia, had chosen him rather than the other country. Frankly he was honored. That damn frog was always bragging about how he was the better one. Well if he got two new countries, than that little shit would leave him alone for good! Now for her human name...Using the past names from past royalty in his country, he found the perfect name for her.

"Your human name will be Scarlett Elizabeth Lionheart."

That sounded rather epic. At least that's what Britain thought anyway. Her first name, he came up with himself. Her middle name came from the late majesty, "The Virgin Queen". And her last name came from some ruler from his past. He had lost count. She, Scarlett, absolutely loved the name and she jumped into his arms. She gave him a hug and he felt his eyes tear up like they had with America.

"I love it! So does this mean you will be my Daddy?"

Britain's face flushed and he gasped.

"Your father!? Goodness no! Just think of me as...Hmmm...Your guardian from now on."

"No, I'm going to call you 'Daddy'."

She told him as she gave him another hug.

'Well shit.'

He thought as he hugged her back. He could hear France coming back with the sound of bullets in the distance. He silently cursed under his breath and pulled away from Britannia.

"Listen my dear, I need you to hide behind that bush for a second okay?"

Scarlett nodded and did as she was told. France came no more than a minute after.

* * *

The battle between Britain and France took twenty minutes and thirty seconds. France got his ass kicked SEVERELY! When I say that, I mean he is already on his ship back to his country. Britannia watched in awe as her newfound "Daddy" whooped some French ass. Once he was done, he walked back over to her, slightly panting from the fight.

"Are you okay Daddy?"

Britannia asked him. He chuckled and nodded.

"I'm quite fine love. Now, how about we get some people on your land. Luckily for me, nobody else has found you so I don't have to worry about territorial rights. You don't know what that means yet but you will when you get older."

He muttered. He was right. She didn't know what he was talking about but she was just happy that she had another friend to play with; even though he was a bit older than her by a clear fifteen years. He took her hand and took her to his ship. She had never seen such a large structure made of wood. The sails caught her eyes the most and she constantly felt the need to point them out to Britain's amusement. When it came to meeting the British people, she did quite well. Her voice shook in the first few sentences of introduction and greeting but she quickly caught on. The British nation saw this and knew that she would do fine with her first colony. So why not set it up right now!?

"Do you gentlemen want to stay here and build your own town in Britannia?"

He asked the men and women. Some nodded while others didn't feel like giving an answer.

"I'll take that as a yes! Now I will be back with food and more people in no time so you all just get settled down here. Hunt, build, socialize, mate, and be nice to Britannia! AND DON'T GET YOURSELVES KILLED!"

He yelled with a glare to his people. They rolled their eyes and walked off the ship with a stretch. The nice weather was new to them and they loved the feeling after being on that huge ship for so long. As for Britain, he could get home by himself. He used to be a pirate after all! Still was in a way...But before he could leave for his plan, he knew he couldn't leave without saying good-bye to his new little girl.

"Aww...Y-Your leaving already? But we just met and...and...and..."

"Shhh..."

He whispered softly to her as he hugged her tightly and brushed her golden hair with his hands. He pulled back and held her soft smooth chin up.

"I will be back with even more people, Britannia. You don't have to worry about being alone anymore. I may not always be here to take care of you, but I will always make sure that you are safe and that the people here do that as well. Because, if it all works out, they will be YOUR people for now on. They will respect you and love you for years to come. You just have to be strong and grow up like I know you can."

He ruffled her hair with a smile and turned to his ship. Her grinning smile slowly faded as she realized once again that he would leave. He turned his head towards her once again and smirked.

"And maybe I can bring America with me next time. I have a feeling you two will get along."

And with that, he walked aboard his large ship and sailed away by himself. You may be asking yourself, how the hell did he sail himself all the way back to Great Britain!? Well...I have no fucking idea.

But Britannia was also asking herself a question. It being, Who was this America?

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Well? Did you like it!? LET ME BE CLEAR, THEY GET OLDER! TRUST ME! THEY WILL ONLY BE LIKE FIVE YEARS OLD FOR TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS SO DON'T WORRY! Anyway, I update my chapter, or at least I try to update at least once a week. If not, then I update in two weeks max. So you do not have to wait for another chapter in 6 months. Maybe just a couple of days! XD I found that when I write in 3rd person, I sound a lot smarter haha. Maybe because it's just the first chapter and I have so many ideas. OH! AND ANOTHER THING! I NEVER EVER GIVE UP ON A STORY! I WILL ALWAYS FINISH A STORY IF I START IT! Okay, please review and comment on the story and tell me what you thought! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Growth

**I do not own Hetalia, but if I did that would be awesome!**

* * *

 **It is time for another chapter! I got one review so I'm happy about that because I only just started the story yesterday. I know that the story qwill start out slow just because I usually only read stories if they're a good length and look interesting. So it will probably get more support with more chapters. Well let me tell you how the story is going to work. The chapters will be named after such events most of the time like...let's say 'The Vietnam War' then that chapter will all be about that war. Oh! And because Britannia exist, she will change some events in history. Other chapters will just be cute chapters haha. It's a fanfic, it can't be boring! I'm not going to say which ones though. Anyway, please update and comment on the story! It doesn't take that much to do so and also favorite or follow it! You won't regret it! I feel weird if I constantly say one name when talking so I will use multiple names like for Britannia and Scarlett, America and Alfred, or Britain England and Arthur. You know, just know who they are! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 2: Growth

 **(Year: 1615)**

"So I can now announce that this settlement will be named Lionheart!"

A villager, the leader of the group, told the others. They had named their first settlement after Britannia's human last name. She thought it was pretty cool that they did that for her. They had actually gotten lot done! They had about twenty houses built with a wooden wall surrounding the houses. Like Britain had said, ships were brought back with some food and more people to help. Though, he was not with them. This left Britannia feeling a bit sad. Did he hate her or something? What did she do to piss him off? She had been thinking about these questions on a chair when one of her villagers walked up to her with a letter.

"Britannia, England has sent us a letter saying that he was on his way here. He'll probably be here soon though since letters only give us a last minute notice."

He told her. She nodded and he left her there. She did like how everyone treated her so well even though she was just a little girl. No one had yet to be mean to her and she loved playing with some of the children in the settlement.

"Maybe I can meet this America now."

She told herself with a smile as she made her way to the shore. She shielded her eyes from the blinding sun and managed to make out a ship that was even bigger than the last one. She got really excited at seeing this. He was finally here! After five years! She jumped up and down while cheering. Once the ship ported, she ran straight to the edge of the beach and waited patiently for Britain to get over here.

"Good morning love! How have you been?"

Arthur asked her as soon as he stepped on her soil. Instead of talking to him, she gave him a big hug.

"I missed you!"

She yelled happily. He laughed and patted her head.

"I'm sorry, I've had some...problems back at home. France keeps trying to take you and America away from me..."

He trailed off with a tone of disapproval.

"...Oh! And I did say I would bring him the next time I visited you didn't I? Well here he is. Britannia, this is America."

He said as he revealed a boy about her age behind him. His face went red for a second before he gave her a big smile. He tiled his head and held out his hand.

"Hello. I'm America! But my real name is Alfred."

She shook his head and grinned.

"Hi! My name is Britannia but my real name is Scarlett."

She giggled as she copied him. His face turned sour before becoming bright again. Looking at him up close, she saw that America had bright blue eyes that made the ocean look like a loser. His face was formed in a way that fit him perfectly in ever way. His hair was a dirty blond that was brushed carefully to the side. She couldn't help but notice that a part of his hair seemed to defy logic and stick straight up. To an older gentlemen, they might think it was imperfect. But to her, she thought it was fucking awesome! She wished she had a hair that stood up like that. As for his clothing, he wore what Britain probably told him to wear. She knew how it went. He had sent a very flamboyant man from his country to hers and the man made her try on large dresses that gave her no room to breathe. It was annoying and stupid.

"Britain, can Scarlett and I go collect sea shells along the beach?"

America asked his elder. Britain clicked his tongue and waved his finger.

"America, it is rude to call a country by their human name, and as to your question, yes you may."

He told them. The two smiled and thanked him before running along the beach. England rolled his eyes and shook his head. He looked over at the nicely-built settlement and grinned. He had to admit it, well done.

"So why did Britain get mad at you for calling me by my name?"

Scarlett asked him. He shrugged and smiled.

"I don't know. You don't mind that I do, do you? I'm gonna call you by your name for now on."

He said. She smiled and told him that she actually preferred when people did call her by her real name. They continued to look for various shells on the beach. They loved it whenever they found a big one. They always held it to their ear to see if they could hear the ocean; even though they were right next to it.

They're kids! Get over it!

"I haven't seen him in five years...Has he been taking care of you?"

She asked him another question. He gave her a look and sighed.

"No. You see, I live on the other side of your country. So he has to travel farther to get to me. I guess that's why he hasn't visited me often. The first time I have seen him, other than actually meeting him, happened a few weeks ago when he told me he was taking me to meet you. I haven't made a lot of friends other than the adults at Jamestown. Will you be my friend?"

America asked. Scarlett noticed that his eyes were slightly watering. She nodded and gave him a smile.

"Of course I will! We're both countries so it'll be great! And...what's a country?"

"I don't know but I know that we are countries...Hey Scarlett?"

"Hmm?"

She hummed at him as she eyed a colorful shell that caught her interest.

"If Britain doesn't visit us, can you come over to my country and we just hang out? Or I could sail here and then we could play again because I'm pretty sure we are only staying a couple of days."

He stated. Scarlett thought that that sounded fun and that she would if he would. He seemed like a pretty cool friend to play with. He made it so easy for her to become friends with him that she felt like she could say anything. Yet, she looked to be about seven or eight years old so she wasn't that in-depth in conversation. But she was going to visit him sometime when she built a port and a ship of her own.

After spending the day together, the two kids went back to Lionheart and found the familiar blond checking off a list of things on a piece of paper. Once he saw them, he gave them a grin and hugged the both of them. They were both surprised by the sudden action of affection but loved it nonetheless.

"I've been working all day and I have to leave tomorrow. So how about we go take a swim?"

He suggested. They, of course, agreed with rosy cheeks and the three had a great time. Britain turned out to be a lot more kind and sweet when he did get the time to play with them. He was so busy at his own country that he sometimes forgot about them. At least that's how the two children felt. They both couldn't help but wonder if he would be like this when they were older...

* * *

Scarlett kept her promise to Alfred when it came to visiting him, though it took some time. Her settlement soon became two settlements, then three. She grew up faster than Britain ever thought she would. He visited her a few times and talked to her the whole day. Because her people were building a lot more houses and buildings, her physical appearance was changing. By 1760, she looked about fifteen. She was almost taller than England now! He was so amazed that he said he would send her more advanced resources to build even more cities of her own. Britain had not had the time to visit America at all but Scarlett knew very well that America was growing faster than her; especially in height, according to his letters to her. She hadn't seen him in a long time because she was busy herself so they exchanged letters with each other.

They said things like, "Holy shit! America I'm building a port so I can build my ship SO I CAN VISIT YOU!".

And he usually responded with, "Me too! I just started this new city called Philadelphia! Totally badass! Have you ever noticed that we talk a lot different then our people do?".

Yeah, they were weird. But it was true. They both built cities that grew with every decade and their population grew tremendously as well. Britain was so proud! However his king told him that he should just leave them alone for a while so he could fight with France about something. So because she didn't have Britain and she just got her ports built, she could finally visit America for the first time! The trip took maybe a month or two to get there but it was worth it when she saw him waiting for her at the port. He was right! He had gotten a lot taller! He still had the same hair she liked but his features looked more mature and defined even though he was probably sixteen by now. He gave her a big hug once she got off the ship and she could feel the old friendship coming back to her already.

"How ya been!? I waited on the dock for like three days!"

He yelled as he took her hand. Before she had time to answer, he took her hand and led her through his city of Boston. She loved the details of his city but she found it even more fascinating at how deep America's voice had gotten. Puberty must be taking its course on him. She herself experienced some...teen changes...recently...Catch my drift?

"America where are we going!?"

Scarlett yelled at the boy dragging her. He grinned and stopped in the middle of the busy road.

"My house! It's pretty big and lonely in there but it's going to be fun with you here!"

He said as he opened the large wooden door to the large high-class house. The inside looked like something Britain would decorate. It just spelled "British décor". However, America put his own touch to his home and added stuff like Indian pieces of art. America caught Scarlett staring around the house and he felt a sense of pride in his home. He didn't have many people here unless it was a servant or maid so it was nice to have a guest. Taking her to the kitchen, he sat her down at the table and started to cook her something.

'She must be really hungry after that journey over here,'

He thought. When England WAS here, he taught America how to cook. Don't even get me started in how much he sucked at it. The British nation probably wasn't the best choice to teach him and when he set the plate down in front of her, it was all burnt. She eyed it for a second before looking at him.

"What is that?"

"It's supposed to be eggs."

"How the hell did you burn eggs?"

She asked him while poking the food with a fork. His happy smile went away and he sighed.

"I'm not that good of a cook am I?"

Once Britannia saw that he was becoming depressed, she waved him off and patted his arm comfortably.

"No! No! You just need...practice is all...Is there anything that you can make that isn't burnt?"

She asked him. His smile returned and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well...I do know how to make pancakes. My brother taught me."

Scarlett's eyes went wide at what he said. What brother!? He started to talk some more but she shushed him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You have a brother!? Where is he!? What's his name?"

America looked confused at her question but gave her a response anyway.

"He lives like...up north and his name is Canada. He's a bit shy and quiet but I couldn't ask for a better bro than him. You've never met him?"

She shook her head and he found that weird. He decided to wave it off and get on another topic. He asked her if she could cook and she replied with, "I'm a girl, of course I can cook". So she taught him how to at least cook an egg without burning it. She knew that England had taught him. The only thing that he made that was good was fish and chips and desserts. She knew this the first time he cooked something for her and he ended up almost burning the house down. So whenever he came over, she cooked for him and he made the tea.

"Hey."

America suddenly said as they sat at the table eating. They had had enough cooking for a while so they wanted to catch up on what's been happening with each other lately. She looked up and hummed in reply.

"Have you met France yet?"

He asked. She tilted her head and only remembered him the first time she met Britain.

"Well he's been coming by lately. He visits me a lot and brings Canada with him. That's how I know I have a brother. But anyway, he's always talking about how horrible England is and how...fabulous (he) is. But I have to admit Scarlett, his cooking skills are kick-ass! He makes this dish where it makes the whole house smell really good! He pays more attention to me than Britain does. Britain stopped visiting me like twenty years ago. That's a long time! France told me he's been visiting you though..."

He trailed off. It was true. England had visited her a couple of times here and there for a short time. He had told her that she was his favorite and that it was quite convenient for her to be closer to his country. She didn't want to tell Alfred that though so she simply nodded. His ocean blue eyes widened for a second before he sighed.

"I guess he just doesn't like me anymore...He used to take care of me all the time when I was little. He would read me bed-time stories and then rock me to sleep if I was scared of something. Little things like that don't last apparently..."

He took a sip of his water and stood up. He took the dishes from the table and walked over to the sink; cleaning them with a wet cloth. Scarlett stood up as well and went over to him. He didn't look sad or mad but she could tell that he was annoyed.

"The last time he came over, he said that his king didn't want him visiting you anymore so it's not like it's his fault. I don't know why but whatever. And he told me he really missed you."

Scarlett told America. He dried the dishes he just washed and shrugged.

"I'm not mad or anything, it's just-"

"America! I'm back! I brought you a whole case of your favorite tea!"

The two teens gasped as they heard the familiar British voice. It sounded like he was right at the door. Knowing him, he was hanging up his coat on the coat hangar. They heard his footsteps as he walked into the kitchen. His bright green eyes went big and wide at the sight of seeing America. He had to tilt his head up slightly just to meet him eye-to-eye. Scarlett was also about eye level to England and still growing.

"Oh my word! Bloody hell! How you've grown!"

Scarlett expected America to get mad at England for not visiting him in a while but instead he put on a grin and showed his pure white teeth.

"Hey dude! What's up!?"

England's face went blank and he set the box of tea on the table.

"Dude? What kind of English is that? And how did you grow so tall while I was gone!? And you don't have that cute little voice anymore. It's all deep now. Then again, I did notice that your cities are growing faster than ever...America, I apologize for not being here lately. I've been fighting with that damn frog and the king has given me orders that keep me busy every day of the week."

The boy shrugged with a smile and told him that as long as he was here, he was alright with it. Britain sighed in relief and then gave a big smile; changing the subject.

"Guess what? I brought you some new clothes America."

"New clothes?"

"Indeed. They are quite efficient when going for a walk along the street or going to political meetings. They are also very flattering to women. But you won't have to worry about that until you're older."

He said with a chuckle, making Alfred roll his eyes. England looked beside America and saw Scarlett. He smiled even more and he gave her a hug.

"By God! I didn't know you were here! Britannia, is that your ship at the port!? It's quite large and its sails are simply exquisite! How have you been?"

He asked her.

"Good. I have been building new cities along my coast but we haven't really gotten to the center of my country yet. There are a lot of mountains and forests so it will take a lot of work."

He nodded and sighed. The two younger countries looked at each other with worry as Britain became suddenly stressed.

"I know this is sudden, but I have a few things that you two might not like...So here's the deal..."

What he said would eventually lead them to revolt against him all together.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Like I said. SLOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I kind of have to build them up so I can get to the American Revolution. Once there, it will be a lot easier and fresher so just be patient if you don't like it yet. The next chapter will be just that so it will be awesome! Also, I'm not used to 3rd person so can you tell me if I'm doing okay? And if you want me to maybe change from 3rd to 1st every once in a while, I will. PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT ON THE STORY! Do it now! Now! I will love you if you do! I also have a little case of writer's block so I'm sorry for that as well haha. Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Revolutionary War

**I do not own Hetalia! But I wish I did a lot!**

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm not getting as much support as I would right now but I only started the story like a couple of days ago and I'm hoping that the longer the story is, the more views I will have haha. Anyway, this chapter will probably be a longer one than the others because it's an "important" chapter in the story and in history so yeah haha. I will add some comedy and some history and maybe some sadness into it. I really don't know. And do I need to switch to 1st person? If so please tell me. I'm really good at it! Please review, comment, follow, and favorite the story! Please start it so others can follow. I have 5 reviews already which is good but keep it up! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 3: The Revolutionary War

 **(Year: 1770)**

"What!?"

The two younger nations yelled out in unison. Both of their faces showed worry and almost anger in what England had just said. He told them that, because of his war with France, he needed some money to pay off the repairs and weapons. So he needed these two to help him out. How was he going to do this? Well, he told them that he was going to tax the shit out of them! America tried to keep his usual smile but it soon turned into a glare.

"What the hell!? Is that why you came here?"

"No! I came to visit you! I was going to send a letter if I didn't tell you anyway. And it won't be that bad. You just have to pay a small price for it."

Scarlett piped into the argument.

"But how will we pay for the tax you're giving us if you won't even let us print our own money?"

The british nation shrugged, making America and Britannia fume.

"You're smart enough to figure it out. Besides, let's not bicker and spend some time together."

He said as he started unpacking the large wooden box he brought on the table. Scarlett looked at America and saw that he had a blank expression, yet she could see that his fists were tightening strongly. She had never seen him mad before and she hardly thought he was even on the peak of it, but she knew he was pissed. He just held it in well. Britain started rambling on about the crappy service he got on the American port and Alfred took a step forward.

'Oh shit,'

Thought Britannia as she touched his arm. He looked at her and she looked back softly. His facial expression softened like hers and he took a step back again. She got close to his ear and whispered,

"It's okay, don't let him get to you."

She said. He nodded and sighed; putting on his happy smile as he helped England unpack the box. What he had in the box consisted of tea (America's favorite apparently), new clothes, and a pack of scones. Scarlett cringed at the sight of them. The memories...

"So yes, I do think that the new tax will help both of our countries throughout the decade."

He was bringing it up again even though he said he wanted to change the subject. Both of the countries' eyes widened at the word. Decade.

"Decade!?"

The both questioned.

"Why yes. I've been beating France's ass for a long time but it costs money to kick someone's arse. You two know this right?"

They shook their heads.

"Oh that's right. You two haven't been in a 'real' war as of yet. Now, you America, had a little problem with those natives but that was quickly settled."

The blond said with a face of fact. Alfred's rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"They were my people. I did not fight them. You did."

"Whatever. The fact of the matter is that that is all in the past now. Now if you will let me set this out for you two, we can start immediately. There will be a tax on almost everything that I ship to you such as sugar, tea, and stamps. It will create economic growth for London and boost the economy to extremely well levels. As for America and Britannia, it will help you two understand the value of money."

Scarlett stood there and listened; too shy to contradict what Britain was saying to them. However, America...wasn't one to stay quiet.

"The value of money? The value of money!? Britain, this tax that you're putting on us is going to leave us poor! How do you think our people will feel about it!?"

"King George lll requires it so it's final."

Was all that Britain said before lifting a fine tan-brown suit. America's anger turned into confusion as Britain held the suit out for him. He told him to put it on and America became slightly mad again. But, being the joyful person he was, he put the suit on despite his feelings. Scarlett watched them as they stood in front of the mirror. America commented that it was too stuffy and uncomfortable while Britain told him he refused to go out with him without such a suit. She was starting to realize that England was being very...dictating towards America and she. Before, he was kind and sometimes drunk, but he always treated them with care. But since he got back from his little war with France, she had to admit that he was acting like kind of a dick; especially to Alfred. She hoped that this would not go on and that the three of them would be the happy family they used to be. She never knew how wrong she was.

* * *

America was pissed now. He didn't even try to keep his smile that was contagious to everyone around him. It was 1776 and he had had enough. Whether it was the Boston Massacre, or the Boston Tea Party, or all of the fucking taxes Britain put on him, he couldn't take it anymore! It was about sixteen years ago when the taxes was put on him. Britannia had to cut her visit to him short so she could prepare her people for the horrible thing. At first, they both did okay but then when Britain started adding things and then adding even more things, it made them feel like trash...

"So what do you think?"

The man in the chair asked America as he sighed. America looked at the well-written document and couldn't help but smile at its perfect handwriting and use of words.

"I love it."

Was all he said. The man nodded and took the paper from him. The men in the room all looked at each other, giving each other the same look they had given at the Virginia convention when America and Patrick Henry managed to convince them to get into this. The man, Thomas Jefferson, set the paper down on the table and everyone signed it. America stood there with a look of pride on his young face. Finally he could fight for his freedom. Yes he had fought with Britain since last year; however, this made him feel even more confident in his purpose. He knew it would be hard but he was determined to fight this out. Britannia also convinced her people to help out America if this ever did happen. The two countries were best friends and they were going to stay that way. She couldn't even imagine seeing Britain whenever he did find out about this. Luckily, America and she were good at keeping secrets.

"Alright. Everyone has signed the Declaration of Independence. I will take this to England immediately. May God be with us gents."

Said Jefferson as he and Benjamin Franklin walked out. America watched them leave and took a sigh of relief. His general made his way over to him and nodded.

"It has been tough so far but we will prevail Alfred. Have you heard from Lady Britannia yet?"

The man asked him. Alfred opened his mouth but closed it when he heard the door open behind him. His bright blue eyes brightened when he saw her come in. Scarlett was accompanied by soldiers of her own and their uniforms consisted of bright blue and white trimming.

"I'm here!"

She said happily. The men in the room widened their eyes at her excitement. She did not seem nervous about doing this and that was probably the best quality about her. That's what America thought anyway. For the sake of not embarrassing him in front of his peers, she simply shook Alfred's hand instead of giving him a hug. BUT SHE SO WANTED TOO!

"I'm so glad you're here Scarlett, I was starting to get worried that you were stopped by one of Britain's ships or some crazy shit like that."

"Alfred, you? Worried? Yeah right. But no I didn't see any English ships on my way here. The wind was a bitch though."

"I see. That sucks."

General George Washington just stared at them in a weird way as they talked amongst each other. They sometimes giggled in-between sentences and he just found that bizarre.

"Sooooooooooooo how are you?"

She asked him as they decided to leave the crowded room. She had told her soldiers to chill. They didn't know what that meant but chose to rest anyways while America saluted General Washington before leaving with Scarlett.

"It's fine. I mean...I haven't really done well in my first few battles. But I held my own in Lexington on that first battle."

"Yeah I heard the first shot. Everyone did."

Scarlett said, twirling a piece of her long blond hair in her gloved fingers. Alfred rolled his eyes and pumped his fist.

"But I sent a letter to Prussia! You heard of him?"

He asked her as they walked along the cobblestone pathway. She nodded after some thought and smiled.

"Yeah I read something about him in one of the books in my library. It said he's been very successful in his wars. Although, not so much in Russia...Why did you send him a letter?"

"So he could help train us for what's to come. He knows how to fight and win a war so I thought that he could help make us better fighters. Hopefully, he's on his way here now."

"Sir, the country of Prussia is here."

Said one soldier who ran up to them. America's face turned into a grin as he looked at the girl beside him.

"Damn! Two people in one day! Fucking awesome!"

"Yes I know I am awesome!"

Yelled, what they presume, was Prussia. He had a very young handsome face that could probably get any lady he wanted. Well...Every country was either extremely handsome or extremely beautiful. It just turned out that way. He looked to be albino but not to where you would guess he was. His skin was a light soft white that seemed to express a sense of purity about him. His bright big eyes were reddened to the core; not in a hellish way but more of a ruby color. His hair was like snow as it complimented the rest of his face. It was covered with a decorated military hat and his whole body was enveloped in a combat uniform.

"My name is America sir. I am glad you came to help us in this war with Britain. We will use anything we can get to come out victorious."

America said; surprisingly in a professional way. Prussia nodded and put his hand to his chin in thought as he looked at the two younger countries. His scarlet-colored eyes stared into theirs before he gave them sort of a smile.

"America, you look a bit like Britain. However, you..."

He looked at Britannia with interest.

"...look exactly like him. What is your name miss?"

He asked her. She smiled.

"My name is Britannia. I am here to help America out because we are both in the same boat. Britain has put his death taxes on both of us and his policies are out of line and not right."

She said to the albino country. He hummed in response and sighed.

"What are your real names?"

"Alfred and Scarlett."

They both said in order. Prussia smiled and nodded.

"Good, that's what I'm going to call you for now on. My name is Gilbert if you do wish to call me by that. I really don't give a shit. Now, I will be training you in the art of combat, physical and mental ability, and strategy. I don't usually allow breaks but since you two are young I will allow it. Are you ready?"

He asked them with a grin. They both nodded and he grinned even more. Tightening his gloves, he pointed down on the ground and smirked.

"100 push-ups."

The two countries looked at each other in confusion.

"What?"

"100 push-ups. Now."

And that is what they did. They both got down on the ground and started doing push-ups while Prussia watched. What they didn't know what that he was analyzing their skills based on how many push-ups they would do before slowing down. However, he was surprised to find that both had no problem finishing all 100. So he made it harder. He walked over to America, who was still in the push-up position and sat on him. The teenage boy grunted in difficulty as Prussia told him to start all over again. At about fifty, Prussia lifted his legs up so that his whole body was on Alfred. Alfred gasped and cringed his teeth through the weight and sweat that was dawning on him. He managed to get through it but just barely.

"Very good."

The Germanic country told him as he lifted himself off of him. America collapsed to the ground in a gasping heap and closed his eyes in exhaustion. Scarlett ran over to him and rubbed his back gently.

"Are you okay?"

She asked him out of worry. He panted even more as he nodded and gave her a smile.

"I-I'll be alright. This is why we need to train. So when we're done, I won't be gasping like this."

He told her. She was still worried but decided it was best to agree with him. Prussia stood there with his arms crossed as he watched the two talk. He found it surprising that he was being patient with them. Did he like these two teens already? He didn't like anybody but himself! He didn't know, they just had that certain quality that he liked. But he had to go on.

"Alright Scarlett, it's your turn."

He said simply. She nodded without arguing and got down on the ground. Alfred watched in concern as she had the same trouble as he did. She almost passed out by the time she got to 100 push-ups. Being a girl, Prussia didn't even think she would get past twenty. Women just didn't fight in war; except for a certain someone.

'She's like fucking Hungary...'

He thought as he saw Alfred help Scarlett up. They both needed some work but he had a feeling they would be the perfect fighters in no time...

"So I will make you do that every single morning and eventually you will be able to do it without any problem. I just got here so I'm feeling generous...Run around the perimeter of the city three times and you will be done for the day."

America and Britannia's mouths fell open as the Prussian snickered to himself as he walked away from them. They looked at each other, looked back at him, and then started running. Let's just say they didn't get back until sunset.

It took some time but the teens were able to get through Prussia's intense training. They could do whatever he asked them to do and they would have no problem. They were strong, fast, and their strategic mindset was greatly improved. The American and Britannian soldiers liked to watch the two countries during their training. They would 'ohhhhhh' and 'ahhhh' every time they saw someone pick up a giant boulder. Yes boulders! Prussia, being the proud son of a bitch he was, judged them ready for anything Britain could throw at them.

"Alright, you two are finished."

"With the day?"

The boy and girl asked in confusion as they looked at the rising sun of the morning. Prussia chuckled and ruffled both of their hair.

"With my awesome training you losers!"

He yelled. The two blinked before the corners of their mouth turned into a huge grin.

"Hell yeah! We're gonna kick England's ass!"

America yelled as he jumped in the air. He was obviously excited. He gave Prussia a back-breaking hug and a thousand 'thank you's' before jogging in place to get rid of all of his happiness. Scarlett rolled her eyes and hugged Prussia as well.

"Thank you Gilbert haha. Will you be staying to help us fight?"

"Of course. I have nothing better to do."

He said with that 'awesome' smirk of his.

"Awesome! I-"

"I know right!"

He interrupted her...They both just stared at each other...In silence...

"...As I was saying, I heard France was coming to help us as well. Oh! There he is!"

She said as she pointed behind Gilbert. Gilbert's eyes turned a bit dark as he turned around to face the up-coming flamboyant blond.

"Bonjour, I am here to kick that British bastard's ass! And I do not believe we have met. I am France but you can call me Francis or your lover."

"Excuse me!?"

Scarlett yelled out of shock at the Frenchman in front of her. First of all, he just suddenly revealed himself and started talking like he had been part of the conversation. Second of all, he was creepy as hell as he flirted with her. He waved his hands in front of his face and gave a nervous smile.

"I am just kidding mademoiselle. You are way too young for me. But anyway, yes I love a good spontaneous entrance so I came out of nowhere."

He said in a heavily French accent. Scarlett just stared at him while Prussia pinched his nose in irritation.

"...I have brought many soldiers of my own for this. I have also brought my navy just in case you need it. Britain's navy is almost unbeatable but we can try. I see you got Prussia here to help you..."

France said as he looked at the light-skinned young man. Before he could answer though, America ran up to the three of them and pumped his fists once again.

"France you're finally here! You're here! You're here! You're here!"

"Oui America, I'm here. So when do we get this battle started?"

He asked Alfred. Alfred stopped to think and shrugged.

"I don't really know yet. I gotta talk with my general before we start but watch this!"

He screamed as he punched a hole through a rock. France's eyes went huge.

"quoi de merde!? (What the fuck)!"

"Yeah! And Scarlett can do it too! Prussia trained us for so long and now we are stronger than freaking boats!"

"I see that..."

France said; looking a bit scared at the young man's strength.

So now there was America, Britannia, Prussia, and France. Would there be anybody else to help them fight against Great Britain? Probably not. So they all had to do their best with what they had. France's navy helped America and Britannia's navy's greatly while Prussia's trained troops helped out the armies on land. There was no telling what Britain was thinking thousands of miles away.

* * *

"How could this happen..."

Brtiain asked himself as he read over the declaration America had sent him over and over again. For the past few years, he read over the official document and couldn't bear the sight of the words that were printed on the paper. Other than thinking about his country, he was thinking about America instead and what he did wrong. Was he too dictative towards the teenage boy? Was he too harsh about the things he said? He had been paranoid about it ever since America started fighting. Speaking of fighting, it surprised him even more so that Britannia was fighting right along with America. He had no idea that she was feeling the same about the taxes and policies. But because she was in America fighting, her own country didn't have her there to protect it. So he had to admit that she went the smart way and set up a major barricade around her country. Britain had tried to get through it many times so he could at least invade Britannia but her people were too strong and determined to keep him out. They never went on the offensive and always stayed on the defense which was probably the best thing for them to do...

"Arthur!"

Britain flinched and hesitantly walked into the room, setting the paper in his pocket after thinking about it. The king sat on his throne and looked at the nation in annoyance. In all honesty, King Georgie was mad. BARKING MAD! He had some sort of mental disease that made him freak out at certain times and at other times he was just a dick about everything he said.

"The colonies are putting in more fights than ever. Our generals are having trouble keeping up with your boy, your girl, Prussia, and that God-awful frog."

"His name is America and her name is Britannia sir."

England said with a bit of a tone. Even though they were in a war, he still loved them like his children.

"I really don't care what their names are."

The king said with a nonchalant expression. Britain glared at the king and turned to leave. George's eyes widened for a second before he stood up from his chair.

"What are you doing!?"

"Going out for tea!"

Arthur yelled back before going out the door. But he went onto his boat instead. He just wanted to get this war over with so the three of them would be the family they once were. However, the whole boat ride across the Atlantic was met with Britannian and French ships. It was a pain in the ass! Luckily his ship was able to maneuver between the cannon fire but he got to America later than he would've liked.

"Welcome back sir!"

A soldier greeted him as he stepped off the a ship.

"...Any trouble on the way here?"

"You have no bloody idea."

Britain retorted with an exhausted sigh. The soldier nodded, deciding not to further the issue, and started explaining the death statistics. It was the same thing every time he got here. Death statistics, battle results, soldier count; it was all getting old. He was on his way to his favorite general; General Cornwallis. The two needed a plan if they were going to win. Once he saw the familiar Union Jack flag on a tent, he felt a bit better.

"Britain! Nice to see you! We need you to help us in the battle this time. We have word that Britannian and Prussian forces are moving into our fort as we speak and we need to push them all the way back to their own base. We are in Yorktown right now and if we can come back, we will destroy the opposing forces all together. Now we have had tremendous trouble down in places like Georgia and South Carolina but I won't get into things like that just yet. But the good thing is that if we don't find ourselves successful in this battle, we can always evacuate by sea."

Cornwallis said. Britain nodded and looked up at the sky. The clouds bunched up together and were starting to turn grey by the looks of it. He knew this meant that it was probably going to storm. His lips turned into a frown at the sight of it. Rain had always been in his country and it always meant bad luck for him. Hopefully though, he would pull through this battle that was going to happen in a few moments. He glanced at his general, who seemed enthusiastic, and sighed.

"I will go get ready."

He simply said as he walked inside the tent. He got in his red uniform slowly. His bright green eyes looked down at his white gloved hands for a second before he tightened them. Something was definitely off. He did not know whether it was just his nerves or something else. He stayed in the lonely tent for a few seconds before Cornwallis bursted in without announcement.

"Britain! They're here! Here!"

He said as he threw Britain his musket. The country caught it and gripped it tightly as he followed the general outside the tent. It was true. The Prussian flag flew high over the approaching army as they came forth to the British fort. Beside it, Britannia's flag of red, white, and blue flew even higher. His heart pumped faster as he looked at his men. They were ready for a fight so they did not need a pep talk. He turned towards the army and glared daggers through them.

"Men! Charge!"

He yelled as the red-coats ran behind him. It was soon after that the men collided with the other side. Muskets pierced skin, bullets were shot into people's skulls, blood was shed all over the ground. The battle was turning out to be a bloody one already. Britain, being perfect in his aim, killed three soldiers with one shot with awesome precision. He then stabbed another soldier while reloading all at the same time.

"England! The awesome me is here to kick your ass!"

Oh God...Arthur turned to his left to see the familiar albino country running over to him. He gritted his teeth as they pressed their muskets against each other. Prussia growled at him and pushed the guns out of both of their hands. The muskets fell to their side as Prussia landed a punch to Britain's cheek. He stumbled back a bit but responded with a uppercut to the German country's jaw. Prussia fell to the ground and spit out some blood onto the hard-soiled ground. Britain brought his foot back and punted Gilbert in the stomach so hard that he coughed up even more blood. Prussia squeezed his eyes shut to somehow relieve the pain he was feeling.

"This is for helping them!"

He yelled as he brought his foot back again. However, before he could kick the Prussian, he was quickly tackled to the ground. He looked in shock as he saw the tackler. It was Britannia. Her long blond hair was pulled into a long pony tail that was held with a beautiful pendent. His green eyes looked at her face and it showed courage but also some fear as she lifted up her fist. He barely had enough time to block her first punch, let alone her second. He grabbed her wrists and stared into her eyes. This was actually the first time they had actually seen each other on the battle field. The war had started somewhere around the mid 1770s; it was now 1783.

"Stop!"

She screamed at him as she pulled her wrists from his strong grasp. He couldn't even comprehend the girl in front of him. He was too shocked by how the girl he loved and cared for looked. She looked like a warrior that had been with her army forever. Her movements were stronger than ever and her instincts were quicker than a cheetah. She tightened her fists again and her emerald eyes watered as she threw another punch. The hit connected with his right cheek but all he cared about was her emotions. Was she crying? Did she not want to hurt him after all?

"Scarlett! I got this! Take a rest!"

Prussia panted as he got up. His soft white lips were covered in bright red blood but he did not seem to care as he attacked England. Scarlett jumped off of him and wiped her eyes. She did not stick around to watch the two men fight though. She chose to help her men out and keep them safe. Whenever she fought with her soldiers, the casualty rate went down tremendously. So whenever she could be there, she protected them with all her heart...

On the other side of the battlefield, America and General Washington snuck their way through the forest that hid them so well and charged at the red-coats in a brilliant surprise attack. The British were completely shocked by this. Never before have they ever had to battle the Prussians, Britannians, and the Americans all in one. Who was next!? Fucking France!? In fact, France was on his way, but not on land. He and his navy traveled on their gigantic ships through the waters of the coastline. Once Yorktown was in view from the ship, France's smile grew as he commanded his men to go faster.

"Heh! You're fucking cornered now Britain!"

Prussia screamed as he wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth. Britain's eyes turned into a look of confusuion. He turned around and saw that France's ships blowing up his own. His blood ran cold by seeing this. Turning back around, he saw that Prussia was standing there with a smirk on his face, Britannia was holding her own with just her fists, and America was storming through his soldiers...WAIT A MINUTE! What the hell was America doing here!? His panic began to grow with everything he saw but was interrupted by a droplet of water that had fallen from the sky. He looked up to see that multiple drops of rain soon followed, creating a heavy storm during the battle.

"Shit!"

Britain muttered as he glared at Prussia. He knew he was cornered so what was the point in fighting on if all of his men were going to die. In other instances, he would've raised the white flag, but this was his last attempt of winning the war. This was his main army and he was losing. He looked around for a musket and found one next to his foot. He picked it up, put gun powder in it, and pointed it at Prussia. The Prussian's red eyes went wide as he brought his arms up in defense. Britain's finger moved to pull the trigger but Scarlett stopped him. She ran in front of Prussia and spread her arms out.

"Britain stop! Just stop all of this and surrender!"

"Britannia, get out of the way!"

"No! I won't until you give up!"

She screamed at him. Prussia never asked for her to protect him but he knew he would never talk her out of protecting him. England raised his gun even more but everyone knew he was bluffing. There was no way he could ever shoot Scarlett. Soon after, America had reached the three countries and stared hard at Britain. The British nation hadn't even noticed that all of his troops were either dead, wounded, or captured. It was just him; against America, Britannia, Prussia, and France. America's soldiers in blue stood behind him as he spoke.

"Britain! I want my freedom! And I won't stop until you give it to me!"

The teen yelled. England shook his head and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You idiot! You're not ready!"

"Yes I am! Give me my-"

Alfred stopped talking as Arthur rushed at him with the tip of his musket. He gasped and brought his own musket up to his face. The knife of England's gun grazed the wood of America's and then was flown into the air. Once he saw that America was defenseless, he pointed his gun at the boy's chest and brought his fingers to the trigger. He didn't pull it though. It was like he was frozen in time. Frozen in a never-ending time lapse of fear, betrayal, and...and...love...He soon realized that he could not shoot Alfred either. The memory of the first moment they met kept forming itself in his mind and his eyes started to tear up. He lowered the gun and fell to his knees.

"You're so stupid..."

He muttered as America looked down on him. Scarlett and Prussia walked up behind America as Britain started to cry into his hands. Rain fell upon the four countries as they watched the alpha male sob. No one said anything. The only sounds that were heard were the soft pitter patter of the rain and the quiet weeping of England. He couldn't stop himself.

"Britain..."

America said after the silence. England looked up at him and more tears poured down his soft cheeks.

'I guess I was right about the rain...'

England thought to himself as he sighed. I think it was a sign that he had to stop being stubborn and let his countries free. If they were able to do this, then they were ready to be their own nation. Prussia stood a few steps back from the two younger nations. His role in this war was finished. America and Britannia, who fought in this war to gain their independence, stood there in front of their founder. He was crying and looked far different than the great nation he was supposed to be.

"Okay..."

He said. Alfred and Scarlett looked at each other at Britain's words. What did he just say?

"Okay what?"

"I will give you two your independence..."

He whispered before crying some more. He didn't want to cry but he could not help it. The tears just kept coming and coming. The two teens looked at each other and then hugged. No words needed to be said. They did it. They won the war...with the help of some allies. France was probably taking the soldiers onto his ship for containment while Prussia was wiping the blood off his mouth with a cloth. Britain, after minutes of crying, finally stood up and cleared his throat.

"But on one condition."

He said. The two countries nodded cautiously and England told them his condition.

"Don't hate me..."

He said quietly as he looked down at the ground. Scarlett looked at him sadly and walked over to him. He looked up at her as she gave him a hug; the first hug in nearly a decade.

"I could never hate you Britain."

She told him. America stood a few feet away from them with a darkened look on his face. Britain looked at the boy and expected a response. Alfred tossed his hand in the air and turned around.

"What she said..."

And with that, he walked away to his general, leaving Scarlett and Arthur alone together in the rain. Although, Prussia still kept an eye on the both of them in case England tried anything.

"Love...I'm sorry this all had to happen..."

He told her as he rested his hand on her cheek. She shook her head and gave him a smile.

"It was going to happen sooner or later..."

"It was, wasn't it...Well...I...don't know what to say...It's hard to think about just letting you two go off on your own..."

He whispered in her ear. She nodded and patted his shoulder.

"It will be alright. I think we can manage."

Scarlett said with a confident countenance. Britain opened his mouth to say words but then closed it again in embarrassment. It took him a clear minute to actually say anything.

"W-Well...At least let me be your first trading partner...Do you think we could be able to do that...?"

He asked her. She thought for a minute before nodding and smiling.

"Yeah. I'd like that..."

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! OH MY GOD, THAT WAS SO LONG! Gah! Like I have said, I didn't get all of the history in because I really wanted the Revolution to just be one chapter. And I'm sure Prussia didn't bring his own army to fight alongside America but whatever haha. I felt like I did a pretty okay job at describing it nicely but if I need work, just tell me in a review or comment! So please review and comment on the story! Anddddddddd please follow and favorite me and the story! Tell me how I did with the chapter! So yes, this is the start of their own journeys now. There will probably be more chapters where its not really history but like...I don't know a fun chapter haha. Okay, I think I should stop talking now. Thank you so much for taking your time to read this long-ass chapter and I will see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Italy's Arrival

**I do not own Hetalia but I am talking with the owner and I will get back to you!**

* * *

 **It is time for chapter four of this Hetalia story! I think the last chapter really gave the story the boost it needed because it's starting to increase it's readership and reviews. Let me just give thinks to the guests who have reviewed on Fanfiction as well as PixeliteMC and FanaticShipper! You guys as awesome! As for Quotev, I would like to thank The Person you Thought you knew. She is awesome as well! And then all of the follower and favorites! You guys rock! Okay anyway! I skipped soccer practice to start on this chapter and I am hoping that I can get it done by tonight. Please review and comment on the story and I will update the story faster! I promise you! Finally, thanks so much for taking your time to read the story and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 4: Italy's Arrival

 **(Year: 1785)**

"America is adopting a new government system known as a federal republic so that is what I want us to be as well."

Britannia told the congressmen in the room. They looked at each other and asked her to continue her speech. She told them that there were three branches: Executive, Judicial, and Legislative. She also told them that they were going to have elected officials like a president.

"But who will be our president and vice president?"

"Well we'll take a vote."

She told the man who asked her the question. They were all pretty new to this but they eventually got through it. The congress had voted for a man named Christian James Brady. He had come to Britannia from Ireland and made himself out to be quite the leader. So he was now President Brady. His vice president was soon to be decided by the same congress. The vice president was name Brandon Owens. A man from Wales that came to Britannia for religious liberty. The men also voted for their own Britannian currency for the first time. Scarlett had the conversation with Alfred and they both agreed that both of their currencies should be the "dollar". America would have American dollars and Britannia would have Britannian dollars.

"Great! That's totally great! Hell yeah!"

Scarlett yelled as she pumped her fist. Everyone just stared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"My people need to work on their enthusiasm..."

She muttered to herself as she walked out of the tall church-like building. She stretched her arms out and smiled as the sun hit her bright face. Her smile brightened at the clear blue sky until she looked down at the ocean in front of her. A large ship with a flag that had three stripes of green, white, and red sailed in front of her. She immediately ran to her general, who was inside, and dragged him outside.

"Who the hell is that!?"

She screamed at him. He looked at her in a silly way and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just Italy."

"Italy!?"

She screamed again. She had read about him but has never met him in real life before. Her general nodded and smiled.

"Yep! He came by while you were in America fighting Britain and he brought us this stuff called pasta. Best food ever, you have to try it."

He said. She crossed her arms and gasped.

"You guys just let him come on my land so he could give you pasta!? What if he tried to invade us!?"

Her general shrugged again and ran over to the dock as the ship was docking at the port. Scarlett rolled her eyes and brushed her fingers through her hair to make it look good. She always wanted to make a good impression on another country, She walked over to stand beside her general as the Italian men came off their ship. They all seemed...extremely annoying and weird to her. They kept pointing at everything and their eyes went huge every time they saw something they really liked. At last, their country of Italy exited the ship and stepped onto the dock with a smile on his face. He had a very handsome face with light brown hair and brown eyes. A strand of hair curled on his side and found the urge to swat at it. He wore the usual clothes the rest of his men were wearing and he looked to be about twenty years old. Somewhere around that age. Scarlett walked over to him and held out her hand.

"I'm Britannia, pleasure to meet you Mr. Italy."

She said quite lady-like. She hated when she sounded like that but she was raised to be polite. The young man looked at her weird and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"No-a need to be so-a formal! Nice to meet you-a Britannia!"

He screamed in cheerfulness. Scarlett's eyes went wide as he squeezed the life out of her. He set her down and she panted for a second before taking a step back.

'What the hell is wrong with him!?'

She thought as she stared at him. He still had that dumb goofy smile on his face as he twirled the curl in his hair. She chose to ignore what had just happened for now and maybe bring it up if they did indeed become friends. How did she not even know that THIS person was in her country while she was at war!?

"So what brings you here?"

She asked him. He grinned and shrugged.

"I heard that-a you were here-a and wanted to-a become-a friends! That is all! And I-a also brought pasta!"

He yelled as he held up a plate of this so called "pasta". Scarlett looked at it suspiciously for a second before taking the plate from him slowly. She looked up at him and he encouraged her to eat it. He was really weird but he seemed harmless. She slowly grabbed the fork that was on the plate and ate the pasta. It was totally a surprise to her to find how good it was. All she had really eaten was fish and chips and some other things England taught her how to make. It wasn't really a long list...

"This is delicious."

She told him happily. Italy's face brightened and he gave her another hug.

"Grazie! Now I have another friend-a! We can make-a pasta together and play-a and paint some pictures and sing all of the songs in my song book!"

He ranted. Uh really? All she said was that it was delicious but if he wanted to be her ally, that was fine with her. She gave him back the plate and one of her men handed her a napkin so she could dab the corner of her mouth. Italy watched her with a sparkle in his eyes. It was almost hypnotic to stare at them. It was like they had their own life and heart. He noticed that she was staring and he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Ciao? Terra Britannia? (Hello? Earth to Britannia?)"

He asked. She gasped and blushed from embarrassment.

"S-Sorry...F-Follow me."

She told him as she turned. She wanted to show him her house and at least treat him to a snack while he was here. She cursed herself for her house still being under construction. Her people convinced her that it was too small and needed to look like one of Britain's castles. So there were only a few rooms that were done so far. The other parts were in the process of becoming one of the most beautiful homes the world had ever seen. She opened the door and apologized to Italy for the construction.

"It does not-a bother me bellissimo."

He said. He kept speaking in his own language and that kind of made her feel a bit dumb that she didn't know it. Yeah, that sounds stupid but she is really self-conscious! She sat him at her table and poured him some tea. She then set a plate of sugar cookies on the table and sat across from him. She wanted to learn more about this country since the only countries she had seen thus far were America, Britain, Prussia, and France.

"Soooo...How old are you?"

"Twenty."

He said while smiling. She went on to the next question.

"Okay...What is your real name? My real name is Scarlett but I don't really care what you call me."

"My real name is Feliciano! I also don't-a really care."

He took a bite of his cookie and jumped up in his seat. Scarlett thought he was choking but it seemed that he liked the cookie a lot. Again, Italy is so fucking weird.

"Questo cookie è meraviglioso! (This cookie is wonderful!)"

There he goes again; speaking in his own native tongue. She wanted to yell that she couldn't understand a word he was saying but again that would be pretty rude and she didn't want to be a bitch. It did piss her off though. She rolled her eyes even though he just complimented her tasty dessert. She turned and huffed while wiping the counter with a wet cloth. Italy's smile turned into an expression of confusion and sadness as she ignored him. Was it something he had said?

"Scarlett...What's wrong?"

He asked, using her real name for the first time. She turned and shook her head, silently telling him that she didn't want to say anything. But Italy, being himself, had to press the issue three more times before she finally told him what was wrong.

"I can't understand your language okay! What is it even called anyway!?"

"Italian."

"Gah! I'm such a dumbass! That was so obvious!"

She scolded herself. Italy shook his head and held her hand.

"No you aren't Britannia. You-a just haven't studied it is all."

"Studied?"

She asked in interest. He nodded and smiled, walking over to her book shelf. There were books that were about geography, the Bible, and childhood stories but she did not have any books that taught her how to speak another language other than English. She wondered if England had any and would have to remember to mail him a letter asking for them.

"By the look on your-a face-a, it looks like you-a have figured it-a out. You-a need some books on language. They always help!"

He exclaimed with a thumbs-up. She smiled and opened her mouth to say something else but a knock at the door stopped her from speaking. She quickly made her way to the door and opened it to find Britain standing there with a smile on his face. Her emerald-colored eyes brightened as she saw him. Ever since the end of the war, he has been an understanding and caring ally to her country.

"Hello love."

He said as she hugged him and invited him in. His face turned sour when he saw Italy. He turned to her and got close to her ear.

"You have a boy in your kitchen...Please don't tell me you two were-"

"No! We weren't doing anything!"

She screamed with a red face.

"Ciao Britain!"

Italy waved with happiness. Britain turned to him and narrowed his eyes before finally remembering him.

"Oh...It's just you Italy. Scarlett, I didn't know you were looking for allies this soon."

"I wasn't...planning to do so. He just kind of showed up and I didn't want to be rude. I mean, we have just elected our first president and created our own currency. We haven't even built my government to its full capacity yet. Ever since the war I have been-"

"Blahhh!"

Britain suddenly coughed up some blood and he held his mouth with his hand. She totally forgot about his little reflex whenever the Revolutionary war was brought up. She grabbed a napkin and gave it to him. She rubbed and patted his back while he cleaned himself up.

"Sorry..."

"It's quite alright. You just forgot. But anyway, what were you two talking about if you weren't...snogging...?"

He asked as he sat at the table. Italy totally forgot and started eating cookies as if he didn't have to answer. Scarlett sighed and nodded her head at the bookshelf.

"We were talking about how I needed to learn more languages other than English..."

She mumbled. Arthur's face lit up when she said that and he grinned.

"Well what a coincidence."

And with that, he snapped his fingers and the front door opened. Two men, both having a pile of books in their arms, came in and set the stacks on the table. They then saluted to England and left the room without a word. Scarlett pointed at the books with a questioning look and England laughed. He signaled at Italy and the Italian nation chuckled as he scanned the books. He then picked out a book with red, white, and green trimming. He handed the book to Scarlett and she read the title.

"Learning Italian."

It took her a couple of seconds to realize that this is what she wanted. She could now learn all of the languages and become friends with every country that crossed her path! She was literally jumping up in excitement and Britain had to force himself from laughing out loud.

"I always knew you had an interest for knowledge. I have already studied all of them and I know you will too love."

"Are you going to give America these as well?"

Scarlett asked with a big smile. Britain frowned.

"I-I don't know love. Maybe you can give them to him yourself. He doesn't really like me anymore..."

He whispered sadly. Scarlett shook her head and patted his arms.

"I'm sure that's not true. I'm just sure of it."

She said. But something in her mind told her that America really didn't like Britain anymore. She would have to ask him the next time she saw him...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! I got some serious writer's block for this! But yeah, Italy is Scarlett's second ally in all of this and Britain has brought her all of the language books so she can study them. The next chapter will bring America back into the story; just in case you were worried about that. And in case you didn't notice, she's starting to like boys now since she keeps blushing and all of that crap. But again, she will be with America haha. That won't stop me from a little teasing with the other countries XD! Please review and comment on the story and tell me how I did! Please do it! If you don't I'll find you! Anyway, please favorite and follow the story! I might just start on the next chapter now! Finally, thanks so much for giving your time to read this and I will see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lionheart Castle

**I do not own Hetalia but I wish I did and everyone else probably does too.**

* * *

 **It is time for another chapter of my Hetalia fanfic. I'm having some trouble figuring out a name for the story as you can see. I changed it from Britannia's Legacy to just Britannia but I feel like that's such a boring title haha. If you have any suggestions, please message me or put it in a review or a comment. It would be most appreciated. Anyway, thanks so much for reading so far! The story has just begun since we are still in the late 1770s. I'm pretty sure the next war will be the War of 1812 but I don't think I will focus on it as much. It will probably just be one chapter like the Revolutionary War. But boy when I get to World War 2. It's fucking on bro! Okay so I will try to introduce more countries in the story and I hope you guys write me your thoughts in that little box at the bottom of the page. Do it now! I command you! Whatever...Thanks for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 5: Lionheart Castle

 **(Year: 1790)**

"Lady Britannia, America is likely to arrive any day now. I also have a report from the workers on the fifth floor. They have stated that they are officially done with your home and that it is the most magnificent home of any other country...I don't really know how they would know if it's better than other countries' homes but I assume it looks pretty good."

The young man by Scarlett's side said to her. She grinned ear-to-ear and pumped her fist.

"Yes! Finally! I can actually go live in my home now. I never understood why they didn't want me going in there a couple of years ago."

She said thoughtfully. The man shrugged and smiled.

"Maybe they wanted it to be a surprise ma'am."

"Possibly."

She said as she took a sip of her cup of tea. Britain's habits of drinking tea rubbed off on her nicely. These five years later Scarlett, or Britannia, still looked the same as she did. The only change was where she was staying for moment. Italy was the last guest who got to see the inside of her home. Hell, SHE was the last person to see the inside of her home other than the construction workers who insisted on making the comfortable home into a big-ass castle! However, the thought of showing people her own castle sounded bad-ass to her.

"So does that mean America will be my first guest in my first 'real' home?"

"It appears that way Miss."

Her assistant said happily. She mentally cheered and jumped up from her seat. Running outside, she looked around for her home over all of the buildings her people had built over the years. There was the giant clocktower where everyone kept their time on the street. There was the port where you could see the enormous white sails of Holy Britannian Navy. There was also the tall tower of the church where the bells rung everytime someone got married. Nothing else made an appearance except a gigantic ruby-colored castle that towered all of the other structures...Wait a minute...GIGANTIC RUBY-COLORED CASTLE THAT TOWERED ALL OF THE OTHER STRUCTURES!? Scarlett quickly turned to her assistant, Cade, and pointed at the ruby castle.

"What the hell is that!?"

"That's your castle Scarlett."

He said, only using her human name a few times every so often. Her mouth literally fell open and she pointed at herself.

"Me? Really?"

"Yes..."

Cade said, trying to hold in a laugh. Scarlett almost passed out from excitement. Red was her favorite color and the castle sparkled with ruby color. It kind of looked like a glass slipper the way it reflected and sparkled the light off of it's grand outer walls. It started from the ground on the left to the top of the red tower that ended on the right in a stair design. Separate towers were on both sides of the main castle, acting like watch towers in a way. It was all sounded by the greenest of gardens and grass. She instantly ran over to it with her assistant close behind. Once there, she stopped in front of it while Cade collapsed to the ground in a panting heat.

"It's beautiful Cade! I can't even believe this is my home! It was so worth the wait. Don't you think so too-...Why are you on the ground?"

"B-Because we just sprinted two miles!"

He yelled before hyperventilating. She rolled her eyes and picked him up.

"You'll be fine. After all, I only have people under thirty as my assistant so they can keep up with me. You should be able to hehe."

She giggled as she patted his back. He sighed and stood up alongside her as she made her way inside. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. There were many rooms since the castle was five floors tall. There were about ten rooms on each floor so that totaled up to fifty rooms in all. She had to admit, they really went overboard with pleasing her and she just asked them to build her a nice house. I think they just wanted higher pay or a kiss on the cheek from her. Sorry bastards...

"Well they did an awesome job! Where is my room!?"

She yelled out. Cade, who had finally regained his breath, led her up the huge artistic staircase to the third floor.

"Your room is on the third floor so you'll be in the middle of everything. If you want to go down, you just go down two floors. If you want to go up, you just go up two floors. It's that simple."

He explained as the two walked through the long hall. Every hall was decorated with paintings from famous artists. Most from era's like the Renaissance or the Dark Ages. It was some pretty legit shit guys! The two stopped at two big doors that were connected to each other. The handles were covered in gold for added effect.

"Now. This is your room Lady Britannia."

He said as he opened the doors to a magnificent bedroom filled with colors of all kinds.

"Holy shit!"

Scarlett yelled as she immediately ran to the king-sized bed to jump on it. Cade pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed with expectancy.

"The bed is red, white, and blue! Just like my flag!"

"Yes."

"And the walls are hand-painted with awesome descriptions of literature and music!"

"That assumption is accurate, yes."

"And! And! And...The bathroom! Oh my God, the bathroom! It's huge! Like for real!"

She screamed as she ran into the "for real huge" bathroom. It looked like something Queen Elizabeth would require as her restroom. It was pretty great.

*Knock* *Knock*

"What was that!? Don't tell me my castle is crashing around me! I just got it!"

Scarlett screamed as her eyes started to water. Cade huffed and grabbed her wrist.

"It's just somebody at the door! Calm down, jeez..."

"Oh...My bad."

She muttered as she practically ran down the staircase to the front door. She swung it open and the American in front of her's eyes went wide.

"Hey!"

She yelled as she gave him a big hug. He wasn't complaining.

"Hey Scarlett haha."

"Welcome! To! My! New! Castle! America!"

She screamed as she waved her arms all whimsical-like. He just stood there with a grin on his face because she looked so cute twirling like that.

"It's pretty bad-ass bro."

He replied, walking into the main room.

"I know right. I just got it hehe. Anyway, I'm so glad you're here. We need to catch up since we've both been busy with our countries. I hope you don't mind me adopting your constitution because I did that when your guys released it."

She said to Alfred with a look of sneakiness. America honestly didn't care if she did since the constitution was totally awesome and should be used by every country.

"It's cool. And I'm glad to see you too. I've been kind of lonely all by myself over there."

"Aww! but don't you have your brother, Canada, right next to you? Britain told me that he was your neighbor."

Scarlett said as she poured the both of them some water in her fancy new kitchen. Don't even get me started on what it looks like. Anyway, back to them!

"Yeah but...I was talking to him the other day and he suddenly just disappeared! What the hell right!? But I could still here his voice! And Scarlett, he sounds totally weird haha. Like I asked, 'Canada, where are you bro' and his voice replied back, 'I don't know what you're talking aboot.' Hahaha! He says 'about' totally weird but yeah he always disappears when we hang out so I'm lonely..."

Scarlett just stared at him while drinking her water. He said all of that in just a matter of seconds. He was even more energized than she was on a daily basis. He gave her a look and she waved him off.

"Nothing! That IS weird!"

She laughed nervously.

"...I'm just an island so I don't even have a neighbor. It f-ing sucks..."

She turned to Cade, who stood by waiting for any other orders, and asked him if she had any other visitors that were due today. He looked at his notes and shook his head but felt the need to add,

"However, tomorrow Italy will be coming to pick up some documents that you had to sign just a few weeks ago. He sent a note saying quote, 'Vengo a prendere il mio documento e portare un po ' di pasta bella! (I'm coming to pick up my document and bring you some pasta beautiful!)'"

Scarlett nodded and excused Cade for the rest of the day, leaving her and America alone in the kitchen. She looked at the blonde nation and his bright ocean-blue eyes showed obvious interest in something. She smiled and punched his shoulder playfully.

"What's with that look?"

"What was that language your assistant just spoke?"

He asked.

"Italian."

She replied nonchalantly. He tilted his head at her.

"And you understood it?"

He asked. She nodded and he slammed his hands on the table.

"TEACH ME!"

He yelled. She almost did a spit-take in surprise.

"What!?"

"Teach me Scarlett! Teach me how to learn another language other than English!"

America said, bringing his warm hands to grip her soft ones gently. She could almost laugh at how excited he became in such short amount of time. All she had to do was look into his bright eyes and she knew what he was thinking after all. So she walked over to the army of language books she has studied ever since she got them. She was pretty confident in her abilities to speak most languages now. Her favorite, other than English, was Japanese because it sounded so beautiful to her. Her least favorite was probably Arabic because...well it was just weird. She blew some dust that had covered them and presented them to Alfred.

"Books?"

He asked. She giggled and nodded.

"Yep, each book has every word of one language and it teaches you how to speak and read it. It's actually quite easy to understand."

She said as she handed him the book. He looked at it and smiled softly.

"Where did you get these?"

"Oh...Um...Britain gave them to me since I asked for them."

At the mention of England, America's face dropped a bit and his smile turned into a slight frown. He sighed as he put the book down on the table and sat back down. Britannia knew she probably should've made up an excuse for the books. She walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You know...He did ask me to give them to you whenever I saw you. He didn't want to give them to you personally because he thought you didn't like him anymore."

She said. America's eyes went wide for a second before going back to their original state. He crossed his arms and looked down.

"It's not that I don't like him anymore. It's just...complicated I guess...But...Eventually...I think we will be friends at least. Just as long as he doesn't start another war."

He joked. I laughed and waved my hand at him.

"No chance! He's too busy arguing with France about something. But if you really want me to teach you how to speak the other languages, I will certainly do so because you're my best friend haha. And, we can study in my brand new ruby castle! Sorry, I just love saying that haha. Have your people started on a house for you yet?"

"Hell yeah they have! Well...not yet but we're making the plans to! It's going to be the best house ever! And we're going to call it the 'White House' because it's going to be solid white! And when it gets built, I want you to come over so I can give you a tour. The blueprints are looking...what's the word?"

"Bad-ass?"

"Yeah bad-ass!"

He screamed happily. The two laughed and joked about what America wanted in his house for the next thirty minutes. Most of the things he wanted were a pool, a bowling alley, and a movie theatre...Even though movies didn't exist then...Yeah, I don't know how he knows what a movie is...

"So what are you going to call this castle of yours Scarlett?"

He asked after their friendly laughs decreased. Scarlett put her hand to her chin in thought and a bright light bulb appeared on top of her head.

"Lionheart Castle! You know why? Because it's the city where the castle is located and it's the biggest city in my country! Although, that might change when I make my journey through the the rest of my land. The top part is covered in icy mountain tops so I will have to bring my coat and the bottom is like really tropical so my country is all fucked up. But I mean, it's just like your country, am I right? The weather elements are all mixed up because the land is in a variety of places where there are different temperatures and climates."

She said after thinking about it. He nodded and crossed his arms again.

"True. I've only seen civilized people in the eastern part of my country but sometimes I like to go west and hang out with my Native American dudes. The taught me how to hunt and ration my resources. And they wear barely any clothes so you know that's cool that I get to do that too!"

He said with a blush. Scarlett punched him in the arm while laughing.

"Oh shut up pervert! It would be kind of cool to hang out with an Native tribe though. I have none for some reason. Oh! I almost forgot to ask you! Have you noticed that everytime you see someone, they know exactly who you are and you automatically know what their name is!? You know what I'm saying?"

Scarlett asked America. He nodded and grinned.

"Yeah I know what you're talking about. I think it's because they're our citizens so we just know who they are. However, I have no idea what other countries' citizens' names are. Like if I visit Canada, a person might say 'hello America' to me but I'm just like, 'Sorry...I don't know you...but hi anyways!' Haha."

America laughed and propped his shoes on the table while swinging his arms behind his head. Britannia didn't mind because she knew that she does that as well, to the displeasure of Britain. Thinking about it, Scarlett decided that she actually wanted to see this Canada America had always talked about. He said they almost looked exactly alike and that sounded pretty interesting.

"Hey Alfred, can I meet Canada?"

She asked him suddenly. He stopped laughing and looked at her in surprise.

"You want to meet my bro?"

"Yeah, I want to see you two stand next to each other hehe."

She said with a wink. He smiled and stood up.

"Okay! Well then when I have to go back, come with me and we can visit him!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! I hope you liked that haha. Bringing America back into the story made the chapter so much easier to type up lol. And she has a freaking Ruby castle! I kind of used the Ruby Palace from Sword Art Online as my inspiration so it kind of looks like that just not floating in the sky. If you want me to go more in depth about what the castle looks like or what's inside in later chapters, just tell me. Anyway, please help me come up with a name for the story if you have any suggestions. Remember, it's just about her and America's journey through history together so think about that when thinking of a name. AND I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT IF YOU ARE A QUOTEV READER AND YOU FAVORITE THE STORY, I WILL FOLLOW YOU BECAUSE I AM GRATEFUL HAHA. If Fanfiction wants me to do that just tell me guys. Okay please review and comment on the story and tell me how I did! Finally, thanks so much for giving your time to read this and I will see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Visiting Canada

**I do not own Hetalia but I wish I did!**

* * *

 **It is time for another chapter! Yeah I know, this chapter is coming a bit earlier than usual but that's a good thing isn't it!? Well bringing in fromt the last chapter, Scarlett will finally meet Canada and they might get some alone time since America will be busy by stuff of his own. I will explain more later but you get the point! Anyway, I decided to update faster because I got a surge in readership and a couple of reviews and comments and lots of follows from all of the sites the story is on! SO I thank you guys for doing that! Like I said, if you're from Quotev and your favorite the story, I will follow you and probably read some stuff you have published since you have done that with me! Okay so please review and comment on the chapter and tell me what you think of it so far! haha we're still in the 1770s but I will go faster throughout. And for the love of God, please help me choose a name for the story! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 6: Visiting Canada

 **(Year: 1790)**

Sleeping in her fancy new king-sized bed, Scarlett slept like an angel in the dark room. Her beautiful eyes were closed as she dreamt about heavenly things. She didn't sleep in late as her eyes opened slowly. She groaned a bit as she raised her head from her pillow. Her blonde hair was sprawled out across the bed spread in all directions but always looked "in check"; meaning she doesn't know the meaning of having "bed-head". She stood up and stretched her arms above her head with a girly squeak coming from her lips. Walking over to the curtains, she opened them up slowly and let her eyes adjust to the morning sunlight. It was a warm day in April and she was surprised by that. April was usually a very rainy month for Britannia.

"Hmm...I wonder if America's up and wants to go for a walk..."

She said to herself as she made her to her door. Opening it, she left her room and walked down the stairs to hear someone in the kitchen. It was most likely Alfred since he never stopped thinking about food. Scarlett thought this was because during the Revolutionary war, he had to ration his food and barely had any during the harsh winters. Who could blame him!? In fact, America was in the kitchen but he was not digging through the pantry like Scarlett thought he would be doing. He sat at the kitchen table with a cup of water gripped tightly in his hands and a big frown on his face. She tilted her head in confusion and silently walked over to him.

"Alfred? You okay?"

She asked as she stood beside him. He looked up at her and shrugged. Okay, something was definitely wrong. She put her hand on his back and asked him again but softer. He sighed and almost whispered his response.

"Benjamin Franklin just died..."

He said sadly. But America wasn't one to cry easily. Scarlett sat down next to him, obviously concerned.

"How do you know?"

She asked him.

"Well remember when we had that talk about knowing each citizen's name just because they were our own? Well because he was one of my citizens, I got a horrible chill up my spine and I just knew that he passed away. You know? Does that make sense Scarlett?"

He asked her in a saddened voice. She sighed and rubbed his back up and down gently.

"Yeah, it does make sense. Alfred, I'm sorry...Are you okay about it?"

She questioned as she stared into his blue eyes. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well...I want to go to his funeral since he was like a Dad to me. So I'm going to leave this afternoon. My men are kind of pissed about it but whatever, I'll just give them some more money and they will be happy. Umm...Do you want to come with me? I mean, you did say you wanted to meet Canada right?"

He said with a smile, quickly getting back to his old self. She was glad and happy he was better as she nodded. He continued,

"Alright cool! Plus, you will get to see my new cities and all of that shit since you haven't been there since the war. Oh! And I just got this new state which is called Rhode Island so that's pretty cool even though it's kind of small...Anyway, the funeral will probably be in Philadelphia so I'm going to attend that while you are at Canada's. I'm going to drop you off at his house and then y'all can become allies or whatever and then I'll come back after. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I just got to get all of my clothes packed real quick."

She told him as she stood up from the table and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. In truth, she was pretty excited to be going to America again and meeting Alfred's brother. Even though it was so soon, she didn't have anything she had to do such as paperwork or public events. She did have to go tell her boss that she was leaving though. He would be pissed if she didn't. Scarlett packed everything from dresses to shoes and even an array of make-ups. She had to look good everywhere she went even though she wasn't picky on what she wore. As soon as she was done, she ran downstairs with her bag and saw that America was waiting at the front door with his bag slung over his shoulder. He smiled and opened the door for her. She nodded to him in thanks and the two walked to the port. Before leaving, Scarlett remembered to run over to the state house and tell her boss where she was going.

"And how long will you be gone?"

He asked as he stared down at some paper he was reading.

"I don't know...But can I go? Can I go? Please!?"

Britannia asked frantically. The Britannian president sighed and gave her a smile.

"I guess so...But when you get back you-"

"Yay! Yay! Thank you! Oh my gosh! Yay! I'll be back soon!"

She screamed as she ran out with her bag. Her boss stared at the door for a few seconds before rolling his eyes and getting back to work. On the other side of the city, America was getting his men ready for the trip back. Some of them were drunk so he had to help those guys back to the ship. He didn't mind though, it was a good work-out.

"Dudes! We are adding an addition to the trip!"

He told his men at the docks. Their eyes sparkled and they grinned.

"Is it a prostitute!? Does that mean we won't have blue balls the whole way back!?"

One of them yelled. Alfred cleared his throat and gave the man a weird look.

"Uhh...No...But anyways, I'm bringing Britannia with me so she can meet my bro Canada. But you guys better be nice to her or I'm going to eat your food for the whole trip!"

The young nation threatened. The Americans gulped and nodded their heads in obedience as said new addition to the boat arrived. Their eyes went wide at how pretty the country of Britannia was. Some of them had met her before but the others were in complete awe at her beauty. Scarlett gave a shy wave and a wide smile as she walked over to Alfred to stand by his side.

"Okay, I'm ready to go America. My boss said it was okay."

She told him. He grinned.

"Awesome! Okay let's go!"

He said as the two boarded the ship. Although...America had to get back off to get his men on the ship since they were drooling and in a daze...

* * *

Long story short, all of the men tried to flirt with Scarlett but she just thought they were being really nice to her. Yeah, she was really innocent. Once they were back in the colonies, America instantly showed her his newly-built navy that he said he was going to build so strong that it would beat any boat that came his way. He also showed her what his money looked like. He was just really excited that she was back in his own country; them being best friends and all.

"Alright come on. Time to meet my bro. I hope you don't mind me leaving to go to Ben's funeral, I would stay with you but I mean..."

America stopped and frowned sadly in the middle of his sentence. Britannia shook her head and gave him a smile.

"No it's okay Alfred, I understand. You don't have to say it. Just don't be sad okay?"

She said to him. She hated it when he was sad because he always seemed happy all of the time so it just made everything else seem depressing. She knew how to cheer him up though. Just give him a little pep talk and he was always ready to go. And just like she thought, his boyish smile soon came back and his mood was more optimistic. He grabbed her hand and ran over to Canada's house which was right on the border between their countries. This was so Alfred could visit him anytime he wanted. It was also really cold up here and Scarlett realized that America absolutely hated it. He kept shivering and saying such things like, "Damn it, it's fucking freezing," or "Why does bro have to live in the fucking North Pole!?" You know, stuff like that.

"You do know Alfred that your place is this cold as well."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to like it..."

He muttered as he held his arms. They walked through the pine tree forest until they came to a large cozy-looking log house. Each log was placed perfectly in connection with each other. Smoke came out of the long tall stone chimney and it made the houses' surroundings smell like firewood. Scarlett absolutely loved it and brought her hands to her chest in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, his home is so cute! It gives off a 'homey' feeling. Does that make sense?"

She asked as she turned to the boy next to her. He shrugged.

"I guess so haha. Okay...Let's see if he's home."

He said mischievously as he banged on the door loudly. It did nothing, but make the snow on top of the roof fall on his head. He yelped in surprise as some of it ran down his back while Scarlett bursted out laughing.

"Hahaha! Epic fail!"

"Shut up and help me get this snow out of my shirt!"

He screamed in panic. She rolled her eyes and lifted the back of his shirt up so that the snow fell to the ground. Alfred sighed in relief and looked up to see his brother standing at the front door with a look of expectation.

"That happens every single time you try it America. Think of something better eh."

He said as America crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyway, this is Britannia. Well...I like to call her Scarlett since that's her name but you can call her whatever you like."

America told Canada. He smiled at Scarlett and held his hand out. She was a bit hesitant since she was shy but she shook his hand all the same. She was surprised at how Canada looked. He was about the same height as America, if not shorter. He was probably a bit less muscular than his brother but it didn't really seem to be an issue seeing as how he still looked strong. His hair looked wavy and was two-toned with a curl on top of it; the top being a lighter blonde than the bottom half of his hair. It blended well though, she might add. He wore glasses that covered his bright violet-colored eyes. Scarlett had to admit, the two brothers looked almost identical if you put them up beside each other.

"And Scarlett, this is Canada. His name is Matthew if you want to call him by that."

"America...Don't give my name out to just anyone..."

Canada said with a red face as he averted his eyes away from Scarlett. Alfred slapped him on the back and laughed.

"Naw bruh, Scarlett's awesome! Okay guys I have to leave before the funeral starts so I'll come back in about three or four hours. God, if it rains during a funeral I'm going to fucking cry..."

America whispered the last part to himself as he bid the Canadian and Britannian farewell. You could still hear him cursing out loud because it started to snow even harder. Turning back to each other, Canada's face went red again and he opened his door.

"U-Um...C-Come in Britannia..."

He told her in a quiet tone. She found it adorable that he was so shy. She loved it when guys blushed.

"Thank you Canada, and you don't have to be so shy around me."

She told him as she took off her coat and gave it to him. He hung it on a hook next to the door and gave her a smile.

"S-Sorry...It's just I've always been that way. No offense you in any w-way..."

He said as he walked her into the kitchen. The aroma was simply hypnotizing to Scarlett as she walked into the room. The smell of pancakes and syrup filled her senses and made her wobble a bit from the strong sweet smelling food.

"Oh Matthew, it smells awesome in here!"

She yelled in happiness as she sat down. Canada chuckled and sat down across from her after making her some hot chocolate.

"I can see why you and America are best friends. You two are alike in many ways. Britain told me this before you came."

"When did you talk to Britain?"

Scarlett asked him. He tilted his head at her and sipped his drink.

"He comes to visit me every month to see how I'm doing. He still takes care of me unlike you two."

He replied.

"Oh..."

The room was silent for a few seconds since neither country could think of anything to say. The silence was then destroyed by a certain miniature polar bear who just walked in like he was a human.

"Canada, the toilet's clogged again."

The bear said as it hopped onto the table. Canada huffed in annoyance while Scarlett jumped up in her seat. Her bright green eyes went wide at the cute little guy in front of her.

"He talks!?"

She asked loudly. America had told her that Canada had a pet polar bear but he never said it could talk! The polar bear looked at her and got real close to her face.

"Who are you?"

"B-Britannia..."

She said almost in a whisper. The bear shrugged and climbed onto her shoulder. He then laid down and fell asleep right then and there. Yeah...Scarlett looked at Matthew in surprise and Canada laughed.

"Well I guess he likes you. That's Kumajirou. He's kind of weird and he forgets my name all of the time but he keeps me busy and is good company I guess...So tell me about yourself Scarlett. I mean...This is the first time we have met and all...It is surprising a-actually...T-That we haven't met sooner..."

"It is isn't it. I guess we've both been busy..."

She said to him. She then continued on to talk about what she liked to do such as sports and cooking. Scarlett found that Canada was a great listener. America was too but he usually said something every time she was done so they could continue the conversation. Canada didn't say anything so she just kept talking and talking while he listened to her with a nod and a smile.

"So that's why they built me the Lionheart Castle...Well now that I think about it, it's probably scarlet-colored since my name is Scarlett. Ugh, my guys are so lame."

She said as she lifted her mug to sip her drink again. She stopped when she realized she had finished it twenty minutes ago.

"Oh! Let me get you some more."

Canada said as he poured her some more hot chocolate. She thanked him and stirred the light brown drink with her spoon. It helped blend the milk that Canada had put in there. She rested her chin on her palm and hummed in satisfaction. She had talked for who knows how long and now she had nothing else to say for the first time in her life. The only other topic she could think of was Britain so she decided to bring him up.

"So...How's Britain?"

She asked him. Canada inaudibly gasped but Scarlett noticed it.

"To tell you the truth, he's pushing it. Not with me, with America."

Scarlett tilted her head in confusion and he continued.

"Well, his men keep committing acts of impressment, which is when you capture another person's ship and force their crew to become part of your crew. So Britain is doing that with a lot of America's sailors and since America just created his navy, it has been happening even more. He's probably pissed about it but he's not showing it. Britain is also saying that he supports America's native Indians who are in opposition with the colonials. Ugh...If they get in a war again I swear...And if they do, I just have this feeling that I'll be brought into it. I bet America will try and invade me since I'm technically British territory. Well, I mean his men of course. America himself would be in total rejection of an invasion of Canada. We might fight sometimes but we would never do that to one another. If it happens, I won't blame him, I will blame his president and generals..."

Matthew said very quickly for once. He barely said anything before and now he wouldn't stop talking to her about another war that seemed to be on its way. She never thought there would be another one by the way England acted but maybe he really was hiding something. She prayed what Canada was saying wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Hey! I'm back guys!"

America yelled as he suddenly bursted into the kitchen. Canada and Scarlett's eyes went wide since they didn't even hear the front door open. Canada immediately shut his mouth of war talk and gave his brother a sympathetic smile.

"How was the funeral America?"

"fine, a lot of people were there. I think I counted 20,000."

"You counted all of them!?"

Matthew and Scarlett yelled. He grinned and nodded.

"Yeah I got bored before the funeral started so I just decided to count everyone who was there for fun. So...are you two like friends now?"

The blonde asked the other two teens. The two nodded after looking at each other and America's smile grew.

"Awesome! Hey bro, is it okay if we spend the night here? I'm freaking beat from all of the sadness of today...Like everyone was crying and it actually rained. What could be sadder than that!? Ugh...I don't even...Whatever...So what did you guys talk about?"

Scarlett looked at Matthew, who lowered his head to avoid her gaze. She turned back to Alfred and waved her hand.

"Oh nothing. Just normal stuff like hobbies and such."

She told him as a dodge. But she knew that the topic Canada had told her would come up again sometime. She just hoped the three of them would come out of it unharmed...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Yep I think the next chapter will be the war of 1812. I told you guys this would be a long story haha. And just in case you were wondering, nicknames like "Alfie" for America or "Mattie" for Canada will come later. And America will say dude a lot more often later since it's only 1790 haha. This chapter was so much longer than I thought it would be. I even had writer's block for half of it haha. Please review or comment and tell me what you thought of the chapter! Please favorite and follow the story as well because my day gets better every time I get the text from Fanfiction haha. Finally, thanks so much for giving me your time to read the story and I will see you next time! Oh yeah, and this chapter so didn't come out early like I thought it would. I started on Thursday and ended on Saturday haha.**


	7. Chapter 7: The War of 1812

**I do not own Hetalia but...well you know the rest...**

* * *

 **Hey guys! It's time for another chapter of my Hetalia story. So this one, I'd say, will be a little different in the sense that America will start out as being the main character of the chapter because this war is all about him but again since Britannia exist, she might just affect how the war goes. Anyway, thanks so much for commenting and reviewing and all of that crap because it really does help the story get into the "popular" section of the sites. So please review or comment on the story and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Don't just scroll past my request because I mean come on guys! Okay, I'm going to shut up. Finally, thanks so much for reading and here so the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 7: The War of 1812

 **(Year: 1812)**

America was beyond pissed. His blood boiled every time he received a report of British impressment on his American sailors. There were also issues with trade since Britain was now at war with France. Again. America knew that England knew all of this was happening and he knew he would do nothing about it. It just made him really mad that his once loved caretaker didn't even have the consideration of treating him like a real country; a nation for that matter. It was 1812, and by then his country had been expanded by a gigantic margin. With the help of the Louisiana Purchase, his country expanded all the way to the west and beyond. This put extra emphasis on why he, America, should be treated and respected as a country. During his research, he found that Britain was not doing this with Britannian sailors. This might be because she had the stronger navy but that just showed a double standard in Britain's actions.

"America..."

His president asked him as they both sat at a desk in the newly-built White House. Alfred looked at him with an exhausted look and dark spots under his eyes. He was mad, he was tired, and he was sad that another war was on its way. President James Madison, his boss, shifted in his place as he stood next to his country. He obviously didn't want to give America the news of what had just happened even though he probably knew already.

"...I've just approved of an attack on British Canada...We are getting troops ready right now."

He said. Alfred quickly looked up at him in surprise and stood up.

"Why!?"

"Because if we can take over Canadian territory, Great Britain will lose its resources and its troops in that region. Don't worry, the Canadians are expected to welcome us as their liberators. Plus, it should be a cakewalk Alfred. The United States has nearly eight million people while Canada only has 500,000. There shouldn't be any-"

America cut him off.

"That's not what I'm worried about! Canada is my brother and you just want to invade his land and take it over!? That's bullshit! I don't care if Britain has troops there, I'm not going with the general to attack. It's going to be a huge failure anyways. Trust me...My brother is stronger than you guys think..."

He said as he walked out of the room. His boss sighed and turned his eyes towards the window. He could not let England do this to his country and he knew he had to do whatever he needed to do, even if that meant invading America's younger brother. He felt like the newspapers were right in saying that this whole operation would be a success but doubts rang through his mind as he knew Alfred was almost always right...

* * *

"Okay so why do I have a pool room in the castle if there's no water in the pool?"

Scarlett asked one of her engineers. He started to sweat.

"Oh umm...We haven't figured out how to get the water in it yet. But don't worry! We will eventually!"

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Cade who came in with a letter.

"A letter from Canada, Lady Britannia."

He said, his voice a bit older since she had hired him twenty years ago. She hated that the people around her kept aging while she didn't but someone had to be a country right? She took the letter from him and tore the opening from its bright red seal that bonded it. She and Canada became good friends after their first meeting and traded letters regularly so this was a routine the both of them had. Her eyes scanned the words on the letter Canada had written and her smile quickly faded.

"He was right..."

She whispered as she finished the letter. The letter said that America's army was planning on invading his country and he knew this was about to happen. She suddenly felt herself get angry at America for doing this. First she was going to go over there and find out what the hell was going on. And if she found out that America was deliberately doing this, he was going to get his ass kicked! She threw the paper down and stomped to her room where she packed her stuff. She threw the bag over her shoulder while her assistant stood by; to nervous to ask her why she was mad. She never really got angry, but when she did she was a bit scary and intimidating.

"Get a ship ready."

She told him. He jumped and nodded his head.

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

Scarlett walked outside of her giant beautiful home after done packing and expected a ship to be ready. She needed the fastest ship to get there so she could somehow talk Alfred out of doing such a thing to his brother. It was now June but she feared that things would escalate way too quickly. She didn't even tell her boss she was leaving as she got onto the ship Cade had readied for her and sailed across the Atlantic. The trip was filled with worry and tension as none of the crew members had the courage to talk to her about it. All Scarlett did was lean on the railing of the boat and stare out into the direction the boat was headed. She barely ate, giving most of her food to the rest of the crew, and she slept in the same spot she stood. And her men didn't dare slack off. She didn't want to be portrayed as mean and unforgiving but she was just pissed that this familiar scene was happening all over again. It almost made her cry.

"Lady Britannia, we are almost to Baltimore."

One of her men told her after the many days they spent at sea.

"Thank you."

She replied back to him as she stood up. She looked over the boat to see just a glimpse of land. Her green eyes lit up in a fiery way as the ship finally tied itself to the dock. American sailors were surprised to see her walk off the ship since there was no notice of her arrival. She walked through the men without saying "hello" as she made her way to America's White House. She has never seen it before and was delighted to see how magnificent it was even though her temper was flaring.

"Britannia! U-Um...Welcome! America should be in his bedroom down the hall!"

The security guards at the front door stuttered as they showed her the way and took her bag. She quietly thanked them as they led her to his bedroom door and left. She stared at the tiny little carvings that were engraved into the door before taking a deep breath and walking in. Alfred was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands as she walked in. He looked up and his blue eyes went wide as he stood up.

"Scarlett! I didn't know you-"

He was cut off by a painful slap to his cheek. His lips let out a small grunt as his hand brought itself to the red mark on his face. He looked at her with his eyes big and glistened over at the thought of her hitting him. She didn't give him time to say anything as she yelled,

"Why the hell would you invade Canada, America!"

She screamed at him, her hand burning. She continued,

"He's your brother! He didn't do anything to you!"

She yelled. He took his hand off his cheek and screamed back.

"You think I don't know that!? My boss did it without my consent even though I told him not to! I didn't even go with the army because I couldn't even bare the thought of attacking my brother Scarlett! Don't you think I have more sense than that!? And the invasion was a total disaster like I thought it would be! Don't you think I feel bad enough!? And...And..."

His eyes watered as he sat back down on the bed and buried his face in his hands again. Scarlett suddenly felt really sorry for hitting him and accusing him of the attack. She guessed she wasn't even thinking about it when she read that letter. She sat next to him and lifted his face so that he could look at her. She rubbed the spot she hit and he flinched.

"Alfred, I-I...I'm sorry...I didn't..."

She couldn't find the right words at how sorry she really was. He shook his head and took her hand.

"No, you didn't know. But...I'm glad you're here. I could use any comfort I can get..."

He said quietly as he laid his head on her shoulder and gave her a hug. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and hugged him tightly. Okay, this REALLY made her feel bad! She rubbed his arms slowly and spoke soothing words to him as he was on the verge of crying in her arms. She had not realized how strongly he felt about this and how strongly he loved his brother. She thought he would continue being sad but he got angry and stood up. She thought he was mad at her for some reason but that wasn't the case.

"This is all Britain's fault! It's always his fucking fault!"

"America, calm down..."

She tried to tell him but he was in his own world right now. His behavior really made her think of the Revolutionary days. He had the same face but with a different anger in his eyes.

"All he does is pit the three of us against each other because he thinks he owns us! He still thinks we're his little pawns in his little game Scarlett! But...I didn't think he would go so low as to force my government to attack Canada! We...We have to do something! I can't even..."

He looked at her as if he finished his sentence with his look but she understood. She nodded and gave him another hug. She could tell he just needed to calm down by how long he lingered in her embrace. The three of them, America, Canada, and Britannia, wanted all of this to stop but they all knew that because of Britain that wasn't going to happen. Britain always found a way to piss one of them off and create a chain of mishaps...

* * *

 **(Year: 1814)**

He sat there on the hill, gun in hand, and stared at the burning White House.

His White House.

The grass around him blew with the wind as he sat there on the grassy hill overlooking Washington D.C. His boss and his men had already evacuated and only he was left. But he did not do any fighting. He knew this would happen and wasn't even sad about his house burning to pieces. After all, his dumbass generals burned down Canada's government buildings in York almost a year ago. So why would this be any different? The only reason he had a gun in his hand was in case Britain showed himself to the younger country. And he just might kill England this time for causing all of this.

"America..."

America jumped and turned around to see Canada standing there with a sympathetic look on his face. Alfred sighed and patted the seat next to him. Canada sat there and didn't know what to say.

"I didn't come here willingly. Britain had to drag me out of the house and even so I didn't fight or kill anyone."

"I know bro..."

America replied as he stared at the hot fiery flame. Canada was at a lost for words for a second before he heard America snicker.

"Looks like we both got screwed by the same person huh?"

He said with a small laugh. Matthew nodded and sighed, laying his head on his arms as they watched the scene down below. Britain's men were laying siege to the city and burning just about everything they could find. America would just build it again. And the White House wasn't that stable anyways. It had only been built for almost twenty years and it was already starting to crack on its foundation.

"I'm sorry about all of this Alfred..."

"I know man. But my men did the same to your capital so it's only fair...There he is..."

America said as he pointed down below at Britain. The British nation was looking around for, the two assumed, America as he tore through the trash and wood of the destroyed buildings. Alfred glared at him and shook his head.

"I hate him."

Canada gasped quietly and laid his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"America, you can't possibly hate him. He raised us...even though he has many problems..."

"No Matthew. I'm serious. I hate him. You and Scarlett may love him but I don't. I don't give a shit if he loves me or hates me either...Ugh, I can't even look at him anymore. I'm leaving. But I WILL throw him out of the continent...but I need your help bro."

"Alfred I-"

"Just think about it..."

America said as he walked away from the Canadian to join his men.

* * *

 **(Year:1815)**

"You know, this song is pretty good. When did you come up with it?"

America asked a man as he read a song the man had written. The man's face went red and he looked at the ground with a smile.

"It was when the Battle of Fort McHenry happened. So...You like it?"

He asked the young nation. Alfred grinned at the paper and nodded his head.

"Hell yeah dude! What do you call it?"

"The Star-Spangled Banner."

The man said with a look of pride. Alfred's smile widened at the name.

"That's so freaking awesome! I actually think this should be our national anthem Francis! Like, every country has their own song that they represent and stuff and this would be great for us! Especially since we just won the war. And yeah, that battle was totally brutal, but we beat the shit out of Britain and sent him home. I hope he just leaves us alone for now on. You know bro? Oh man, I got to show Scarlett this shit!"

He said loudly as he ran over to her. She had been over to visit him so she could be present for the treaty America and Britain signed that officially ended the war in America's victory. The two said very few words to each other but none of it was significant. She was also there to help Alfred re-build his White House. Canada said he would help as well. With the three of them, the job wouldn't take that long; certainly faster than the first White House.

"What!? What is it!? Hahaha!"

Scarlett giggled as he excitingly jumped around her. She was so much happier now that America was all joyful again. She guessed war just put a bad taste in his mouth. Then again, it did that with everybody. But now that it was over and he won, he was excited to spend more time with her and his brother. Instead of breaking them apart, it seems that the war has bonded America and Canada closer than they have ever been. Canada doesn't disappear when the two hang out anymore!

"My dude, Francis Scott Key, wrote me a song and it's awesome! Look it!"

He said as he handed her the song.

"Hmmm...And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air...gave proof through the night...that our flag was still there...oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave...O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave...Wow! America this song is awesome! I wish one of my guys would write me a song. What are you going to do with it?"

She asked as she handed him back the song.

"Well, I'll write you a song if you want me to. And I think it would be cool if it was my national anthem. What do you think? Is that a good idea?"

He asked her with bright ocean-blue eyes. She nodded and giggled again at his optimism. She then wondered what kind of song he would write for her. It would be even better if he sang it for her. She has never heard him sing but she's been curious for the past few years.

"Okay guys, it's time to get started on my house. Oh and bro? I'm gonna help you re-build your buildings too."

America told his younger brother. Canada smiled softly and waved his hands in front of his face.

"No need eh. I already finished it. But thanks for offering."

"Whoa! You already finished it!? Fucking A!"

Scarlett and Canada looked at him in confusion and tilted their heads.

"Huh?"

They both asked in unison. He shrugged and laughed.

"I don't know, I just say stuff! Now let's stop shitting around and get started dudes! This is going to be the best badass house ever! And since we're building it again, I'm putting a freaking swimming pool in this time!"

And with that, the three got started on what would be the most widely known house of all time!

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Yeah, The war of 1812 is like the most boring war in American history haha. I mean, nothing really happens other than the burning of the White House and the national anthem. And in case you didn't know, the song doesn't even become the anthem until the 1900s I think haha. Weird huh? And I would be the best fucking history teacher ever! I'm only in 11th grade right now but I hope that I got everything right. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it because I did the best that I could! Please review and comment on the chapter and if you don't I will come to your house and force you to write one with my shotgun. That's not a threat but it is. No seriously, don't call the cops on me for saying that. Finally, thanks so much for reading the chapter, I hope you learned some shit, and I will see you next time! Next is the Civil War but it might not be what you think it will!**


	8. Chapter 8: Netherlands' Permission

**I do not own Hetalia, but if I did I would be freaking rich!**

* * *

 **Hey guys! This might be in a little late but it's pretty early when you compare it to 90 percent of all the other authors who write fanfics. It usually takes them more than a month to write a simple chapter because they're either too lazy or life is a bitch for them and they're busy all the time with school and work. I just happen to make my own time because I'm awesome like that! For anyone who loves Japan and the Netherlands, you're in luck because they will be coming into the chapter today! But the chapter will mostly be about America and Britannia, as always. Please review and comment on the chapter and please tell me what you thought of it. Tell me some upcoming history events you would like me to mention! I'm more than willing to include it in the story. But you guys gotta tell me! I really hope I can ease the story from war and turn it to a funny loving direction but you know history. It's all f-ed up! Okay finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 8: Netherlands' Permission

 **(Year: 1853)**

It was a bright sunny day as the two young nations panned for gold in the golden state of California. Alfred recently discovered gold here and he really really really really wanted to tell Scarlett so he took a boat to her country, basically kidnapped her, then brought her back so they could hang out. She wasn't complaining though. Yes, her country has developed into a fine example of what a great nation should be, just like America, but it was a crapload of hard work! Scarlett literally walked on every single square mile of her large country in a quest for exploration. It took her about a year to map it all which then made her have constant headaches from time to time. Luckily for her, her people didn't take her efforts for granted as they all pitched in to build cities and towns every where they could. But, by Britannia's request, they preserved every single tree and environment they found for the plants and animals' sake. So in all of this, it was nice to get a long break once in a while.

"Whoa! It's so sparkly and gold! It's like a nugget!"

Scarlett told Alfred as she held a piece up in the sun to look at it. He grinned and nodded.

"I know right! I call it, 'the gold nugget'. Pretty awesome huh?"

"Damn right it is! You said everyone was calling this 'the California gold rush'?"

She asked him. He nodded.

"Well, actually the first gold rush was in North Carolina but that's basically right."

He said as he put the gold nugget she found in a bag filled with everything the two teens had collected today. They were the first ones to the mill so they got first dibs on whatever gold they found. And no man had the courage to fight with the two countries for gold; not that Alfred or Scarlett would mind. The two were very care-free when it had to do with what their citizens did around them, unless of course it was murder.

"Well...I think we've collected enough for today Scarlett. Did you have fun?"

America asked her. She giggled and nodded as she skipped beside him. He laughed as he looked inside their bag that was filled with gold. The two probably made a lot of money today and they were both proud of it. He was going to split it up to where it was equal and then the two were going to put it in their country's gold vault which stored all the money. America was proud to say that he was loaded and he knew Scarlett was too.

"Alfred..."

America's head shot up at the sound of Scarlett's soft quiet voice. He saw that she was looking around with a confused face and he almost got worried as to why that was.

"Yeah Scarlett, what's wrong?"

"Umm, I just noticed that I'm like the only girl here. Why's that?"

She asked him with curiosity. He never really noticed it either but now that he got a good look around, she really WAS the only girl who was panning for gold. There wasn't any reason why a girl couldn't pan for gold; at least, that's what he thought. He looked at her again and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Scarlett. That's really weird...Oh well, don't worry about it. You know why? Because we're going to talk to my boss over in D.C. about something kind of interesting. At least, I think so because we get to meet somebody new!"

He yelled in his usual happy tone. Scarlett tilted her head at him.

"Somebody new?"

He nodded as they made their way to America's capitol which somehow took a shorter time than what humans took to get to Virginia from California. Being a country's fucking awesome!

"Yep! You haven't met my bro Netherlands yet but he's pretty quiet and cool. He didn't like me at first because he knew I was Britain's territory but now we're bros. But we both haven't met Japan yet! His country is like totally separated from everyone else except Netherlands so that's the only reason why we are able to visit him now. I speak a little Japanese from those books you gave me but I heard you can speak it pretty well right? So can you be the best dudette ever and come with me to meet him!? Please!"

He pleaded as he dropped to his knees and gave her his puppy-dog look.

"Awww! I was going to come anyways America haha."

She giggled as he stood up again with a big smile. Now that he was 100 percent happy now, he started to sprint over to his White house with his best friend close behind.

"Damn it America! Slow down!"

"I can't! I want to leave right now!"

He yelled as they finally reached the house. The guards immediately let the two in and they stepped into the grand hall. America stopped in front of her and turned around so that he could look at her in the eye.

"Wait here while I talk to my boss in the Oval Office."

And with that, the young teenage boy ran to where he said he would be. She sighed and looked around. The hall was filled with portraits of America's presidents and of himself. It was kind of a tradition for every single country to take a self-portrait every single year to show what they looked like that year. Being a country, every single one them looked the same in every portrait but it still looked nice.

'He looks good...'

Scarlett thought as she looked at America's portrait from this year. He was wearing a dark jacket and trousers, a nice shirt, a vest, and a necktie. His hair always looked the same and she was glad because she loved the way his hair blew to the side in a cowlick while a thick strand of hair sticking straight up. When he wasn't looking, she played with it like a cat would a toy. He didn't care when she did this and usually continued what he was doing before he got in a playful mood and tackled her. And when that happened, they both GOT SO DAMN MUDDY! The president made it a daily chore for them to take a bath. She held her stomach and laughed just thinking about the many incidents they had gotten themselves into in the past couple of years. She stopped laughing when she heard her best friend's loud footsteps hit the hallway floor.

"Here he comes..."

She said as she waited for him. He ran into the room so fast that he slid on the waxed floor and hit the ground. He gasped in surprise and laid on the floor for a few seconds while Scarlett ran over to him.

"Are you okay!?"

She asked with worry written all over her face. She soon realized that he was on the floor so long cause he was laughing so hard. Her lips turned upwards into a smile as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Alfred, you scared me!"

"Hahaha...sorry...hahaha...Scarlett...hahaha...Okay...I'm good...haha..."

He said as she helped him up.

"But the reason I ran in here so fast was because my boss said we could go right now! So we're getting on a ship with my commodore or whatever and we're gonna sail to Japan. So come on!"

He grabbed her hand and they ran to the port where large black ships were waiting. She thought that was pretty cool that they were black but whatever. Once they were on, they started sailing right then. She and America brought all of their stuff for this trip but she honestly didn't know how long it would take. She asked America and he said that they were going to go around Africa, get to China, and then go to Japan so it would take long time. Luckily, new inventions made travel time faster for them. But then again, Scarlett loved staring into the bright blue ocean. That was her favorite hobby and America's eyes just so happened to be the same color. She could stare at them forever if he would let her.

"No you dipshit, I don't want you to enslave them. It's not right! But it is! They pick cotton for us and we need them. No you don't! Slavery is wrong you redneck hillbillies. Whatever, you guys have slavery too! But at least we treat our slaves with respect, you southerners just whip them. Pshhh, whatever. I don't need to hear that from your yankee ass!"

America yelled at himself angrily. Looking away from the coming waves of the sea, Scarlett stared at America in confusion. Why was he talking to himself as if there were two sides? He just sat a few feet away from her on the ground with his arms crossed as he yelled at himself. The people on the crew acted like it was a normal thing as they continued their ship duties. She looked around before she crawled over to him and looked up into his eyes. Once she did this, his eyes focused on her and he stopped.

"Oh! Hey Scarlett!"

He said happily.

"What the hell? Why did you change your mood all of a sudden? You were just yelling at yourself just then."

She told him. He looked dazed for a second before realizing what she said.

"Ohhh. Don't worry about that. That's just my people arguing about some stuff...It's been happening a lot lately...About slavery I think...I don't support it at all but it's up to congress to make the decision of abolishing it. I'm sure they will soon and this whole argument will be over. Do you have this problem Scarlett?"

He asked her. She shook her head and sat next to him.

"Some merchant ship tried to sell me some slaves a few years back but I told them no and I told my boss I don't care what he thinks so that was that. I probably couldn't do that now since the government's gotten a bit bigger and more organized. I can't really explain it but it's like a system, you know?"

She said to him. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, exactly. That's why I couldn't tell them to stop because so many people supported it and the government did too. Ugh, I hate it but it will go away eventually. Whoa! Holy shit! I see him!"

"Who?"

Scarlett asked as the two stood up and ran to the edge of the ship.

"My bro, Netherlands!"

America yelled as he waved at the giant Dutch ship in front of them. Britannia was getting more anxious as to who this "Netherlands" was, but by the way America described him he sounded like he was a role model. As soon as the two ships connected to each other, America grabbed Scarlett and jumped overboard to Netherlands' ship. He stopped when the two were in front of a tall young man that was probably a couple years older than them; younger than England but older than them. He had fair white skin and light blonde hair that he styled straight up. It looked better than if someone described it to Scarlett. He was very muscular and those muscles blended in with his height well. He was a few inches taller than Alfred so he must have been at least six feet tall or taller. He wore a blue and white scarf around his neck and the end waved with the wind every so often. Scarlett blushed when she saw him and she hid behind America when his bright green eyes looked at her.

"Hello America. Who's this?"

"Hey dude! This is...huh? Scarlett, why are you hiding behind me?"

He asked her as he revealed her. Her face got even redder and she looked away. America looked at her weirdly and rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"This is Britannia but her real name is Scarlett and that's what I like to call her. Scarlett, this is my bro, Netherlands."

"Umm...Hi..."

She said shyly. In truth, she thought Netherlands was a pretty cute guy. She had never really thought like this so it was pretty embarrassing for her. Netherlands smiled a bit and took out a gloved hand for her to shake. She did lightly and he crossed his arms.

"Nice to meet you. And I'm not as scary as I seem, I guess I just come across that way..."

He said. Scarlett looked at her and shook her head.

"Oh no! That's not what I think of you at all!"

She said frantically and all red-faced. Alfred chuckled and patted her back softly.

"She's just a bit shy bro. She'll get used to you sooner or later."

He said. Netherlands nodded and smiled.

"So you two are here to see Japan, yes?"

The two nodded and he continued.

"...Well I'm glad you came to me first before you went instead of just sailing into Japan's port. I would've had to blow your ship up and kill you."

He said with a quiet laugh. Scarlett looked at Alfred but he seemed unfazed by Netherlands' statement.

"...But anyways, you have my permission to go and make negotiations with Japan. I mean...he's pretty cut off from the rest of the world but you can sure as hell try. It could be good for him and plus, I'm tired of standing here on this shitty ship when I can be at home counting money and cleaning my kitchen. You know why?"

He was going to continue talking but America rolled his eyes and waved his hand around.

"Yeah, yeah. Money makes the world go round. You tell me every time I see you dude. So we're going to go see him now. It was great seeing you dude!"

He yelled as he gave Netherlands a fist bump and a hug. Netherlands turned to Scarlett and gave her a warm smile.

"It was nice meeting you Scarlett."

He said as he brought his hand out again. She giggled and shook his hand with a reddened face again. Netherlands chuckled and said farewell to the two teens before they got off his ship. They were now able to sail in Japan's port in Edo. As the sailed into the port, America glanced over at Scarlett and put his hands in his pockets.

"Uh..."

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her.

"So...What was that back there?"

He asked her. she gave him a look that said she didn't know what he was talking.

"What do you mean?"

"Dudette, you were blushing like your life depended on it."

He said with a slight laugh. Her face went red again and she shrugged.

"I don't know...I guess I'm...just starting to like guys now...It's kind of new for me...Haven't you met any girl countries that caught your eye?"

She asked him. His face lit up and he grinned with pink cheeks.

"Well, I haven't really met any other girl countries except you and you're my best friend so yeah. But I...I don't know...I-"

"Sir! We have arrived in Edo! The Japanese are requesting that they see you!"

One of America's crew members reported. Alfred nodded and looked at Scarlett.

"Ready to meet another country?"

"Yep!"

She said happily as the two stepped off the ship. Getting a good look at the Japanese people, she had no idea that they looked totally different from anyone she had ever seen before. Everyone's hair was either black or dark brown. Their eyes were dark and slightly squinted and they all wore robes. She had learned how to speak Japanese in her language book but it had no descriptions of the people or pictures of them. Not that she cared, she was just amazed at how different they were. One of them walked up to her and America and bowed in front of them.

"Kon'nichiwa! We would rike you to reave please!"

He said politely. America laughed, as if he didn't even hear him, and shook his head.

"No can do dude! Now where's Japan? I wanna talk to him about some things."

He said. The man's face twisted into panic as he looked back at his peers. They shrugged at him and you could visibly see that he was thinking of ways to get out of this situation.

"T-This way..."

The man finally said in a thick Asian accent. Britannia looked at America and they both had the same look as they followed the man. He brought them to a beautiful papered household with sliding doors and designs. They walked through a pretty Japanese garden accompanied by a magnificent Koi fish pond. Scarlett had to stop a few times so she could stare at one thing here and one thing there. America was no better as he acted like the American he was. The Japanese man just kept walking. If he didn't, he would faint from having these two strong nations behind him. Not to mention the fact that they had warships. These warships had about 70 cannon guns that were aimed right at the town in case something bad happened.

"Japan, America and Britannia are here..."

He said to a blanket-covered person. The blanket slowly lifted up and the man, Japan, stood up. He was shorter than both of them. He had dark black shiny hair and eyes and he wore a light blue robe that fitted his slim body nicely. She thought he was cute too but in a puppy-dog kind of way.

"Uh...Herro...I am Japan. N-Nice to meet you..."

He told them. Alfred and Scarlett nodded as Japan bowed before them. They had met a new country and discovered a culture that no one else had. They were there so they could open up trade with the Asian country but there was no telling what Japan was thinking right now. This could go either way...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter and the first part of their meeting with Japan! I can't even believe I managed to get this chapter done before the day ended because it's like eleven at night on a school night but that's okay because you guys are awesome! and Japan pronounces his "L's" like "R's" so if you were confused as to why I spelled some words like that that's why. Okay guys, please review and tell me if you want me to include anything! I will update faster if you review or put in a comment so get your asses to it. Finally, thanks so much for giving your time to read this story and I will see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Friendship with Japan

**Hey guys! Luckily, my soccer season is finally over so I have more time to write and all of that. Well, that's not necessarily true. I just have the tournament to win AND THEN it will be over but it's basically over! I had nothing to do at school this week. Literally today, we were going to work on our AP chemistry work today but the teacher didn't feel like doing anything so we just did nothing and we can't do anything Thursday or Friday because everyone will be at our Football playoffs game haha. But not me! Okay back to the story, I'm going to try Japan's accent but not so much to where it gets annoying. Please review or comment and tell me what I should less or more! If you don't, well...just know that this is your fault! Finally, thanks so much for reading the story and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 9: Friendship with Japan

 **(Year: 1853)**

America and Britannia sat next to each other with America's commodore as they watched Japan pour them some green tea. He poured the light-colored liquid in neatly-detailed cups made of white delicate glass slowly and calmly. Though, the Britannian nation couldn't help but notice that the Asian country's hands were shaking slightly. America didn't notice as he looked all around Japan's house with a gigantic grin on his face. He was so oblivious to the atmosphere around him...

"Your tea..."

Japan said as he handed them their cups. The three thanked him and then the room went silent. All that was heard was the slightl sipping of the green tea Japan had poured just a moment ago. Commodore Perry cleared his throat and turned to America. He got close to his ear and whispered words that were inaudible to Scarlett or Japan.

"Mmmkay..."

Alfred said as he turned to the Asian in front of him. He proceeded to show him a document and started talking to him.

"Yeah, my boss told me to tell you to open up the trade so your country and my country can have a trading agreement or something like that..."

He said nonchalantly. Japan just stared at him with a frightened expression on his face. Commodore Perry slapped the back of Alfred's head and glared at him to say something more polite and mature. America rubbed his head while Scarlett kissed her hand and laid it on his head for comfort.

"Okay...My boss has informed me that you are an isolationist country. I assure you that if you opened up trade in the region and all over the world, your economy would increase tremendously and create international peace among all nations. I have actually laid out some policies and pros that might be interesting for you to see. I hope that everything on the list is in your interest."

America said with a serious face. Scarlett smiled at this. He may act silly most of the time but he knew when he had to be serious; except in this case when his commodore had to hit him...Japan looked at the document Alfred had given him and glanced at commodore Perry. His dark, almost black, eyes scanned over the middle-aged man for a second before he spoke to him in a quiet voice.

"Sumimasen, I would rike to speak to my fellow countries arone prease."

America started chuckling again at the fact that Japan said his "L's" like his "R's", making Scarlett roll her eyes at him. The commodore nodded and left the room, leaving the three alone in the room. Japan sighed and stood up. He walked over to a sword stand and took out a sword, a katana more like. Alfred looked at Scarlett with a look that basically said, "what the fuck is he doing". She waved him off because she knew Japan wouldn't try to hurt them or anything but she still wondered why he was getting out a sword. The two staring at him, they saw that he unsheathed the blade a few inches and then sheathed it again. The brightness of the blade only flashed for a second but it was hard to miss.

"So...You are here to become friends?"

Japan suddenly asked them after being quiet for such a long time. America spoke up.

"U-Uh...Yeah! We don't think you should be all alone dude!"

He said with a bright smile.

"Hmm...I am not all arone, I have my friend Netherrands."

"Dude, the whole point of having FRIENDS is having more than one. That's why it's plural bro."

Alfred said as if he was serious. Scarlett giggled and looked at Japan to see what his facial expression was. He looked kind of surprised at what America had said. Well, to be fair, he always looked surprised at everything the young guy had to say. He brought his hand to his chin in thought and tilted his head.

"You two are...different...However, I've never seen or met anybody who sounded and looked rike you. This is not a bad thing. I am just not familiar with your culture and people so it would be good if you could tell me about it. I would rike to know what I'm getting into before I open up my country. But first, my name is Honda Kiku. But of course, in my country we say our last name before our first. And your names are?"

"My name is Scarlett Lionheart and America's name is Alfred Jones. We would be happy to tell you about our culture."

She said sweetly to him, making Kiku's cheeks burn red. America nodded and they started. They began by talking about what kind of hobbies their people liked to do. For instance, Kiku's people liked to paint, practice sword skills, and write short haiku's. Alfred's people loved to play the many sports they had just created, buy art from various famous artists, and whale hunt. And lastly, Scarlett's people loved to cook cultural dishes, explore the regions of the country, and read English literature. Kiku actually decided to take notes as Alfred and Scarlett talked about themselves, as if he were researching them. They also talked about the wars they had been in. In fact, all three of them knew what war was like. In Japan's case, he couldn't care less about his neighbor China. China had raised him and it eventually turned to the direction of where Japan couldn't take anymore of his bullshit.

"Holy crap! You're just like us! We couldn't stand England's taxes and rules so we fought against them and won. He even created a second war with me some time ago..."

America said as he took a sip of his tea. Kiku hummed in response and did the same.

"Then I guess I should have been expecting you to come. Now back to the document you gave me, it says that you would like the right to hunt for whales in my sea?"

"Yeah."

America replied simply. He continued.

"...The water around The United States is running low on whales since we kind of over-did it with the rubber demand. Soooooooo what do you say? Can you help me out? I promise I can give you something that you want. My country has a bunch of resources and goods that the Japanese would love Kiku!"

He yelled with excitement. His blue eyes had stars in them and his blonde hair shined with the sun that shined through the window. There was also a heavenly aura around him but I think his energy was too much for the atmosphere to handle. Japan stared at the teen in deep thought. He was MUCH older than the two countries in front of him, even though they all looked they were in their teens, but they were the ones trying to help his country get out more. He thought of all the things he could learn and gain from trading with other countries. Although, he found it risky to his culture, traditions, and ideas. It took him about a minute to realize that there were more pros than cons in this situation.

"Hai! I will open up my ports for trade with the both of you."

He said with a small smile. This quickly went away and turned into a shocked expression as America picked him up and swung him around in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He screamed while laughing. He didn't even notice Japan was starting to turn blue.

"America, put him down! You'll kill him!"

Scarlett said with a laugh as she tapped his strong arms. Alfred blinked a couple of times and quickly put Kiku down.

"Oh shit, my bad."

He said with a red face.

"It is alright. I will get my government and emperor to agree with me and this will all be done probably by next year so I will see you then. In the meantime, it would be nice if you would let me visit your countries. I would rike to see what they look rike. Are they different from my own?"

Japan asked them. America and Britannia looked at each other for a second before bursting out laughing.

"For one thing, they're much bigger!"

Scarlett told him.

"And...Hmm...Our weather is all out of whack. There's literally no way to tell what will happen in one day. One time, I was in Georgia or something and there was a hurricane, tornado, a hail storm, and a flipping flood. All in one day! I was totally exhausted by the time I finished cleaning up my house there...So many fish..."

America muttered to himself while the other two gave him a weird look. Scarlett rolled her eyes and looked at the watch she kept in the pockets of her pants. She saw that they should probably tell America's men that they were okay and give Japan space to breathe. He had just met two new countries so his mind must have been spinning. She looked at the America next to her, who was still muttering to himself, and grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Okay well, It was nice to meet you and I can't wait to trade with your country. Actually, the both of us can't wait."

She said to Japan. He nodded his head and walked to the door.

"Hai, watashi wa watashitachi no tochi no ryōhō ga hon keiyaku kara han'ei ni naru koto o negatte. (Yes, I hope both of our lands can become prosperous from this agreement.)"

He then covered his mouth in surprise and waved his hands.

"I-I'm sorry. I just naturally spoke in my native tongue."

He told her. She laughed and shook her head, her blonde hair swaying right and left.

"I understood what you said Kiku. Don't worry about it."

He tilted his head in confusion.

"You understand Japanese?"

"Hai, soreha, eigo igai no hanashi o suru watashi no sukina gengo ga jissaidesu. Sore wa subete yoi kotodanode, watashi wa benkyō shite, sore o masutā shite imasu (Yes, it's actually my favorite language to speak other than English. I have studied and mastered it so it's all good.)"

This made Japan smile as he nodded. He showed the both of them outside and found that America's men were talking to Japan's men like they were all best friends. He knew it was a good decision to agree to America's terms. If the people liked each other, then the countries would like each other. His train of thought was destroyed when America's commodore walked up to them. He asked his country if he had gotten the agreement and Alfred nodded, giving him the paper.

"Yeah dude, we're bros now."

"Hmmm..."

Commodore Perry hummed as he took the document and read over it quickly as he walked back to the large black ship they had come here in. Ugh, what a loser...Kiku glanced at Scarlett, who was trying to get America to stop muttering about his flooded house in Georgia, and then looked at one of his Cherry blossom trees. For some reason, since he was a country he could make the cherry blossoms he planted last longer than usual. Usually, they only grew in the spring for a short period of time but he guessed he just had the magic touch when it came to Japanese botany. He picked a cherry blossom flower from the tree and put it in Britannia's hair with a soft smile. She stopped messing with America and gasped at the beauty of the flower in her hair.

"Oh my gosh, it's so pretty! Thank you Kiku!"

She said as she gave him a hug. He blushed brightly and looked at the ground in shyness.

"It's nothing...It just looked like it would go well in your hair..."

He said as a lame excuse. Actually, Scarlett was probably the prettiest girl he had ever seen. He never knew a girl could look like her so he was very shy around her. She giggled at his cuteness and kissed him on the cheek playfully while America protested why he didn't get a kiss on the cheek. Not that he liked her, he just wanted one too.

"Create a beautiful flower, put it in my hair, and I will."

She told him as she began laughing and running back to the ship. America huffed and looked at Japan. He shook his hand and grinned.

"Well I'll be seeing ya bro! Visit whenever you want!"

And with that, he ran to his ships in an attempt to catch the Britannian country. He failed miserably...

"Sayōnara!"

Japan yelled as he waved the ships off. He was shocked to find that he couldn't stop smiling.

"Watashi wa kanji ga watashi wa shōrai-teki ni wa korera no 2 o aishite iru tsumoridesu (I have a feeling I'm going to love these two in the future.)"

He said to himself with a grin plastered on his face. Not as big as America's but it was still pretty big. A new set of possibilities filled his mind as he went to sleep that night. The world had so much in store for the isolationist country in the future.

* * *

 **(Year: 1861)**

"And what is this?"

Kiku asked Scarlett as they sat at the dinner table. She glanced at the object in his hand and giggled.

"That would be a fork. Do you not have forks in Japan Kiku?"

He shook his head and turned to his bag. He dug in the bag for a few seconds before he took out a rectangle-shaped box. Opening it, it revealed two sticks made of wood. Scarlett looked at the sticks in curiosity and looked at him as if she was asking her question out loud. He laughed himself and clicked the sticks together.

"Chopsticks. See, you hold them together as if you were holding a pen and then you move your fingers outward in inward to pick up the food. I've used it for hundreds of years."

He said as he took one of the dumplings the two had made together. They just loved to cook. However, they didn't get to cook together much since geography wasn't on their side. It took him ages just to get to her country! Once there, they made his favorite dish which just happened to be dumplings at the time. He ate the dumpling as Scarlett smirked at him. He raised an eyebrow and set the chopsticks down.

"Nani?"

"How old are you anyway Japan?"

She asked. His eyes went wide and he crossed his arms with a huff.

"Don't even ask."

She laughed and nudged his shoulder gently.

"Oh come on, I'll tell you how old I am! Technically, I'm 85 years old. But If you don't count my declaration, I'm like...hmmm...one, two, three, four...like 261 years old maybe."

Japan nearly spit out his drink as he gasped.

"You're so young! I envy you greatly!"

He told her. She didn't say anything except give him a pout. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I'm only going to say that I'm much older than you..."

"How much older?"

"A lot."

"But how much Kiku?"

She asked him again. He said nothing. She groaned and laid her face on her palm.

"Okay how about this. Is it in the tens or hundreds?"

"Thousands actually."

He murmured. She almost fell out of her seat and bursted out laughing.

"Haha! You're an old fart!"

"Baka! I am not!"

He yelled at her but ended up joining her in her fit of laughs. The two kept laughing until one of Scarlett's men ran in the dining room without knocking for some reason. She didn't really care if they did knock or not but it was unusual to find that the man hadn't knocked before entering. He had a look of panic on his young face and it made her remember all of the times she saw that exact same face. The first moments being when the revolutionary war started and when America's army attacked Canada. She stood up and walked over to the man, taking his hand and holding it still since he was shaking slightly. He was also hyperventilating so she had to calm him down first.

"What is it!?"

She asked him. He took a few deep breaths before looking at her.

"It's America, Lady Britannia!"

"What about him?"

Scarlett asked, her voice almost cracking.

"The southern part of his country are in total disagreement with the northern part and the regions have split up! My lady...America's in a civil war..."

He said the last part quietly. She dropped the cup of juice she had been drinking and the glass broke on the floor as her emerald eyes widened. Japan did the same as he too was too shocked to do anything else. They were both frozen in their place.

"Ma'am...Lady Britannia!"

The man yelled as he shook her lightly. Her pupils continued to look as if they were staring off in the distance. It was almost like she was in another dimension. The man looked beside her at Japan and his countenance was no different. He was almost afraid that they would be like this forever until Scarlett slammed her hand on the table as she lost her balance.

'This is bad...This is so...How could this happen...He seemed...He seemed perfectly fine...Was he hiding it...? This could...'

She continued to think to herself before she felt her body shaking back and forth. She shook her head out of thought to see her boss holding her shoulders. He looked very worried as he looked into her eyes. She looked over at Japan and found that he was holding his stomach like he was going to be sick.

"Scarlett...Are you okay?"

Her boss asked her. She didn't say anything or move her head in response. The only thing that was in her mind was America.

Alfred.

A civil war could kill him and erase him from her life forever. Her best friend would be gone and she would have nobody else to lean on. She was friends with Britain, France, Prussia, Japan, and Italy, but none of them were like America...Her green eyes begin to fill with water and tears streamed down the softness of her red cheeks. Her head laid into her president's shoulder as she began crying. She rarely cried ever. She didn't even cry when she was battling Britain. But now she was sobbing in her boss's shoulder. He held her close as he brushed her hair with his hand. Japan's assistants held his hand tightly as he gripped his abdomen. But they both knew that if this is what the both of them were feeling about the whole thing, there was no telling what Alfred felt right now...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Oh my gosh, I got everything in that I wanted. And I just barely did it before I have to go to bed. Well, I don't really have a bedtime but I have a set time I go by so I don't fall asleep in class like a loser. Unless it's AP English, God I don't blame you if you fall asleep in there. Well I wrote this at my Dad's house but he has no internet there so that's the only reason I haven't updated sooner. But please review and comment on the story you wankers! Give me some ideas about the civil war that would be cool or something! I don't intend to make the whole chapter about it but we'll see. Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Dangerous Similarities

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter! I got a lot more readers for the last chapter than all the others, it getting about sixty readers a day and that's good for it being the beginning of the story. I feel like it is going well so far. I wish I got more attention on Quotev, hint hint, but it will eventually blossom into the best story ever! Yeah right, but you know what I mean. So please please please review the chapter and comment on the chapter! I review every single chapter of a story I read because it's kind of like...holding the door for someone. You just do it! XD I'll be most grateful! Finally, thanks so much for giving me your time to read this and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 10: Dangerous Similarities

 **(Year: 1861)**

Scarlett wiped her face as she stared out the window of the tall Lionheart castle. The ocean was like it always was, bright and blue that reflected the sunlight perfectly. The news of America's civil war had just been given to her only hours ago and she was still crying. Japan had told her that he needed to go back to his country and discuss the situation with his government. She understood but it made her even more depressed. There she sat, on a delicate oak chair, staring out towards America's direction. Thoughts were swarming her head as to what she should do at the moment. Should she go ahead and take a boat over there or should she be worried about her own country right now? She sat there pondering as her boss came in, President Speigner. He sighed as he put his hand on her back and rubbed it for comfort.

"Britannia, you do know that this isn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything about it even if you knew..."

He said to her. She looked at him and shook her head.

"It's not that. I just don't know what to do...Please help me..."

She said to him as she leaned her head on his hip. He sighed and knelt down beside her.

"You know what I think? I think you should let America fight his own battles on this one. You've been there with him the whole way but you have to remind yourself that you are your own country. You have your own set of laws, your own list of policies, and your own unique kind of citizens."

He told her as he pulled up a chair and sat beside her at the tall glass window overlooking the Atlantic ocean. She looked down at her hands and a sense of guilt washed over her like a wave hitting a beach.

"But...He's my best friend...I can't just let him suffer and disappear. If he died, I would never forgive myself."

She whispered to him. Though, he heard her clearly.

"Don't you remember you having the same problem a few years back. Or at least it almost happened..."

He president said with a thoughtful look. She nodded in regret as the visual hit her mind.

* * *

 **(In the Past)**

Back when slavery was an issue for her country, one of Britain's ships had brought over a group of African slaves. Britain had told her that he did not need them since he had indentured servants and thought that she would find them useful since her country was larger than his. When her eyes met with the slaves, their brown eyes showed pure despair and humiliation. They looked like they could barely walk and they also looked like they hadn't been fed for days. She found herself completely gasping at the sight in front of her. These were human beings being put into slavery against their will and most of the other countries saw this as a normal thing for them. "If you trade this slave, we'll give you this in return" or "I will give you 5,000 for this particular slave because I need someone to have my babies". It was absolutely sickening to her and she looked at Britain. If she told him no, he would find someone else to bring the slaves to. So she told him that she wanted them just for now to see if they would be a use to her. Britain nodded with a smile and brought all of the slaves onto the dock and lined them up.

"Now you savages be nice for Britannia or I will whip you."

He said calmly in his British tone. She looked at him in disgust but hid the glare well. The slaves gulped and nodded their heads, their bodies shaking and shivering from the ocean's wind. Britain nodded and looked at Scarlett.

"Well, I must go love. Got a lot to do back at home. My brothers are pissing me off again..."

He said with a sigh, meaning Scotland, Ireland, and Wales. She hadn't met the three boys but she wanted to one day. So England soon left her with about thirty slaves for her to assign to her plantations. Or at least that's what he intended for her to do. The slaves feared Scarlett because they had no idea if she was a cold-blooded killer or something menacing like that. Scarlett looked at her assistant and told him to get a ship ready. He tilted his head.

"A ship ma'am? Are you visiting America again?"

"Nope. I'm taking these slaves back to their home where they can be free."

She whispered. He gave her a weird look and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes ma'am, I'll get a ship ready."

And with that, he left to go to the congress building to make the arrangements while the slaves still stared at her in fear and terror. She smiled at them and they flinched as she walked over to them. They clenched their eyes shut as she raised her hand but opened them back up when they realized she was taking off the chains that binded them together.

"There you go. Is that better?"

She asked them with a sweet innocent smile. They hesitated but nodded. She looked at them sadly and looked at the man in front of her.

"What is your name...? It's okay, you can tell me."

"Z-Zack."

She frowned.

"Your real name, not that English name Britain gave you."

She said to him.

"S-Suah..."

He said. She smiled at the man.

"Well Suah, I'm taking you and your friends back to your homes in Africa."

She told him. His eyes showed her that he obviously thought she was kidding or playing a prank on him. The other slaves had the same reaction. She giggled and crossed her arms.

"Nope, I'm not kidding. I'm taking you guys back to your homes so you can be free. It's not right to have slaves because you are people too and should be respected as such. We're getting a boat ready and I promise to bring you back home safe and sound. I will assign the best group of men I know and I assure you they will treat you right."

Scarlett said to them all. They all now believed her and started crying. She tilted her head in confusion until Suah grabbed her hand and shook it constantly.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much! We have been in this hell for nearly five years and we have been trying to escape ever since. They just sailed over to our country and captured us with nets and traps. It was horrible! I can't even..."

She gave him a hug and rubbed his back.

"I know...I know...But I won't let that happen again. I'll make sure to put you in the safest place possible."

"Oh Britannia...The African people will always be in great debt to you for your kindness. We are so sorry for doubting you."

He told her, meaning when they feared her completely. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"No, you don't owe me anything. I just want to see everyone safe. But if you ever, and I mean ever, find yourself in the same position since I can't watch you guys forever, just find a way to get this to me..."

She whispered as she handed him a letter with a bright Britannian seal on the back of it.

"That'll send those bastards home quick!"

She said with a wink. He smiled and hugged her once again and that hug was followed by all the other slaves who stood on the dock. She was happy to see the ship she had given them off in the distance as she knew they would be safe and in peace again. With a sigh of relief, she walked back to her capitol building to finish some more paperwork she had. When she walked in her boss, then President Howell, glared at her and stood up with a red face of anger.

"What the hell did you just do!?"

He yelled at her. She blinked and her voice got quiet.

"What do you mean...?"

"You know what I mean idiot! You just let those slaves free without even telling me! You do realize that we need those slaves! God, why did my country have to be such a stupid bitch...?"

He asked himself as he grabbed the bridge of his nose. Scarlett's eyes began to water at her boss's insult. Her vice president sat only a few feet but he did not have the courage to tell President Howell to back the fuck off and leave her alone. After a few seconds of silence, she growled and slammed her fist on Howell's desk.

"Excuse me!? You have no right to talk to me that way, I don't give a damn if you're my boss or not! And for your information, we don't need slaves! Having the unemployed do jobs in the fields will boost the economy and reduce unemployment but I guess you can't figure that out either. You are by far the worst president I've ever had and your policies are downright idiotic! You are a self-absorbed bigot who cares only for yourself and about money and not about the people around you. The only thing I don't understand is why some people in my country like you...Maybe it's because you hide your true self behind that fake face of yours!"

She yelled. President Howell looked shocked as he stared at her but then he smiled as he stood up.

"I don't care what you think of me Britannia. I was elected and I will stay in office for the remaining year that I have and I WILL get reelected. Once that happens, I will make sure that this country has the most slaves of any other country. But for now, I will convince the idiots at congress to agree with me."

He told her with a laugh as he walked out. She gritted her teeth and marched right behind him.

"Like hell I'll let you do that. They'll listen to me more."

"Doubt it. You're just a woman."

He said as he shooed her away. His vice president followed close behind, staying quiet for the most part. Scarlett gasped and flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"And what is that supposed to mean!?"

"You know what I mean Scarlett. Women are barely even considered citizens. All they are good for is making babies and cooking for their husband. And since the congress is 100% male, you're going to have a hard time convincing them to stand against it."

He said as they walked into the congress room. The men were doing the usual stuff. Voting on things that would make the country better. Usually, they chose the right thing but ever since President Howell had been elected, it's been downhill ever since. But now Scarlett wasn't going to let that happen this time. She saw what Britain had done to those slaves and she would do everything in her power to never see that horrific scene again for as long as her country existed. The men in the building looked at the two standing beside each other, both obviously angry with one another...

"Gentleman, I am issuing a proposal for slavery..."

Her boss began as he listed off the good things he thought would come out of slavery. She hated every word and shook her head. The men just stared at him as he talked. When he was finished, Scarlett immediately started her counter-argument.

"He's wrong...He's always been wrong! He is the worst thing that has happened for this country and I hope that you guys all know it. I am against slavery because I just saw the worst thing I have ever seen down by the port. Britain had brought a group of hungry, tired, and miserable slaves who looked like they were about to drop dead then and there. The people of Africa are people too. Just because their skin is darker than ours does not mean that we treat them any different. You have to see that!"

She pleaded. They nodded and leaned closer to hear her speech again.

"Look, I love all of you and I know what's best for you. You guys are my citizens and I would do anything for you. So I think I know what I'm doing. If I wanted slavery, I would tell you. Please-"

Bang!

She stopped once she heard a loud noise at the door. She made her way to the window and looked through it to see a group of protesters at the door with guns and torches in their hands.

"What the hell? What-"

"I sent out a report to the Britannian Daily so they could give newspapers to everyone in the area. I guess now they are angry at you."

He said with a smirk as he shrugged. God she hated him so much. He then waved his arms to the men of congress and grinned.

"Enough talk! It's time for a vote! You are all here so I don't see why we can't vote right now! It's slavery against not having slavery. All for not having slavery say aye!"

He yelled in confidence. Scarlett looked at them and gave them a pleading look. They held their breaths as they saw the look on her face.

"Before you vote, know that you should not vote for it just because there is a group of protesters right outside the door. I will protect you will all of my strength!"

She told them before she had nothing else to say. Her vice president also stood up beside her, which surprised her more than anything. After all, he was a very shy young man who let President Howell do everything. He gripped his fists together and held Scarlett's hand. Her bright green eyes glossed over as she stared at him. He gave her a small smile as he looked over at congress.

"Lady Britannia is right! We cannot let this evil man dictate what we do with our precious country! We need to set an example for the next generation of countries that we are at the highest level of humility! We must not let the evils of slavery overwhelm us and drown us in the sea of despair and political power! So I beg you, men, to take our country's word for it and stand with her against this evil policy of human disgracefulness!"

He yelled. He then held his chest while breathing heavily. It was probably the most he had ever spoken in his whole life. After his speech, the men nodded at each other and 90% of them voted against slavery. It might of gone much differently if her vice president hadn't spoke up. President Howell glared at all of them, especially Scarlett, and pointed his finger at them all.

"You all are the biggest idiots I have ever had the displeasure of working with! I thought you were on my side but instead you chose to side with this bitch and her pussy of a vice president!"

"How dare you call Lady Britannia a bitch!"

One of the men in the room screamed, followed by a fit of insults and yells against her boss. He rolled his eyes and stormed off. After he left, Scarlett walked over to the door and once the group of protesters saw her they stopped and paid their respects to her. They didn't know what they were protesting for. It seemed like that happened a lot but once someone they trusted met with them, they went back to their normal everyday lives in peace.

"Lady Britannia, I hope that my voice was strong enough for you today."

Her vice president said quietly as he bowed before her. She smiled softly and stood him up, wrapping her arms around the young man for what seemed like ages. His face turned bright red in shyness as he hugged her back.

"No...Without your voice, this country might've turned into a hellhole or worst, a civil war. No doubt half of the country would disagree with the other half if the vote was approved but now since they don't even know about the vote or slavery, my people won't even realize this even happened...Thank you...Speigner..."

She said as hugged him even more...

* * *

 **(Present Time)**

She smiled as she remembered that day. President Speigner did too since he was a major factor in the voting decision.

"Thank God we impeached him right after that whole episode huh?"

He said with a chuckle. She smiled and nodded, her head still leaned against him as he brushed her hair and rubbed her back.

"And then you came into office and made everything better again. I mean...It is your third term after all; most terms out of any president so far."

She said to him. He nodded and grinned.

"Even so, I still find my voice getting quiet every so often..."

"But that's what makes you a good president, Speigner. You're not constantly yelling like that bastard Howell did. I don't even regret saying that I'm glad he died from yellow fever a few years back..."

She murmured to him. He nodded as they both stared out the window again. The sun was just now setting and the bright colors of red, yellow, and orange shined on the horizon. The two stayed like that for a minute before her boss smiled and sighed while laughing.

"Well...I guess I change my mind."

"Huh?"

She asked, looking at him.

"Everybody needs someone to rally behind them. You had me and America has you so be his voice of reasoning and help him out Scarlett. I can take over from here while you are gone. Just be safe okay? I don't want a letter telling me you were hurt in some battle you ran into."

He said in a serious tone but then he just ended up cracking a smile at her. Her eyes went wide as she stood up from the chair and gave him a hug.

"I will! I will help him out and make sure he gets through this; just like you did with me! Thank you! I gotta go right now!"

She screamed as she left him to go pack her things. It took her literally five minutes before her ship was off and heading to the States. President Speigner watched her from the same window as he took a deep breath.

"Be careful Lady Britannia..."

He whispered before he turned back around and continued the job he had been assigned to for nearly twelve years...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! As you can see, the civil war chapter will happen in the next chapter since this one was more about Britannia having her own experience in the troubles of being a country. And President Speigner is kind of like Britannia's Roosevelt. I hope you guys thought that this was cool because when I got done writing it and reading it I was like "Damn, how did I even come up with this." lol. Anyway, please review and comment on the story to ask me any questions, give me praise, or give me some constructive criticism because God knows I need it whenever possible. Any flames will be put out with my super Hetalia water gun; it has three settings XD Finally, thanks so much for gi9ving your time to read this and I will see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Civil War

**Hey guys! I'm so f-ing pissed off at my computer right now because it just erased my whole mother f-in chapter I had worked all day on for you guys and now I don't think I can write the same thing so I have to do it all over again. God, I hate this computer! I hate it so much! And guess what, the chapter was 8,000 words long because it was all about the civil war and what happens but its all gone now. All gone now. I'm angry because I just worked so hard on everything fro you guys and now it's gone. Well I'm going to try again and write it just the way I did and I'm sorry. But please review and comment on the chapter so I can feel better please. God, it was really good too. My computer just screwed up and erased the whole thing! I can't get it back! Man I want to cuss right now but some people don't like when I do that! Here is the chapter...**

* * *

Ch. 11: The Civil War

 **(Year: 1861)**

The twenty-one year old boy sighed in stress as he paced his front porch. Thoughts and worries were going through his head like a cannon firing gun powder. Richmond, the capital of Virginia, kept walking back and forth on the porch of the governor's mansion. His black hair swayed with the wind as he continued to ponder on whether he should join the Union or the Confederacy. The problem was that one of his best friends America, which just happened to be the country he lived in, was about to get in a civil war. In fact, fighting had already started in South Carolina. He agreed with a lot of what the South had issued policy-wise and his people had the same ideas as those of the CSA. But how in the world could he tell Alfred all of this? The nation would be surely heartbroken over the youth's decision.

"God, what am I going to do?"

He said to himself as he leaned up against one of the pillars on his porch. He banged his head lightly on it a few times as he worried over the matter. America loved every single person in his country even if they had different ideas. However, the South seceded from the country and he chose to stay with the Union and his president. But it went both ways. The North didn't like slavery and wanted to force their rules on the South while not even listening to their opinion first. However, what the South was doing was wrong and they left the union for it; which was the ultimate betrayal.

"Hey bro!"

Richmond's green eyes widened at the ground as the sound of America's voice rang through his ears. His muscles tensed up and his hands got that nervous feeling. They started to shake slightly and Richmond had to cross his arms so Alfred wouldn't see them. He took his head off the pillar and looked at the country in front of him. America had his hands stuffed inside his pockets as he made his way up the porch stairs.

"H-Hey Alfred..."

He whispered. Alfred stopped on the top step and tilted his head in confusion.

"You okay Richard?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired is all."

Richard said as he sat on the top step. Alfred nodded and sat next to him. They both looked out into the scenery; it being filled with a variety of trees and flowers of all kinds. Alfred finally glanced at Richmond and smiled.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much...I'm just thinking about all of this war stuff."

Richmond responded quickly, but in a low tone. Alfred hummed and frowned.

"Yeah. It's been worrying me too. I mean, I want everyone to win but I have to pick a side on this and I chose the Union because I believe what they're doing is right. I don't want to hurt anybody though. I shouldn't have to. Like...I know, in my heart, that I can fix this before anything bad happens. I know that I can bring my country back together again. I just have to figure out how before they start fighting with each other..."

Alfred said with a huff.

"Actually, they've already started fighting in South Carolina. Fort Sumter to be exact..."

"Great...Just f-ing great...Being a country is hard..."

The boy next to him nodded and looked at him. Alfred was younger and shorter than he was but he knew that Alfred was so much stronger than he could ever be. That's what worried him about all this. He had chosen what side he would be on, but hopefully America wouldn't bring it up in some way.

"I wouldn't know..."

Was all Richard said to the nation beside him.

"Well, basically we have to give the South some respect so they won't fight us anymore. I mean, I know they love me and all but their beliefs are so strong that they had to leave. Their leaders apologized to me so many times when they did and all I could do was nod in that situation. I get it. I did the same thing with Britain but is this all necessary? Breaking off from your country? Ugh...Hopefully the both of us can just convince the South that they will have respect for now on..."

The blond said as he stared out into the fields. Richmond got that nervous feeling inside him as he blurted out the next words.

"You mean hopefully 'you' can just convince the South that they will have respect for now on..."

He shut his eyes and kicked himself for saying that, cursing at his own stupidity. America looked at him and his voice came out in a nervous laugh.

"W-What do you mean...?"

Oh God. Richmond definitely didn't want to tell America his decision here this soon. He was going to wait a couple of weeks but how could he get out of this. It was his own fault for saying that sentence. He hesitated as he spoke because Alfred would most definitely be angry. He theorized that the only reason Alfred came over so much was because he didn't want him seceding from the Union.

Y-You know what I mean..."

He muttered, looking away from the younger boy. America stood up and shook his head.

"No! You can't join the South Richmond! You're the closest state to me and I don't want to fight you! Can't you just-"

Richmond interrupted him.

"I've already decided Alfred..."

America's voice cut off and he cleared his throat as he sat back down slowly. He felt like crying more than anything. This was one of his friends telling him that they were basically going to fight each other in the future. When he spoke, it sounded like a sad whisper.

"W-Why...?"

He asked the capital. Richmond sighed and shook his head.

"I have to go with what my people want and they want the same things the South wants. Plus, I believe that my state is on the Southern side of the country and it would be only right if I stuck with the South. And...I kind of agree with what the confederate leaders are saying. They have some good talking points and their passion makes me even more convinced. Look, I'm sorry but this is all the North's fault."

Alfred looked at him and scooted closer.

"How?"

"Well it's a few reasons actually. First, I have a lot of plantations in my state and those plantations need slaves to pick everything. Second, we feel like the North is just destroying states' rights. How is it fair for the federal government to make every decision for us? That's bullshit and you know it America. Third, this whole abolitionist movement is a load of crap. They're the real cause of this war. They want slavery gone...Why in the hell would we do something just because they want it done!? It's stupid! And we tried and tried to get the Northern states and D.C. to listen to us but you're all too stubborn for your own good. So when talking doesn't work, brute force will."

He told America as he stared straight into his blue eyes. America shook his head and stood up.

"Un-freaking-believable. Your calling us stubborn? You're the ones who divided up the country because you didn't get your way!"

He yelled as he stepped down the steps of the mansion. Richmond watched him walk down them and waited for him to say something else. He, of course, did as he looked back at the black-haired capital.

"Look, I know this country seems like it's going to hell but I promise it won't. And I PROMISE that I will bring my country back to normal. And get me when I say that I will do anything to make sure that happens."

He said. Richard's blood ran cold at the sound of this. He knew that whenever America made a promise, he always went through with it. Always. But there was no way he could back down now. He was obviously worried about Alfred's words but pretended like it didn't leave a scratch on him as he made a promise of his own.

"Whatever...This all started when that president of yours was elected. President Lincoln...What was his party again? Republican? Yeah. All he wants is to torture the South with his conservative policies and ideas. He also wants to end slavery for good! I promise YOU that that ain't gonna happen as long as I'm here because guess what, these slaves don't deserve anything more than to be slaves. They get our work done and we give them a place to sleep. It all works out fine."

He said bravely. America glared daggers at him and rolled his eyes.

"Careful Richmond, your racist side is showing..."

"Don't give me that crap! You're the most racist country in the damn world! You don't care for these black people any more than I do so don't even try to pretend like you do America."

He told him as he went back into his house. As soon as he was in, he closed the door and let out a breath he had been holding in for nearly a minute. He glanced at the window curtains and slowly looked outside to see Alfred still standing there. His face was slightly red and fire burned in his eyes. What he had said struck a nerve into the country. He held in his breath again as he watched America pull up the sleeves on his arms. His breathing became rigid when he started coming up the stairs. No doubt America could break through the giant wooden door just by punching it!

"Oh shit..."

He whispered to himself as he watch the blond go up each step slowly. What was he doing? When he got to the top step, he stopped and you could see him clearly taking a deep breath. Richmond found his heart skipping a beat as Alfred looked like he had calmed himself down. How did he do that so quickly? Alfred then turned and walked down the step, putting his hands in his pockets again like he did when he came here. Richmond literally lost his balance and fell on his butt, facing the door.

"Holy crap...I almost got my ass whooped..."

He said to himself as he stood up and dusted himself off. He sighed and walked into his office; which happened to be across from the governors' so that they could exchange papers easier. The office was pretty big and Richmond found that he often almost got lost in it. In the back of the office, there laid a case lined with gold trimming and clear polished glass. Inside rested a long musket rifle that looked brand new. Richmond brushed his fingers over the case and sighed once more.

"Well...I guess I'm going to have to use you one more time..."

* * *

"It is a great honor to have you here Britannia and I am so glad you want to help us in our time of need,"

Said President Lincoln. Scarlett smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course President Lincoln! America is my best friend and closest ally and I will do whatever it takes to help him get through this. It must be a hard time for him...Oh! I'm sorry! I just ran in here without even knocking or asking your permission! I'm so sorry! I must have lost my manners on the way here hehe."

Scarlett giggled in apology. Lincoln laughed as he shook his head, his black top hat moving side to side.

"No! Don't worry about that! I'm not one to care for those kinds of things. Anyone is welcome to my office, but they have to have a pure heart. And I...guess you have one...I'm still trying to decide..."

Scarlett stared at him before he bursted out in laughter.

"haha! That was a joke my dear! America has told me all about you so I'm well aware of your friendship with him. Plus, it is nice to half a young pretty girl visit my office every now and then. All my wife does is buy big dresses that don't fit her and eat fancy sandwiches. If she does visit me, it's because she is having an episode and God knows a woman needs someone to listen to them in one of her episodes. To be honest, I think 'ole Mary Todd' is going crazy! But that's just me..."

He said with a smile. Scarlett giggled again and smiled at the president. She found it refreshing to see a leader have a humorous side in a time of sadness and worry. It made people happier when their leader had a good heart. She also found it odd to see facial hair on Lincoln. President Speigner kept his face cleanly shaven so it was weird seeing a full beard on a world leader. The two both looked at the door when they heard it open. A certain blond-haired boy walked in with a nonchalant look on his face like he had been thinking for a long time.

"Well there goes another country..."

He said sarcastically as he walked into the room. He walked over to one of the couches of the oval office and laid on it with a loud groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Lincoln and Scarlett frowned as they went over to him, Scarlett being behind the president only a few steps.

"What do you mean by that?"

President Lincoln asked the teenage boy on the couch. Alfred closed his eyes and crossed his arms like he wanted to go asleep.

"I visited Richmond today...And he told me that he has decided that he wanted to join the Confederacy instead of with us, because he is located in the south and likes slavery...So we kind of got into an argument and I won't tell you what happened after that but yeah...There goes another country seceding from us..."

He told Lincoln. His boss frowned slightly and cleared his throat as he re-adjusted his suit.

"That is bad news indeed..."

He muttered as he went back to his desk and began to write something. Scarlett noticed that his face grew red and a vein appeared on his forehead. She frowned at his expression. He looked so stressed right now, and even though he tried he couldn't pretend like he wasn't. The room grew quiet after that as the president continued to write something and America laid on the couch all annoyed and stuff. Scarlett walked over to the end of the couch and sat down at the end of Alfred's feet. He opened one eye at her and he suddenly had a big smile on his face.

"Scarlett!"

He yelled happily as he gave her a big hug. She hugged him back and laughed at his newly-formed attitude.

"I didn't even see you when you came in! When did you get here!?"

"I just got here actually. As soon as I heard that you were getting into a civil war, I cried and then took a boat here almost immediately."

She told him. America frowned at her and looked at her sadly.

"You cried...?"

She nodded and he looked at the couch cushion beneath him.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry and all sad...Scarlett...I'm sorry..."

He whispered to her. He was sad that she cried for him? She smiled at him because she thought that was so sweet.

"Alfred, don't apologize to me. You had no control over this. And I'm sure you have cried whenever I've been in trouble right?"

She asked him. He looked up at her and nodded.

"Hell yeah I have! There was one time when my boss informed me that you tripped and hurt your leg so I cried for hours...So then I took a boat straight to your house and-"

"Castle."

She corrected him with a smile. She loved saying that. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, castle. And I made sure you were all better remember?"

"Oh I remember. You kept feeding me ice cream because you thought it would heal my leg. Well it didn't heal it but it healed my hunger haha. And you made me feel better whenever it started to hurt again by telling me jokes and making me laugh. It healed pretty quickly though. I think it's because I am a country and I have special abilities or some crazy voodoo like that. Have you ever hurt yourself and noticed that?"

Scarlett asked Alfred as they scooted closer to one another on the couch. America thought for a second before touching his shoulder and nodding.

"Yep. Once time I was playing with my gun because I was a total idiot and I accidently shot myself in the shoulder! It hurt so bad Scarlett! I wish you were there to make it better but I didn't tell anyone. So it was all bleeding and stuff and I was a mess after pulling the bullet out. It was awful. But then a few minutes later, my shoulder started to have this feeling in it like it was numb and when I looked at my shoulder it was all better again. How cool is that!?"

He exclaimed with excitement. She laughed and agreed that that was pretty cool. President Lincoln, who sat just a few feet away from them, found himself smiling at the two teens chatting on the couch. They really were best friends. He looked down at the paperwork in front of him and sighed. There was so much of it with so little time. And now he had to write a letter to the governor of Virginia since the state was leaving the Union. After some thought, he finally just decided that he really needed to go to bed now. He quietly got up from his desk and walked out the room. His top hat hit the roof of the doorway and he fell backwards, but the two countries didn't seem to notice. Lincoln slowly got up with a grunt and walked out without his tall top hat on this time. He smiled to himself as he passed through the halls.

"Yuuuuuuuup, Abe Lincoln's still got it..."

"Oh! I forgot to show you this..."

America said to Scarlett as he turned around. He lifted up his shirt to reveal a scar that ran across his back. It was faint but it was definitely visible. Scarlett gasped as she traced her fingers over the scar and his strong back muscles.

"Oh my gosh Alfred, what happened!?"

She questioned him with worry. He looked at her over his shoulder and shrugged.

"I don't really know actually...I noticed it in the mirror right after South Carolina seceded from the country. It doesn't hurt that much right now, but I have a feeling that as this war continues it will turn darker and hurt a lot...What do you think?"

"Yes, I think that will happen as well."

She said to him. He lowered his shirt after and they both looked down at the ground as a way to think of something new to say. It wasn't long before Alfred's soft voice was heard.

"You know how I said I got into an argument with Richmond?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

Scarlett asked looking at him with curiosity in her leaf-colored eyes.

"Well he made me so mad that I rolled up my sleeves. I stomped up his porch and I was about to punch my way through his door but I managed to calm myself before anything bad happened. So I just turned and left..."

"Hmm...Sounds familiar..."

She muttered to himself. America narrowed his eyes at her and titled his head in confusion.

"What do you mean by familiar?"

She giggled.

"Well you only do that when three things happen. One, whenever you have to trade with Britain and he comments on everything you do. Two, whenever you try something so many times and it won't work. And three, whenever someone calls you racist...Did Richmond call you a racist?"

The blond next to her nodded.

"I thought so. But who cares what other people think of you? There's always going to be someone who says something bad about you. You know it's not true so don't get mad about it. Even so, you're still a nice, innocent, sweet boy!"

She teased with a wink as she pinched his soft cheek. He swatted her hand away and laughed even though he didn't mind her touch at all.

"Wait a minute, if Richmond exists as a personification, wouldn't there be a personification for all of the states or capitals?"

Scarlett asked him. He shrugged and hummed in reply.

"I've thought of that myself but I haven't met any states that I know of yet. It seems like Richmond is the only personification other than me. Isn't that weird? My only guess is that since he is the capital of the first colony, he is a real person but even that sounds stupid. You would think I could feel if someone is a state or not but I don't. I know every single person in this country but there is no way to tell if they are a personification or not. I guess they will have to show themselves like Richmond did with me."

He said. He then frowned and laid back into the couch.

"It sucks though...to fight with your friend...This is gonna hurt our 'bro-ship' for sure..."

He said quietly. Britannia shook her head.

"Now you don't know that. I slapped you across the face really hard once and we're best friends for life!"

She screamed with joy. He winced and rubbed his cheek.

"Don't remind me...Well anyway, I'm done!"

He yelled as he stood up and stretched.

"Done with what?"

Asked Scarlett. He smiled at her.

"Done with being sad and all of this war stuff. Why worry about it now when I can worry about it in the morning? I'm gonna go to bed now...You coming?"

He asked her with a smirk. Her face grew into a deep blush as she jumped back.

"Huh!?"

"Haha, just kidding! You can sleep in the guest bedroom. Here, follow me."

He told her as they walked out of the oval office and into the hall. The two walked past the many portraits of America throughout the years. He still looked the same but wore different clothes. Alfred told her that he was still going to smile this year even though it was war because it made him look good for the ladies that came into the house. Scarlett rolled her eyes at that one as the two finally made it to the guest bedroom. It was behind two large double doors that America opened easily. Inside, Scarlett saw that the room was absolutely magnificent. It had a king-sized bed that was covered in all the converters you could imagine, a master bathroom that included a huge walk-in closet, a large glass window that over-looked the rose garden, and the paint was inspired by America's favorite colors: red, white, and blue.

"Wow America, why isn't this your room?"

She asked him as she explored the room. The boy grinned and nodded towards his room across the hall.

"Because mine is so much bigger and has 'awesomer' stuff than this one has. Well goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow Scarlett..."

He said with a yawn as he closed the doors.

"Yeah, goodnight Alfred. Sleep well."

Once the doors were closed, she looked at the bed and found that it was calling her. She slipped into the bed and the fabric of the comforters made her smooth skin feel relaxed and warm. It didn't take long to fall asleep seeing as how sleep welcomed her. She wasn't complaining. She would need all the strength she could get for tomorrow and the days after that...

* * *

 **(Year: 1862)**

"Sir, our troops are retreating back into D.C in disarray after their second defeat at Bull Run. The confederate troops were commanded by General Robert E. lee and General Jackson. The Capital of Virginia, Richmond, was also there. With their combined leadership, there was no way we could've won with our disorganized division and poor leadership..."

The soldier told President Lincoln and Alfred, who were both frowning.

"What is the casualty and wounded report?"

Lincoln asked the soldier.

"We suspect that-"

Alfred interrupted him before the soldier could say anything else.

"10,000 to their 8,300...I felt all of them go..."

He said sadly as he stared at the ground. The soldier and Lincoln stared at him before Abe cleared his throat.

"Yes well...I command you to replace General Pope with General McClellan once again."

"Yes sir!"

The soldier said as he left the room. America sighed and looked at his troubled boss.

"How many times are we going to have to change Generals? Look at the south. They have great leadership with General Lee and Jackson commanding their army...With us, we have to switch Generals every other battle. It's ridiculous! I would've been there myself but I I can't be in every single battle; especially when there are multiple ones occurring at the same time!"

America said in frustration.

"Indeed...If you were there the battle probably would've gone totally different. However, you have been busy for the past week and there was no possible way you would've gotten there in time. Don't beat yourself up my boy. You're trying your hardest and I appreciate that."

He said as he patted Alfred on the back. The two both turned to the door as another soldier came. He saluted the both of them before he handed Lincoln a file.

"Lady Britannia has sent us another file sir!"

He said. Lincoln smiled and nodded in relief.

"Thank goodness. Whenever we get info from her, we always win. She is an excellent spy America. It's a shame she could not help us out with her strong army though. President Speigner offered me his condolences but told me that he couldn't bring his soldiers into a war just like that. It's understandable. But I guess having his country as our spy is the next best thing."

He said as he read over the file Scarlett had sent him.

"...Hmmm...It seems that Lee plans on advancing into Maryland and...capturing the very city we are in now..."

Alfred stood up.

"Washington D.C.!?"

Abe nodded and laid the file back on his desk. He held a hand out to Alfred and shook his head.

"Do not worry though. With this vital information we can stop their advance indefinitely. So I have a plan. I want you and General McClellan to bring every troop available to Sharpsburg near Antietam Creek."

He said as he laid a map out.

"...There, you will create a blockade to stop Lee and his men. The South is very good at defense but they are disastrous when it comes to offense. This is a fatal mistake on Lee's part and we will take advantage of that mistake. With you there, we will be unstoppable America. Are you ready?"

"I'm more than ready. I'm fired up!"

Alfred yelled. Lincoln smiled and rolled up the map.

"Good. Get the troops ready and get to Antietam Creek as soon as possible."

"You got it!"

America said as he saluted his boss and ran out the door.

* * *

The day was sunny with clear skies. It was a bit chilly for September but it was nice nonetheless. Near Antietam Creek, there stood America, General McClellan, and 75,000 men; all of them waiting for the coming confederate army. America knew Scarlett's info was right as soon as he saw the first signs of the CSA flag in the horizon. He tightened the black gloves on his hands as he saw the soldiers follow with their flags. In the distance, Richmond walked by General Lee with confidence until he saw Alfred standing there with generals of his own. He stopped in the middle of the road and stared at him. He got the same feeling he had a year ago when he finally decided to tell him he was joining the Confederacy. He shook his head and started walking again after a few seconds. McClellan leaned near Alfred's ear and whispered,

"Do you think he is afraid of you?"

"He should be."

America said as he cracked his knuckles. There was no need for a gun in this fight, at least for him anyways. He started to walk forward and that was the signal McClellan needed for his men. He turned to them on his horse and got their attention.

"Attention men! This is the time! This is the time to say your prayers and run into battle! But do not fear death men! Be proud! Be proud that you are here to protect our nation's capital! Show these redneck bastards we mean business! Make me proud! Make your president proud! And most of all, make America proud of your bravery as we march together into this fight! So men! Charge!"

He screamed as all of the 75,000 men charged at the 38,000 confederate soldiers. Lee ordered his men to charge as well and soon the battle commenced. Blood splashed everywhere like a fountain, bullets were shot through skin at the speed of light, gun shots rang through everyone's ears constantly, and horses stomped on unfortunate men in panic. Most soldiers didn't dare attack America as he walked through the battle, but the ones who did soon felt their lights go out. He couldn't possibly kill them so he just knocked them all out. He would first dodge the bullets and then all it took was one punch and they were done. Left jab, right punch to the jaw. That did the trick. As America took his tenth step, six men were behind him in an unconscious state. In front of him, Richmond stared at him with shock. Finding his courage again, the twenty-one year old boy raised his prized rifle at America.

"I hope you don't plan on using that thing on me."

America said coldly. Richmond glared at him and gritted his teeth.

"Don't think I won't? War is war Alfred!"

He yelled as he cocked his gun and pulled the trigger. The silver bullet soon shot through the barrel as gun powder sprayed everywhere. America, having his awesome country abilities, dodged the bullet swiftly and lunged himself at Richmond. The capital gasped as Alfred slammed his hands on the gun and kicked him back. Falling in the dirt, Richard looked up to see America break the gun in half with his impossible strength.

"Son of a..."

He muttered to himself as America let the bits and pieces of the gun fall to the ground. As a back-up, Richmond pulled out a knife from his pocket and dashed towards the younger boy, throwing jabs and swings that were quicker than lightening. America barely dodged them all since Richmond was an expert with a knife. However, all you needed to do was find a weakness. After about twenty swings, Richmond got angry and started attacking out of emotion. America's face stayed calm as he dodged the fast attacks. Once he found an opening, he grabbed Richmond's hand with the knife in it and forced his hand up towards his eye. The knife slashed across his eye and he screamed out.

"Ahh! My eye!"

Blood trickled down from the slash on Richmond's left eye. He thought he was blond but America reassured him.

"Don't worry, I made sure to miss you eyes and only hit your skin. It will definitely leave a scar as a warning Richard. I don't want to hurt you but if you keep on with this...rebellion of yours, I will make sure I hit the eye directly and make you blind."

He said calmly, but in all seriousness. the capital moved away from America even more as he shook his head.

"Like I have a choice. You started this but I'm gonna finish it!"

Yeah right! He knew he had no chance against Alfred. He was totally bluffing!

"H-How did you know we were coming?"

He asked. America wanted to give the credit of their victory to Scarlett but she couldn't be a spy if she was found out now could she!?

"Let's just say you're not the most secretive group on the block..."

America replied with a look. The two stared at each other before America's face softened. He nodded towards General Lee and sighed.

"Just go..."

He told him. Richmond's eyes widened before he nodded and swallowed up his pride. He ran back to General lee and America watched as he commanded his troops to retreat back into Virginia. Richmond gave him one last look and that was all he needed to know that the older boy would keep on until it was done. He sighed as he turned around to see McClellan running towards him.

"We did it sir! They never saw it coming! They totally got their asses whooped! Why don't you go report this to Lincoln yourself, yeah?"

"Yeah okay..."

The younger said with a youthful smile. He turned to leave for Washington D.C with a newfound happiness for the victory. Yes, he was still thinking about his encounter with Richmond, but overall he was glad they won. In just a few minutes, he saw the American flag on the flag pole in front of the White House. His smile widened before he suddenly gasped for air. He clutched his knees as he bent over. He gasped for air and it felt like he was going to throw up. The combined casualties and wounded of 20,946 soldiers hit him like a punch to the stomach. It was finally settling in after the adrenaline rush had faded. America gasped for air for a few minutes before he gained his breathing again. The aching in his heart subsided and he felt normal again. He stood there in a daze, thinking about the familiar experience, before walking to the White House again. He wasn't going to tell anyone what happened. He didn't want them to worry...

"That's excellent news America! I knew you could do it my boy!"

President Lincoln yelled out with pride as he slapped Alfred on the back. Alfred winced but was still happy he made his boss enthusiastic. He told him about his encounter with Richmond and how they all retreated back to Virginia. In response, Abe gave the teen a few pieces of chocolate.

"This also gives me the opportunity to execute my executive order."

"Executive order?"

The nineteen year-old asked in confusion. Abe nodded as he put a document on the desk.

"It's called the emancipation Proclamation. This document will free any slave in every single rebel state by the beginning of 1863. The slaves will now be considered citizens. Isn't that wonderful? And the congress can't do anything about it because it's a 'war' executive order."

"That's awesome boss! Man I wish I could see the look on their faces when you announce this! Why did you wait until now to write it?"

He asked Lincoln.

"Well, I wanted to be sure about our standing in the war first. With this major victory, I gained enough confidence to issue this. Yes, the shift in this war is already becoming known. In addition, this will tell Britain and France to back off since they were thinking about helping out the CSA. That'll teach them!"

"Hell yeah!"

America yelled. They were going to toast the victory and the document, but Scarlett walked into the room before they could.

"Guys, I have some more info for you. Don't ask me how I got it though. I had to flirt with a lot of men and cut off a lot of dicks to get this. haha just kidding and-"

She looked at the chocolate in Alfred's hand.

"...Aww I want some chocolate."

America snickered and handed her his last piece in which she ate happily. Once she was done, she got down to business again.

"Mmmkay, as I was saying, I have a lot of stuff here to tell you guys so listen up. There will be two battles here. Lee has made it so if he had to retreat during the battle you just won, they would make a stronghold in Fredericksburg in Central Virginia. Also, a part of his army and 'Stonewall Jackson's' army are headed towards Chancellorsville in Northern Virginia. There, you can maybe make a surprise attack on them and catch them completely off-guard. However, they shouldn't get there until sometime next year..."

She said as she flipped some pages. America couldn't stop grinning at her. She was so smart and he had no idea how she knew all of this stuff. Without her, he didn't know what he would do.

"Okay, now we have a major stronghold in Vicksburg, Mississippi. You take this stronghold, and all of the Mississippi river will be in Union control. You just gotta get there first of course. Now for the two fronts..."

"Two fronts?"

Abe asked. She nodded and pointed to Pennsylvania on the map.

"Sources tell me that there will be a battle somewhere in Pennsylvania. Possibly in Gettysburg but I am not sure right now. There is also an opening in Chattanooga when the southern troops finally start retreating. Once that's taken, you can go ahead and make an assault on Atlanta and Montgomery, the heart of the Confederacy."

America held his chin in thought as he scanned the map with his magnificent eyes.

"I could also make a final assault on Richmond once we finish all of these other battles."

"Yep, that's right. But you will need the right leadership for the job. So far...You haven't really had that much luck in finding a leading general..."

Scarlett said to them in disappointment. The two nodded and sighed all in unison. America needed to find a good general. The only question was, who?

* * *

 **(Year: 1863)**

America walked slowly through the White House, blood dripping on the carpet as he made his way to his boss's office. He was absolutely drenched in the red substance and it covered his whole body head to toe. It wasn't his own though...He did not kill anyone today but there was so many killings around him that it was like he had taken a bath in a tub of blood. When he entered the office, Lincoln was not there to greet him. Scarlett was sitting at his desk with his top hat.

"I'm President Lincoln and I'm from Illinois! I like cutting wood and teaching myself how to read! I don't shave my beard because I like the way the hairs sway with the wind!"

She yelled out in imitation. America just stared at her. He was so exhausted that he could've passed out then and there. His voice came out quiet.

"S-Scarlett..."

She looked up to see him at the doorway and her smile immediately vanished. It was like she had teleported to him at how fast she hugged him. She obviously didn't care about the blood that got on her. He noticed that she was starting to cry as she asked him if he was alright constantly. He couldn't let that happen so he stopped her.

"It's not my blood..."

He said tiredly.

"It...It isn't?"

He shook his head and she wiped a tear that had formed in her eye.

"It's from all of the 35,087 killed or wounded men of Gettysburg..."

He whispered as tears of his own started to form. She gasped and hugged him again. That always made him feel better as he laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. She looked at him and lifted up his face.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah...Just tired is all..."

"O-Okay, let me run you a warm shower so you can get cleaned up and then go to sleep."

He nodded as she did what she said she would. She helped him towards the bathroom and left him there so he could wash up.

"I'll be right outside the door if you need me okay?"

"Okay...Thanks dudette..."

He whispered to her with a small smile. She smiled back and nodded as she left. He looked at the running water and took a deep breath. Slowly taking off his clothes, he stepped into the shower. He let the warm water spray itself down his tanned back before he decided to turn the temperature to cold. It felt like it was cooling off the hotness of the thick blood that was on him. He shivered at the thought of the battle that he had gone through. He must've hit thousands of men in the three days that the battle occurred. He washed it all off and cleaned his hair too. Once done, he turned off the water and looked in the mirror. He still looked the same as always; young and handsome. He sighed and brushed his hair like he usually liked it, a thick strand sticking up. He put on a simple shirt and shorts as he walked out of the bathroom. Scarlett was waiting there and as soon as she saw him she ran to him and grabbed his arm. He chuckled.

"Scarlett, what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you to your bed. You might just fall asleep on the way there. Like, you look really tired right now."

"That's because I am..."

He murmured to her as he hopped into bed. she fluffed his pillow and smiled at him in hopefulness.

"Well...Did you win?"

"Y-Yeah...We won...We always win when I'm there Scarlett..."

He said to her as she laid her head down on the mattress and looked at him sideways.

"Oh that's right. I forgot."

She giggled. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"General Lee retreated after we won. Without Jackson, his army is falling apart. His soldiers were so stupid that they accidently shot one of their best generals...So now we can attack Chattanooga...and then Atlanta...We already took control of the Mississippi river so I don't have to worry about that..."

He said drowsily. He looked like he could go on forever in that sleep state of his. Scarlett smiled and brushed some hair that had fallen over his eyes.

"And you got that awesome new general now huh?"

"Mmmhmm. General Grant. He's great...Drinks a lot though..."

Alfred said.

"All middle-aged men do."

She said with a laugh as she stood up. He looked up at her as she smiled at him. She rubbed his cheek and pulled the covers of his body.

"I'll go tell Lincoln the good news. You get some rest okay Alfred?"

And with that she left and quietly closed the door behind her. Before America knew it, he was out like a light...

* * *

 **(Year: 1864)**

Richmond was downright starving right now at how much food he got. Of course he couldn't die from such a...human matter but the pain of hunger still lingered in his belly. All of the food he got, he gave it to somebody else so they could survive on what rations the city still had. On the outskirts of his city, America and General Grant's soldiers were seizing the town of Petersburg and destroying railroads that connected to his own city. For the first few months, he helped General lee protect Fort Stedman. However, after seven months of his heroic defense, Lee finally told him to go get some rest. That was all the older man said to him, but he could tell by the look on his face that the end was nearing pretty soon...It made his eyes water at the thought of fighting this whole time and then losing. He was beginning to regret even joining the South after all these years as he stared off into the distance. The Union troops built trenches all around his city and were now slowly advancing every single day. It didn't matter if it was a foot or a yard, the troops still advanced bit by bit. So there was no food, no communication, no morale left, and barely any weapons or ammo.

"Richard..."

"What!?"

He yelled as he turned around. The Confederate leader, Jefferson Davis, stepped back a bit in surprise. Richmond's bright green eyes softened almost instantly as he lowered his head.

"I-I'm s-sorry...What did you need?"

He asked the leader.

"America's troops have just lengthened their trenches by a few more miles...There is no way we can get a message or a supply of food out there without it being intercepted by Union troops."

He said depressingly. Richmond rolled his eyes and continued to stare out the window.

"Please. I knew that three days ago."

He said in an annoyed tone. His leader's eyes widened at this.

"H-How?"

"We personifications of countries or capitals have special...abilities I would say. Countries more than capitals but still. It's kind of hard to explain. We also don't age at all. We all get a certain age and if we don't grow any for the next few years, we know that we'll stay that way forever. So, I will stay like my twenty-one year old self and America will stay in his nineteen year old self until we cease to exist."

He explained. Jefferson Davis snorted and ran his hand through his hair.

"Must be nice..."

"It sounds like it but you feel the pain of your people when they suffer. I would trade myself with a normal human any day...You know we have to be careful who we fall in love with? If I fell in love with say...your daughter, I-"

"Not on my watch."

Davis cut him off. Richmond gave him a look before continuing.

"...ANYWAY, she would die eventually and I would be left with nothing except the depression of seeing a loved one die. It's horrible but I've managed to keep myself at bay...It is kind of frustrating though..."

"I see..."

The man behind him said in thought.

"...Well that's bad luck...I'll...inform you on any other things that they tell me..."

Richmond didn't say anything in response so the man behind him just slowly left the room. As he looked outside, he brought his hand to his left eye and felt the scar he was given back in the battle of Antietam. He frowned and sighed.

"God, just kill me now..."

He said at the sky before finally closing the window and walking away from it...

* * *

America smiled as he saw the city of Richmond in his sights. Yes, this siege was taking forever, but he was about to totally win! Britannia went back home because he had told her that she needed to be with her country now and that he was so grateful for her help. She could've stayed longer though. Every few months, she would get a letter from President Speigner telling her that although he would love to see her again, the country was coming by well. Scarlett would always send him back a really really really long letter, or book more like, describing what she had been doing. She would spend a whole day writing it. He liked to watch her as she did this because she would giggled every other sentence. But back on the battlefield, things were looking good and he wasn't sure if he was needed anymore.

"Alfred, General Sherman is down in Georgia about to destroy Atlanta. We have everything under control here. It's only a matter of time before Lee retreats or better, surrenders. Why don't you go help him out down there? I'm sure he would appreciate it. But don't forget to come back and help us take Richmond!"

The drunk General said with a laugh as he took a gulp of his whiskey. America aired out his nose with his hand at the scent of it but nodded happily. He left his troops in Virginia and made his way all the way down to Georgia to meet with the southern front. He was surprised to find that there was absolutely no resistance down here in Georgia. No soldier, no rebellious citizen...Just the Union soldiers and the general. Once he had arrived General Sherman grinned and his face brightened.

"Ahh! America sir! I'm so glad you're here! We have destroyed the Confederate army down here and now we seek to destroy the will of the south!"

He exclaimed in great attitude. America looked at him in question and followed the general.

"How?"

"Like this."

The general said as he lighted a torch and threw it on someone's house. The house blew up in flames as the colors of red, orange, and yellow hit Alfred's pupils. His smiled disappeared like a spark and he ran to the building.

"No! What are you doing!?"

"Don't worry. They will survive, but they will be homeless as revenge for separating from the Union."

Sherman said as he set another house on fire. America gasped and looked at the burning house again. People started running out, screaming as fire surrounded them. He gritted his teeth and helped them out, getting burned in the process but it soon healed. When he turned around to look at any other houses that were burned, his heart almost stopped as he saw that the whole town was on fire. How did they do this so fast. He glared at his general and was going to scream at him to stop but a girl did his job for him.

"Stop! Stop this!"

The girl screamed as she ran over to the general. Sherman glanced at her and proceeded to back-hand her, but she caught his hand before he could. The general's eyes widened as she twisted his arm. He yelped in pain and commanded his horse to take a few steps away from her.

"Get away you stupid girl!"

"No! Leave this town right now!"

She screamed. He looked unconvinced so she continued.

"You've done enough to destroy these people's lives! Go on! Please! Leave my people in peace!"

She screamed. The general gave her a weird look but rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Come on men! On to the fields!"

He yelled as the soldiers all rode out of town. The girl sighed in relief as she saw the men leave. However. Alfred stayed behind as he walked up to her. Something in his gut told him that her name was Emily. This was the sense he got whenever he wanted to know a citizen's name. Isn't that freaking cool!? She looked at him and cursed under her breath. He looked her up and down. She had pretty blonde hair that looked darker than Scarlett's. Her eyes were bright blue like his and she was probably a couple inches shorter than him.

"America..."

She said softly as she looked away from him. He titled his head.

"Emily...You said 'your people'...What did-"

"It's because I'm a state!"

She blurted out. He looked at her in shock as she looked down at the ground.

"Georgia?"

She nodded.

"How did...I mean...Why didn't you reveal yourself? Are there any other personifications?"

He asked her. She nodded.

"Every single state has one. I'm amazed you didn't know and that they've kept their secret for this long."

"What are you talking about?"

Alfred asked her. He was seriously in complete shock at this. Who wouldn't be after meeting a state for the first time?

"W-well...When the colonies became states, we were born and quickly grew up. But you didn't know this because we all met together and decided that we just wanted to live normal lives. We thought we would die like normal humans but we haven't aged since. But why change our ways? So we chose to keep our secret from you. We were kind of afraid that if we were known, no one would leave us alone so we just pretended like we were humans..."

The country stared at her before crossing his arms.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Well it's true! It can't be too dumb if you didn't know we existed!"

She screamed in a high-pitched voice. He rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Well...Me and Alabama are eighteen and most of the other states are either seventeen or a little older then twenty."

She said as she thought about it. She was going to say something else but she suddenly hit the ground as she screamed out in pain. Alfred gasped and picked her up.

"Are you okay!? What's happening!?"

"It's burning! They're...burning my crops and fields..."

She said as she started to cry in pain. He glared at the direction the general went and gave Georgia a comforting hug. He didn't let go until the burning stopped. He looked at her slightly tanned arms and found small burns on them. She continued to sob in his shoulder as he sighed.

"None of us wanted this you know...As soon as we heard about the civil war, all we felt like doing was killing the leaders of our states...Dumbasses...all of them!"

She said as the sobs continued. What could he do to make her feel better? The only other girl he has seen cry was Scarlett but she usually calmed herself down before he could comfort her intensely. But Georgia, she was crying in pain from the burns his men were causing her. His men. He wiped the tears off her face and kissed her cheek. She stopped crying and she looked at him without any emotion. He tried to figure out what she was thinking but he couldn't.

"T-Thank you...America..."

She whispered as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"...I'm sorry we kept ourselves from you..."

She said after a few seconds of silence. He shook his head and gave her a smile.

"Don't be. I just found out I had a new friend."

He said, still smiling.

"Friend?"

She said as if she was taken back at what he said. He nodded and she finally put on a smile for him.

"I'd like that...But America, please. you have to help my people. I can't do it alone sadly. They keep...ahh! B-Burning...my crops and houses...Please stop them..."

She said quietly through the pain. He nodded and stepped away from her.

"I promise I will...And I will end this war soon. Don't worry Georgia. And...When this is over, maybe you can introduce me to all of the other states. Yeah?"

"I will if you come through with your promise."

She told him. He nodded and waved to her as he ran after his soldiers. She smiled to herself before running to the towns that were in the union solider's path. They had already burned Atlanta and now they were so close to Savannah that if she could just get there, maybe she could surrender to them there and spare the city. On to America, he sprinted over to his men rather quickly and screamed at them.

"Do not burn another house! You hear me!?"

General Sherman looked at him and rolled his eyes again.

"Sir...I told you that-"

"I don't give a shit what you said. That's an order. Put the torches down and continue the march to Savannah. There, we will capture the city PEACEFULLY and give it to Lincoln as a Christmas gift. There's no reason why we should hurt the people anymore. They didn't do anything, their soldiers did. We're about to win this war and it's going to be pretty tough to rebuild the country if you burn everything to the ground! Do I make myself clear!?"

America asked angrily. The soldiers looked at each other before nodding and putting down the torches. General Sherman didn't like it but he did as he was told and did the same. The group continued their march to Savannah, Georgia and captured it quite easily. The people were more than willing to keep the city standing. They, in all honesty, were sick of this war. Georgia was there as well and all she did was smile at Alfred. He knew what she meant as he smiled back at her and nodded. And as much as he wanted to meet all of the other states right now, he had to finish this civil war. And all that was left was to take Richmond...

* * *

 **(Year: 1865)**

Fire was spread across all of his weapons and ammo as the union soldiers set fire on his house. Richmond couldn't move without getting burned badly from the flames. Lee had retreated and left his city helpless. The troops took this time to burn his city to the ground. And now, they were right outside his house. He knew America was out there with them, just waiting to accept his surrender. But he promised himself that he would not surrender. If he was going to go out, he was going to go out fighting. But he never imagined the pain that he was feeling right now. Flames hit his body in every part. He made sure to evacuate everyone before this happened but he felt so lonely now. So...left alone. After five minutes of the flames around him burning even more things, he could not take it anymore. He screamed and grabbed the knife that had formed that scar over his left eye and jumped out the window. Glass flew everywhere as some pieces got stuck in his arms. When he hit the ground, he rolled forward and attacked the first person that he was closest too, which just happened to be Alfred. He swung erratically, trying to hit the country at least once. His limbs burned, his arms bled with the glass and his eyes were bloodshot from not getting any sleep for the past week. He moved fast in the adrenaline rush but he slowed down with each attack. He swung his right arm at America but he caught it. So he swung his left arm but that arm was caught as well. He was then met with a blow to his forehead from America's as the country head-butted him to the ground. He grunted as his forehead started to bleed from the impact. He formed an instant headache. and his skull pounded with ache.

"Richmond, please surrender. Stop hurting yourself."

Alfred told him softly. Richmond looked at the younger teen for a second before trying to attack him again. His mind was a blank and he had no feeling anymore.

"Richmond, s-stop!"

America yelled as he was sick of the capital's attacks. He grabbed his knife from his hand and swung it the exact same way he had in Antietam. This time the blade did hit Richard's eye. He did not feel it though. The only reason he knew America hit his eye was that he went blind in the left pupil. He stopped swinging crazily as waved his hand over his eye.

"You..."

"I told you I would...I'm sorry..."

America said. He had made him blind in his left eye. Because he was a capital, it would heal, but it would take time. He didn't show anything in his face as he kept waving his hand over his blind eye. Maybe he thought it would come back but it didn't. When it came to pain, he didn't feel anything but what he did feel was the hug Alfred gave him. His dark green eyes widened as Alfred tightened his grip on him. They then started to water as he started to cry. He wrapped his arm around America and cried; cried until no more tears came out. America's men did the right thing and left the two to talk.

"I-I...I-I'm so sorry! I didn't...I didn't know what I was doing! I acted so...stupid Alfred! I...I've lost my mind..."

He screamed.

"I know bro..."

Alfred said as he pulled away from the other boy. He looked him in the eye and wiped some blood that had appeared on Richmond's cheek.

"Look. For now on, I need you to stick with me...Okay? I need you to promise me that you will never ever leave like that again bro...Promise me right now..."

"I-I...I promise..."

"Okay then..."

America muttered as he started to clean off the blood from Richmond's clothes. The two stayed quiet the whole time. No more words were needed. This whole war started four years ago and now it was finally over. Lee's men surrendered more than a week later to Grants men at the Appomattox Courthouse in Virginia. The very state that became the capital of the confederacy after Alabama wasn't the right state for it. Every person fought hard, thousands died. And they were all American soldiers. America felt every single death in his heart and it was the worst feeling he had ever had. But now, it was over and he could finally enjoy a period of prosperity. Yes, there would be a lot of reconstruction, but he fulfilled his promise when he said that he would bring this country together again...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Finally! I feel a lot better now that I've finally finished the chapter. It would've came out much earlier if my computer hadn't acted like a butt. I typed all last night and today to get where I was and I finally got it done. Yes, you can pat me on the back in the review! So please review or comment on the story guys! This took a lot of work and I tried very hard. Please give me any advice if you have some because I take any that you give me. And when I respond to reviewers, DO NOT think I'm being mean to you. Because whenever I read something I automatically think I'm getting insulted haha. So don't think I'm being mean for future reference. The next episode will deal with Scarlett looking at America's scar, Lincoln's assignation, and meeting the states! It took me 2 hours to proof-read this haha. THE CHARACTER RICHMOND CAME FROM QUOTEV USER: Richmond Richard M. Johnson is praying f. And I think I pretty much went through the whole war pretty well haha. Lots of line breaks XD Finally, thanks so much for giving me your time to read this and I will see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Sweet Home Alabama

**Hey guys! Happy Hanukkah to any Jewish readers and Merry Christmas to basically all readers! But yeah, I've been thinking about this and I've decided that I'm going to speed up the story a bit so that we can get in WW1 and WW2 and then you know the modern era. This is just because Hetalia is centered around those two wars and those are my favorite to talk about so I won't have a problem writing when I get to that so don't worry about the story dragging on haha. I just saw that show, The Man In The High Castle, and it's one of the best shows I have ever seen! Real-life shows of course. But it's only 10 episodes and I suggest you guys check it out. It's pretty good. Anyway please review and comment on the chapter and tell me what you think of it! Finally, thanks so much for reading the story and I hope you continue to the end...which won't be anytime soon! XD**

* * *

Ch. 12: Sweet Home Alabama

 **(Year: 1865)**

"Sooooo...Why did you invite Scarlett here again?"

Canada asked America as they jogged around the track. Alfred liked to exercise a lot so he had it installed right next to his house in New York. Yeah he had tons of houses around the country because he was so stinking rich! The two brothers always met up when they could just to talk and run with one another.

"I invited her because she's my best friend and we just need to hang out. This war stuff has really been a pain in my ass bro. Now that it's done, I can take a rest finally. And why not do it with your best friend and best bro?"

Alfred said happily as he slung his arm over his brother. Canada rolled his eyes and laughed under his breath.

"hahahha...but seriously, she was just here a couple of months ago. I bet her government will get mad at you."

"Who cares? After Lincoln got shot, I...I don't know...Saw it coming? Well at least, I thought it would happen during the war but it happened like six days after...Pretty ironic huh?"

The young blonde teen said in thought. Canada looked at him and sighed inaudibly.

"Hmmm...How are you dealing with that anyway? You haven't really shown any emotion about it. Alfred, I know it seems like you're being tough by holding in your feelings but I promise that isn't healthy for you."

He said in his slight Canadian tone as the two kept jogging. America gave his little brother a small smile.

"I would've cried, but the war took all of my tears away..."

The two remained quiet for a few seconds after that as America kept on smiling; probably as a way to make himself feel better. You can't blame Canada for not knowing what to say. How do you react to something like that!? After a few more minutes of jogging on the track in uncomfortable silence, Canada finally stopped and put his hands on his hips as a way to catch his breath faster. His brother stopped a few feet ahead of him and looked at him in confusion.

"Sorry Alfred, Kumajirou is home and I promised him I would bring him some trout from the supermarket. Tell me when Scarlett gets here though."

Alfred's brother said as he waved goodbye. America smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, see ya bro! Say hi to Kumajirou for me!"

"I will!"

Canada yelled as he walked off Alfred's property. Now alone, he sighed and stretched his chest out. A few cracks were heard before he suddenly got a sharp pain in his back. He cursed under his breath as he rubbed his hand over the scar on his back. He noticed that every so often it would start to sting. The pain made him feel like doing nothing and just going to bed.

"I guess I'll have Scarlett look at it when she gets here..."

He said to himself as he made his way inside his home for a quick nap...

* * *

 **(Year: 1866)**

"Sorry it took me so long to get over here Alfred. Speigner missed me too much hehe. I'm quite surprised that he has been in office for this long. Not that he is a bad person, it's just that that doesn't happen very often! Sorry, I'm just rambling...Now Let's get a look at this scar..."

Scarlett said as she lifted up the back of his shirt. He sat down in front of her and waited patiently as she started to examine his tanned back. He smiled and turned to look at her.

"I don't mind. You know I talk too much anyways."

"Ain't that the truth..."

She replied with an eye roll.

"Hey!"

He yelled. She giggled and gently turned his body so he was turning away from her again. This gave her a better view of his back. She tilted her head at the large dark scar that ran along his back and she frowned. It looked more defined from when the last time she saw it. She didn't want to hurt him, but she found herself running her fingers over America's scar. He gave a surprised yelp and she took her hands away at lightening speeds.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you!?"

She asked in all worriedness. He shook his head and gave her another one of his smiles.

"N-No, it's just you caught me by surprise! The skin where the scar is...I don't know how to describe it...tender I guess...It f-ing burns like hell though sometimes whenever I'm exercising. It's horrible Scarlett."

America said to Britannia with an annoyed look. She nodded in understanding and brought her hand to her chin in thought.

"Well, I suspect it will heal over time now that the war is over. I mean, I could try to make some healing herbs or something to help you with the pain but you will be alright."

She said happily with a smile. He gave her a look and lowered his shirt again.

"How do you know?"

"Because your The United Freaking States of America!"

She screamed. His eyes widened at her sudden enthusiasm.

"Yeah...YEAH! YOU'RE RIGHT!"

"Of course I am. I'm like...always right remember?"

He actually rolled his eyes this time and the both of them bursted out laughing. She stopped laughing and waved her hand at him to follow her. They went outside to Alfred's garden and looked at all of the plants he had around the White House. There were so many different flowers but that's not what she was looking for. Her green eyes scanned over the many different plant-life in search of medicine. Alfred, however, was absolutely oblivious to what she was doing. He followed her like a lost puppy with his hands in his pockets as she tabbed her chin and hummed every time something unique caught her eye. She asked him for a basket and he gave one to her, still completely lost. She would ask him every time if she could pick this certain plant or that certain herb. He nodded every time because they were plants; like he cared for them! He had people to grow them for him. After a few minutes of picking herbs, America finally grinned and snapped his fingers.

"Ohhhhhh! You're getting herbs to make me some healing medicine! Got it! Got it!"

Scarlett just stared at him before going inside. She felt that if she told him he was clueless, it would hurt his feelings.

"Okay!"

She said happily as she laid all of the ingredients on the table. Alfred pulled up a stool and watched her as she began working her magic fingers on the herbs, mixing and cutting them up. She loved botany so she knew exactly what she was doing. The boy watching her was amazed at how skilled she was.

"Alright almost done. This should make it feel better Alfred."

She told him as she washed her hands and flicked her hair. He kept smiling at her but then got that pain from his scar again. He gasped quietly, enough to wear she could hear him, as he winced.

"Oh God, please put it on now Scarlett! It's starting to burn again!"

She nodded and dipped her fingers in the aloe medicine she had made. She made an aloe cream that resembled vasaline in a way. She rubbed the medicine all over his back and he arched it since it was cold.

"Ahhh! It's cold! But damn it feels good..."

He whispered with a purr. She laughed and continued to rub it on the scar. She knew it could take a long time for this scar to heal, if it could at all, but eventually it would stop hurting him. She was brought out of her thought when he arched his muscled back again in surprise.

"Oh man, now it's like...warm..."

"Haha so I'm guessing you like the medicine I made for you?"

He nodded excessively and gave her a hug. She poured the medicine in a jar and screwed on the top so he could use it whenever he wanted to. He was extremely grateful as he kept thanking and hugging her. How could she mind that? America's hugs were the best!

"Okay! Okay! Okay! America I get it!"

She said laughing as he wrapped his arms around her. He let go of her but still had that bright smile on his young face.

"My bad, dudette."

"Haha It's okay. Now come on, let's catch up. So how have you been doing with your new president? He couldn't possibly be better than Lincoln..."

She murmured with a hint of sadness. America shrugged and shook his head.

"Johnson? Ugh, don't even get me started. He sucks!"

He yelled before getting quiet. Scarlett blinked at him. She was expecting him to say more than that but oh well.

"Okay...Moving on...I've been trying out new hair styles for my awesome hair. Like, a lot of girls in my country have long hair that they like to keep down instead of up which I totally agree with because buns are gross to me. Is that weird of me? I don't think so. But anyway, I like putting it in a pony tail, or like...braiding it. Oh my gosh, I had my assistants style my hair in twenty different styles and I only liked a few. What do you think?"

Scarlett questioned the teenage boy in front of her with obvious interest in the subject. He, on the other hand, just blinked at her and found himself getting nervous. He didn't really know that much about hair because he kept his the same. You know, with that annoying strand sticking up with his signature cowlick. He talked to the "first" first lady, meaning Martha Washington, and she said that it was very unique and that girls would love it. Too bad he couldn't get with any human girls...

"Uhhh...I like it when you put it in a pony tail too...And when you make it swirl...I mean wavy...Haha I don't know. Your hair is wayyyyyyyyy better than other girls' hair!"

He exclaimed in all honesty. She gave him a curious look and smiled even more.

"Why?"

"Well, girls today curl their hair too much and kind of keep it short and I don't really like that. Other guys might but not me. But your hair is long and straight and that's the way it should be. And I like the tiny bow you put on your hair too!"

He said with a thumbs up. She nodded and twirled the end of her hair with her fingers.

"Interesting. Do you know any other girls who have hair like mine?"

She asked him. He took some time to think of someone but he finally nodded with a grin.

"Yeah! Georgia!"

He then gasped and stood up.

"Holy crap! I forgot to go ask her if she could introduce me to the other states! She promised me that if I finished the war, she would show me to them! Wanna come!?"

"Sure!"

She replied back to him as he grabbed her arm and ran out the house. She really had no choice anyways...

* * *

The blonde-haired state was busy examining the peach trees in her garden. She found herself smiling at the color of the growing fruits. The peach's color was her favorite. The environment around her was peaceful for once like Christmas morning. The wind blew her hair in one direction slightly as she picked the ripened fruit from the tree and put it in her basket. Nobody was there to bother her here. It was just her and the trees. That is, until a certain country decided to sprint through her gate, breaking off the hinges.

"Whoops! Oh well..."

He said to himself as Scarlett began freaking out about how to fix it. Georgia turned her head to the front of her house and she was not surprised at all to find that she knew he was going to bring that gate down one of these days. Judging by his pure stamina, he could probably build her a new one in a day. Seeing the two countries run their way over to her, Georgia laid her basket on the ground and crossed her arms.

"Georgia! What's up!"

America yelled as he let go of Scarlett's arm to give the state a high-five. Georgia stared at him in irritation.

"You do know you just broke my front yard gate right? My front yard METAL gate?"

She scolded him. He looked back at the gate and laughed nervously.

"U-Umm...I guess...I did..."

"Well you're going to fix it America!"

She demanded him. His mouth fell open and he started to whine and complain. Scarlett couldn't stop snickering under her breath at the whole scene. Finally, just giving up, Alfred agreed to fix it and everything was normal again.

"ANYWAY, this is Britannia but her human name is Scarlett."

He said as he motioned his hand towards Scarlett. Georgia gave her a smile and they shook hands.

"Oh so you're like a country too?"

"Hehe, yep."

"Awesome! I'm Georgia but you can call me Emily if you want. I'm only a state but that's fine with me. I feel like being a country would be too much responsibility. And oh my gosh, I love your hair!"

She screamed out in excitement. Scarlett smirked at Alfred before responding.

"I love yours too! What do you put in it!?"

She asked Georgia. The blonde's eyes sparkled as she started to explain.

"Well I make this special shampoo where-"

"OKAYYYYYY! You promised me that you would introduce me to the other states so...Can you introduce me now?"

America screamed out in his boyish tone of voice. He was a guy in between two girls talking about...well...girly stuff...He thought his mind was going to explode from the feminine chit-chat. She sighed and nodded, waving her finger inside.

"I can only show you one state today since I'm busy but it's good to start off slow. It will make the experience that more wonderful for you."

She said sarcastically. Of course he didn't catch it though. He was just glad he didn't have to talk about shampoo...Scarlett followed close behind them, also anxious to meet another state of America's. The three walked inside Georgia's Victorian-styled plantation house; she was fascinated by the British style. Inside, they walked into a small room with a door on the other side.

"This is where I hang my jackets and store my fruit baskets haha. So feel free to leave anything here until you go."

She said as she opened the door on the other side. The two countries found themselves in a very warm environment compared to the outside where it was kind of chilly. The large fireplace had a burning inferno living inside it as it warmed up the whole house. They suspected that even the second and third floors were this warm as well. She led them to her kitchen after explaining to them what everything was.

"Oh hey, how many peaches were ready Emily?"

A boy standing at the counter asked. She smiled and set the basket on the countertop.

"Only about ten for now. We have some company too."

She said as she moved out of the way to reveal Alfred and Scarlett. The boy immediately recognized America but had no idea who Scarlett was. His face turned into panic for a second before Georgia laid her hand on his.

"Shhh, it's okay. He already knows."

She said with some annoyance. The boy rolled his eyes and gave America a smile.

"Hi, I'm Alabama! But my name's Hunter. So I guess our little charade is up huh?"

He said with a cheeky grin. America instantly felt warmed-up to the boy as he shook his hand. His accent just spelled "southern" but it wasn't in an over-powering way. He looked pretty young, much like Alfred, so they were probably around the same age. Alabama's hair was a dark shade of brown that looked to be about the same length as Britain's hair. The only difference was that his bangs were probably a little longer than the British nation. His eyes were pretty cool to the American. They seemed to be a mixture of green and blue making a cool aquamarine color. He was taller than Georgia but shorter than Alfred in height and his skin was a slightly-tanned white.

"What's up Hunter! I'm America, or Alfred haha."

He laughed out loudly. Alabama chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I know bro haha. you're my country remember?"

"Oh yeah...Well anyway, this is Britannia. But you should call her Scarlett."

He told the state as he pulled Scarlett closer to him. She gave Hunter a smile and shook his gloved hands. Hunter gave her an apologetic look and a smile.

"Hi! It's pretty cool to meet another country. Even though I just met my own...but...you know what I mean...And sorry about the gloves. I kind of scratched my hands up in the war. They should heal though so it's no big deal..."

He told her. She nodded in understanding.

"That's alright, I don't mind. I prefer wearing gloves anyway. Love the accent by the way. So were you just visiting Georgia?"

She asked him. He grinned and shook his head.

"Naw, We're boyfriend and girlfriend actually. It's just her house is better than mine so I live here with her."

He said while his cheeks turned red in a blush. Georgia rolled her eyes and slapped her hand on Alabama's back.

"Old Hunter here is kind of shy sometimes. I think it's totally cute!"

She said as she pecked his cheek, making his face turn even redder. Scarlett looked at Alfred and they both grinned at the couple. They were perfect for each other. Getting out of his contemporary shyness, Alabama slung an arm around his girlfriend and gave a friendly southern grin.

"Yep, Florida tried to get with her but I beat that son of a gun first! But now he keeps sending alligators into Mobile...bastard..."

He said with a disappointed tone.

"...But whatever. Come on, let's go into the living room and talk. I'm sure you're pretty pissed about us hiding from you but maybe I can make you forgive me for that."

He told America with a laugh. Alfred shook his head and followed the boy to the living room.

"Nah bro, it's cool. I'm not even mad. So what do you like...do around here for fun?"

"I hunt like no tomorrow dude! I got tons of guns and stuff like that!"

That was all Hunter had to say to get Alfred on board. The southern state showed him his gun collection in the next room and the two girls could hear them laughing loudly in discussion. Georgia giggled and looked at Scarlett.

"So, what do you think of Alabama?"

"Well he seems to get along with Alfred so that's awesome. But he better know that he's MY best friend!"

She told the state with a smile. Emily smiled and nodded.

"Same goes for America. Hunter is my babe! I can't let him take him away from me for too long! So let's get in there and take what's rightfully ours!"

"Yeah!"

Scarlett yelled as the two girls ran in the room and tackled the guys. Whatever happened to that conversation Alabama and America were going to have!?

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! So how did you guys like Alabama? He has occasional shyness, likes to hunt, and has to wear gloves to hide the scars on his hands from the war. Their conversation will happen in the next chapter and America will meet the other states throughout the story. I'm still trying to think of what event I want for the next chapter. Maybe...America creating the airplane with the two brothers or him discovering Coca-Cola. Or I could introduce Scarlett to another country. I don't know! But it's going to be great! So please review and comment on the chapter! Or at least tell me Merry Christmas! Gah! Finally thanks so much for giving up your time to read my story and I will see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: World Meeting Invitation

**Hey guys! I think something is wrong with Fanfiction's read count because it says no one has read the story for the past four days since I have updated the last chapter and, frankly, that's impossible because 1: every new chapter gets at least 60 views that night and 2: I had three or four people review so there HAD to be readers so I don't know why it's not working haha. But anyway, I am starting off with Alabama and Georgia for a short time and then I will move on through history so that the story can get going here. It will get really good in the World War chapters and the modern chapters because, hint hint, that's where their relationship will blossom. America will meet the rest of the states later on through the story but I'm not going to spend so much time all in one go because a lot of people might not care about the states so why punish them? haha People who do like the states will get their share of them as we go through the story. I think everyone can be fine with that! XD Okay, please review and comment on the story and tell me what you think about it so far! DO NOT IGNORE ME! I CAN SEE YOU! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 13: World Meeting Invitation

 **(Year: 1866)**

"And that's how I got that huge deer!"

Alabama yelled happily as he pointed up at the deer head above the fireplace. It was a great-sized buck with antlers that looked like foot-long branches. It was probably stuffed so it could be mounted as a reminder of his great hunting skills. Scarlett, however, found the idea of mounting animals' heads after killing them totally bizarre. Did she hunt in her country? Of course she did. Did she mount them on the wall for pride? Absolutely not! That's kind of gross if you think about it! She glanced over at Alfred, who was beside her, to see if he was thinking the same thing but she was a bit disappointed to find out he didn't. His bright blue eyes stared up at the deer head in awe and his grin spoke louder words than his young gaze did.

"That's so epic dude! I have one just like it at home!"

He yelled to the state loudly. Scarlett widened her eyes at him in surprise. He did!? Where the hell did he keep it!?

"It's in one of my homes you haven't been too."

America noted to her in her state of confusion. He must have known what she was thinking. She wasn't used to the American culture just yet. Then again, how could she? America changes every time she sees him. The thing that never changes is that big grin always on his face and his young teenage looks. She tore her eyes from him for a second to look at the two states on the couch in front of them. Emily, otherwise known as Georgia, had her head rested against Hunter's shoulder and looked as if she was going to fall asleep. The two guys chatted away with each other about "guy stuff" so there really was no interest in the conversation for her.

"What's your favorite weapon to hunt with?"

Alabama asked America as he took a bite out of the beef jerky he was eating.

"I...prefer bow and arrow. Know why? 'Cause when I was younger, I used to hang out with my Indian dudes and go hunting with them. It was pretty cool. They trained me to ride on horseback while shooting game and I have been grateful to them ever since. I miss them but I will always have them in my memory, you know?"

Hunter nodded while smiling.

"My state had a lot of Indians in it so I hung out with them a lot. Like, one week I would hang out with...I guess you could say 'city' folk and the next week I would hang out with my Indian friends. It was pretty cool..."

He trailed off while thinking about it. Out of nowhere, Emily shot away from his shoulder and stood up from the couch seat.

"I'm bored! Scarlett, come with me to the kitchen."

She said with a smile. The nation nodded and flashed Alfred and Hunter a smile before following Georgia into the kitchen. She was fine with it. Let the guys talk while they talk about girl stuff. The blonde in front of Scarlett walked over to her counter and started digging in the cabinet for something. She took out some liquid-filled bowls and colored-bottles and put them on the counter. Scarlett narrowed her eyes at the glass materials before getting a bottle shoved into her hands.

"Here! Take this bottle and this bottle and mix them up!"

Georgia said excitedly.

"O-Okay..."

Scarlett muttered in uncertainty. She mixed the black liquid with a thick golden one which she concluded was vanilla and honey. But she still had no idea why she was doing this.

"Emily...if you don't mind me asking, what are we doing...?"

"Well! I'm trying to invent my own drink. It's like super complicated and it's a pain in the ass to mix everything by hand but if I have another person to help me, then it will take half the time! So I was thinking one day that there weren't a lot of good drinks around other than alcohol and I don't really like alcohol. So then I thought, maybe I could make my own drink that isn't alcoholic! And it should taste good! So for the past like...I don't know...month! I have been experimenting EVERYTHING! Stuff like peppermint, honey, vanilla, taffy, fruit, and some other stuff I can't remember right now."

Georgia said ecstatically as she mixed some other unknown source. Scarlett stared at the state for a second and almost saw a trace of Alfred in her. Come to think of it, Alabama also talked like Alfred. Did each state have a similar characteristic to America or was it just a coincidence? That, she would have to find out. She gazed back down at the mixture she had created and smiled.

"So what are you going to call it when you do create your own drink?"

"I don't know...I'm thinking of something cool like...hmmm...Coke!"

Scarlett gave her an akward look.

"Like...Cocaine?"

"Kind of...I'll figure it out when I make the damn thing. I'll call you when I do...Scarlett, are you and Alfred-"

 _Bang!_

The two girls jumped and turned their heads towards the living room. A gunshot had fired just a few feet away from them with great loudness from its gun barrel. Emily looked at Scarlett before running into the living room. She was soon sighing in relief to see no one hurt but that didn't change the fact that she was about to scream at the first guy she saw. It turned out that America and Alabama were testing out a gun by...shooting through the roof...Hunter looked at her nervously and put the gun down with a laugh.

"Oh hey honey...We were just-"

"Just blowing a hole through my fucking roof!?"

She interuppted him in a loud voice as she put her hands on his hips. He opened his mouth to respond but ended up believing that whatever he said wouldn't change Georgia's growing anger. Scarlett gave Alfred a disappointed look and he bowed his head in shame. She pointed at her foot for him to walk over to her and he obeyed as Georgia scolded Alabama.

"What...What the hell were you thinking!? This is my house Hunter and you're going to repair that hole you just shot through! I mean, Jesus! The woods are right out the door! Why didn't you-"

And it went on and on as he stared at the ground. While this was all happening, Britannia did a scolding of her own.

"And what did you think you were doing? And why did you think it wasn't wrong?"

She asked Alfred. He looked at her with a puppy dog look and spoke quietly.

"We were just being guys..."

He said truthfully while not looking at her. Just the way he said it made her extremely guilty about getting pissed off at him. boys will be boys; she couldn't change that. She sighed and shook her head.

"O-Okay...Just...Be more careful okay?"

She told him as she rubbed his shoulders. he looked up at her and gave a warm soft smile as he nodded.

"Okay Scarlett. I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

So the two were alright just like that. Hunter, however, wasn't so lucky.

"You're not getting any tonight!"

"But!"

"And you're gonna cook dinner for the whole week!"

"But Emily!"

"AND you're going to POLITELY tell America and Britannia goodbye because you have a lot of work to do mister!"

She yelled. He sighed and nodded.

"Yes ma'am..."

The state looked at America and Scarlett with a look of sadness as he held his hand out to shake theirs.

"See ya guys..."

He said quietly. America shook his head and grinned.

"Aww come here dude."

He said as he gave Alabama a hug. The state's gloomy face brightened as he hugged back. Scarlett thought it was extremely sweet until she was brought into it by Alfred's arm. Between the two guys' strengths, she was undoubtedly crushed in the hug. They both had to aplogize to her when they separated. She gave them a scowl as she turned to Georgia. They gave each other a quick hug.

"See ya Emily, tell me when you make your drink haha. And lighten up on Hunter. He's a guy...So...Well you know..."

"Yeah...I guess...I don't know, we'll see what happens. I will if he is a good boy. Catch my drift? Hehe."

Scarlett shook her head ambiguously.

"No...No I don't..."

She said in all honesty. She was so innocent. Georgia decided to skip over that subject as she led her and America to the front door.

"Alright thanks yal for comin'! Sorry Hunter is such a dumbass!"

She then closed the door, leaving the two countries wondering what had really just happened.

"Well that was pretty cool, didn't you think so?"

America asked Britannia as they began to walk back from Georgia's house. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, so far, your states are pretty awesome Alfred."

Scarlett told him with a giggle. He agreed with her.

"Hell yeah, I can't wait to meet the others. But damn I'm kind of tired after that visit. I say we go to the house, eat something, and then go to sleep for the rest of the day!"

"Let's do it!"

She yelled along with him as they ran back to the house. And they stayed true to what they said they were going to do...

* * *

 **(Year: 1890)**

There were many things that Scarlett liked to do. One thing was cooking pastries - something she inherited from Britain. He may not have been a good cook, but he made the most awesome desserts in the whole world! Back when she was a kid, they liked to make cake together. It didn't matter what kind. So that's what she did today. She eagerly made cheese, lemon, vanilla, chocolate, and multi-colored cake for the event that was going to occur tonight. It wasn't a huge thing though; just a small political party for her newly-elected president. Because of age, president Speigner decided to turn his office to his vice president, Eli Wolf. Wolf was pretty young since he got in politics, but he guessed joining the Britannian Conservative Party was the right decision if he was already going to be president of Britannia. Scarlett, had no problem with it; she loved Speigner and trusted his decision. She was a bit sad about not seeing Speigner at his office desk for once. Those forty or so years of him being president were, for the most part, really fun.

"Okay so...I need three eggs and a cup of sugar for this type of cake..."

Scarlett said to herself as she cracked the egg yolks in the bowl. She was so used to it that she could crack an egg with just one hand. She could also tell how much of something she needed without a measuring cup. Barely useful, but freaking cool!

"Lady Britannia?"

She looked up to see president Wolf standing at her front door, one half of his body inside and the other half outside. She gave him a "homey" smile and invited him in.

"I told you to stop being so formal with me Eli, I won't bite."

Eli blushed bright red as he started to apologize but stopped when he realized he was doing it again. He smiled and nodded at her as he ran a hand through his blonde hair and sat down at the counter.

"Are those for the party tonight?"

He asked her as his eyes scanned the variety of cakes on the counter-top. She hummed a "yes" in response and excitement exploded on his face.

"Well I guess that's two times I got good news today."

"Huh?"

Scarlett asked him in curiosity as she wiped her hands on her pink apron. Eli grinned and leaned forward over the counter.

"We just got an invitation from France today inviting us to a world meeting. The letter specifically says that a lot of world leaders will be there, as well as their countries. So I thought it would be beneficial if the both of us attended the meeting."

He said with enthusiasm. She thought for a moment before asking another question.

"Hmm...Who's going to be there and when is it? And what would we talk about? And-"

"Britannia, are you nervous about it?"

Eli asked her, cutting her questions off. She closed her mouth and brushed her hair with her hands.

"No..."

She muttered looking away from him. Who could blame her? The only countries she knew were America, Canada, Britain, France, Italy, Japan, and Prussia. The thought of meeting any others made her get butterflies in her stomach.

"Don't worry about it. The letter said nations from North America, Europe, Asia, and Oceania will be there. It is in a couple of months. And we would talk about increasing foreign relations and improve trade. It'll be great! You'll get to meet some new countries of your own and become friends with them. The more friends, the better chance you get of winning a future war."

He added as she nodded in agreement. The thing still got her anxious though. She knew she shouldn't be nervous about it but she was anyways. All she could think about was how the other countries would think of her. Staying true to her teen population's personality, she was well beyond self-conscious about herself.

"I guess we'll see what happens then..."

She murmured to Eli as she continued making the cakes for the party...

* * *

Britannia brushed her blonde hair in long beautiful waves as she stared at herself in the mirror. She brushed her smooth bangs to the side so it flowed to the right. Her hair looked good no matter what she did with it but she still thought it was "un-perfect" for the occasion. After about twenty minutes of brushing, she finally just gave up with what she had and stood up. Today was the today. The day she got to meet some other countries for a change. She and Eli had arrived in Paris only a week ago and were staying at an expensive hotel France had assigned them. She hasn't seen him though which was unusual. She hoped to greet him as soon as she arrived but she just figured that he was busy preparing everything for the meeting. She did get to see a little of Paris though. She was extremely impressed with every single thing she saw. Her favorite thing was the Eiffel Tower though. She had no idea that that great structure was here in Paris. Apparently it was just built for some exhibition.

"Britannia, are you ready to go?"

"Almost!"

Scarlett replied back to Eli as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a pretty white corset dress with gold trimming along the breasts and shoulders. It made her look really fit, which she was, so she really liked it; it was a bit tight on her though. She wore matching "Savoy" Edwardian leather heels to complete her outfit. If this didn't impress the male countries, she didn't know what would. Now that she was ready to go, her heartbeat fastened again. She had a mix feeling of excitement and dread for this but she had been through worse things before. She turned to the door and opened it.

"Okay, I'm ready."

She told Eli. His face got red and he smiled.

"You look beautiful Britannia, as always of course."

She giggled and waved her hand at him as if to say "oh stop it". He brought his arm out to escort her and she took it as they walked out of the hotel and into the car. Because they were countries, they got to ride in special newly-invented cars. There were only a handful made so far and it was a shock to people around the world. They scared the crap out of Scarlett because she had never been in an engine-powered car before; so basically, she clung to Eli most of the way.

He didn't mind.

As soon as they arrived at the Palace of Versailles, they stepped out of the car and turned their heads to the large structure. It was so...magnificent; French-style of course. Scarlett was nearly breathless as the both of them walked into the palace. The inside was even better. She didn't know what to say as her green eyes looked wherever they saw a shiny gold object.

"Bonjour Scarlett! It is so nice to see you again!"

France said happily as he approached them.

"Hi France! Yeah it's-"

She stopped when France kissed both of her cheeks as a way of greeting. She was totally dumbfounded. Eli laughed nervously and nodded.

"Yes, we are glad to be here! I hope we are not too late."

"Oh no, there are still some more countries I am expecting. When they get here, we will start the meeting. In the meantime, why don't you two go introduce yourselves to some other leaders and countries."

France said with a smile as he left them to greet another arriving country. Scarlett looked at Eli, still confused about the greeting and he laughed.

"It's a European thing, milady. Don't be too surprised if another country has different customs than you. Okay, I'm off."

He said as he turned to greet some other leaders.

"Wait! You're leaving me!?"

She yelled after him. He grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"You'll be fine! Plus, if anyone bothers you just kick them in the nuts! I'll see you later!"

And with that, he disappeared within the crowd of world leaders. There was a separate section for world leaders and countries so that way they knew who was which. She blew a bit of her blonde bang out of her eyes as she turned to the country section. She took a deep breath before she tightened the gloves on her hands and opened the door to the room. By the way, the doorknob was gold too if you wanted to know...

'Please God, don't make them stare at me...'

She thought as she closed the door quietly. Thankfully, nobody noticed her enter the room so she could greet whoever she wanted now. She looked around and noticed that every single country was...Hmmm...what's the word? EXTREMELY GOREGOUS! The men were really handsome and the women were really pretty. She kind of felt a sense of pride about this as she walked deeper in the room. She bit her lip as she thought about who she was going to talk to. Her green eyes kept darting left to right in an attempt to find a familiar face. Finally, she saw Britain pouring himself a glass of wine at a table. She smiled and walked over to him, tapping him on his shoulder. He glanced behind him but then turned to face her completely with a smile on his face.

"Love! You made it!"

He said happily as he gave her a loving hug. She hugged him back and nodded.

"Yep hehe...I'm glad you're here. I'm kind of nervous about meeting all of these countries."

"Oh love, don't be. They're all wankers, believe it or not. And God! France's wine is horrible! Bloody hell! Can someone fetch me a damn beer!?"

He yelled out to the waiter. The French waiter blinked and decided to pretend he didn't hear anything as he walked away.

"That French bastard! Did you see that!?"

He asked Scarlett. She laughed at him and shook her head. He was the same old England she knew when she was a kid. And even though he acted old, he was still like twenty-three in physical appearance. Britain took a deep breath before crossing his arms and smirking.

"Well whatever, I'll just make some other waiter do it for me. But have you seen this city? It's a complete crapshack! London is so much more...classy!"

"I get the sense that you still hate Francis?"

"Hate is a small word compared to what I feel towards him Scarlett."

He replied with a gaze of fury. She laughed again and pulled on her corset so she could breathe a little bit better. She was uncomfortable but at least she looked good. She looked up at Arthur again to see him pestering some new waiter. She figured they only spoke French so it would be hardly a good use of Arthur's time if he kept complaining to them. Now that she lost the only person she knew here, she was like a lost puppy again. She didn't realize until now how much of an isolationist she really was. There were about thirty countries here that she could count so that meant thirty opportunities to make a new friend. She took a deep breath and walked to the first person she saw. Well, she only saw the back of their head so she couldn't see their face.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you."

She said as politely as she could as she curtsied. The man in front of her turned around and blinked at her. He then grinned and patted Scarlett's head. She looked up to see Prussia smirking at her with amusement in his eyes.

"Wow, haben Sie wirklich erwachsen geworden, um eine schöne Frau, sexy zu sein. (Wow, you have really grown up to be a beautiful sexy woman.)"

He said in German. She narrowed her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Ich weiß, was Sie sagen, pervers. (I know what you are saying pervert.)"

She said back to him in his language. His eyes grew wide for a second before his smile got bigger.

"And she knows German. Hmmm, what do you say I buy you a drink?"

"I would say you're too old for me."

She giggled as she punched his arm playfully. He smiled and shrugged.

"Can't blame me for trying."

"Yeah...Yeah I think I can. But anyway, I can't really see you at one of these meetings Prussia. What made you decide to come to this thing?"

Scarlett asked him as they both walked over to a table with an assortment of food on it. He shrugged and told her that his younger brother made him come. He thought that Prussia would have a good time if he got out more. He was wrong. Prussia was totally regretting even coming until Scarlett suddenly showed up. She looked at him surprisingly as he ate a piece of ice from the expensive glass bowl.

"You have a younger brother?"

He nodded and swallowed the ice before cupping his hands over his mouth.

"West! Beweg deinen Arsch hier! (West! Get your ass over here!)"

He screamed across the room, making everyone look at him. Scarlett's face turned red as she looked away from them. Germany, who just happened to be on the other side, slapped his hand against his face as he hesitantly made his way over to Prussia and Britannia. He was about to severely punch Prussia in the arm but he stopped when he saw a blonde girl next to his brother. He cleared his throat and nodded his head at Scarlett.

"Hello, I am Germany..."

He said rather awkwardly in his deep voice. Scarlett couldn't help but giggle as she replied back. So this was Germany...Maybe this whole "meeting new countries thing" wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Nice to meet you Germany, I'm Britannia."

She said softly. Germany smiled and then glared at his brother.

"Warum, zum Teufel, sind Sie auf der ganzen verdammten Raum schreien? (Why in the hell did you scream across the whole damn room?)"

He asked as they started to bicker quietly. She could understand what they were saying so it was pretty funny to watch them. She found Germany to be enticing. He was maybe a year or two older than her and he was taller than her by a few inches. He had shiny blonde hair that was neatly combed and bright blue eyes that matched the skies. She also found him to be very muscular; a bit too muscular for her taste. After about five minutes of the brothers fighting, she grew tired of them and cleared her throat.

"Boys, you don't mind if I go talk to some other countries do you?"

She asked them. Prussia scoffed at her and motioned for her to go have fun while Germany gently bowed to her.

"I am sorry, my brother is kind of an idiot. We can talk a bit more in the meeting room."

He told her as she nodded and left them. She immediately heard the fight resume. So now she was wondering who else she would meet. She tried to talk to some little boy with a sailor hat but he just stuck his tongue out at her and ran away. She watched the boy run over to England and slap him on the butt before running away. She giggled as the British nation grew furious at the boy and started to let off a multitude of curse words. With a satisfied sigh, she looked around and actually saw Japan staring at a fork and knife at a table. She smiled brightly and practically ran over to him.

"How do you use these again...?"

She heard him mutter to himself as he tried to use them like chopsticks. She laughed under her breath and he looked up at her.

"Scarlett! It is so nice to see you here. I haven't met anyone I know other than China. And I do not like China. It is...a complicated relationship..."

"I see...I haven't met him yet...But how are you!? I didn't know you were going to be here!"

She said to him excitedly. He nodded with a smile.

"Hai, I thought it would be useful to me if I came along with my emperor. He is old though and I am afraid he will have trouble moving around..."

He told her with a conflicted look on his face. She assured him that his leader would be fine as she sat next to him. She took the fork and knife from his hands and positioned them to where they were used correctly. Japan thanked her as he ate the fish a waiter had served him. Scarlett watched as his face suddenly scrunched up in a sour look.

"The chefs probably put lemon juice on that Kiku. If you don't want it, you don't have to eat it."

"Tsūjō, watashi wa tabemono o muda ni sukide wa naiga, kore wa chōdo hidoidesu...(Usually I don't like to waste food, but this is just awful...)"

He whispered to himself as he dabbed his mouth with a napkin and pushed the plate away gently. Scarlett felt kind of sorry for him so she ordered him another fish without lemon juice on it. Maybe he would like it the second time. So the both of them ate and talked about little things like they usually did whenever they could meet with one another. Some of their conversations started with how butterflies were pretty to how big their military was. Yeah, I don't know how it got to that...

"NO NEED TO WORRY! THE GREAT AMERICA IS HERE! THE MEETING IS NOW AWESOME!"

Scarlett and Kiku both dropped their forks at the sound of America from the door they came through to get into the room. They turned their heads slowly and gasped as America instantly ran over to them.

"'Sup dudes!"

he yelled with a happy grin on his face. Japan chuckled and bowed his head while Scarlett gave him a hug.

"Alright, this is what I'm talking about. All I need is you two to stay happy at this meeting hehe."

She replied.

"I know right! We're both pretty cool dudes."

Alfred replied back, meaning him and Japan. He was literally sparkling. When I say that, I mean stars were shooting from his body like rockets for some reasons. He stopped sparkling when he saw a brown-headed country walk past him. He grinned a little too big as he waved at the country.

"Hey Spain! How's it going!?"

He yelled. Spain looked at him and glared as he walked away.

"Fuck off America."

Alfred laughed to himself as he turned back to Scarlett and Kiku. The both of them stared at him with wide eyes as he kept smiling. Scarlett decided to speak first.

"Uhh...Alfred...why did he-"

"He's kind of mad at me about supporting Cuba's independence. I don't know, something like that. I'm gonna kick his ass if we get in a war so it won't even matter."

He said nonchalantly.

"Spain is a powerful country America, don't get too cocky."

Japan replied coolly.

"I'm a powerful country too so I have a right to be. Plus, he started it and I think it's hilarious."

America told the Asian nation before he was cut off by France. He was announcing to everyone that all of the countries had made it so the meeting could now began. He motioned for all of the countries to move into the meeting room and they did. Scarlett stayed by Alfred and Kiku as they walked into the meeting room. Although, she really hoped to meet some more countries during this conference. Who knows? maybe she'll make even more friends...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Finally, some other countries are getting into the story for a change! I hope yal like it that way because now we are getting into the war times which is the best haha. She will meet a lot more in the next chapter. And I came up with a plan for the states. Since they aren't really a huge part of the story, I will give them a section in some chapters and then continue on with the same story for the people who like the countries. Sound good? That way a whole chapter won't be dedicated to a single state of America's. I actually thought of it while I was peeing in a Chick-fil-A...Yeah...Anyway, I think the Fanfiction thing is working now. It's really messed up. Please review and comment on the story. Think of it as a Christmas present! I would love to get some from you guys haha. Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time! Merry Christmas! And Britain's version of Hetalian Jet is awesome by the way. Seriously, go listen to it!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Boring and Fun meeting

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas! I hope everyone got what they wanted because I basically did, I just had to make some adjustments. Don't ask what I mean by that but just know that my week was pretty awesome. That's all you need to know. Anyway, I've been dying to start on the next chapter because a lot of people loved the last one. Which just happened to start bringing in other countries. It also is better on me because there's more material there to work with instead of just historical events. I swear, I have to do research for every single chapter haha. It's kind of exhausting. But we are almost in the 1900s and that's where all the good stuff happens. That, and the 21 century. Anyway, please review or comment on the chapter and tell me what you think about it! This is my last chapter for this year and I bet this will be posted on New Years Eve. So here is the chapter and I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Ch. 14: The Boring and Fun Meeting

 **(Year: 1890)**

France led all of the countries into a room while his leader led the world leaders into another. They both figured that that would get things done faster and they could listen to more opinions. The room that France took the countries in was a large room with a huge rectangle-shaped table set in the middle of it. The ceiling was painted magnificently and chandeliers hung every five feet. Big glass-filled windows covered the golden walls, showing the beautiful garden outside. Most of the flowers were, of course, roses since that was France's favorite flower. Even though it wasn't the national flower...

"Oh! That is my personal garden! It is pretty, oui?"

Francis commented confidently as he walked over to his seat. Each seat had a special card on them with a different countries' name on them. Scarlett searched for hers and found that it was pretty much in the middle of the table. She rubbed the top of the large leather seat and sat down. She looked down at the table in front of her and found paper and a pen. She assumed that if a country wanted to take notes, the pen and paper were provided for them. She looked at France and he nodded.

"Now, next time we do this, you can bring whatever you want; notes, documents, paperwork, etc."

Well that was convenient. Now, she could finish her work without cutting into her free time! She saw the seat out of the corner of her eye move and she looked to her left to see America taking his seat. He gave her a smile and propped his chin on his palm.

"I'm really glad we get to sit together because you and Japan are the only ones I like here. Well you guys and Netherlands over there."

He said as he pointed at the said country with his thumb. Scarlett felt her cheeks heat up again when she saw the country sitting next to Japan. He was still as gorgeous as he was when she first met him. But now that she thought about it and looked around, every single guy here was handsome. She cursed herself for finding every guy here attractive; except Britain and France. That was like thinking your Dad was cute...Ugh...

"You would think he could afford better chairs with all of this bloody money."

Britannia turned her head in front of her to see Britain shifting in his seat uncomfortably. She smiled at his stubbornness but then frowned again.

'Uh-oh...He is across the table from me and America. And I really don't think they are on good terms yet.'

She thought. The British nation gave her a smile and tried to give Alfred one but the young country rolled his eyes and looked away from him. Britain sighed and crossed his arms, taking a sip of water from the small glass in front of him. That was in case anyone's throat became dry before speaking. A few maids stood next to the windows holding pitchers of water so they would refill it if you needed it. Britain's sip soon turned into a full-time chug as he set the glass down. He looked at the maid and asked her for a refill.

"Dear, can you refill my glass please?"

The French maid blinked at him in confusion and his face turned red in annoyance. Scarlett sighed and scooted closer to the table.

"Britain, you know French. Why don't you just ask her for a refill in her own language. You can't get mad at her for not understanding English."

The British nation shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

"I refuse to speak that horrendous language even if I know it..."

"Excuse moi!? Who do you think you are saying such things in MY palace. French is better in every way compared to that crappy thing you called English. And I heard what you said about my city! Screw you, you black sheep of Europe! Paris is the most fabulous city in the world while London is the biggest shithole you could ever go too. And you can fact check me on that vous petite merde britannique! (you little British shit!)"

Francis yelled at Arthur. And the fighting between them began...

"Honestly, I thought it would start earlier."

America said with a chuckle as he watched the fight with amusement. He always rooted for France. The problem was that since the meeting took place in France, France himself had to start it so the countries would just have to wait out this little fight he was having with England. The petty fight didn't look like it would end anytime soon so Scarlett decided to examine some of the countries that were at the table with her. She started with the more powerful countries first. Looking at China, she found him being a lot smaller than she thought he would be. He had jet black hair that was in a small pony tail. His eyes matched his hair and his skin was extremely smooth by the look it. He was currently nibbling on a piece of sugarcane, which made Scarlett giggle. She looked to the next big country who happened to be Russia. Just by his looks, she could tell that he was probably just a year older than her. He had snow-colored hair and he looked to be very tall; at least taller than anyone else. He wore a large coat and a scarf around his neck. He had a small smile on his face as his deep purple eyes watched Britain and France fight.

"He's kind of cute..."

Scarlett murmured to herself as she looked at him. Alfred looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself."

She replied back to him quickly as she tore her eyes off of Russia. She couldn't help but notice that there weren't a lot of female countries here. Only about...four of them: Hungary, Belgium, Belarus, and Ukraine. Hungary had long beautiful brown hair with a flower in it. Her eyes were just as spectacular, along with her smile. She was sitting next to Austria. Scarlett also noticed that Prussia, who was sitting to the right of her, never stopped looking at her. She grinned as she thought about it. Did "tough guy" Prussia have a crush? She looked at Belgium and her eyes widened when she saw the country eating a whole plate of waffles.

"Okay...So that's two countries who like to eat in the meeting room..."

"God this is boring! Good thing I brought some snacks!"

America said to himself happily as he started eating some of his American delicacies. Britannia narrowed her eyes at him and added one more country to that eating list. She shook her head and looked at the two women sitting next to Russia. They looked like they were sisters or something. They both had the same hair color as Russia, except that Belarus had long hair while Ukraine had short hair. She thought Belarus was the prettiest out of all of the female countries, not including herself. But it wasn't like she was gonna say that she was the prettiest. That would be kind of self-centered and bitchy right?

"ALRIGHT! CAN WE GET THIS DAMN MEETING OVER WITH!?"

Germany suddenly screamed, making everyone jump in their seats and look at him. He cleared his throat and sat back down like he never did anything. France, who was gripping Britain's collar, let go and gave a smile.

"Of course! My apologies to anyone who had to be somewhere right after the meeting. Britain, we can talk after the meeting...in the courtyard...with swords...and guns...and armor...and horses...and-"

"WE GET IT!"

Everyone yelled at him. He laughed nervously and finally started the meeting with another apology. The meeting, for the most part, was pretty boring to Scarlett's disappointment. She thought it would be much more fun. She didn't know how but she did. The topics ranged from the global economy to international trade. They also talked a lot about issues Europe was facing which left America, herself, and the Asian countries dumbfounded. She looked at America and he gave her the most miserable look she had seen in a long time. She returned the look and he handed her a piece of candy. He then laid his head down and closed his eyes. He wasn't the only one. A few other countries fell asleep as well and they jumped up every so often. France explained things that only pertained to him, Britain lectured to long, Germany was a little loud and too bold, Italy sat low in his seat next to someone who looked almost exactly like him; his brother maybe? Russia just sat there with the same innocent smile on his face as he listened. He didn't look annoyed or extremely happy, just normal. Belarus sat unusually close to him as she kept repositioning the cute blue bow on top of her head. Ukraine kept looking down at her chest to see if her boobs were a distraction. Yeah, Scarlett didn't know why she kept doing that. Netherlands and Belgium were both passing notes to each other but she couldn't make out what the notes said.

"Psst!"

Scarlett lost her train of thought as she turned her head towards the whisper. Prussia was staring at her as he started writing something down. When he was done, he passed the note to her and she read it,

 _ **Have you met Hungary yet?**_

The note asked. She looked back up at him and he looked away from her. She clicked the pen next to her and wrote her response.

 _ **No...Why?**_

He wrote down his reply as soon as she gave it to him.

 _ **No reason! What about Alfred?**_

 _ **He's been asleep for the past half-hour so I have no idea. I noticed you have been staring at her for most of the meeting. Don't tell me you have a crush. If you do, that's so cute!**_

Scarlett wrote down with a small laugh as she gave the piece of paper back to Prussia. His white face turned bright red, almost as red as his eyes. He rubbed the back of his white soft hair as he tried to think of something to say back to the country next to him. Scarlett stared at him the whole time as his face grew even more in thought. His face became redder as he closed his eyes and balled up the paper.

'I guess he couldn't think his way out of that one.'

Scarlett thought to herself as Prussia huffed and buried his face in his arms on the table. She smiled and patted his back. Maybe she could help him get with Hungary after the meeting. They did look like they could be a pretty good couple. She turned back to Britain, who was talking about how they could unite Europe again, and pulled on the corset around her waist. It was starting to get tighter around her body again and she couldn't wait to take it off as soon as she got home. she looked at the time on the wall and saw that it was about three in the afternoon. The meeting was about to end so she didn't have to wait that much longer. The other countries were starting to wake up as the meeting came to a close. Britain went through about eight glasses of water. That didn't surprise anyone; he talked for half of the meeting!

"I hope you all have enjoyed my company, as well as the meeting. I have certainly enjoyed yours, except Britain of course. But you are free to stay and chat amongst each other until the end of the day. And with that, I adjourn the meeting."

France said while England glared at him. The Frenchman then grinned devilishly and pointed at the Englishman.

"Meet me in the courtyard at 4:08!"

He then ran out of the room to probably put on his old armor. Britain brought his arms out in confusion.

"4:08!? What the hell is wrong with you!? Why such a random time!?"

The blonde nation yelled before shaking his head in irritation. He packed up his papers and filed them in his suitcase. He clicked the golden clip together and took a deep breath as he picked up the suitcase from the table. He walked over to Scarlett, who was just getting out of her seat, and nodded with a warm smile.

"What did you think of the meeting love?"

He asked her. Scarlett looked at him and shrugged.

"I will have to get used to all of this political talk. It seemed mostly concerned with Europe and I am not a part of Europe so you see my problem haha."

"Ah yes, I'm sorry Britannia. This continent has just about gone to hell so we had a lot of issues to bring forth. The frog, Germany, and I did take up most of the talking time didn't we?"

She nodded and he hummed in thought. He glanced at America and cleared his throat.

"Well what did you think about the meeting America?"

"It was boring to me."

Was all that Alfred said to him as he stood up. Scarlett could tell he didn't want anything to do with Britain so he tried to ignore him as much as possible.

"I expected you would say that. You were asleep for the final part of it..."

"Yeah because you were talking about things that I don't care about and that I don't need. So what is the sense in listening to something as useless as whatever you were talking about. All I want to do is go get something to eat and sleep, because that meeting was just exhausting. I would check on my president but I'm sure he's fine. He gets more security than I do so...I don't know..."

Alfred looked down at the ground and his voice grew quiet.

"H-H...How have you been Britain?"

He asked in a voice where you could barely hear him. Arthur and Scarlett's eyes went wide at the sudden genuine friendliness. They both looked at each other and then back at the American as if they both didn't know what to say. Scarlett nudged Arthur's arm and he loosened the tie on his neck.

"I'm...doing well...thank you...How are you doing Alfred?"

"Fine..."

He said as he put his hands in his pockets. He wasn't leaving so maybe this was a sign he wanted to at least try to make amends with the man who raised him. Britain's lips turned upward in a tiny smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's been kind of lonely without you lad...It's been tough. I mean, it has been over 100 years since-"

He stopped when he started coughing blood out of nowhere. He had forgotten that every time he brought up the Revolutionary War, he would cough up some blood. No one knew why this was, but it must have been a real shitty thing to deal with. I mean, my God, what a pain in the ass! America's blue eyes went wide at the coughing fit in front of him and he quickly grabbed a napkin from the table to give to him. England took it gratefully.

"Thank you Alfred...Ugh...I hate when that happens."

"Jesus, you ARE getting old aren't you?"

America said with a chuckle. He then slapped a hand over his mouth and turned away with a frown. Scarlett laughed under her breath and rubbed his shoulder. She told him that he might as well get along with Britain, because if he didn't it was only going to get harder. Alfred rolled his eyes at her but ended up smiling and nodding at his best friend. She was so glad to see the two actually talking to one another as she made her way to a different country. She wasn't looking for a specific person but she did catch sight of Prussia who was still slightly banging his head on the table in embarrassment.

"Hmm...How about I find Hungary..."

She murmured to herself as she searched for the beautiful European nation. She finally saw her near another country who looked like Austria. She didn't pay much attention to him during the meeting but she knew enough to where she could identify him. She walked over to the two and heard bits and pieces of their conversation. Hungary's words were totally different than what she was doing with hands.

"But I don't want to walk to the car..."

Austria whined to Hungary. Hungary glared at him and pointed her finger at the door.

"If you don't go to the car, you won't be able to get Germany to sign that document so you need to do it now. And If you don't, I'm going to get the freaking frying pan. Austria...Do you want me to get the frying pan!?"

"N-No!"

He yelled as he ran out the room. Quickly, but cautiously, Scarlett walked over to Hungary and greeted her the best she could.

"Umm Hello! I'm Britannia. And you must be Hungary?"

"Oh yes! I've been dying to meet you! You are much more cuter than I imagined haha. I love your blonde hair!"

Hungary complimented her. Scarlett's cheeks grew red as she thanked her. She had to admit, it was pretty weird to be talking to another female nation for a change. Hungary just happened to be the first one she had ever talked to. She didn't realize until now that the world was basically a "sausage-fest". Britannia looked over her shoulder at Prussia and then back at Hungary.

"So...How do you know Prussia?"

She asked her. Hungary's eyes blinked in confusion before she smiled as she thought back.

"Oh boy. I've known Prussia for a long time. We used to fight a lot as kids. Funny thing about it, I thought I was a guy because every country around me was guys! As you can see, there aren't a lot of developed female countries like you and I. So I thought I was a boy just like them. That's why we fought a lot because he had no idea I was a girl either since I never acted like one. But then one day, I begin to show in my chest area and got a period hehe. I had no idea what it was so I went to Prussia for help. Haha his face turned all red and he ran away bwahahaha! We were both like...I don't know thirteen? Somewhere around there. But then I learned that I was a girl and I was totally shocked by it. I didn't know what to do with my boobs or make-up. And I just thought all guys had vaginas...ANYWAY, he stopped fighting me at that point and he was really nice to me. We started hanging out and hunting and it was so fun."

She said with a giggle. That made her think of her and Alfred whenever they had time to hang out with each other. She grinned and continued to listen to the story Hungary was telling her.

"But then my economy kind of went to hell...My government decided to join up with Austria's so our economy's could improve quicker. It did the trick but I have to live with Austria. Don't get me wrong, he's like a brother to me. He plays the piano and fills the house with the most beautiful music but...It really isn't the same. I spend most of my days cleaning the house and what not. You know, sometimes Prussia will sneak into the backyard and ask me to hang out with him. I always wish I could go with him but I always have work to do or papers to sign. Ugh, just look at him."

She said as she motioned her head in his direction. He still had his head buried in his arms.

"...He looks absolutely miserable...Should I go talk to him?"

"Yeah I think you should."

Scarlett said with a nod. She watched the brown-haired girl walk over to the Prussian and tap him on the shoulder. As soon as Prussia saw Hungary in front of her, he grinned and pulled out the seat next to him for her to sit next to him.

"Yep, my job is done."

Scarlett told herself as she went to go find America. He and Britain were still talking and they actually looked like they were friends. They chuckled and nodded after one of them said something. Maybe the theme of this meeting was working after all. America and Britain were getting along for once, she had made some allies already, and everyone was basically happy. The main reason for their happiness was because the meeting was over but you get the point!

"Alright, I'll see ya dude. Come over on my birthday sometime!"

America said with a smile to England. Arthur nodded and walked over the door. Scarlett wasn't sure but she thought she saw him wipe an escaping tear from his eye.

"Awww..."

She said lovingly. Alfred gave her a weird look and laughed.

"Haha, what?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just really proud of you for making up with Britain. But anyway, have you met any countries you haven't met yet?"

She asked him. He thought for a second and shrugged.

"Meh. I know a lot of them so it's not like this is anything new for me. I did see some girl countries here which is a plus. Maybe I can finally find a date."

America said with a pink hue on his cheeks. She giggled and put a hand on her hip.

"Well you can't date Hungary because she's taken. So that leaves Belarus, Ukraine, and Belgium."

"But..."

He said as he looked at the ground in disappointment.

"What?"

Scarlett asked him as she lifted his face up.

"Belgium is Netherlands sister and he might get pissed if I went out with her. Belarus and Ukraine are Russia's sisters so he might get pissed if I make a move on them too. God, I'm gonna be single forever! Wait a minute, there are more female countries in the world. They just aren't here and they might come from small countries...Hmm...I might have to check that out. Have you seen any guy countries that you like?"

He asked her. He had that look in his eye that told her that he was hiding something from her. She had seen it before and that made her wonder if he was trying to change the subject from him to her. She chose to ignore pursuing the question and smiled at him.

"Pretty much everyone hehe. All of the guys here are really good-looking."

"Well yeah, we're countries. We gotta look our best!"

Alfred said with a grin and a thumbs up. Scarlett rolled her eyes and turned her head to see a guy walking over to him. She saw him during the meeting asleep but what country was he again? Greece! That's what it was! Greece walked over to them with a sleepy look in his eyes as he rubbed them. A tiny cat followed him from behind but I don't think he noticed. He stopped right in front of America and Britannia and looked at both of them slowly.

"Hey..."

"Hey! What's up Greece dude!"

America asked cheerfully. Greece shrugged his muscular shoulders and sighed.

"During the whole meeting I was feeling really tired...and horny...Do you want to sleep with me?"

He asked Scarlett out of nowhere. The two teens gasped in surprise and her whole face went bright red. America put both of his hands on her shoulders as if to say, "you can't have her".

"N-No! I mean...NO!"

She screamed in embarrassment. She looked at Alfred, who was just as shocked as her, and then smirked in an evil way. His blood went cold at seeing that. She did that whenever she was going to play a trick on him. And he ALWAYS fell for it, no matter what it was. Whether it was a net attached to a tree branch or a banana peel on the floor. He always got her back though so he never really minded them. But he feared what she would do this time. He got her back last time by throwing an apple pie in her face in a surprise attack and she vowed revenge. However, he paid no attention to it since she was laughing and eating the pie off her face.

"I'll sleep with anybody..."

Greece added sleepily as he looked at America.

"I won't, but I know America was feeling the same way during the meeting so I bet he would sleep with you Greece."

She said.

"What!?"

Alfred yelled out. Greece looked at the American nation and nodded.

"Okay, come on..."

He said as he grabbed Alfred's wrist and pulled him to the exit. His strength was much stronger than he made himself out to be. Alfred looked back at Scarlett and reached for her.

"No! Scarlett grab my arm! No! I don't want to! God, why are you so strong! Jesus!"

"I'm sorry, this corset is too tight for me to stretch my arms out. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go enjoy some **apple pie**."

She told him with a cute smile and a wink. He gasped and started apologizing profusely but he was too close to the exit of the room for her to rescue him if she ever chose too.

"Noooooooo!"

He yelled as Greece nonchalantly pulled America's grip off the door knob. And that whole event is the reason why America works out every single day so that no one will ever be stronger than him...So that would never happen again. After about thirty minutes, Scarlett started to feel guilty about but she shrugged at her conscious since he was going to get her back anyway.

"God, I'm such a bitch..."

She mumbled as she ate her piece of cake.

"Man, I hope that won't be his first time..."

She also said to herself as she finished the vanilla dessert.

"Oh well! He'll forgive me. I'm his best friend after all. Okay, I'm done with my cake so I should probably go now."

She stood up from her seat and turned to the door to accidently run into the chest of a country. She was knocked back a few inches by the impact and she immediately started to apologize to whoever it was.

"It is okay. It did not hurt me."

She looked up to see Russia looking down at her with his bright purple irises. She smiled at him and he smiled back with the same level of friendliness.

"Oh okay, that's good. I'm Britannia, but my real name is Scarlett so you can call me whatever you want."

"Da, I will call you that. I am Russia but you can call me Ivan. I do not really care what people call me anymore. It does irritate me when people say my real name wrong though. They say it with too much emphasis on the 'I' instead of the 'E'. I am sorry, you probably do not care about how people say my name."

He said in his pure Russian accent. She could tell he was trying hard to speak English correctly. He might of just started learning it for the meeting and it happens to be the most difficult language to learn. Scarlett contemplated in her head on whether she should bring that up.

"Haha, I care. You can talk about almost anything and I will be interested. Unless you are at one of these meetings, then I get really bored. The problem was that my country isn't even in Europe so the issues didn't pertain to me, you know?"

She told him. He nodded with a smile.

"I also found the meeting to be ex-...e-excruciatingly boring. It is true that Russia is the largest country in Europe, as well as the world, but I do not care about most of the other countries. As you can see, I have some trouble making friends..."

He said kind of sadly. She found it kind of cute that he was trying to pronounce that big word correctly. He got...most of it right but it was still funny to watch him. And he really seemed like the kind of country who was very self-conscious but didn't show it. He didn't talk to anybody he knew because they were always scared of him. He didn't know why though. Was it his height, country size, or the concealed weapons he kept in the inside of his coat? He didn't know.

"Aww, don't say that Ivan. Making friends is something that you have to practice before you get it right. So let me give you a head start by being your friend? Sound good?"

She asked him. His eyes went wide for a second before he smiled real big.

"Da! But...Don't friends hang out or do an activity together?"

He asked with confusion. She laughed and thought for a second.

"Well yeah...Hmm...Oh I know! How about I help you with your English! It's a very good thing to have since we will probably have more of these meetings in the future. And I just happen to be one of the best English speakers in the whole world. Me, America, and Britain to be exact. And I know Russian too so I could translate the words easier to you. Come on, it'll be fun! What do you say?"

She asked him with a grin. His smile never left his face as he nodded and brought his hands to the scarf around his neck.

"That would be..."

He stopped and thought of a good word.

"Cool?"

"Yeah! Cool hehe."

Scarlett said with a laugh. Russia looked very excited and he wanted to say something else in her language but an Asian country stopped him.

"Russia, your boss said you had to go. He wanted me to tell you or something."

The guy said as he twirled his ponytail in his fingers. Russia sighed and nodded.

"That is China. He is annoying but we are friends...I guess...Well, I will see you sometime. Tell me whenever you want to start teaching me English, okay Scarlett?"

He said before he left to go meet up with his boss. She nodded and watched him leave before she started to pack up herself. She couldn't stop smiling since she was now friends with the largest country in the world. It wasn't something that huge but she still felt a sense of pride in it. She didn't get to "officially" meet China this time but maybe she could whenever she visited Russia to help him with the English language. If she remembered correctly, they were right next to each other on the map. Who knows, maybe she could go see Japan while she was there as well.

"Britannia! Britannia!"

She heard President Wolf whisper-scream at her from the door. She looked at him and he did a weird motion with his hands. She shook her head signaling that she had no idea what he was trying to say and he rolled his eyes with a sigh. He walked over to her quickly and gave her a tiny hand bag. She stared at it before looking up at him. He smiled and nodded his head at the shrimp.

"Please don't tell me you want me to smuggle shrimp from the meeting..."

"But they are really good!"

He whined. She pushed the handbag back in her boss's chest and huffed.

"We can get some at the room! God, what are we Eli!? Hobos!?"

"The hotel's shrimp won't be the same!"

He yelled as she started to pull on his arm. He, eventually, gave up and they both said their goodbye's to everyone who was still there. They both got in the car that brought them here and leaned back in the chair with a sigh of relief. Eli looked at her and smiled.

"So did you make any allies today?"

She smiled, thinking about all of the nations she met today.

"Yeah, I think so. The meeting itself was super duper boring but talking with different countries was really fun actually. Of course, I didn't get to meet all of them but I will the next time we have one of these. The only problem is that I think I got Greece to rape America..."

"What!?"

Her president yelled.

"Oh shut up! He can handle himself. Anyway, did you make any deals with any world leaders?"

She asked. President Wolf's brief worry disappeared as he smiled and nodded. He brought out a scroll and opened it for her to see. It had a lot of names on it; all of the names in unique black ink signatures.

"I made a deal with every single country who was there."

"Every single one!?"

She asked.

"Yep. You will have a lot of visitors from now on and we need to build more ports so we can increase trade. That okay with you Britannia?"

"Of course it is. Just don't hurt any habitats if there are any alright?"

She told him. He nodded and put the scroll back in his bag. The whole ride back to the hotel was actually relaxing and quiet. Scarlett's boss fell asleep on her shoulder after they talked but she didn't mind. She was feeling tired herself. She laid her head on his as she thought about the past few hours. She made some friends, listened to a lot of boring crap, and got a free meal. What more could she ask for? She looked out the window of the car and saw that they were almost to the hotel she looked at her young boss and shook him awake. Well, she tried to shake him awake.

"Eli...Eli, wake up...Come on man get off my shoulder so you can go sleep in the hotel...WAIT A MINUTE! WHERE THE HELL WAS CANADA!?"

* * *

 **(At the Palace of Versailles)**

"No one noticed you. Again."

Kumajirou said to Canada as they sat at the table. Almost everyone else had left except Britain and France who were apparently battling in the courtyard.

"I know...But what was I supposed to do? Introduce myself to everyone during the meeting? I couldn't do that even if I tried. I would faint."

He told the small white bear as he stood up from his seat. The bear jumped on the table and turned to the country who took care of him. He brought a paw to his chin and tilted his furry head.

"Hmmm...Who are you again?"

Canada sighed and gritted his teeth as he picked up the bear and let him ride on his shoulders.

"I'm Canada..."

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Well...did you guys like that? I tried to get in as many countries as I could. Haha just so we are clear, this is a AmericaxScarlett story so don't think she will get with anyone else. She might flirt with some but I haven't decided if she will do even that. But you can't blame her for being a teenage girl and thinking all of the guy countries are cute. Oh and I will leave the whole thing with America and Greece to the imagination haha. Poor Alfred. He'll get her back big time in the future but for now, this is the last chapter this year! The last chapter of 2015! So please review and comment on the chapter and tell me what you thought of it. DO NOT SKIP OVER TO THE NEXT REVIEW AND NOT REVIEW THAT ONE EITHER IF YOU READ THIS STORY IN THE FUTURE! GUYS IT TAKES 3 SECONDS! Don't be afraid to ask me any questions you have! Your fingers might get exercise for writing something about the chapter and then maybe people from other countries won't call you, if you're an American, fat. And thank you to all of the guys who already review. You're awesome! Finally, thanks so much for reading the chapter and I will see you next year!**


	15. Chapter 15: Long Day In Asia

**Hey guys! Well, this is the first chapter of 2016 so I might as well make it count. I had another idea about the states and how to deal with them. I was thinking that I could do this thing where let's say I was on chapter 20. Well whenever I would have a "state" chapter, it would be chapter 20.5 lol. The chapters would be only like 1,000 words so it's not like they're important or anything but yeah I thought about that over my Christmas break. What do you guys think? Tell me in a review, comment, or message I really don't care. So that means that the story will be at least 50,000 words longer lol because each state is a thousand words. All I have is Georgia and Alabama so far and I might bring Richmond back in some of them. But back to the main story, Scarlett will meet a few more countries in this one. I hope you guys have liked it so far and here is the chapter! P.S. you can think whatever you want about what happened with America and Greece but this is my version lol. Also, the meeting was Dec. 31st so this is the new year.**

* * *

Ch. 15: Long Day In Asia

 **(Year: 1891)**

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry America! I...I felt so bad after I told Greece you wanted to sleep with him and I haven't been able to forget about it! I can't believe that I ruined your first time and I can't believe I went that low as to trick you like that! I just got caught up in the moment and...I don't know. I just feel really bad about doing that yesterday and I want you to know that it is totally okay to get revenge on me but I just want you to forgive me please okay!? Please forgive me Alfred! I'm so sorry..."

Scarlett let out all of her guilt onto America who had shown up at her hotel room door. She didn't even give him time to speak as she apologized over and over. He stood there with his arms crossed and a neutral expression on his face. He predicted that she was about to stop talking and he interrupted her.

"Scarlett...You got it all wrong."

He said to her. She gave him a confused look and he smiled.

"...At first I thought the same and I was totally scared dudette! But by sleep with him, he literally meant just sleep with him. So there was no raping involved haha! Greece is a cuddler though...But it wasn't the worst thing that's ever happened to me so you don't have to keep worrying about it. I'm glad you feel bad about it though. It just proves that you care about me!"

He said with a wink and a fist pump. She blushed and shook her head.

"N-No! I just didn't want you to get raped is all! I am glad you're safe though...So...Do you forgive me Alfred?"

She asked as she stared at the carpeted floor.

"Of course I do! Just don't be surprised if you get pied in the face again."

He added with a laugh. Her mouth turned into a smile as she gave him a hug and invited him inside. President Wolf was in his room getting ready to go for their departure. Most of the countries were leaving today since they really had no other business here in Paris, France. Countries such as China, Russia, and Germany left yesterday right after the meeting. France WAS pretty annoying...

Going into the room, the two countries noticed that Britannia's president was in "thought mode" as he tightened the tie on his neck. His eyebrows were furrowed as if he was having a hard time deciding something. Scarlett glanced at Alfred before she laid her hand on Wolf's shoulder.

"Eli, what are you thinking about?"

He looked at her and his face changed. He stood up from the bed and nodded his head.

"Yep, I'm going to let you do it!"

"Let me do what?"

She asked him.

"Well you said you wanted to go visit Russia and help him with his English right? Well I've been thinking about the whole thing and thought, 'why not, might as well give her a treaty for Russia to sign for the two countries'. I was having trouble thinking about it because I wouldn't be going with you. But then I remembered that you can handle yourself in any situation you get yourself in."

He told her with a youthful grin. She smiled and laughed, bringing her arms out in a shrug.

"If you aren't going, how am I going to get there if I'm going there now?"

"I talked with Japan and his boss while everyone was eating breakfast this morning. They said they would be happy to take you to Japan with them whenever they leave and then you could take a boat to Russia from there. It isn't far away from the islands. That is, if you want to. I would also have to add that it would be great if you visited China and made a deal with him as well. All you would have to do is use your charm and those boys would sign anything for you milady!"

President Wolf said with a blush on his cheeks. Scarlett thought about it for a second before ultimately nodding. He walked over to his bag and took out a few pieces of parchment.

"Okay, these pieces of parchment are the deal in multiple copies in case you strike a deal with more than one country while you're over there. I'm sorry I can't go with you. I have a lot of stuff to do back at home and I have to start building those ports for the new trade agreement. Oh man, I'm so excited for it! Alright, Japan should be living on the fifth floor along with the other Asian countries. They will be leaving in about two or three hours so start getting ready. I'm gonna miss you Britannia."

He gave her a light hug and closed his suitcase. America, who was listening in the doorway, grinned and walked over to Eli and Scarlett.

"Hey, do you think I can come along with her? It wouldn't hurt to make a deal of my own over there!"

"Well sure, just make sure your boss is cool with it Mr. America."

Eli told him. Alfred nodded his head and ran out of the room. He came back about five minutes later since the two countries were staying on the same floor and nodded his head again in excitement and his usual enthusiasm.

"My boss said yes and he gave me the same papers you gave Scarlett!"

He yelled as he held up the papers. Eli chuckled and told the two that he hoped they would have a good time. He then gave Scarlett another hug and left the room. Without his stuff in there, it was quite clean and tidy since Scarlett kept all of her stuff organized. All she had to do was get her brushes and make-up from the bathroom and put them in her bag. America had all of his stuff in a nifty backpack so he was all ready to go.

"Oh man, I might have to buy us some clothes while we're in Asia. I really didn't know this was going to be a longer trip..."

Alfred commented. Scarlett agreed.

"Yeah, but you don't have to buy me any clothes. I got tons of money haha. Way more than I need."

America pouted at her and gave her a look.

"But I'm the richest country in the world right now! You gotta let me show off and get you some stuff!"

"Yeah, and the only reason I'm the second richest country in the world and not first is because your country is bigger than mine. But I'm close behind America because we're taking advantage of this whole industrial revolution big time! So maybe I can buy you some stuff and then you buy me some stuff. It is nice not having to worry about where you get your money. It's tough at the beginning, but now it feels really easy to get some cash!"

Scarlett said happily as she walked to the door.

"...Now come on, let's go find Japan."

The two both walked out of the room together with their bags after locking the door. Walking down the decorated hall, the two traveled to the stairs where they both raced each other. It was a tie, but the both of them insisted that they had won. They searched the fifth floor of the giant hotel for about five minutes before they found Japan and his leader stacking their stuff outside the door of their hotel. They looked like they were about to go so it was a good thing that Scarlett and Alfred had gotten to them. Putting down a few bags, Japan wiped his forehead from sweat before glancing up at the guy and girl walking over to him. He gave them a great smile and bowed.

"So you have decided to come with me so you can talk with Russia and China?"

"Yep, and America wanted to come too so he asked his boss and he said 'yes'."

The blonde replied to him. Japan nodded and sat down on one of the bags.

"I do not like Russia or China that much but you two can give it a shot. Frankly they both piss me off."

Kiku said calmly as he let out an exhausted breath. He must have been working all morning trying to pack everything up. Knowing him, he probably wanted everything to be perfect when he left so France's maids wouldn't feel mad. Why couldn't everyone be like that. In fact, America and Britannia strongly remembered trashing their hotel rooms in a way; partly because Scarlett and President Eli were both young. As for Alfred, his president Benjamin Harrison was really old but he himself was so young and energetic that he wrecked that room all by himself.

The three teens talked with each other until Japan's Prime Minister finally walked out of the room and locked the key along with his group of Japanese advisors. He turned around and stared at the three countries before sighing deeply, a stern look appearing on his face.

"Gurēto... Ima watashi wa 3-ri no kodomo no sewa o suru hitsuyō ga arimasu... (Great...Now I have to take care of three children...)"

He mumbled. America raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something but Japan stopped him.

"No Alfred, he is not worth it. He is just...old-fashioned..."

"But we're nineteen bro. Not kids."

America replied back to the Asian country. Kiku shrugged and got up from the bag he was sitting on to follow his leader through the halls. The twelve men Japan's leader kept with him carried all the bags so the three countries had no problem keeping up with the fast-paced Prime Minister. He wasted no time talking to any French staff or other political leaders as he walked out the front door of the giant building; it being the famous Hôtel Meurice. Again, about four cars were waiting for them to take them to the harbor. Well...Paris didn't have a harbor...So they had to drive to Port Le Havre. Don't even get me started on how long that took, the port being about 123 miles away from the capital city. And keep in mind that cars were just starting to come out so...Yeah...

"You know...someone really needs to invent a better way to travel. I mean, yeah these cars are pretty cool but they need some improvement. We need something that could, I don't know, fly! Yeah! Fly through the sky like a bird and that would save us from having to go everywhere by boat. It can't be that hard for you America. You did give us the light bulb which is totally awesome by the way!"

She said to Alfred.

"Actually my bro Edison did so you can thank him. I just shared it with everyone."

He said. He smiled deeply to himself as Scarlett began talking about something else. In fact, he was working with some guys down in South Carolina about the "flying machine" she had just been talking about. He even wondered if she was secretly spying on them because she seemed to have the whole thing planned out in her mind. He stared at her for a second and then looked down. She was his spy during the Civil War and she learned that skill from Britain. And boy was she good at it. She could be as silent as a mouse; you could literally hear a pin drop and she would still be in the room silently listening to you, gathering information for her benefit. It was a good thing they were best friends because he absolutely cringed at the idea of being in a war with her. She had a very strong army, an amazing navy, and then her spying skills could gather information that would be crucial in winning the war. He shook his head to clear the disturbing thought out of his head. How did he get that idea from talking about air transportation? He leaned back in his seat and took off his glasses to rub the cool lenses on his shirt. Scarlett stopped talking and her eyes went big at the glasses in his hands.

"What are those?"

She asked.

"It's Texas! Haha I've had them on ever since I got to the meeting yesterday. You didn't notice?"

He asked with a laugh. She giggled and shook her head.

"I guess not. Your eyes are so bright and bold that the lenses kind of look like they're just really clear."

He blushed and smiled.

"Well thanks, but do you like the glasses? I don't really have trouble seeing but as soon as Texas became a state I found a pair of glasses on my desk! They have the word of the state encrypted on them. I thought they looked cool so I started wearing them."

He said with a matter of fact. Scarlett smiled and she nodded.

"I think they look cool and cute. They make you look more mature I guess and stylish. Should I get some glasses too?"

She asked. He shook his head instantly and grinned.

"Usually I would say yes, because girls look hot in glasses but I don't want anything to block the view of your eyes Scarlett. Trust me, I would constantly try to take the glasses off because I like looking at your eyes. Besides red, white, and blue, green is my favorite color."

America said to her while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. To hide her red face, she gave a tomboyish laugh and lightly elbowed him in the stomach.

"Aww, you don't have to lie about it. I would look awful in them."

She looked back out the window and closed her eyes as if she was asleep. Alfred was completely truthful in what he said and he wanted to say that but he decided that he was feeling a little tired himself. It wasn't that big of a deal anyways. Japan sat in the seat across from theirs with a hidden smirk on his face. He knew he would enjoy spending time with these two on the way back home...

* * *

The car ride to the ship was long but the boat trip back to the great islands of Japan was even longer. I mean seriously, America or Britannia better get that plane invented quick or they'll spend the rest of their life on a freaking boat! It doesn't help that it stormed at least twice a week. And these aren't just tiny pitiful storms, these are ocean storms that will throw you on your feet every time a wave splashes over board. Fortunately, the ship was big so everyone was able to stay inside during this time. Once they all had gotten to the Sea of Japan, Alfred and Scarlett immediately recognized the city of Edo, which was now Tokyo. The only difference was that the city was improved dramatically and modernized and Netherlands wasn't in the port as well. As soon as they docked, everyone on the boat stepped onto the dock and stretched their aching limbs from the long trip.

"Well it has been nice spending time with you two but I have arranged a boat for you to go to Russia. I have also notified one of my mail carriers to let him know you two are coming. I pray you have a safe trip over there. Be careful though. Do not let Russia or China manipulate you or trick you into anything for their own benefit. They have tried that on me and I fear they will do the same for you."

Kiku told Alfred and Scarlett with a bold gaze. Scarlett laughed and waved her hand through the air.

"I don't know about China but I know Russia won't do that."

"How do you know?"

Japan asked with a look of skepticism.

"I have a way of analyzing a person as soon as I talk to them. I've never been wrong so I think we are in good hands. Thank you so much for escorting us here!"

She said gratefully as she gave him a hug. America nodded and bumped fists with Japan.

"Yeah! What she said dude! We'll be seeing ya!"

The two waved to the Japanese country as they sailed on the water once again. This trip, however, would not be as long. In fact, it went by quite fast. The weather was pretty nice as well for once and America and Britannia spent most of their time sitting outside in the sun. It was pretty cold since it was Russia and all so the sun's heat was all they were going to get as far as heat goes. When they finally got to Russia, Ivan was waiting at the port for them with a big smile on his face. This was probably the first time he was having "friends" over. He practically ran over to them as soon as they "technically" stepped foot in Russian territory.

"Hello! I am glad you are here Scarlett! I did not know you were coming as well America, but you will be my friend too, da?"

The taller nation of the three asked. America grinned and nodded.

"Yeah! I'll be your friend if you will let me bro!"

"Good! I am so excited to show you everything! I have made the best Russian cuisine in my kitchen and I worked so hard on it! I also want to show you my house, the Kremlin. It is so big and beautiful in my opinion. It is in my capital of Moscow, one of the best cities in the whole entire world! And the best part about this whole thing is that my boss has given me permission to spend my day with you. However, tomorrow I must say I have to get back to work. My boss is a little too serious and he does not like it whenever I don't finish my work in the time it is due. Oh I am sorry, it's just I have never had anyone over at my house before; at least not a friend."

The silver-haired man said to them both as they traveled to Moscow. Being countries, they could travel by foot way quicker than normal people could! The only reason they didn't do that in France was because they had to stick with Japan's president so they couldn't really just leave him with the twenty or so bags of luggage. That would be a "douchey" thing to do. But back to Russia, the three young nations made it to Moscow right about noon. The sun shined on the land, but the snow had no intention of melting away. The city was...basically empty from what Alfred and Scarlett saw. They only saw a few people in the rich district. Scarlett tapped Ivan's shoulder and he glanced at her with a smile.

"Hmm?"

"Ivan...Where are all the people in this city?"

She asked. Russia laughed and re-adjusted the scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, that is an easy question to answer. The city of Moscow only has about one million people living in it right now. It is not because we have a low reproduction rate, it is just that most of my people live in rural areas. The main industry in my country is agriculture so there are a lot of farmers. That might be why you don't see many people on the streets right now. They are all in the fields."

He said with a closed-eye grin.

"...Da, it is true that the industrial revolution is happening for many countries but my boss does not necessarily believe in the methods of the West. He thinks it is best to keep doing what we are doing. I happen to disagree though. I want to discover new things like you two do every single day instead of just dig out another thing of potatoes. But I cannot argue with my boss I guess..."

His voice became quiet and then he gave both of them a big smile.

"...But it is okay! You two are here to become friends with my country! My home is just around the corner. I think you can see the big domes on top of it. But like I said, because we have had to do so much farming just to keep the country in line, I have not been able to come over to you or any other country for negotiations. Now, maybe you can help my country prosper and become a richer nation like yourselves!"

He exclaimed with clear hopefulness. True to what Russia had said, they walked around the corner and the Kremlin was in full view. Let's just say it was totally legit! Scarlett still favored her LionHeart Castle, but she wouldn't mind living in that huge church-like structure. America didn't really care about anything except food. His stomach was constantly growling the whole time; it got louder each time. Russia chuckled as they walked into his home and patted America on the back.

"It sounds like you are hungry Alfred. How about we go ahead and eat?"

"Oh thank God Ivan, thank you! I've been craving something to eat ever since we got here."

Alfred said in relief. Ivan laughed again and led Alfred and Scarlett to his own personal dining room. Inside was a small round table that sat maybe four people and it was adorned with beautifully-made china and glasses. They all sat down together and a girl with a maid's outfit came in the room with a pitcher of water. Scarlett recognized her only when she started filling their glasses with water. It was Belarus, Russia's sister. She said nothing as she nodded at Russia and left the room. Scarlett turned to him and gave him a confused look while Alfred's stomach growled quietly again.

"Ivan, wasn't that your sister?"

She asked him. He blinked as if he was trying to figure out what she was trying to ask him but ultimately nodded with a smile.

"Da, both of my sisters live with me here as well as the Baltic states. They kind of help me out around here. I cannot do everything on my own as you can see. The reason Belarus is bringing us our stuff is because she kind of has a little crush on me...Well I would not say little, more like scary. Do not get me wrong, I love my sister but it would not be right if we got together in a relationship. However, whenever I try to tell her that, she brings out her knives and threatens to cut out my heart so it can be hers."

He whispered, peering around. Scarlett gulped and looked around as well.

"That sounds horrible and scary! Oh I know! Why don't you get America to make her like him instead? He's been looking for a girl to date."

She said jokingly. Alfred's eyes went wide and he laughed nervously.

"Oh well um...No thanks. I don't want to get on Russia's bad side."

He said. Russia grinned innocently and sat up straight in his chair.

"Thank you Alfred. I am glad you have some common sense unlike most of the western countries. Even though she scares me, Belarus is still my little sister so my protective instincts would kick in if anyone ever got with her. It just sort of happens..."

They all laughed even though they all knew he was being completely serious. Alfred praised himself for thinking of the right thing to say. Now that he was already on good terms with Russia, now he could focus on getting something to eat. Could someone please bring some damn food in here before he faints!? Right on time, Belarus walked in with a long cart. The cart was topped with all kinds of things; all Russian-style food. She didn't take any time filling each person's plate with everything that was on the cart. America's blue eyes brightened so much and his happiness increased so astronomically that he even went so far as to throw away his English for a second and say "thank you" to Russia in his own language.

"Spasibo! Spasibo! Spasibo! Spasibo!"

He yelled as he began eating. Russia busted out laughing and couldn't stop as Scarlett herself started to giggle at the young man's appetite and excitement. Who could blame him? The food consisted of, are you ready: Borsch, Russian pancakes, Russian salad, smoked salmon, shashlik, Russian dumplings, mini-pies, honey cake, stroganoff, mushroom julienne, and of course vodka. The cuisine was so new and so delicious for America and Britannia that they both wrote down the names and ingredients for each dish they had. Once they were about done, they just kind of talked and they started talking about the treaties they had brought from their bosses.

"Okay, now that we've eaten, I might as well let you see the document our bosses gave us for you and your boss to sign. It would create better ties between our countries as well as economic growth. My boss said he got a thing signed from your boss at the meeting but he wanted to get this one signed too because he had forgotten these papers at the hotel room. I think he was lying but whatever."

Scarlett told Ivan as she slid him the said document. He looked at it through his amethyst eyes and nodded. Thank God, he seemed to agree with everything that was on it. He called his boss in the dining room and the man slowly, but surely, made his way over to the countries. He didn't really give a second glance at America or Scarlett. Maybe he was still skeptical about this whole thing...Russia handed him Britannia and America's document and his boss practically snatched it from his grasp. He read it with his cold eyes and nodded with the most serious look they had ever seen. Scarlett secretly looked at Alfred and he gave her a look that said, "What the hell is up with this guy? He seems like a totally asshole".

"YA podpishu etot dokument, i nashi strany mogut dogovorit'sya pozzhe. Rossiya, ya postavil svoyu rabotu na vashem stole v ofise, i eto iz-za po utram. Yesli vy ne zakonchit' yego togda, vy budete nakazany. Tak chto ya khochu, chtoby vy, chtoby nachat' na nem seychas. (I will sign this document and our countries can negotiate later. Russia, I have set your work on your desk in your office and it is due in the morning. If you do not finish it by then, you will be punished. So I want you to get started on it right now.)"

He told Ivan as he stared into his eyes. Russia's face turned gloomy as he frowned. He stood up and shook his head, his youthful eyes showing protest.

"No Britaniya i Amerika byli sobirayetsya pomoch' mne s moim angliyskim...(But Britannia and America were going to help me with my English...)"

He said. His boss gritted his teeth and growled.

"Vy khotite, chtoby byt' nakazany v nastoyashcheye vremya Rossiya? Poproshchaytes' s vashimi...t'fu...Druzey...I poluchit' svoyu zadnitsu tuda i sdelat' nekotoruyu rabotu! (Do you want to be punished now Russia? Say goodbye to your...Ugh...Friends...And get your ass in there and do some work!)"

"No...(But...)"

"Teper'! (Now!)"

His leader screamed before signing the treaties and walking out of the room. Alfred and Scarlett just sat there with a shocked look on their face as Russia sighed and sat back down. He stared down at his lap and looked like he was about to cry. Scarlett shook her head and got out of her seat.

"Oh Russia..."

She said softly as she hugged him. He hugged her back and buried his face in her shoulder. America rested a hand on the Russian's shoulder and rubbed it for comfort.

"It's okay dude, don't let him get to you. When you said he was a serious leader, you weren't kidding! I mean, damn..."

He said. Scarlett agreed and looked in Russia's eyes.

"Yeah Alfred's right, why is he like that and why do you let him treat you like that? Whenever our boss is mean, we have the right to remove him from office so why can't you do that Ivan?"

She asked him. He sighed and wiped his glistening eyes.

"My government is different from yours. I cannot just simply change my leader. I have to put up with it all and if I complain, he punishes me...I really wanted to spend more time with you two...I wanted to get to learn more English...I should have known he would lie about giving me the whole day. He always gives me false hopes and then crushes them...I am sorry...One day I will be able to come and visit one of you."

He said as he stood up and took Alfred and Scarlett to the front door.

"Maybe I can host the next meeting and then we can hang out then."

America suggested as he shook Russia's hand and gave him a "man hug". Ivan agreed with that idea as he gave Scarlett a hug and kissed her hand like a gentleman.

"I will see you two next time. I hope you had fun while you were here. Hmm...It is about three in the afternoon so you could probably go visit China right now. If I left now, I would get there at about four possibly. I told him you two might go see him and he seemed to like that idea. Again, I am very sorry that my boss is making me do this. He only gave me one day to become your host, but in reality is was only four hours..."

He said with a sigh. The two young countries assured him that it was okay and gave him another set of encouraging words before leaving him.

As they crossed the Chinese border, Scarlett looked a bit sad the whole time they were walking. That whole ordeal was just ridiculous and she never really realized how much crap Russia went through every single day. America looked at her and frowned at her melancholy mood.

"Oh come on dudette, don't you be sad too..."

"I'm sorry, I can't really help it. I feel so bad for him..."

She said sadly.

"Me too, but it will get better for him. Things always do. And if we have anything to do about it, we'll change his country into a happy one!"

He yelled as he flashed his handsome smile. The girl next to him giggled and promised herself that she would do exactly what he had just said. As the two traveled to their next destination, Beijing, they saw a stark contrast in population as opposed to Russia's. There were WAY too many people here for comfort; way more than either of their countries combined probably. When they entered the capital of Beijing to find China, they were disappointed to find that China wasn't even there. He was in Hong Kong in a meeting with Britain of all people! So now they had to go to Hong Kong which was like 1,216 miles! 2,216 miles! What the hell!?

"You know I'm getting real tired of walking..."

Scarlett said with a sigh. Alfred, pushing through the obvious inconvenience of the situation, put on his familiar smile and kneeled down. Scarlett stopped and stared at him in befuddlement. He winked at her and pointed his head at his shoulder.

"Come on, get on my back and I'll carry you to Hong Kong."

She gasped in uncertainty and stepped back a bit in guilt.

"But..."

"Come on Scarlett, I don't mind! Plus I'm trying to work on my stamina and if I carry the both of us there, it will be awesomely improved yo! And you weigh as much as a feather so its not like it will make a big difference to me."

He said as he looked at her expectantly. After hearing his reasoning, she wiped some sweat that had formed on her cheek and nodded.

"Okay, but only if you let me buy you something to eat once we get there."

"Deal!"

He replied with a heart-filled laugh. She was expecting a smooth, peaceful ride but as soon as she locked her arms with him and got on his back, he rose up so quickly that she had to hold on to dear life. He broke out in a sprint and she started to scream out in surprise. He turned his face to look at her as he ran at lightning speeds.

"What?"

"You could've told me you would start sprinting!"

She screamed at him as she tightened her grip around his neck. He laughed and went even faster as the unsuspecting Chinese people around them fell to the ground from the shock wave America created by running so fast.

"You know me Scarlett! You should've known I was going to do this! We'll be in Hong Kong in no time!"

It was true. They reached Hong Kong in an hour with Alfred breathing heavily and Scarlett still hanging on to him. He had to pry her hands off of him to get her off. She actually fell asleep in all the chaos and that made America more tired than he should've been because he had to make sure she wouldn't fall off. He poked her cheeks softly and her eyes opened slowly in the dose of sleep. She rubbed them slowly and looked around to find a bustling city of people and shopping centers.

"Oh! We're here! When did I fall asleep?"

She asked Alfred.

"About forty minutes back..."

He breathed out before holding his chest and sitting on the ground.

"...I think I over-did it..."

He said as she rubbed his back.

"Aww, I'm sorry Alfred. I didn't really mean to fall asleep haha. But you got us here and now it's time for me to fulfill my part of the deal. You ready to eat?"

She asked sweetly as she held her hand out to him. The mention of food was all America needed to hear to get back up on his feet again. Although, he required a much needed drink of water before he put anything in his stomach. Scarlett, having a bunch of money in her pocket, didn't stay on the conservative side this time as she bought the both of them a whole table full of food. Her favorite Chinese food was the dumplings while America just liked eating the meat off the stick. When they were done with that, she bought them both each a Chinese donut.

"Oh man, that hit the spot..."

America sighed in comfort as he lifted his arms behind his head. The girl next to him nodded and smiled.

"Yep, it was so good. Now that we've eaten we can go see China and maybe even Britain if he is still here. Now where do you think they would be?"

"Hell if I know. Let's just walk around until we see them."

He suggested to her. She didn't really think that would work since they would usually have their meeting in a parliament building but they were completely new to this city. They stuck by the beach as they walked through the streets. Nothing really caught their eye other than the many people who tried to sell them some junk. The Pacific Ocean's waves created a constant rhythm and the wind blew lightly on the flags that hung on the roof of most of the buildings. The search wasn't so bad since the two got to look at the ocean but they were both ready to find China right now.

"Ugh, where the f-"

America stopped and closed his mouth as he pointed ahead. Scarlett followed his hand to see a giant Chinese-style house in the distance. It was right on the beach and everything about it just spelled "luxury". It wouldn't have caught their eye if a certain Queen Victoria-like ship wasn't docked right by the house! That had to be Britain's! Oh...Wait a minute...The crew on the ship was throwing out a black substance; it looked like burnt bread. Yep, totally Britain's cooking. Scarlett gasped with happiness and grabbed America's arm as they ran over to the house. A couple of English guards stood straight up when they saw them approach the house.

"Halt! State your business!"

They screamed.

"We're here to see China and Britain bro!"

Alfred said to them. The guards gave each other a look and lowered their guns.

"Oh...It's you America. Go ahead..."

"Thanks dudes! Come on Scarlett!"

The two both walked inside and the inside of the house was just magnificent. All of the walls were carved with dragon designs and ancient golden flowers. The ceilings had one large chandelier with the area surrounding it carved out to add more depth. The place was empty though. Where were China and Britain? They walked from the front of the house to the back of it and saw that a couple of figures were near a swimming pool.

"Holy shit they have a swimming pool!"

They both yelled in unison as they ran outside. The figures that they saw jumped at the sound of the door opening and their mouths fell open when they saw America and Britannia. Britain shook his head and put his hands on his hips.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here!?"

"We-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear it! I have a headache as it is..."

England muttered as he rubbed his temples. China, who was next to him, glared at Britain before giving the two teens in front of him in a smile. He walked over to them and led them to a set of chairs. He handed the both of them a light snack and bowed.

"Hello, I am China. I am sorry that my...guest...was being so rude. You must be America, judging by your youthfulness and enthusiasm that I've heard so much about and you are...Hmm...Help me out here."

"I'm Britannia."

Scarlett said with a small laugh. China's eyes went big and he nodded his head in remembrance.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes! I remember now! I saw you at the world meeting and your president also got my leader to sign something. My apologies for not remembering you my dear. Russia also sent me a letter saying that you two might see me soon. Where did I put that thing anyways? Nevermind...Anyway, this is one of my homes and since...Ugh...Britain owns Hong Kong and most of my country I have to meet with him every few months. It is very irritating; especially when I could be setting up another resort on some island in the Pacific. This is totally an inconvenience!"

He said with an annoyed look. Britain rolled his eyes and tightened the white gloves on his hands. America smiled and shrugged.

"That's what Britain does. He tries to control your territory and then he just craps all over it like it's his job."

"I do not!"

Britain yelled. Scarlett giggled while China nodded in agreement.

"Right! One of these days I will kick your ass. But in the meantime, how about we go inside for some dumplings!"

His facial expression quickly changed from anger to pure hospitality as he took Britain inside for dumplings. Alfred and Scarlett had already eaten so they thought that staying by the pool would be a better idea. There were two people in the pool just watching the whole situation. They weren't even noticed by the two countries that had just got here.

"G'day mates!"

"Ahhh! Oh my god!"

Scarlett screamed as she jumped up. She looked down into the pool to see a teenage guy, probably about the same age as her and Alfred, staring up at her with bright green eyes. He laughed boyishly and leaned his arms on the side of the pool.

"No need to jump out of your skin! I won't bite!"

The guy said. He got out of the pool, his swim trunks letting out all of the water from them. Everyone went swimming in full-body suits nowadays so they wouldn't show much skin but the countries were kind of different. They just didn't care! The man in front of them grabbed a towel and started drying himself off as Scarlett stared at him. More like staring at his body...Her face was super red and her eyes never left the guys abs. America narrowed his eyes at her and snapped his fingers in front of her. She brought her head back in surprise and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"S-Sorry..."

She whispered as the guy in front of them got done.

"In case you didn't already know, name's Australia! You know, that ripper country in the Pacific!? That's me!"

He proudly announced as he pointed at himself. He certainly was a looker, at least to Scarlett. His hair was a fine brownish color and his eyes were maybe a bit darker than her own. His hair had two thick strands of hair sticking up as opposed to America's one. Why did every country have something like that? I'm getting off topic. As for his body, he only had shorts on so she was liking this country already. The only thing that resembled Britain was his eyebrows. That just gave away the person who raised him. And the last thing she examined was the cute little Band-Aid on his nose. He softly scratched at it every once in a while.

"...I know who you two bloke's and sheila's are! Britain doesn't stop flapping his mouth when he talks about you. Yeah, that dipstick's been taking care of me ever since he started sending criminals to my country. At first he acted like he didn't care about me but now I'm on his top 3 list! So anyway, I saw you lob in here. What are you here to nut out?"

America and Britannia had some trouble following every word he said because he had a different slang than they did but they got the basic idea. America grinned and held up the documents.

"We're here to get China to sign this for our countries bro!

"What's it for?"

Asked Australia.

"Increase our economies or some political shit like that. All I know is that it's super beneficial to our countries for this to happen."

Alfred replied back. The guy in front of him thought for a second and got out a pen from his stuff on one of the pool chairs.

"You don't mind if I sign it too do you? I'm still getting used to all of this economic blind mullet..."

He said with a saddened look. America nodded and Australia signed it with an expert signature. He looked at Scarlett and scratched his Band-Aid as she handed him hers. Once he was done, he gave the both of them a grin and pointed at some person behind him who was hiding in the pool. He kept going under water and every time he needed air he would come up for just a second before going "down under" again.

"That's New Zealand. He's still a bit young and shy so you mind if I make him sign it as well?"

"Not at all."

Scarlett replied.

"Thanks sheila!"

He yelled. He ran over to the deep-end where New Zealand was and grabbed his arm from the water. The water bubbled and Australia said that he needed to sign something. The water bubbled again and Australia explained that it was for beneficial economic reasons. America laughed as New Zealand's hand nonchalantly signed the paper without the country even looking at it.

"Thanks mate!"

As soon as he brought it back, the two countries thanked him and he nodded. He told them that if they ever felt the need to visit his country, they could do it whenever they wanted. He also told them that they should probably get China to sign that document before Britain pisses him off anymore. He noted that whenever China was pissed off, his face got completely red and he had a huge outburst like a volcano would with lava. Using his words as advice, they bidded Australia goodbye and went inside. Luckily for them, China's face was only halfway red as Britain kept shaking his head in disagreement.

"No, absolutely not. That is an absurd way of thinking."

He kept saying.

"You British bastard! I hate you so much! You're an ass!"

They screamed at each other. Scarlett glanced at Alfred and got close to his ear.

"Do you think it is okay to intervene America?"

"It's now or never...I'll go..."

He said cautiously as he slowly walked in between them. They both stopped screaming and Britain crossed his arms with a huff. China smiled real big at America as he signed the document and gave it back to him.

"I see you two again later! We go eat sometime, yes!? Okay Zàijiàn! (Goodbye!)"

As soon as America got back to his best friend, Britain and China immediately started yelling at each other again. Scarlett rubbed her head and pulled on the boys arm to go out the front door.

"Scarlett, where are you-"

"It's been a rather lovely day, but I would really like to go home now..."

She said. She looked tired after all that and he completely understood her mood. She went to sat down and he gave her the papers for her to put in her bag.

"O-Okay I understand. I'll go see if Britain has another ship we can use to get home."

"Thanks Alfie..."

She said quietly as she laid down and closed her eyes. His face went red at the sudden nickname she gave him but smiled when he realized he sort of liked it. So fortunately, when he went inside Britain gave him permission to take one of the ships he took over here. The only catch was that he couldn't take any crew members with him. That was fine though. He could drive a boat like a pro. So for their journey, he went out and got a shitload of food for the both of them and a captain hat for the added effect of being in charge of the boat. When he came back with all of the stuff, Scarlett was fast asleep and curled in a ball on the bench she had sat on. He put all of the stuff he bought in one bag and carried it with one hand while he gently picked up the sleeping girl with his right. He sat her down on the deck of the ship with a blanket she had bought and then made his way to the captain's quarters. He grabbed the steering wheel and flashed a grin as he got the boat off the port.

"Captain America on his way! Destination!? America dudes!"

He yelled as the two countries sailed back to their homeland countries after the long, exhausting day...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! God, at the end I was like well I could add more China and New Zealand in it but I'm not feeling very well right now so I just wanted to get the chapter out. And this chapter was a couple of days late I think because it was so long and I barely had any time to write. I mean, I had to get up at 6 in the morning on a Saturday to take my AP English mock exam. I thought it would be awful but I think I did good on it! XD Let's just hope I feel that way after the real test! Okay anyway, America and Russia's relationship will be slightly better since Britannia exists so the Cold war won't be as "Extreme". This will probably be the last chapter that is set in the 1800s. 20th century here we come! And I think I'm done basically introducing everyone except for the Nordic countries and the Baltic states. I can do that later. The state chapters will officially start on chapter 15.5 and I will do the .5 thing until every state is done! So will probably be "America" chapters while the main story is all about Scarlett! If you don't like the states just skip them dudes and dudettes! Okay guys, please review and comment on the story even though Quotev, I guess, deleted the story from the site. I have it on my account but it won't show up when you search for it. I don't know why, the story doesn't have anything bad in it. Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time!**


	16. Chapter 15-5: Chillin With Florida

**Hey guys! This is the start of my "state" chapter so if you don't want to read about America meeting the states, just skip to the next chapter. Trust me, I don't think I will make it to where you HAVE to read this to know what's going on in the main story since these chapters will be relatively short. I would still like for you to review or comment on it if you want. That would be cool. Okay, here is the chapter! OH AND I COULDN'T PUT 15.5 IN THE CHAPTER BOX SO IT SAYS LIKE CHAPTER 15-5 LOL JUST KNOW THAT THAT DASH MEANS A HALF!**

* * *

Ch. 15.5: Chillin' With Florida

 **(Year: 1867)**

Getting his information from Georgia, America went down South to Florida to go meet his third state. Georgia informed him that the state was living in Tallahassee. Luckily for him, that was right next to Georgia so it wasn't like he had to travel that far. He would've thought that the state would live on the beach but whatever. As he found the address, Alfred was impressed by the awesome house Florida lived in. It looked so lively and the weeping willows in the front yard also gave the home an awesome, yet creepy, feel. He started getting that excited feeling in his chest as he walked up the steps of the front porch. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A few seconds later, a boy his age answered the door and his blue eyes widened.

"Shit..."

He said. Florida had dirty blonde hair, like Alfred, that was a little bit more wild. His eyes were a lighter blue than his and his skin was about the same color of tan. He wasn't wearing a shirt so you could clearly see his well-defined pecs and abs. He probably worked out everyday and swimming in the ocean was a good thing to do every once in a while. Alfred laughed nervously and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Georgia told me where you were Florida. So you don't have to hide from me anymore..."

He said. Florida huffed and crossed his arm as well.

"Why didn't you just look down at your crotch?"

"Haha, good 'Florida is America's dick' joke. No, you're not my...junk."

America said with a smile. Florida looked away from him before sighing and grinning.

"Whatever, what's up bro, might as well be good friends with you. I'm Aaron."

"Alfred!"

America said happily as they bumped fists with each other. Aaron invited him inside and Alfred loved his freaking house. He had a water tank with baby sharks in it! How did he get those in there!? He ran up to the sharks and his blue eyes went big at the sharks. They were his favorite. Florida chuckled behind him and put food in the tank to feed them.

"Like my pet sharks?"

"Hell yeah! Where'd you get them?"

"I have my ways. So...You know about all of the states now?"

He asked America. Alfred looked away from the sharks and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I think it's kind of cool that y'all do exist because then I can make a lot more friends. I am kind of confused as to why you guys hid from me but I guess I can figure that out for myself. So tell me about yourself dude. Everybody thinks you're the dick of 'me', but you're not really a dick are you?"

He laughed. Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I hate when people say that haha. No I'm not a dick and I'm not afraid to have a good time; especially with the hot girls in the state. Dude I swear, there are so many babes at the beach. I should take you there one day and get us a date."

He said with reddened cheeks. America also went red and waved his hands in front of his face.

"I would, but I can't really get with human girls because I'm more of a "relationship" type of guy, you know? So I want to get with someone doesn't age like me. Plus, I don't really think about sex that often anyway for some reason. Is that weird?"

He asked. Florida gave him a weird look and nodded his head.

"You're like eighteen or nineteen right? You should be thinking about 'doing it' every single second of every single minute of every single hour of every single day! That's what dudes do dude! I mean...I don't know, I can't really explain it. So you're still a virgin?"

He asked. America blushed and shrugged.

"Yeah haha."

He chuckled in embarrassment. Florida shook his head and leaned on the couch in the living room.

"Well, are there any countries who are hot? I haven't met any countries except for Cuba. He's an asshole by the way. You want a drink? I got water, tea, and orange juice. I have so much orange juice..."

He said with an exhausted look. It was true, there are a lot of oranges and tangerines in Florida. A LOT. America decided to take a glass of OJ to make Aaron feel better.

"Well yeah. At least I think there are...I've only met like a couple and one of them is my best friend."

He said as he took a sip of his drink. Florida raised an eyebrow and grinned as he got closer to the country. He tilted his head and stared Alfred in the eye.

"What country?"

"B-Britannia...Why are you so close bro...?"

Alfred said as he took a step back. Aaron's smile grew and he hummed in response.

"Is she pretty cute?"

He asked. America's face went red as he took another sip of his drink.

"O-Of course...she is...BUT, she's my best friend and that would be weird. And get this, she can totally kick ass. She helped me kick Britain's ass and she also helped me in the Civil War. She worked as my spy to get southern information. That's how I won basically; or at least made the war shorter. And she's pretty funny too! She always knows how to make me feel better when I'm down in the dumps and we like the same stuff too!"

"It sounds like you have a crush on her America."

Florida muttered under his breath but the nation heard it. He shook his head and shrugged.

"I promise you I don't. Why am I even telling you this anyway!? Who do you like!?"

He asked the state, trying to change the subject. Florida laughed and tilted his head at the door.

"I don't know, South Carolina is pretty hot. She's really pretty and she has this cute little southern accent that makes me get red all over...But whenever I try to talk to her, her brother, North Carolina, gets mad at me and gets in that 'protection mode' if you know what I'm talking about. So now all I have is the girls from my state and they have no idea I'm the state because I haven't told anybody except for the other states. I just want a relationship right now but I need North Carolina to be distracted or something..."

Florida said truthfully. America thought for a second before getting an idea. He stood up from the chair he was leaning on and walked over to the door. Florida looked confused and followed him.

"Wait, where are you going?"

America turned around and grinned.

"I'm gonna talk to South Carolina for you!"

"But you just got here...and what about North Carolina?"

He asked in panic.

"Dude, North Carolina isn't going to mess with me because I'm a country. If we meet, we'll probably be bros like you and I. And I'll be back some other time! You know where I live so all you have to do is visit or send me a letter! I'm gonna get South Carolina for you Aaron! I freaking promise!"

And with that, America headed north to the said state. Florida was once again alone and sighed. He looked at a surfboard he had made a couple of weeks ago and shrugged his bare tanned shoulders.

"Well, I might as well get with one last babe before I start a relationship hehe."

He said to himself as he grabbed his board and headed for the beach...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the state chapter! Like I said, it was short and fun lol. So Florida thinks America should get with Britannia? Hmmm...And America thinks he should get with South Carolina so that will be the next state America meets. I hope you guys liked this, please review or comment on the mini chapter, and thanks so much for reading!**


	17. Chapter 16: Planes and Portraits

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. Haha every time I say that I'm thinking to myself, 'hmmm these chapters come out every single week so should I really be apologizing?' Oh well, guess I'm too nice. Anyway, I just started AP History for my second semester and I got the highest grade on the first big test of course! My study method? Hetalia! Not really, but I did read some chapters that helped me with it because it was on the Great Depression. Now we're starting WW2 and I'm just gonna wreck that. I've been thinking about what would've happened if I wrote this story in 1st person since I'm used to that POV and this is my first story in 3rd POV. Is it even good? I hope so because it isn't like I can change the POV midway. Well we're not even halfway done with the story so nevermind. Uhh...Please review and comment on the story and tell me what you think about it. Guys, it takes five seconds. I review every single story I read because it's just the right thing to do. And don't be an a-hole like some of the reviewers I have had in my stories lol Finally, thanks for listening to me talk about stuff you don't care about and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 16: Planes and Portraits

 **(Year: 1910)**

Scarlett watched a family of birds fly from tree to tree as they looked for a new home in her large garden. She pleaded and begged for a garden of some kind behind or near the castle so she could work on her farming and gardening skills. They were quite good anyways but she never felt like she was perfect in anything she did. She was almost always self-conscious about not being strong or skilled enough in something. Sometimes it was a good thing to have but other times it was just a curse. However, she would not be gardening today. Instead, she was getting ready to take her yearly self-portrait. Every country had themselves painted once a year just to see the changes in appearance and culture but they were countries who didn't age so...It was kind of useless. But the portraits looked pretty!

"Milady, are you ready?"

Her painter asked as he got everything ready for the traditional event. She gave him a smile and stood behind a beautifully-made chair. She was wearing a beautiful short, light green dress that looked similar to that of a wedding dress. Delicate dark green, light green, and white designed flowers and swirls circled around the bottom of the dress. It left her soft shoulders bare as the dress covered her chest and ended in a masterfully-made collar around her neck. To cover her shoulders, an almost matching transparent cover that kind of looked like a smaller copy of the main dress was worn on top of Scarlett's dress to give the whole thing a heavenly tone, a flowered belt wrapping around the waist. In the back, a matching bow helped wrap the dress in, making her have a hourglass-like figure. For shoes, her designers made matching glass slippers with fabric covering the top of her feet and the top of her ankles. She wore pretty light green gloves that made her look high-class and fancy. She always loved looking like that. To top the dress off, she wore an emerald necklace and a church-like hat that was a bit flimsy and tilted on top of her blonde head. The hat too was wrapped with a green band with a lovely light-colored flower attached to it and clear fabric going over her face down to her neck. Guys, she looked pretty awesome and sexy!

"I love this dress but why didn't they make matching tights to cover my legs?"

She asked as she shivered whenever the cool breeze touched her smooth legs. The painter smiled and shook his head.

"They look beautiful and it isn't even that cold outside today. Now I won't take long milady, I promise."

He told her. She shivered again before making a pose with the chair in front of her. She gripped her hand over the top edge of the chair and put on a warming smile. The young painter couldn't help but blush as he begin painting the large portrait. Usually, portraits took a look time, weeks even. But Scarlett loved her personal painter because he was one of the best in the world. He could get every single detail in a matter of hours; from her beautiful face to her alluring dress designs. After four hours of standing there in a stone-like state, Scarlett was getting fidgety and tired.

"Will, can I please take a break? I've been standing in these heels for four hours..."

She said almost in a saddened tone. He gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded.

"Yes milady, I was just making finishing touches anyway. Hmm...Okay there! That should do it. I'm not finished with the background but I'm done painting you. You want to see it?"

He asked her. Her face brightened with excitement as she ran over to him. Her green eyes looked over the painting and she couldn't be more proud of it. It looked absolutely extravagant! Scarlett's gloved hands brought themselves to the sides of her face.

"Oh my goodness, it's so good! I freaking love it Will! Your the best!"

She pecked him on the cheek and his whole face went red as he looked away.

"Please milady, you're making me blush."

"Hehe, well I had to reward you somehow!"

She yelled.

"But you're paying me for doing this."

"A reward doesn't always have to be money. the payment is just...a bonus."

She said after some thought. He chuckled and started on the finishing touches as she talked to him. She had to sit down in the green grass after standing for so long. She just kept on and on about what she had to do the next week and all of the paperwork her boss had given her. President Wolf stopped after two terms and led the way for a succeeding politician. Again, he was a conservative. The country of Britannia always seemed to agree on going "right" when voting. She had had about 20 or so presidents in her lifetime since Speigner held office for a long time. Out of that number only five of them had been democrats. They started out at the beginning and Scarlett guessed they didn't do a very good job so her people decided to vote the other side for a change and they have stuck with that decision ever since. She felt every president of hers did the best they could except for that one bastard who called her a bitch and got impeached. She still hated him...

"So now we're deciding on Women's voting rights. I support it obviously because I'm a woman but I still gotta convince congress to side with me on it. Wouldn't it be cool for women to vote? I have dreams about it..."

She whispered in a daze. Will painted the large garden in the background of the portrait as he nodded with a smile.

"It would be interesting to see what the outcome of the election would be with them included. I'm pretty sure there are more women in the country than men so would they side with the men on policies? Damn milady, now you have me thinking about it."

He uttered with a smirk. She giggled and started to brush her long blonde hair with her hands, a habit that has stayed with her her whole life. Will finally got finished painting her portrait and was going to tell her but his eyes found themselves looking upwards at a peculiar object in the sky. His mouth dropped and he tugged on the end of Scarlett's dress. She blinked and looked at him as he pointed up.

"What the hell is that?"

He asked her in disbelief. She looked up and her eyes widened at what looked like a large bird flying towards them. She cursed under her breath when she realized the object was heading towards them and getting closer and closer. She grabbed Will's arm and the portrait as they ran to the back entrance of her castle home. The flying object tilted its nose upward as it came dangerously close to the ground. Scarlett and Will stared at it in shock as the plane hit the ground and rolled across the ground in her ginormous backyard.

"Stay here."

She told Will. He nodded as he watched her run out to the machine that had landed in her yard. She moved over to it slowly with a cautious look on her face before it softened.

"Alfred? What the hell!? You scared the crap out of me! What the heck is this thing!?"

She asked as she looked up at him from the ground. From his seat, America grinned and took off the goggles he was wearing. His dirty blonde hair looked wild as he styled it in the usual way it always looked. He swung his legs over the side of the machine he was in and hopped off, landing in the grass. He took a few deep breaths before giving her a smile. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Are you alright?"

She asked him in concern.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to being so high up in the air. It's harder to breathe up there than down here. But anyway! How do you like it! I finally made the thing we've always talked about!"

"Huh?"

He laughed and waved his hand in presentation.

"Behold! The airplane!"

He yelled. Scarlett giggled and looked at the "airplane" America was motioning at. America had painted the side of it red, white, and blue with a large star on it. She figured as much. She turned to him and asked him what the thing could do. His ocean blue eyes sparkled as he smiled and patted his hand on the plane.

"Well I could tell you right here and now but I think a more...hands-on experience would be better."

He said with a smirk. She looked at him and the plane a couple of times before she rose an eyebrow.

"Me in that thing? In this dress?"

"Go change."

"Yeah but...Okay I'll be right back!"

She ran back to the castle with Will was still breathing heavily with the sudden event scaring the crap out of him. She patted his shoulder and told him it was just America. When he heard that, his mood became calm almost instantly because he knew Alfred had a habit of creating new things and crashing the party with that thing. He sighed, walking inside to get the portrait he painted propped up in the Grand Hall. He got some men to help him and when they were done it looked pretty awesome. On the other side of the castle, Scarlett stripped off her dress and replaced it with one of her "explore the lands" outfits and long brown boots. She messed up her styled hair and brushed it to look casual once again. If she was going to be in the air, it would probably get messed up anyway. She pulled it back in a pony tail and held it there with a small bow. She looked at herself in the mirror before running back out to Alfred and his plane.

"Are you ready?"

He asked her with a welcoming smile. She nodded with a hint of excitement as he helped her up in the plane. He hopped in right behind her and she gave him a baffled look.

"Why are you sitting behind me?"

"So you won't fall out haha."

He replied nonchalantly.

"Fall out!?"

"Well...yeah! You've never been in a plane before so...I want to make sure that you're safe. Plus! You'll be able to see everything in the front and not the back of my head if you sat behind me."

He said in almost a nervous kind of way. He knew she wouldn't fall out if she sat in either seat and the "see everything" was an excuse. She narrowed her eyes at him and leaned her face close to his. He pulled his head back as she stared at him. His heart quickened at how she was looking at him. She only gave that look to people she was interrogating. She hummed before smiling brightly.

"Okay! Whatever you say Alfie!"

She said as she turned back to the front. He smiled and took a deep breath to get his cool calm self back.

"Here."

He whispered, handing her a pair of goggles. She gasped in even more excitement and snatched them from his hands as she put them on. She readjusted them a couple of times before looking back at him.

"How do I look?"

"Fucking awesome dudette! Now get ready!"

He started up the plane and Scarlett let out a cuss word or two as she started to get a little scared. He laughed and put his arms around her to get to the steering wheel. She leaned her body back into his chest and he stared at her for a second before shaking his head out of the daze. The plane started to move forward and before they knew it, they were in the air. They slowly went up and up, higher higher with every second. By this time, Scarlett was holding onto the boy behind her tightly.

"Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap Holy crap!"

Was all she could say whenever she looked down at the distancing ground. Alfred laughed and increased his hold on her.

"Calm down Scarlett, just relax!"

"Okay...I'll try..."

She looked over the side again.

"Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap!"

She repeated once again. America rolled his eyes before he smirked in thought.

"Well you better relax because I'm gonna teach you how to drive this thing. I'm gonna let go of the wheel in ten seconds and you're going to drive us through the air."

She looked back at him in shock and shook her head.

"But! But...I don't want to! Please Alfred! Don't let go of the wheel!"

"The worst thing that could happen is that we crash and blow up but we can't die so it wouldn't matter, I would just be out of a plane haha! 5...4...3..."

He began counting down.

"No Alfie! Stop!"

"...2...1...Your turn!"

He screamed, letting go of the wheel. The plane started to dive downwards and Scarlett forced herself to grab it and lift it back up again.

"Fuck! Jesus Alfred! I can't believe you did that!"

He shrugged and sat back like he was on his couch at home. She sighed and looked back at the air in front of her. The wind blew her hair slightly and the clouds were right there next to them. She found herself smiling at the feeling of complete freedom she felt from flying over her capital city. She was feeling the same feeling she felt whenever her president had to teach her how to drive. Being a country, she got it on the first try and she has loved driving ever since. Right now, she just loved the way her hair blew with the wind, all up in Alfred's face. Serves him right for making her do this so suddenly!

"How do you like my hair in your face!?"

She teased as she started laughing. He surprised her by not even being annoyed by it.

"It smells good! Kind of like strawberries!"

"Curse my many bath soaps..."

She muttered under her breath as she flew even higher. As she flew, she got this idea to do even more. She wondered if America had tried going upside down or making a loop with this awesome thing! She turned the wheel upwards and they started to go up. America began laughing like he usually did when he was having fun right up until he realized they were about to go upside down in a loop.

"Holy shit!"

He screamed as he held onto her with bone-crushing strength. Luckily, she was used to his hugs so she didn't mind it. They made a loop through the air and then stayed upright again. Scarlett busted out laughing while America was cussing up a storm right behind her.

"Oh be quiet! That's payback for making me take the wheel so fast. So how do you land this thing anyway?"

"I'll do that part. It's kind of hard..."

He said as he took the wheel. They turned back to LionHeart Castle and landed in the same spot Alfred had before they took their little trip. They both jumped out of the plane and took off their pair of goggles. Britannia absolutely loved the thing and knew she would start building it as soon as she told her president about it.

"I want one of these so bad! Can you help me design and build one?"

"Sure! I don't have anything else to do. This time we can make it go longer and faster than mine!"

He told her thoughtfully. She nodded.

"Oh that's right! I totally forgot you came here from your country. So does this mean we don't have to go somewhere by boat anymore? We can get there by just flying!? Oh my gosh! I freaking love it even more! Are you the only country that has these?"

Scarlett asked Alfred.

"I think the only other person I've told is Britain and he said something about building a royal air force."

"Fighting in the air? That sounds kind of cool actually...You could attach a gun here and there and then keep like a sack of bombs next to you and throw them at each other lol. All of the countries should do that for fun one day since we can't die! But then that would hurt like...a lot...so maybe that isn't such a good idea..."

"I think it would be fun."

Alfred added. He turned around and put his goggles in his seat in the plane. He started to look for something in there and his sleeve moved up on his arm. Scarlett silently gasped when she saw a large burn on his bicep. It looked like it was slowly healing but the burn was definitely visible. She grabbed his arm and he winced noticeably. Now she was really concerned.

"What is this?"

She asked him as she lifted up his entire sleeve and held his arm out. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I...kind of had this wildfire in the Northwestern part of my country. It burned like three million acres and killed eighty-seven people. Ugh...It was the largest fire I've ever had and it still hurts..."

He said sadly in a quiet tone. She looked at him in sympathy and took him inside. Getting the same medicine she used to help him with hit civil war scar, which had almost faded already, she rubbed some of it on his arm and he groaned in slight pain.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...It hurts but it feels good at the same time you know?"

She nodded and put the medicine back in the cabinet. She then brought out some bread and made the both of them a sandwich. Alfred liked all meat but she knew his favorite was chicken. She handed him the sandwich and he thanked her. Sitting next to him, they ate the lunch together. They made casual conversation before she remembered something. She jumped up from her chair and almost made Alfred fall out of his.

"I took my portrait today! Do you wanna see it!?"

She asked him. He grinned and nodded as she took his arm and ran to the Grand Hallway. It looks like her painter and his men left so they were the only ones left in the castle. Britannia didn't care for any maids even though her president insisted she have one.

"It should be up by now..."

She whispered. She started from the beginning and walked all they way to the end to the 1910 portrait. When she saw it, she got chills and waved her hand at it.

"Yep! There it is! You like it!?"

America got caught up to her and he stopped when he saw the portrait of her in that beautiful light green dress. His blue eyes never looked away from the beauty that was displayed on the wall. His cheeks turned almost a scarlet color and stayed that way. Scarlett proudly looked at the picture and then back at him to see him just staring it at with an awed countenance. She gave him a look and snapped her fingers in front of his face. He brought his head back and blinked a few times before laughing it off.

"You look great dudette! Your painter is awesome!"

He said, the red on his cheeks starting to fade away.

"Isn't he? He made that in like four hours!"

"Really!? Hey, I haven't made my portrait yet...Think you can ask him to do a favor for me? Of course I'll pay him a shitload of money!"

He said to her. She thought about it and he kept on.

"Please!? My painter takes like a week to do it! And he quit because my president kind of pissed him off. See, he is kind of overweight and...well the painter didn't want to paint his round body hehe..."

"I see...Well I guess Will would be okay with it. I'm sure he's just as good painting men as he is painting women. Come on let's go find him. And then after we can start working on my plane! I'm gonna totally put like five guns on it!"

Scarlett told him as they walked out the front entrance of the castle. They both walked into the bustling streets of Lionheart, a city that has grown into one of the largest in the world. It was in the same degree as New York City and London so it was pretty big and populated. The new ports that had been added twenty years ago brought even more people from England and some of the Nordic countries to her country. She didn't know why they were moving there but she didn't mind at all. It was better to have more people in some cases. If she got in a war, it would be better to have larger support. And even the European foreigners who did move to her country knew her and loved her. A lot of the Italian ones would bring her flowers and ask her out but she had to say no since they would still be aging and she wouldn't.

"So, have you seen my Statue of Liberty yet?"

America asked her as they walked along the sidewalk. She turned to him and shook her head.

"No, but I've heard it's really cool and pretty. I want to go see it."

"Really? Dang, I can't believe you haven't been to New York for that long...Oh man, France gave it to me for my birthday like twenty or thirty years ago and I got the New York City people to help pay for it. They all chipped in since it was kind of expensive but it just makes the freedom you and I have so much more important. When people see that statue in the harbor, they'll know they will be free with me to take care of them. Legally of course haha! You really need something like it."

He laughed. She sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Guess we have more things than one to build together..."

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! This chapter would have came out earlier but my internet was acting up and so I had to wait until it came back on and only writers will know the feeling of not being able to update as soon as you can! It's horrible! But this chapter gave a lighter tone to the serious tone that is about to happen because as you know, World War 1 is about to happen! And even though I skipped like twenty years, I'm sure you guys don't mind haha. So please review the chapter and tell me what you think. Remember, it's the right thing to do! Give me some ideas I could use or give me advise that is really needed. Just don't be an ass and don't spam! God, I had one person who put their entire chapter as a review! What the hell!? That person was blocked lol Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing and I will probably have the next chapter out this weekend!**


	18. Chapter 16-5: South Carolina's Feelings

**Hey guys! Here comes another "state" chapter headed your way! I'm practically exhausted from typing up the main chapter and now I'm just brain dead. The thing that makes it worst is that I have to finish my history homework after this haha. Anyway, thanks so much for reading, please review and comment if you want, and here is the chapter guys!**

* * *

Ch. 16.5: South Carolina's Feelings

 **(Year 1866)**

America, who had just met Florida, was on his way to South Carolina to persuade the state to get with Florida. He said he likes her and America hoped the feeling was mutual because then it would be awkward. More awkward than meeting a state for the first time...Oh wait...

"Let's see, there's still a lot of confederate flags here..."

Alfred muttered to himself as he entered the city of Charleston. He went to her address but he could not find her. He couldn't go around the town because none of the people knew South Carolina was a personification! So he had to find her himself even though he had no idea what she looked like.

"Might as well get something to eat..."

Alfred said with a sigh as he walked into a supermarket. He put some things in a basket for a sandwich he was going to make but bumped into a girl as he started to grab a piece lettuce from the rack. He stepped back a few steps and brought his hands up.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry."

He said. The girl he bumped into started to say the same before her brown eyes widened at the sight of the man in front of her. She turned to run but Alfred grabbed her wrist and twisted her around to look at him. She had a frightened look on her face but that look turned into confusion when she saw America grin and give her a hug.

"South Carolina! What's up!"

He yelled. He was just guessing since she automatically wanted to run. She huffed and hugged him back reluctantly.

"Hello America..."

She said as she flipped her blonde hair around her shoulder. She was probably seventeen years old by the looks of it. Her hair was in a long golden braid and her eyes were a hazel brown. She wore clothes you would hunt in but with style! America wondered why a lot of the southern states had blonde hair so far besides Alabama.

"Why are you here?"

She suddenly asked him as he pulled away. He smiled at her and told her the reason.

"Well, I was hanging out with Florida and he told me he had a giant crush on you dudette!"

South Carolina's cheeks turned bright red as she looked away from him.

"H-He does?"

She asked as she started to twirl her braid. America laughed and nodded.

"Hell yeah, he's head-over-heels for you South Carolina!"

The girl gave him a look and brought him over to a bench that they could sit at. They both placed their baskets at their feet and continued the conversation.

"Call me Caroline...and...Does he know that I have a crush on him?"

She asked shyly. America shrugged his shoulders and started making a sandwich with the stuff he bought at the supermarket.

"Hmm, he said that he hoped you felt the same about him..."

"I see..."

Caroline said to herself as the boy sitting next to her started munching on his sandwich. Her frown turned into a small smile at watching him eat it.

"So why haven't you told him you like him back?"

America asked her. Her whole face went red and she looked away from him. She told him that her brother, North Carolina, was very protective of her and didn't like any guys getting with her; especially Florida because Florida got with every woman he saw. He didn't like that, so he barely let them spend time together. If she did get to spend time with Florida, it was only when her brother was out on business or working.

"So he's like really strict and stubborn and he won't let me get in any relationships. I know he means well but it's starting to really get on my nerves. You know what, I haven't seen him talking to any other girls for a long time now...Maybe if I got him with a girl or another state he would feel the same thing I'm feeling and let me date Florida! Do you think that would work?"

She asked him. He blinked at her because she literally talked the whole time without taking a breath in between. He gave a small laugh and leaned back on the bench, slinging both of his arms off the back of them.

"So you're saying that the reason he is like this is because he is physically and mentally sexually deprived?"

America asked her with curiosity. Caroline grinned and nodded her young head.

"Yep! Am I stupid for thinking that?"

"No, it's just I never would have thought of that...Anyway, where does he live? Maybe we can go convince him to let you go out with Florida and if that doesn't work then we'll get another state to love him!"

Alfred yelled. South Carolina giggled and nodded.

"He lives at my house with me. That way he can protect me all the time. Ugh, see what I mean by annoying?"

"Yeah... but I went there looking for you and nobody answered the door..."

America commented. She narrowed her eyes at him and thought for a moment.

"Maybe he is out doing some errands...I don't know...Well, why don't you come with me so we can wait for him if he's not already there. I can show you some of my pets!"

She said happily as she got him off the bench and started making their way to her house. They reached the front door of her house and they stopped so she could unlock it with her key. She opened the door and turned around.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

"What?"

Alfred asked in confusion.

"It was nice meeting you for the first time America. You're a lot cooler than I heard you were."

She giggled as she let him into her home.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the state chapter! Yep, that's South Carolina! Can they convince her brother to let her get with Florida? Probably. But what state will get with him!? You will see sometime later! Please review and comment if you want and proceed to the next chapter! XD**


	19. Chapter 17: The Year the Sky Fell In

**Hey guys! I promised a chapter this weekend and I sure as hell hope I can get you the chapter before the end of the weekend! I'm starting at like 8 at night on Saturday so let's see what I can do shall we? I still have to make a "state" chapter as well so that might suck haha. I'm not sure what this chapter will be about but I just make crap up as I go along on every chapter so it's no big deal. It's snowing here in Alabama and everywhere else is in a blizzard so I'm just glad our power hasn't gone out or something like that. Then you guys wouldn't get this totally awesome chapter by me! And I know you would hate that! Okay please review and comment! I can't really stress that enough. The majority of my reviews comes from guests and that's fine because that means anybody can review and tell me what you think of the story. So do it! Do it now! I would like to thank SkiesEagle, FanaticShipper, and MOON IS COOL specifically because you three are awesome for sticking with me through the whole story XD! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

Ch. 17: The Year the Sky Fell In

 **(Year: 1914)**

"So Alfred insisted on helping me "explore my freedom" for the past couple of years, whatever that means. Since he has the Statue of Liberty, he wanted me to have a Statue of Freedom that was facing his statue so they were connected in a sense. But I said it wouldn't make sense to have it facing that way since America is already free so we chose to make it face in Europe and Africa's direction. So like, Lionheart and it's connecting cities are on the west side of Britannia while the statue is on the east side where a lot of major cities are as well. It's a girl naturally but instead of a torch, she's holding a sword up to the sky. I think he made her after me actually...Another thing we've done is built a lot of planes since he showed me how to drive one! So we have the Britannian Air Force! So badass right? Oh! I know I'm telling you so many things at once but this is the last thing, I promise. I convinced my congress to give women the right to vote! Totally awesome..."

She said as she took a sip of her tea from the delicate glass cup. Britain smirked and did the same.

"Is that so? Well good for you love! I'm glad to see you thriving! Unlike mainlined Europe over here...It's a bloody mess! Everyone is on edge after Austria and Hungary's soon-to-be leader suddenly got assassinated by some Serbians. Some say it might lead to war but I think the countries in that region can fix the problem on their own. No need to get involved right?"

He said jokingly. She nodded as they both put a sugar cube in their tea and stirred it up with a tiny silver spoon. The two countries were currently "catching up" with one another in Britain's breakfast room. It was surrounded by large windows showing off the plants England had in his garden as well as the soccer field he had set up beyond that for his own enjoyment. He mostly got France to play with him since nobody else would even though they hated each other. The games only increased the rivalry between them.

"I would've brought America with me but he's been occupied with Mexico for a while now. God, that country just doesn't like him haha. Luckily for me, nobody borders me so I don't have to deal with dangerous countries who want to go to war with me. It would be kind of cool to have a brother or sister though..."

"Indeed, me as well. The English channel is very important even though I end up going to war anyway...But, if anyone tries to invade me, they'll have a hard time doing it!"

He yelled, his green eyes filled with confidence. Scarlett giggled and leaned back in her chair. Britain used to teach her a lot of table manners but since she's a country now, she can do whatever the hell she wants! Arthur gave her a disapproving look but shrugged his shoulders in disinterest. He honestly had better things to worry about. Like this whole Serbia situation. In reality, he was kind of freaking out because Austria and Hungary were very pissed off about their potential leader being murdered. And the fact that every country has a different treaty with each other, ones including that they would protect that country if attacked. Aww shit...

"England?"

"Yes!?"

He asked in surprise. She looked at him funny but decided to leave it alone.

"What do you think about my new dress? I just got it as a gift from France and I absolutely love it! And just because it was given to me by France, don't say it looks awful okay haha!"

She said with a cute laugh, her cheeks turning pink for a few seconds. She was currently wearing a short dress with fall colors even though it was just about to go into the summer season. Like she cared. It had three colors in it with most of the dress being a brownish color. The brown ended at the top of her breasts where it turned into a dark fall yellow color around her shoulders, neck, and arms. The third color was black but there wasn't much of it. The only things black on her were the black ribbon tied around her neck and the bottom lining of the dress that kind of looked like a skirt. She wore black thin tights with black boots that went to the top of her shins; a tiny white bow tied around the ankles. Britain, still thinking about the potential threat of war, smiled at her innocence and nodded his head.

"It looks lovely darling..."

He said to her in almost a quiet voice. She laughed and thanked him as she took another sip of her tea. He sighed internally and took a sip himself; paranoid by his past memories of battle and the future ones that could soon exist...

* * *

"Alright we have A LOT of work to do milady! We have to sign some bills that America's president has sent over to us as well as some bills of our own. I have to veto that one about letting the supreme court have an extra justice because it's kind of useless. I also need to work on my campaign for the next election...Ahh! The next election! Oh shit! Oh crap! How will I get re-elected if I don't go out and campaign. Gah! Why is the country so big!? Son of a-"

"James!"

Scarlett's president stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Calm down."

"But-"

"Calm down."

She repeated as she gently took the papers out of his hands and set them on his desk in a neat pile. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. She gave him a smile and patted his arms.

"See! Doesn't that feel better?"

"Yeah...I guess..."

He said back to her as a smile crept itself on his face.

"You calm?"

"I'm calm."

He replied. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before a person bursted through the door. Scarlett looked at him in surprise and knew that it wasn't good. In her past memory, someone bursting through the door was never ever a good sign. Ever. The man shook a piece of paper in his hands and had a panicked look on his face. Scarlett looked at President James and he shook his head as if to say "We're about to get screwed aren't we".

"Sir, milady, Austria-Hungary have just declared war on Serbia and Russia has sided with Serbia to protect them but Germany has sided with Austria-Hungary to protect them and now all of Europe is about to turn into chaos!"

He screamed out in terror. James slowly turned his head towards Scarlett and sighed quietly.

"Can we stop being calm now?"

He asked her.

"Yep..."

She said before they both started screaming and snatching the papers from the desk. The man who gave them the news started screaming again as he went to spread the news. Scarlett, after cleaning up all of the papers she accidently dropped on the floor, grabbed the phone and called Britain immediately. She would then call America and tell him the news if he didn't already know. The phone rang about five times before someone picked up.

"Hello!?"

Britain said through the other end. Scarlett held her chest as she spoke. She was afraid that he wouldn't answer it.

"Britain! Did you hear about the news!?"

She asked him frantically.

"Yes, yes I know what's going on. Look, I know the situation seems bad but this is between them. Russia can handle himself love."

Britain said as calmly as he could, though Scarlett could hear the shakiness in his voice.

"But I thought all of Europe was in chaos..."

"That's not totally true, I have a treaty with Belgium that says if either of us is attacked, then we will help each other out. So unless Germany attacks Belgium or me, neither of us will be getting in this fucking war. Now let's look at the bright side, if France gets in and loses than I will totally kick his ass the next time he provokes me! No, no that's not nice. It would probably hurt our economies greatly...Have you contacted America yet? We could use all of the help we can get if it does escalate to an all-out war..."

He told her. Scarlett nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"No but I will! Hold on, okay!?"

"Okay."

She hanged up the phone and then dialed America's number. He picked it up on the first ring and replied nonchalantly like this world-threatening event wasn't even happening! What the hell!? She paused for a second and narrowed her eyes at the phone before talking again.

"Umm...Are you aware that the entire world could be in a war at any moment based on what Germany does!?"

"Yep."

He said. She paused again and her eyes widened.

"Well!?"

"Well what?"

He asked her.

"Aren't you like...worried about it!?"

"Nope. If they get in a war, I plan on staying neutral. I don't need all of that shit right now dudette. I've got my hands full with Mexico right now and he is really starting to piss me off...I will probably just sell Britain and France weapons if they need me too. What about you? What do you plan on doing Scarlett? You're not going to go into war too if it happens are you? If you do, I will..."

He muttered the last part before changing his mind.

"...I mean! I'll...help you out...if you need it..."

He murmured shyly. Alfred looked at his president, Woodrow Wilson, as he waited for Scarlett's next sentence. His president sat at his desk with a serious look on his face. He did not look happy at all and Alfred knew that he would have to go through many conferences because of the crap Europe got themselves into. Alfred's face was all red from what he had just said but he felt confident that what he said after that would keep her off of the subject. Scarlett sighed and gave a small smile.

"Okay thanks, I'll try to stay out of it for as long as I can and I will talk with England and France about this. You know who probably wanted to go to war? Prussia! I'm gonna kick his ass for this!"

"Haha, you do that Scarlett! Hey uhh...My 'pres' needs me to get off the phone so he can talk to me...So see ya Scarlett!"

He told her with the same happy voice he always had. She frowned because she wanted to keep talking to him. It kind of made her feel better about the dreadful news.

"O-Okay...See ya..."

She put the phone back on its holder with a saddened look on her face. Her leader gave her a look and she waved him off as she sat at her desk. She recently moved her desk in the presidential office so she could work with her boss more closely. She really liked him so it was no problem. However, if she ever had a president she didn't like, she would move back into her room in the building. She stared at the normal paperwork she had to sign everyday and couldn't even imagine how many papers she would get if she got involved in another war. The last war she was in was literally the revolutionary war! That was 131 years ago. Sure, she had some complications with Spain on how difficult it was for him to get to his land in the Caribbean, but they resolved the problem peacefully. She wasn't technically in America's civil war because she only did some espionage work. She didn't bring any troops in the United States. She thought about that number though; 131 years. 131 years of peace and negotiation. She closed her eyes and tried to remember how many soldiers she had. She read a report on it the other day. It was somewhere around...

"150 to 200 thousand men..."

She said to herself. President James glanced at her.

"Ma'am?"

"150 to 200 thousand men. That's how many soldiers there are in the Britannian Army...Okay so...we have...Let me think...86,057,981 people living in Britannia...So we have plenty of people to join the army if we need them too."

She said more to herself than to her boss. His mouth almost fell open.

"You don't think this whole thing will require a draft do you?"

"I can't say for sure yet...I don't know, maybe I'm just over-reacting about this whole thing. Still, we need to start growing our army just in case. I want us to recruit more people in the army."

She said as a command. Usually she let the boss do all of the commands but when things turned serious, she did everything the way she wanted it because she's had the most experience. The bad thing about all of this was that none of her men have seen combat. That was scary for her. She would have to help them all and create simulations of a real battlefield. She stopped thinking about it and looked at her boss to see him nodding in agreement as he started to make some calls. After another quick thought, she added to that.

"We also need to increase steel production, make more weapons, make more bombs, build more planes, build more warships, and we need to sew and design new army uniforms. We need to do this before this becomes more dangerous than it ever should be."

She said. President James nodded again and started talking into the phone. Scarlett rubbed her temples at the newfound headache that was appearing. She stood up and looked out the window to look at the ocean in the distance. Her paranoia was probably just getting the best of her. She was just over-reacting about this whole thing right? At least she hoped she was...

* * *

Scarlett felt like crying right now. Everything that she was afraid of what would happen, happened. Austria and Hungary declared war on Serbia, Russia declared war on Austria and Hungary, Germany declared war on Serbia and Russia, and then Germany invaded Luxembourg and Belgium to battle France, so then Britain and France declared war on Germany and everything has gone to shit! America and China are neutral while Japan has also declared war on Germany. So basically every single country was at war except for a select few. And her, Britannia, had no idea what she was going to do. She increased her military might, built more warships, and made more supplies than she has ever needed. All for this. But now that the decision was hers to make, her mind was a blank. She contemplated the rewards and consequences of going into this. On one hand, she could get in and help her friends fight Germany and Austria but risk hundreds of her men dying. On the other hand, she could stay out of it and let Germany take over all of Europe. She could not let that happen because eventually, the fight would come to her. These types of things never get solved by people who wait for them to do it themselves. Those people need to intervene so the problem can be erased faster. She told America that but he told her that his boss wanted nothing to do with the war. He also said that his people had an overwhelming amount of disapproval with whole thing so he was a no-go. She was sad to hear that. If she was going to join a war, she wanted to go into it with her best friend. She created a vote for her people on whether the country should get into the world war but the results were almost fifty-fifty! What were the odds!? So to break the tie, she had to make this choice. President James kept rubbing her back to comfort her but there was no way she would be able to feel better.

"So...Have you made a decision milady?"

He suddenly asked after they had been sitting in the office for almost an hour. She had the same look on her face the whole time. A look that was playing out every single scenario she could think of. She knew she was strong, physically and mentally. Her people were strong and they would understand if she decided to get into this. After another thirty minutes of silence, she finally closed her eyes and turned to her president.

"James, I need a drink."

"Y-Yes milady, what would you like?"

He asked her as he stood up from the chair that was right next to her. She shook her head and propped her chin on the desk with her palm.

"Something strong...And set up a press conference for my announcement."

"Y-yeah okay..."

He said as he left the room. Scarlett gave out a sigh and banged her head on the table three times before she felt something hit the desk next to her. She looked up to see a glass filled with ice and a darkish liquid. She looked up and picked up the glass.

"What is this?"

"Whiskey."

James replied back to her. She looked at the class before bringing it to her mouth.

"I'm going to fucking regret this but..."

She down the drink quick and kind of gagged at the strong taste that the drink gave her. She was only nineteen so she wasn't really allowed to drink but she needed something strong and she got it. James leaned his body on the desk and stared at Scarlett with his light-colored eyes. He watched as the blonde teen set the glass down on the desk and wiped her face at a tear that had fallen down her soft cheek.

"Too strong?"

He asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'm just way too stressed right now..."

"I know what you mean...So...What is your decision?

He questioned her out of curiosity. It sounded like such a simple question but it was one of the most important ones in her life that she had to answer. She looked at him through her emerald eyes and brushed some hair that had gotten over her eye.

"You'll see at the conference."

James understood and looked at his watch. He told her that people were scrambling to get everything ready for the press conference. The press was at the front gates of the presidential building anyway so it's not like it would take them long to get to the conference. At the news of the upcoming announcement, people who were in the town filed in front of the large government building to hear their country speak to them. News reporters who worked for the newspapers in town got out their notepads and pens, not wanting to miss a single word that came out of Britannia's mouth.

When the sun was high in the sky and the time for the conference was here, Scarlett stepped up to the podium and cleared her throat over the microphone. Everyone in the crowd grew quiet and silence soon appeared.

"Good afternoon everyone. As you may know, Europe is in chaos right now. Almost every country in the region is at war with one another. Now, I am well aware that I am not a part of Europe, however, we have many allies in the European mainland and in Asia. Our economies work together for economic reasons as well as country relationships. This country has so many bonds with so many nations. We are their friends and they are ours. As you have heard before, you should never turn your back on a friend or ally in a time of need. All that does is creates conflict and more bloodshed...There was a poll I put out that let every single citizen vote on what they wanted to do in this situation; after all, the most important thing to me is your opinions. Unfortunately, the vote came down to a strict tie. We can either make this out to be a divided issue or we can stand together and make a compromise. So because of this tie, the decision is left to me. I've...had so many thoughts circling around in my head for the past couple of days and I think it's safe to say I'm completely stressed out. I have made a decision though..."

She said as the reporters leaned in. Everyone stared at her with their bright eyes as she took a deep breath and continued to speak.

"You cannot wait for a battle to end by itself because it will eventually come to you. I know this more than anybody else standing here. I have talked with America on this and he is reluctant to join the war but I hope that he will join us in the days to come. So I, Britannia, can now announce on this day, _ **November 10, 1914**_ , that the country of Britannia is declaring war on Germany and his allies!"

She announced. Some people in the crowd gasped while others cheered. The sound of picture-taking and the sight of a flash filled the air as the press took numerous pictures of their country. She paused for them to finish and once they were done she continued.

"Yes, I understand what we are doing right at this moment but I cannot stand by and let my allies Britain, France, and Russia get attacked and hurt. It is simply not in my nature and I know that you all share the same spirit in your souls. Don't get me wrong, there will be death and I take full responsibility of that. I'm speaking to all of the mothers of a young man or soldier who might go into battle in the months to come. You can blame me, you can hate me, and you can threaten me, but I just want you all to know that I will do everything in my power to protect your sons. I love every single soldier and it pains me to see even just one of them go. Not aging makes you realize how fast time goes by and how fast people you love grow up. The only thing that slows that time is war. War is slow and agonizing. I would know. I promise you this, if I have to take a bullet or grenade or poisonous gas to safe one of my own I will gladly do it anytime."

Her eyes begin to water and she had to clear the emotion out of her voice as the people in the crowd matched her passion.

"...So I ask you to stand with me on this...I can't do this alone...I can't do this without your help. If you have the strength to do so, go to a recruitment center and sign up for the army. I would greatly appreciate having you. But this is not just for men, girls, you have a great responsibility also to give our men encouragement, take care of the children, and make resources and supplies for our men in uniform. This is all of us together! So please be strong and courageous, not just for yourself, but for the Britannians around you!"

She yelled with confidence. The crowd cheered, pumping their fists to the air.

"...Let's show these Germans what Britannia is really made of! Let's show them what we can do as a nation! We are strong! We are brave! And we can win this!"

She screamed as the crowd cheered even louder. Even the critics found themselves letting out their patriotic side. Scarlett nodded her head and thanked the people for coming when she was done. The reporters scurried off to their workplace to publish the breaking news which would probably come out on the front page in the morning paper. She turned to her boss and he gave her a smile.

"That was wonderful milady. You really got them riled up. Let's just hope we can do that when the real fighting starts."

He told her as he gave her a hug and went to talk to someone else. She stared at the ground for a second and frowned. She may have seemed passionate throughout the speech but in reality she was scared. She was scared of the possibilities that could happen to her. She continued to stare at the ground until she felt a rain drop hit her shoulder. She looked up to see the clouds in the sky bunching up together and the white color of them turning darker. They blocked out the sun and rain started to fall in tiny waves. She let the water touch her face as the rain picked up. She stared up at the clouds that had been weighted down by the amount of water in them. To her, it was almost like, at that moment, the sky was falling in...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! And World War 1 has started! Oh my gosh, that was way longer than I thought it would be so I'm going to make my ending short haha. I might have gotten couple of things wrong but that's okay. Please review and comment and correct me if I'm wrong about a certain historical thing or object. Uhh...Thanks so much for giving this a read and I will see you next time!**


	20. Chapter 17-5: North Carolina's Crush

**Hey guys! It's time for another "state" chapter! Here we will meet North Carolina and I have a friend who's from there who was excited for this chapter and I told her, "it's just a short chapter" but apparently she didn't care haha. Anyway, please review or comment if you feel like it, thanks for reading, and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 17.5: North Carolina's Crush

 **(Year: 1866)**

South Carolina's house was really beautiful inside. It just had that awesome classy southern feel to it that only a few states in the nation could bring forth. The inside was larger than the outside was and it also looked totally different than Georgia or Florida's house. He asked Caroline about the design in the room and she said that she preferred the "high-class" style. She sat him down on her couch in the living room and poured him some sweet tea in little fancy tea cups. He grinned and laughed as they took a sip of the beverage. South Carolina set her cup down on the table and smiled.

"So until my brother gets here, why don't you tell me what you have been up to?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question since what I do is in the daily newspaper?"

Her eyes went wide for a second before her face turned red.

"Haha! Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. You're right! Umm...Well I usually just hang here and paint. I really love to paint with creative colors. My favorite things to paint are flowers and animals."

She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"So you like art huh?"

America said with a raised eyebrow. She smiled and blushed as she nodded her head. He grinned and opened his mouth to say something else but he stopped when he heard the door open. In came a teen, the same age as South Carolina, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked very muscular for his age so he probably worked outside or something like that.

"Caroline, I'm home. You know Mrs. Betty down the street has-"

He looked up to see America sitting on his couch.

"...Herpes..."

He finished. America busted out laughing while South Carolina giggled and stood up. North Carolina gave her a panicked look and he started to freak out but she stopped him and calmed him down.

"It's okay. He found me at the supermarket because apparently Georgia told him about us."

"Of course she did..."

Her brother whispered to himself. Caroline rolled her eyes as Alfred stood up from the couch and walked over to the siblings.

"America, this is Elijah. Elijah, this is Alfred."

America put out his hand and Elijah shook it strongly. Luckily, Alfred had a very strong grip so North Carolina's attempt at being intimidating failed as the country grinned at him.

"I'm...gonna leave you two alone. I'll be in the kitchen..."

Caroline told the two men as she headed to the food-making room. America watched her leave before looking at the state in front of him. Elijah noticed he was staring at the country and glanced away quickly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Alfred thought about the situation for a minute. It didn't look like the state would be the first friendly person in the conversation so he would have to take that role. He brought his arms out and Elijah gave him a look that basically said, "what the hell are you doing".

"Come on dude. Give your bro a hug! We haven't seen each other in like...well...ever!"

America exclaimed with a bright smile. Elijah looked away again and huffed softly before hugging America.

"Yep. I'm feeling the brotherly love. Aren't you?"

"...I guess..."

He replied quietly. Alfred pulled back and smiled.

"Oh come on dude, lighten up. You knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from me forever."

"W-Well...I know that...W-What are you doing here anyways America?"

He asked. Alfred smirked and got real close to the state.

"Well if you ask me, I heard from a little birdie that you like a certain state. Am I right in saying that?"

He was totally winging this. Elijah blushed furiously and grabbed America's collar.

"Who told you this!?"

He whisper-screamed. Alfred grinned and laughed.

"You just did dude."

The state's face went pale as he let go of the country. He sighed and looked at the ground.

"Damn it..."

"Come on dude tell me. I have ways of convincing people and I can get that state with you..."

The state in front of Alfred rolled his eyes and pinched his nose in frustration.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this but...I kind of like Tennessee..."

"No way! What's she look like!?"

Alfred asked North Carolina.

"Uhh...Well she has really pretty long red hair. It's like an apple color and I love that about her. She has the slightest showing of freckles across her cheeks and her eyes are bright green. They're so beautiful man..."

He said in a love-struck daze. He then snapped out of it and crossed his arms again.

"...I mean! Pshhh whatever..."

"Do you want me to convince her to go out with you or ask her if she has feelings for you?"

Elijah's face brightened a bit as he smiled for the second time that day.

"No way, you would do that Alfred? I could never do it because I'm so damn shy around her...But can you ask if she likes me back? Don't say I like her unless she likes me back okay?"

He said. Alfred chuckled and nodded.

"Sure thing dude. But only if you will lighten up around me. I mean, you're the next state away from the White House so I'm going to come hang out with you from time to time."

"Okay, I will."

North Carolina said with a boyish smile. America nodded and gave the guy another hug before sprinting in the kitchen. There was a surprised scream five seconds after that and Caroline's voice shouted after.

"Elijah! America just hugged me and jumped out the window! What the hell!?"

Elijah shook his head in disbelief. He then stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled to himself as he thought of his beloved Tennessee...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the "state" chapter. Now that I think about it, I love that name, Elijah. I might name my kids that. Maybe. Anyways, please review or comment on the story and go to the main story chapter!**


	21. Chapter 18: Battle Plans

**Hey guys! It is time for a new chapter of Britannia! I totally have the whole weekend by myself, except for having the ACT on Saturday, so I bet I can get two chapters in this week because last week I only got one on Sunday so my bad guys. I had to update my other story and I had serious writer's block. Plus, I don't have any homework right now so it's the perfect time. Now, the story will start to change right now such as a new country I have in mind and also country pairings will come into view. Now, I haven't really thought about it but Britain and Belgium would actually make a good couple since he comes into the war protecting her. I know most people bring her with Romano but...I don't know. Please tell me what pairings you want to see in the story in a review or comment! The review button is at the bottom of the page if you didn't know...You guys better do your part! Finally, thanks so much for giving your time to read the story and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 18: Battle Plans

 **(Year: 1914)**

Being officially in the war, Scarlett gathered the troops she had and sailed over to Britain from her country. She left a lot of men and also recruited some others so they could train back at home; just in case she needed them. Right now, she was bringing 80,000 soldiers with her so they could assist Arthur and his army. They all left at the end of November and arrived in England in early December. Britain had been expecting her but he never expected her to get to Europe so quickly with that huge amount of men; his green eyes widening as he saw the girl walk towards Buckingham Palace. He excused himself from his Queen and quickly ran outside to greet her. His royal guards giving him a look as he acted out of character.

"Love!"

He yelled as he gave her a hug. She smiled and returned the loving gesture before looking into his eyes. they were so much more brightened than when she last saw him.

"...I had no idea you would get here so fast! I got the call from one of your assistants that you have brought over 80,000 men with you? Am I correct?"

He asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Yep! I left the remaining men at home so they could train. Some of them haven't even used a machine gun yet so I got one of my generals to teach them that..."

She told him. He peered his British face to the side as he looked over her shoulder. She was the only one there and she gave him a confused look.

"Well where are they?"

He asked her, confused himself. She made an "oh" sound and shrugged.

"I told them they could hang out in the city until I was finished talking to you."

Britain's eyes widened once again at this because like America, Britannia's people were very young, energetic, and loud. Not as much but you get my point. And since she let all of her men roam London by themselves, he might just feel a weird feeling in his body when half of the girls in the city were having sex with all of the young men! Yes, countries feel it if enough of their people do it at the same time. It's weird...He made a "tsk" sound with his mouth and pinched the bridge of his nose. Scarlett stared at him, oblivious to what he was so uncomfortable about. He shook his head and waved her over to follow him inside.

"She's still the same girl as when she was a kid..."

He murmured about Scarlett.

"Huh?"

She asked suddenly. He shook his head and told her it was nothing. The two walked up the staircase of the palace and into the Queen's study. The royal women glanced behind her to look at her country but was surprised to see a girl behind him. She knew that face anywhere. She turned and brought her arms out in a welcoming hug.

"Britannia! It's so nice to see you dear!"

"Nice to see you too your highness."

They hugged and Queen Mary brought her hands together as she thought for a minute.

"I'm glad you're here. We are in...a tight spot to put it lightly. However, we have gained ground in the Ottoman Empire. Russia is right on Austria-Hungary's border but their offensive was stalled just a couple of days ago. The big problem is that Germany has invaded Luxembourg and is slowly taking over Belgium. To put it plainly, we need to all of the help we can get. I do wish the United States would help out but their president informed me that the American public has an overwhelming amount of isolationist ideas."

The Queen said with a grim face. Scarlett agreed and sighed.

"I'll continue to ask America about it and eventually he will help us out but his government won't even let him come over here and help. That's what's making him mad and I fully understand the situation. I just hope that when he does come, it won't be too late..."

Scarlett whispered. Britain, who was listening to the two girls, nodded and put his hand on Scarlett's shoulder. She looked at him and he gave her a smile.

"Well...Why don't I inform you on my future battle plans? Hm?"

He asked her as he tried to get her mind off of her best friend. She nodded and the two countries went downstairs to the main floor. There, Britain brought her over to his grandfather clock and she tilted her head. What was he doing? He smirked and moved the clock to the side to reveal a passageway to a dark room. Scarlett gasped almost in excitement as well as disbelief. This was freaking awesome! This was just one of his super awesome spy shit moments! He, being the gentlemen he was, brought out his arm for her to go first and she did with a thankful smile. She walked into the dark hallway; it becoming darker when Britain moved the grandfather clock back in place.

"So what is this place?"

She asked the British nation beside her as they walked into a large room. Britain smirked again and sat in a chair that was in front of a large table.

"You could say this is my situation room...My generals and I usually come here to discuss top secret operations or plans. Don't you have something like this Scarlett?"

"Well yeah but I can't really tell you."

She said. He furred his eyebrows together.

"What!? Why not!?"

"Because I don't trust you completely just yet."

He rolled his eyes at her and stood up from the chair. He told her to sit down and she did what he said. He walked over to the back of the room where she couldn't see and rummaged through some things. After a few seconds, he picked up a few scrolls and came over to the table with a smile on his face. He set the scrolls down and unrolled them. On the scrolls were maps of Europe.

"Alright love, are you ready?"

She nodded and he started.

"Okay good. Now we have captured the city of Al-Qurnah in the Ottoman Empire because we beat them here. Upward, Austria and Hungary are trying to invade Serbia as of now but he is doing pretty well right now because the Austria-Hungary forces are retreated as far as I know right now. So that is good for Serbia because he is standing his ground. Maybe I won't have to do everything to save his ass. I seem to be doing that a lot these days...Anyway, Germany is attacking somewhere where even I didn't see it coming."

"Where?"

Scarlett asked, looking up at him.

"The Falkland islands. His navy is trying to capture the islands so I won't have connections with South America I guess. I have no idea. Maybe he is trying to capture my territory one by one. However. I have had word from my general that we have defeated his squadron there and destroyed it. I drank so much the other night when I heard the news haha."

"I'm sure you did."

Britain glared at her before continuing.

"Whatever. like my Queen said, Russia is now trying to gain the lead by attacking Austria and Hungary's forces. He called me and said he was stalled by them because they were showing a better performance this time than they had in Serbia. I told him that I would try to help him but I can't really get anybody over there right now...Scarlett? Would you be angry if I asked you to go help out Russia only by yourself and leave your soldiers with me?"

She blinked and thought about it for a second.

"What? I mean I want to help Russia and all but leave my soldiers with you?"

"Do you not trust me?"

He asked in almost a hurt way. She stood up and shook her head.

"No, I do! It's just...I just got here with them and what will they think when they see me leave them right away? I'm kind of like their baby sitter Britain. There are a lot of guys in their twenties in my army. All of them are confident and so far I believe they all think they can just kick the German's asses. And that's okay for them to think like that. It's good to have a good attitude. However, I need to teach them some more things before I let them on the front lines with me."

She stopped and thought for a minute before sighing.

"How desperate is Russia right now?"

She asked the blonde in front of her. Britain frowned.

"He sounded almost sad when he was talking to me and his intentions are kicking Austria and Hungary out of the war. That would lead the way for attacking Germany from the eastern front. Then the frog and I can counter-attack from the west and then lay siege to he and Prussia. I bet it would be a great deal if you helped him out. Ivan can't do it alone and I can train your soldiers myself. I have one of the best armies in the world, you know that love. So what do you say? It will only be for a couple of weeks probably."

He told her as he leaned in closer. She looked into his eyes that were shining brightly in the dim room and she just couldn't say no to that look of his.

"Fine...But I have to inform my generals and my soldiers. Oh shit, I got to round them up..."

She said as she stood up from her table. He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Well London is only so big. I'm sure you can find them before the sun sets this afternoon."

He told her as they walked out of Britain's situation room. The walked outside to the front of Buckingham Palace and stopped right outside the large golden gates that protected the royal building. Scarlett spun around and put her hands behind her back.

"Well, I will go inform them and then go help Russia. So he's in..."

"Right now, he's in the Carpathian mountains. It's in the northeast corner of Austira-Hungary. Here, take this map. I know you can get there yourself but take it just in case."

He said as he handed her a map. She took it graciously and gave him a hug one last time.

"Okay I'm off. I'll be back whenever I can. Oh crap, I should probably buy a coat or something since it will be cold...I don't know, I'll figure it out. Oh god, this is going to suck getting all of my guys in one place...You guys better not be having sex with someone since we just got here!"

Scarlett screamed out into the city as she started running into downtown, making people jump and stare at her. Britain chuckled but gasped when he got a...feeling...in his gut.

"Oh god, why do my citizens always want to make love with some foreign person!? I really need to find the love of my life quickly so she can take this feeling away from me."

He said as he held his stomach and readjusted his pants. He walked back in the palace while the red royal guards broke their formation and started laughing. Usually they kept the same serious face but whenever Britain got "unintentionally horny" they just couldn't help themselves.

"Look like Britain is a little pent up again."

"Jesus, looks like it. This whole country personification thing is completely and utterly bonkers!"

* * *

So after a couple of hours and many many awkward moments, Scarlett finally got all of her soldiers together so she could tell them what was about to happen.

"Now that I have gotten you guys here with your pants on...I need to tell you guys that I will be leaving right now to go help Russia on the eastern front."

She told the soldiers. The young men started to whine and complain that they were going to miss her and she laughed.

"I know, I know. But I need to help out Russia right away. But since I will be gone, Britain will train you even more than I have. He has more experience than I do when it comes to war so listen to every word! Report in front of Buckingham Palace at eight in the morning tomorrow and-"

More whining and complaining.

"...Guys come on. It's not that early. You get up earlier to go to church every Sunday so stop bitching. Anyway, just listen okay? Make me proud and make a good impression. And don't have sex the whole time! You're not here to have sex, you're here to fight on the battlefield. You can do it when you get home! Okay bye guys! Love you!"

She yelled with happiness as she walked away from them. They looked at her sadly and she felt like crying leaving her men like that. They were her children basically!

"We love you too!"

They all said in unison. She giggled and waved before she started making her way over to where Russia and his army were. Hopefully she would get there in time so she could help in any way possible. She tightened the black gloves on her hands in anticipation.

"I hope I still got it..."

She told herself before leaving Great Britain.

* * *

 **(Year: 1915)**

Russia sighed to himself as he wrapped the teenage boy's waist with some medical gauze. The boy had gotten shot in the side of his stomach but he was going to be okay. Russia wiped the sweat off his young face and helped the teenage soldier sit up.

"Ty v poryadke? (Are you okay?)"

He asked the boy. The boy nodded his head with a pained look on his face. Russia's eyes saddened at the sight in front of him.

"YA sozhaleyu eto proizoshlo...(I'm sorry this happened...)"

He whispered in a soft voice. The boy shook his head and gave his country a grin.

"Net, eto-(No, its-)"

He stopped when he saw a girl with beautiful blonde hair come into the small Russian camp Russia's army had set up. Soldiers pointed their guns at her as she entered and she stopped in her tracks. Ivan looked over his shoulders and couldn't believe his eyes. He stood up immediately and waved his arms down.

"Net eto normal'no! Ona drug! (No, its okay! She's a friend!)"

He yelled to his men. They lowered their guns and Scarlett let out an exhale of relief. Russia walked up to her and smiled real big just to see her there in front of him.

"Scarlett, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm here to help you with the battle."

She said with a wink. His smile went away in an expression of thought. He honestly didn't know what to think about this. First of all, he has never seen her fight so he was afraid she might get hurt and that would bring the demon out of him. She was the only person who has ever wanted to become friends with him as well as America so he had to keep his friends safe. On the other hand, he was also glad that she was here. He asked Britain for help and he sent her. So she must be a good fighter right? Ivan pulled his head back a couple of inches when he saw that she was right in front of him waving her hand in front of his face.

"You okay Ivan? You seemed like you were in a daze."

She told him. He laughed nervously and nodded his head.

"S-Sorry, I was just thinking. Come with me."

He said as he took her arm. He took her to one of the tents he had set up and closed it behind him so the cold air wouldn't get inside. Scarlett shivered slightly and rubbed her arms.

"It's cold as balls out there..."

"Da, It is very cold up here in the mountains but I am used to it. My place is way colder than this so it is nothing. But are you warm enough?"

He asked her. She nodded and crossed her arms for more warmth.

"Yeah, in my country it gets cold weather but not this cold so I just need to get used to it."

"Do you...want my coat?"

He asked her in hesitation. She blinked and started to shake her head before a cold breeze suddenly broke through the tent.

"On second thought, if you don't mind..."

He nodded and took off his coat. Scarlett's eyes widened when she saw all of the weapons he had hidden under his coat. It included grenades, guns, and knives. Had he had all of those weapons under there the whole time!? He gave her his coat and she almost fell to the ground at how heavy it was. She cursed out loud and Russia couldn't help but laugh a little. He helped her up and she had to dust off some dirt that had gotten on her.

"Ugh, that thing weighs a ton. I didn't expect that hehe...Maybe I can just sit on the ground and use it as a blanket."

She remarked as she did what she said she would. It wasn't like she couldn't hold the coat, she just didn't feel like doing so. Ivan crouched down next to her with his battle plan and pointed at the Carpathian Mountains.

"We are right here and the enemy's forces are right here. Now, They stalled our advance a few days ago but I think that we can catch them off guard this time. I have noticed that a lot of them aren't wearing the adequate clothing or gear for these mountains. As you have noticed, these mountains are very cold."

"Tell me about it..."

She said with another shiver. He smiled a bit and continued.

"...And I believe that they won't be able to stand this freezing weather for much longer. I also suspect that they are running out of food. Scarlett, did you see any of their soldiers on your way here?"

"Yeah."

She said, nodding her head.

"...I had to go around them very quietly to get here. It was a bitch...So what do you plan on doing?"

"Well, right now they are trying to attack us. However, I believe we can launch a large counter-attack. Being Russia, I have this certain sense of the cold weather. Does that make sense? Da? Okay, I know for sure that a severe shift in the weather will come soon. The weather will get to them plus the added pressure we will be giving them. We will hold and use the Dukla Pass to threaten important railroad junctions. If we can do this and deplete the front lines, I bet we can gain the advantage once again. We also need to take their horses away from them. Those horses bring food supplies to the front lines so without them, they're screwed. However, the snow will probably get pretty deep. If it gets too high, you can get on my back until we get through it."

Ivan told her with a laugh. She smiled and nodded.

"Anyway, their attacks are unorganized and uncoordinated. It's pathetic really. Austria's generals are a disgrace and their men aren't any better. I have reinforcements on the way so we don't have to do anything by ourselves for too long. We will attack the ridgelines of the mountains and I'd prefer it if we attacked at night. We will then make siege on the fortress town of Przemysl. Does all of this sound good to you?"

"Yeah! This is really well planned out Russia. I'm impressed!"

She exclaimed. He chuckled and raised the scarf around his neck upwards to hide his reddened cheeks. He loved having a friend so much. Nobody ever gave him a compliment so he blushed every time he got one. If only Alfred was here as well. Speaking of the American...

"Thank you...How is Alfred doing?"

He asked the blonde teenage girl. She smiled sadly and shrugged.

"He wants to help us so badly but his boss won't let him. It's...a long story..."

She said in a low tone. He nodded and left the subject alone. Maybe the American country would get in later in the war. He raised his wrist and looked at the time. It was almost time for the plan to commence. He gripped the guns at his sides and glanced at the girl in front of him.

"You're good with a gun right?"

She blinked a few times before smiling.

"Yep! I've been practicing ever since I was a little girl!"

"Good, then you will be with me. Are you ready to go?"

He asked as he stood up. She gave him a look.

"What? Right now?"

"Da."

"Umm, okay. What weapons do you have for me?"

He smiled and took off a few guns from his belt.

"Here is a personal favorite, the Russian Fedorov Avtomat M1916. It's an automatic rifle so you should have no problem gunning down the enemy. Here is some ammo. And if you need anymore, just tell me because we're going to go in together. As for your secondary weapon, I'm going to give you a Nagant Model 1895 (M1895).This is a seven-shot revolver so these are in situations where you managed to unluckily run out of bullets with your main weapon right in front of the enemy. Did you bring any weapons of your own?"

He asked her with an excited look in his purple eyes. He loved talking about weapons! She smirked and took out a knife from her back pocket pouch. It was long, very sharp on the edge, and shined in the light of the sun that shined through the tent. Russia's eyes brightened at the sight of the weapon as she gave it to him to look at it.

"Wow...This looks really lethal..."

He said with a grin. She laughed and nodded.

"Yep, I've had it my whole life. I have a feeling I might use it today...So...Are we ready to go?"

"Da, I will round my men up and we will start the counter-offensive in exactly one hour. We will take a few guys with us since we can basically take care of ourselves right? Oh I am so excited to fight with you Scarlett! We will...hmm...kick ass?"

"Yes Ivan haha we're going to kick some ass!"

She said as she confirmed his English. He nodded with a grin and cleared his throat as if he was saying something. Scarlett looked at his coat that was around her and she gasped as she gave it back to him. He laughed as he put it back on and concealed the variety of weapons that were attached to him. On that note, he probably benches a crapload! Those weapons probably weighed a ton when you combined their weights! He turned to the exit of the large tent and, along with Britannia, went outside to gather his troops for the planned Russian counter-attack...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! I know you guys hate me for stopping right before the battle but hopefully if I get enough reviews, I can write the battle and even more this weekend like I did last week. Also, the whole thing about the soldiers going into London to find a girl to make love with is just a joke. In no way are girls from London sluts haha. I have family in London so I'm just joking. And the countries get excited if say the country had a "baby boom" lol. And again, she's not getting with Russia if you thought that. Man, I love this story. The only bad thing is that I don't know a lot about World War 1 so I'm kind of just winging it when it comes to including important battles and scenes. Now this battle that they're in right now is late December of 1914 and January of 1915 just in case you were wondering. And if anybody knows this battle, those guys will know which side kicks the most ass! Okay anyway please review or comment on the chapter or I'm going to look for you...I will find you...and I will kill you...Okay finally thanks so much for giving your time to read the story and I will see you possibly this weekend! Well...not see you but you know what I mean! P.S. WHAT DO YOU THINK THE PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY SHOULD BE WHEN IT COMES TO THE COUNTRIES? SHOULD BRITAIN GET WITH BELGIUM? THINK ABOUT IT AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	22. Chapter 18-5: Bringing Tennessee On Over

**Hey guys! It is time for another 'state' chapter! This one is about Tennessee and North Carolina's crush so maybe we can settle this whole thing with South Carolina and Florida. I wonder what state I will do after this one...Oh well. Please review or comment if you want. Thanks a lot for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 18.5: Bringing Tennessee On Over

 **(Year: 1866)**

And so America went to the west, right next door of North Carolina to the great state of Tennessee. Elijah told him that she lived somewhere in Nashville and he knew she had red hair and bright green eyes. So she was a ginger haha. Once he made it into Nashville, he saw lots of pubs and lots of pretty 'southern belles' walking around in their afternoon dresses. He found himself blushing every time he saw one of them. Too bad they weren't countries...

"How about here..."

He said to himself as he entered a bar. The inside of the bar was very lively and everyone was having a good time; just drinking and laughing like there wasn't a care in the world. He walked in slowly with his hands in his pockets until he saw a red-head cheering on a guy who was downing a beer. She was screaming and yelling like she was watching a sport or something. He looked her up and down and got his checklist out. Red hair? check. Faint freckles across her cheek? check. Bright green eyes? check. Yep, this had to be her; or at least he hoped it was. He walked up to her and took his hand out of his pocket to poke her on the shoulder. She stopped cheering and looked back at him before freezing up. He smirked and greeted himself.

"Hi! I'm America but you probably already know that so I'm Alfred! Nice to meet you Tennessee!"

He yelled in happiness. She shrugged and smiled back at him. She might be the first state who didn't really care on whether he knew she existed or not.

"Hi Alfred! I'm Lillian! So how did you find out about me?"

She asked with big green eyes. He laughed at her voice. It was just as loud as his was.

"Well I've met Hunter, Emily, Aaron, Caroline, and Elijah so I'm kind of trying to find every single state. Georgia was the first to tell me about you guys."

He told her. She laughed as she grabbed a soda from the counter and took a sip from it.

"Well, Emily was always talkative..."

She said, smiling to herself. America stared at her and grinned.

"What?"

Lillian laughed as she looked at him. He shrugged.

"Nothing, it's just you're so much more different than Elijah."

She suddenly grew instantly quiet at the mention of Elijah and looked down at the soda in her hands.

"W-Why do you say that?"

She asked. He told her that he didn't have enough time to explain so he just grabbed her arm and ran out the bar. Instead of screaming in horror like any other girl would do, she was laughing like it was a roller coaster. She was so cool! He sprinted across state lines to North Carolina and then he went South to South Carolina. He had already forgotten that Elijah lived with his sister in a different state just like Hunter and Emily.

"Where are you taking me!? Hahahaha!"

She laughed as he laughed with her.

"You'll see!"

He yelled as they made it to Caroline and Elijah's house. Tennessee titled her head in confusion of the house before she suddenly remembered whose house it was. She turned to leave with a blushing face but was picked up by America.

"Oh crap! How are you so strong!?"

"Dudette, I'm the United States of America. Of course I'm freaking strong!"

He said with a chuckle. He ran over to the door, knocked on it, and placed Tennessee beside him. It took about five seconds before North Carolina was at the door. His eyes went huge as he saw Lillian right there in front of him. His tanned face turned bright red as he started stuttering.

"L-Lillian...C-Come in..."

He said. The two on his porch came in and Elijah grabbed Alfred's arm.

"Why did you bring her here!?"

He whispered in nervousness. America smiled and shook his head.

"Dude, it's always better if you confess your feelings to the person directly. I promise she likes you back. As soon as she saw the house, her face got so red."

"It did?"

"Yep!"

America said with a grin. Elijah smiled and walked over to Lillian. He put his hands on her face and pressed his lips to her. America's mouth fell open at what just happened. South Carolina walked in with a plate of cookies before dropping it to the floor. She looked at Alfred and he had the same shocked look on his face but he still managed to give her a wink.

"Thanks America."

She whispered. In front of them, Elijah separated from Lillian and stared into her eyes.

"I love you Lillian..."

He said softly. She giggled and gave him a hug.

"I love you too Elijah. I've been dreaming of this for like...forever!"

"Me too!"

Elijah said with a laugh as they hugged each other. Caroline, seeing the opportunity, walked up to them and said,

"Okay so, since you and Tennessee are together now...Can I date Florida now?"

She asked her brother. He waved his arm at her and murmured.

"Yeah, yeah. Do whatever you want."

She turned to America and gave him a thumbs up. He grinned and returned it with a bright American grin.

"Mission accomplished dudes!"

* * *

 **And that is the end of the 'state' chapter. Oh my gosh, that was so lame haha. Anyway, please review or comment if you want and thanks so much for reading!**


	23. Chapter 19: The Carpathian Winter Battle

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and the views and whatever. So this day has been a pretty crazy one for me. I was supposed to take the ACT and when I went outside to my car it didn't start up and I had to be there in 20 minutes at 8 in the morning so I had to call a friend so she could pick me up and it was just awful. The test sucks too by the way! I screwed up the science part big time because I started day dreaming lol. But then I got home to watch the GOP debate on ABC and then I watched Toonami and then I'm typing this at 2:52 in the morning while watching George Lopez soooooo yeah I'm weird. Anyway, this is basically the first battle of WW1 for Britannia so we will see what happens! Please review or comment on the story and finally, thanks for reading and here is the chapter guys!**

* * *

Ch. 19: The Carpathian Winter Battle

 **(Year: 1915)**

"Are you ready?"

Ivan asked Scarlett as he peered behind his shoulder at her. She nodded and gripped the gun in her gloved hands. Luckily, Russia had a spare scarf that he could give her so her cheeks weren't as cold as they could've been. And when I say cold, it was freezing! Sure, she had icy mountain ranges in her country but none of them were as cold as this. But she was okay because she was a badass and could take any temperature! No matter how cold or hot it was!

"Do you think they know where we're at?"

Scarlett asked the taller nation as she walked up next to him. He shook his head, his shiny silver hair swaying along his face, and smiled.

"They have no idea where we are at."

He replied, meaning the Austria-Hungary enemy forces on the other side. It was getting close to dark and that was a good thing. Russia preferred to attack at night because then the enemy wouldn't expect any attacks and it was below freezing. Kind of like what Washington did when he crossed the Hudson River and beat the red coats' asses!

She snickered at Ivan and looked down to see him holding a long metal pipe. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity and she poked his shoulder to get his attention. He looked at her with a smile.

"Hmm?"

"What's with the pipe?"

She asked him. His eyes went big for a second before he glanced down at the pipe in his hands. His mouth then curled into a smile and he laughed innocently.

"This is my 'metal pipe of pain'."

"And that's supposed to kill somebody?"

She asked again. He chuckled and nodded his head.

"Believe me, it will do the job we came here to do. Guns are too...easy..."

He said slowly as he stared at the weapon. She thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. If he wanted to use a metal pipe, let him use the metal pipe. Behind the two countries were about five or ten men who were chosen to fight with them. Because they were countries, they really could do everything on their own, but they might as well have some people with them. The majority of the other men were in large regiments across the mountain border, putting pressure on Austria and Hungary's troops.

"I have made my coat bullet-proof so if you need cover, get behind me okay?"

Russia said to her before he started to walk forward. She followed him and raised her gun in front of her. She could see the faint light of a camp in the distance and she assumed that was where they were attacking. Being very quiet, the group made their way over to the camp slowly. The cold wind blew past them in waves as some of them were pushed back by the force of it. In the camp, some soldiers were seen getting resources on horses so that they could get them to the front lines. It didn't matter anyway. The food would be frozen solid by the time it would get there. The men were practically living off of horse meat.

"Van egy kis forrásokat a frontvonalak de menteni néhány számunkra! Nem engedhetjük meg, hogy elveszíti másnak! (We have to get some resources to the frontlines but save some for us! We can't afford to lose anybody else!)"

One of the soldiers said in Hungarian, Scarlett guessed. She didn't really study Hungarian when she was learning all of the languages. She learned some so she caught bits and pieces of what they were saying. She looked at Russia and he didn't seem to know. He didn't even care. He had the same look in his eyes as he did when he was staring at the pipe in his hands. His eyes never left the soldiers in front of them. There was barely any light left in the day and the snow was keeping them concealed from being seen.

"I will go first. Kill everyone in the camp or capture them. After this one, we will move on to the next one until we get to the main camp where their generals are. Da?"

He told Scarlett. She nodded her head and he slowly walked forward as if he didn't have a care in the world. Scarlett and the soldiers watched as he walked in the camp unnoticed. The soldiers were probably too busy to even notice him. Poor bastards. The group watched as Ivan gripped his metal pipe and swung it at someone's head. That person immediately fell to the ground with a thud. The people around him gasped and started yelling and that's when Russia went into beast mode. He was like a killing machine, cracking necks, busting heads open, and stomping faces in. The white snow was starting to turn red on the surface as one after another died at the hands of the Russian Empire. Scarlett kept a nonchalant face as the men beside her let their mouths fall open. This was nothing new to her but to them it was pretty scary. She watched as Russia threw the pipe and it landed in one of the guy's backs. He then walked over to the fallen man and picked up the pipe beside him. The unfortunate soldier whimpered and started to drag himself away before he was shot in the head by Russia's pistol.

"Okay guys come on."

Scarlett told the men behind her. They just stared at her and blinked like they had no idea what she was saying.

"Didn't you guys hear me? I said-...Oh..."

She rolled her eyes and tried again.

"Ey, rebyata, davayte. (Come on guys, let's go.)"

She told them in their language. They nodded and followed her into the bloody camp. Ivan was wiping the red substance off his shoulder as Scarlett walked up to him.

"Okay, you guys can get the rest of them."

He said with a typical teenage smile. She narrowed her eyes at him and put her hands on his hips.

"Ivan, you killed all of them..."

"Oh..."

He whispered to himself as he looked around. He gave out a sigh and rose his arms up in a shrug. He walked over to the horses and instead of killing them, he just let them go. They all ran free in a random frenzy as they tried to get away from this freezing environment. Some just died as soon as they started to run. Maybe their lungs had frozen over and it just snapped as soon as they put pressure on it. Poor animals...Scarlett shook her head while Russia's men checked the tents and looted whatever they could find. They found some money, food, and weapons in the camp. It wouldn't hurt to have all of these things in the future...

Now that they were done with this camp, they went on to the next one and did the same thing. Russia told them to capture some of the Hungarian troops but they never did. There were only twelve of them in all so it wasn't like they could keep up with a larger number of POWs. Scarlett kind of just let Russia do all of the killing because she didn't really like doing it at all. And Russia seemed pretty amused so why not? She did kill a few people whenever they tried to kill one of the men behind her. So basically she acted as a defense to Russia's offense. The weird thing about it was that Ivan kept smiling the whole time even if someone shot him. He seemed unfazed by the pain the bullet was supposed to inflict upon him.

"You know, it's a good thing we're allies."

She told him after they destroyed a second camp. He grinned at her and shook his head.

"I could never hurt you like this Scarlett so you do not have to worry."

Says the guy who just ripped a guy's jaw out with his hands. Seeing this really made Scarlett think about her soldiers in Great Britain and at home.

"Oh jeez, my guys won't have a chance..."

* * *

"And that is how you properly throw a grenade! You guys were doing it horribly! Did Britannia teach you that!?"

Britain scolded Scarlett's soldiers. They shrugged and one of them spoke up.

"S-She tried to but then somebody asked her to do something for them and she had to stop in the middle of the lesson..."

The young man said to Arthur. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest in thought. These men really needed more training if they were ever going to be fighting alongside him on the battlefield. The way they acted and trained, it seemed like Britannia was always too busy to help them with the more difficult things in war. He also noticed that they were almost entirely dependent on her with everything they did. If they needed something, they would whine that she wasn't here to give it to them. The thought of training these guys made his whole face twitch but he had to do it. Now some of them were very good. They knew how to do everything he told them to do and did it better than any of his soldiers could. They must've been the elites in the Britannian Army.

"Okay so since you guys can't throw a grenade properly, go run five miles on the track! Now!"

"But Britain-"

"Do I need to make it six!?"

"N-No sir..."

They all said as they started to run. England watched them and shook his head in irritation when one of them in the front tripped, bringing every single soldier, except for the elite ones of course, on their faces.

"Fucking pathetic...Ugh...At least they're better than Italy's Army. It's going to take a lot of training to get these guys in shape..."

The British country said to himself as he watched the men get back on their feet and start running again. It took them about an hour to run the five miles and by then Britain had gotten a glass of water, a sandwich made, and an umbrella for the rain that would come in a few minutes. It ALWAYS rained in his country so he was prepared for it. The men stopped in front of him, gasping for air and some of them got sick on the grass.

"So how did that run feel?"

He asked them. They just shook their head in between difficult breaths. Britain gave them half of a sympathetic look and walked up to them.

"Look, to be in a war, you have to be disciplined and tough. It's my job to make you that way and I promised your country that I would carry out that duty so I need you guys to listen to everything I say. I'm going to be tough on you and it's going to be hard but you will thank me once you are on that battlefield. Britannia is fighting right now but you didn't see her complaining did you? That's because she knows how to act in the situation and she has the skills to back herself up. Now you men want to impress her right?"

"Yes sir!"

They all yelled in unison. It had started to rain so they kind of got a drink of water from that; it making their gasps of air turn into soft breathing.

"Alright then. So how about we get this training done and we all have a nice cup of tea afterward! And when she comes back, she'll be so proud of you guys!"

They all cheered as they continued their training. Britain soon realized that if you mention their "Motherland" they all get excited and actually want to work and train. So, by the end of the day, that was going to be Britain's strategy until Britannia got back from her battle in Austria-Hungary...

* * *

Russia smiled to himself as he looked at his map and then at the large stronghold in front of him. That was where the center of Austria-Hungary's forces were. They were on a snowy hill as they looked down at the gigantic place. His men were already fighting with the enemy in front of the stronghold down below so his men didn't let him down. He could barely hold his excitement in as he ran down the hill and into the battle. Scarlett followed and the fighting began. Scarlett stayed close to Ivan as she shot one guy here and there. A man tried to stab her with his little dagger but she dodged it expertly and kicked him in the face with her boot. He fell to the ground with a scream followed by silence when she shot him. The next guy behind him pointed his gun at her but she was too quick for him. She spun around and kicked his legs from under him. He fell to the ground and stopped moving. He landed on his neck wrong and broke it. Scarlett scrunched her face up in disgust as she kept on going. The adrenaline in her veins was staring to flow in her blood as she got another kill in and then another.

"Good job Scarlett!"

Russia said to her as he killed somebody himself.

"...I'm really impressed in your fighting skills!"

"Well Britain didn't send me for nothing!"

She told him. She reloaded the magazine in her gun and shot five men who tried to run at her. Dodging the bullets was surprisingly easy for her. It was like they were in slow motion. She unlatched the knife from her hip and stabbed one guy who had tried to kill one of Russia's men. Blood sprayed on her face and she wiped it off with an annoyed countenance. The Austria-Hungarian forces just kept coming and coming but I think they all knew that they weren't going to get far. At least not with Britannia or Russia there. She shot one guy in the stomach and another in the head. She sprayed bullets all over ten soldiers who were unlucky enough to be in her path. She started to shoot another guy who was in front of her but the gun clicked without any ammo. She looked around for Russia but with so many people there in one place she could not see him anywhere.

"Shit..."

She said under her breath as she stowed away the gun and brought out the pistol Russia had given her. She shot the man that she was originally going to kill with her rifle in the arm. He fell to the ground in pain and she moved on. She ran over to the edge of the fighting and dodged a couple of bullets. She was looking for a vantage point and she saw a large tower to the east. She ran through the people to get to it but stopped when she suddenly slammed into someone. She fell to the ground and the other person did as well. Standing up, she saw that it was another girl. Another girl on the battlefield? The girl looked at her and Scarlett's green eyes widened.

"Hungary..."

"Britannia?"

The brunette asked in shock. She didn't even know the western country was even here. They both backed away from each other but their eyes never left one another.

"What are you doing here!?"

Hungary asked. Scarlett gripped the knife in her hand.

"To help Russia get you and Austria out of the war."

She replied. Elizabeta gasped quietly but gritted her teeth when she realized that she would have to fight Scarlett at this moment. She lowered her head at the ground as Scarlett took a defensive stance. She still had her pistol on her hip so she could pull it out whenever she needed it. If she timed it right, she could deflect Hungary's bullets with her knife. That's what it was made for whenever she got in the Revolutionary War.

"Well I'm sorry...But...I have to fight for my country and allies Britannia!"

Hungary screamed as she started shooting at the blonde nation. Scarlett dashed to the side and the bullets missed her by a couple of inches. She ran at the country in front of her and Hungary gasped as she put her arms up in defense. Swinging her foot, Scarlett jumped and kicked Elizabeta out of her position. She stumbled backwards but quickly regained her footing as she tightened her gloves. She swung at Scarlett but she missed. This gave the perfect opportunity for Scarlett to land a hit on the girl's stomach. Hungary fell into the snow with a grunt and rolled backwards before Scarlett could stab her. The two girls breathed hard as they stared at each other. The fighting started back five seconds after as Hungary started punching rapidly. Some of the punches landed and Scarlett winced in pain. She twirled her body around and slashed across Elizabeta's arm. Her blood poured as she cried out. It would probably heal within seconds but it still hurt like hell!

"Ahhhh!"

Scarlett screamed as she stabbed at her again. Hungary was ready this time as she dodged the attacks. She grabbed Scarlett's hand with the knife in it but Scarlett countered by kicking her in the face with her left boot. Hungary fell to the ground and coughed up some blood while Scarlett panted at her. Some soldiers tried to attack while she was catching her breath but they didn't last as both of their chests got stabbed.

"Stop!"

Hungary screamed as she grabbed her gun and pointed the end at the Britannian country. Scarlett gasped and went to dash again but something pushed her out of the way. A gunshot was heard followed by a soft chuckle.

"Nice to see you again Hungary."

Russia said as he swiped the bullet off his large coat. Hungary glared at him and shook her head.

"Russia...You know I'm not going to give up just because you're here too."

She said to the Russian as she wiped some blood off her mouth. Ivan chuckled again and nodded his head to the west.

"That may be true. But you might want to retreat since Austria is in pretty bad shape right now..."

The brunette's jade-colored eyes widened for a second as she looked in the direction he was directing his head at. Some soldiers were helping Austria up and he looked pretty beaten up. He was ordering all of his soldiers to fall back in that side of the battle. Hungary looked back at Ivan and gave him a deadly glare before taking a few steps back. She gritted her teeth and pointed the gun at Russia again.

"Fall back!"

She screamed as the men beside her started to run in the opposite direction. She just backed up, her gun still on Russia and Britannia. After a few thoughts, Hungary finally pulled the trigger of her gun a few times. Russia's smile went away as he got in front of Scarlett and deflected the bullets with his "metal pipe of pain". The woman in front of them cursed out loud in her own language and pointed at the both of them.

"Don't think we're out of the war because of this."

She yelled before going back with her men. Russia sighed in relief and looked at Scarlett.

"You good?"

"Yeah, she got a few hits in but the pain is starting to go away. Thanks for coming. Was Austria difficult?"

She asked him. He laughed quietly and shook his head.

"All I had to do was knock his glasses off his stupid face and he was done for. They were largely unprepared for this counter-attack."

"Yep, it worked like a charm. So what do we do now?"

She asked. He thought for a moment before nodding his head.

"Oh right, we will now go after the fortress town of Przemysl. That will be fairly easy for us because our troops have exceeded that of Austria and Hungary's troops. Most of them died because of the horrible conditions of the mountains..."

He muttered as he looked around. Hundreds of bodies could be scene around them in bloody heaps. He sighed and turned to the direction of the fortress town they were about to seize.

"Thank you Scarlett. I'm glad you were here to help me. You've probably saved hundreds if not thousands of my men by fighting with us. I will be forever grateful."

"Oh Russia, stop being so formal."

She said with a snicker. He laughed and shrugged.

"What!? I am! But anyway, I think we can handle it from here. It would be best if you went back to England and got your troops ready for the western front. I hear they are having more trouble over there than we are here; especially since we just won this battle. You can get there on your own right?"

She nodded and cleared her throat.

"Yeah. Is it okay if I take your scarf with me?"

"You're still cold after all of that?"

He asked in his thick Russian accent with widened eyes.

"Hell yes! Who wouldn't be!?"

"Me..."

"Well except you! Haha, whatever. Thanks Russia. Keep winning okay?"

She said to him as she raised the scarf up to her nose.

"Do not worry. I promise I will beat them on the eastern front and invade them. Oh! And while your over in Britain please get America to join the war. I would like to kick ass with him some time. And I also need to mention that I've been seeing a new country around here. I don't know his name but be careful if you do see a country you haven't seen before. He has black hair and bright green eyes but that's all I can remember right now."

Scarlett nodded and told him she would as she walked to the outskirts of the mountain. She made sure to stay clear of the enemy forces that were retreating as she stepped inside Switzerland. Wait a minute...Switzerland!? The neutral country that shoots anybody who steps inside his borders!? Holy crap! Scarlett doesn't know that!

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! So you can see what the next chapter will be about. Meeting Switzerland! And probably Lichtenstein. I will also include some other stuff in there but let's talk about this chapter! I hope you guys liked that because I tried my best! Usually I'm good at writing battles but I kind of had writer's block with this one. I started this morning and finished it at 8 at night and now I got to do the state chapter which I don't really put much effort into to be honest. I kind of just write random crap that might sound like a short one-shot or something. Well, please review or comment on the chapter and tell me your thoughts! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time!**


	24. Chapter 19-5: Finding West Virginia

**Hey guys! It is time for another state chapter! I have chosen the new state I will introduce and all I did was go a little west of Virginia lol. Please review or comment if you want to. Thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 19.5: Finding West Virginia

 **(Year 1870)**

After taking a small break from visiting his states for a while, America finally put on his pair of shoes and headed out for another visitation. Walking from his house in Virginia, he crossed the border westward into West Virginia. He could've visited Virginia since he hasn't met the state yet but he wanted to visit West Virginia first. Now, he or she was a relatively new state so he had no idea what age they would be. He also had no idea what the state looked like so basically it was just a blind search. Pshh, he's had to do worse before.

"Okay since the capital of West Virginia is Charleston I'm going to start there."

Alfred said as he jogged over to the capital city. Once there, there weren't a lot of people to talk to since it was a new state. And if he did try to talk to any of them, they just stared at him like he was speaking a whole new language. Well that might be true since he used the words "dude" and "YOLO". After two hours of searching the tiny city, he was exhausted and sat down for a rest.

"Duddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I'm about to give up on trying to find this state…"

He said to himself as he laid down and closed his eyes. The grass he laid on was nice and he almost fell asleep until his eyes shot open at the sound of a gunshot.

"Holy shit!"

He screamed as he stood up immediately. His PTSD from the Civil War kicked in only for a second as he calmed himself down.

"Jesus, what was that? And why was it so close?"

He asked in suspicion as he went to investigate. He walked through the grassy hills of West Virginia at the sound of the repeating gunshots. He flinched every time he heard it. It was just a reflex of his. It took him a couple of minutes before he saw a young boy in the distance shooting at the air. No wait, he was throwing a ball in the air and then shooting it for practice. Using the hill as cover, Alfred shouted at the boy.

"Hey!"

The boy stopped what he was doing and looked at America.

"What!?"

"Why are you shooting!?"

"Because I can!"

The boy responded with annoyance. Alfred stared at the boy for a second.

"Can I shoot with you!?"

"Sure!"

The boy said with a smile. America grinned and ran over to where the boy was. Luckily, the boy had a spare shotgun he could use so the two just started shooting. He always liked to spend time with his citizens whenever he could, even though some of them didn't know he was the actual country. Alfred talked with the sixteen year old boy as they shot but the country stopped when the boy told him his name.

"I'm West Virginia but you can call me West."

He said. Alfred shook his head in disbelief and dropped his gun. West glanced at him and looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing bro! I'm America!"

He yelled as he gave the brown-haired, light-colored eyed boy a hug. West's face went completely red as he got lifted off the ground by Alfred's superhuman strength.

"Oops! Sorry…"

Alfred said as he put him back down. West smiled and shook his head, signaling that he didn't care.

"So you're West Virginia huh? How did you become a new state?"

He asked West. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I just kind of appeared and realized that I would probably be like this forever. I haven't met any of the other states yet. Are they nice or mean or what?"

"The ones I've met are cool. We're in the same boat dude. I've only met a few of them so far."

America said to the state with a sheepish look on his face.

"Okay so we're both...wait what's a 'dude'?"

"You're a dude, dude!"

Alfred replied. Okay that didn't help at all. West was still confused and repeated the question but he got the same answer once again. America was very nice but he seemed kind of clueless to the state. Then again, people thought that about him so he had no room to judge. They did get along though. They talked the whole day before the person who took care of him wanted him to come inside for dinner. He looked at Alfred and sighed.

"Well, that's it for today. Will I see you again?"

He asked the country. America gave him a thumbs up and nodded.

"Dude, I'm the country! You can visit me anytime and I'm going to visit you anytime I want as well so it's all good! Can I eat dinner with you though? I'm starving!"

He said, his stomach growling. West smiled and brought him inside to eat. Long story short, they ate, Alfred actually slept over, they got in trouble for being too loud, and then Alfred said bye to West and headed for Virginia. Yeah...That's what happened.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the state chapter! Yeah I ran out of ideas haha. Please review or comment on the story if you want. I really don't care. Okay, go to the next chapter now! See ya guys!**


	25. Chapter 20: Tea Time With Switzerland

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter of Britannia. I had about 2500 words in before my computer went to hell and fucked everything up so now I have to re-write everything without it saved and now I'm pissed. I even saved the document and it still erased everything. Why does my computer have to be such a piece of shit!? Okay, now that I'm done with my rant, I can get back to actually talking about the story. Uhh...I have no idea what I'm going to do now because it's not like I can just copy the whole thing. Wish I could but I can't. This is the same thing that happened with the Civil War chapter. God...Anyway, I got my car fixed and and I saw that movie Deadpool. Go see it, it's a funny movie and it's the best movie I have seen this year so far. It's probably even the best superhero I've seen right next to Batman and Spiderman. And I am also having a busy week so I don't even know if I will get this chapter out by this weekend now. It would've been posted today but I guess "someone" didn't want that to happen. And there was going to be two chapters this weekend but there's only going to be one thanks to my stupid ass computer. I know some people don't even have a computer and have to write all of their stories on their phone but getting everything erased just naturally puts you in a bad mood, you know? Ok whatever, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Please review or comment the chapter or story or I'm not going to make another chapter for a long time. You guys never disappoint me but I'm just saying. Finally, thanks so much for taking your time to read this and here is the chapter! P.S. THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF LINE BREAKS!**

* * *

Ch. 20: Tea Time with Switzerland

 **(Year: 1915)**

Scarlett made sure to go the south route instead of the northern route so she wouldn't have to deal with enemy soldiers. She made sure that she didn't have to take the risk of getting captured by Austria or Hungary's troops. Like they could capture her anyway. She also had to worry about Germany's troops since they were on the western and eastern front. So instead of traveling north like she did when she was going over here to help Russia, she decided to go south into Switzerland and from there, into France where she could finally cross the English Channel and get back to her troops. She blew at her blonde hair in annoyance as she thought about the journey. Sure, it was getting warmer every time she entered a new western town but this was kind of exhausting. By the time she actually crossed the border into Switzerland, she was so tired that she didn't even notice that she was in the country. There was a sign that told her that she was…

 **Sie überqueren jetzt in der Schweiz! Hüten Sie sich vor Pistole schwingenden Land!**

 **(You are now crossing into Switzerland! Beware of gun-wielding country!)**

But it was in German and she didn't feel like trying to read it. Why couldn't everything be in damn English!?

"Ugh...My eyes are starting to droop…"

Scarlett told herself as she started to move slower. The bright warm sun high above her wasn't helping either. The bright ball of light was accompanied by large white clouds that looked like big fluffy pillows. That doesn't help either! She looked down at the path she was walking and she noticed that colorful flowers were popping up on the trail more and more which meant that someone planted seeds under it. Why!? That made her EVEN MORE sleepy! After ten minutes of walking slowly through the grassy plains, she finally stopped in her tracks and sighed.

"I guess taking a little rest wouldn't hurt…"

She whispered to herself as she walked a few feet off the trail and in a bed of flowers. She sat down and enjoyed the warmth the sun was giving her. It was a stark contrast to that of the Carpathian Mountains. That place was hell on Earth but really cold instead of hot! The softness of the tulip petals around her finally brought her into sleep, her breathing becoming quiet and slow as she curled up in a ball. She probably laid there for a good ten minutes before the warmth on her smooth skin suddenly vanished. Scarlett opened her eyes when she heard a man clear his throat. Her green eyes shot open to see the end of a gun pointing at her. Her face contorted into panic as she looked around for an escape route. Of course she couldn't die but those bullets still hurt like accidentally cutting yourself with a kitchen knife. If you haven't experienced that feeling, go to your kitchen, cut your hand or finger with knife, and then come back and read the story so you can "connect" with Scarlett's pain. The man in front of her watched the blonde girl in front of him starting to freak out and he lowered his gun with a sigh.

"Stand up."

He said to her. She stopped gazing around and looked up at him nervously. He nodded his head and she slowly got up, her eyes not leaving him. He thought for a minute before rubbing the back of his head.

"Who are you and why are you in my country without permission?"

He questioned her with his eyebrow raised. She wanted to speak but her throat was dry. She just had to calm down right now. God, why did she have to fall asleep!? She even told herself not to! Curse you environment! She looked her questioner up and down and examined him. He had blonde hair and green eyes like she did. He was, she assumed, the same age as her so could he maybe be a country or just a regular soldier from the country's army?

'Wait a minute, he asked me why I was in 'his' country so he might just be a country.'

She thought to herself as she finally calmed down.

"I'm Britannia and I didn't realize that I was in your country when I walked in because I was tired from traveling all the way from the Carpathian Mountains and I was fighting there with Russia against Austria and Hungary and I was only trying to get back to my troops in Britain so I could prepare them for Germany but then when I got here I fell asleep and-"

She stopped to breathe.

"...And I'm sorry…"

She said in the most innocent way. The man's eyes stared at her in a widened position as he watched her get her breath back again. She held her chest as her breathing slowed down once again.

"Are you okay?"

He asked her in concern. She looked up in surprise and nodded her head. He was actually nicer than she thought he was.

"Fair enough. I'm Switzerland."

He informed her as he lowered his gun completely.

"...If you don't mind me asking, why were you fighting with Russia all the way over there when your country is between America and Britain?"

He asked her.

"Well, I traveled to England's with all of my troops and he told me that he would train my troops if I helped Russia with Austria and Hungary since he was having some trouble beating them back. So I decided to help him and we won that battle if I do say so myself."

She said with a smirk. Switzerland almost laughed at her confidence. He picked up his gun and swung it behind his back where he held the strap like a backpack. For some reason this girl in front of him intrigued him to where he didn't instantly hate her. By that, he meant that he could actually be friends with her. See, he didn't like being friends with other countries because **1.** They were all liars. **2.** They all did things for their own benefit. And **3.** They were all assholes! However, Britannia did not seem like that type of country. What was he thinking, he just met her!

"Umm...Switzerland?"

He gasped when he realized he was contemplating everything in his mind in front of her and not even paying attention to what she was doing.

"Sorry...And call me Vash. I don't let many people know my name so don't tell anyone okay?"

He whispered to her. She nodded with some suspicion.

"Okay, I won't...I'm Scarlett and I don't really care if people know my name."

She replied to him. He glanced over at his house a couple of miles away and then looked back at Scarlett. This could be his chance to actually gain some allies just in case the countries around his country decided to invade him. Being the smooth bastard he was (not really), he invited the Britannian over to his house for a rest. He offered her some tea and she gladly accepted it as she followed him to his house. On their way, Scarlett kept her eyes on the Swiss Alps that complimented a pretty little pond next to Vash's house. The water was clear blue, just like water in the caribbean. She always had a thing for beautiful landscapes. She didn't know why, she just figured it was because she was a girl.

"I like to to sit in front of the pond sometimes to clear my mind. It works every time."

The boy told her when he noticed the expression on her face. She smiled in return as the two of them made it to the country's house and went inside. Switzerland's house was very big, inside and outside. However, the inside was what really gave the house its creativity. Pictures aligned the wall and decorations surrounded the room they walked into. There was one picture though that caught Scarlett's eye. It showed Switzerland with a girl next to him. She looked to be about thirteen or fourteen.

"Hey Vash."

"Hmm?"

He hummed as he poured some tea from the fragile glass pot into the cup.

"Who's that girl in that picture?"

She asked him. He tilted his head to look at it from where he was standing and smiled when he saw it.

"Oh. That's Liechtenstein. Her real name is Erika though. She lives close by and visits me every so often. But lately, she hasn't because of the war and the fact that her country is in serious decline...Damn Germany. He's such a douchebag."

"Really? When I met him at the meeting he seemed pretty nice."

She said, sitting down at the table. Vash shook his head and huffed.

"Hell no, he's an asshole. Or at least his leaders are. They are always looking to cause trouble. It's very annoying. I think he even created that new country next to Austria, Poland, and Ukraine."

The blonde said with his arms crossed. That was the second time somebody mentioned a "new country" to her so she had to find out more.

"Yeah I heard there was a new one. Have you met him?"

He nodded his head.

"Yes. His name is Kyrovania. I sell him weapons whenever he asks for them. Somehow he always has the right amount of money. Usually a country owes me money when I lend them weapons which is really irritating...I'm sorry, I'm being negative...Anyway, yes he has not told me his name because I've never asked. He just comes here, buys weapons, and leaves. If I remember correctly, he's right in the middle of four countries. Basically, they lost a portion of their territory to him somehow. Maybe it's because Germany stirred things up and Europe went to Hell. But he takes up some parts of Ukraine, Austria-Hungary, Poland, and Romania. I just hope he doesn't turn out to be a jerk like the other countries in this world. Except you of course."

He added with redness on his cheeks. Britannia smiled and nodded in agreement. What!? Most of the countries were indeed jerks!

"On another subject, you said you were trying to get back to your troops in Britain right? What do you think he is teaching them right now?"

"Oh God, there's no telling…"

She replied with a skeptical look…

* * *

"And this is what I mean by 'wanker'."

Britain told the soldiers as he lowered his instruction stick from the board. Scarlett's troops nodded in thought and wrote down notes. What were these soldiers doing exactly? Well, for some reason that is unknown, Britain thought that the men weren't understanding him completely so before doing any physical training he chose to teach the soldiers British slang. Yeah…

"Alright men, practice with each other for a few minutes."

"Yes sir!"

They all said in unison.

"You bloody wanker that's not my cup of tea!"

"You sir are a wazzock."

"For the record, I am barking mad!"

"Blimey! that's absurd!"

They said to each other in their best english accent. Britain stood there proudly with a smirk on his face until the Queen walked over to him across the courtyard. Britannia's men stopped and greeted her before resuming their impersonations.

"Hello boys. It is good to see you."

She said sweetly before turning her attention to Arthur.

"Arthur, If I may ask, how does this help them win a war?"

"It builds confidence, your majesty."

"How so?"

She pressed on.

"The way I see it, if they know what I'm saying then they will learn faster and work harder. I believe that training with them now in their current state would simply be irrelevant."

The twenty-three year old country told his queen. She gave him a look and raised her eyebrows in uncertainty. She looked down at her white gloves and folded her hands together to look more proper. The English were very good at doing that by the way.

"You do realize that they speak English as well, yes?"

He nodded.

"Excellent, now stop this...buffoonery...and train them properly Arthur. I wouldn't want to see Miss Scarlett get angry with you when she returns from her trip…"

And with that, she turned back to her bodyguards and they escorted her away. Britain, being his stubborn self, stuck his snobbish head in the air and spoke up.

"Alright that's enough! I guess...we can start shooting some guns."

The Britannian soldiers cheered as they all ran to get a gun.

"Bet you one of them shoots themselves by accident…"

One of Britain's guards said to the other with snickers following it. Long story short, England had to send at least ten soldiers to the clinic to get themselves patched up…"

* * *

Scarlett put a hand over her arm and shivered a little, making Vash stand up and ask her if she was okay. She looked up at him and slowly put her hand back down on the table.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just felt like there was something wrong. Not in a terrorist sense but in a...I don't know, I can't explain it. Like someone of mine shouldn't be doing what they're doing. You think it's my soldiers?"

"No, they should be fine. More sugar?"

He asked her. She grinned and nodded.

"Yes please."

"Alright. And what about your country? I assume you haven't been there in a while. How are they holding up?"

Switzerland asked as he sipped his tea. She waved her hand through the air.

"Oh I'm sure they're fine."

* * *

"Where is Lady Britannia!?"

Britannia's president asked his assistant. The assistant clutched the notebook in her hands and her eye twitched in annoyance.

"Sir, how many times do I have to tell you that she's been gone for two months to fight in Europe! Are you so old that you keep forgetting this!?"

"No! I'm only like...Oh God, I don't remember!"

He yelled in a panicked tone. She rolled her eyes.

"You're forty-five years old! And why do you need Britannia anyways?"

"I can't tie a tie! She always did it for me and now I've been tieless for two months! Do you know how to tie a tie!?"

She asked her. Well, more like yelled at her. She sighed to herself and pinched the bridge of her nose.

'God help us. Lady Britannia please hurry up and win this war before I lose my sanity…'

* * *

"Welllllllllllll, I think I should be going now. Again, thank you so much for inviting me into your home Vash. You've been very sweet hehe."

Scarlett gave him a hug and he blushed as he hugged her back.

"Uhh...N-No problem...Would you like me to escort you to the west border?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you though. Okay, I'll be off now. See ya later!"

The girl said to Vash as he let her out of his house. He watched her go and smiled. He never expected the day to go like that…

* * *

Back in America, Alfred walked back and forth in his room at the White House. He's had that pang of guilt in his gut ever since World War One started. He wasn't even in it and he wanted to be. Not to help Europe out because frankly they were all kind of mean to him, but to make sure his best friend didn't get hurt during it. The only problem was that his people preferred to stick with their isolationist views and stay neutral. And that was fine with him. However, his president, Woodrow Wilson, wouldn't even let him go to Europe just by himself because he said it would cause quote, "unnecessary conflict". That pissed him off so bad that he actually stopped eating junk food for once. He lasted about a week before he gave into his addiction but he was still really mad! Given the chance, he could do so much with just his fists. And using the spying skills Britain taught him when he was younger, he could at least gather some information in case the United States did get into the war. He just wanted to do something damn it!

 _Knock! Knock!_

He stopped thinking to himself when someone knocked on the door. He looked at it and ran a hand through his hair before answering it. His boss stood there with a stern look on his face and Alfred sighed loudly as he left the door and and sat on his bed.

"What do you need boss?"

He asked. President Wilson put his hands in his pockets and sat next to the teen. Alfred looked away from him and crossed his arms over his chest like he was trying to ignore the president.

"Alfred, I know you've been mad at me for the past couple of months but I hope this will make you happy again."

That got Alfred's attention. The young country uncrossed his arms and turned his head to look at his boss again.

"...Okay good I have your attention. Now I know I haven't let you go to Europe to help out in the war but I've been really thinking about it lately. Now, I'm not saying we are declaring war on anybody because we're definitely not prepared for that. What I am saying is that I want you to go to Russia and get details of the war from him. DO NOT get into a conflict because Germany or his allies might think you're in this war and you're not supposed to be. We just need information and I think it would be good if you increased our relations with Russia. You think you can do that?"

America jumped from the bed with a huge smile on his face as he punched through the air and shook his fists like he won a bet.

"Hell yeah boss dude! You can count on me! Thanks so much! I'm gonna leave right now! Do you think it's cold in Russia this time of year!? I should bring a jacket anyway! I'm gonna pack a shitload of food too so I don't get hungry! Oh my God, this is gonna be so freaking awesome! Okay see ya pres!"

He screamed as he already had everything packed and ready to go. His boss stared at the door as it flung open and a very excited country ran out. He shook his head and rubbed his temples, Alfred's voice still ringing in his ears.

"Didn't think that would work so well…"

He whispered before walking back to the oval office to finish some over-due paperwork.…

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Okay, I feel better now! Sorry about the rant at the beginning of the chapter. I just got so mad that I typed all of my anger into it so I'm sorry again and I hope it doesn't happen again lol. I saw that movie, Dirty Grandpa last night and...Ugh, it should be rated X haha. My town still has a drive-in so I also had to see Deadpool again with a couple of friends because they haven't seen it yet and I got to thinking while watching it. You know how he regenerate whenever he gets shot or breaks a bone? Well I guess that's kind of how the countries heal themselves. Probably in a faster way though. Okay anyway, please review or comment on the story and give me some ideas! Now! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time!**


	26. Chapter 20-5: Virginia's Emotion

**Hey guys! It is time for another "state" chapter! I gotta tell you, I'm starting to run out of ideas for these "state" chapters but we'll see what happens in the future haha. Bear with me okay? Anyway, here is the chapter, review if you want and thanks for reading**.

* * *

Ch. 20.5: Virginia's Emotion

 **(Year: 1871)**

You know, visiting every state was getting to be pretty exhausting for America. He was always having to travel a hundred miles here or there and then after traveling that distance he had to actually find the f-ing state! And that was a bitch. So instead of doing all of that crap, he got his old pal Richmond to help find Virginia. Richmond's eye was still healing but the relationship between the two were a lot better since the Civil War. They hung out every couple of weeks or so.

"Hey Richmond! Ready to help me find Virginia?"

"Yep, I got everything for the trip! Now follow me. He's around here somewhere. His house is pretty cool. It's kind of like Thomas Jefferson's house but without the mixed children since...well you know…"

Yeah if you didn't know, Thomas Jefferson made babies with his slaves. Yeah...There's your third president for ya…

"I don't need to know the details again bro haha. Let's get going!"

And so the two headed out into the city of Richmond. It was almost completely re-built after the war but there were some places where it was complete shit. Back to the two guys, they looked and looked and finally found the state's awesome house in the outskirts of the city. The two walked up to door of the house and knocked on it. As soon as their hands left the door, it immediately opened to reveal a beautiful girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a pin in her hair and she wore a blue dress that sparkled every time the sun hit it. You could say she looked like Alice from Alice in Wonderland.

"I knew I would see you two together one of these days…"

The girl said with a nonchalant look. She flipped her hair and moved out of the doorway.

"Come in."

She told them. America and Richmond walked in the home and Alfred turned to look at the girl.

"Do I get a hug from my own state? Hmm?"

He asked with his arms held open. She gave him a look and rolled her eyes with a blush.

"Pshh...You're lucky you're cute…"

She whispered as she gave him a hug. He smiled and held her tightly as she felt herself do the same.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm-"

"Alfred. I know. I'm Sophia. I don't care what you call me though. So I heard Richmond here caused you a lot of trouble a few years back huh?"

She asked, glancing at the capital of her state. Richmond glared at her and crossed his arms with an annoyed look. Alfred shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Nah, I'm just glad everything is okay now. But how are you? What do you like to do? How old are you? What's your favorite-"

Sophia put her finger over his mouth and he stopped talking.

"You need to calm down."

She giggled with reddened cheeks.

"...I can tell you all of these things later. But I do want to ask you a question. How the hell did you not know we existed in the first place? Don't you have super country powers or something? Seriously…"

She muttered. Alfred gasped and threw his arms out.

"You guys never told me! Why didn't you come find me!?"

"I honestly thought you knew I existed…"

She said with a smirk.

"That's bullshit!"

Richmond screamed in the background.

"Shut the hell up Richmond! Gah! You're so annoying!"

Sophia yelled at him before sighing at America.

"I'm just playing, I just wanted to see how long it would take you find me. Took you long enough I guess. But I'm glad you finally know. Now you can help me go shopping and help me pick out dresses for my festivals!"

She screamed in excitement that she hadn't showed until now. Richmond's face twitched in horror at the thought of ever doing that with her but Alfred only grinned a sweet loving smile at her.

"Sure! That sounds like fun! I would love to!"

He said. Sophia smiled big and glared back at Richmond.

"He's my new favorite."

"You never even liked me in the first place!"

He yelled back to her.

"Yeah well...Hehe."

She giggled. She turned back to America and gasped, jumping up in the air. Alfred gave her a weird look but smiled nonetheless. She sure was excited when she wanted to be. That was for sure. She stopped jumping and her smile turned into an emotionless look as she thought about something. Alfred tilted his head and looked at Richmond in confusion. The state shrugged his shoulders and Alfred had to snap his fingers in front of Virginia to get her to say anything.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was just thinking! Have you met Maryland yet!?"

Alfred shook his head.

"...Well she's like my best friend and I want to be the one to introduce you to her. Not someone like Richmond! Yeah screw you, you little fart!"

"Hey!"

He yelled. She laughed and grabbed Alfred's arm as they headed out the door. America laughed and just went along with it. Here we go again…

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Like I said, you can't expect much from these chapters but they are kind of cute lol. Thanks so much for reading and go on to the main chapter!**


	27. Chapter 21: Reuniting

**Hey guys! It's been a pretty busy week I had tests Monday through Wednesday and then I left the house at 4 in the morning on Thursday to go to the state HOSA competition in Montgomery for Veterinary Science. I had some fun, invited some of my friends in my hotel room, all of them girls, know what I'm sayin? And then we just got back last night and then I had a dumb AP Language study session at 8, 30 minutes away from my house so I had to wake up at 6! Gah! Now, I am waiting for my brother to get done with his soccer game so we can drive to Huntsville Alabama to see Marco Rubio speak. I got connections bruh...Okay about the story, I don't know if I've told you this but I don't have internet every other week because it's my Dad's week so obviously I can't update on those weeks in case you didn't know. Okay, please review or comment on the story. I hope you have liked it so far. I've been getting more followers and views for it so that's a good sign! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 21: Reuniting

 **(Year: 1915)**

Since he hasn't gotten to do anything for the past year pertaining to the war, America was really excited to actually be useful for once. He really wanted to go find Britannia and hang out with her and maybe fight some Germans but getting information from Russia would have to do for now. With his bag on his shoulders, he traveled all the way to Alaska where he skillfully took a long board of ice from only God knows where and sailed across the ocean from Alaska to Russia.

"I'm fucking Washington crossing the Delaware!"

He screamed as he put his hands on his hips. Good thing no one was there to see him...

"Ugh, that look longer than I thought..."

He said to himself with his shoulders slumped and his excited mood deteriorating. But now that he was on the Russian mainland, he could now sprint all the way to Moscow and then hang with Ivan for a while. There was only one problem, Moscow was somewhat in the west of Russia so he would have to walk or run all the way there. This would probably take like two or three hours just like it did the last time he was here with Scarlett. The only difference was that they only got to spend time with Ivan for a few hours before his boss decided to be an asshole and give him more work. Now Woodrow Wilson was sometimes serious and a suspected KKK member but he was no asshole! At least not to Alfred himself..

During his walk, he was starting to regret going through with this. Wanna know why? Because it was cold! He had his jacket and coat on but he still found himself shivering while holding his arms. Cold breath left his mouth every time he breathed and the harsh winter wind was blowing his hair in all directions. It always went back to its normal look but it was still annoying to go through it. Once he made it to the Kremlin, he wiped his shoes on the mat and let himself inside the giant structure. Sure, some Russian guards ran at him yelling cuss words in Russian while he just stared at them, but they stopped when the leader of Russia walked into the room calmly.

"What's up dude! Where's my bro Ivan!?"

Alfred asked in his typical American voice. The Russian leader, Nicholas ll, scratched the surface of his beard before crossing his arms and shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh it's y-you America...R-Russia...is...N-Not…"

He stopped to think of the next English word.

"Here?"

America finished for him with a raised eyebrow. Nicholas gasped and nodded his head. Alfred shifted on one foot and put his hand on his hip.

"Okay...Well then where is he?"

"On nakhoditsya v boyu v Avstrii. (He is in a battle in Austria.)

He said in his native tongue this time. Alfred's face dropped at the sound of that. In battle!? Crap, his boss said he couldn't get in battle at all during this trip! What the hell was he going to do!? Scratch that...he could use his spying skills on this one as a practice run. Yeah, yeah, he could totally freaking do that! Instead of, you know, being polite and bidding the Russian leader goodbye he ran out of the Kremlin and put a huge devilish grin on his face. This was his chance to be the James Bond badass Britain always portrayed him to be! He grabbed the scarf that was around his neck and rose it above his face so only the top of his nose and his sparkling blue eyes were shown. He then changed clothes, yes changed clothes in the middle of the street, into all black. Luckily no one was in the street at that time because...do I really need to explain? Although, Alfred probably wouldn't feel self-conscious about his nineteen year old body.

"Alright! Now I've got my spy gear on and all my spying shit organized. Now all I have to do is travel by shadow!"

He said to himself in a sneaky quiet tone. Not that quiet to someone if they were right there since his voice is loud almost all the time but it was quiet to him. He turned his head toward Ivan's direction in Austria and began his "journey" over there. Hopefully Russia doesn't think he is an enemy and tries to attack him with his metal pipe of pain…

* * *

"What the hell is going on!? You gave them guns without my permission!?"

Scarlett screamed at Arthur as soon as she got back from the fight with Austria and Hungary. The Briton shook his head and hands frantically as he tried to calm her down. She was just worried about her men.

"No! No! No! I have been training them ever since you left and they have been shooting for the past couple of weeks now. Sure some of them shot themselves on day one but now they got it down-pact! Please calm down love! You really mustn't worry!"

Britain tried to tell her, waving his hands here and there. She gave him a glaring look with her bright green eyes. The problem was that she just didn't believe her men were ready for the job of actually using army weapons. She was too protective obviously…

"Are you calm now?"

He asked her after five minutes of her glaring at him. She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"I guess. I want to see a demonstration though. If they fuck up, they're going back to hand-to-hand combat and the obstacle course...I'm sorry it's just I've had like no sleep in a few days because I almost got spotted by these German soldiers and I had to cross the English Channel. Like, I'm not Jesus! I can't walk on water you know!? Gosh...I'm so sleepy…"

Scarlett whined, rubbing her eyes gently.

"It's fine love. I know how it feels. That French bastard never lets me sleep with all of that ruckus over there. What do they do in Paris anyway!?"

"You know, I'm starting to think you have a little crush on France, Arthur. Need to let anything off your chest? Hmmm?"

Scarlett leaned in close to his face and blinked her eyelashes. He stepped back a few steps and his face went red.

"Hell no! I would never get with that French asshole! I'm not even like that. Besides, I already have a crush on Bel-"

He stopped talking and cleared his throat like he was a trying to cover up what he had just said. Scarlett raised one of her eyebrows and leaned in close to him again. He looked away from her and was hoping that she would forget it buuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttt that didn't happen. She grabbed his collar and brought him up to her face.

"Tell. Me. Who. You. Like."

She said in a way that was almost imperialistic. She looked so frightening...He was so proud!

"Fine! I will if you let me go! Gah!"

England yelled in frustration as she released his shirt from her grip. He looked down and rubbed his arm in embarrassment while Britannia stared at him, waiting for an answer. He just stood there in front of her without saying a word. His eyes stayed glued to the ground as his face burned brighter and brighter. She thought it was actually kind of cute.

"Come on, I won't tell anybody."

Scarlett reassured him. He took a deep breath before cursing under his breath.

"Shit, okay do you remember how I even got in this war in the first place?"

He asked her. She thought for a minute but ultimately shook her head.

"...Alright well I got in this war because Germany attacked Belgium. This is because she and I had a treaty with each other that said I would protect her if she ever got attacked or invaded by an enemy country. There's a reason why I made that treaty with her."

He stopped and looked at her to see if she was catching on. Her face twisted in confusion as she tilted her head.

"Sooooooo…..?"

She asked, gesturing for him to go on. He sighed again and threw his hands up in the air.

"I fucking like Belgium okay!"

He screamed in her face. Her eyes went wide for a second before she started giggling.

"Oh man, you are so cute Britain. I can't believe you really like another country. I don't know, it's just kind of weird for the person who took care of you to have the same needs as you. Then again, you are only twenty-three so you're still basically a teen. At least to me you are!"

Scarlett commented sweetly in a teasing tone as she pinched his cheeks. He swatted her hand away and crossed his arms.

"Yeah well now you know...I prefer to call her by her real name, Manon...Sounds so beautiful doesn't it?"

He asked in a dreamer's daze. Scarlett smiled to herself while Britain kept on.

"...Sure the name is French but who cares when it's 'her' name. Her eyes match mine and I feel like there is a certain sparkle to them that always puts butterflies in my stomach. Her hair is just so beautiful love. Her face is so soft and smooth and her voice speaks volumes every time she lets a word come out of her mouth."

Wow. His Shakespeare was shining through and it was starting to make her blush. She didn't get to hear him talk like this that often so it was nice to listen to his loving words about the girl he liked for once. Now she could ask him how they met and when he started liking her but she quickly remembered that she was pretty tired from all of that traveling she had to go through. She got to meet Switzerland, but other than that, the trip was complete and utter crap. So instead of talking with him about all that she just went on to watching her soldiers demonstrate their skills. You better believe that she was going to press him on the "Belgian" issue later on though.

"Milady, we missed you!"

Her men called out to her when they saw her. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I missed you too guys. Now don't screw up in front of me!"

She commanded them. They saluted her and did their little demonstration. The usual stuff. They did that gun formation salute thing and then they shot at some targets in the distance that Britain had set up earlier in the morning. And guess what...They didn't mess up! They did everything perfectly in an organized professional way for once. Scarlett was pretty amazed as she watched this while Britain stood there beside her with a cocky smirk on his face. The did everything he said they would! Nonetheless, there was no way in hell he was going to tell Scarlett that this was actually the first time they got the demonstration right…

"Holy crap…"

The blonde whispered to herself. Was she delusional from being tired or something? Or was it the fact that her men looked like a kickass military right now!?

"...Wow! You guys looked so awesome just now! I'm so proud of you!"

She praised them. Britain's eyes widened when he heard her say that. He even jumped up in the air while pumping his fists.

"See! I told you she would love you! And it's all because of me! You're welcome."

"Thank you Mr. Britain sir!"

The soldiers said, not even catching the huge amount of bragging and self-loving tone in his fine english voice. Nonetheless, Britannia's soldiers were getting better and better. And even though they haven't been in a "real" battle, Scarlett knew that they would do just fine if they continued to train and train. But for now, she was too tired to do anything else and she had to tell her soldiers that she was going to bed. Britain watched her go and crossed his arms as he looked back at the Britannian soldiers in front of him.

"Alright men, that was brilliant! We will now start on mental training! This is going to hurt a lot but you'll be glad we did this just in case you ever got captured and tortured for information. You have to remember that you must never give away precious secrets about your country. You always have to stay loyal to her and she will do the same in return. And then after, as a special treat, I'll make everyone my special crumpets!"

Britain told them with a genuine smile. The men's faces scowled as they gagged at the thought of tasting the country's horribly cooked treats.

"What!? They're bloody good damn it! No!? Well more torture for you!"

If this was a movie, the "Warning" screen would pop up before the actual torturing is showed but since this is a story we're just going to skip the torturing and say the soldiers didn't really have a good time that day…

* * *

"Man this place is so freaking cold. My balls are practically ice cubes, jesus!"

Alfred said to himself as he held his arms to keep them from shivering. Let's just say America wasn't that fond of cold weather. In fact, he really really hated it. This was why spring and summer was his favorite season aside from Christmas in December. He also had Halloween competitions with Britain every October but that was another story for another time. Getting back to March, Alfred made it all the way to the border of the Carpathian Mountains where Russia was said to be. Hopefully he would find him soon because this cold weather was getting ridiculous. He got so impatient that he even started yelling for the Russian. Yeah it might possibly attract enemy soldiers but he would just kill them...Hey! This is fucking war!

"Russia! Dude! Yo! Where the hell are ya! God it's cold! Ivan! Gah! When I get home I swear…"

He mumbled. There was no sign of life in this thick fog of the mountains. It took a few moments of patience before America finally made it to some village. The American judged the population of the village to be...maybe like eight people. He ran up to one of them, who was milking a cow, and asked them a question while jogging in place to keep warm.

"Russia? Oh you mean the country! Big tall young man?"

The old man asked. America was surprised to hear the man speak english but nodded, ignoring it.

"Yeah bro. You seen him?"

"Yes, I do believe I have. He passed by around ten minutes ago with a lot of soldiers. He went in that direction."

He said, pointing to the west. Alfred grinned and thanked the man. He turned to leave but stopped when the old man added on.

"Oh and America, could you please stop yelling? You might cause an avalanche…"

He said with a chuckle. Alfred's eyes sparkled at the sound of someone saying his name which meant that this guy might have moved here from the United States a long time ago or something since he knew who the teen was. He saluted the man with a wink.

"Sure thing dude! My bad!"

He then turned west and practically ran straight in that direction. The fog was starting to thin out and he could see a lot better now. He even thought he saw the scarf of Ivan in front of him.

"Hey Ivan!"

He yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth to make his already loud voice even louder. Russia stopped walking and gasped as he turned around.

"Vau! Alfred!"

Russia turned and ran at the American with his arms out.

"Dude, I missed ya!"

Alfred said as they "bro-hugged".

"How did you get here? Why are you here!? Are you here to fight with me!?"

Ivan asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Well...Not exactly…"

America said, getting a confused look from Russia...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Guys I hope you liked it. Sorry It has been a long week. But I'm glad I at least got this one out. I hope the next chapter gets out sooner and on spring break, if you guys give me enough reviews, I could get a chapter out every single day! But it's all up to you guys! I did it with my Blue Exorcist story so it's entirely possible! Anyway, I've had a crapload of tests and my car even broke again! But then I fixed it so I think it works whenever it feels like it...How do you guys think about Britain and Belgium hmm? Let's see how that relationship evolves because I always thought it was sad how Arthur was alone all the time. And NO he's not getting with freaking America. I'm sorry but I hate that couple. It's like kissing your sister with them haha. Again, just my opinion. I also voted on Tuesday. I voted for Marco Rubio because I don't care if you guys know. I hope he wins. Finally, thanks for reading and I will see you next time!**


	28. Chapter 21-5: Art In Maryland

**Hey guys! It's time for another "state" chapter! I have no idea if anyone ever reads these short chapters but I told you I'm going to write them and I never break a promise! So review or comment on the chapter if you want and here it is!**

* * *

Ch. 21.5: Art in Maryland

 **(Year: 1871)**

The two ran all the way up to the state of Maryland since Virginia insisted that America meet her best friend. He just had no idea that Virginia would be this strong! God, she wasn't as strong as Scarlett but she was getting there! Well, he hasn't really seen Scarlett's full strength so he didn't know but he would probably find out later if he pissed her off too much.

"Umm Sophia!?"

He asked as her grip on his arm was starting to hurt. She turned and smiled.

"Yeah America?"

"You're hurting me dudette."

He said with a nervous laugh. She stared at him for a second before gasping and letting go of his arm. She then took a hold of it again and looked at the spot where her manicured nails had dug into his skin.

"Oh I'm sorry America. Here, let me fix it."

She said as she kissed it.

"Better?"

She asked. His face turned red as he looked away. He scratched his cheek and nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks."

She grinned and then resumed taking him to Maryland's house who lived in Baltimore. When they got there, she stopped in front of an apartment building and sighed with satisfaction.

"Okay, we're here."

Alfred blinked in confusion.

"She lives in an apartment building?"

He asked Sophia. She giggled and flipped her blonde hair around her back with her hand.

"She's a city girl alright. She prefers to live like the people. New York does that too but he lives in like the most badass apartment I've ever seen. You can meet him later, but for now, let's go see my bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

She screamed as she ran the both of them up the stairs and knocked on the door. Not a second more came a girl in the doorway. She was pretty too. She had long brown hair with her bangs wrapped up in a beautiful braid. Her eyes were a reddish-brown and they probably looked best in the fall. She looked Alfred up and down before giving Sophia a look.

"What! You knew this was going to happen girl! Plus, he's super cool! And he's cute too!"

She said. Alfred blushed again as Virginia pushed him in the apartment building. Inside was just a typical apartment. It was filled with a lot of art though. There were a lot of different styles in the room and America was amazed to see all of them in one place. He turned around to see Maryland scolding Virginia.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not flirt with every guy you meet!"

"I know…"

Sophia replied with a guilty smile. Maryland laughed and rolled her eyes, turning to the young guy next to her.

"Well it's nice to meet you finally anyway. My name's Julia."

"Awesome! My name's Alfred. I still gotta do this though."

"Do what?"

Julia asked before she was suddenly encased inside a loving hug. Sophia screamed in excitement and ran to join in.

"I love fucking group hugs!"

Man, she would turn out to be a perfect fangirl in the future…

"Well he sure is friendly…"

Julia said to Sophia with pink cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm the friendliest guy you'll ever meet dudette! Now I see you've got tons of art in here. Did you make all of these? If so, they're really really good!"

He said as he walked up to one of them. Julia smiled big and nodded her head.

"Yeah! Art is my passion and I paint every single day. I could kick Da Vinci's ass any day. I could teach you how to draw if you want me to. Unless you already know how to of course hehe. I tried to teach Sophia but she always gets sidetracked. Don't look at me that way, you know you do!"

She said to her best friend. Sophia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. America nodded with a grin.

"Yeah I'd like that actually. I can't draw worth of shit because I'm too busy doing all of the paperwork the boss gives me. It's freaking annoying. Plus, I never get to hang out with anybody so it's nice to spend time with some other "special" people."

He told them truthfully. Virginia "aww'd" while Julia just smiled. She took a chair and pulled it in front of America so he could sit in it. She grabbed her pencil and immediately started the lesson. Sophia tried to listen but she kept finding herself staring at America's muscled biceps. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts so he wasn't hiding anything. It wasn't that she liked him in particular, she was just man-crazy.

"Alright, let me see your work America."

Julia said after an hour of the lesson. America drew his flag with the combining colors of red, white, and blue while Sophia drew a portrait of Alfred. It was actually pretty good and realistic.

"Awesome! I love our flag too! Hehe…"

Julia praised him. He smiled and the both of them looked at the portrait of himself. His blue eyes widened at the sight of it and he grinned widely.

"Whoa Sophia, can I put that in my room or something!? It's so cool! I have tons of portraits of me but yours is just a little bit more personal than those official ones I think. That's why I like it."

He said. Virginia perked up at the sound of that.

"Of course! Hold on, let me sign it. Just so you never forget who drew it."

She said as she signed her name and the name of her state which was also her name. It's really complicated okay guys? She handed him the portrait and gave him a hug. America looked outside and saw that it was getting dark. He frowned and looked at the two girls in front of him.

"Ugh, sorry dudettes but I gotta get home before my boss flips out. I'll come visit some time okay?"

"Aww...Okay America. Be careful on your way back to the White House! Say hi to our president for us!"

They responded.

"I will. And it was nice meeting you two by the way."

"Likewise!"

They said as he walked out the door. Julia sighed and locked it after he left. She turned to Sophia and rolled her eyes expectantly.

"You need to find yourself a man."

"I know...Well if I can't find a state to be with then I'll just choose Alfred."

Virginia said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Julia shook her head and smirked.

"No, because he needs to get with another country. How about you try someone like...Hmm...A good southern boy. Someone like...Texas!"

"Oh yeah! He's hot! Okay! Let's go!"

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Yeah, these chapters are ridiculous lol. However, America would be awesome in a harem anime wouldn't he! Please review or comment on the chapter if you want and go on to the main chapter! Thanks for reading guys!**


	29. Chapter 22: A New Experience

**Hey guys! I guess it's time for me to update this story huh? Well guess what. The week after next is spring break for me and I hope that I won't have to do anything this year because usually we travel somewhere but I kind of just want to stay home this time. Last year we went to Japan and South Korea to see my grandma even though I'm white. Yeah, I don't know how I have a South Korean Grandma but it's cool nonetheless! Alright, there's no telling what this chapter will have because I haven't thought about the story until now. Please review or comment on the story because I really do care about your feedback. Every writer does! XD Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 22: A New Experience

 **(Year: 1915)**

America explained everything that his president had assigned him to do and Russia nodded in understanding. He had hoped that the American would fight with him but he knew the majority of his country still didn't want to go to war. That's the price of freedom he guessed. Since his country was different, he could just go to war whenever he wanted to whether his people liked it or not. He cared what his Russian people thought but fighting and killing people in war was just so much fun!

"So you want some information?"

Ivan asked Alfred, receiving a short nod.

"Yeah bro, but it's only because I might get into the war later and I want an advantage on the enemy so I can help you guys. I can't even tell you how much I want to fight and help y'all out. It's making me more depressed than usual just thinking about it…"

The youth said with his gaze lowered to the ground. Ivan patted his shoulder and gave him a smile.

"I wish you could too America. I had so much fun when Scarlett came by and helped me capture a fort a ways back. She's a pretty good fighter in my opinion."

"I know. She helped me win my Independence and I helped her win hers so we know each other's abilities...I didn't know she came to fight all the way over here."

America said with one of his eyebrows raised. The Russian chuckled and looked down at his snow boots that planted themselves in the soft fluffy white snow.

"Da, apparently Britain had told her to come over here and help me while he trained her soldiers."

"I see."

The other boy said in thought. The cold weather around them was getting a little bit warmer now that the season was changing. They were about to head into spring and America felt excited about that. Warm weather always made him think better. All of this snow and wind was getting to his conscious like water turning into an ice cube. He shook his blonde hair out of his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose with both of his gloved hands. It felt like his nose had frozen off but he was glad that it was still there. He looked over at Russia next to him only to see him staring at a flower that had sprouted from the hard ground beneath.

"You know, your English has gotten a lot better dude. I'm impressed!"

He told Ivan. He smiled in returned and his cheeks burned bright red at the sound of a compliment he usually did not get.

"And your voice has has gotten quieter America! I'm impressed as well!"

He said in all honesty. He thought it was a compliment and America knew that but it was still like saying, "Hey! You're not a dumbass anymore! Congrats!".

"Uhh...Thanks bro…"

He said quietly. Russia laughed softly and stood up from his seat. He tightened the scarf around his neck and slipped his hand in his coat. America wasn't paying attention until he saw that there was a sniper rifle in front of him. There was something peculiar about it though. It had a scope on top of it.

"A scope?"

"Da, it will give you a better distance than ever before! I want you to shoot it at the enemy when we advance!"

Russia said with a grin. America smiled but then that smile faltered when his boss's words started to recall back into his mind. He sighed and looked at his friend sadly. This made Ivan start to worry and he crouched in front of the American to look into his blue eyes.

"What is matter Alfred?"

"My boss said I can't get into any fighting remember?"

He frowned but then smiled again, giving the sniper rifle to Alfred.

"He didn't say you couldn't fight secretly right? If you snipe from a distance, no one will see you and you'll still be helping me. What do you say? Pozhaluysta? (please?)"

Well with that logic, Alfred could do anything! He was nineteen too so he always had that teenage mindset whenever he thought things over. He found himself grinning and reaching for the gun. He looked down the scope and pulled the clip back so the bullet would be ready.

"I...guess it wouldn't hurt if I just stayed behind and watched your back."

He snickered with confidence in his eyes.

"Oh thank you America! I'm so happy now! We're about to attack a German stronghold from the East. There will be Germans occupying gun nests and I need you to take those men out. But knowing your war record, I'm excited to see your shooting Alfred. This is going to be...b-bad….ass?"

Russia murmured with uncertainty. Alfred laughed and gave his bro a thumbs up.

"Hell Yeah! You got it! Now get your ass out there so I can actually do something in this war. We just have to remember to talk about the information you were going to give me after. Aight?"

With a nod, Russia walked back to his men in an excited pace while Alfred examined the gun one more time. It was pretty well-made. He loved the wooden side of it while everything else on the gun was dark metal. The scope was a bit small but it intrigued him to the point where he just wanted to shoot someone in the head with it. Oh, that isn't something you do for fun? Well these are countries so they're different...But it's still weird to think about that so don't do anything these countries do! Ever! The feeling of a gun back into his hands gave him nostalgia and he thought of all of the wars and battles he had been in. His last one was with the Moro Rebellion in the Philippines but that was a long story of shits and victories. For some reason, he also thought about shooting with Britannia in their first war together. He had no idea why but that was the most fun he had had in a long time with all of the taxes Britain was putting on him at the time. He just wished Scarlett was here to shoot with him again…

"Alfred, we're ready to go! Come on!"

Russia said a few yards away. He looked at the Russian country and stood up from his seat slowly. He blinked away his memories and gave Ivan a smile.

"Sure thing dude! I was just day-dreaming!"

He replied as he ran over to the other country. The two advanced along with the Russian army to the German stronghold at the edge of Germany and Prussia. Hopefully those two countries wouldn't actually be here to fight them. They were probably too busy with Britain and France's armies in the West.

"Okay, this is as far as you will go Alfred. Just shoot every German you see. And after this, I plan on moving down south to Austria and Hungary and taking them out of the war for good. You don't have to fight with us there though but I would be most grateful if you did. Okay, let's go kill people!"

Ivan said to his men as he brought out his metal pipe of pain. Oh shit, the metal pipe of pain. Alfred has never seen it so he had no idea what was about to happen but there was one thing for sure; blood would be everywhere! However, for now, he would get low and aim through his scope for any enemies he saw. He watched as Russia and his men descended upon the stronghold. Not a second later came fire from one of the gun nests he was talking. Narrowing his eyes, Alfred looked down the scope and got the enemy German soldier in his line of sight. He pulled the trigger and the bullet shot out into the gun, making its way into the skull of his target. He lowered his gun and widened his eyes at the gun.

"Whoa! Holy shit! This thing is awesome!"

He said enthusiastically. He looked through his scope and saw Russia grip the pipe in his hands and smash an unexpecting soldier in the face.

"Ooooo…"

Alfred yelled as he turned away in disgust. Yeah, Russia hits hard. He could probably be a really good baseball player. Ivan swiped the blood from his soft cheek and threw the body liquid on the ground forcefully.

"Vzyat' na sebya drugiye gnezda, ya poydu cherez dvor. (Take over the other nests, I'll go through the courtyard.)"

He told his men. They nodded and went left while he went right. Alfred looked over him to see him stop and look directly at him.

"Don't worry, I got you bro."

He mouthed to Ivan. Ivan smiled and nodded as he started to enter the huge wide courtyard. It looked so ordinary with its different array of flowers and plants. The grass was covered in a thin sheet of snow with growing signs of it all melting away soon. It was almost like the snow was moving...Wait a minute...The snow was moving? Alfred aimed his gun at the barely moving patch of snow and shot at it. Red blood seeped up from the ground and he looked for more patches like this. These Germans were pretty sneaky. America was pretty sure Russia saw them as well because he suddenly jumped up and slammed his fists to the ground over the spot. You could practically hear the secret soldier's back break from where Alfred was lying. Ouch. He shot two more soldiers who were hiding behind pillars and then Ivan went inside of the stronghold again.

"Wow this is so much more fun than signing shitty papers all day. That's for sure. I just hope the boss doesn't find out or he'll...You know, now that I think about it...what could he do for real? Yell at me? Yeah. Whip me with a belt? Are you kidding me? Oh well who cares, this is so much fun!"

A few more soldiers ran out into the snow stupidly in an attempt to dismantle the invading Russian army but Alfred dropped them one by one. Seriously, did Germany not train his soldiers at all!? They fucking sucked ass! They were probably just new recruitments but still…

Inside the stronghold, Russia walked through the cold metal halls. He looked at each gun that was propped up on the walls. They were amatuer at best. The floor was covered in dark vague tiles that looked too old for their intended purpose. Spiderwebs were sprawled all across the hallway, especially in the top corners. Russia couldn't help but sneeze a couple of times. He rubbed his nose and sniffed.

"Eto mesto budet poluchit' menya bol'nym, yesli ya ne ostorozhny…(This place will get me sick if I'm not careful…)"

He muttered to himself in his own native tongue. It was odd that there wasn't any soldiers in here. He felt that he wouldn't sneeze so often if he was too busy killing something. And for that reason, this place got even more annoying. The only thing that made this stronghold useful was the supplies it had. His men were running low on food and they needed more to sustain them until spring finally hit. He could've just asked Alfred for some food. He always keeps a crapload in his pockets somehow. That guy is better at storing stuff than Link is in Legend of Zelda; it's ridiculous.

"I saw Russia walk in here! Be ready men!"

The country heard some soldiers say. He didn't understand them because they were speaking in German but he pretty much caught the message they were trying to convey. He sighed and reached in his coat pocket for his pistol. Five men ran through the hall until they finally saw him in front of them. They aimed their guns and started shooting; however, Ivan was ready and he covered himself in his bullet-proof coat. Even if a bullet somehow managed to penetrate his coat it still didn't hurt that much. He waited until the men wasted all of their bullets before swinging his coat openly, letting all of the shot bullets fall to the floor. The German soldiers' faces showed disbelief and horror at the sight. It didn't even look like they hit him. Ivan raised his pistol and shot five times in one second. The five men fell to the ground, blood running down their bodies like a river. He turned back around and continued to search for the supplies. Once he came to a locked door, he knew that was it. He stepped back and kicked the door down with a satisfied look on his face.

Jackpot!

The room was filled with meat, vegetables, water, and lots and lots of sausages. So cliche for Germany...I guess you could say lots and lots of bratwursts if that was the case. Looking around, he also discovered some money laying around in the giant storage room. Maybe he could buy some German prostitutes or something. Nah, he didn't know anything about that. He was still too innocent; at least in that department.

"Hey dude! Whaddya find!?"

Russia gasped and turned around quickly with his gun raised. Alfred's eyes widened as he blinked in confusion and raised his hands in surrender. Once Ivan saw who it was, he let out a held in breath and apologized.

"Oh Alfred. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were right behind me. I didn't even hear you!"

He said frantically.

"My bad man."

Alfred laughing nervously as he walked inside the room. He looked around at all the food and it reminded him that he needed to eat his hourly snack for the day. He took out a wrapped donut and started to nibble on it.

"Why are you in here anyways. Won't your boss get mad if someone sees you?"

Russia asked as he sat down. America sat next to him and shrugged.

"He would if someone SAW me but they won't. I've been working on my espionage skills and I think I got it pretty much mastered. As loud as I am, staying quiet isn't easy but you didn't hear me so I think I'm doing a pretty damn good job. Nice stash you found here by the way."

His American voice was somewhat muffled by the gunfire and explosions outside but the Russian could still hear him clearly.

"Thank you. This should keep my men fed for a couple of months. We can start hunting now that it isn't so cold. During the winter, only I can hunt since I'm the only one who can withstand the harsh weather. Uhh…"

He looked at Alfred's donut.

"...Alfred I've always wanted to ask you one question."

He said after a pause.

"Yeah dude? What's up?"

"How do you stay so fit even though you're always eating?"

Ivan asked with a curious look on his soft face. America smiled and laid back on one of the wooden boxes filled with food. He rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes.

"Three things my man. The first one being that I always make sure to exercise and workout every day. My daily routine is pretty brutal. It includes running, abs training, weightlifting, and playing at least one sport a day. You should join me sometime. It gets boring doing it by myself. Sometimes Scarlett does but we just end up messing around haha. Anyway, the second thing is that I don't think countries like us can get fat or really skinny. It's weird but that's how it works. And third, just a plain badass metabolism bro. It's pretty awesome! Why do you ask?"

"No reason…"

Ivan said quietly. He sat there quietly while Alfred laid there next to him. He was surprised to see a wrapped up treat held up next to him from his friend.

"Want one bro?"

"Sure, thank you."

Russia said with a grin. The American treat was really good. He had sort of a sweet tooth. But that wasn't the reason why he was really happy right now. This was the first time he just hung out with a "guy friend". He spent time with Scarlett last time and now Alfred. Those two were his best friends by far. It was so nice since he didn't have any friends when he was a kid. Everyone always thought he was scary, which he was when he wanted to be. There were five men bleeding out outside the room for God's sake!

"Hey America?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to do when we are finished here?"

He asked the younger guy next to him. America opened his eyes, revealing a brilliant shade of blue, and then thought about it for a second.

"Hmm...I guess I'll just go home...I could go visit Britain if Scarlett's there like you said. I haven't seen her in a while. But why do you ask? You need me for another battle?"

He asked with a smirk. Ivan laughed and shook his head.

"No, no nothing like that. I just had a thought. There's this new country that I've been hearing about. I've only seen a glimpse of him but he definitely exists. My sister told me that she lost a part of her land to him for some reason. As I was passing him, Romania also said the same thing. I wonder if he is a good guy or a bad guy...Well, that's what I wanted to tell you. Just be careful on your way back home. If he attacks you, make sure you find all of his weaknesses and advantages for future reference. Although, I'm sure if he knew you were the United States he wouldn't mess with you hehe."

He said. Alfred thanked him for the compliment and sat up. He finished his snack and rubbed his stomach with a smile. Oh! He almost forgot the whole reason he was here in the first place! He turned to his "bro" and casually said,

"Oh! Before I go, you don't mind sharing that information with me do you?"

"Not at all."

Ivan said with a replicated smile. So to put it lightly, the Russians took the fort, Ivan told Alfred all of the information he needed about Austria and Germany, and then Alfred started to head back to America. He could go see Scarlett another time…

* * *

In Eastern Europe, a teen crouched and helped a woman who had fallen over some building supplies up. She thanked him with a big smile and continued on working on her new house in her new country. There was no definite reason why a new country had formed between the borders of Poland, Romania, Hungary, and Ukraine but the eighteen year old never questioned it. He just suddenly stopped growing as if it was his destiny to become a country. The only country that knew him and sometimes took care of him was Hungary. She was pretty sweet and was like a mom to him. She was in war right now in which he decided not to get into. He had just formed so there was no reason to get into a useless war.

"Kyrovania, sir!"

He turned to his left and the soldier bowed before speaking again.

"We have reports that the Russian Army is crossing through the northern border into Austria-Hungary and Germany. Should we intervene?"

He shook his head with nonchalant look and shrugged his shoulders.

"No. That would just get us all killed man. Let them be and if they attack us then we're all fucked so that's what's gonna happen."

He said. The soldier stared at him like he thought he was joking but he wasn't. He, Michael J. Black, glanced at him and motioned him to go somewhere else because he didn't want to hear his voice anymore. The "J" in his name stood for Jellal but he didn't care if someone said it at all when saying his full name.

"Uhh yes sir. Sorry…"

"It's cool bro."

He replied as the man left him. He put his right hand in his pocket and ran his left hand through his dark, jet-black hair. His bright green eyes looked up at the sky as he thought about the war around him. He just became a country and he was already under the threat of war. Speaking of a new country, he found it weird that he spoke English in Eastern Europe. Meh, who cares? He had other things to deal with like the 30,000,000 people in his country! He got a president elected and they held a free election instead of the tight control a lot of the countries around him had over their people.

"Kyrovania?"

"Y-Yeah?"

He said out of surprise. The woman, his citizen, rolled her eyes and handed him a hammer.

"I need you to hammer these nails in. Then you can go back to running the whole country big guy."

She said with a teasing tone. He laughed and helped her do whatever she needed before he headed back to his home. Every day he sat at his house and wondered why he was a country in the first place. He might find out after this whole war ends, if it ever does end. He also felt the need to meet some other countries and get to know them. This was gonna suck because he had a...unique personality. He was just "chill" most of the time. He would do whatever he wanted to and never complained if someone asked him to help them. Some countries like *cough* *cough* Britain *cough* *cough* wouldn't like that. However, if Kyrovania knew anything about the world, he would know that there were two countries that would welcome him in open arms…

* * *

"Wait, so you and me-"

"You and I, love"

Britain corrected her.

"Whatever. So you and I are going to Belgium and France tomorrow to go help them out? Are you sure we're ready?"

Scarlett asked him. He smiled and nodded his head.

"We have been training your soldiers since last year so I think they're ready. A part of my men are already over there so we should be fine. I don't feel bad any so I know they're okay. Besides, Germany invaded Belgium in August. It's April now so we really need to get our asses over there. Do you want to give your men the news or should I?"

"I will."

She said quickly. They always responded better when she gave them serious news like that.

"Alright...Good luck then."

Britain said as he took a drink of his beer. Scarlett took a mental note to come back quickly or he'll be drunk off his British ass. The worst thing about it was that he forgot he raised her and he always hit on her when he was drunk, and then he would throw up. So yeah, she would have to stop him before he drank too much; which he always did. She walked outside to the buildings where her men were staying. Some were practising their shooting while others were just talking amongst themselves.

"Hey guys."

She said with a soft smile. They all stopped what they were doing and gave her a big Britannian grin.

"Good evening milady!"

"Hehe listen, I have to tell you guys something…"

She said slowly so they could hear her clearly. They gave her a confused look because now she wasn't smiling anymore. She had that look of determination on her face.

"...Tomorrow we're all going to Belgium and France to fight Germany for the first time."

She said with a sigh. She watched their reaction but she was surprised when the first person to react pumped their fist.

"Alright! We can finally go into battle and show off our skills! We'll make you proud Britannia!"

He yelled. She felt her cheeks heat up and her eyes begin to water. One after the other copied the man beside them and said the same thing with confidence in their bright young eyes. She honestly thought they would be sad about it but she felt so proud to hear them be excited about doing this. She wiped a tear that was threatening to fall down her cheek and she laughed while holding her hand to her chest.

"Wow guys...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything milady! Just watch us win this war! As long as you're with us, we can do anything!"

One of the guys said to her. That earned a loud "Hurrah" from everyone and she laughed again.

"Well I'm glad I don't have to make anyone feel better. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning. Get some sleep okay? You've got a big day tomorrow."

She told them before going back to the personal bar Britain had made himself. She gritted her teeth and shook her head.

"He better not be drunk. He better not be drunk. HE BETTER NOT BE DRUNK!"

She opened the door and Arthur looked at her with a huge grin on her face. It was cute right up until words came out of his mouth.

"Oh there you are! I've been looking for you all day my queen! Now come over here and sit on my lap! I want you to make me smile even bigger than this!"

He yelled, putting his fingers in his mouth and stretching it wide.

"Britain, you're drunk!"

"Bloody hell I am! Who do you think you are, you wanker! I-...What were we talking about again?"

"Damn it Arthur!"

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Now I know that was a brief part about the new country but I will explain him more in the future. I hope you guys like him and yeah, he will be the only OC in the story other than Richmond back in the Civil War chapter. He will be important in bringing a certain American and Britannian together and he will also make a female country fall in love with him soooo we'll just have to find out! Also Russia is pretty vicious lol. But he and America seem to be getting along huh? Well as history goes, that's going to change but not as much as it is in real life if that makes sense. You'll see. Like I said, spring break is next week so hopefully I can spit out chapters like bullets. Please review or comment on the story and tell me what you think! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time!**


	30. Chapter 22-5: Pennsylvania's Chocolate

**Hey guys it's time for another "state" chapter! That main chapter I just wrote took all of the idea and writer out of me so if this one sucks I'm sorry. I'm just pulling the plot out of my ass haha. Anyway, please review or comment on the chapter if you feel like it and you better review for the main chapters! Gah! Why do you think I do this!? Okay here's the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 22.5: Pennsylvania's Chocolate

 **(Year: 1872)**

Let's face it, America was just going down the map of himself and was meeting the state that was the closest to the state he had just met! That was his whole strategy! His boss kept wondering where he was going whenever he said he was going on "a special trip". Alfred always lied and said he was going out for a walk but an eight hour one!? What kind of walk is that!? ANYWAY, he was on one of his special trips today and he was going to visit Pennsylvania. The state of Benjamin Franklin!

"Oh man, this is gonna be freaking awesome! The only bad part about this whole thing is actually trying to find the state! I've been lucky so far but this might be a little hard since…What the hell…?"

He stopped talking to himself when he saw a brown waterfall falling into a pool of brown.

"Okay that's either shit, mud, or chocolate and it better be that third one or I'm gonna throw up."

He said as he walked over to it. There didn't seem to be anyone in it as Alfred bent over to look at the brown substance. It really smelled like chocolate and he was so tempted to taste it. He crouched down and lowered his finger to it until suddenly a white arm grabbed his hand. He gasped and was about to punch the arm but a face appeared in front of him.

"Hey bro! You wanted some chocolate too?"

The guy, America's age, lifted himself out of the water and sat on the edge of the chocolate pool. He had dark brown hair and eyes that matched the stuff he was swimming in. He gave Alfred a grin and gestured toward the "chocolatefall".

"This is my chocolate pool and you must be America!"

He said happily. Alfred tilted his head and sat next to the boy.

"Yeah, how do you know who I am?"

"Because you're the cutest boy I've ever met!"

He said, still smiling.

'Huh?'

America thought to himself. Who was this guy and was he gay? Well, Alfred, himself, was pretty cute if he said so himself.

"Uhhhhh….And you are?"

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Pennsylvania but you can call me Jacob. And I know what you're thinking, I'm not gay. Virginia came over here and told me about you and I just used the exact words she used…"

He said with a nonchalant look on his face. Alfred laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"My bad bro. That's exactly something she would say. I think she has a crush on me…Oh well...So does the majority of my country's teenage girls. Who cares haha!"

"Lucky. I only like one girl but I don't think she likes me back…"

Jacob said as he laid his head on his arms.

"Who?"

"Maryland. She's so pretty and she's a great painter! She also loves chocolate like me so she's my kind of girl!"

He said...Weird reason to like a girl but hey! What the heck! America shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"She was the last state I visited. I could talk to her for you. But you gotta eventually tell her how you feel bro because then she'll have more respect for you. And don't go over there covered in chocolate because then she'll think you're crazy!"

America yelled while laughing. Pennsylvania smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah and the fact that I'm swimming naked in this chocolate pool!"

"What…?"

Alfred asked slowly. Well there goes the hug he was going to give him...

"Yeah, my clothes would've been stained so I just swim naked and then eat all the chocolate I want. It's my waterfall so I can do whatever the hell I want with it. Haha, and my dick would be showing when she answered the door if I went to talk to her and it would be covered in chocolate so maybe she would-"

"Okay! Stop!"

Alfred said as he held his abdomen. Since every country gets "a little excited" whenever a lot of their citizens get a little excited, just having a state do that had the same effect. Jacob realized and stopped.

"Whoops! Sorry dude! But you have to admit! This whole waterfall is pretty cool! I'm going to make it into a factory one day or something like that. Maybe call it Hershey...Don't know why, I just have a feeling…"

He said to himself. Alfred smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool and I wish I had one but don't you think it's a little...unusual that you're swimming naked in it and eating it at the same time? How the hell did you make all of this?"

"That's for you to find out later and it wouldn't be 'unusual' if you swam in it too."

Jacob said. America narrowed his eyes at the teenage boy and shook his head.

"Yeah I guess, but I'm not-"

"Too late!"

He yelled as he grabbed Alfred's arm and pulled him in the tiny chocolate pool. And somehow, his clothes flew off his body and landed in a neatly folded form right next to Jacob's on the rocks.

"What the fuck dude!? Seriously!?"

Alfred asked as he felt chocolate getting all over his body. Pennsylvania shrugged his shoulders once again and grinned.

"But doesn't it feel great!?"

After a few seconds of thinking about it. America sighed.

"Yeah...It feels freaking awesome…And taste awesome…"

* * *

 **And that is the end of the "state" chapter. Like I said, I totally ran out of ideas lol. Please review or comment if you want and go to the main chapter next! Review that one now! Okay thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 23: War Changes Everything

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter! And guess what!? It's finally spring break but I still have stupid homework. You know what, I just hate teachers everywhere because they don't understand that we have lives too. If you're a teacher, come on. You know I'm telling the truth. Anyway, I'm just going to pull this chapter's plot out of my ass like I do with every chapter. Now I'll probably either make this chapter really long or just two chapters or even three! I don't know, we'll see. You guys will get to meet Belgium again just in case you really love her! And maybe Russia and America again. Please review or comment on the story and tell me what you think of it or if you have any ideas for it. That's why I do all of this for you guys. Finally, thanks so much for reading and I hope you this chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 23: War changes Everything

 **(Year: 1915)**

"This is why you don't get drunk, you little asshole! You raise me for 100 years and now I'm the one having to watch after you since you can't go without a damn beer in the day! Jesus Britain, do you want me to tell Alfred about this!?"

Scarlett yelled into Arthur's face as she got him out of the bed. He rubbed his temples with an irritated look on his face and tired eyes. He had had an extreme hangover from last night. He drank about twenty bottles of his "special" beer and threw up twice before passing out. Despite her constant pleas for him to stop, she still had to slung him over her shoulder and bring him to his bed. What a pain in the ass! She slept on the floor the whole night so her muscles were aching just as much as his head was hurting.

"Stop. Stop screaming. And don't do that, he'll never let it go if he ever got something to tease me about."

Arthur replied in a quiet annoyed tone. Scarlett stopped talking and crossed her arms.

"Well guess what, we need to get moving so we can make it to Belgium today. I don't want my soldiers getting over-excited just to have them depressed that they're not going to get to go because of your poor moderation skills. I know I sound like a bitch right now and I'm sorry but you need to pull yourself together okay?"

She said in a soft sweeter tone than before. Britain's cheeks turned slightly pink and he exhaled deeply. He stretched his arms out and got out of the bed slowly but surely. He took off his shirt and tossed it in the corner of his room. He didn't care about being a total gentlemen right now. Scarlett smiled at seeing him getting ready and handed him his usual military outfit. It had changed over the years but now it matched his eyes instead of being the solid color of red she used to see during her years of revolution. England kneeled down and pulled on his military boots, lacing them up while clearing his throat. When he looked back up, he found a toothbrush right in front of his face.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth."

Scarlett said with a smile. He gave her a look and grabbed it.

"I know I'm in a hangover but you don't have to do everything for me dear."

"Yeah I know, but I just want to make sure you get everything done. That's all."

She said as he started brushing his teeth with the baking soda. He stopped brushing and gave her a smile that said, "I know, love". He spit the stuff out and washed his mouth out with water. He smiled in the mirror and it showed that his perfectly straight teeth were all white and shiny. He put the toothbrush back in its container and walked over to the door. He opened it for the blonde girl next to him and she thanked him with a nod.

"You need any hangover medicine before we go?"

She asked him as they entered the British quad. He shook his head and brushed some of the blonde hair out of his green eyes.

"I should be fine. Being a country has its advantages, like not having a hangover for a long time. Although, I wish we could handle our alcohol better...Speaking of alcohol, why don't you drink any Scarlett. You always refuse to drink any beer or wine when the bartender asks you if you want any. And if you do get something, it's always water. America does the same..."

He asked her with a curious glance. She giggled a little and looked up at the morning sky.

"The drinking age in our countries hasn't been established yet but we both believe that you should probably be like twenty-one and since we're both going to be nineteen forever I guess…"

"No drinking ever!?"

Britain interrupted her with a shocked face. She laughed again.

"I was only kidding! But neither of us really like alcohol that much. Sure we'll have a few drinks here and there but that's it. We can also hold our alcohol really well. I've never been drunk and neither as America; as far as I'm aware of. I've even heard rumors that America might put a prohibition on it."

She said as she thought about it. Britain practically fell to the ground when he heard that. No booze!? What kind of freedom was that!? He slowly encased himself in his arms as his whole body shook just at the thought of not having any alcohol to drink.

'Damn it, now he's frightened…'

Scarlett thought to herself as she watched Arthur. She decided to let it go and just keep walking to where her men were. Britain said all of his men or a great portion of them were already in Belgium but he was still going to bring some with him on the trip just like Britannia. In fact, she wasn't too surprised to see her men chatting with one another while waiting for the both of them.

"Attention!"

One of her generals yelled out before all of the soldiers stood up straight and got quiet. Scarlett grinned and swung her face at Britain to give him a bragging look. He rolled his eyes at her and smirked.

"I'm the one who trained them remember?"

"Yeah, but they respect me more."

She shot back. His smirk went back down and he started to mumble as Scarlett turned back to her loyal soldiers.

"Alright guys, today we are going to travel to Belgium and help our allies out against Germany. Now I know you guys are excited to finally be fighting, but do not get ahead of yourselves. War is not a game. You get one chance and that's it. Gameover. If you die, I hope you will go in peace instead of a slow painful death. However, for some of you, that might not be possible. Do you understand?"

She asked with a serious look. They nodded their heads.

"Yes milady!"

"Good, now can anyone tell me what I told you from the very beginning?"

Some soldiers guessed in their answers while the majority kept quiet. She gave them a smile and shook her head.

"I didn't expect you too. You guys have to remember that I am a country. Therefore, I cannot die. So I beg you all not to risk your lives to protect me because it is just a lost cause. It sounds depressing but it's true. I'm going to get shot several times probably and that's okay. I can take that. What I can't take though is for one of you to take a bullet for me and die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Do you understand…?"

She asked slowly and carefully. Her men's faces stayed stern but their eyes showed lots of emotion in them.

"Yes milady…"

You could tell they were not liking the idea of just letting their country, their heartland, get hurt. Without their families there, she was everything to them. They continued to stare at her until Britain cleared his throat to get their attention once again.

"Now that you know, I am also here to inform you that you will be accompanied by some of my own troops. You bastards better get along! I don't want any fights between anybody from a different country. Understand!?"

Britannia's soldiers mentally rolled their eyes at him. It's like he thought they were five-year olds. Plus, the two countries got along extremely well with one another so there was no reason for him to give them a lecture about it. A few minutes went by before the british soldiers showed up. They immediately greeted the Britannian ones and the two groups started chatting about whatever the hell was popular at the moment. Scarlett smiled and turned to Britain.

"And you thought they would be fighting. Does it get tiring to be wrong about everything?"

She said in a teasing voice. Britain growled and turned his back to her.

"Let's just go. I've prepared the ships already so we should get moving. It will probably take one or two hours to get everyone over there."

He turned and waved his hand so that the troops would follow him. Some of them grumbled while others stayed quiet and did as they were told. Traveling over to the edge of Great Britain, every soldier stepped on the designated boats. Scarlett made sure she was the last one to get on so that every soldier was accounted for. She was thankful she didn't have anyone missing so far. She had a feeling that that "missing" number would increase by the end of the day though. She was prepared to endure the pain she would feel in her heart; just like Britain.

"Are you feeling okay?"

She looked up from the ground to look at Arthur staring at her with concern.

"I'm just boat sick."

She lied. He narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head.

"Countries don't get boat sick Scarlett."

His voice said to her along with the sound of the blue waves rolling past their boat. The wind was pretty strong today as was the humidity. It wasn't too hot or too cold however. So why did she feel this way? She kept her hand at her chest as they trembled a little. It was hard to notice but nothing got past England's observant eyes. She looked away from him and shook her head like she didn't want to talk about it. He sighed and walked over to sit next to her. She continued to not look at him until he laid his hand on hers.

"Hey."

He wrapped his fingers around hers and nudged her shoulder.

"Scarlett."

He said to her one more time. He never really said her human name all that often but when he did it made her feel special for some reason. She hummed in response but still kept her gaze somewhere else. He patted her wrist gently and squeezed her hand.

"...Are you scared about going into battle again?"

He asked her slowly. She turned her face to him and her eyes widened a bit.

"N-No...It's just…"

"Well let me re-phrase that. Are you scared that a lot of your soldiers might die and that this might be the last day you see their faces?"

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again as she found herself speechless. She nodded her head and he frowned.

"I know it hurts but you just have to remember to stay strong okay? When it's all over, just come to me and I'll make you feel good again…"

He said as he gave her a reassuring hug. She pouted and closed her eyes.

"Now you just made it creepy you idiot…"

She whispered as he chuckled. The port in Belgium was beginning to become clear in the distance so they were almost there. There was a girl waiting for them there when they finally docked their boats. She had a military outfit on similar to Britain's. Her little tie over her outfit was green along with the hair band she wore on top of her head. Her whole outfit was a tan color with a pair of long brown boots that rode up her legs. Scarlett wore the same so maybe it was a female thing in war. A lot of the men started losing their focus as they looked at her with sparkles in their eyes. She laughed under her breath and snapped her fingers.

"Don't lose your focus men hehe."

She giggled. They turned to her and apologized.

"You're right milady! You're the only girl for us!"

"Oh shut up!"

She screamed with a reddened face. She turned and stepped off the boat along with the other country alongside her. He instantly opened his arms for the girl and they both embraced each other with a smile. Scarlett took a step back with a weird look on her face.

'What the fuck?'

She thought. It took her a moment to realize that this was Belgium. The only time she had seen her was from that world meeting all those years ago eating her plate of waffles. That's right. The thing that really surprised her though was at how open Arthur was with her. He's such a romantic. Wait, was that word and Arthur used in the same paragraph!? What the hell is going on!?

"Hi! I'm Belgium!"

Scarlett jumped back and shook her day dream out of her conscious. Belgium tilted her head some and blinked in confusion at the blonde girl in front of her. Scarlett's face went red again and she laughed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I was...thinking about something…I'm Britannia."

"Oh! So you're the same Britannia Arthur keeps talking about! He talks about you all the time!"

Belgium said happily. Scarlett gave Britain a glare.

"I hope they're good things…"

"Oh don't worry, they are. He talks about you, America, and Canada so sweetly! You three are like his children! It's so cute. Just like me talking about my little brother Netherlands. Although, he's gotten pretty tall…"

She said thoughtfully. Netherlands was her "little" brother!? Scarlett really needed to get out more. She hardly knew anything about most of the countries in the world. It almost made her feel selfish. Almost.

"Well you'll have to tell her more about that later Manon. Now, we have to continue on with our war progress. Do you have any reports to give us? How are we looking on the frontlines?"

Britain asked Belgium. She sighed and started that direction towards the battle that was going on against the Germans.

"Not good. They are hitting the French lines hard with everything they have. Luckily though, the trenches that we have built have halted the German advance. Basically, were just shooting blindly and hoping it hits someone. France and I tried crossing "no man's land" but the risk is too great and we almost got shot by an oncoming mortar. Hopefully, with the help of you two, we can push the Germans back and take control of the war again. Francis is already there waiting for us so we better hurry before he gets too overwhelmed."

"No man's land?"

Scarlett asked her.

"Yes, it's the spot in between the two trenches where no one goes because they would probably be killed if they did. There are many dead bodies laying there as we speak…"

She said, running her soft hand through her hair. The soldiers followed them until they reached the point where they could hear gunshots in the distance. The memories of war started to flood through Scarlett's mind like pouring water in a bowl. She felt herself tense up instead of tremble this time. When it came down to it, she was always ready to fight; no matter what. Belgium stopped in her tracks and looked at the two countries beside her.

"I hope you guys are ready because it's about to get ugly. Look, the Germans are already moving in inch by inch. They may seem slow now but they will increase their pace if we do not stop them. You guys, me, and France are all we have right now so let's make it count. We're up against Germany and Prussia. Those two are strong but we can take them if we stand together, yes?"

Britain and Britannia nodded in agreement.

"...Good. Now get your soldiers ready and meet me down in the trenches."

And with that, Belgium left the two countries and went her own way. Scarlett turned to Arthur and took a deep breath. The air was thick with the scent of gunpowder and the bloodshed was so great that you could see it all the way from where they were standing. There was no speech needed this time. The last words from their countries would be "I love you and good luck" for some of them.

Down in the trenches, the soldiers realized real quick how depressing everything was. First of all, it was dark. It was more of a greyish kind of dark if that makes any sense. The trenches were filled with water because it had rained a lot in the past week. There were already some dead soldiers just laying in the water motionless. The worst thing about it was the smell. The God awful smell of a corpse was enough to make anybody sick.

"Do not be discouraged."

Scarlett reminded her men as they stepped over a mutilated dead body. The excitement her soldiers felt yesterday was not present here. They did not lose their fighting spirit though. They still intended on winning this battle; no matter what they saw.

"Donc, je veux que vous déviez votre groupe ici et ici. Je ne me soucie pas comment vous le faites, juste capturer le nid des armes à feu là. Repli si vous ne voyez pas un moyen possible grâce. (So I want you to divert your group here and here. I don't care how you do it, just capture the gun nest there. Fallback if you do not see a possible way through.)"

Those were French words they were hearing. Turning the corner, they saw France trying to give a group of men a strategy. The french soldiers nodded and left for their attempt at succeeding. Francis sighed roughly and turned around. His eyes widened at seeing Arthur and Scarlett standing there with reinforcements. Too put it lightly, he looked rough. His hair, which was usually tied in a neat pony tail with a French flag hair bow was all the way down his face and chin. Dirt, sweat, and oil was visible in his hair and his face along with a few traces of blood. His eyes were bloodshot and there were large blood spots all over his uniformed body. Seeing those two in front of him, his blue eyes began to water out of instinct. No words were said as he threw himself at them, wrapping his arms around them.

"Dieu merci, vous deux êtes ici…(Thank God you two are here…)"

He said emotionally. The fact that he was still speaking in his native tongue told them this battle was a nightmare for him. Scarlett looked over at Arthur who looked back at her with sympathy.

"France, are you...What happened?"

Scarlett asked stupidly. She was so caught off guard at seeing him like this.

"Germany is very strong and his men just keep coming...I cannot do this all on my own anymore. Belgium has helped but her army is not big enough to create chaos on the German's sides."

"Well don't worry frog, we're here for you two now."

The Briton said with a pat to Francis's shoulder. He sighed in relief and gave the both of them a small smile.

"That's the best thing I've heard all week…They've pushed us back so much. I fear their target is Paris or Brussels…"

He muttered; more to himself than to them. His eyes looked like they had gone somewhere else before his pupils went back to their normal state and he looked at them.

"The only way to stop them at this point is to either get into their trenches without them seeing or cross 'no man's land'. I wish there were more options but at this point I'm desperate for anything that could maybe work in our favor. Can either of you do that for me?"

"I will."

Scarlett said quickly. Britain looked at her with a serious look in his eyes.

"I know how to sneak into their trenches without being seen. When I get there, I'll disable their mortars and men and signal your advance."

"At least let me go with you."

Britain insisted. She shook her head.

"No, Our men need you here by their sides. Plus, I think my 'silence' skills have gotten better than yours over the years."

She said with an innocent smile. Before he could react, she turned her back to he and France. She told them to be ready before she started running through one of the trench pathways and around the corner. Britain furrowed his eyebrows and cursed under his breath while France was caught in a daze again.

"Pull yourself together you git…"

Britain told him with a smack to the arm as they waited for Scarlett's signal.

Scarlett didn't see any soldiers this deep in the trenches. To be honest, she had no idea where she was going. This was the first time she had witnessed war inside any trench. The only thing she was worried about now was how she would get on the German side of the battlefield. She looked up and saw a group of trees in the distance. Her eyes trailed over to the German trenches and she saw that they were close enough to where she could probably jump in there unnoticed. She felt her confidence rise as she sprinted in that direction. Once at the edge, she found a group of soldiers who were shooting at the enemy on the other side while saying a bad word every time they shot something.

"Guys!"

She said loudly. They stopped and looked at her with a surprised look.

"A girl?"

"What the hell? Where did you come from? Do we get a sex break!?"

They asked in their english accents. She rolled her eyes and held up her Citizen I.D. Yeah, if someone didn't know who she was, she made sure to show them her picture I.D. It took a few seconds before they all grinned widely.

"Britannia!? Are you bloody kidding me!? Are you here to help us!?"

They asked in excitement. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but I need you guys to do a favor for me. My job is to sneak into their trenches and dismantle them from the inside. You see those trees over there? I'm gonna try to run into them and get into their trenches from there. The thing I need you to do is...Hmm...Do you have any mortars or grenades?"

She asked them. They looked around before one of the guys raised his hand.

"I have two more grenades left."

Scarlett smiled and pumped her fist.

"Awesome, now I want you to throw a grenade when I tell you too so I can run in the forest. And then I'll give you some kind of signal when I get to the edge of the thick trees. Once I do, throw another grenade over to their side so I can successfully enter their side. The grenades should distract them long enough for me to get there unnoticed. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I can do that. Just let me know when the time is right."

She walked over to the edge and got in a sprinting stance. She looked at the soldier with the grenade and nodded her head.

"Now."

He took the clip off the grenade and threw it over to the other side. Some German yelling was heard as the tiny ball hit the ground. Scarlett took this chance to run into the brush of the trees without anybody seeing her. She was light on her feet and she was quiet as a mouse when she wanted to be. Once there, she slowly crawled through the bushes and trees until she reached the other side. As for her signal, she glanced at her thigh and took out the knife that was hidden behind her skirt. She tilted the shiny blade back and forth until it hit the sun's light. It was more difficult than it should've been since there were rain clouds approaching around the sun but she was 100 percent sure the soldiers saw the signal. Another grenade was thrown and the Germans did exactly what she thought they would, duck and cover with their arms over their faces. She was glad that this side of the enemy lines was less guarded as she got to her destination safely and unheard. Her boots hitting the mud, she crouched low and gripped the knife in her hand. She walked through the trench quietly, careful not to make any noise. When she started hearing voices, she looked around for cover and found a dead body lying beside her. Her face twisted in disgust as she got under the body and covered herself up. There were only two of them who walked past her.

"Wir bekommen besser an den Rand…(We better get to the edge before someone sneaks in…)

One of them said. Scarlett rolled her eyes and shook her head as she slowly lifted the body off her own. She got up, mud sticking to her body. The two Germans didn't notice her as they kept walking. Big mistake. She sneaked up behind them and wrapped her arm around one of the soldier's necks while stabbing the other in the head. Desperate arms clutched her choking arm but fell limp at the man's side after a minute of being suffocated.

"I'm sorry…"

She whispered as she laid both of their bodies next to each other up against the trench wall. She turned her head to the advancing path and continued on. There were no more incidents of what just happened but she did have to stop when she came upon a group of the six Germans the British soldiers that helped her on the other side were fighting. They had a shitload of ammo and lots of mortars. Not very fair as opposed to the English's equipment.

'How am I going to do this?'

She thought to herself as she hid behind the corner. Maybe she would have to cause noise this time. The environment surrounding them was really loud so their screams and yells wouldn't be heard right? Oh well, let's see how this goes. Scarlett, with her sharp ass knife in her right hand and her pistol in her left, ran into the circular area guns ablazing. She shot three of the guys in the head before they could even realize what was happening. She pounced on one of the guys and brought down her knife on the back of his neck.

"Du Schlampe!"

She turned her head to see one of the remaining men pointing his gun at her while the guy she stabbed was still crying out in pain. She glared at him and slid down the guys back as he shot, her knife piercing every part of his spine and splitting him open while a bullet went through his brain. She swung her foot and brought the gunman off his feet. She then grabbed his foot while he was still in the air and threw him against the wall. He dropped to the ground in an unconscious state. The last remaining soldier was very young. He looked to be probably seventeen. When Scarlett looked at him and gave him "that look" he got scared and shot his gun at her out of fear. She raised the unconscious body below her up and let the bullets hit and kill him. She then dropped it when the teen ran out of bullets, and pushed herself against him. She knocked the gun out of his hands and held him into place by his shoulders. He started crying right then and there, his tears falling upon both of them. Instead of hurting him, she gave him a tight hug and held him there until he stopped. He hugged back as he sniffed.

"Es tut mir leid Sie in all diesen Dingen beteiligt haben. Das ist Krieg...Aber man muss stark sein. Bitte...Bitte übergeben, und ich verspreche Mine oder britische Soldaten werden Sie fair behandeln…(I'm sorry you got involved in all of this. This is war...But you have to be strong. Please...Please surrender and I promise mine or Britain's soldiers will treat you fairly…)"

She told him in German as a way to build at least some trust with him. He looked at her with his youthful light blue eyes. Tears were still falling from them as he stared at her.

"Du bist Britannia…? (You're Britannia…?)"

He asked, recognising her. She nodded and he looked at the ground. He spoke quietly,

"Mein Herzland, Deutschland, teilte uns Sie waren alle Monster, aber du hast mir Barmherzigkeit...Warum? Ich bin zu ein Soldat…(My heartland, Germany, told us you were all monsters but you gave me mercy...Why? I'm a soldier too…)"

Looking at him sadly, she explained that she had teen soldiers of her own and that boys his age should never go through something as cruel as war. She also told him that he and she were about the same age and that they both felt the same feelings. He still continued to cry in her arms but she stayed there with him. When he was done, he wiped his cheeks and opened his mouth to speak.

"T-Thank...You…"

He said. That was probably the only English he knew other than "hello". She nodded with a smile that could melt any boy's heart and gave him some space.

"Ich bin jetzt okay...und ich werde tun, was du mir gesagt hast zu. Ich will diesen Krieg über so schnell wie möglich zu sein...Aber was muss ich tun, um sich zu ergeben? (I'm okay now...and I'll do what you told me to. I want this war to be over as soon as possible...But what do I need to do to surrender?)"

He asked her with a confused face. She told him to go to the edge of the trench and raise his arms in surrender. She even made him practice saying the words. She knew the british soldiers would take him in. He put down all of his weapons and sighed.

"I know you can't understand me, but I wish every soldier did the right thing like you're about to do right now."

She told him, pecking him on the cheek. His cheeks turned bright red as he brought his hand to the spot where she kissed. She giggled and gave him a light push to the edge. He nodded and started walking that way. Taking another deep breath, she brought her fist to her heart and continued what she came here to do. One might think that whole situation was a waste of time but saving a life wasn't a waste of time in her book. Not at all. As she traveled towards the heart of the German line, the sounds of guns became louder and louder. She knew she would have some ear trouble later even though it would just heal because she's a country. Left. Right. Left Right. The Germans had a pattern of how they built these passageways and she figured it out. Turning left, she hit something strong and solid. She gasped and looked up at a pair of red ruby-like eyes. It was the same young handsome face she had seen at the world meeting and the same person who had helped her train for the Revolutionary war.

Prussia.

They continued to stare in each other's eyes for a few seconds; speechless that they met the other here and now. The only thing Scarlett was thinking about was how she didn't hear him walking around the corner!

"S-Scarlett…?"

He was the first to say anything. She turned to run but his hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She balled her fist up to punch him but she stopped when he looked like he would make no attempt in stopping her. He had no intention of hurting her.

"What are you doing here?"

He asked in a more concerned way than an angry one. She lowered her fist and she put her hand over his that was clutching her arm.

"Prussia, you're hurting me…"

She dodged the question. He looked down and immediately let go.

"I'm sorry Scarlett. Does it still hurt?"

He asked as he examined the redness on her arm.

'What the hell? Isn't he supposed to be attacking me instead of making sure I was okay? He's acting so...nice to me…'

Was all that was being thought of inside Scarlett's head. She stared at his soft white hair until she met the gaze of his eyes again with her own. She looked away.

"What are you doing here?"

He repeated.

"Why do you think? It's fucking war and I came to help my allies. Why did you and your brother start this whole thing huh? Can you answer that for me?"

She questioned him, her green eyes glistening. He gasped silently and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's not what happened. Serbia and-"

"Don't give me that Prussia. You and Germany just made it worse than it should've been by trying to invade Belgium. Like what the fuck!? I had to comfort a crying soldier of yours because he got so scared of dying! I don't want to have to do that again!"

She yelled. He flinched and growled.

"Stop fucking reminding me! God, this is our leaders fault! Don't you dare fucking include me in all of this mess because I'm just following orders from my boss you bitch!"

He screamed out of anger. Her mouth fell open slightly and her eyes watered up even more. Prussia's anger disappeared when he saw her face.

"N-No...I didn't mean that...Scarlett you're not a bitch…"

"Stop."

She said, keeping her eyes glued to the ground. She took out the flare gun she was given to give the signal for Britain, France, and Belgium to attack the German lines and started to raise it. Gilbert's red eyes widened a bit as he stopped her. He made sure to lower her arm gently though.

"No, don't. Look, I just got angry because I've heard that crap ever since the war started and it makes me sick Scarlett. My chest hurts all the time from all of this. And I should be used to it since I've been in so many wars but it never gets easy...I-...I-..."

He ran out of words to say. His eyes were starting to water as well right up until he felt her hand on his cheek.

"I know...I'm sorry...All of this 'war stuff' is coming back to me like a bullet and I'm having a hard time comprehending it. You know, the last time I fought in battle was with you...Now it's against you…"

She whispered to him. A tear let itself roll down his face as the realization of what she said. He didn't make any sounds; the tear was silent and never stopped as if his eye had formed a waterfall.

"...And why aren't you attack me…? This is war isn't it?"

She asked in a desperate tone. She felt like fighting would get the sadness she was feeling right now out of her. Gilbert wiped his tears away and gave her a small smile.

"Because you're like a daughter to me…"

"I am?"

She asked quietly. He nodded his head.

"Ever since the Revolutionary War, I knew I loved you and America like my own. You two trained so hard and never gave up and since I haven't really had children yet...I guess I always pictured you two as being them. I know it sounds stupid but I couldn't possibly hurt either one of you...That's why…"

"Oh Gilbert, I didn't know-"

Scarlett was suddenly interrupted by a bad feeling of hers. She turned to her right to see the end of a bullet heading her way. Just in the nick of time, she pushed Prussia out of the way and pulled her head back to dodge it. She looked to see who shot it and cussed under her breath when she saw Germany glaring at her.

"Brother, what the hell are you doing with the enemy!? Attack her!"

He yelled as he shot a few more bullets Scarlett's way. She dashed to the side and jumped out of the way while Prussia ran at his brother.

"West! Stop! Put the fucking gun down!"

"Why!? She's the enemy! How the hell did she even get in here!"

Germany yelled back as he put his gun back in his pocket and ran at the blonde girl in front of him. She brought her arms up to block his fists as he attempted to punch at her. He was pretty strong but she saw it coming. He, however, did not know her strength. When she saw an opening, she threw a punch at his stomach and it landed perfectly. He gasped as some blood and spit flew out of his mouth. She used this to perform a backflip and kick his jaw, making him fly backwards on the ground. She looked at Prussia before raising the flare gun and shooting it off. The flare flew up into the sky brightly as it twirled amongst the dark clouds. Germany's eyes widened as soon as he heard the other side of the trench grow louder. Yeah, they were making a fucking war call as they all advanced past their defensive lines and tried to push the Germans back.

"Ludwig, we have to fallback!"

Gilbert yelled. Germany gritted his teeth and shot a glare at his brother before looking at Scarlett again. She returned it and took her gun out. His whole body looked as if it flew off the ground at how fast he got up from it. She thought he would fallback like his brother said but instead he tackled her. She grunted as he slammed her wrist against the mud and held them there. His piercing blue eyes stared into her green ones as all he thought about was winning. Meanwhile, Prussia just stood there, not knowing what to do. If he helped her out, his brother might think he's a traitor, but if he helped his brother out Scarlett might not ever trust him again.

"Get off me!"

Scarlett screamed as she struggled and thrashed under his weight. He was such a gentlemen back then but war had transformed him into a brutal fighter. He raised his fist to punch her and that was all Prussia could take. He grabbed Ludwig's arm before he could punch the girl under him and pulled him up.

"Brother, we have to fallback! If you focus all your energy on Britannia, you won't have enough for the other three! Britain has joined France and Belgium as well and we cannot take all of them at the same time. Plus, I know what I'm fucking doing West! Listen to me! Fallback!"

He screamed in his face. Germany stopped and took a frustrated breath. Prussia sighed in relief as he slowly walked Ludwig away from Scarlett. She sat up and gave the albino a grateful gesture. He nodded and was sure it was going to be okay until West gritted his teeth again and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Shoot the gas!"

Was all he yelled. Prussia's red eyes went big as he shook his head in disbelief.

"The gas? What's the gas!?"

Scarlett found herself asking. The two German brothers didn't have to explain anything as the sound of canisters hitting the ground hit her eardrums. She looked over the trench at the incoming allied force and saw gas starting to appear more and more in front of them.

"What is that? What the hell is that!?"

She asked them again. Germany rolled his eyes and sprinted away from her and his brother. His body disappeared around the corner.

"Wait! West!"

Gilbert called out to him with his arm extended. He turned to Britannia,

"You need to get out of here."

"Why!? What is that stuff Prussia!?"

He looked down sadly and ran to her. He took her hand and ran to the place where all of the canisters were being thrown.

"It's poisonous chlorine gas. Please get your men out of there or they WILL die! I'm sorry, West was experimenting with new weapons and he came up with chemical warfare! We tested it out on some prisoners and they all died. It's extremely lethal. Please...Just…"

His voice trailed off as he tried to find the right words to say. Scarlett turned her attention to "no man's land" where the first men to try to run over here were suffocating and holding their throats. They weren't her men, but she was horrified by what she was seeing. They held their chests and were groaning in pain as they fell to the ground dying of asphyxiation. The gas was a yellowish-green color and it smelled like a mixture of pineapple and pepper. Due to the high wind, it was spreading at a lightning-speed rate. Prussia continued to try to find the right words but Scarlett stopped him.

"Prussia I'm sorry that I'm doing this."

His eyes went big again.

"Doing what?"

She shook her head and looked at where the German soldiers were throwing the gas bombs. When she saw one throw another, she ran and jumped up high in the air, catching the canister in the palm of her gloved hands. She then twirled mid-air and threw the thing back at them.

"Oh shit…"

Prussia whispered to himself. He turned to his fellow soldiers and screamed,

"Gas masks on! Hurry!"

The gas quickly poured out its container and now both sides were contaminated with the poisonous stuff. Scarlett landed on her feet roughly and fell on her hip. She had to get back to her allied countries while the Germans were pre-occupied. Then they could attack the German line together…

* * *

America, eating yet another snack of his, traveled across Europe on his way back home. He was starting to think of Russia as his "guy" best friend. Though, there wasn't much competition. He was just beginning to warm up to Britain, France always tried to get in his pants, and Canada was his brother so that didn't count. There was Prussia though. They hanged out every now and then when they both had time. Then again, Prussia did always say he was more like a son to him.

"I wonder if he's ever said something like that to Scarlett...Hmph whatever…"

He said as he entered a town. It looked a little different than what he had seen so far. People were speaking different kinds of languages to each other like people in his country did in the cities. He was getting more and more immigrants every single year so he was pretty cultured. He decided to walk up to one of them and ask.

"Excuse me, can you help me find where I am?"

He asked as he took out a map of the United States. The woman raised one of her eyebrows and scratched her head in a baffled way.

"So is that a 'no'?"

He asked her again. She shrugged her shoulders and pointed at some guy who was helping another woman paint something. She said something in her language and pointed again so he guessed she was saying that the guy spoke english. He nodded his head and thanked her before walking over to the teenage boy. He looked to be younger than him but not by much. His hair was a midnight black and his eyes were a glowing blue that resembled the color of the ocean. Alfred put on a smile and acted like himself.

"Hey bro! Can you help me?"

He asked. The boy looked at him and his eyes widened.

"What?"

"Y-You're America…"

He said in complete shock. America laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah I am...Haha…"

The teenage boy in front of him composed himself and gave the American a smile.

"Well I'm Kyrovania. Nice to meet you."

He said as he shook his hand. Alfred tilted his head and tried to think of a time when he heard that name. Nope. He couldn't remember anything.

"...I'm a new country!"

He blurted out. America nodded in remembrance. He did remember Russia telling him about this guy. He never expected him to be so...like himself though. He imagined a deadly vicious warrior but maybe it was a good thing that he wasn't like that.

"So you're the one I've been hearing about. What's up dude?"

America asked with a cheeky grin. Kyrovania had never met anyone like this but it was actually pretty cool. Finally, someone who seemed as laid back as he was! He put down the paintbrush he was using and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Well like I said, I'm a new country and right now I was working on my country flag. Uhh...America-"

"You can call me Alfred bro. I don't care."

America said, cutting him off.

"Alright, you can call me Michael. Alfred, did you come to visit me…?"

"No, I was actually going back to my country from Russia. I was over here fighting, I guess, with him and he said he could take it from there so I chose to just go back to my country and finish the damn paperwork the boss always gives me. But I met you instead which is fucking awesome! Is this your design?"

He asked, looking at the flag Michael had painted along with the woman. The black-haired boy laughed nervously and nodded.

"It's still kind of a rough draft but we're getting there."

He said. Looking at the map, it was split into two colors down the middle. The left side was a navy blue while the right side was the color of green. There was a white circle in the middle of it.

"I'm still thinking about putting a symbol in the circle but what do you think so far?"

He asked him. Getting praise from one of the best countries in the world would be totally kickass! Alfred grinned and pumped his fist.

"It's badass bro! It's totally different from the red, white, and blue that's on mine and Scarlett's flag but I think it's great."

"Scarlett?"

Michael asked. Oh that's right, he didn't know anything about Britannia. America slung his arm over the boy's shoulder and grinned.

"Oh, she's only the most kickass, beautiful, awesome girl on the planet! You've got a lot to learn my friend and I'm gonna help ya!"

He yelled with confidence showing in the stars in his blue eyes. Michael smiled and nodded. He just became a country and now he was already an ally of the Great United States of America!? Not bad...Not bad at all…

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! F-ing violent wasn't it! Gah! But I thought Prussia was sweet to care about her and America like that because everyone always puts him as the asshole of the story. Well not in this one! And that will probably be the last chapter set in that year. Yeah, let's get a move on. God, that was a long chapter and I'm beat. Now I have to finish the state chapter and then finish my damn homework which I might remind you that I have it on spring break! Come on teach! Give me a break! Anyway, please review or comment on the story. That's why I do this. If you do, I might have another chapter out before the weekend ends! Sound good? Awesome! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**


	32. Chapter 23-5: New York's Parkour

**Hey guys! It's time for another "state chapter"! I hope you guys actually read these things because if not that would suck because then I would be wasting my time. Oh Well. Please review or comment if you want, I don't care. I only care if you do it on the main story chapters because I actually work hard on those lol. Alright, enough talking. Thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 23.5: New York's Parkour

 **(Year: 1890)**

Alfred had had a lot to do lately; particularly pertaining to the countries of the world. They all were going to have a meeting in Paris soon so he had to get ready but he was really itching to meet another state because he kind of took nearly a twenty hiatus because of all the work his boss gave him. It was freaking horrible! He had to sign thousands upon thousands of documents and also go to special secret meetings to gain land in the west. It was totally boring! But now he was going to meet one of his bigger states. New York.

"I wonder if New York is a girl or a boy…" America muttered as he held his cramped hand from all of those years from writing. He entered the big giant city where he currently had a large apartment building set up. He usually just came here to chill whenever he had had enough of Washington politics. He looked up at the tall large buildings around him as he continued to walk along the street. These things were called skyscrapers and they were a little new to the world. He personally thought they were really cool and gave props to the guys who built them. He stopped at the tallest one in the city so far and looked all the way up to the top. He smiled and blinded the sun from his eyes with his hand.

"Hey!"

America narrowed his eyes and saw someone on the roof.

"Is that you America!? Come up here!?"

The teenage boy up top screamed at the top of his lungs. Alfred was really confused but shrugged with carelessness as he made his way up the building's stairs. When he got to the top, a guy was waiting there for him. The guy, maybe a year or two older than him, had dark strawberry blonde hair and dashing aqua eyes. His build was very athletic under the suit he was wearing. Pretty professional clothes for a teen…

"And you are?" America asked.

"Man, I'm freaking New York! The name's Liam. Julia and Sophia told me you were going to visit me and I waited for you but you never came so I was just hanging out up here until I saw you down below! Where you been!?"

He asked as he gave America a handshake as well as a welcoming hug. Alfred grinned and laughed.

"Sorry dude, I've been really busy for the past few years. And I'm feeling it too…" He said as he rubbed his back. He looked at the state in front of him and smiled, "I'm surprised you're so open with me. Usually the states act surprised or panicked or...something like that…"

"Well I'm different than all of those guys because I give exactly zero fucks about staying secret haha! I'm 20 and I'm a really successful businessman who works in stock. Life's pretty good so why live it in hiding!? Oh shit, my accent isn't too annoying is it?" Liam asked as his hand came to his mouth. His cheeks turned red in embarrassment as he waited for America's reply.

"Dude, you're from New York. Of course you'll speak in a Brooklyn accent haha. And it's not that strong anyway so don't be paranoid about it. I'm America too so I basically have every accent in my country mixed together in my voice box. It's pretty complicated. Like when I sing, sometimes it comes out southern and sometimes my voice comes out like yours. But whenever I flirt with a girl, it's definitely southern which is a plus." Alfred said with a smile.

New York jumped in place and grinned widely.

"Oh damn! You're so cool! Dude, since you know me now can we hang out more often!? I want to show you my new skill!"

"Sure! And what new skill?" The blonde asked.

"This!" Liam yelled out as he stepped onto the edge of the tall building and balanced himself. He then jumped upside down and landed on his hand while keeping the same balance. His tie hung low with his hair as he stared at America's surprised face. There were no words said as Alfred ran and did the same thing alongside him on the edge.

"Oh wow, you can do it too! I'm still trying to expand my skills and I think I even got a name for it! Parkour or free-run sounds like it could work. Basically you just run across the rooftops and jump to building from building. It's like a game and it's so much fun! I do it with my girlfriend New Jersey haha." New York informed Alfred with a youthful grin.

"A girl who jumps rooftops!? She sounds cool!"

"She totally is dude! You want to meet her because I can take you to see her. I just gotta buy some stock first before we go if that's okay with you…" He told America as he got off the edge and walked to the door. America shrugged and pumped his fist.

"Are you kidding me!? I kick ass when it comes to stock!"

He told the other boy as they went to the stock market…

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Yeah I ran out of ideas again but who cares! That's almost ten states so far so 40 to go! Ugh...Please review and comment if you want and please go to the main chapter!**


	33. Chapter 24: Turning Point

**Hey guys! it is time for another chapter! Like I said, this chapter will go to the next year since I think we've spent plenty of time in 1915 and everyone just wants to get to WW2 where all of the good stuff happens right? And by that, I mean the interaction with the characters not the actual historical events because Hitler was an asshole. Trust me, he was. But yeah that kind of explains what's going on right now. And thanks so much guys for all of the reviews I have gotten for the last couple of chapters. I think it was like 6 in like 3 days which is pretty good! Most of them were short but a review is a review right!? But keep doing that! I write these stories for your feedback so it's always good to hear someone's ideas and constructive criticism. I'm still learning how to write better so tips are needed! Okay anyway, school is almost freaking over and I kind of believe that I could possibly get a chapter every single day since I don't have school! That would be kickass! Okay I'll shut up now, thanks for reading and here is the chapter! P.S. I might try a slightly different writing style so tell me if it doesn't work.**

* * *

Ch. 24: Turning Point

 **(Year: 1916)**

The silver-haired young man slid down the wall of the trench in a panting heap. blood ran down his lip but he didn't know whether it was his or someone's else. Bruises were starting to form over his aching body while scratches covered his elbows and knees. Being a country, they would heal soon but that didn't mean the pain wasn't there. Prussia tried to clear his throat as he took out a canteen of water and let the clear liquid pour down his dry as a bone throat. His brother should've listened to him when he ordered a fallback of their German troops. Handling France and Belgium wasn't as difficult so they had the opportunity to actually gain some ground. However, with Britain and Britannia in the mix, the allies were almost unstoppable. He and Germany would've already been defeated if America was there with them.

 _'Damn it...If West would only listen to me for once...'_

He thought to himself between labored breaths. To sum it all up, this sucked. No...this sucked ASS. He didn't even know where his brother was, his throat was sore from screaming all the damn time, and he hadn't had a shower in who knows how long. Trust me, when you haven't had a shower in months, you smell gross and usually look gross. Prussia was just lucky he was a country so he couldn't look ugly. Getting his breath back, he stood up slowly and expanded his arms out, the bones in them cracking loudly. He grunted and took a deep breath before walking over to the first guy he saw. The soldier was as dirty as him, if not dirtier.

"Ernst, Sie haben Deutschland gesehen? (Ernst, have you seen Germany?)" He asked the man. The soldier looked like he was in a daze with glazed over eyes. He probably couldn't hear him with all of the gunfire in the background. Gilbert repeated the question and the soldier stared at him hard for a good ten seconds before his eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh! Y-Ja, Sir. Ich entschuldige mich...Ich glaube, ich sah ihn durch die Munition Versorgung über...Wenn Sie mir nichts ausmacht, zu fragen...Wie lange werden wir hier bleiben zu gehen? (Oh! Y-Yes sir. My apologies...I think I saw him over by the ammo supply...If you don't mind me asking...How long are we going to stay here?)" He asked Prussia. God, how could he answer that truthfully? They had already been here for a few months so he had no idea when it would end. So he just gave the soldier the lamest response to any question you could ask.

"Bald. (Soon.)"

He walked away from the man and was once again alone in the maze of trenches they had built for this war. He slowly made his way over to the ammo supply, occasionally letting out a cuss word because of all the water that soiled the ground. His men were getting something called "trench foot" and it was really gross and he really didn't want to talk about it. He promised himself that he was going to force his brother to fallback the troops. He didn't even care anymore. He had a feeling the four allied countries were around here somewhere just waiting to attack him while he was tired and exhausted. Prussia stopped when a grenade came out of nowhere in front of him. He gritted his teeth and jumped away from it, his back muscles burning furiously from the explosion, He stood up and groaned while holding his lower back.

"I'm gonna kill West when I see him again," He muttered with anger in his eyes. He had even forgotten why they were even here in the first place and not somewhere else. Surely they could've infiltrated France and Belgium somewhere else. Maybe Netherlands since he was staying neutral? Or maybe Switzerland. Wait, no that would just get their asses kicked.

 _ **Random "Not-fact" of the chapter: Every person in Switzerland has at least one type of gun to shoot someone with whenever that someone gets on their lawn.**_

Prussia rolled his eyes just thinking about it. As he continued walking, his back started to heal up once more and he was feeling better by every passing second. He was alone so it gave him time to think about some things as he looked for Germany. The first thing that came to mind was Hungary.

' _Was she okay?'_

He constantly repeated those words in his mind. She was in this whole thing too. She was over in her country fighting and he knew she was a good fighter, especially with a frying pan, but Russia was strong and there was almost nothing that would stop him whenever he started killing. He physically shuddered at the thought of Russia hurting his girl. Well, she wasn't technically his girl but he liked to think she was. Just because she was married to Austria didn't mean she was taken. OKAY IT MIGHT FOR SOMEONE ELSE BUT NOT HER OKAY!? There was something about her long brown hair that always smelled like flowers that intoxicated him over to her house so he could sneak into the backyard. Everytime he saw her green eyes looking down at a plant she was watering, he got a spark in his heart and that's the only reason he ever had the courage to ask her if she wanted to do anything with him that day.

' _Fucking Austria...Always making her do chores while you sit on your lazy ass…'_ He thought to himself.

Prussia clenched his teeth and balled his fists just thinking about it. If he continued, it would depress him to no end knowing that that was probably the only girl for him and after all these years he was still trying to get with her.

"In Ordnung, füllen Sie Ihre Waffen und bereiten Angriff Menschen zu begegnen. Wir sind in Delville Holz und wir werden die britischen und Britannier hier aufhören! Wir werden dann an Boden gewinnen, indem er einige Truppen nach Süden bewegen und dann werden wir diese Bastarde umgeben und jeden einzelnen von ihnen zu vernichten. Bleiben starke Männer! (Alright, refill your guns and get ready to counter attack men. We are in Delville Wood and we will stop the British and Britannians here! We will then gain ground by moving some troops south and then we will surround those bastards and destroy every single one of them. Stay strong men!)"

That was Germany's voice. Prussia sighed and turned that direction. His brother's words made him remember that they had moved slowly from Belgium down into France. However, They basically weren't gaining any ground by doing it. The only good thing about it was that France and Belgium went back to resupplying their troops while Britain and Britannia stayed to fight. Prussia walked around the corner and saw his brother with his head in his hands. He was going to yell at him but decided to take a softer tone. He sat down next to the blonde and Germany looked at him through his fingers.

"Prussia?" He asked.

"Yeah dumbass, it's your brother," Gilbert replied with an annoyed look. Ludwig rolled his eyes and sighed, rubbing his tired eyes slowly. His blonde hair, instead of being combed back, was back down in the state he usually saw it at night and in the morning. He had to admit, he may or may not have overdid it with the gas attack a few months ago. He shouldn't have let Britannia away though. If he captured her, he could get information and possibly lure Britain into a trap using her as bait. It wasn't personal though. This was war.

"Brother, I'm going to tell you one more time to fallback and take a rest. If you don't, I'm gonna take my boot and punt it up your ass like a futeball," Prussia said calmly. Germany looked at him to see a pair of serious red eyes staring back at him. He knew his older brother wasn't kidding either because he's done it before. That was before he got muscular and was able to fight back but still.

"To tell you the truth Gilbert...I'm pretty tired right now...And I really do need a rest. We all do. But I feel like if we fallback, the allies will just keep advancing until they push us back all the way to Berlin," said Germany.

"West, we're not going to make any progress if we're all fucking exhausted and running out of ammo. I mean seriously, my heart has been aching so long that I forgot when it even started. Isn't yours!?" Prussia asked; meaning the feeling they get when a soldier of theirs dies. Germany nodded and took a deep breath. Prussia continued, "So you see what I'm trying to say? We need to take a rest and-"

"Deutschland! Preußen! Sie kommen! (Germany! Prussia! They're coming!)"

A soldier suddenly ran over to them from the trench pathway in front of them with a desperate look on his face. His leaders gave him a confused face as they had no idea what he was talking about. The allies should still be in their own trenches. The soldier stopped to rest his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. The two countries asked him again what he was talking about and he became hysterical.

"Die Alliierten greifen mit...mit...gepanzerten Autos! (The allies are attacking with...with...armored cars!)" The soldier said.

Armored cars? You mean...Oh shit...Germany and Prussia ran to the edge of their trench and looked out into "no man's land" to see an army of tanks rolling towards them. Prussia glared at Germany and didn't have to say anything to get "we're so fucked" across. Thunder sounded through the sky as dark clouds started forming together. Becoming too heavy, the rain drops fell from their cloudy homes and landed on top of the heads of the two countries. Prussia growled and threw his arms up in frustration.

"How many times is it going to fucking rain!?"

"Whoa! So we're going to use these in battle?" Scarlett asked with an astonished look on her face as she rubbed the side of the metal car with her gloved hand. Arthur nodded with a smirk on his face as he patted the thing with pride.

"Yep, she's something isn't she. We built a whole ton of these things and we're going to test them out in battle today. My engineers tell me that they are good for pushing barbed wire and other obstacles out of the way so we know it's good for at least one thing haha. Right now we only have tiny machine guns attached to them but America actually gave me some blueprints of his when I told him about it. I have to admit that they're pretty good! You want to see them?" He asked. Scarlett's eyes lit up at the sound of her best friend she hadn't seen in a while.

"O-Of course!" She blurted out happily.

Britain gave her a big smile as he got out the American blueprints. It showed a tank with more armor on it than the current version had. It was hard not to see that Alfred had added a giant long cannon in the middle of the tank, it jutting outwards in the front. It explained that the person would control the cannon from inside and that there would be another person on the multiple machine guns that were secretly hidden around the vehicle. There were also upgraded belts around the wheels of the tank so it could move around better and faster. He thought this out pretty thoroughly.

"Wow, this looks awesome! I'm not surprised though. Alfie's always been full of good ideas," Scarlett exclaimed with a knowing smile on her face. The country beside her also smiled and rolled the blueprint up, stowing it away into his bag or satchel...whatever the hell those things were called. Scarlett leaned her arms on the tank beside her and brushed her hair with her hand. The blonde in front of her suddenly stopped what he was doing and chuckled at her like he knew something was up. She narrowed her eyes at him and he leaned on the tank as well.

"So you call him 'Alfie' now? Don't you think that's a little..." He trailed off.

"Cute? I know. I kind of made it his nickname a few years ago. He doesn't seem to mind," She said. He hummed in response.

"I don't know, it kind of sounds like a nickname a girl would give to her boyfriend."

Scarlett's white face burned bright red.

"N-No it doesn't...Just forget it okay?" She stuttered in shyness. She cleared her throat and changed the subject.

"...Anyway, I've noticed that he's also warming up to you Britain. It's so nice to see you two actually getting along for once."

"Oh yes! It's a breath of fresh air having a decent conversation with the little rascal after all of these years, even if he's a little loud when he speaks..." England trailed off again. Scarlett giggled and shook her head.

"I like his loudness. I think it makes him bold and gives him a unique personality. The only bad part about it is whenever he gets mad about something. If that happens, he's kind of scary! Although, my assistants say I'm pretty scary when I get mad too so I guess it's not just him. You're angry all the time so you're not scary at all hehe."

"I'm not angry all the time! Everyone just likes to piss me off! That's all..." Britain countered rather poorly.

He turned and started putting bullets in one of the pistols he carried around while Scarlett stood there not knowing what to do. She took a deep breath through her nose and her eyes went wide. She slapped her hands on her face and whimpered.

"What the hell is that smell!?" She screamed in a high-pitched tone. Arthur smirked and closed the chamber of his gun again.

"That's you love. When's the last time you took a shower?" He asked. Her widen eyes couldn't go any wider so her pupils grew in size.

"Uhhh...T-The day we left to help Belgium and France," She said slowly. She crossed her arms and gave an exaggerated huff as she stomped her foot on the muddy ground.

"...Well that just won't do!"

"Well where the hell are you going to get water and soap?" Britain asked, his face becoming worried that she might do something crazy. She thought for a minute before calling one of her soldiers over to her. Surely, she wasn't going to make him scrub the dirt off of her.

"Alex, do you still have the soap I told all of you to keep in your bag in case you needed it?"

"Yes milady," The soldier said with a nod. Scarlett smiled and put on a teasing pout on her face. Britain's eyebrows furrowed as he watched the female country bring her arms together in a sense where she probably flirted with someone while doing that. She closed her thighs together and moved like she had to go to the bathroom or something. He had to stop looking when he realized he was starting to blush.

"Would you mind letting me use it to clean myself off please~" She said so innocently that an angel had nothing on her. The soldier, Alex, fell to the ground accidently and quickly apologized with a red face.

"I'm so sorry! Y-Yes milady! H-Here you go!" He yelled as he dug through his bag and brought out a medium-sized bar of "Britannian soap". He handed it to her all red-faced and smiled when she pecked his cheek in thanks. Arthur rolled his eyes at the whole ridiculous scene but it made him wonder what he could make some of the girls back home do for him. Nothing perverted if that's what you were thinking! Of course not...

"Thank you so much! Now can you take this bucket and scoop up some of the water in the trench?"

"The trench milady? Is there not a cleaner water source around here?" The soldier asked in concern. Scarlett shook her head and sighed.

"I wouldn't want to waste any of our water supply on me so the trench water will have to do. I'll make sure you get an award when we finish all of this okay?"

She told him sweetly.

"I'll go get that water for you right now! You're so generous Britannia!" He yelled as he ran off to get some trench water. Scarlett slapped her hands together in a job well done while Britain stared at her with both an impressed expression and a look of disbelief. She turned around to look at him and raised her eyebrow in question.

"What?"

"I can't believe you just did that! Do you know how discrediting it is to see the girl you raised for nearly a hundred years acting like a...like a...a girl who just got amnesia and needs everyone to do everything for her!? It's impractical at best!" He yelled to her. She smiled and shrugged, not even trying to argue with him. He threw his arms up as it started raining on their side of the trench. The clouds above were moving at a very slow pace so it would probably hover above them for quite some time. Britain mumbled something about it always raining while Scarlett brushed her fingers through her hair to try to get the dirt that was intertwined into her golden locks out. It was slippery so it wasn't uncommon to slip on your ass and get mud covered all over you. A few moments later, Alex ran up to her with a bucket that contained some clear-looking water in it. Scarlett brought her head back in surprise and smiled.

"Where did you get this clear water?" She asked him with widened eyes.

"The rain. It rained so much over where I was at that it didn't take much to fill the bucket. I thought it would be better if you used this instead," He said with a pink hue on his cheeks. She threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. She then patted his shoulder and he left to get ready for the upcoming battle. She set the bucket of water in front of her and unwrapped the soap from its wrapper. She gave Arthur an expecting look and he rolled his eyes as he took out a sponge from his bag and tossed it to her. No one knows why he keeps a sponge in his bag but speculation says that he has OCD and cleans whatever he thinks is dirty. Guess he forgot about his little obsession when it came to war. Scarlett plunged the sponge in the bucket and then twisted the water out all over her. Her long blonde hair absorbed the water and it started to gain its usual bright shine in it again. She wiped the water out of her eyes and glanced over at Britain who was literally staring at her as she washed up.

"Look away Arthur! Jesus! It's not like I'm naked or anything!" She screamed.

He gasped and turned around fast without saying something in his smartass tone of voice. Scarlett huffed and continued pouring water on herself before she added the soap to the water and dipped the sponge in it again. She lifted it and started to scrub her face, arms, and hair. She looked at her clothes and they probably smelled too so with a shrug she just started to scrub her clothes while they were still on and under them. The water in the bucket was starting to turn brown and that made her really realize just how dirty she was. She would probably get dirty after this battle they were about to do but not as dirty as she could've been. There's a difference.

"This is so freaking gross...For real..." She said to herself when she poured the bucket over her head and rinsed her clean, or mostly clean, body off. Now she was drenched, soaking wet, and it just so happened that a few soldiers decided that they were going to surprise the two countries with chocolate that they had found in one of the French supply rooms. Maybe they would get a raise but INSTEAD they find one of the countries soaking wet with her clothes stuck close to her fit body.

"Holy shit," One of them said in love-struck.

Scarlett stopped ringing out her hair to look at the soldiers who stared at her with hearts in their eyes.

"Oh! Hey guys, what's up!?" She asked with a smile that could make the rain around them hot. The first four soldiers stood straight up in respect while the other two passed out.

"U-Uh we found some chocolate in one of the French supply rooms and we were wondering if you two wanted some!"

One of the men yelled out. Scarlet looked at Arthur and smiled.

"Yeah! That would be cool but I think we would be more happy if you guys ate it instead. Give a piece to every soldier you see so they'll be strong for this battle. And I know all of you so you'll get a little bonus when this whole thing is over okay? Now, get ready for war guys, it looks like we're going to be fighting in the rain again," She told them with a sigh. They nodded with smiles and left, dragging their two friends away. Turning to Britain, Scarlett groaned and marched in place.

"Can we just get this battle started already!? The readers are starting to get impatient!" She yelled out.

Britain tilted his head.

"What readers?" He asked.

Scarlett stopped for a second before shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Nothing! It's nothing! Are you ready to kick some German ass or what!?"

I'm ready if you're ready love," he replied back to her with a confident smirk. He stuffed two pistols in his belt and picked up one of the shotguns he had placed in a row on the ground. He cocked it and rubbed the grip fondly.

"I'm going with the shotgun this time."

"Pshh, that's such a cheap shot. I think I'll go with a typical machine gun this time instead of just my pistol and knife. That shit gets tiring. Oh man! It feels so good to have all that grime and dirt off of me. I feel like a whole new 'me' if that makes any sense! You want to wash up Arthur because the rain just filled up the bucket again and I still have a full bar of soap. With all that dirt on you, you'd probably feel lighter haha!" She laughed.

Britain shook his head and stretched his arms out.

"I probably will after. We're both going to need baths after this battle anyway. AND I'M NOT THAT DIRTY YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Britannia ignored him and slapped the tank with her hand a couple of times. A few seconds later, someone lifted the hatch and listened for orders from his two leaders. There was a person in there the whole time!? Britain gave the man his orders and closed the hatch again. He called for the other tanks to follow and soon the frontline was lined up with the badass machines. Seeing that the time was right and everything was quiet over from the German side of the trench, England yelled for the tanks to attack and they finally rolled over the tiny slope onto "no man's land". The dark clouds above them moved with the tanks as if they were following them and it started to rain on the other side of the trenches. And this is not some piss poor rain, this is like hurricane rain. Yeah, that kind. Britain and Britannia both ran in the front as they jumped over to the other side only to find Germany and Prussia standing on their frontlines as well.

"Scarlett! I'll get Germany! You get Prussia!" Britain yelled.

Scarlett nodded as she turned her attention to the boy with silver hair. His red eyes widened when he realized two things: 1. That the girl in front of him was Britannia and 2. That she was going to jump on top of him! He quickly got out of the way and she started to throw lousy punches on purpose. All he had to do was deflect and block them weakly. He stared at her as she acted like she was trying her best.

"What the hell are you doing Scarlett?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well you don't actually expect me to hurt you do you? I'm just kind of acting like I'm trying so Britain doesn't get mad at me so play along damn it!"

"You're so crazy! But that's genius! I told my brother to fallback and he was going to listen to me but you guys attacked like right at the wrong moment so that sucks but I'm totally getting to him Scarlett! And whoa! How are you so clean!? Don't tell me you have soap!" He yelled in disbelief. She nodded and, without anybody looking, slipped him the bar of soap using her superb secrecy skills. Prussia's face practically bursted with happiness as he snuggled the bar of soap against his military uniform chest pocket. He whispered a tiny "thank you" before returning the weak punches Scarlett was throwing at him. Britain growled their way and threw his arms up in protest.

"I'm over here having a savage fight with Ludwig and you two are holding a conversation like you would after fucking church on Sunday! Get it together!" He told them as he punched Ludwig and threw him to the ground. Scarlett and Gilbert looked at each other and started "fake fighting" again because they kind of promised not to hurt each other ever. That would probably change but not today! The tanks behind them started shooting some soldiers in front of them but their guns weren't aimed accurately and some of the bullets went rogue.

"Fuck! We need to get that fixed!" Britain yelled.

He got low to the ground as Germany rubbed his punched cheek. Prussia pulled Britannia to the ground to dodge a few bullets that had been shot their way. The tanks rolled forward and tore apart the defense wire and structures that the Germans had put up. Dirt and mud flew everywhere all over everyone who was there and that really pissed off Scarlett because she just got clean a few minutes ago. Wiping the mud off her body with a face of disgust, she looked at Britain who was doing pretty good in his fight with Germany. Germany looked a little off today so he was getting his ass kicked. Her fight with Prussia on the other hand wasn't going anywhere because it wasn't really a fight. They both just pretended to punch each other while watching Britain and Germany's fight. The tanks were really getting annoying this time as they kept getting stuck in the sticky mud. What a pain in the ass! So America was right in his blueprints when he explained that it needed better guns, better mobility, and more armor. This is why he should've been in the war in the first place to help out but Scarlett still hoped that he would eventually.

"Is that all you got you son of a bitch!?" Britain yelled as he landed an uppercut on Germany's jaw. Ludwig hit the ground with a pained grunt and he coughed up some blood from his mouth. He groaned and stood back up, his vision going blurry. Prussia was right when he said he was trying too hard. He shook his head, trying to regain his consciousness as Arthur punched him in his chest. He groaned again from the pain and forced himself to push Britain back to give him some room.

"Zurückfallen Männer! (Fallback men!)" He called out.

Prussia's sigh of relief after his brother said that told Scarlett he was waiting for this to happen. He gave her a wink before turning back and running the other way. She smiled and chuckled under her breath as she watched him leave. She looked at Germany and he was shooting back at Britain who was shooting back with his shotgun. She took out her machine gun and pointed it at the German. She almost never missed, but she didn't usually try her hawk-eye accuracy on countries. She pulled the trigger and one of the bullets hit Germany's arm before he turned to look at her. Ludwig yelped and flew backwards as he dodged the rest of the bullets just barely. He pointed his gun at her and shot a few times. Though, none of them hit Scarlett thankfully. Blood ran down his arm as Ludwig threw a grenade at Arthur and sprinted away.

"Arthur, watch out!" Scarlett yelled.

Britain's green eyes widened a bit as he dove out of the way. He was pushed a little by the impact of the explosion, but other than that he was alright. He hit the ground and his face hit the dirt with a thud. Scarlett ran over to him and helped him up, wiping the wet dirt and mud of the ground off of him. He looked a mess.

"Are you okay!?"

He laid his head on her shoulder and took a deep breath in and then exhaled.

"Y-yeah...I'm good..." He said. She felt herself smile as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. His limp arms weakly returned the motion and they stayed there like that. Either his fight with Germany was that tiring or he was just getting old despite being 23 years old forever.

"I'm glad. Since they're retreating does that mean we win this battle?" Scarlett asked him.

He nodded.

"Yeah, we won. We finally fucking won something after all of these months. Now I feel like sleeping but I can't but I want to."

He was starting to sound delusional.

"...And Scarlett?"

"Yeah Britain?" Scarlett answered to him.

"Our tanks need a lot of work..." He muttered with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I noticed haha."

* * *

America helped Kyrovania hoist up his newly printed flag over his unique capital building. The country had just made the flag design official and it consisted of the colors white, green, and blue. Once it was hoisted all the way up to the top of the pole, Alfred wiped the sweat off his forehead and grinned.

"Awesome bro! You're totally an official country now!" He yelled out in excitement.

Michael grinned alongside him and pumped his fists.

"Hell yeah I am!"

Since America decided to teach Kyrovania the basics of being a country ever since he met him, the teenage boy has grown to act pretty much like America in a lot of ways; especially in the way he talks. America knew his boss would be pissed that he overstayed his visit but he could take any punishment his boss could throw at him if there was one. The main reason Alfred stayed was because he wanted to make sure that Michael had a fair chance of being a country instead of being conquered by someone early on. Then he would have to go through the whole process of trying to gain his independence just like he, Alfred, had to do himself many years back.

"Do you think we can continue that training from earlier dude?" Michael asked the other teenage boy. Alfred nodded and jumped off the roof of the building, landing perfectly on his feet on the ground. He expected to see Michael just walk down the building like a normal person but instead he found his friend landing right beside him.

"Whoa bro! I didn't think you had it in you to jump from that height!"

"It was no prob. I like heights actually." Michael said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah? Me too!" Alfred said back to him with a smile. They both walked over to the training field where they did all of their army training. Kyrovania's men were already working out with each other as their daily routine. At the very beginning, America showed Kyrovania and his men how to be strong like himself. He used the same method Prussia used on him during the revolutionary war and boy did it work wonders! Michael could probably run ten miles without stopping for a break! But the training still continued because Alfred knew that they weren't up to their full potential.

 _ **Important tip for training and battle: Always wear gloves!**_

Preferably black or brown ones to be exact but it didn't really matter that much. All the countries wore them.

"Alright, start out with a lap around the town and then we'll get started," Alfred instructed.

The men still groaned and sighed from having to do this every day but they would get used to it. They had been doing this for months after all. America smiled and sat criss-crossed on the soft grass, sprawling his arms out to lean on them as he stared up at the sky. It was clear and sunny. The perfect weather to fly in. Speaking of flying, he had sent a letter to his country, via bald eagle, that he needed a plane to get him back to the white house. Apparently, Germany was causing trouble with some of his citizens and he didn't like that. Not one bit. He hadn't told Kyrovania that he was leaving soon though. He had to know the American couldn't stay forever right?

"Finished!"

Alfred jumped in his place and tore his eyes away from the sky to look at Michael. He smiled and looked at his watch.

 _ **3:36**_

"Wow! That's a new record. Three minutes and thirty-six seconds this time! Good job bro! A country must be fast when he travels so you're doing great!"

"Thanks America. I was really easy this time. I think I'm getting the hang of it! When do you think I-" Michael stopped when he saw something he had never seen before in the sky. America hummed in confusion at the boy's face before following his eyes to see a plane headed towards them.

'Right on time.'

He thought to himself as he stood up from the bright green grass and stretched his muscles. He chuckled when he saw that Michael was still staring at the thing with big eyes like a kid at a candy store. He was new in the world so it was no surprise that he had never seen an airplane before. The plane lowered itself down to the ground and rolled past to the two countries before skidding to a stop. America ran over to it and fist bumped the pilot who was starting to unbuckle himself from the cockpit.

"What is that thing and when can I ride in it?" Michael asked with a look of awe in his eyes. Alfred laughed and gave the boy a hug.

"When I come back, I'll help you build one and then teach you how to fly it."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Asked Kyrovania. America nodded with a sigh.

"I have to go back to my country and help my dudes over there settle some things out with Germany. He's been causing some events that haven't made my people too happy and I also felt it when he sunk a ship my people were on called the _Lusitania._ I know I didn't tell you sooner but I'll keep in touch with you, alright bro? It was fun teaching you basically everything I know except for learning the other languages which is a real bitch, believe me." The American said with an exhausted look. The boy in front of him smiled and shrugged.

"I had fun learning dude and I'll keep going. And I can't wait to ride this badass looking thing. I've always wanted to be in the sky for some reason. It's kind of like a dream of mine." Michael said as he stared at the airplane beside him. He looked at America and his face changed. He asked, "And what did you mean by 'you felt it' when Germany sank that ship? You weren't there."

America shifted from his left foot to his right.

"Well that part is complicated. See, as a country you feel and know all of your citizens like family and they treat you like family as well. The bad part about that is when a number of them die in an event or a battle you feel it in your heart and I swear it's the worst feeling you will ever experience. There's no training for that kind of pain bro. But that is why you have to strive to protect them at all costs. You will make some mistakes sometimes but your people will forgive you because they know you're doing everything that you can for them. You know what I'm saying?" He asked to be reassured.

Michael nodded with a smile. America grinned his signature smile and put on his brown pilot hat that was his favorite. It fit him quite nicely and it probably made even more girls go after him then there already were. He turned to hop in his plane but Kyrovania stopped him and he turned back around.

"Yeah bro? You're not gonna cry on me since I'm leaving are you?"

Michael brought his head back in surprise and shook his head.

"No! Are you kidding? Haha, I was just making sure that you got this document that we both signed for our countries to be allies."

He gave Alfred the paper and took a step back from the plane. Alfred nodded and hopped into the cockpit, stuffing the paper in his pocket while his copilot got in the back seat. He strapped on his goggles and started the engine back up. Turning to Michael, he smiled and rested his arm on the side of the plane.

"While I'm gone, don't be too shy to introduce yourself to other countries like me! Most of them will give you a warm welcome just as long as you don't piss them off! Also! Try to find yourself a girl while you can! It's rough out there since there are more guy countries than girl ones! I know two certain Russian beauties to the east of you so maybe you could go meet them! Just watch out for their brother though! He's cool like us but he might kick your ass if you don't get his permission first. Alright, see ya later dude!" America yelled over the propeller of his plane as he took off. His plane lifted off of the Kyrovanian ground and headed east for the United States. Michael watched the plane leave with a smile on his face. He looked eastward and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Two Russian Beauties huh? I could definitely check that shit out."

* * *

In Alfred's plane, he was happy to be heading back home again. Kyrovania's food was good but nothing beat his own American cuisine. Not even France or Italy's awesome cooking! He couldn't stop smiling as he bounced in his seat uncontrollably.

'I sounded so passionate and wise back there! If only I could sound that way near the other countries or even Scarlett!'

He thought to himself in his own confidence. The thing he had to focus on right now though was getting more involved with helping the allies out in this war. He was already sending them supplies but he still felt that wasn't enough. He never stopped thinking about Britain or Scarlett and how they were doing on the battlefield. He even thought about France but then he would have nightmares of the French country trying to rape him again. He shook all of the thoughts out of his head as he continued flying, this time over Alaska. Almost home.

"Next stop! Me!"

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Damn that was long but it came out earlier because I got some reviews from you guys which is awesome! Please keep it up! That's why stories so I can get your feedback and to just let my mind out onto the computer screen. That sounds kind of gross I know but you get what I mean so please don't forget to review and comment. It makes my day seeing a reply or a private message from one of you guys so please make my day! Like I said, I changed the format of my writing a little bit by not making a new line every time someone spoke. Instead, I just added it onto the paragraph like I feel like it should be. If you liked it the other way, please tell me and I will fix it because it's easier to see when it's all spaced out. Okay, it's Sunday, it's 11:53 and I got to get up at 6 for school so I'll leave it here and I will see you guys next time! Year: 1917 here we come!**


	34. Chapter 24-4: New Jersey's Sweet Tooth

**Hey guys! It is time for another "state" chapter! Yeah, I know I always start off with the same introduction for these chapters but I gotta let y'all know! Please review or comment on the chapter and thanks so much for reading! Here is the chapter!**

Ch. 24.5: New Jersey's Sweet Tooth

 **(Year: 1890)**

Once America had bought all of the stocks from the stock market with New York, the two set off towards New Jersey to meet the state's girlfriend. America had time to visit one more country before he had to go to that, probably boring, meeting. He really liked meeting a new state because then he would make a new friend and if you didn't count any of the states as friends that left Scarlett, Japan, and a whale. Yeah a whale! He found it in Japan while he was over there and then he brought him home. Now, "whale dude" lives in his backyard swimming pool. It's pretty cool actually!

Getting back to the two guys, they traveled all the way to Trenton, New Jersey which wasn't that far away from New York City; only 67 miles. And having "super speed" really helped the country and the state. Although being a state, New York wasn't as quick as America so the country had to hold back on running too fast.

"This is her house here."

New York said with a grin as they walked up to the front door of the giant house. She looked to be really rich like all the other states, except West Virginia of course. A girl came to the door and she was very pretty. She had long dark hair with a hint of bluish-purple in it. Hmm how creative. Her eyes were a dark blue that made her hair shine through. Her eyes widened just a bit when she saw America but she calmed down when Liam told her to calm down before she could freak out. Usually telling a girl to calm down was the WRONG thing to do but she didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"What's up dudette! I'm pretty sure you know who I am so who are you?" He asked her. She shifted on her right food and brushed her side bang out of her pretty eyes.

"My name's Nicole. It's nice to meet you."

She said before she suddenly blew a bubble with her gum. She sure was casual with someone she just met.

"Haha...Yeah, chewing gum is kind of her thing," Liam told Alfred as they walked inside. Because she was New York's girlfriend, America just decided to give her a handshake instead of a hug this time. It was the right thing to do. She smiled and walked over to her kitchen. The two guys sat down on the very expensive couch and she came bag with a bowl of candy and sweets.

"I have like the biggest sweet tooth out of all of the states. I'm so glad I have a good metabolism," she told him. America's face brightened in response and he sat up.

"I have one too! I eat like all the time! It's fucking great!"

"Isn't it?" She asked with a grin as she popped a hard piece of flavored candy in her mouth. Liam did the same and the three of them just sat there sucking on a piece of candy like five year-olds. She asked Alfred about some stuff pertaining to candy like how far was the country in into making the perfect chocolate bar and he always had an answer for her. New York just sat here beside her, gently rubbing her hand and scanning his eyes over his finance report. He was young but he acted pretty mature.

"So then he pulled me in the chocolate pond and my clothes flew off!"

America made an over-dramatic motion with his hands as he explained to Nicole what happened with Pennsylvania. That state might be a rival for her in the candy department. Nicole's eyes lightened up at the sound of a chocolate pond.

"Holy shit, are you serious? I want you to take me to him soon! Liam, take me to this chocolate man."

"Hold on baby, I'm trying to balance this stupid budget," her boyfriend replied with an annoyed look on his young face. America laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I would take you there but I just don't have the time anymore. Like, I won't get to meet another state for probably another year which is going to suck! I've only met like…" Alfred started counting states on his fingers, "...like almost 15 states! I still have a shitload to go!"

New Jersey put on a thinking face and then looked up.

"What?" He asked her.

"Nothing I was just trying to figure out how the other could bring all of the states together so it could be a real big state chapter instead of just mini ones," she told him. He tilted his head a bit and narrowed his bright blue eyes at her.

"What do you mean by the author and what chapters!?"

Nicole's eyes suddenly widened and she laughed nervously.

"Umm, it's getting late. Maybe you should head on home America."

She pushed him to the door and he started to protest when she managed to get him outside. He turned and whined.

"Wait, at least tell me what you think of me now that we've met!" He said desperately. She thought for a second before her face became neutral.

"Well what do you think of my hair color?" She asked him with the same face. He brought his head back in surprise of the question but answered truthfully, "I think it looks kind of sexy."

She grinned and took ahold of the door with her hand.

"Okay then, I like you. Come visit again America! And bring me some candy when you do!"

And with that, she closed the door, leaving him in a daze. He turned around and started walking to the White House.

"I don't know what the hell just happened but I should probably get ready for that world meeting…"

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Please review or comment! Thanks for reading! GO. TO. THE. NEXT. MAIN. CHAPTER. NOW. PLEASE.**


	35. Chapter 25: The Zimmermann Note

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter of Britannia! We're starting the year 1917 now where America joins the war! So you will see more of him for now on and he and Scarlett's relationship will strengthen even more. Hopefully I can come up with something good or else you guys will get pissed at me. So I was talking to my Dad and he said he might put me in a student exchange program where I would study in Japan for six months! That sounds cool but I'll be a senior next year and I have friends here so I gotta think about it. Anyway, please review or comment on the story and tell me what I can do better. I swear that the story isn't perfect so please tell me when I make a mistake. Also, do you guys think I need to change the story avatar picture? I feel like I need to but if you have any suggestions from like Pinterest or DeviantArt or even your own art that would be amazing! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chaper!**

* * *

Ch. 25: The Zimmermann Note

 **(Year: 1917)**

"Wow! It feels so nice to be back in my capital city of London!" Britain exclaimed as he stretched his arms out happily, his bones popping faintly beneath his skin. Britannia stepped onto dry land after him with the same smile. She loved seeing him so happy.

"I'm just glad we get to take a little break…" She told him.

The two countries had won some recent victories against the German army and therefore pushed them back foot by foot. The Germans were now recovering from their chain of losses while the English forces could take a breather. They were pretty thinned out too but luckily their bravery shined through.

"We need to send more troops over there, but other than that we're good! Come on love, let's go have a decent cup of tea for once! Oh god, I love hearing myself say that!"

Arthur said cheerfully. Scarlett kept her arms behind her back as she walked beside the blonde man.

"Actually, I think we need _actual_ showers before we do that. I still have mud in places I'd rather not talk about and I might as well start on the letters…" She said the last few words quietly. Britain gave her a glance out of the corner of his eye.

"Letters?" He asked in curiosity.

She nodded her head.

"I plan on writing a personal letter to every single family who has lost one of their loved ones. It's the least I could do for the sacrifice they gave for their country. I'm so proud of them." She said while holding her heart. England smiled and patted her on the back gently.

"And I'm so proud of you Scarlett. You're so kind and brave. I couldn't have asked for a better 'daughter' than you."

Scarlett wiped away a tear from her eye and giggled a bit.

"Hehe, remember when I used to call you 'Daddy'?" She asked Britain. He smiled down at the ground and nodded his head. How could he forget something as cute as that? He told her he always would and ruffled her hair, which she hated. She slapped his hand away with an annoyed look but ended up laughing after a few seconds.

The two traveled all the way to Buckingham Palace and there they were greeted by very nonchalant red-uniformed guards. Scarlett really liked trying to make them smile and she always succeeded somehow. Her secret? She rubbed their big furry black hats and acted as if they were cats. That always got them smiling at her cute blushing face. People inside the palace were surprised to see their country come in after almost a year of fighting over in mainland Europe.

"Britain sir! Oh I'm so glad you and Lady Britannia are back safe and sound! We got your letters but they're just not the same. I will start a bath for the both of you and you both will have a cup of tea waiting for you in the courtyard!" One of the butlers said with a nod of his head. Britain inhaled deeply with a smile and sighed without any stress evident on his face.

"It...is good to be home," He told the blonde girl behind him who nodded in agreement.

"I agree! I just wish I was at my _actual home_. I'll take a quick bath and see you in the courtyard in maybe half an hour?"

She said in a questioning tone. He nodded and they both were on their way to get totally clean for the first time in months. An old-looking man led Scarlett through the brilliant halls until they reached a door on the second level. He opened the door and presented the room to her. It was pretty big. The bathtub looked like it could fit two cars if you tried hard enough. A big window had a view of the street outside with four guards down below guarding the side entrance. The toilet and sink were both a gold-silvery color and they looked cleaner than Scarlett's hair right now.

How appealing…

Next to the toilet was a similar looking toilet but not exactly; it was probably the bidet. She turned her head up and wasn't surprised to see that even the bathrooms had sparkly chandeliers. Looking back down at the tub, it was already filled with warm steamy water. She smiled in relief as she took off her military clothes slowly. Her aching muscles made her undressing slower than usual. Once she was bare, she got in the tub and a groan fell from her mouth involuntarily. The water burned her skin in a satisfying way and the temperature soothed her muscles. She wished she could just lay there forever but she promised Arthur that she would be in the courtyard in half an hour. She grabbed the soap and washed her whole body _very_ throughly like her life depended on it. She paid particular attention to her hair and face. She must have scrubbed for ten minutes before she felt herself completely pure again. She drained the dirty water down the drain and rinsed herself off one more time just to make sure she was clean again. Once done, she got out and put on a new pair of clothes which just consisted of a short white periwinkle dress that covered her shoulders with matching shoes. It was the most comfortable thing they had at the palace as of now. She slipped on two solid white gloves with floral designs on top of them. Lastly, she tied her hair in a pony tail with a tiny white bow.

"Holy crap! I totally forgot how good I look!"

She screamed in excitement as she checked herself out in the mirror. She looked pretty good in white. Well frankly, she looked good in every color.

Scarlett made sure her hair was dry and looking good before going down to the courtyard. The English servants had set out a small table with two chairs placed opposite of each other. A delicate glass teapot and two teacups were on the table.

"Britain…"

She whispered to herself as she saw him sitting there, sipping on his cup of tea. He had a white suit on with a black shirt under it and his hair was still slightly damp from his bath. She walked over to him with a smile and sat down, making sure the end of her dress was positioned properly before sitting.

"Have a nice bath?" He asked her.

"Oh yes, it was awesome! I feel all clean now! It was really refreshing. How about you?"

He took another sip of his tea and grinned, "Mine was rather nice once I got all the dirt and mud out of my...well everywhere I suppose! Now just having a cup of tea on a day like this is a dream come true."

He motioned his hands at the bright blue sky with the sun shining brightly above them. Scarlett was surprised that it wasn't raining but she knew it would sometime in the week. It always did. She dropped two sugar cubes in her dark tea and stirred while pouring some milk in her cup as well. The darkened color softened as she tapped the spoon on the edge of the white glass tea cup and set it down on the napkin next to it. She took soft sips every few seconds, the liquid running down her throat unopposed.

"So...When do you think this whole war will end?" She asked out of the blue. Britain closed his eyes and set his cup down, crossing his arms and putting on a "thinking" expression on his face.

"Well judging by our recent wins, I'd say it shouldn't take as long as I thought it would. However, France is still open for invasion and the old frog doesn't look that good. I'm just concluding this by the last time we saw him. As for Belgium and Luxembourg, they seem to be...okay...for now. If Germany tries to touch her again I swear…"

He gritted his teeth and tightened his fist. Scarlett rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Settle down lover boy, she'll be fine," she said. He loosened his "macho" behavior and sat back in his seat with the same gentleman-like look he always had on. The both of them continued to drink their tea before one of Britain's servants suddenly appeared from one of the doors leading to the inside. He was carrying a letter in his hand with a Royal British seal on it. It must be an important message.

"Sir, a message from Room 40."

Britain's eyes widened a bit as he took the letter and started opening it. Scarlett visibly groaned as she awaited something horrible. Room 40 is a place that specializes in encryption analysis and since they were at war it probably had something to do with that. She leaned her elbows on the table and stared at him as he read the letter.

"Please don't tell me we have to go into battle again. We just got back!" She whined. Britain shook his head and hummed in thought.

"No, but it looks like someone else will be," he said. She narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He set the letter on the table and she picked it up to read it. Her eyes went left to right as she read the translated telegraph. It basically said that Mexico should attack America, and if they did that they would be promised all of their land that they had lost the last time the two countries fought with one another. And all of this was coming from Germany and its foreign secretary. She looked up from reading.

"We need to send this to America."

"Yes, I will send it to him right now. Come with me," Arthur told her as they stood up from their "tea time" and walked all the way to Britain's personal telegraph and telephone. Each country had their own so they could communicate with each other without any normal people interfering. Britain picked up his phone and and swiped America's number quickly and carefully. Scarlett stood idly by, watching England wait for the teenage country to pick up.

"Yo?"

She heard from the other line and couldn't help but giggle. Britain gave her a look before he started talking.

"America, listen to me because this is very important. We have just intercepted a telegram from the foreign secretary of Germany."

"And?" America asked in suspicion. Britain continued,

"And it is asking Mexico that in case you ever got in a war with Germany, that it should attack you and the Germans would give them the whole southwestern region of your country in return!" Britain yelled into the phone frantically. There was silence for a few seconds before Alfred's voice was heard again.

"What? You've got to be kidding me. Do you have the telegram so I can see it?" He asked. Britain told him he did and would send it right now.

"Okay I got it. Hold on a sec." America told Arthur followed by silence. It took the American five minutes before he got back on the phone. Hopefully he had something good to say about it.

"Okay I'm on my way over there. My boss said this is basically the last straw and we will make our case in congress to make a declaration of war. They have been attacking our ships with their submarines so we're all kind of pissed over here...I will round all of my troops here at home but I will be there by myself in a couple of days. I hope you don't mind me flying there do you dude?"

"Of course not!" Britain said, almost happily. Finally America was getting in the war! This was the greatest news he had heard all day! Not only would this give them an edge but it would also almost guarantee their win in the war!

"Alright bro, I'm coming over there."

"Please hurry! I want to see you!" Scarlett said into the phone with a laugh.

"Whoa, is that you Scarlett!? Man, I haven't seen you in like two years! I won't be there in a couple of days, I'll be there tonight!"

"But that's impossible Alfie!"

You could hear him shuffling around the place from the British end of the phone.

"I don't care, I'll make it work!"

After that, he hung up the phone and the line went dead. Scarlett and Arthur both looked at each other like, "There's no way he's going to get here tonight", but knowing him he would probably prove them wrong…

* * *

Keeping his promise, Alfred arrived in Britain at about 11:12 at night on the airport runway. The only weird thing about it was he came without his plane! He literally came from the clouds and landed on the runway! What the hell!? The guards that were waiting for him fell to the ground in shock and he had to help them up.

"America sir...How in the...Where-"

"I can explain haha," he laughed. And he did. He told him that to get to England so quickly, he had to literally over-ride his engines so the plane would go faster. The turbines of his planes moved so fast at an altitude not fit for that speed and it simply blew up right when he was about to enter the country, but it was okay because he had run out of fuel anyway and the blown up parts went into the ocean instead of hitting someone in the head. The last part of his explanation was tricky. However, being the awesome country he was he dived out the plane with his parachute and swinged his body in a way that actually made him go higher with the wind. Once he got over London, he planned on just landing safely on the ground with his parachute but some dumbass bird decided to peck at it and it popped so he had to unstrap himself in mid-air and then land perfectly on the ground, which he did.

"And that is how I got here so quickly. Good thing I'm a country or I'd be totally screwed dudes!" He said loudly to the guards, putting both of his arms behind his head as he walked. The two British guards looked at each other and then continued escorting the country to Buckingham Palace where Britain and Britannia would be waiting. Once there, he set his stuff down that he had been carrying this whole time and cleared his throat. There were only a few lights on since it was so late. He looked around the grand staircase and in the rooms behind that. Nope. Nobody in there. He turned to the front door and checked the two rooms on that side of the giant room.

"Alfred! You're here!"

Alfred turned to see Scarlett at the top of the stairs with a big smile on her face. He felt himself have the same smile as she ran down the stairs and gave him a huge hug. She nuzzled her face in his neck and they stayed like that longer than any hug should be. They hadn't seen each other for two years so it was necessary.

"You look really pretty Scarlett, as always…" He told her. He couldn't see it but her cheeks were burning so much he might have been able to feel it. She thanked him as they pulled back their heads and looked into each other's eyes.

"I don't know how, but I knew you would get here tonight," she told him. He shrugged his broad shoulders and laughed nervously.

"It's a long story...Where's Britain?"

"Oh, he's probably in his study reading a book. He hasn't changed a bit."

She grabbed his hand and took him upstairs to find Arthur. She looked at him as they walked and didn't let go of his hand.

"We seriously need to catch up! So you plan on getting in the war too? How good is your army?"

"Well it's not much right now because we haven't really been doing anything military-wise. However, I've ordered for every base to gather up their troops and we'll probably have a draft in a month or two. Our declaration of war hasn't been "declared" yet but yeah I'm finally here to help...I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner Scarlett…" He apologized. Scarlett shook her head, her blond hair swinging side-to-side. She looked at him and said, "I'm just glad you're here. Don't feel bad about anything else okay?"

She tightened her grip around his hand and he nodded. Scarlett peeked her head in the only room that had light coming from it and saw Britain sitting in his chair reading his books. He was wearing glasses and for some reason he looked like he was talking to someone. America was going to walk in there causally but Scarlett stopped him and they hid behind the corner to listen to him.

"Oh God, flying mint bunny you are a card! This Oliver Twist sure wants another helping but he's not gonna get one! Haha! He's such a wanker isn't he? No? Than what word would you use hmm? Nutburger? Okay he's a nutburger! Good word! I bet the rest of you can't come up with something better!"

Scarlett looked at Alfred and he returned the look.

"Who the hell is he talking to?

"I don't know, but one time he made me take care of his invisible magic unicorn," Alfred whispered to her. She narrowed her green eyes at him and then smiled teasingly.

"What, did you feed him?"

"Well one time I set a bowl of food down on the kitchen floor as a joke but then five minutes later the food was gone so...I have no fucking idea what happened. Let's just go in there and see what happens."

He stepped into the room and Britain stopped when he saw him. He acted like he wasn't talking to anybody just then as he took off his reading glasses and stood up from the red-cushioned chair.

"Oh America! You really did make it here before tomorrow. What did you do to do that? Blow up your plane?"

"Uhh…"

"...Don't answer that. So you are planning on joining the war now?" He asked, giving him a hug. America hugged him back and told him that he was going to have troops here in a couple of months or a little bit longer than that.

"I have the best industrial complex in the world so I will also make weapons and the tanks I talked about very quickly. The Germans won't even see me coming," He told Britain with a grin. His confidence was always higher than all the other countries combined. Arthur walked over to his desk and poured some whiskey in a glass cup. Scarlett, who stood beside Alfred, was already watching every sip he took since he would probably get drunk any second now. The Briton looked at the both of them and smiled.

"Well that's good to hear. But we haven't seen you in a long time. Please, come and chat."

"Don't mind if I do," America said as he sat in the chair, intent on telling them all that has happened over the last two years…

 **And that is the end of the chapter. You know what, I'm so freaking tired so I'm going to cut this short. Thanks so much for reading this chapter and you better freaking review! Just kidding, you don't HAVE to but I really wish you would. Thanks and I will see you next time!**


	36. Chapter 25-5: Vermont's Highness

**Hey guys! It is time for another state chapter! I really need to hurry on this because I need to be somewhere so I'm just kind of going to pull something out of my butt when writing this so don't kill me! Please review or comment the story blah blah blah, thanks for reading and here is the chapter!**

Ch. 25.5: Vermont's Highness

 **(Year: 1891)**

So Alfred kind of got lost in the forest somehow. He was just walking and then he got lost even though it was his own country. His life sucked that way. He couldn't even remember why he was outside in the first place. Was it something about meeting New York to place a game of baseball? Nah...It had something to do with hanging out with someone but he just couldn't remember anything. He looked up at the trees around him and all he saw was green. The tall pine trees were scattered across the land in numbers and they were close together in an organized type of way. The farmers must have put in a lot of work to do all of this. America walked through the woods, causally petting a wild wolf or helping a bear find some fish. Being a country, all animals treated him like their own and were always friendly. That was probably on the top 5 things list of what he loved about being a country. Crouching down next to a creek, he scooped up some freshwater and brought the water to his mouth as he drank some of the clear liquid.

"Whoa!"

He looked up at the sudden voice but he saw no one. He shrugged his shoulders after the scanning the area once or twice and continued to drink the flowing water.

"Can you hear me? I mean, I'm not that hard to find," said the voice again. Okay, definitely not in his imagination. The voice was a guy's, he knew. He looked up at the trees on both sides of the wide creek and narrowed his eyes. He slowly looked for something in them until he stopped at a dark figure on one of the branches. He gave them a glare and was about to get into a fighting position before the figure brought its hands up.

"Holy crap! No! It's me!"

Alfred lowered his fists and looked at the figure in confusion. He watched it as it dropped from the trees and walked up to him. It was a young teenage boy with sandy blonde hair and bright bluish-green eyes. He was holding a bag in his hands and his face looked like it was TOO relaxed.

"Don't you see America? I'm Vermont!"

He said as he gave America a hug. America gasped but then smiled.

"Uh...Hey dude! It's good to meet you!"

"It sure is…" Vermont whispered as he lowered his hand to Alfred's butt. Alfred gasped again in surprise and backed away with a red face.

"Dude! What the hell!?"

Vermont blinked a couple of time before laughing.

"Hahaha, sorry! I'm a little...uhhh...umm...whatever the word is called and I have no idea what I'm doing. The shit makes you see visions so don't be surprised if I do something crazy. Like right now, you have like three heads right now. The stuff's that powerful but who cares!? I live with what nature wants me to live...My name's Aiden by the way. What was I talking about just now?" He asked America in a daze. Alfred stared at him weirdly as he looked the state up and down. He definitely was the most...unusual state so far. Was he high or something?

"Umm...That cool dude. What do you have in your bag?"

Alfred pointed at the bag in Aiden's hand and the state looked down at it as well.

"I don't know. I forgot…" He said as he peered into the bag. His curious face turned into a grinning one as he held up the bag and laughed.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! I found some shrooms in the forest and I was going to make them into the best kind of medicine you could think of! Want to help me make it A-America?"

America put his hands up in hesitation and shook his head. He never got into any of that since he was too young. Vermont looked younger than him but he didn't seem to care that he was as high as heaven right now.

"Not today dude. I'm not...feeling it…"

"Oh okay...I guess I'll go make these by myself…" He said quietly as he turned to leave. He stopped and his eyes went wide for a second as he turned to look at Alfred again.

"Look I'm sorry I'm like this right now. Just come see me on Sunday. That's when I go to church and it's also the day I don't smoke 'something'. Umm...It was really nice to meet you and all and the exit is that way to the East. The only reason I have my senses now is because the _stuff_ I made has a side effect where it skips like two or three minutes before the effects settle back into the bloodstream but I gotta tell you bro, it's wicked awesome. You should try it sometime. Anyways, see ya!"

Vermont started to walk away before he stopped again and looked around quickly.

"Holy crap, where am I! Where are my shro-...Oh yeah..."

He was high again.

America turned to the East and shook his head in disbelief as he walked towards the exit. What a weird day…

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Oh come on, a lot of people in Vermont are high lol. It's covered in trees so no one sees what goes on in that state and it also holds socialists like Bernie Sanders! Yep...cool state….I guess...Anyway, thanks for reading and go to the main chapter. P.S. My southern bias is shown throughout this chapter and should not be taken seriously by the people of Vermont! But you know you guys are all high on something! XD**


	37. Chapter 26: Catching Up

**Hey guys! I'm ready to start on the next chapter! So we're at 143 reviews so far which is so great you guys! I'm so proud of all of you who have voted so far and you know what, I'm going to not be annoying and not ask you to review or comment on this chapter...Just kidding. PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT ON THE STORY! It really helps the story get out there! Come on guys. give me something in return, don't just ignore this part please. I think I'm going to put this story on Wattpad as well even though I might have to tweak some stuff haha like the amount of bad words mainly Britain, Scarlett, and America say to each other. They're like teenagers so what do you want!? I tried to post it on Quotev but for some reason they keep deleting every single new story I put on that site. Damn bastards. And they won't even tell me why. So anyway, this will probably be another 3,000 word chapter so don't get your hopes up that it will be "that" long. But hey! These chapters come out once every week or 2 so you gotta be happy about that right? No? Okay...Finally, here's the chapter and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Ch. 26: Catching Up

 **(Year: 1917)**

Germany sat in his chair for the first time in maybe years with a frustrated look on his face and a sigh emitting from his lips. He was tired. No, he was beyond tired. He was f-ing exhausted! Just sitting in that comfy chair of his almost made him fall asleep on the spot. The only reason he and Prussia got to go home was because the battlefield was at a stand-still. Both sides were either re-supplying or just resting. Each side was too tired to take advantage of the other side interestingly enough.

The young twenty-year old German felt his eyelids droop as he slumped in the chair. He quickly found himself fast asleep as his brother walked in the room. Prussia stared at Germany for a second before closing his eyes in expectation. He chose to keep standing as he knew he too would fall asleep if he sat down. He looked out the second floor window of their home to see the darkness outside. The lights of Berlin were making the stars' lights faint but you could still see them. The moon was only at a quarter by this time of the month as it moved slowly across the sky.

'What should I do while I'm here?' He thought to himself while yawning. He looked around the giant living room and out of the corner of his eye he saw the black telephone sitting there on the desk. Checking his watch, he deemed early enough to call someone without pissing them off. He gripped the phone with his right hand and twirled the number slots with his left. He waited for the phone to ring before a familiar female's voice was heard on the other end.

"P-Prussia?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah...How are you doing Elizaveta?" He asked her, just happy to hear her beautiful voice. She sounded a little disorganized though which made him worry a bit. She sighed a little and sniffed.

"I'm okay I guess...Austria is in the hospital wing and Russia is winning each and every battle now. Prus-...Gilbert, I feel like this whole thing was just a huge mistake. Serbia pissed me and Austria off but that didn't give us any reason to start a war over it. And now look at me, I've got blood all over me and most of it isn't even mine. My eyes are bloodshot and my muscles still ache even though I'm a country. It doesn't even feel like I heal my wounds away anymore. Oh, I feel so ashamed about starting all of this and I feel even more ashamed that everyone is blaming you two for it. I...I..."

Prussia listened as she started to cry. He instinctively brought his hand to his heart and clutched it like it was hurting. All he wanted to do was be there to give her a hug and make her feel better but he couldn't. He shook his head, even though she couldn't see him, and made a "shh" sound into the phone. Hungary stopped crying a little but her sniffs and gentle coughs were still evident.

"Don't blame yourself on this Elizaveta. Please don't. Look...I know this all sucks because I don't look too good either, but we have to pull through this. Yes, we're...in a bad position right now but I still think we can maybe win if we ban together. Listen, West and I are going to try to talk to Russia and make peace negotiations with him so we can focus all of our manpower on the western front. Then you and Austria can focus on Serbia. I'm confident that we can do that. And as long as America doesn't get in the war, we-...Oh hold on, I just got a message from my telegraph."

He moved away from the phone over to his telegraph. He tore the paper out of the machine and stared at it, trying to decipher it quickly so he could keep talking to the sexiest country in the-, I mean Hungary. His red eyes narrowed as the message in German was clear.

 _ **Sir, The British have intercepted our request to Mexico from Foreign Secretary Zimmermann. We fear with the combination of our submarines, this will cause the United States to enter the war on the Allied side. Do we need to send a representative there to ease tensions sir?**_

 _ **\- German Foreign Office**_

Prussia stood there with a neutral expression and bowed his head to look at the floor. He didn't bother replying right away. He walked over to the phone and sighed with a smile.

"Okay, yeah we're fucked."

"Huh?" Asked Hungary with a surprised tone in her voice.

"I said we're Fucked. Screwed. Finished. Yeah, I'll tell you about it in the morning okay, because I don't think I've gotten any sleep for the past...Well I can't remember but I know I'm tired as hell, I'm really hungry, and all I want to do is sit on my couch and eat bratwursts and potatoes," He told her.

"Are you okay Gilbert?"

"Ja, I'm gonna go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning Elizaveta...I love...I mean! Goodnight!" He yelled into the phone.

"Umm...Okay? He must be delirious or something..." Hungary said to herself as she hung up the phone.

Prussia took a sigh of relief once he knew she couldn't hear him anymore. He was going to get himself killed if he accidently told her he liked her. She probably didn't like him back, at least not in that way. He was in the "friend's zone" from the start and that was his own fault for not pursuing her earlier. He banged his head on the wall for a second before he stopped and his eyes widened suddenly. His mouth turned into a smile after realizing what he was doing.

'Look at me thinking about a girl's feelings towards me during a war. I've really changed...' He thought to himself. He looked over at Germany one last time before making his way over to the couch and laying down. He fell asleep as soon as his head in the cushion, his face turning soft and his snores coming out in quiet rhythm-like motions. It would be two more days before they finally woke up again...

* * *

"So then he and I ate and talked like we were best buds and shit like that. It was pretty cool. I've been trying to make friends ever since that World meeting back in 1850. Sure I signed a treaty with a lot of the countries but that doesn't mean that I was necessarily friends with anyone. Basically, the only friends I have is Scarlett, Canada, and Japan," America told Britain and Scarlett with his eyes glued to the floor. Britain opened his mouth but America jumped up in his chair.

"Oh! And I forgot to tell you guys about this whale I met! I call him Whale-dude! He lives in the pool in my backyard!"

Arthur and Scarlett looked at each other before giggling. Why would they expect anything different from Alfred? He's always been unusual in his own awesome way. Arthur stopped laughing and cleared his throat, putting on a sympathetic look.

"I, too, am looking for friends so I could be your friend as well Alfred..."

Alfred thought about it for a second before grinning and shaking his head, "Nah..."

Britain's face was drained of all color as he gasped. Scarlett giggled and punched his shoulder playfully, telling him that America was just kidding. He sighed in relief and Alfred had to give him a hug just to get forgiveness. He took everything way too seriously. Britain looked at the clock and took a deep breath.

It was getting pretty late.

He looked at the two younger countries chatting and laughing with one another and smiled. It reminded him of when they were kids. He was glad they had stayed best friends after all this time.

"Well, it's getting rather late so I better kip down for the night. Goodnight you two. I love you both," He said with a smile as he walked to the door of his personal library and study. Alfred and Scarlett looked at him with smiles of their own and both told him they loved him too. He probably hasn't heard that from the both of them at the same time in 150 years. He walked up to his room and got into his bed, falling asleep in no time. Down the hall, Alfred and Scarlett were still talking about normal things like food, sports, and how stupid some people can be sometimes.

"So then I got really mad at him because he just basically screwed up every single file I organized and he had been working there for ten years so he knew he wasn't supposed to do that! God that pissed me off!" Said Scarlett with a huff. Alfred leaned his cheek on his palm and smirked knowingly, "What did you do about it?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and huffed again like she was about to go off on another one of her stories about someone pissing her off. Usually, she was a very nice country but she really hated when people acted so stupid that it seemed like they did it on purpose. He listened to her as she told him she had to lecture the guy for an hour before he finally got it in his thick skull that what he did was wrong.

"You sure took care of business, didn't you?" America asked with a smirk. Scarlett giggled and nodded before suddenly yawning. Alfred's blue eyes widened a bit at her.

"You tired?"

"Yeah, I haven't had a good night's sleep in a long time and I guess I forgot about it when I knew you were coming to visit. I guess it wants to remind me again...Are you tired?" She asked him. He shrugged his shoulders like he could probably fall asleep if he needed too. She smiled and stood up from her chair, softly yawning again. She wobbled a bit and Alfred had to steady her body.

"Whoa, let's get you to your bed before you pass out on the floor dudette! Wouldn't want that," America told her as he grabbed her hand and led her into the hallway. He picked up his stuff that he had brought and she led him to her bedroom. Once they were in the room, which looked like the typical guest room only with a queen-sized bed, he set his stuff down so he could help Scarlett with anything she needed since she was so tired. She ran to the bathroom real quick to change into her nightgown which was kind of like a red short dress but a softer fabric and it also had some transparency to it. Alfred just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Haha, what are you doing?" She asked him as she slipped under the covers of her bed. He was caught in a daze for a minute before shaking his head out of it and smiling at her.

"Just making sure you got to bed without falling asleep on the ground haha. I guess I'll go find an empty room to sleep in since Britain didn't give me one. Oh well, goodnight Scarlett."

Scarlett watched him turn with a frown and she called his name before he could take a single step. He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Aren't you gonna sleep with me tonight?" She asked. Alfred's face turned bright red as he rubbed the back of his head and could only make an "uhhhhhh" sound. The girl in front of him pouted and brought the covers to her chest.

"Alfie, I haven't seen you in like 3 years and I want to keep talking to you until I fall asleep so we can catch up. Are you really that embarrassed to sleep in the same bed as a girl? Come on, we're best friends!" She said happily, patting the spot next to her. The redness in Alfred's face never disappeared as he reluctantly nodded his head. He crouched down beside his bags and took out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts to sleep in. Once he changed in those, he got in the bed next to her and made sure he was on the very edge of it to give her enough space. Scarlett saw that he was still shy about this so she grabbed his arm and tugged on it until he finally moved over to the middle a bit.

'What does she expect me to do? Cuddle with her!? I've never been in a bed with a girl before...' He thought to himself, staring up at the chandelier on the ceiling. He knew he was making this way harder than it should've been but he was a guy and she was a girl and...Well you know! The fact that Scarlett's long blond hair smelled REALLY good also made Alfred's cheeks burn bright like a rose. He looked over at her to see her staring at him with a smile, as if she was waiting for him to say something funny. He chuckled nervously and took off his glasses. He set them on the lamp desk beside the bed and turned to her.

"So...U-Umm...Meet any new countries?"

Was that really the best thing you could come up with Alfred? She smiled and nodded her head.

"I did meet Switzerland while I was helping Russia fight Austria and Hungary. Other countries have said that he is kind of an asshole but I think that he is pretty cool."

"Hmm...As cool as me?" Asked Alfred while raising his eyebrow. He was starting to forget that he was was laying in a bed with a beautiful country. Scarlett shook her head with a cat-like smile on her face.

"Probably not as cool as you. It's kind of not fair since you're like the coolest country in the whole world. They got some pretty strong competition. You better watch your back Mr. United States of America, you might get kidnapped or something! And then they would steal your identity! That would freaking suck!" She joked. She was doing that thing where she purposely starts on an alternate made-up scenario and doesn't stop until she pisses someone off.

"Oh yeah, I better keep a pistol on me. I wait, I already do."

He nodded over to his stuff and there lay a pistol with a star carved masterfully on it. It was kind of his trademark symbol. "I have one too!" Scarlett said as she reached between her legs and pulled out a gun. Alfred gasped and he gave her a horrified look, "Did you just pull that gun out of your-"

"No!" She laughed, "I just keep my gun like...under me so if I was ever in a situation where someone tried to attack me while I was sleeping,I'd be able to take them down. Yeah, I can't die but I like guns so I don't need a good reason," she told him. They both laughed before sighing in satisfaction.

It was getting cloudy outside so there was no moonlight shining in the room. It always rained sometime in the United Kingdom and tonight was that time as drops of water landed on the top of the window, sliding down slowly before falling to the ground below. There was no thunder or lightning, just a soft pitter patter of rain. Scarlett let her head sink deeper into the feather pillow as she spoke,

"So I found out Britain has a crush on another country."

America looked at her with interest and grinned with ecstatic blue eyes.

"Really!? Who!? Is it France? I knew it!"

"No it's not France haha. It's um...hehe it's Belgium"

He stopped and looked at her like he was seriously confused. He was honestly surprised for once. She repeated what she said and he tilted his head and closed his eyes like he was thinking about it in his mind. He opened his eyes and looked at her after some contemplation.

"You said Belgium right?" He asked.

She nodded. He thought for a few more seconds.

"Belgium?"

"Yes America. He really really likes Belgium. Even our beloved Britain has found love because I'm pretty sure she likes, or loves, him back. It's pretty cute the way he talks about her actually. And when you think about it, they both look "similar" in their own little way and they also wear the same type of military clothes. And they both made a treaty with each other to protect each other if one of them got into a war."

He brought his arm up and supported the side of his head on his palm.

"Didn't we sign a treaty like that a few years back?" He asked with a smirk. She blushed slightly and turned on her back completely, her arms resting beside her head.

"Yeah but we're best friends. They, however did it out of love I suspect. They just haven't told each other. I bet you if this war hadn't happened, the would still be waiting for the other to make a move. But now they're giving each other hints and I swear to God if Arthur doesn't take this opportunity to...never mind…"

Her eyes started to close slowly but she resisted the drowsiness she was feeling and kept them open. Alfred looked at her with a calm smile and pulled the covers over the both of them more.

"You don't have to stay awake for me Scarlett, I'll be here in the morning," he said quietly. She nodded and yawned again softly. She faced him and closed her eyes, getting comfortable under the quilt.

"I guess you're right…Goodnight Alfred...I'm glad you're here..."

"Goodnight Scarlett...and me too..."

She closed her eyes with a smile and fell asleep quickly. He watched her as she fell into her induced sleep. He had to admit she looked cute laying next to him like that, her chest rising and falling slowly. He blushed at his thoughts and shook his face.

'She's your best friend dude. Come on…' He thought. He rolled his eyes at himself and rolled on his back, his left arm going behind his back while his right resting on his chest. He closed his eyes to go to sleep but they came open when he felt something touch his arm. He turned his head to his right to see Scarlett around his arm like it was her pillow. For the hundredth time that night, it seemed like, his cheeks turned red.

"Oh God Scarlett, why did you have to be a 'cuddler'?" He asked as he brought his free hand to his forehead. He tugged on his arm to remove her from him but she had a pretty tight grip around his bicep. He sighed and finally gave up, snuggling up next to her. The whole embarrassing part about this was he was known to attach himself to anything he could find while he was asleep so he might get hit on the head in the morning. He might as well enjoy tonight though right? The bed was warm with her body heat and she smelled like a flower with a slight hint of vanilla. Alfred didn't have anymore time to worry about the whole thing as she caused him to fall asleep. Hopefully, he wouldn't accidently and unconsciously have his face in her breasts in the morning…

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Yeah they both like to cuddle with something when they sleep and it just so happens that that turned everything into a blushing nuclear bomb! Oh well, we'll see what happens in the next chapter haha. Please review or comment on the story and tell me what you think and I wouldn't mind getting ideas about how Alfred and Scarlett can hang out with each other more. ALSO, IF ANY OF YOU BADASS ARTISTS WANT TO DRAW OR PAINT A PICTURE OF SOMEONE OR SOMETHING FROM THIS STORY, I WOULD BE TOTALLY COOL WITH THAT BECAUSE I'M THINKING OF HOLDING AN ART CONTEST FOR THE STORY. PM ME IF YOU THINK YOU WOULD LIKE TO PARTICIPATE! WHO KNOWS, I MIGHT JUST DRAW SOMETHING OF MY OWN! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time! P.S. I had no time to edit for corrections so feel free to help me out there too guys! Thanks!**


	38. Chapter 27: American Support

**Hey guys! It's time for another chapter of Britannia! Look, I don't know if this chapter will get out this weekend because I have AP exams and finals this whole month so if you wondering why I might not be updating as fast, it's because I'm studying for those tests that I have to pass. And let me tell you, it's going to suck! Hard! The story is doing awesomely and we're not even at WW2 yet! Hopefully, that time period will be the shit! And you all have to prepare for more teasing from me. You're gonna hate me but you'll thank me one day. Please review or comment on the story and tell me what you think of it or if I did anything wrong! Finally, thanks so much for reviewing and here is the chapter! P.S. IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I DIDN'T WRITE A STATE CHAPTER THIS TIME, THE EXPLANATION IS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

Ch. 27: American Support

 **(Year: 1917)**

The sun started to rise over the horizon as the morning started to roll in. The day's sky had a barrage of red and yellow mixed together to make the perfect blend of orange and purple. The rain from last night left a soft dew over the freshly-mowed grass and country flags. Beyond the Palace, people went on with their daily routine in London. These are the working class of Britain and he loved watching them go to work by walking, driving, or even riding the red double-decker bus. However, no morning was complete without your occasional annoyed citizen.

Britain sat at the fountain just outside the giant golden gate that separated the Buckingham Palace and the rest of the gigantic city of London. He nibbled gently on a crumpet he had made as he watched people go by him. The crumpet tasted strongly of honey and butter as a drip of the butter fell from the top of the toast-like bread and onto the cobblestone ground. Did he make the crumpet?

Hell no.

If he had, first of all it would be burned, and second of all it would destroy the briton's tongue as soon as it got in the same vicinity of the horribly-cooked bread. He never liked to admit he was a bad cook though…

"Hey! Hey! Breaking new! Increased chance of the United States joining the war! President Wilson to make an announcement later today! Extra! Extra! Read all about it you blokes!" A kid screamed with his hands cupped over his mouth. People stopped by him in interest and bought a newspaper before suddenly an army of pigeons, which were everywhere in London, decided to land their avian asses next to the kid. He gasped and clutched the papers in his arms while swatting at the birds with his brown hat.

"Oi! Wank off you stupid birds!"

 _Hoot! Hoot!_

"I don't care if you want the paper! I said wank off! Ah! Ahhhh!"

The birds swarmed him, pecking menacingly while he ran to another part of the city. Britain snorted with an amused smirk before turning his attention to everyone else. Some people were riding their bikes while most were walking. In front of him, a person walking accidently collided with a bike rider and they both collapsed to the ground. Arthur wasn't worried though. He actually smirked again and crossed his arms, having finished his breakfast just in time.

"Watch where you going you nutter!"

"You're the one who hit me you fucking chav!"

Arthur stood up and slapped his hands together, getting crumbs off them. All of the factors that make up the typical English morning had been completed so he could finally get to work of his own. The guards watched him with a knowing eye as he ran to the gate and jumped over it perfectly. The people who stood at the gate gasped in excitement over their country's skilled agility. Only countries could do something like that so it obviously looked amazing. England entered the front entrance of the Palace, and one of his butlers came to him with a metal plate. On the plate laid a pair of fine white gloves in which Britain took the opportunity to slip his hands in them with ease.

"Good morning sir, lovely weather we are having today," The butler said with a smile.

"Indeed William! To be honest, I'm surprised it hasn't started raining yet!" Britain replied with an exaggerated tone. Learning of America's probable entrance in the war last night did put him in one of his better moods. William raised an eyebrow and gave a small smile.

"Shall I wake up Sir America and Miss Britannia from their slumber, sir?" He asked.

Britain shook his head and slipped on his reading glasses.

"No, let them be. They're going to need all the sleep they can get for the journey ahead," He calmly told his butler before the two of them started organizing what would happen in the day.

Upstairs on the second floor, the two independent countries slept soundly in their queen-sized bed. Though, by the way they were laid, they didn't exactly look civil. Scarlett's blond hair was sprawled out across her pillow in an elegant fashion while her body took up almost the whole space of America's side of the bed. One half of the covers was on the floor while the other covered the countries warmly. As for the American, well his suspicions from last night were right in that the both of them were expert "cuddlers". Scarlett had her arms wrapped totally around his waist, pressing his crotch against her own. Her cheek rested lazily on his honey-blond hair, acting as a soft natural blanket for her. America, on the other hand, had his arms wrapped around her and his hands gripped her nice round tush firmly. His face might as well have been in Heaven by the way it rested against Scarlett's nicely-sized breasts; a little more than a C-cup to be exact. They acted as a pillow for him as he mumbled in his sleep and rubbed his cheek in them affectionately. Their bare legs laid over each other; the light blond hair on his legs probably warming her hairless ones. Their socked-feet also rubbed against each other as if they were playing footsies in their dreams.

"No no bro...I don't...I don't want onions on my burger…" Alfred mumbled in his sleep before he suddenly realized in his sleep that he was dreaming. He slowly opened his eyes to see not much light coming through them. Either he was under the covers or the curtains in the room were blocking the sun from entering it. And somehow, his pillow felt bouncier and more comfortable. He sighed softly as he tried to lift himself up but he couldn't. He narrowed his eyes in front of him and touched the "pillow" with his cheek again. His mind was jumbled up for a second before he, out of nowhere, took in a sweet scent. It smelled strongly of milk and vanilla with just a hint of a familiar perfume he knew so well.

'Oh God...Don't tell me…' He thought as he pulled his head back some. Scarlett's head fell some when he removed his. His ocean-blue eyes went wide as can be as he stared at the pair of melons in front of him. He felt the heat rise to his face before he looked down at their two bodies. He saw how closely he was against her and where his hands were. Knowing his crotch was against hers, he started getting hard and that finally made him freak out. He made his hands leave her butt as he tried to slip out of bed. Instead, he lost his balance because his legs were locked with Scarlett's. His arms flailed about as he yelped and fell over the side of the bed.

"Oh crap!" He yelled loudly.

A loud thud sounded throughout the room, making Scarlett open her eyes slowly. She looked around the room and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Huh? W-Where's Alfie…?" She asked before she heard him groan beside the bed. She looked over the side and gave a little giggle.

"Hehe, what are you doing down there Alfred? Oh god! Don't tell me I kicked you off! I'm so sorry!"

"No...Not exactly…" He mumbled as he gripped the side of the bed and pulled himself up. He stretched himself up and put on a confused face when something was making him uncomfortable in his shorts. He looked down to see a large bulge in his shorts from the previous...situation. He gave an inaudible gasp as he covered himself and looked at Scarlett. He sighed in relief when he saw her yawning with her eyes closed. She probably didn't see anything.

"Umm...I have to go to the bathroom," He told her, doing what he said he would after. Scarlett watched him close the door behind him with a relaxed expression on her face. That was a really good sleep for her; best she's had in months. She suspected the main reason was that she was clean but more so that she actually had a decent bed this time. Yawning again, her hands played with the soft fabric that was her nightgown. The redness in it gave off a special sparkle that complimented her slightly-tan skin.

"Alfred! I'm gonna go down to breakfast soon so hurry up!"

She called to him. If only she knew he was trying to wait out his "big problem".

"In a minute!"

He yelled back to her from inside the bathroom. He did not get like this very often; simply because he just didn't think about this kind of stuff. He was way more innocent than a lot of other guys his age. But now, he was having a _hard_ time making the image of her perfect, beautiful-

'Stop it Alfred!' He thought angrily at himself. He huffed and thought of disgusting things like president Wilson having sex with his wife or France trying to grope him again.

There we go.

His member finally settled down and he felt extremely relieved by it. He scratched his chest from under his shirt and patted his cheeks, the ruby color in them deteriorating slowly but surely as he walked out of the bathroom with the same smile he always put on. Scarlett returned it and got out of bed.

"I slept pretty good! How about you?" She asked him as she walked behind a cover and started to change. He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged with a grin. Other than waking up, it was really good also.

"Best sleep I've had in a long time dudette...You don't think Britain cooked us breakfast do you? Because if he did, I'm not freaking eating it."

Scarlett laughed and came out from behind the covering, wearing a simple silk dress with heels on. Her hair was pretty, as usual, with her bangs braided and her hair down followed by said braid. She always looked her best.

"If he does, I promise I'll cook you something myself. Now get changed, we kind of over-slept," She said to him with a pat to his shoulder. He smirked and shook his head. "There's no such thing as over-sleeping."

She rolled her eyes as she waited for him. When he was done, he was wearing a white shirt with a black vest and tie. He didn't like to dress entirely formal so he preferred laidback clothing. He ran a hand through his perfect hair, making that thick strand of his stick up awesomely.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded and the both of them walked down the grand staircase and into the dining room where some maids were setting up silverware on the table. Britain sat at the end of table reading the daily newspaper. Why bother? If you're that country, you already know what's going on there.

He looked up from the printed words and smiled warmly.

"Good morning you two. Sleep well?"

"Yes, we both had an awesome sleep!" Replied Scarlett with the flip of her hair. She sat next to the British country while Alfred sat on the other side of him. He looked down at the table and smiled at what he saw. On one side of the plate, the Palace chefs had made two sausages with three strips of bacon.

'I think they call these bangers…' He thought to himself as he took a bite out of one of the sausages. A pile of brown beans and stewed tomatoes sat on a third of the plate while the last two portions consisted of fried bread and eggs with runny yolks contained in the center of them. Extra things were included such as small pieces of potatoes, mushrooms, fried kidneys, and kippers. Literally two-thirds of everything on his plate was fried. He looked up from his plate to see black and white pudding set neatly on a separate plate. Gross…

"This is such a stereotypical English breakfast Britain, haha," Scarlett laughed as she drank some of the milk a maid had poured into the glass in front of her. Arthur glanced at her, shrugged his shoulders, and then turned the page of his newspaper. Alfred, being the guy he was, completely obliterated his plate full of food in two minutes. Scarlett just stared at him as he ate quickly like it was his last day on earth. When he heard her giggle at him he stopped and looked at her.

"Hehe~" She laughed again at seeing his surprised face. He gulped down the food in his mouth and went A LOT slower when eating, his cheeks blushing slightly. Britain smirked and rolled his eyes, putting the newspaper down and taking off his glasses.

"So...I'm leaving in about two hours today," Arthur informed both of them. They both looked at him in surprise and questioned him.

"Why? Where are you going?" Asked Alfred and Scarlett. Britain's cheeks went pink as he leaned his face on his palm.

"Nothing extreme, just across the English Channel…"

Scarlett was about to ask him if he was going back to the battlefield but he knew what she was going to ask and stopped her by raising his hand.

"...Hold on, I'm not finished. I'm going to Belgium to um...Well…" He stopped to think of a good word to say while the two younger countries gave him a puzzled look. After a few moments, Scarlett's face beamed with brightness. Yeah she's got it. Alfred, however, still had a confused expression evident on his features.

"Are you-"

"I know what you're going to say and yes. I'm...going to Belgium to uhh...spend the day with her…" He said with an even redder face. Scarlett screamed in excitement while Alfred grinned widely and gently patted Arthur's back.

"There we go dude! Finally putting yourself out there! It's about time!"

Arthur, even though he didn't show it, was smiling proudly on the inside at his courage to actually ask out Belgium on a small date. He knew the both of them got a small break from war this week so he called her to ask if she wanted to do anything and she said 'yes'! But, he had to live up to his well-mannered gentlemen-like attitude and simply nodded his head and took a sip of his tea.

"What are you two guys going to do? Take a stroll in the park? Have lunch together? I need to know!" Scarlett yelled in desperation. She didn't _have_ to know, she just got nosy about this type of thing. Britain shook his head and gave her a smile.

"Nope, I can't tell you that. It's a secret."

She whined and banged her head on the table in an attempt to make him tell her, but he just turned to America and cleared his throat.

"So do you have any questions about the war America?"

The American blinked in a daze at the changed subject before stuttering, "N-No actually. I told you about my little 'spying' experiment with Russia right? He told me all the deeds. But...Well...maybe just a couple of questions for your side of Europe. Is the western front locked in one place in trenches or is the battlefield constantly moving? I need to know so my soldiers will be ready. They've dealt with crap like this from the Spanish and Mexicans," He told him, remembering his winning battles against those two countries.

"That's a good question lad. It all depends on who retreats first. In our case, we stayed in the same place for what seemed like ages before the Germans finally moved back a little. When that happened, we took the chance to attack them head on and we managed to push them back. The same thing goes for the fighting in parts of Africa as well. I've analyzed everything and I have come to the conclusion that we will win the war. I didn't take in account your entrance into it which only makes our victory faster in a sense. As long as the Russians keep pushing Germany and Austria-Hungary back over there...Thank you for sending us supplies by the way. They were of great help."

"No prob," said America with a smile. He couldn't join the war earlier but he could at least send his allies some war supplies. "I will make even more supplies now that I know I'm probably coming into the war. Wilson is outlining his war plan to congress in a few weeks and they will take a vote on if we should. Now though, I feel in my heart that most Americans want to join the war now. A lot of them still want to keep out of it but I'll convince 'em! Hmmm, we also need a selective service draft in a couple of months…"

America put on his "thinking face" and stared at his plate. Britannia leaned her arm on the table and looked at Alfred.

"When do you have to leave? I mean, you have to be there when your boss declares it."

"Yeah, you're right. I should probably get going like tomorrow or later this week. But for now…"

He grabbed the whole bowl of bacon and poured it on his plate.

"I'm gonna ruin everything Britain owns! Let's fuck shit up while we can Scarlett!" He screamed.

"What…?" Britain asked with widened eyes. Scarlett gasped in excitement and pumped her fist.

"Hell yeah! Let's do it!" She yelled as she grabbed the tablecloth and pulled it, making everything on it move slightly but not break in the process thankfully. He wrapped it around her neck as a cape and her and Alfred then ran through the palace screaming and laughing like little children on a playground. The reason they were doing this so suddenly? To piss off Britain of course! And because America would have to leave soon and Scarlett wanted to have the most fun she could get out of him. That was one of their favorite things to do! Britain threw his newspaper to the table and yelled out multiple curses in a thick accent which only a select few could understand.

"You two always do this! I'll have you know I raised you better than this!"

"No you didn't!" They screamed at him from the top of the stairs before running through the halls and disrupting the peace. To place the whole thing in a nutshell, everytime these two were together with Britain they did _something_ to try to ruin his day. You could say it was payback for that stupid taxes he imposed on them years ago. However, in the hour-long period, Britain finally caught the two fun-loving countries and tried to punish them with a spanking in which Scarlett screamed "rape", and that's when all hell broke lose.

Yep, _Operation Piss Off Britain_ had succeeded! And they might as well have some fun before this whole declaration of war right!?

* * *

"The world must be made safe for democracy. Its peace must be planted upon the tested foundations of political liberty…" President Wilson said in his speech to congress with a strong and commanding tone of voice. America stood behind him with a powerful look on his face just in case a photographer decided to take a picture of him. That almost always happened.

"...for a universal dominion of right by such a concert of free peoples as shall bring peace and safety to all nations and make the world itself at last free."

He listened intently to his boss's words, absorbing them into his mind with each word. He, of course, already knew what the speech said since he helped Wilson write it. It was just nice to hear him say it outloud to congress. The speech ended with a praise of America and his values to the rest of the world. The politicians stood up with prideful looks on their faces as they clapped. America, himself, could have spoke to them as well, but he chose not to this time. How could he follow up something like that?

"My dear boy! Give us strength! And God bless you!" Politicians said to Alfred as they shook his hand and went on to shake Wilson's. He nodded with an all-American smile, and then proceeded to the exit of the capitol building. He never liked hanging out with the political class. He leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms as he waited for his president to leave. This sort of thing was kind of like a guy waiting for his mom to get out of the changing room; it sucked.

"Ready to go Alfred?"

Alfred turned his head to see his boss walking out with his security guards. He nodded his head and jogged up to Wilson.

"I think that went well, didn't you?" He asked America.

"That went awesome bro! I know they will vote for it," He replied as they got into the car to go back to the White House. Wilson gave him a satisfied expression and sighed in relief as he laid back in the car seat. He must have been exhausted these past few days. But his efforts would work with Congress voting overwhelmingly for his declaration four days later. The only thing he had to worry about now was the actual war itself. No holding back this time.

"So I will issue the draft in a few days Alfred. What will you do?" Wilson asked from his presidential desk.

"I will probably round up all of the soldiers we have and help recruit. Sound good?"

America's boss nodded before getting a call on his telephone. He answered it and narrowed his eyes in confusion. Alfred walked over to him in concern and sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just they said you have a visitor."

America's face brightened at the sound of that. Could it be Scarlett? He sure hoped so.

"Well who is it?" He asked. Wilson pressed his glasses to his nose before speaking, "It seems like the visitor said his name was Kyrovania. Wasn't that the new country you signed a treaty with a couple of months ago?"

Alfred nodded with a smile and shrugged.

"Yeah. I don't know how he got here but maybe he has some good news for me...I'll go talk to him."

"Yes, you do that," Wilson said before getting back to work. Alfred turned to the door and took a deep breath. Kyrovania had to be here for a specific reason. Traveling all that way was no easy task. He just hoped it wasn't terrible news…

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Yep, silly chapter, sexy chapter, and an important one since America is now officially in the war! But why is Kyrovania there? Well, you'll find out soon enough. Anyway, I have AP tests to study for so I'll probably just skim my eyes over this chapter to make sure there aren't any errors. AS FOR THE STATE CHAPTER, I WILL NOT WRITE ONE THIS TIME. INSTEAD, I WILL WRITE A SMALL CHAPTER OF BRITAIN AND BELGIUM'S DATE! IF YOU WANT TO READ THAT IT WILL BE POSTED ALONG WITH THE NEXT MAIN CHAPTER! Please review or comment the story and don't be afraid to give me some ideas! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time!**


	39. Chapter 27-5: Britain's First Date

**Hey guys! This is Britain's special date with Belgium. Of course I have no idea what it's going to be about, but I have a basic of idea of what the ending will be. Again, it will be short so don't expect a lot. Please review and comment on the chapter if you want but you better on the main chapter! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 27.5: Britain's First Date

 **(Year: 1917)**

Britain was nervous about this date. He felt like he was sweating all over even though he wasn't. His heart was beating so fast every time he thought about holding Belgium's hand. In truth, the last time he went on a date was...Well he's never been on a date. He was twenty-three-years-old and he hadn't gone on a single date in the hundreds of years he's been alive!? He seriously needed to get out more...However, the main reason for it was France since he constantly had to worry himself with fighting with the Frenchman.

"Your waffles, sir."

He looked up to see a waiter setting down a plate of Belgian waffles in front of him with powdered sugar and strawberries covering it. He smiled and thanked the waiter. Looking at his dessert, he really wanted to just dig into it but it would be rude if he started eating without his date. Luckily for him, she got to the tiny little restaurant shortly after. She was wearing a bright orange and brown dress that ended at her thighs; fall colors. The way her hair flowed with the light breeze of the wind made him gulp.

"Phew, Brussels is nice today! It's not raining, it's not cloudy, the sun is out, and the wind is blowing not too hard! Perfect weather for a date huh?"

"Sure is, love," Britain replied with a loving smile. Even he surprised himself with that one. Where the hell did that even come from!? He might be better at this than he thought he would be. He screamed in happiness internally as she blushed and sat down across from him at the circular table. She, of course, ordered the same thing as he did and the two begin eating.

"You know, it is so nice not having to worry about war for a while," Britain said to start up a conversation. Belgium nodded with a relieved countenance and sipped her milk.

"You're telling me. As soon as I got home I took a bath and then took a nap!"

They both laughed in a posh way while waiters continued to walk past them with a handful of plates in their arms.

"...But anyway, what made you decide to ask me out on this date hmm? Don't tell me it was because you got bored!" She joked. Britain shook his head and smiled, "Heaven's no. I asked you because...well because I've liked you for a long time and I wanted to get to know you better. Thank you for allowing me to do that today."

Manon hummed with a heart-thumping smile and brushed her golden-brown hair out of her face.

"How could I say no? I...um...I've liked you for a long time as well. That's kind of why I asked you to sign that treaty earlier protecting me if anything bad happened like this war."

"I'm sure I would've protected you even without that treaty Manon," He said assuringly. The way he said her name made her stomach have butterflies. She knew he knew magic but this was ridiculous! She didn't even think he was trying to make her feel this way on purpose. Belgium grinned and took a bite of her waffles, letting the powdered sugar and pieces of strawberry hit her tongue in waves of flavor. She looked up and noticed England was staring at her with his face leaning on his palm. When he realized he was staring his face turned as red as a fire engine and he looked down at his food, embarrassed.

'Oh my goodness, he's adorable…' She thought to herself. She was so glad she did this because she had been dreaming of a date with him for a long time. The best part about it was that it wasn't hard to talk to him. Everytime she asked him a question, his answer came out smooth and defined even if he was nervous or shy about the subject. Or was he trying really hard to stay composed just for her? Either way, she loved it! She tilted her head up and looked at the sun, it was kind of warm out today but not hot enough to make her sweat fortunately. She looked to the left of the sun and saw in the distance a patch of storm clouds coming from the west. Guess it really was going to rain today. She turned her attention back to Arthur and he was dabbing his mouth with a napkin like a true gentlemen.

"How is it that you manage to stay so polite all of the time Arthur? It's really refreshing hehe," She giggled sweetly. He smirked and a special twinkle in his eyes appeared.

"I guess I was just born that way."

"Oh really? I've heard France talk about how you used to be a badass pirate boy, searching for gold and conquering the seas," She said to him with interest in her matching eyes. His eyes went wide for a second before he tried to laugh it off.

"Oh, that frog will say anything to ruin my reputation love. Don't listen to him."

"It's not true? Well that's too bad. I'm a sucker for the bad boy types."

Hook, line, and sinker.

For the first time that day, he was legitimately stunned for a few seconds. His story quickly changed after that.

"You know what, I have no idea what I was just saying, of course I conquered the seas when I was younger! My royal navy and I traveled the oceans of the world in search of international treasures. Of course, there were vicious conflicts along the way…" He explained as if he were at a camp fire. She smiled in a relaxed state and listen to his travels as a pirate. She could listen to his voice all day if she was allowed to.

By the time he had told her about his little journey to China, those rain clouds had made its way over to them. Britain stopped talking when he felt a raindrop hit the top of his head. Looking at the girl in front of him, she shrugged with a knowing smile.

"I guess it wasn't going to stay sunny forever."

In all honesty, he felt so guilty about this. It rained every single week in Britain and he knew it was raining because he was here. The storm clouds followed him! The both of them stood up and got under the tiny covering the restaurant had jutting out in front of its entrance. Water slid down it in puddles as it began to rain harder and harder.

"Manon, I'm so sorry about this. It's raining because of me unfortunately," He told her with a sad look on his face. She laughed and laid her gentle hand on his wettened face.

"I didn't say I hated the rain, now did I?" She asked him. His eyes widened and he felt himself smile. If she could deal with rain, she could deal with him. He didn't even realize her face was getting closer to his. Before he knew it, she had pressed her soft pink lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as he was still in a state of shock.

'Close your eyes Arthur and kiss her back!' He yelled at himself mentally. He let his eyelids close as he put his hands on her waist and brought her closer to him. She let out a satisfied sound as she pulled back for air and then closed the gap between them once more. The two kissed with the quiet drops of rain hitting the ground around them. After a moment, he pulled back and exhaled. Belgium giggled innocently and wiped his saliva from her mouth. Watching her do that, he blushed the hardest he had ever had, and his words came out like a spark on a lighter.

"I love you Manon!"

Her green eyes glistened at the sound of that and she immediately returned it.

"I love you too Arthur," She said caringly before she kissed him again. Britain smiled in the kiss and hugged her tighter than before.

He was going to have a fun time explaining all of this to Alfred and Scarlett…

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Nice date huh? It came out better than I had expected it too and they're a better couple than a lot of people say they are. Romano and Spain were just going to find someone else anyway! Please review or comment if you want and go on to the main chapter please!**


	40. Chapter 28: Russia's Out

**Hey guys! What a week it has been. Donald Trump became the GOP nominee and I took all of my AP exams! Chemistry was horrible so don't take that class. History was okay I feel like I did good but I don't know lol, if you haven't noticed I'm good at history so hopefully I passed. Government today was awesome, I think I did great. And language is tomorrow and there's no telling what will happen with that. I took that class last semester -_- So studying for those exams is the reason why this took longer than usual to be updated. Like, I'm starting on tuesday but I still have to study so we'll see how long it takes to finish this. This won't be a long chapter just so you know. Please review or comment on the story and tell me what you think! We've already hit 150 reviews so far so please keep it up! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 28: Russia's Out

 **(Year: 1917)**

Alfred closed the doors to the Oval Office quietly and made his way through the long Cross Hall lined with red carpet and checkered tiles. Walking past his self portrait from last year, he strolled on over to the front entrance of the White House and saw Kyrovania leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets. His face was neutral so there was no way he could tell what the young country was thinking.

"Hey bro! What's up?" Alfred asked with his all-American smile. Michael's face beamed as he stood up straight again and held his arms out.

"Just needed to talk to you about something. And dude! Your house is so cool! The guards at the front were kind of strict and serious, but they still let me in when I showed them my country I.D. Then, they had to confirm it but that doesn't matter."

"Yeah...They do that sometimes...even with me! But they get paid for what they do and that's all that matters I guess. Come on, let's go to the Blue room to hang out. It's one of my favorite rooms," He said as he turned to said room and led the way, "By the way, I have a lot of other houses across the country. However, in this one there are 132 rooms, 35 bathrooms, and 6 levels in the Residence. Pretty cool huh?"

Michael looked like he was too amazed at everything on the walls to even be listening to Alfred. He had never been in something so...luxurious. The two countries finally reached the so called "Blue room", and lo and behold, everything was blue! Alfred sat in the first chair while Michael sat in the other.

"So, what brings you here and how did you get here?" America laughed. Michael smiled and shrugged.

"So when I saw you fly away in your airplane I thought, 'I should make one of those too'. Now I know you said you would help me build one and I know you told me that you would teach me how to fly but I just decided that I couldn't wait any longer so I made one myself. Surprisingly, it wasn't even that hard! Everything just fit together and before I knew it I had built a plane! It's like I was born to make one! And don't call bullshit because I landed the plane on the front lawn."

The blonde's eyes widened for a second as he turned his head to the window. He stood up from his chair and looked out the glassed window to actually see a plane sitting in the lawn! The secret service were investigating it suspiciously. He turned back to Michael in his chair and grinned.

"I knew you were going to be badass but not this early! Good job bro, I'm impressed! Though, you might need to borrow one of my planes to get back home since my guys might take yours apart for security reasons. Again, they're jerks about that kind of thing. Anyway, you came here for some important reason so let's hear it. I'm almost certain you didn't come just to spend time with me. Well then again, that's something Scarlett would do…" Alfred said to himself in thought. Kyrovania's blue eyes darkened for a moment as he stood up as well.

'Oh shit…' Was Alfred's immediate thought.

"As you may know, I live near Russia and can especially tell what he is doing since he's in Austria-Hungary. His soldiers are acting like they normally do, but Russia is changing. I noticed when he traveled back to Moscow through my country. He seemed...I don't know...depressed? Didn't you say he was vibrant and excited about the path ahead?" He asked Alfred. The blonde nodded and narrowed his eyes at the ground.

"Go on."

"Right. So I got suspicious of that so I decided to make a little trip away from the boundaries of my country and go to Russia. I had planned on meeting one of those 'Russian beauties' you talked about earlier too but...well that's another story. Anyway, I got all the information before I had to get out of there. The Russian people are pissed for some reason, maybe at Russia's leader, Nicholas ll. Now I don't know anything about rebellions, but there has to be one brewing in the capital somewhere. Knowing this, I came over here to personally tell you about it. This might just kick Russia out of the war if you think about it. He can't deal with Germany and his own people in a political movement. Either you need to go over there and help him or you need to hurry up your troops and move them to Europe before Germany puts all of his resources on the western front."

He made a good point. Alfred could either try to save Ivan and convince his people with American influence but he also promised to help Britain and Scarlett as soon as possible and with the risk of the Germans being on the Western front almost entirely, it might be smarter to help them out first. Ugh, he hated these type of situations. They made him think way too hard and they could have consequences if he got it wrong. He turned to the mirror and watched as his officials threw a grenade in Michael's plane and blew it up for some reason. Idiots. He leaned on the window railing and sighed heavily.

"I need to think about this," he murmured. Michael nodded his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I understand."

America sighed again and rubbed his eyes like he was tired.

"Uhh...look there's a lot of spare rooms here if you want to stay but I'll probably be traveling to England today or tomorrow and staying there until we can end this war. Hopefully...Russia can settle things out on his own. He's strong, I know he is. Oh, and they blew up your plane by the way…"

"What!?" Michael yelled out. He ran to the window and groaned.

"Son of a bitch! You said I can borrow one of yours right?" He asked. Alfred nodded and pointed to one of the personal hangars he had next to the White House with his thumb.

"Make sure you pick the gray one because I'm taking the red and blue one. It's my favorite haha." He chuckled. He found it odd that he could laugh in a situation like this. He knew it would be tough to laugh once he and his soldiers settled themselves in with his western allies. With all of the war stories he's heard, laughter would be non-existent.

* * *

Scarlett worked all day and night at her small little desk in her personal tent. She insisted on being in a tent with her men but they felt like she would hate their smell and be embarrassed whenever they changed. Again, she assured them she didn't care but they had already set up the tent for her. What was she doing? She was writing various proposals to Germany and Prussia for a peaceful plea for surrender. If the Germans surrendered now, this would all be over and she could go back home. She hadn't been there in a long time.

"Okay so maybe I over-exaggerated that last part…" She said to herself as she crumbled up another piece of paper. She threw the wad of paper in a filled trash can next to her desk and got out a new sheet. She huffed and started the same sentence she always started with, "On behalf of the Britannian Government and…".

"Hey, how's it coming along?"

She stopped writing with her black pen and rotated her body around to see America at the entrance of the tent, holding the flap up with his right arm. She shrugged her shoulders in disappointment and rubbed the bridge of her nose before getting back to her writing. America looked at her sympathetically and entered the tent. She was working herself way too much over this, not to mention all of the fighting she had been doing for the past few weeks. He even had to remove a bullet from her hip a few days ago while she squeezed his hand. That was absolutely horrible. Luckily, she healed up because she was a country though. He walked up behind her and peered over her shoulder to look at what she was writing.

'I don't know why she keeps trying to write these types of things. They're never going to surrender without force…" He thought to himself. When she looked back at him, he jumped and pulled up a chair next to her with a nervous chuckle.

"Scarlett I...Well...Why don't we just put this stuff away for now and take a break? You look exhausted."

He was just trying to keep her from wasting her time as he started to pick up the piles of papers and pens on the desk. She stopped his hand and gave him a look.

"Oh, thanks."

She sounded insulted at the word, "exhausted". He gasped and shook his head.

"N-No! Not like that Scarlett! You look...I mean you look great...as always...It's just you've been working on this treaty for hours and you should take a rest. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything," He quickly told her. Scarlett's frowned turned up in a shadow of a smile as she clicked her pen closed and turned to him again.

"I know Alfred, I'm sorry. I just want this war to be over with somehow. It started almost four years ago and it's still going on. When is _over_ going to come? Ugh, I _am_ tired though...Where's Britain?" She asked him. He nodded his head in understanding. He wanted to rub her shoulder or hug her, but it would probably make things more awkward. He told her he saw Arthur by the American soldier's tent helping them with a certain training exercise. There weren't a lot of them here so far but a massive reinforcement force was likely to show up soon.

"Lady Britannia!"

"America, sir!"

The two countries turned to the entrance of the tent to see their assistants glaring at each other. Britannia's assistant was named Susan while America's was named Eli. They both...kind of hated each other for some reason because their job was to get news to their countries and it just so happened that they always found themselves running into each other. It was like a competition between them to get the news to their country first. It was childish really.

"I have news to report!"

They both yelled over and over, trying to be louder than the other. Scarlett looked at Alfred and rolled her eyes.

"Susan!"

Her assistant stopped instantly and bowed her head like a dog would when getting scolded. Eli smirked but it vanished when Alfred shook his head at him.

"I swear you two will end up having your own war if you don't stop fighting. Now just calmly tell me what the news is. I'm sure America would not mind if you told him as well," She told Susan. The brown haired, blue-eyed young girl nodded while Eli crossed his arms.

"Milady, It's Russia. The revolution there has evolved like you said it would. Their leader has abdicated and was replaced by Vladimir Lenin, a leader of the Communist Party. Umm...Russia's out...Milady…"

Scarlett narrowed her eyes at Susan while America cursed under his breath next to her.

"What do you mean Russia's out?"

"Russia is leaving the war and they and the Germans will sign an armistice sometime in the next couple of months, most likely December. Uhh...I will leave you alone Milady. Call me if you need me please."

She left shortly after along with a frowning Eli. Alfred stayed silent while Scarlett just sat there, stunned.

"C-Communist Party? What does…"

Oh God, She sounded as if she was about to cry. Gaining his confidence, Alfred wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm comfortably. She laid her head on his side and his face went red.

"That means that Germany will bring all of its troops from the Eastern front over to our side and that means that we're going to need even more men...And what about Austria-Hungary? What about them?" She asked. He knew that she was in that phase where she was about to start sobbing and he was NOT prepared for that right now. Instead, he was surprised when she suddenly glared at the ground and pulled away from him. She turned her body to her desk and grabbed the paper she was working on before ripping it in half and throwing the pieces in all directions.

"Well I guess this really was all for nothing! All of this shit that I worked all day on! Fucking piece of shit! Fucking worthless! Ugh!"

She screamed, flipping the desk over in her tantrum. Alfred stood quietly by just watching it all with a shocked expression on his face; and rightly so. Scarlett almost never got _angry_ , but when she did, you knew it. There was no doubt the cause of her anger was stress and lack of sleep. He continued to watch her scream more at herself than anyone else and rip things she had laid on her desk. She huffed loudly and flipped her long blonde hair, which had a small braid in the back, and then moved towards the exit of her tent. America went to grab her arm before she could leave but Britain came in right about the same time.

"Love, what's-"

"I'm not in the fucking mood right now!"

She yelled, pushing past him forcibly. Britain stared at her with wide green eyes. He looked at Alfred and the American scratched the back of his head sadly.

"What the bloody hell was that!?"

"She heard about Russia and how he can't help us anymore. I think that's what just made her lose it. Can you blame her? She hasn't slept in days and earlier she had really thought she could write a persuasive letter asking for Germany's surrender. She had been working on it all day," Alfred told the blonde. Arthur looked around and spoke up, "I guess that explains the ripped papers in here. I hope she doesn't take this out on Italy or Romano."

Alfred turned his head to his "big brother", the thick strand of hair sticking up on his head moving along with him.

"Italy and Romano?"

"Yes, they arrived just a few moments ago to inform us they would keep Austria and Hungary pre-occupied. That might put her in a better mood. That, and Italy's contagious positive attitude."

Outside the tent, Scarlett walked with intensity in her steps, almost stomping in a way. There was that teenage girl in her coming out again. The soldiers that saw her got out of her way, sensing the anger she had in the look in her beautiful eyes. When she saw one familiar Italian boy in front of her she stopped. It was Italy. Why the hell was he here!? She was seriously wondering if her anger was causing her to hallucinate. Feliciano saw her after a few seconds and his bright face turned into a huge smile. He literally sprinted over to her and encased Scarlett in a cocoon-like hug. She hated to admit it, but her anger started to dissipate with every continuing second. She hugged him back and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's so good to see you! I haven't seen you in years Scarlett! How have you been!? O-Oh, are you okay?" He noticed her depressing atmosphere. She lifted her head up and smiled nonetheless.

"Yeah, it's just been a long day. I'm glad to see you though. How ya been?"

"I'm doing good! I came here to give you guys some reassuring news after what happened to Russia. I also brought my brother along!"

Huh? She looked around and saw a boy who looked almost like a twin of Italy, except he had a slightly different build than Italy had. His hair was brown with the same strand of hair curling out in an attractive way. The only other thing she could find different about him was that his eyes were an olive green. He leaned on one of the walls and kept giving every guy he saw a dirty look. However, when Susan walked past him he smiled seductively and followed her, probably to flirt with her. Scarlett giggled and looked back at Italy.

"Yeah, he's really nice to girls but he's an asshole to guys. I know he'll like you and he'll probably hit on you!"

"I wouldn't mind. It's kind of nice to be attractive in a guy's eyes," she replied with a blush on her cheeks.

'I can't believe I just said that. Now I probably sound like a skank…' She mentally scolded herself, but Italy just gave her another one of his Italian smiles that could get any girl he wanted.

"There's the Scarlett I know and love, all smiling and what not! Come on, let me introduce you to him!"

Italy grabbed her soft hand and led her over to Romano who was still trying to get to Susan, being that she was one of the few girls here at the military camp in France. The only thing stopping him was that all of the soldiers had to move a broken down tank and they were blocking the path between them.

"Figlio di puttana…(Son of a bitch…)" The Southern Italian muttered under his breath. He looked even more annoyed when he heard his brother call his name.

"What the hell do you want you-"

Romano stopped when he saw Scarlett next to Italy. Hey look, it's a Girl! He actually went to his brother instead of waiting for them to get to him. He put on a dreamy smile and bowed his head.

"I am Romano, and what is your name bella?" He asked. Scarlett felt her cheeks turn a small pink as she smiled.

"I'm Britannia, but you can call me Scarlett. Nice to meet you Romano."

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine," he said to her in his Italian accent. She had to admit, he was pretty suave. But in her past travels to Italy, she knew that most of the guys were like this. They just didn't necessarily do it as well as Italy or Romano did; not a listed advantage of a country but it still was! The way he looked at her gave her "teenage fangirl" chills; if that was even a thing.

"S-So...You guys are here to help us out with Austria and Hungary?" She asked. The two brothers nodded and Feliciano shrugged.

"We've helped some so far but now since Russia is out we really need to mobilize our troops. Hopefully Germany doesn't try to invade us. But I think, if we work hard enough, we can push the enemy back and we can either make them surrender or just invade them. Either way, Romano and I have a strategy for it."

It's so weird listening to Italy talk about war strategy…

"Sì, we could not just leave an angel like you behind," Romano said. Scarlett giggled and waved her hand at her face like it was hot outside. It wasn't, because it was the middle of November...Behind them, America exited Scarlett's tent and stretched his arms out. He then opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Italy.

"Yo, Italy my man! What's up?"

He bumped fists with Italy and gave him a hug. Alfred then turned to Romano and held his arms out with a smile. Romano gasped a little and looked away.

"Don't even think about it you American bastard."

Alfred laughed and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Yep, same ol' Romano. Your economy doing better bro?" He asked. The Italian shrugged and nodded with a small smile. Back during the second industrial revolution, Romano had to come and stay with America for money since his economy was shit. America, most of the time, only had him as his personal cook and Romano became an awesome cook because of that job experience. They may not have shown it, but they both respected each other because of that and became friends.

Romano took a deep breath and looked at Scarlett again.

'Damn, she's really pretty...I bet I could get her to make out with me by the end of the day.'

"Come on Scarlett, why don't I show you some of the war equipment I brought over. I could even show you how to use some of them...If you want me to that is," He said to the nineteen-year-old girl. She blushed again and brought her hand to her chest shyly.

"Oh U-Um…"

America narrowed his eyes at Romano and quickly got in between them before Scarlett could reply.

"Actually! I was hoping you could help me with some of the tank designs I created. Please? You're a really good artist and I can't do it by myself," he implored. Scarlett stared at his desperate face and bright sparkling eyes and she knew she couldn't say no to that. She apologized to Romano and told him, "Maybe some other time, okay?"

He sighed and nodded as America and Scarlett left for his tent. Italy gave his brother, who was staring at the ground in disappointment, a bright smile and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Lovino, there are other girls here. Like Scarlett's assistant for instance. She's over there. But too bad because I'll get to her first!"

He yelled at his brother before running over to Susan. Romano cursed and followed him quickly, both guys trying to get the edge. Sigh, they always did this and none of them ever won…

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Like I said, short little chapter. I plan on adding a longer chapter next so this was kind of just to make you guys happy; then again, this was 4,000 words...It is Friday morning now so you know how long it takes me to make a chapter haha. Sometimes it takes a day and sometimes it takes three days but please review and comment on it anyway! Please guys, we're at 150! Let's get to 200! You're doing great so far because we're not even done with WW1 yet! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time!**


	41. Chapter 28-5: New Hampshire's Shop

**Hey guys! It's time for another "state" chapter! Okay literally I have like twenty minutes to type this up so this might just be like the worst "state" chapter lol. It's not my fault! School is almost over but this last few weeks have been brutal. Anyway, please review and comment on the chapter if you want and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 28.5: New Hampshire's Shop

 **(Year: 1891)**

America, escaping from that damn Vermont forest, now found himself in New Hampshire for some reason. Apparently he had gone the wrong way he had intended. He meant to go back home but instead he went east into said state. Then again, how the hell did he get in that forest in the first place? Shaking his head of the thought, he decided to stop by a local restaurant on his way home. The place served the usual; a sandwich, chips, and a good drink or two. They had alcohol but he took soda of course. He didn't like the taste of alcohol. He never has. He sat back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table. Who was gonna tell him that he couldn't? He practically owned everything in here.

"I need another sandwich for table two!" A boy close to his age, yet younger, yelled to the cook in the back. He glanced at the boy and the first thing he saw was his somewhat spiky, shadow-like hair. It was solid black and fitted his white face well. The boy's eyes were a bright lime color that was rare in these parts of the state. He continued to stare at the boy until those lime-colored eyes looked back at him. They narrowed and he walked over to Alfred with his arms crossed.

"Excuse me sir, you can't have your feet on the table. The dirt from your shoes will get on it."

"Dude, do you know who I am?" Alfred asked with a sly smile. The boy shook his head and flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"No, why would I...Oh...Oh shit…"

There it was. The phrase every single state says to him when they see him. Which state was this one he wondered.

"Okay so which state are you?"

The boy gasped and backed away.

"N-New Hampshire…" He said quietly. Alfred smiled brightly and stood up from the table. He then gave the boy a hug and laughed, "Well I know you know who I am. But what's your real name bro? I can't stand formal names!"

"My name's W-Wyatt...What are you doing here America?" He asked in a stern tone. All he got from the teenage boy was a shrug.

"I'm on a campaign to meet all of the states. You know, y'all shouldn't have hid from me. I'm an awesome guy! You just gotta give me a chance!" He said in a desperate tone with a country accent evident in his voice. Wyatt stared at him for a second before sighing. He had to admit, it was kind of a douchebag move to hide from his own country for all of these years. He sat down at America's table and ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess I could give you a shot. And...I guess I'm sorry for hiding from you but we all did it because we didn't want to be involved with international crap. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. It sucks, trust me," the blonde laughed as he sat back down again. He asked Wyatt what he's been doing all of these years and the state answered with a hand motion to the restaurant. Alfred nodded in understanding. He's been working his own business ever since he could make a sandwich. Not bad for a seventeen-year-old.

"Awesome dude! I've been in Washington and around the world trying to make friends. Though, it's kind of hard. A lot of the countries don't like me because they think I'm too young. The only reason I can deal with it is because of my best friend Scarlett."

New Hampshire raised an eyebrow and smiled a bit.

"Scarlett?"

Alfred's eyes went wide for a second.

"Britannia I mean! You know, the country!" He blurted out. Wyatt nodded, "I know. I'm pretty good in geography. So you and her are best friends? SInce when?"

"Since forever!" America replied happily. Wyatt smiled down at the wooden floor of his little restaurant and nodded.

"I have a similar friend. Have you met Maine yet?"

Alfred shook his head.

"Well she's been with me ever since I was like five. She comes by and helps me out with the shop every now and then. She's pretty cool. Though, she's like really shy around other people which is why I usually stick up for her in tough situations. I'm like her guide dog."

"Well a guy's gotta be there for his girl," Alfred said with a smirk. Wyatt blushed and looked away from him.

"It's...not like that…"

"Well why not?"

Alfred kept pressing the issue until New Hampshire stopped him with raising his hand.

"Do you want me to introduce her to you or not?"

"Hell yeah, let's go!"

They both stood up and Wyatt called to his cook that he would be leaving for the day. He then glanced at America as he led the way north to Maine. Just like he had with some of the other countries, Alfred planned on getting Wyatt and Maine together if he deemed they should be together. Shouldn't he be trying to get his own girlfriend!?

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Like I said, short and boring and I'm sorry. But go to the main chapter and you'll stop hating me again lol. Please review or comment and go to the main chapter! Thanks for reading! Oh! And I had no time to check for mistakes in this chapter lol my bad!**


	42. Chapter 29: Armistice

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter! So school is out next Thursday and I'm super excited because I think for our vacation for going to take a cruise to Russia and those Nordic countries so maybe I could introduce those countries while I'm actually there! Also I'll probably get a summer job; except every time I try to sign up with online applications the screen tells me that there's been an error! What the hell!? So now I guess I can't even get a job until the dumbass people who make online applications fixes the damn system. Okay anyway, WW1 is almost over just so you know. I don't know what will be next, maybe the depression, but we'll see what happens! Please review or comment on the story guys! Unless you're waiting until the end of the story to do it, review! lol It really does help get the story out more! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter. P.S. I turned 18 today so I wouldn't mind getting some "Happy Birthday" reviews lol**

* * *

Ch. 29: Armistice

 **(Year: 1917)**

Alfred led Scarlett over to his tent and lifted up the entrance flap for her. She nodded her thanks and went inside, the American following her. She looked around and saw that his whole tent was filled with blueprints and weapons. Alfred really likes guns. The only other thing that was in the tent was his nicely-made one-person bed. Alfred walked past her to get some things off the desk while she just stood there not knowing what to do at the moment. She felt really bad about losing it in front of him earlier. She felt immature and stupid about the whole thing. She should've just calmed down and think about her options. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she had not even realized the boy was talking to her.

"...So yeah I decided to go with lighter guns on this type of tank since the light weight of it will make it faster..." He explained with clear interest. She bit her lip and fidgeted in place impatiently.

"Alfred, I'm sorry for getting angry earlier!" She yelled out. He stopped talking and looked back at her to see her eyes wide. She didn't intend for that to come out that loud. She stared at him, waiting for a response, but he just chuckled at her with a sympathetic tone in his voice. He walked closer to her and gave her a hug.

"Scarlett I don't care about that. You were just stressed is all. We all are. You've just been able to keep your cool for this long. I'm really impressed. Britain's probably gotten angry dozens of times in the past year knowing him! So don't beat yourself up over that alright?" He pulled back and looked her in her nature-shaded eyes with his bright blue ones. She stared at him, as if he was getting onto her about something, and slowly nodded. The serious, yet relieving, look on his face soon transformed into that warm smile of his and she felt like she could breathe again. He brushed her blonde bangs to the side and stepped away from her.

"You okay now?"

"Y-Yeah...Thanks..." She said quietly. He nodded and pushed her arm playfully.

"Now come on, lighten up dudette! You can't be bummed all day! Give me your awesome opinion on the shit I drew!"

There was that cheerful voice he always talked to her then. If it was anybody else she would've suspected it was fake, but he always sounded genuine with her. That's why he was her best friend. He was always nice and caring as well as honest with her. There weren't a lot of people in the world like that. Going with his words, she dropped her short depressing attitude and put a smile on her beautiful face. She pushed him back with a laugh and laid her eyes on the blueprint he had wanted to show her. It was more advanced than the last blueprint she had seen. The one Britain had shown her the first time was more of a prototype than anything else. However, this...this was a defined design of military genius! He had calculated the speed and weight the vehicle would go in different types of terrain as well as how much muscle would have to be put into the tank to reload any ammunition. She was probably the only one on Earth who knew how smart the boy next to her really was.

"Soooo?" He asked in anticipation and excitement. Her opinion was always the most important; he would never tell her that though.

She stared at the design and then back at her best friend. His expression showed true initiative.

"They look great Alfie! I'm really proud of you for coming up with this and how did you learn how to draw? This tank drawing looks epic!"

He rubbed the back of neck and laughed, "I had a little help from some states, but especially in New York City. That place is badass when it comes to artists and all that! I guess I got good at it after some practice...Anyway, that type of tank is for me and this one is for you. Though, I left some detail out of it so you could include your own ideas. I know you can come up with something."

He handed her another blueprint with her flag printed in the top right-hand corner. It was true, he had given her options of what to put but mainly it was for her own choosing to decide what her tank would be like. She took a hold of it in her hand and rolled it back up to keep it for later. He kept a smile on his face as he handed her Britain's design. She laid it on his desk and examined it. It looked slightly less powerful than his own, and she knew he did that on purpose. He always loved being on a higher level than his past caretaker.

"I noticed this one looks weaker than yours," she said with a smirk. He tilted his head and leaned in to look at it closer.

"Really? I didn't even realize I-...hahahaha!"

He busted out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't keep a straight face through that! Of course Britain's tank is weaker than mine. You didn't think I would give anything good to him did you?"

"No...but you know he's going to be pissed at you right?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged in carelessness.

"He's always mad about something."

"True," she replied with a nod. Speaking of the devil, the British blonde entered the tent without knocking (if you can even knock on a tent) and stopped when he saw them looking at America's blueprints. His face showed absorption as he looked at _his_ tank. Alfred tried to hide his own behind his back, but Arthur was too quick and grabbed it.

"Hmm let's see...this goes here and that's fitted there...Yes...wait…wait a minute...WHAT!? MY TANK IS SHIT COMPARED TO YOURS YOU LITTLE SNEAK!" He screamed, his eyes going big and his teeth grinding. Scarlett giggled a bit while Alfred grinned and shook his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do!" Arthur yelled back with a flame of fury in his eyes. He was so easily annoyed that it was funny every time he got mad. Sometimes she and Alfred made him have a temper tantrum on purpose.

"You always act like this!"

Arthur grabbed Alfred's shoulder and started shaking him back and forth. Scarlett smiled as she watched them. They may not have tried on purpose, but they always made her shitty day turn into a happy one…

* * *

 **(Year: 1918)**

The situation was looking both grim and beneficial as the German soldiers pushed the allies back forty miles back. The bad part was that it looked like the Germans could pull this off; however, the allies knew this was good because they were wearing themselves out. They had huge amounts of American and Britannian reinforcements arriving every single hour so the fight was slowly turning in their favor. Because Russia was out of the war, Germany and Prussia knew they didn't have a lot of time to invade France so they took all of their troops and put them on the western front. Germany felt confident that he could at least get to Paris with his men, but something in the back of his mind kept telling him that he was making a grave mistake by staying in this war. His older brother, Prussia, pretty much knew the war was over but Ludwig was in denial. He did not believe that the allies had a large number of soldiers coming so he just kept on without Gilbert's advice. Besides, they had already pushed the allies back forty miles right!? What could possibly happen!?

"So I say if we circle them here then we can wipe them out and take over the base. Britain won't even see it coming," Ludwig said with self-assurance. He was talking to his brother but he wasn't listening. Prussia stood a couple of feet away from Germany, leaning on a wall, while tapping his covered fingers on his arm. He didn't even try listening anymore. There was no use in doing it. If he tried to add his own advice or strategy in it Germany would cut him off with some other worthless plan that would probably backfire. He was beginning to wonder where he had gone wrong when raising the blonde young man.

"Ger-"

"And then! We can start heading to Paris! There's no way France can stop us. He's a fucking weakling. Pshh, look at me speaking English like it's my native tongue. I must be really excited right now."

"Mmmhmm yeah right..." Muttered Prussia with a roll of his crimson-colored eyes. Germany glanced at him and frowned. Giving the albino a questioning look, he left the comfort of his European map and walked up to his brother. Prussia looked away from him until he knew he couldn't resist the other boy any longer. He looked back at Ludwig and found that he was looking at him with a disappointed stare. Was that a skeptic look he saw!? He gritted his teeth in annoyance and got off the wall.

"What!?"

"You don't seem very into this brother. Do you not want to win this war?" He asked in suspicion.

His words came out serious and sharp like glass. Gilbert's face turned red as he clenched his teeth even more.

"Are you kidding me right now!? Like, seriously! Are you fucking kidding me!? I've been trying to win this war ever since it started but you won't listen to anything I say! I bet we would be way better off if you had shut your mouth and opened your ears to listen a long time ago! I mean Jesus Christ West! You don't even know how many times you have pissed me off in the past year let alone when we started four years ago! You don't fucking listen! And guess what! America and Britannia have called in reinforcements and you would know that if you read the damn report our general gave us. But instead, you just glanced at it before throwing it in the floor like a piece of fucking garbage! You-...You can't just-...You can't just do your own thing while everyone is trying to follow your every command! You need to work together with your men or they'll abandon you!"

Ludwig looked to his side and refused to look at his brother while he talked.

"None of what you just said is even remotely tr-"

 _Smack!_

Prussia slapped Germany's cheek hard and the German looked at him with a surprised, hurt look. He hadn't hit him since he was a kid being punished, which rarely happened.

"Look at me when I'm fucking talking to you! Don't deny that everything we're doing right now is useless! What do you plan on doing if and when you capture Paris huh!? You still have the rest of France, Italy, Britain, America, and Britannia to deal with! What about them!? Our men are decreasing by the numbers and you still think we can win a war that we didn't even start!? But you know what, we're sure as hell going to be blamed for it! I didn't tell you this but the last time I talked to Hungary she started sobbing in the phone! She said she was hurting so bad from constantly having to kill another country's men! She told me she didn't want to do it anymore and she blamed it all on herself! Do you know how guilty I felt!? Just hearing her like that makes my heart ache more than it already does now! I'm sick of it!" Prussia took a deep breath and was about to keep on until he saw Germany's eyes glaze over like a cat's eyes. He stopped and sighed at the ground in their little country tent. He looked back up and put his hand on West's shoulder, "Look...I know you want to win...and I know you want to make our people proud...but sometimes enough is enough...I'm not saying to call it quits...but just don't get your hopes up or anything...I know that doesn't sound like me but I've had my anger and frustration pent up for so long that I just suddenly blew up in front of you...and I'm sorry little brother...I wasn't being my awesome self..."

He moved in closer and gave Ludwig a hug. Gilbert wasn't expecting him to return it but he did anyway.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know..." Was all that Germany could muster with his pride nearly shattered. The two heard shouting from outside their tent and Prussia knew what was coming. One of their soldiers entered the tent with a report in his hand and a look of fear in his eyes. Yep, he was right.

"Herr! Die Verbündeten haben gewonnen exponentiellen Verstärkungen an den Frontlinien . Wir können nicht weiter vorantreiben , bis sie ausgelöscht ! Was machen wir!? (Sir! The allies have gained exponential reinforcements on the front lines. We cannot advance any further until they are wiped out! What do we do!?)" The soldier frantically asked out of panic. Prussia looked at Germany for him to answer and he took a deep breath.

"Rückzug. (Retreat.)"

"W-Was... (W-What…)" The soldier questioned in disbelief.

"Rückzug. (Retreat)," He repeated more sternly this time.

"U-Uh ... Y-Ja, Sir! Sofort Sir! Ich lasse die Generäle wissen! (U-Uh...Y-Yes sir! Right away sir! I'll let the generals know!)" The soldier said loudly. He was obviously stressed out to his core. He ran out of the tent, leaving the two German brothers alone once again. Prussia, even though they were retreating, looked at his brother proudly. Maybe he was finally going to listen to him. He turned to the things in his section of the tent and started to pile everything in a duffel bag so they could move. Germany did as well without saying another word. Even after their fight, they knew they were both going to be okay. They always were. Once they were done, they headed out along with the rest of their troops. The generals would move back all of the soldiers on the frontline so they did not have to worry about them. Prussia took the lead in front of everyone else. The spring temperature hit his white skin with a warm tingle every time he took a step. There was no wind today. There weren't any clouds in the sky. However, the sky did have a darkened color to it as if it was a bad sign to someone. Given their current predicament, the German's were starting to think that was true for them...

* * *

"Thank God, our men got here in time because I was starting to think we were screwed," Scarlett told her best friend with a relieved tone in her smooth voice. Her attitude had greatly improved with the increasing number of soldiers the allies gained from her and America's countries. Her stress level had gone down and she was smiling more, which really made Alfred happy because she always looked her best when she smiled. The way her rosy cheeks fitted her perfect cheekbones whenever her lips turned into a sweet smile always made him smile as well. Although, he tried to do that as much as possible anyway. Her stride was also more confident. Ever since the allies commenced a surprise attack at Amiens, the Germans have been continuously pushed back. Just knowing that they had 85,000 American and 72,000 Britannian fresh troops, fifty tanks, and the Royal British Air Force backing them up made her certain that they would win this war. Italy and Romano were doing pretty well in their own division, making Austria and Hungary practically giving up on trying to win anymore.

"You know, you seem a lot happier now that we'll probably win," said Alfred with a wink. Her smile widened and she nodded.

"Well of course! I've been so stressed about not being able to win that when we finally gained the advantage my mood just skyrocketed! Again, I'm sorry for being pissed off for those couple of days. I feel like a real bitch for being like that to you guys," She said to America while looking at Britain who was a few feet away from them.

"Nah, it's okay. I understood what you were feeling. But forget about that! We've been pushing back the Germans for like, I don't know, a hundred days? I'm gonna call it, wait for it, "The Hundred Days Offensive!" He announced with his hands open and waving. Scarlett giggled and rolled her eyes at him. She looked in front of her and there was a sign written in French on it. She stared at the sign and tried to figure out what it said. It wasn't that hard because the words weren't long and it was pretty simple. The sign had the words, "Nancy", written on the front of it. Ahead, the town of Nancy sat in the allies' wake just waiting for them to get the Germans out of France completely.

"Nancy huh? What part of France is that?" Alfred asked as he also saw the sign. Scarlett closed her eyes and tried to imagine a map of France in front of her. If she remembered correctly, Nancy was on the eastern side of France.

Far east.

She opened her eyes again and her face lit up, "Nancy is near Germany! We should be there by like tomorrow or two. What is our plan for invading Germany if they don't surrender?"

"I think Britain said that Belgium would attack from the north while the you, me, France, and himself attack from the middle. Italy and Romano will attack from the south and I kind of got some help for us on the eastern side of Germany."

Scarlett raised a brow and glanced at him in interest.

"Really? Who? It can't be Russia since he dropped out and I doubt you and Serbia have even met each other."

"Well, it's that new country I told you about; Kyrovania. I met him when I was returning home after talking to Russia about the war. I helped him make his flag and build some other stuff and he seems like a really awesome dude! He even built his own airplane because he saw me ride in one one time. One day, he told me about Russia and the upcoming revolution that would probably happen and he's the reason why I got my guys over here so quickly. But yeah, I talked to him and he agreed to help us fight the Germans from the other side. He's a new country I know, but there aren't a lot of enemies on that side so he should be fine. I helped him and his men train before I left."

"Okay good. I would hate to see him get hurt, being a new country and all. Do you think the world will officially recognize him after the war?" She asked. He nodded as they entered the French town of Nancy. "I hope so," was all he said to her. He took note of the buildings in front of them and stared at the rooftops. He found it a starting habit of his since shooters tended to find the highest place they could. He looked to his left and found Britain was doing the same thing. Oh God, was he starting to act like him!? They finally entered the town and he shook his head full of paranoid thoughts. He looked back at the rooftops and high-up windows and a sharp look in his eye appeared when he saw a flash. There was no time to react other than instinct. He gasped and forced his body to take hold of Scarlett's and take the both of them to the ground. A few seconds later a gunshot was heard in the air and the allied soldiers started shooting at the darkened faint window. Scarlett exhaled deeply as she hit the ground roughly. She grabbed Alfred in return to help him up with her and she felt herself freeze when she felt liquid run down the fabric of her gloved fingers. She brought her hand to her face and saw bright red. Looking at the boy on top of her, she saw his face twisted in a look of pain while gritting his teeth. His voice game out as a yelp as he gripped his arm and dug his forehead in the dirt beneath them. Scarlett felt as if she was going to cry just seeing him like that.

"Oh my God! Alfred! Oh my gosh...Hold on! Hold on!" She yelled out in panic as she tried to get out from under him. His muscled body was heavy as she slid out and gently flipped him over so he was on his back. He groaned quietly to himself before raising his head and looking at the bullet wound in his right arm. He looked at Scarlett and she was quickly trying to get her medical supplies out of her bag with fast-paced breaths. The terrified look on her face made him forget about the pain in his arm for a few seconds before the searing agony came back like lightning. She looked up once she got a bottle of alcohol and wipes and saw that he was giving her a small ironic smile.

"Don't worry Scarlett. I'll be alright...Haha..." He chuckled dryly, "After all, I am America you know..." He finished. She felt both relief and disbelief at how much pain he was probably making himself go through by putting on a smile. She touched his face and nodded.

"I know you will be. You're tough Alfie. This is going to hurt a lot so just hang in there," She told him as she touched his wound. His smile disappeared and his head fell back into the ground with his eyes closed tightly. He flinched and growled when she took a set of tweezers and manually took the bullet out of his arm. When it left, he couldn't help but gasp at the open feeling. He was internally grateful though that the bullet didn't break into tiny little pieces when it hit him. When his eyes weren't closed shut, he saw that Scarlett was pouring alcohol on a cotton ball and dabbing his arm with it. It still hurt but not as much as it had when she pulled that damn bullet out. She kept asking him if he was okay and he told her to stop worrying after the tenth time.

"I can't help it! Seeing you hurt makes me afraid..." She said tearfully as she rolled a bandage around his arm. His arm would probably heal up in the next few minutes so there was no sense in stitching it.

"Okay," She whispered, sitting back on her heels. He sat up and tested his arm out. The pain had turned into a slight ache and he felt his open wound closing by itself. It felt gross but it was still pretty cool that it did that. He gave Scarlett a lopsided grin and a thumbs up.

"I'm all better now! Thanks dudette!" He said, as if nothing had ever happened. She shook her head and wiped a tear from her cheek as she gave him a hug. His grin went down a little at the feel of her shaking arms.

'Does she really care about me that much?' He thought to himself as he hugged her back. He looked up from her neck to see another division of Germans fleeing the scene with many of their comrades dead in front of him. Britain came running over to them and kneeled down beside them in worry.

"Is everything alright? Did you get hurt?" He asked. Alfred showed him his right arm and pointed at the bandage wrapped around the top of it near the shoulder.

"Yeah but Scarlett took care of it. I'm just glad I was able to push her out of the way before that shooter shot her instead! That would've been awful! She's still worried about me bro. Can you make her feel happy again?"

Britain's green eyes darkened over as he too hugged the blonde boy. Alfred's eyes widened for a second before returning to their normal state. He smiled down at the ground and just enjoyed the warmth his friends gave him. To be honest, that's all he's ever wanted; even if he had to sacrifice himself for it. Scarlett was always his friend and Britain took care of him as a child. And yes, he could now say he was friends with the old British bastard...

"Thanks guys...Come on, let's get moving."

He stood up and brought Arthur and Scarlett with him. She stayed close to him while Arthur backed off a little bit to give him some room.

"Sorry lad, I just can't bare seeing you hurt in something so useless as this war is. However, I do believe that that was their last attempt in stopping us from invading Germany. The German troops have almost entirely retreated back into their homeland so the hard part is over. I doubt they have the supplies and energy to put up with us any further, don't you think? When we get to the border, we will issue an armistice to Germany and Prussia while Italy and his brother will do the same with Austria and Hungary. If they refuse, well...I guess we'll just own a part of Germany then!" He said laughing in his fine British accent. Of course he was excited about that part, he technically owned like one-third of the world or something. Hell, once he ordered Canada, Australia, New Zealand, South Africa, and India to send troops over here the Germans should've known that they were going to get fucked. And they basically did...

"Do you ever think about anything other than conquering nations?" Alfred asked him. He smiled in return and waved his finger.

"When you're as old as me, you think differently. I just happen to love owning everyone! More money for me! And now that Belgium is my girlfriend I can take her on her honeymoon after this is all over using the money Germany will be giving me. It'll be marvelous I tell you!"

Scarlett gasped again and stomped her boots in place repeatedly.

"Oh my gosh! You and her are like a thing now!? Holy shit, I thought I'd never see the day! Have you done it with her yet?"

"Young lady! I would expect America to ask me that question but not you! When did you obtain such a...such a dirty mind!?"

She shrugged.

"I'll be nineteen forever, I'm a teenage girl, what more do you want to know?"

"Oh my fucking-...Whatever! Let's just get this over with. Oh the things I could buy with that money Ludwig owes me..." He walked away with a greedy smile on his face. The allied soldiers shook their heads while laughing nervously before moving forward again. America and Britannia started advancing as well with their men with her staying close to him the whole time. She constantly glanced at his arm with every few steps. He noticed of course.

"Dude, stop worrying. I'm fine! See?" He unwrapped his arm and revealed his fine-looking bicep to her, The wound had disappeared completely, leaving only some dirt on his arm from falling earlier. She blushed and looked away from him. She could've swore he was flexing his arm for her.

"I know. I just got worried is all. Umm...Thank you Alfred, for pushing me out of the way I mean. It was really brave of you," She told him with her eyes locked forward and her arms behind her back. He smiled and laughed, "Thank you for healing me up. You're pretty good at medicine, ever thought of exploring that field more?" He asked. She gave a shadow of a smile as she nodded. She told him that she was actually really fascinated with finding cures for things. So far, she's been working on one for trench foot. If a cure even existed for that kind of thing...

"When we get back home I'll help you with it. Man, I hope something blows up when I mix something together! That would be badass! But...For now, let's get to that border and demand for our German bros to surrender. If they don't, let's kick their asses all the way to Czechoslovakia! Wherever the fuck that is..." Alfred muttered. Again, Scarlett laughed at his childish, yet cute personality.

Behind them, soldiers gave each other passing looks with smirks on their faces as they watched their two countries talk and laugh while walking right next to each other. Only God knows why they would smirk in such a fashion...

* * *

The train car was a little stuffy and everyone was silent with the occasional clearing of someone's throat. The carpets and the walls of the train were a dark red. The color of blood. Green curtains were aligned along the windows. There was a long marble table that was set in the middle of the train, going across about eight feet with chairs on each side of it. Six countries were represented in this train car: America, England, Britannia, France, Germany, and Prussia. Britannia sat on the window side with her allied friends while the two German brothers as on the other side.

Before the allies could invade Germany, they decided to surrender and sign an Armistice in Compiègne, France. Why they chose to do it so far away from where the soldiers were, Scarlett didn't freaking know. She thought they did that on purpose just to piss her off but it didn't. They had won the war and she was jumping for joy all the way to the train car. Okay, why are they doing this in a fucking train car again? Who cares! She sat there patiently with her legs crossed and her hands laid calmly in her lap. America was laid back in his seat with his arms behind his back while Britain and France were bickering.

Again.

Germany and Prussia were obviously uncomfortable but they kind of deserved it for losing. Their bright eyes were sad and she felt at least some sympathy for them. She didn't really know Germany that much but she loved Prussia like a brother. She hated to see him sad like this. Her general sat next to her and nudged her shoulder with a smile.

"We did it," he whispered. She gave a smile back to him and just nodded her head. She didn't want to verbally brag to the losers of the war right in front of them. Britain on the other hand...

"Yeah we kicked your fucking Deutschland asses! Suck it! Suck my British cock you sons of bitches!"

Etcetera, etcetera...

She really wanted to smack him over the head. She locked eyes with the white-haired country during Arthur's little rant and she gave him an apologetic look. His frown turned in a slight smile and he leaned his cheek on his palm. Everyone's generals moved into the room as the countries sat there. America's general was the first to take out the official form for Germany and the others to sign. A treaty would be decided later but for now this document needed to be signed.

"It has now been officially stated by the German government and its people that blah blah blah...Move all troops out of France and Belgium...Blah blah blah…"

Okay maybe the general didn't say "blah" repeatedly but it sure sounded that way. It took him like twenty minutes to read the whole thing! Once he was done he placed the document in front of Ludwig and Gilbert and gave them a hard look. Reluctantly, the two signed the document and then passed it on to their leader. He signed it as well with a frown and gave it back to America.

"Thank you."

He said to them as he stuffed the document away.

"We're done here," He said, looking around. Well that was quick. Scarlett stood up and nodded to everyone as they started to leave the wide train car. Alfred walked up to Prussia and stared at him.

"I...hope we can still be bros…"

"Of course Alfred."

The two hugged while Ludwig watched them in confusion. He apparently didn't know their relationship. Scarlett joined in their little hug and then she turned to Germany. It looked like he was glaring at her but he wasn't trying to. She put out her hand for him to shake and he did firmly.

"Know that you can still trade with me Germany. Don't get too beat up over this. It wasn't really your fault in the first place," She told him before leaving with her general. His cheeks went red for a second as he watched her. Being Britain's little girl, he expected her to cuss him out or something like that. Her sweet aura made the tense feeling in his gut soften significantly. He quietly wondered if she had this charming effect on everyone.

"Germany, dude...Uhh...Just stay strong alright? Listen to your bro, he's a pretty smart guy!" Alfred advised him. Ludwig nodded and shook his hand as well. America exited the train car and found Scarlett gazing up at the sky. She didn't do it for a particular reason, she just felt like it. He came up behind her and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"You good?"

"Yeah. It's just so surreal. The war being over and all...I-"

Her ears picked up a sound and she turned to her right to look at a small building a few feet away from them. There was a shaded area where a guy and a girl were making out against the wall. Her mouth fell open as she put her hands on her hips.

"Susan!? Eli!? What the hell!?" She screamed. The two didn't bother giving her their attention. They just kept kissing and rubbing up against each other. Alfred whistled.

"Wow. Thought they hated each other."

"Me too...Ugh, I'm so tired. I can't deal with this right now. Alfred?"

He looked at her, his hair falling over his eyes for a quick second.

"Yeah?"

"Take me home please."

He nodded and they began walking to their waiting cars. Finally, they would be able to sleep in their own bed for the first time in what seemed like forever…

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! World War 1 is over! I hope I did it justice because it's not really that interesting lol. At least in the Hetalia aspect. I did get lazy at the end though...Again, World war 2 is where lot of the story happens as well as modern times just so you know. Anyway, please review and comment on the story! Finally thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time! Happy Birthday to me!**


	43. Chapter 29-5: Maine's Shy Love

**Hey guys! It's time for another "state" chapter! Why do I do these like at midnight? Haha. Again just another short chapter, please review or comment if you want and thanks for reading! Here's the chapter!**

* * *

Ch.29.5: Maine's Shy Love

 **(Year: 1891)**

The two guys moved upward into Maine where Canada got all of his fish. He could've gotten it from his own ports but there was just something about Maine that made him feel happy. It was colder here and the air was fresher. It was also pretty beautiful wherever you went! But instead of Alfred having to find the state's house he was actually surprised to find a girl standing at the border with her arms behind her back. She was wearing a solid blue and white dress and she did not look like she was looking for anyone in particular. Her hair was a blend between brown, red, and blonde but not dirty blonde. It was like her hair was layered in a stylish way. Either way, it looked good on her and it matched her hazel-colored eyes. America turned his head to New Hampshire to ask him if that was Maine but all he found was a reddened face. Wyatt's black hair was over his green eyes as he smiled a little bit. Alfred took a mental note of this as he opened his mouth.

"So uh...is that girl Maine?"

"Yeah that's her. Isn't she pretty?" He asked the country.

"Yeah dude haha she is. I thought you said you didn't like her that way," He teased. The state's face went even redder at that comment. Of course he denied it dramatically which only increased America's suspicion.

"And her name is Autumn. That's my favorite season by the way. And if you think about it, just look at her hair. It's filled with fall colors…" He sighed with a dreamy look in his eyes and America tried so hard not to laugh. This state was definitely not trying to hide the fact that he liked Maine. It was so obvious!

The two boys reached the state line and the girl turned around to look at them. She then backed away a little and her face went red like Wyatt's did. EIther she liked him back or it was the shyness he had told Alfred about.

"Hey Autumn…" Wyatt said with a soft smile. She looked at him and returned that smile. "Hi Wyatt...So this is…"

"Oh right! Autumn, this is America. America this is Maine."

Alfred put his hand out for her to shake and she did but just barely. Her hand was shaking as well so she must've had anxiety.

"You can call me Alfred if you want I don't really care. So I was kind of wondering if you knew my brother Canada. He said he visited this state a lot to get some things like Lobster and crabs. Have you met him?" He asked with curiosity lined in his voice. Maine thought for a moment before nodding with a small giggle.

"Oh yeah! Yeah I know Canada. I call him Matthew but whatever. He comes by every month to do what you just said."

Alfred looked down and gritted his teeth.

'That little bastard lied to me!' He thought furiously. He looked back at Autumn and smiled with a laugh. "I had a feeling you two knew each other. He never told me about you so I might just beat him up when I see him again. So I heard from Wyatt over here that you guys have be friends ever since childhood! That's awesome!" He said to her. She looked at New Hampshire and he glanced away from her, his jet black hair moving with him. She smiled and hummed.

"Of course we have. He's always been there for me! That's why he's my best friend."

"Haha stop it you're making me go red Autumn," The black-haired boy next to Alfred said. Alfred smiled and crossed his arms, watching this all happen without him interfering.

"Well it's true! You've always protected me from bullies or people who try to take advantage of me. You're like my personal Hero Wyatt and that's why I love you!" She said happily. She meant it as a friend-like tone but to him it sounded like she had just confessed her love for him. He looked at her with widened eyes before his next four words came out, "I love you too!"

Okay that definitely sounded like a confession! Alfred was really enjoying this…

"W-what?"

"I said I love you Autumn! I always have…" He whispered with his fists tightened, his nails digging into his palms. She brought her hands to her chest and her cheeks turned a fine pink.

"I didn't know you liked me that way…"

"I've liked you ever since we turned thirteen haha. That was the day we went to the pool together. You had me teach you how to swim and it was the most fun I've ever had. Ever since that, I couldn't stop thinking about you even if I was in the restaurant working. Haha, sometimes I would drop plates because I forgot what I was doing at the moment," He told her as he stepped up to her. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I remember that day. You know you've always been so sweet and caring towards me…"

She said as she moved to his lips and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. To America's surprise, the two started full on making out!

'I thought these two were supposed to be fucking shy!' He thought to himself as he took a step back.

"Well uh...it was nice meeting you Autumn…"

"Nice meeting you too America!" She said before kissing New Hampshire wants again. Alfred turned around and started his way back home.

"Damn, all of these states are really horny…" He said as he finally went home.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Yeah I know, it was stupid haha. Please review or comment if you want and please go on to the main chapter! It's a lot better than these sub chapters! P.S. Didn't bother checking this for errors... XD**


	44. Chapter 30: Advice

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter! It's finally summer! I'm free from that freaking Hell everyone calls school! One more year! At least until the 8 years of college I'll have to do which is going to suck even more. I have no idea when I'll stop writing these stories but it won't be anytime soon. But anyway, World War 1 is over! Of course there will be more laid back chapters in between this one and WW2. So please review or comment on the story! Tell me what you think of it and tell me if I need to change anything about it! Finally, thanks so much for giving this a read, you're awesome, and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 30: Advice

 **(Year: 1918)**

Scarlett stumbled through the open door with an exhausted look on her face. She and Alfred had just arrived back in her country and they really needed a nap. She walked slowly to the couch of the living room and plopped down, closing her eyes to sleep. Alfred closed the ruby-colored door behind him and sat in the chair next to her. He lowered his head and fell asleep as soon as he let his eyelids close completely. They didn't even have the energy to talk to each other before they both fell asleep.

Behind them, the front door was unlocked and Britannia's boss came in. He walked across the room to get a few documents that were laying on the table and he gasped when he saw the two countries sleeping in the room. He didn't even notice them; their snores were so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Her boss, President James, sweat dropped and loosened the dark collar around his neck. This was the first time he had seen her in a long time so it was surprising to say the least to just see her her sleeping on the couch. America too. He cleared his throat and moved her a bit.

"Britannia...Britannia wake up…"

Scarlett's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at James with blurry circles filling her vision. It took a few seconds for the effect to wear off and by that time she was up and hugging him.

"James! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in like...forever! How ya been!? How's everything going!?"

"Well the economy's doing great since everyone has a war job," he said sheepishly. She laughed and shook her head. "I know that silly! It's my country so I know if I'm doing good or not. I meant how are you!" She yelled. He smiled and pointed to his hair.

"I think I'm starting to gray a little bit. It sucks but that's what happens when you're a president of a major country. Umm...I don't want to be rude Britannia but why are you and America here?" He asked her. Her smile went down a little bit and she replied back quickly, "What do you mean?"

"Well both of you should be in Paris right now for the peace negotiations that will begin in a couple of days. Please don't tell me you forgot about them! Haha you haven't changed a bit milady! I came here to grab some papers before I left for France as well. I thought you would already be there when I arrived. But uhh...I guess you can accompany me there! So come on! Get ready! Oh wait you're already clothed and packed so that's great! Let's go!"

Scarlett's mouth fell open at the news. Does nobody tell her any of this crap anymore!? Her muscles ached and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her hair felt oily and the general air around her felt stuffy. She had to take a deep breath every so often. She was definitely not in the mood to just pick up everything and go back to Europe. Did she really have to go?

"Ugh...Can't we just stay here?" She asked in desperation. Her tone was whiny and that of a five-year-old. James laughed out loud and patted her shoulder.

"Of course not! Now come on, go to the bathroom, get a snack, whatever you need to do, but I'll be waiting out front for you two and then we can get on our ship. It is pretty big. I named it after you Britannia," He commented to her.

"The RMS Britannia? Doesn't britain already have a ship like that?"

"No it's called the RMS Scarlett!" He exclaimed happily before walking out the door. Well that wasn't a very cool ship name...It was more of a human name...She groaned loudly, waking up Alfred and then she picked up her bag again. He blinked at her with drowsiness in his stare. She stared back sadly and informed him of the news. He wasn't too happy about it either.

"What!? But I didn't even get to my own country yet! God this fucking sucks! I'm gonna go take a piss!"

He stomped to the bathroom and Scarlett cursed under the breath. She rubbed her tired eyes and walked to the front door. She grabbed all of their bags and waited until Alfred was done doing his business. When he was done, they all went outside and James grinned.

"Alright guys! Let's get moving!

* * *

The three of them all traveled on their royal ship over to the closest port to Paris. There, Scarlett and Alfred just went on foot while her boss went by car. Of course they made it to their destination first. They actually got to stay in the same hotel as when they had that world meeting almost thirty years ago, Hôtel Meurice. It still looked the same other than some minor color changes. It also had the added addition of radios in the rooms which was awesome!

"Place looks the same. You think anybody else is here yet?" Scarlett asked the boy behind her. He shrugged and sat on the couch, propping his shoes on the coffee table.

"Hell if I care. I'm going to sleep."

"Okay I should too," She replied back as she dropped her stuff and sat next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and he was wide awake now. Why was she leaning on his shoulder!? Heat rose to his face and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He couldn't stop moving around. When it came to war he was a badass mother you-know-what; but with girls, he was the biggest rookie on the planet Earth. She lifted her head and put her hand on his arm.

"Why do you keep moving?"

His throat went dry. He couldn't think of anything to say to her.

"U-Uhh...I don't know…"

"Well stop please," She giggled and fluffed his arm like a pillow. He couldn't tell if she was purposely tired or just flirting with him. Which was it!? Girls are so weird! She leaned more into him and he could almost feel his nose start to bleed but that doesn't actually happen when you're aroused...He rose his hands to wrap them around her but the door bolted open. He yelled in panic and Scarlett just jumped in place.

"Oh man! That car ride made me car sick! Is that even a thing? Car sickness? Screw it, I'm hungry! How about we all go fetch ourselves some french cuisine, eh? I've heard it's the best in the world!" James looked at them with a bright light in his eyes as opposed to the darkness in theirs. However, they did end up going out to eat with him. They had some of France's typical bread and wine. Secretly Alfred was glad that Scarlett's boss did ruin the moment like that. He didn't know what the hell to do. And who was he going to ask for girl advice. Britain? Maybe. France? Hell no unless he wanted to get arrested for sexual assault. Whoever it was, he really needed some and he was intent on finding some at the meeting tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Alfred got up early, in this case eight o'clock in the morning. He had some breakfast ordered to his room while he sat at the table in his suite listening to music. It was just some french-styled tunes but they were listenable. A knock at the door caused him to get up and answer the door. There stood a pretty blonde-haired maid with blue eyes. Her age was somewhere between twenty-five and thirty. Her accent was thick, thicker than France's.

"Vous avez commandé le petit déjeuner monsieur? J'ai un croissant au beurre et à la confiture, un bol de noix et de baies, et un café au lait. Est-ce correct? (You ordered the breakfast sir? I have a croissant with butter and jelly, a bowl of nuts and berries, and café au lait. Is this correct?)"

He nodded his head.

"Oui, merci!" He said back to her happily, letting her push the cart of food in the room. She then bowed her head and left the room with the enormous $500 tip he gave her. She wouldn't have to be nice to those perverted bastards down at the bar tonight!

"Oh man, I'm so hungry! I wonder if Scarlett's up right now…" He muttered as he bit into the flaky breading of his croissant. He dawdled into his room and opened the closet. He could either wear a blue suit or a black suit today.

'I...think I'm gonna go with the blue.' he thought. He grabbed it from the hanger and pulled off his shirt. He looked down at his chest and smiled at himself. All that working out he did everyday was really paying off. It made him feel good to have muscles and abs. He could use that to his advantage when it came to getting girls. He glanced at his white dress shirt and pulled it on. America buttoned the buttons and pulled the collar outward after tying on his red and white striped tie. Then, he slipped on his blue pants and jacket with shiny black dress shoes that he hated wearing. He preferred normal tennis shoes.

"Although I have to admit, I look good in a suit," He said as he looked at himself in the mirror. There was no need to brush his hair because it stayed the same no matter what he did with it. So he went on to finish his breakfast, brush his teeth, and shave. For some reason, his smooth face always stayed that way and hair rarely grew on it but he liked to pretend he had to shave every day. Once he was done with everything he put his hands in his pockets and started off for wherever the hell he was supposed to be.

It was cool outside. People were going on with their daily routine. People were happier now that the local newspaper had reported that the war was officially over a couple of days ago. Lucky them. The countries still had to negotiate peace terms and conditions for Germany. Alfred smiled as he walked, knowing he probably shouldn't be. Maybe he could make some serious money off of Germany and Prussia today. More on that, it was all him today. President Wilson would arrive later in the week with some plan he came up with. Alfred didn't know what he was in for today, all he knew was that everything would be settled at the Quai d'Orsay, or The Ministry of Foreign Affairs and International Development. It was a pretty building with expert designs and an overall government-like look. Alfred stopped to look around before going inside. A couple of uniformed men guided him to a long board room and sat him at the end. He looked down in front of him to see a little card that read:

 _ **United States of America**_

 _ **Alfred F. Jones**_

He smiled at that. He looked to his right which had a similar sign in front of the chair.

 _ **Britannia**_

 _ **Scarlett Lionheart**_

"Glad to know I'll have someone to talk to through all of this dumb shit. And Scarlett has a really pretty name. I had forgotten about her cool last name! Now who's on my left?" He asked himself as he glanced to his left. Same thing.

 _ **United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland**_

 _ **Arthur Kirkland**_

"Damn, what a long ass name Britain. I think you just need to let those countries be countries and fuck off...Oh! Hey! I just noticed I'm the first one here! Rock on dudes! I should totally plant a bomb under Britain's seat! Okay maybe that's too extreme but I'll do something...Just you wait…" America said mischievously, even though no one was around to hear him. He continued to ponder what he would to the British man's chair while someone else entered the room. It was Prussia. His snow-colored hair looked like it was made out of an angel's feathery wing by how soft it was. His blood-red eyes were also completely noticeable as he sat down at the other end of the table. He didn't look too enthusiastic about being here.

"Hey bro," Alfred called out. Prussia looked up and smiled a little.

"Oh hey Alfred...How are you today?"

"Tired, as always. What about you?" He asked back. Gilbert sighed and laid his head on his arms. "Well I don't really want to be here. I just want to stay in my bed and sleep. I bet this will take FOREVER Alfred. And I also bet France or Britain are gonna make me pay like a gazillion dollars for everything that the war has done. It wasn't even my fault so why make me pay the most?"

He sounded frustrated if not annoyed. Alfred nodded and leaned back as a maid poured some water in his glass for him.

"That's true. Shouldn't Austria and Hungry be paying since they declared war on Serbia in the first place?" He asked with a raised brow. Prussia shook his head and growled. "Austria...Austria only. I know my Hung-...I mean Hungary would never go into such a pointless conflict by herself. All Austria does is play on his stupid little fucking piano while he makes her clean and do chores around the house. He even has her have on these dirty maid clothes that she has to wear everyday to do her 'daily duties'. Who the hell does he think he is with his stupid glasses and horrible attitude. He also walks really slow on the way to meetings and I always have to freaking walk around him and that pisses me off!" He screamed as he stood up and slammed his strong fists on the table. Alfred sank down in his chair and fiddled with the white gloves on his hands.

"Whoa bro," was all he could say. Prussia's eyes widened and he gasped as he sat back down.

"M-my bad. I just really hate that guy. He gets every girl worth taking just because his country has money and culture," Gilbert snorted, tapping his fingers on the oak wood of the table. That reminded Alfred of what he was going to do today.

"He sounds like an asshole. And speaking of girls, can you help me out with something? I need some advice…" He said with blood rushing to his tanned cheeks. Prussia seemed to calm down a bit at the change of the subject.

"Of course I can. What is it?"

"Uhh...Well…" Alfred rubbed the back of his head and looked around, "Can you tell me a good way to deal with girls? Like yesterday Scarlett and I made it over here and we both sat on the couch. And then she just suddenly laid her head on my shoulder while trying to go to sleep! I didn't know what to do bro so I just continued to fidget around like a fucking dumbass gopher. That doesn't make sense but that's what happened!"

A couple of the maids on the far ends of the rooms quietly giggled while Prussia shook his head and stood up. He walked over to the American and slung his arm over his shoulder.

"Look kid, I can't tell you a lot because I'm still trying to find a way to deal with Hungary because I like her a lot. Don't tell anybody. But all I know is, women are crazy Alfred. They're all fucking crazy and you just need to go with the flow. And not the menstrual flow they get every month because that's just nasty. I mean just go along with whatever they want to do. That should get you through some awkward moments. So you like Scarlett now?" He asked with a smirk.

"What!? No! At least...I don't think I do...She's my best friend so that would be weird. And uhhh I don't think that's exactly what I was looking for in terms of advice on girls. Not to insult you or anything bro. Would Germany know anything about it?" He questioned. Prussia gave out a short laugh and smiled amusingly. "Doubt it. West has shown no preference for girls or guys at all. He's twenty and he'll be twenty forever! That's the age where you want to have sex every single fucking day! But little bro might just be the most non-sexual country on Earth. Heh, did you hear about Britain and Belgium? I heard they did it in the rain while rubbing their bodies on her morning waffles."

Alfred's face twisted in disgust.

"I uhh...I don't think that's how it went. I thought they just kissed."

"Oh. Well I heard it from an erotic source. Poland's always imagining things, that little bitch."

The blonde chuckled as another person came in the room. They looked to see Scarlett entering the room. She was wearing a black dress with white designs on it and shiny black pumps for shoes. Her blonde hair was in a crown braid with the rest of her hair falling down her back. She really wanted to go shopping after this meeting.

"She's not making this easy for you, is she?" Prussia whispered in America's ear with a snicker. He walked back to his chair and Alfred gulped when Scarlett reached hers.

"Good morning Alfred!" She said cheerfully as she sat down. He smiled widely at her and nodded. "Good morning!" He said back to her. He was starting to feel crazy about being nervous about this. It was just Scarlett. _Why would he be feeling shy around her?_

"Oh my gosh you look so nice in a blue suit! All professional and handsome. You look good Alfie!" She told him with brightness in her eyes. Once again, a blush crept itself back on his cheeks.

 _That's why._

"T-Thank you Scarlett. You look really nice too."

She smiled and thanked him before she started talking to France who had just arrived next to her. Alfred took a deep breath and gazed over at Prussia who was looking on them both with a satisfied twinkle in his eye. He gave Alfred a thumbs up and he banged his head on the table in return. He needed some better girl advice…

The meeting started fifteen minutes after that with Scarlett, being the only girl in the room, socializing with every single country expertly. She even had a small chat with Germany who just gave her one-worded responses like a nod to the head or 'yes' or 'no'. But once Britain, who was the last one, arrived everything started formerly.

"We can now commence the peace talkings for the aftermath of World War One. Now I propose a plan that is both lenient and efficient for Germany and the Central Powers. I will lay out my numbers in the U.S. dollar currency to make it easier for America over here." He looked at America who was rolling his eyes before he continued, "I and my parliament have proposed that the German government should pay the allies $20 billion dollars in reparation. There's also the added consequence of giving the Royal British Empire some land as well as some ports for better trade."

Germany and Prussia's eyes widened.

"No no no, they should pay $50 billion for what they fucking did to my country, as well as every other country in Western Europe. Their army needs to be limited significantly and this needs to never happen again!" France yelled angrily. He's been pretty pissed about this ever since he found out the Germans were planning on taking Paris. Now the German brothers were really shocked by what the allies were demanding from them. Alfred raised his hand and shook his head.

"No, peace should not be harsh. Revenge doesn't solve anything, especially when it comes to war. I know that now after the War of 1812." He glanced at Britain while talking. "Instead of asking for ridiculous amounts of money we need to make this fair and possible so Germany and Prussia won't have to pay us continuously for the next millennium. We also need to make this meeting about just peace. How are we going to keep this whole ordeal from happening again? How can we make sure we never have to be in this room discussing this again? I have a way. We should make an international...supreme court you could say known as the League of Nations. Every single country would join the organization and everyone would be able to talk about their problems while others can propose solutions. This completely erases the risk of war; however, if war did somehow break out the League would come together and put a stop to it before it involved everyone!" The blonde American said loudly to everyone in the room with excitement in his voice. Scarlett clapped her hands while Germany and Prussia were silently thanking the lord for him. Maybe he could get them out of this less scathed than what Britain or France had intended for them to be.

"I agree with America on this one. The prices you two are asking for are downright unfair. Let's not forget that these two didn't even start the war in the first place," Scarlett mentioned. France gave a short laugh and then snarled at her.

"Oh I beg to differ, mademoiselle. They both had the power to stop Austria-Hungary and Serbia from doing this when it started but they just egged it on."

"I think you forgot what the meaning of 'started' is France. You're so blinded in your quest for revenge on these two. I think you need to _calm down_." She retorted back to him with a stern look. Her voice came out smooth and serious with the right amount of force to it. Francis looked back at her before looking down at his hands on the table. It was like her stare cut his like glass. She had never used that tone with him before.

"As I was saying...I agree with America that this needs to be about 'Fair Peace'. I do not think it is our duty to just break up Germany like it was just a piece of a pie. Stripping the German people of their nationality is cruel in itself. But, my main point is 'Self-determination' for this meeting and treaty. Countries should be able to decide what they want and how they want to do it. I'm talking about Austria-Hungary here. Do these two countries really need to be together? Do the countries inside their empire really need to be controlled by one ruler? I don't think so. The question is how should we break up this empire? It would not be breaking up the individual countries per say so people would still have their culture and nationality. Austria and Hungary came together in the first place to become stronger and have better economies. That is not necessary now and their marriage is not real love; just a bond for economic and political gain."

Everyone nodded, especially Prussia.

'Hell yeah you go Scarlett! Get that bastard Austria away from my girl!' He was thinking. Italy raised his hand slowly and Scarlett passed the invisible talking card to him. He stood up and twirled the curl in his hair with his finger.

"Austria...and Hungary...have been together ever since I was a little kid. Back then, they had a good relationship going. Now, that relationship has evolved into a depressing sight to see. Austria and Hungary are like a Mother and Father to me and I know it's not right to support their separation but I think it's time…"

France stood up once again in his angry moody appearance.

"Can we get back to Germany please!? This is not about Austria and Hungary! I-"

"Actually, I think we should adjourn this meeting for now and come back tomorrow. Tonight, everyone come up with a written plan for the treaty and we can take turns reading them out. In the meantime, I'm going to take an aspirin. Shut the hell up frog! This meeting is adjourned!" Britain screamed while rubbing his temples. Though, France still complained. Scarlett sighed in relief as she stood up. The room was so tense that she felt like she had to go outside for a bit. She politely excused herself and went outside. Alfred followed her and tapped her arm playfully.

"That was great dudette! I think we did awesome in there!"

"I think so too, but this is only day one. We're gonna have to be awesome every single day for this treaty to be a good one. I fear France will take it too far since he was affected most by this...At least Britain was reasonable. Italy's on our side though haha," She laughed. He smiled and nodded. He closed his eyes for one second to enjoy the coming breeze and when he opened them again he felt her hand on his arm. He looked at her and she was smiling with her purse under her arm.

"Now come on! Let's go shopping Alfie!"

"W-Wait dudette! I-"

He didn't finish his sentence before he was pulled into the first clothing store Scarlett could find. He didn't know what was worse: arguing about what happens to the losing countries of a war or sitting through a women's clothing store. Then again, he would do anything for Scarlett.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Yes yes yes, lots of boring government talk here and there but the story needs to be historically accurate with that "Hetalia" touch to it. I did have some writer's block at the beginning of the chapter so please forgive me for that. Also, America is starting to like her, or girls for that matter. Let's see how that goes. I'm not gonna drag this treaty process out like a damp rag so don't worry. We have other things to take care of. Please review or comment on the story and thanks to anyone who wished me a happy birthday! Finally thanks so much for reading this and I will see you next time!**


	45. Chapter 30-5: Cheering Rhode Island Up

**Hey guys! Yeah I know these state chapters are super over-due but I'm just going to quickly type them while I'm riding home from Atlanta. The main chapter should be posted by Friday in case you were wondering. Okay please review or comment on these chapters if you want, thanks for reading, and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 30.5: Cheering Rhode Island Up

 **(Year: 1891)**

America walked out of the New York restaurant with a wrapped sandwich in his hand and a smile on his face. He was always smiling so that wasn't unusual. He had ordered five sandwiches and ate only four of them because he planned on giving the fifth one to a new state he was meeting today.

Rhode Island.

He didn't know if the state was a boy or girl he just wanted to meet them! Like all the states he's met so far, he's had no idea what they look like before he's met them. It's a miracle that he's been able to find the ones he has so far. However, Rhode Island is a very small state so it wouldn't take long for him to take a little look around before running into said state. So traveling from the big city, Alfred walked into Rhode Island in hopes of meeting a new friend. Connecticut and Massachusetts were right next to it but he could meet them later.

"If I had to guess where he or she is I would say they're in Providence," Alfred said to himself as he headed towards the city. States usually stayed in their capital which was extremely convenient for him.

Walking into the city, he saw people chatting amongst themselves everywhere. People were buying fruits and vegetables from the local food market and construction workers were upgrading the capitol building. Everything looked nice! He looked around and heard some loud giggling coming from the local church.

"Huh?" Alfred asked himself as he looked in the direction of the church. Three women in fancy corsets and hats were giggling and patting a girl's head while she fumed with a red face.

Well she looked pissed...

If Alfred heard them correctly, they were teasing the girl about how she looked so cute trying to dress like them. And it was true. The girl, probably about sixteen or so, was wearing a tight corset around her upper body along with a dress and white heels. She was also wearing one of those overrated hats that complimented her long brown hair and greenish eyes. And of course, her face was red from the teasing.

"Maybe when you're a little bit older you'll turn out like us," one of the ladies said before walking away with her group of bitches. The teenage girl rolled her eyes and say on the church steps with her chin resting on her palms. Being her country, Alfred decided to cheer her up.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. She looked up and her eyes widened a bit. "Y-yes..." She said quietly. He smiled and sat down next to her.

"Hi, I'm Alfred!" He said as he brought his hand out for her to shake. She raised her gloved hand slowly and shook it gently.

"I'm uhh...ugh do you not know who I am?" She asked in a frustrated manner. He tilted his head and blinked before shaking it.

"What? But you're America..." She whispered. Alfred's blue eyes widened after she said that.

"Wait a minute, are you Rhode Island!?" He asked her loudly in his booming voice. She smiled a little bit and closed her eyes.

"My real name is Gianna and yes I am Rhode Island."

"That's great! I can't believe I found you!" He screamed as he gave her a hug. She blushed as he pulled away.

"I'm on a quest to meet all the states since you guys never told me you existed."

She laughed nervously and shrugged. "Yeah...sorry about that. We thought you were an asshole but you're really not by the looks of it! I'm glad!" She told him cheerfully. She looked better when she smiled. Her stomach then growled and she groaned as she held her stomach.

"Damn it, I didn't eat breakfast so I could get into this corset. Now I'm starving and I can barely breathe. Here, since I apparently don't need to be wearing it help me loosen it," she instructed him. She turned her back to him and he saw that there was a small zipper. His cheeks went red for a second but he unzipped it without any problems.

"Phew! I can breathe now!"

"Awesome! And here! I was planning on giving you this when I found you." He handed her the turkey sandwich and her green eyes sparkled in delight. She took the sandwich and took a bite as soon as it left his hands. She paused and looked at him.

"Turkey?"

"Yep haha."

"Good! Anything but baloney. I cannot deal with baloney at all. It's just...ugh. But thank you so much for bringing me this. That was really sweet!" She said to him as she continued eating. He grinned and nodded his head as the church bells above them begin to ring. They talked for a couple of hours before he had to go. She smiled and gave him a hug before he left though. Well today was better than he had hoped. Another friend was added to his list!

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! That was one of my better ones for the states...but anyway please review or comment if you want and thanks for reading!**


	46. Chapter 31: Treaty of Versailles

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter! I am currently on a flight to Stockholm, Sweden for my vacation to Russia but I still plan on updating. The flight is seven hours long and I probably won't get any sleep. So far, I've gotten like an hour so there's like five hours left on the flight which sucks because the plane is kind of claustrophobic. But anyway, I'm just doing this on my phone instead of my laptop because the person in front of me put their seat back too much haha. Alright you get it, please review or comment on the story or I'll be pretty sad! Finally, thanks so much for giving your time to read and here is the chapter! Also, I'm just gonna post the next state chapter after this one so yeah!**

* * *

Ch. 31: Treaty of Versailles

 **(Year: 1918)**

Scarlett sat in her hotel room that was filled with everything she had bought the other day with Alfred. Being a guy, he constantly bitched and complained about having to go in the female shops but she made him go anyway. And because it was her and she was his best friend, he always agreed to do whatever she wanted to do. Thank god she wasn't crazy or dramatic about her hobbies!

That was a few days ago.

Over the past week she has gotten up at seven every single morning, put on something presentable, and has gone down to meet with the other countries about what the allies should do about Germany and the Central Powers. To put it lightly, the meetings have been downright irritable, frustrating, and pointless. She and America think one way while France argues the complete opposite. Britain is more in the middle between the three countries as to what the victory price should be. Some other countries that played a part in the war have also showed up, but they don't stay as long as they should. The only country out of that bunch that has come and stayed more than one day is Japan, and he just sits on his seat politely as he waits for his turn to speak.

He never gets the opportunity.

The country leaders have also showed up surprisingly enough. That's their job and they're actually doing it. Who would've thought? Each has brought their own plan and lays them out daily. It's almost tedious at how much they have to repeat themselves to their fellow allies. At this rate nothing will ever get done and this constant bullshit process is getting on the Britannian nation's nerves.

"Scarlett! It's almost time to go!" Her boss yelled as he came into the room. "Are you ready to go?"

She was sitting in the middle of the floor at the foot of her bed with her legs sprawled out and her hands resting calmly behind her head. She gave him a criticizing look and turned her head to the side slightly and quickly.

"Does it look like I'm ready?" She asked. Her president raised his eyebrows at her and she paused, dropping the nasty attitude. "Do I really have to go again? Why can't I just stay home just this once?"

Her eyes were big and pleading him to let her stay. He thought about it only for a moment before shaking his head disappointingly. He told her that she had to go because she was one of the main countries of the war and that it was required. Scarlett rolled upside down on the floor and groaned, "what the hell does that even mean? 'Main country'."

The man before her sighed and crouched down to her level. She looked up at him upside down with a frown on her delicate face.

"You know, Mr. America has to be there too and he goes every single day. What's he gonna think if you just leave him by himself, all alone with those other countries who judge him secretly?"

She turned right-side up again and sat up.

"What do you mean? They don't judge him."

"They do my dear. And they judge you as well," her leader said with a saddened look in his light blue eyes. He gasped after he said that and put his hand over his mouth. The breath in her throat hitched and she was staring at him now.

"What do you mean they judge me-...I mean us..." She asked with an expression of hurt hitting her beautiful features. "Judge us how?"

"Damn...I didn't mean to say that but I guess you should know...They do it behind your back sweetie. Behind his too. But I have a slight suspicion that he already knows about it. He just pretends not to notice. The other countries, I think, are jealous of you two. Just think about it, you two became a country almost 150 years ago. These European and Asian nations have been countries for hundreds, even thousands of years. You guys are practically number one and two in every major industry and business. The inventions you guys have brought to the world have changed life as we know it for the greater good. Your armies are magnificent and your economies are always on the rise," he says with a bit of fascination in his soft voice, "all of this at 150 years. It's honestly not even fair." He chuckles light-heartedly.

The blonde brushed her hair with her hands, a common habit of hers, and looked down at the ground in realization.

 _He's right. I'm just a lucky nation who gained success early on._

Her throat got dry. No words came out of her mouth as various thoughts filled her mind to its core. Her paranoia settled in and she became self-conscious; anxious.

"But...We're always nice to them and they seem to like us. Why would they talk about us behind our backs? And do you know this for sure? Which countries do this?" She asked him with disbelief showing in her overall atmosphere. He nodded his head.

"It's just a lot of them. Did you ever have friends growing up milady?"

The question is a simple one, yet she found answering it difficult. She closed her eyes and tried to think back to when she was a little girl. Sure she had humans that enjoyed her company all around her; however, she was their country so it was "basically" built into their minds that they had to love their country no matter what. Eventually, that mindset stuck and that's what really made a country a country.

Normal humans were great and all, but they weren't really considered friends...were they? All they did was cause sorrow because they aged and countries didn't. Scarlett discovered that it was best if she became friends with people who came to her first. Her, on the other hand, decided not to "go up to" people willingly. She was shy by nature already and the added effect of eventually getting her heart broken locked in her final say in the matter. She liked to think of her citizens more as her children, not friends.

"Only Alfie was my friend..." She muttered. He nodded again and took her hand in his.

"See, when you grow up and have your own group of friends you learn some things as your life progresses. Scarlett, people, even your friends, say things about you behind your back. It's a part of life and you just have to learn to get over it," he advised her like she was his daughter. Her lips were parted the whole time as he gave her a hug. She was very sensitive and she felt a lump in the back of her throat. It wasn't really the fact that her supposed friends were talking about her but that her boss was comforting her.

She felt vulnerable. On the defensive.

"It's okay sweetie," president James whispered as he squeezed her shoulders gently. She let a tear fall out and pour down her cheek but only one. She was able to hold in the dam that threatened to break any second now.

"You know what, you can stay here for today. I'll go hold up the fort for the day."

"No."

She pulled back and stood up.

"I'm going. If America can go and face their silent criticism then I sure as hell can as well," she announced with a determined countenance. James took a deep breath and stood up as well. "Well if you think you can. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you all that so suddenly; especially during all of...this."

He motioned the papers in his hands and she simply shrugged in response.

"It's for the best that I know all of this."

She walked over to her wardrobe and picked out a simple golden dress with matching pumps. She changed behind the wardrobe cabinet door and let her hair fall loose behind her back. The only thing she did with her hair was straight out her bangs so that it was wavy and brushed to the side. Simple and pretty.

"Come on James, we're late."

The two made their way to the French ministry building where they do their business and Scarlett stopped at the front door.

"It's okay, don't let them bug you. Just walk in there like you own the place and get shit done," he said while rubbing her left arm. She bit her lip and held her head high as she followed his advice.

"Ah Britannia, you're late," Britain said when she walked in the room. She shot him a look and sat down next to Alfred.

"I know I am, you don't have to tell me what I already know," she retorted. Arthur's eyes widened a bit at the sudden hostility. Immediately the room became tense as she looked absolutely pissed.

But she wasn't.

 _She was over it._ Alfred looked at her with concern and stretched his hand out to her. He expected her to pull away quickly because he thought she was mad but surprisingly she let him rest his hand on her arm. She looked at him slowly and laid her hand over his.

"Is something wrong?" He whispered. She shook her head.

"No...Can we talk after this?"

"Yeah sure. So you're not sad or anything?"

"No. I just feel betrayed."

He stared at her and she reminded him that she was fine. That was until the meeting resumed...

"And so my prime minister and I agree that Germany and Prussia and every country involved with the Central powers should pay a fair, sufficient amount of money to every single allied country on which they owe. Austria and Hungary will also break up their empire and those countries will be given the opportunity to improve Europe's economy separately while their people will be given the freedom to reach their own potential," Arthur explained. Everyone seemed to agree with that except France of course.

Japan, with his leaders, raised their hands.

"But I think you need to give them a better system of paying. Don't get me wrong I'm with you all the way but they need to be able to pay for this quickly without going into bankruptcy and then anarchy." America brought in loudly. Britain furrowed his thick brows and rolled them.

"America, they can figure that out on their own. That's not our job," the British man quickly replied with a snort. Scarlett watched as Alfred's confident face softened into disappointment before going back to confidence. It was only for a second but she saw it. She had never realized it before but now it all seemed so easy to spot.

 _The criticism. The skepticism. The judgement._

Japan raised his hand again.

"Do we get any say in this? We can't just sit here and let you treat us like slaves. We deserve a voice," Germany yelled out. He was probably just talking in his normal voice but it sounded like yelling from his strong deep voice. Japan's hand lowered slowly along with his bravery that allowed him to speak out in his quiet voice in front of these countries and world leaders.

Scarlett made note of that. She lifted up her hand as Prussia begin speaking. It was trembling. Not in fear but in anger. Why was she so mad? So...fed up with the hypocrisy in these countries she's known for so long? She tightened her hand in a fist and closed her eyes.

"No! Of course you two don't get a voice! Again! You two were defeated and now you're going to pay for everything that you've done! I don't want to hear anymore of your idiotic outbursts!"

This was France screaming. Scarlett raised her hand higher.

"And I'm going to say this again! You two should have to pay at least $75 million dollars AND give up all of your military! You-"

"That's enough..." She whispered. France stopped and looked at her.

"Quelle? (What?)"

She stayed silent. France shook his head and continued on.

"...As I was saying! You two-"

 _So much for being over it..._ Scarlett slammed her fist on the table, creating a definite crack in the wooden oak. Everyone jumped in their seats.

"I said that's enough! France all you talk about is how to destroy Germany and Prussia for good and yes we've heard you say whatever you're plan is ten goddamn times already! So shut your mouth and let other speak. Poor Japan over there has politely raised his hand to say his point of view but everyone keeps interrupting him and blurting out whatever they want. Well enough! Shut the hell up! Give him a chance! I swear you guys do this every single fucking time that I am at one of these meetings and frankly I'm sick of it. Now I've laid out my plan already and have said it at least half a dozen times. That's way more than I should ever have to repeat myself. Oh, and you know what?"

She started packing up her papers while everyone appeared stunned.

"...Whatever you guys come up with, I'm not signing it unless it's fair and will resolve the issue at hand. But if I had to guess by the looks of things, that's never going to happen! So whenever that does happen, a year, two years, a decade, come and get me!"

She screamed, green fire in her eyes and her blonde hair flowing. James sat there with a look that said, "well I knew this was coming". America's leader smiled a little bit and straightened his papers while America himself just sat there with his mouth wide open. She grabbed her papers and bag and turned to leave but then turned to the table again.

"And it better be the best fucking treaty I've ever seen in my life. Good day gentlemen," she said coldly with venom in her words. Her voice was low and filled with enough unused words to be a whole paragraph. Britain and France, along with their leaders, sat there stunned as can be while Germany was the same. Prussia smirked and watched Scarlett's back as she left the room. Japan looked at his leaders and they nodded with a small smile. Finally someone stood up for them! And as for Italy well he was very frightened and had sunk in his chair along with Romano.

America shook his head and stood up, going after her.

"Cover for me Wilson," he managed to say before he was out the door. His boss nodded along with Britannia's and started the meeting up again. It was as if they planned all of this by how calm they were...

"Yo! Scarlett! Hey, what was that about?"

Alfred asked in a hurry, catching up to the blonde girl. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the ground.

"I know about _it_ now."

"What?"

She looked at him.

"The fact that the other countries say things about us behind our backs and criticize us for being what we are," she said. A dark shade appeared in Alfred's eyes at that moment.

"Oh. That."

"So when did you find out?" She asked him, glancing his way. He shrugged.

"About the same time as the first world meeting with all of the countries back like 30 years ago. Sure we can be nice to them but a lot of them will never like us."

"Why Alfred?"

Her voice cracked and she felt like she was going to cry again.

"Jealousy probably. I tend to ignore them whenever they are talking about me. Britain used to do it but not anymore. He does still shoot down most of my ideas though which sucks but that's just who he is I guess...When did you notice?"

"My boss told me this morning," she muttered.

"So that's why you were so tense when you came in the room...Are you okay about it? I mean...what are your thoughts about it?"

She didn't answer right away. She looked over at a nearby bench and pulled the American with her to it so that they could sit together.

"It just...breaks my heart you know. I know I'm a country and I should be tough and all but I have feelings too. I'm really sensitive too so that doesn't help any. I don't get it. I'm so nice to everyone but now, all of a sudden, I hear that everyone doesn't like me to some degree. Or at least a lot of the countries..."

She was about to cry and he could sense it. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"I know...but hey forget about them. Remember you still got me!"

She looked at him and he grinned at her with his thumb pointed at himself. She snorted playfully and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I know. Thank you Alfie. Thanks for always being there for me."

"Likewise dudette..."

She smiled and blinked. She didn't even realize that she had been crying ever since he put his arm around her. Her face was wet with her own tears and they ran down her soft cheeks before ending up on the ground below or on her lap. Alfred reached up and wiped them away from her cheek. He was not wearing gloves today and his bare hands were warm on her face. She closed her eyes and held his arm like she was afraid to let go.

"What about you? What will you do with the treaty, because I'm done," she told him. He looked up at the cloudy sky and smiled ironically. "Well unless boss can get our plan across, nothing. I'm not signing no shitty paper Britain and France come up with...Umm Scarlett?"

She gazed up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever thought about being an isolationist country? Just have connections with a few countries but that's it? And if a conflict ever happens you don't need to intervene. I think I'm starting to turn to that way of life. My people like just me apparently haha," He laughed. She smiled.

"I will ask my people about it when I go home."

"It's not really something you can just ask them to do. It's kind of like if the people want or think a certain thing it's gonna happen. And my people just happen to want to stay by themselves. I'm fine with it because I _don't need_ to come to meetings and negotiate deals with other countries. If they don't want to be my friend than that's fucking fine..." The boy said with his lips pressed together in a fine line. It was as if he was trying to hold back any kind of emotion. He wasn't smiling or frowning, just looking out into the city. Scarlett put her hand on his arm and squeezed it gently.

"It shouldn't be..." She said, almost in a whisper. He sighed and then looked down at his shoes.

"I know."

The two sat there like that for what seemed like ages. The air was crisp and cool with the winter wind and the sky was still cloudy but was slowly deteriorating into a sunny day. The trees were slowly gaining back their original color. Shades of red, yellow, and green were appearing in faster numbers than ever before. Birds started singing again with the time of the morning along with the growth of the flowers of the new upcoming season. So the two just sat there and watched it all happened while they leaned against each other. They expected at least Britain to come out there and talk to them about what happened but he didn't. Though, at some point they felt his watching eye from inside the building. They were actually alright with him because they knew he wouldn't talk shit about them behind their back; it was a Dad-Child thing. It was the other countries that talked about them, mostly during world meetings. The only other exceptions the two could think of was Prussia, Canada, and maybe Japan. France would be an exception except that he is flamboyant and shows emotion wherever he goes.

"You going home after today?" Alfred asked after some time of quiet between them. She didn't reply and he blinked as he waited for an answer. He nudged her and she muttered something under her breath as she leaned more into him. She had fallen asleep. He smiled and looked back at the building they were in almost half an hour ago. He saw the silhouette of two people but he couldn't make out who they were. Ignoring it, he reached to wake the blonde girl next to him up and he nudged her again just slightly so that she woke up naturally. Her long lashes fluttered before a flash of emerald appeared behind them. Alfred smiled and she smiled after she realized where she was.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked groggily. He nodded and pushed against her jokingly.

"Yeah and I had been talking the whole time you were!"

"Really?"

"Nah...I almost kind of fell asleep too except for I was daydreaming. I asked if you were going home today," He said tiredly but with his usual smile. Scarlett nodded after thinking about it. She was pretty much done with everything now. She didn't know whether it was the fact that the other countries had been mean to her without her knowing or that she hasn't had a full night's sleep in ages.

"Later I will arrange for a plane to take me to London or Madrid. And then I'll take one back home. I left my own personal plane back at home."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh shittttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!"

She looked up and blinked in surprise when she saw a plane come out of the clouds. Alfred raised an eyebrow in confusion and pointed as the flying machine flew up and down in the white puffy clouds.

"Is that the plane you were talking about?"

She slapped him on the arm and got up from the bench.

"Of course not!"

The plane above was weaving around with one of its engines ablaze in thick black smoke. A tinge of red was seen from the side of it and it was most likely an exhaustion problem or something to do with the overheating of the engine. The turbines on the front of the plane spun rapidly with quick intensity as a heart-wrenching noise emitted from the back. The pilot in the cockpit cursed loudly enough for the two countries below to hear him again and tried to air out the entire plane but it was no use.

The thing was definitely going down.

Scarlett looked at Alfred and they both ran towards the direction the plane was going.

"It's headed towards that vegetable field," he screamed while they sprinted away from the government department building and the city center.

"At least it's away from the other people!" Scarlett replied between heavy breaths, her arms pumping left and right. She was starting to regret wearing this dress but it was flexible enough to let her move easily. The plane sputtered again in front of them and its position in the air lowered close to the ground that was filled with various cabbage and lettuce. It was so fast that Alfred even made a sound of surprise with his lips. The pilot screamed one more cuss word before making a break for it and tumbling in the dirt-like field. Cuts ran up along his arms and legs while bruises immediately started to form in a few places on his body. Blood poured out from his cuts and now he was covered in his own blood on the ground. After his jump, the plane engine blew itself up and the whole plane was engulfed in a ball of flames.

"Oh my god!" Scarlett screamed. The two of them ran over to the pilot and they crouched down next to him who turned out to be just a teenage boy. He had midnight black hair and pilot goggles over his eyes. He wore a solid black jacket with reddened lining on it; a typical customized pilot uniform. He was wearing a black leather helmet on his head with flaps on both sides of it with matching black gloves on his hands. America looked at him and then furrowed his brows in recognition and even more surprise.

"Wait..."

He helped the boy up and pulled off his goggles.

"Kyrovania!? You crazy son of a bitch, what the hell are you doing here!?"

Michael looked into the American's eyes and winced a little from the pain after jumping.

"Well I heard about the war meetings and I thought I might ask for an official recognition of my country in person. But uhh...my plane kind of got fucked up when a bird flew into it. Oh crap! My plane!" He screamed in terror, standing up and running over to the wreckage sight. All that was left was the faint hue of his favorite color he had painted on the outer metal of the plane himself. When he realized it was hopeless he dropped to his knees and dug his fist in the dirt, punching it over and over again even though his hand might've been broken. Scarlett and Alfred walked over to him and noticed that his green eyes were watering and tears started going down his smoke-tinted face.

"Oh no!" Scarlett said as she got down next to him and wiped his cheek with her glove. "Don't cry. I know it hurts but we can get you to a hospital to treat your injuries if it hurts that bad. Oh my gosh, do you have any broken bones!?" She asked as she embraced him and tried to comfort him as much as possible while looking around his body to check for wounds. He hugged her back and sniffed, looking at Alfred.

"I can see why you're friends with her."

"Dude, you're not crying because of your injuries are you?" Alfred asked with a frown. Kyrovania rolled his eyes and pointed at the remains of his plane.

"No! I'm crying because that was my plane that just blew up! MY PLANE! Ugh...How come everything destroys my own personal things..." He muttered while Scarlett pulled away with widened eyes.

"Wait so, you don't need me to hug you or anything because your whole body hurts?" She asked him, her face starting to get red and her temper rising. He gave her a small smile and held his bloody arm with one hand. "Well it does help..." He said. She shook her head and patted his shoulder.

"Do I know you? Because you act like someone I would know."

"Not really...I'm Kyrovania. I'm kind of a new country. Nice to meet you Britannia haha. Well hope you're her or else this is just awkward. Blonde hair and green eyes right?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you too," She laughed softly. "How did you know what I looked like?"

He shrugged, "That's what America described you as. He talks about you all-"

"Alright that's enough! We should probably get you to a hospital!" Alfred yelled loudly, picking Michael up and heading towards the city center. Scarlett hurried to follow them, not catching that last part of what Michael was about to say. Alfred's face was red and Michael stared up at him nonchalantly. "Dude do you have to carry me there?" He asked. Alfred shook his head and readjusted his grip on him.

"You're all bloody and your legs might be broken from jumping out of your plane so I'm carrying you!"

They made their way to the local Paris hospital and admitted Michael into it...Even though he healed himself up about 75% by that time. The black-haired teen kept cursing and yelling that he didn't need any treatment but Alfred wasn't listening. He followed the nurses all the way to their room before whispering something in Michael's ear and closing the door. Scarlett stood there and tilted her head.

"Ummm...Are you sure he really needs to be in the hospital. I mean he's a country..."

He grabbed her hand and walked outside.

"He'll be fine. Right now we need to tell the others about him. I need to include it in my plan at least to make him a country."

She dug her heels in the ground and whimpered.

"But I don't want to go see them. They're mean!" She said. He stopped and turned to look at her. He felt the same as her but he was able to take all the name calling and insults because he was used to it but she's never had that problem before so she doesn't know. He squeezed his hand around hers warmly and shook his head. He then grinned at her, making her stare at him in wonder.

"Just stick with me and everything will be okay."

He then started walking again and she couldn't find any words to respond with. When they reached the federal building the countries and leaders were still in there arguing. Except this time Britain just sat in his chair silently and peacefully for once. France, however, was the same in that he kept on screaming and yelling how Germany and Prussia needed to "pay for everything and go to hell". They all stopped and looked at America and Britannia when they walked in. Some were shocked to see Scarlett there while others were happy for the added presence. She reluctantly sat down next to her president and crossed her arms, looking away from France. She really didn't want to look at him after screaming at him like that.

"We need to add some things..." Alfred whispered to President Wilson. Scarlett watched them and then felt someone touch her hand. She looked up to see her boss looking at her.

"You good?"

"Yes...But my statement still stands. I'm leaving today," She repeated stubbornly.

"Alright...I will take over things from here. You know Britain and I had a conversation during the little fifteen minute break right after you two left the room. He asked me what was on your mind and I told him about what we talked about earlier this morning. He said he would do something about that because he's heard some of these countries doing it. I don't know what he's going to do but he'll take care of you okay sweetie? Don't worry." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and winked, making her blush. But for some reason, the fact that Britain was going to make things better made her feel...well...better.

 _Maybe she did overreact earlier..._

She glanced over at Arthur who was sitting silently in his seat writing something and he looked back at her. He didn't say anything but the look he had in his eyes gave her some kind of hope.

* * *

 **(Year: 1919)**

"Alright is everyone ready to sign?" Britain asked every country in the room. They all nodded and he looked around once more with a frown on his face.

'Hmm...America and Britannia aren't here...What am I thinking of course they're not...' He thought to himself as he filed the papers of the treaty. They had finally come to terms with each other and were going to sign a treaty that would officially end World War One at the Palace of Versailles. The world leaders had signed their version of the document back in June, but it took all the way until December to get all the countries involved together in one place at one time. Yeah it was a pain in the ass that they had to sign something different from the one the human leaders did. All the countries involved were here and the new countries that would be formed were here also with smiles on their faces. But, it just wasn't the same without the two freedom fighters, America and Britannia. America wasn't here because he and President Wilson couldn't get their Four Point Plan across to every country, mostly France who was the most affected by the war. So they just packed up and left without trying any further. Britannia went true to her word and went home that day almost a year ago. James stayed behind and worked with Wilson on the treaty. The Britannian's main point was to break up the Austria-Hungarian Empire and they did just that but again the whole treaty was very sketchy.

Hungary and Austria were there, glaring at each other. Prussia sat there with mixed feelings. Yeah he had to pay for the war and all that shit but hey! This might be his chance to get with Hungary! His brother showed no emotion and that was probably a good thing because he was mad. German mad. He was kind of hoping that Scarlett would be here to stop this or something but that hope was diminished as countries started signing the treaty left and right.

His blonde head snapped up at the door when he heard it open. It was a girl but not the one he had been expecting. The girl at the door was wearing a blue maid outfit with the outfit ending in a skirt-like fashion. The girl's platinum blonde hair was brushed to perfection and shined with the light in the room, topped off with a very familiar blue bow on top of her head. Her eyes held an icy stare as she walked in. She wasn't frowning or smiling, showing no actual effort in doing either. Unlike his attitude towards Scarlett, his heart sank when he saw this girl. When she saw him, her white gloved hand left the door handle and the door slid closed like someone had slammed it. It was hard, but he could see the slightest bit of hatred in her eyes towards him. It was a longtime hatred that grew with past complications.

Belarus.

The soft clicking of her shoes were heard as she made her way to her seat quietly. She talked to no one and it was going to stay that way unless someone wanted to get their hand broken or stabbed. Yeah, this girl was freaking dangerous. She always carried a set of knives either in the pockets of her clothes or in the special band she kept around her upper thigh. It was efficient in grabbing the knife quickly and quietly without the enemy getting the chance to react in time. As for the knives, they were thin metallic six-inch blades with the sharpest edge. Sometimes she attached clear strings to the ends of them so she could throw one at her opponent and retrieve it by simply pulling. It was badass but scary at the same time. Oh, and she never missed her target either. Just saying.

"Ahh Belarus...It's nice to see you..." Britain told her while keeping a defensive stance just in case she did anything. She calmly looked at him and nodded curtly.

"Da, and you," She replied with her soft-toned voice. She and Arthur had an adequate relationship. As long as she didn't try to kill him he wouldn't try to kill her. It was a win win.

"And how is Russia doing?" He asked, taking the treaty and sliding it to her. He handed her a pen and she began reading the document thoroughly.

"Big Brother is very busy. He is _Soviet Union_ now and we are _very happy_ for him." She signed the first line and kept reading on down. Britain cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I see...And you're here to sign this for him yes?"

"Da."

She was a very quiet girl. Arthur patiently sat through the silence and watched her read the lines with some difficulty. It was in English and she was Belarusian so you do the math. She was nineteen-years-old and he was used to countries her age being loud and energetic like Alfred and Scarlett. But her, she stayed silent almost all the time. She did whatever her brother told her to do without question because she had an unhealthy crush on him. And by unhealthy, she was frightening to the degree of actual nail marks on his bedroom door. Crazy bitch...

"Any problems?" Arthur asked after five minutes. She tapped the pen on the table and clicked her tongue lightly.

"There are new countries?" She asked with raised eyebrows. He nodded.

"Yes, Austria and Hungary are to be broken up so there will be new countries formed from them consequently. There's one over there. Kyrovania, I believe," He told her, nodding his head over to the raven-haired teenage boy. Belarus followed his nod and looked at the boy with curiosity. She had heard of him from her sister, Ukraine. She hadn't met him yet though. At first glance, the boy acted obnoxious with that big smile on his face. His skin was almost as white as hers but his eyes were a bright green instead of her blue ones. He reminded her of America a little bit. Her eyes widened for a quick second when he noticed she was looking at him. He turned to her with a smile and waved but she looked away.

"I see..." She muttered, signing the last line she had to. Standing up, she nodded her head to Arthur and left without another word. Kyrovania watched her go and shrugged. He didn't really care if a cute girl returned his smile today because he was becoming a country! He did wish his best friend, Alfred, was here though. He wouldn't mind if Scarlett was here either because she seemed like a pretty nice girl and he enjoyed her company.

"Hello Michael."

He turned head to see Britain heading towards him.

"Oh, hey Britain."

"Are you excited about becoming a new country?"

Michael grinned and signed the papers without even reading them because he was ecstatic.

"Hell yeah I am! I can't wait! I'm gonna train and become stronger like you, America, and Britannia," He exclaimed. Arthur smiled nostalgically. He really did resemble Alfred didn't he.

"Well I pray everything turns out well for you in the future lad. Don't be afraid to call me if you need any help. I'm never against giving someone a chance. Not anymore anyway," He told the boy. Kyrovania nodded and gave the British man the papers he signed back. He checked everything to make sure he signed everything correctly and he did.

"Well, congratulations Kyrovania. You're an official country. Welcome to the World. Oh wait!" Britain yelled as he got out a piece of paper. _"Draw a circle."_

Michael looked at him in a weird way but drew one anyway.

 _"...That's the Earth,"_ Arthur said with a smile.

"What the hell does that mean?" Asked Kyrovania.

"Oh you'll know soon enough," Britain replied as he gathered the papers and moved onto the next country...

* * *

"You know it's so nice this time of year. The birds are all singing and it's snowing every week or so. I just love it. The snow is so fluffy like the clouds and the weather doesn't even feel that cold! What do you think James?" Scarlett asked while staring out of one of the windows of her awesome home, Lionheart Castle. The ruby coloring of the castle sparkled and acted as a beacon to the rest of the city and the ships that sailed to the port. It could also be considered as Britannia's White House since the President worked there every single day. Next to it stood the famous Britannian congress building with its two different sides and sculpted dome. Scarlett actually got Italy to help her with the design so that it was both unique and beautiful. Today, snow covered the building elegantly. Snowflakes hung from the rooftop and created an added layer of white on top.

"Agreed."

James sat at his desk with his reading glasses on. He had to admit, he was happy to be home but worried that not signing the Treaty of Versailles would be a mistake on his part. Scarlett, over the past few weeks, constantly told him that it would be fine and eventually he just believed her. He loved seeing her happy so that's all that mattered. He was going to miss it when his term was over. He was still thinking about running again but ugh...being president was so tiring.

"You know, they're supposed to be signing the treaty today. Any regrets?" He asked, not looking up from his work.

"Nope. And it won't hurt me one bit. I still get the money owed to me and I don't have to go to any future meetings so they can all...well whatever, let's not talk about that right now. I'm just so happy to be at my actual house and enjoying the weather! I think I'm going to go play outside in the snow with some kids hehe. Think they'll mind?"

He shook his head.

"All your citizens love you milady. I doubt they will mind at all," He said as he continued on working. He looked around his desk and sighed. There were two piles on it. One was the _"read"_ pile which was self explanatory. The other pile was the _"New"_ pile in which he still had to read all of the papers in it. Usually it was stacked high but today it was moderate and so he would get a good night's rest tonight. He grabbed the next envelope in the pile and cut it open with a knife. He brought his thumb to his tongue and flipped the paper open to read it. It was in Finnish. So many vowels! Jesus!

 _ **Hyvä Britannia,**_

 _ **Hei, Suomi täällä! Tiedän et todellakaan tunne minua ja en todellakaan tiedä teistä, mutta haluaisin todella ja meille kaikille olisi samoin! By Us, tarkoitan muissa Pohjoismaissa! On minulle, Ruotsissa, Norjassa, Tanskassa ja Islannissa! Yep! Tasan viisi meistä! Ei ole niin suuri !? No joka tapauksessa, olen isännöi erityinen osapuoli kotonani kunniaksi meidän kokouksen toisiaan! Sanotaan... 23 joulukuu! Eli jos hyväksyt vierailla oi niin kylmä maa! Sen täytyy olla... miinus viisi astetta täällä nyt! Itse asiassa, käteni on melko tunnoton jo koska posti ei ole lämmitys! Mutta älä huoli, olen tottunut siihen nyt. Joten Mietin vain, jos voisitte kestää jonkin aikaa poissa päivän tai viikon tai aina tulla käymään esittäytyminen! Tiedän sinun on grand aikaa! Ja toivon todella, että ymmärrät Suomen sillä jos ei sitten sain hypotermia turhaan! Mutta se ei haittaa! Kunhan sait kirjeen!**_

 _ **Loppusanat Tuo lämpimiä vaatteita!**_

 _ **Rakkaus! Ei... Ei se väärin... Vilpittömästi! Ei... Se on liian muodollinen. Pitäisikö minun poistaa sen? Ei koska tämä on kynä... Mark linjan kautta? Ei että tekisi sen näyttämään sotkuinen...**_

 _ **Yhdestä kylmin maiden planeetalla!**_

 _ **Suomi!**_

James blinked and handed the letter to Scarlett.

"Some letter from Finland. I don't understand Finnish but I know you do."

"Huh?" Scarlett made a questioning sound, taking the letter from him. She translated the letter with her super badass language skills that she learned years ago from studying all of those languages it said this:

 _ **Dear Britannia,**_

 _ **Hello, Finland here! I know you don't really know me and I don't really know you but I would really like to and all of us would as well! By Us, I mean the other Nordic countries! There's me, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, and Iceland! Yep! Exactly five of us! Isn't that great!? Well anyway, I am hosting a special party at my home in honor of our meeting of each other! Let's say...December 23rd! That is, if you agree to visit my oh so cold country! It must be...minus five degrees Celsius here right now! In fact, my hand is pretty numb already because this post office has no heating! But don't worry, I'm used to it by now. So I was just wondering if you would take some time out of your day or week or whenever to come visit us for introductions! I know you'll have a grand time! And I really hope you understand Finnish because if not then I got hypothermia for nothing! But that's okay! Just as long as you got the letter!**_

 _ **P.S. Bring warm clothes!**_

 _ **Love! No...No that's not right...Sincerely! No...That's too formal. Should I erase that? No because this is a pen...Mark a line through it? No that would make it look messy...**_

 _ **From one of the coldest countries on the planet!**_

 _ **Finland!**_

When she was done reading her cheeks turned red and she giggled.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute and I haven't even met him! He literally wrote what was on his mind onto the letter. Wow. Umm...He's inviting me to a party with him and the other Scandinavian countries so we can officially meet. I have always wondered what they were like. It's weird that we haven't met though isn't it?" She commented. "Yes it is, are you going to go? I know you are still a little skeptical about making new friends right now..." James said carefully. Scarlett looked at him and smiled. She then looked back at the letter and shrugged.

"I know, but it would be rude to turn Finland's invitation down. I mean, he did get hypothermia while writing this! Poor thing...I...think I'm going to go. I've gotten nothing to lose. It's set for December 23rd so I won't be here for Christmas. Is that okay James? I know this could be our last Christmas together! What will your children think!? They freaking love me!" She yelled in worry. James smiled and shook his head. "Oh no, you have a good time over there. The kids will be fine because I'll just tell them that you will come back with even more gifts for them! More than last year!"

Scarlett giggled again and agreed to that. She looked back at the letter and felt her heart beat a little faster. She was...excited about this; actually excited about meeting new countries. Countries that could potentially insult her and talk about her behind her back. But, it was baby steps. She hummed and brought the letter to her chest, cuddling it with a happy atmosphere surrounding her.

She never imagined that she would wake up this morning and find out that she was going to Finland to meet five new countries. This could be interesting.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Oh man, I had some major writer's block for this chapter right in the middle. I hate the meeting parts because they're just boring but they have to happen for the story to progress! So now Kyrovania's a country, Belarus is included in the story in a way you don't know but I do, Britannia learns that several countries of the world have been jealous and mean to her without her knowing, and she is finally going to meet the Nordic countries. Yeah a lot happened because I don't have internet right now to update so this is going to come a little late. That's why I made it a longer chapter than usual. Look, I just want to make it clear that Scarlett doesn't know what other teenagers feel okay. She doesn't know how to deal with bullying so naturally she overreacted. I think we can all relate right? lol I hope you got that when reading. As for personal "feelings" that the characters feel in the story towards another, I'll let you think your own way until reveal them to you. But I am in St. Petersburg, Russia right now and it's actually a little warm up here, 70 degrees I guess. But the sun never fucking goes down because it's summer! It's annoying! It'll be 2AM and the sky will look like noon. Not even kidding. Alright please Review or Comment on the story to tell me what you guys think! Finally thanks so much for giving your time to read this chapter as well as the story and I will see you next time! P.S. NEXT STATE CHAPTER WILL BE AFTER THIS ONE.**


	47. Chapter 31-5: At the Connecticut Beach

**Hey guys! This is the second state chapter that I needed to write lol As you can see, I'm a little behind on these. Like I said in the last chapter the main chapter should come out Friday but I can't promise anything. It just turns out that way since everybody wants me to do something for them lol Please review or comment on this chapter if you want and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 31.5: At the Connecticut Beach

 **(Year: 1891)**

After meeting with Rhode Island and talking with her America told her he would see her again and traveled down south. Not that much south because he went to Connecticut which was right next to Rhode Island. Might as well meet Connecticut before he returns back to his house to take a nap because frankly he's pretty tired from traveling. He was ready to sleep in his bed until Christmas which was a couple of months away. Could he even do that? Sleep for two months? No he has a lot of work to do. Back to where he was, he stayed along the beaches because he liked looking at the ocean.

"Hey watch out!" I girl yelled at him. His blue eyes widened as a frisbee flew at him quickly. He managed to duck with his lightning-like reflexes and catch it just in time before it could fly away. He took a deep breath and looked down at the frisbee in his hands before looking up. In front of him was a girl with long curly orange hair with matching eyes. She was wearing a swimsuit that made him blush and was running over to him with a worried look on her freckled face.

"Whoa! How did you dodge and catch that!?" She asked loudly with a impressed grin on her face as she handed her the frisbee. She was a nice ginger. He grinned back at her and pointed at himself with his thumb.

"Because I'm America, that's why!" He said proudly, his hair blowing with the wind. She tilted her head and squinted her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't have my glasses on because I was going to go swimming. That's why I can't see you clearly. Did you just say that you were America?" She asked. He nodded his head and she stared at him. She told him to hold on as she walked back to her bag. He followed her on the edge of the beach and watched her as she lifted her bag and dug her hand inside. After a few seconds she brought out a cute pair of glasses and put them on. She readjusted them on her nose and smiled.

"That's better. Now what do you-..."

She paused when she realized who it was.

"Holy…"

"Wait are you a state? Because that's usually their reaction. So which one are you? Come on, don't be shy," He told her with a warm smile. She calmed down and sighed. She put her hand out and gazed at the ground.

"I'm Connecticut...but you can call me Rachel. That's my human name anyway. So how did you find us?" She asked in curiosity. He smiled and explained to her how he met Georgia and that she revealed to him that there were states that were actual people. After he explained all of that she rolled her eyes and took her hair. She then grabbed a hair bow to tie her hair in a ponytail while she spoke.

"Georgia did always like talking. Her and Alabama are the perfect couple to tell people about it. But might as well be now right? The war is over and everything is improving. By that I mean newspapers are more common so people can get news. Do you think that could actually happen? I mean, some governors know about us because some of us work with them but not all of them do. Mine doesn't because I spend all of my time here," She giggled. Alfred chuckled and his cheeks burned red. She was adorable when she laughed. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It possibly could in the future. I don't know. Oh, and I'm Alfred. I can't believe I forgot to give you my name! I'm such an idiot!" He yelled, slapping his forehead. She gave him a funny look and giggled again.

"You know, you're a lot different than I thought you would be. You seem pretty cool! Do you want to go swimming with me? I didn't bring any of my friends with me today and the states around me are busy for some reason."

He hummed in thought and looked at the ocean again. The sun was starting to set so unfortunately he had to get home.

"I can't sorry. I have to get home, but just call me if you want to hang out and I'll plan it. I'm the country so I'm always having to do dumbass paperwork. It sucks. But yeah I have to go but it was really nice meeting you Rachel!" He gave her a hug and she blushed but hugged him back. "...Oh, and the sun is starting to set. Be careful. That's when the sharks come out to eat."

She gulped as she watched him leave. She looked at the waters and noticed a small fin sinking back down in the water.

"S-Sharks!?"

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Yep, another state come and gone. I don't know how many state chapters I've written so far lol. Anyway please review or comment on the story or chapter if you want and click to the next state chapter!**


	48. Chapter 32: Nordic Conversation

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter of Britannia! Alright I hope you guys liked the last chapter which was long and took forever. I swear, you don't even know because I had some major writer's block for the last chapter but this chapter I feel like it's fresh and new and good! And I'm finally at my house now and on my bed so I can focus on what I'm doing instead of what my bullshit brothers are doing. They annoy the shit out of me 'cause I'm the middle child so if I can get all the middle childs in one place we can create an army. Anyway, please review or comment on the video and tell me what you think about the story so far! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 32: Nordic Conversation

 **(Year: 1918)**

Scarlett made a run-through of everything she packed just in case she forgot something for her trip. It was December 22nd and she was very excited about going to Finland's "Welcoming" party for her. She had been talking about it ever since she got the letter invitation. President James would know since he had to work in the same vicinity as where she lived. All he did was smile in return and nod while he got his work done.

"Okay I got my ear muffs, my coats, jackets, snow boots, regular boots, shoes, dresses, and regular comfy clothing. I'll just sleep in my shorts and a t-shirt I guess...Do you think I'm ready to go James? Is this everything I would need?"

"Yes milady." James didn't even look up from his work. Scarlett smiled and closed her briefcase. Now, she had on a brown pilot jacket with tan brown pants and matching brown boots that went up her legs. She also had her hair in a ponytail with a cute set of goggles sitting quietly on top of her head. She tightened the brown gloves on her hands and picked up the briefcase with a small grunt escaping her lips. It wasn't that it was heavy it was just she hadn't expected it to be that heavy. She may have packed more shoes and dresses than she originally planned to. She wasn't as strong as Alfred, but she could still lift up a car with her bare hands if she felt like it. The pros of being a country striked again; she was strong but didn't have nasty bulky muscles like bodybuilders did.

"The weather is pretty clear with some light flurries but other than that I should be fine. Are you sure everything will be okay while I'm gone?" She asked.

"Yes I think I have everything under control. Though my daughters will be mad at you for not being here for Christmas," James replied. She sighed and laughed under her breath. "I know, which means I need to bring them back even more gifts when I return. I think I'll be gone for a week or so. I've decided to visit Russia and see how's he's handling things with the new government and all...Okay I'm off!"

James took off his glasses and stood up with a smile, his arms open in an eventual hug. Scarlett's face beamed and she dropped her bags. She went over to him and gave him a hug with a smile on her face. She pulled back after a few seconds and kissed his forehead as a sign of trust. Patting his head, she teased him, "Don't burn the country down while I'm gone okay?"

He rolled his eyes and turned her around.

"I got it! I got it!" He yelled, pushing her out the door. She laughed and closed the door behind her after giving him a last thoughtful look. Taking a deep breath, she walked through the long hall of the first floor of her home. Like the White House, she chose to have all of her self portraits throughout the years here on the hallway walls. She walked past them and giggled at certain ones where she acted way too serious for her own good.

She walked past the paintings and entered the lobby which had bright red marble flooring. This room was right next to the front door so she went ahead and took her leave without doing anything else. The two guards on both sides of the entrance glanced at her and she smiled at them; something they treasured more than any amount of money, their country's happiness.

"Hey guys, how's the day been?" She asked them. They stood up as straight as they could and looked straight ahead.

"Good ma'am! No dangerous occurrences here!" They told her loudly in their commanding voices.

"That's good! Now, I know you guys aren't supposed to smile but I'm going to give you an extra bonus from myself before Christmas. Don't tell your boss haha." She reached into her jacket chest pocket and gave both guards a $500 bonus (today, that would be close to $9000 so that was fucking awesome!). The two soldiers watched as she put the money in their own chest pocket and patted it a couple of times.

"Thank you milady! We will protect you for as long as we live!"

"I'm glad to hear that! I'll be back in a week or two so Merry Christmas guys!" She said happily with a wave. They nodded and continued on with their duty with hints of smiles behind their stone cold exteriors. The blonde-haired country skipped to her plane yard where she had eight personalized planes set up for her use only. Her favorite one was a shiny red double-seated plane. Her favorite color was green but you better believe the next color after that was red. Her castle was red, her flag had red in it, and her favorite plane was red! If anyone had to guess why, it was probably because her name was Scarlett.

She hopped inside the cockpit of her plane and started the engine up. The turbines on the front of it began to spin slowly before turning so fast you couldn't pick up their rhythm. The sound of the plane filled the air as Scarlett reached up and pulled the goggles onto her eyes. She didn't wear a helmet this time. She loved feeling the wind in her hair whenever she flew somewhere. She made a sound of satisfaction as she turned the plane in the direction of the runway. Picking up speed, she lifted off of the air and immediately felt the coolness of the air above. It was december and it was lightly snowing. However, she knew this was nothing compared to how cold it would be in Finland. She shivered at the thought. She looked around at the ground around her to see hundreds of the Christmas lights over her capital city of Lionheart. The same went for the major cities along the way and finally her eastern-placed second largest city, Starcrest. The city had a rich history of astronomy, thus the name of it. Some familiarized the city with New York City, but Starcrest was a bit more flashy. Scarlett smiled and focused her gaze on the air ahead instead of the cities down below. This was going to be a long flight…

* * *

The flight took a little over eight hours to get from Lionheart to Helsinki; plus maybe an hour to stop in London and fill up on gas. She didn't visit Britain while she was there because that would take too much time. Once she was at the Helsinki airport, the air traffickers motioned her down on the runway and ran up to greet her. She turned off the engine, making the turbine shut off, and took off the goggles with a sigh. Her hair was a little wild but nothing a quick brushing wouldn't fix.

"Lady Britannia! We've been expecting you!" The young man yelled with a smile on his face. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and let the two men help her down from the plane. "You speak english?" She asked.

The boy laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, I'm like the only person in Finland who can. That's why Mr. Finland asked me specifically to greet you here."

"Haha, only you huh?" She giggled. His cheeks went red slightly and then he gasped. "Oh Miss Britannia! Your clothing! You're not wearing the right winter clothing! You must be freezing! The temperature today is set at -15° _C_ (5° _F_ )."

Scarlett's eyes widened for a second before her arms started to shiver uncontrollably. She had forgotten about the weather over the fact that she had finally arrived in Finland for the first time in her life. She breathed out and a cool fine mist shot itself from her lips in front of her. She looked at the boy and held her arms.

"Now that you mention it, it's freezing! Do you guys have a room or something I can change in?"

"Y-Yes we do! Come with me!" The boy said, wrapping his arm around her back and walking her inside. She smiled along the way and tried hard to keep her perfectly straight teeth from chattering. "I didn't get your name…" She managed to say through the coldness of the air. The boy's blue eyes went big for a second in surprise. He had forgotten to introduce himself!

"My apologies Miss Britannia! My name is Luukas!" He said as they finally made it inside.

"That's okay Luukas. And I like that name!" She said gleefully. He blushed some and showed her the women's bathroom that she could change in. After closing the door and locking it, she looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Her lightly tanned skin had turned a little pale from the winter cold and her lips were beginning to become chapped. She rolled her eyes and set her purse on the counter, digging into it for red lipstick, her brush, eyeliner, nail polish, and all of the winter clothes she had brought with her. She first took off her clothes that she wore on the plane; jacket, boots, gloves, everything. First thing was first, the hair. She took the ribbon that held her hair in a ponytail out and let her hair fall down her back in a perfect curl that wasn't too little or too much.

"Hmm...well okay!" She said happily, examining her hair. The only thing she had to do was to brush her blonde bangs to the side, making it overlap the side of her curled hair. It also showed off her beautifully smooth forehead and gave new light to her leaf green eyes. Her eyebrows were already perfect to where they arched with the formation of her eyes so she went for her eyeliner this time. She carefully made it to where she had winged eyeliner just enough to make it look natural. As for her lips, an understated red complimented the sultry in her lips. She probably looked more passionate in her look than she had intended. Moving down to her hands, she painted her manicured nails a matching red to complete her look for the day. But for now, she would have to put on her snow gloves as well as her snow boots. She wore two layers of pants and shirts and a pretty fur coat to make sure she was warm.

"Umm...I guess I'll just go with the earmuffs instead of the fur hat…" She said to herself, placing the earmuffs on her ears. She smiled at herself and put everything back in her bag. Yeah, it was safe to say she was one of the more stylish countries on the planet. She unlocked the door and greeted Luukas outside again.

"Alright I'm ready!"

When he looked at her, his cheeks turned red extremely.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" He said loudly. He led her to a shiny black car and opened the door for her. She nodded her thanks, and he took her bag and put it in the trunk. He then got in the driver's seat and drove the car out of the airport parking lot. The snow here wasn't as thick and high as it could be so the car rode smoothly on its way to Finland's house. It was actually the 23rd now because of the time zones. It was just after noon but the sky was dark anyway.

The house, of course, was on the wealthier side of the city. The neighborhood was filled with lights of all colors. Most people were inside but the ones that weren't were shoveling snow off of their driveway.

"Mr. Finland's house is on the very top and it's the biggest home here," Luukas told her casually. Scarlett glanced out the window ahead and saw a huge log house on top of a hill. The most notable feature of the house was the triangular roof in the middle and the large windows that showed the glow of the chandeliers inside. Five large cobblestone pillars acted as the foundation for the large wooden deck that looked like it was for the second floor of the home. Scarlett wasn't sure but she thought she saw a glimpse of a pool and a couple of jacuzzis on the deck.

"Of course it is," She replied with a smile, but all she was thinking was, ' _Damn! Finland's house is badass!'._

The car drove up the small hill and reached a parking lot with five other cars sitting in it with a fine sheet of snow lying on top of them. Luukas got out of the car and opened the door for her.

"We're here Miss Britannia. I hope I was of assistance to you," he said with a light smile. Scarlett returned the smile and nodded her head. "Of course! You were awesome! You aren't coming inside with me?" She asked in confusion. He shook his head and got back in the car after carrying her bags to the large wooden front door.

"I need to get back to the airport and help out with the incoming planes that come in. I will see you later when I drive you back. Thank you Miss and have a good evening!" He said as he closed the car door and drove away. She watched him go before running her tongue over her dry lips and knocking on the door. Not two seconds went past before a boy her age or maybe older answered the door. He was a little bit shorter than her, maybe by an inch, and had blonde hair and blue eyes. She would describe him as having a "baby face". She wanted to poke and pinch it so bad! She looked down and he was wearing an awesome Santa Claus outfit with a Santa hat on his head.

"Britannia?" He asked with a hint of an accent behind his english. She smiled big and nodded.

"Finland?"

"Kyllä! Oh I'm so glad to see you! Oh, you are so pretty Britannia! Come on in! Come on in!" He welcomed her. She blushed at his extreme kindness and nodded as she stepped inside. The warmth inside hit her like a bullet and she had to take a deep breath.

"Thank you hehe, it's so warm in here!"

"Mmmhmm, my fireplace is always burning firewood and it gets pretty warm in here. I hope you don't mind. I could open a window or something if that would be better. But anyway! It's so nice to meet you for the first time! How are you!?" He asked. His smile was as big as could be!

"I'm good! It's so cold here haha. It's nice to meet you too. I'm a little surprised that we haven't before. Umm, if you don't mind me asking, why are you in a Santa Claus outfit?" She laughed, her hand coming up to her mouth.

"Don't you know? I'm Santa!" He exclaimed with a grin on his face. Scarlett went from laughing to confused very quickly.

"Wait what?"

"I'm Santa Claus! The story of Santa Claus came from Finland and ever since then I have roamed the world every single Christmas Eve and drop presents in people's houses! It's quite fun and energizing. See the thing is, people just think presents just appear under their tree. Nope! That's me!" He said, pointing to himself. Scarlett was still a little dubious.

"Okay so where are the reindeer?"

"In the back," Finland said with a carefree look. His blue eyes then went huge and his smile came back in its ever magnificent way.

"I almost forgot! I didn't tell you my real name! I'm Tino Väinämöinen. It's a mouthful but I'm sure you can manage haha!" Scarlett smiled and nodded. "Yeah I can, my name is Scarlett Lionheart." Finland shook her hand and commented on how her full name was beautiful while she just laughed. "Do you want to change before we get everything started?" He asked her after some more light chatting. She nodded and he showed her his room where she could change. She looked around and laughed under her breath. There were reindeer everywhere! So when kids liked dinosaurs or cowboys, Finland liked reindeer. Britannia shook her head and began to undress herself which took a minute or two because she was wearing a lot of clothing. She had the perfect color for the occasion, white. You know, like the snow? Yeah. Well it wasn't all white. The overall color was white with the added affect of having floral rose-like flowers on the dress. Small ones were scattered everywhere beautifully while a large rose bloomed at the chest area and the skirt region. Like a lot of her dresses, the dress probably didn't pass the fingertip test. For shoes, she wore comfortable white heels. She walked back out of the room after leaving her bags and her cheeks went red in shyness.

"Well?"

"You look great! Now come on, let me show you around the house! The others are here already on the deck," he explained as he took her hand and walked to the stairs. Everything in the house seemed to be carved wood. Even the stairs had reindeer and moose designs on them. It was cute. Up the stairs, there was a large living room with the typical couch and fireplace. Speaking of that, the fireplace was fucking huge! It had to be the size of an elephant! Large blocks of wood were in it burning to a crisp and making the whole house warm. Large puffs of smoke came out of the chimney in circles. Oh how she wanted to roast a marshmallow in there. Beyond was the large deck that she saw when she was in the car. There were four guys just hanging either in the pool or a long buffet table filled with a variety of food.

Scarlett started growing anxious about meeting these new people. She brought her hands together and held them behind her back. Suddenly she didn't know what to do with her hands. Finland opened the large glass door for her and all of the scandinavian countries looked at her at the same time.

"Guys! This is Britannia!" Tino announced. Two of the guys gave her a smile while the other two, who were in the pool, swam to the edge and laid their arms on the side of it. The first country who came to greet her was tall. He had light blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes. His expression was hard to read just by looking at him. Nonetheless, she hoped he was actually happy to be meeting her.

"Hello, I am Sweden. My full name is Berwald Oxenstierna. You can call me either, it does not matter to me. It is nice to meet you." The two shook hands and she turned to the second boy. He was noticeably younger than Scarlett by at least two years. His hair was a silver-like white like the snow that was falling over their heads. His eyes were a bluish violet which made Scarlett melt for a second. They were pretty dreamy if you stared at them for too long. She would probably date him if she knew him more. Wait, she could say that about every country she's met...Nevermind.

"Halló, I'm Iceland or Emil Steilsson if you want to use my real name. It's good to meet you Britannia," He said with reddened cheeks. She smiled and nodded. "You too! I'm Scarlett Lionheart." She greeted them. She then turned to the two guys in the pool and bravely walked over to them. One of the guys hopped out of the pool and sat on the edge with his legs and feet still in the water while the other just rested his chin on his arms. She surprised them when she crouched down to their level and held out her hand to them.

"Hi, who you are two guys?" She asked. The one on the side spoke first. This one, again, had light blonde hair and blue eyes while the other had wild blonde hair and light blue eyes. There seemed to be a pattern with these guys.

"H-Hi. I'm Norway but my name is Børre Thomassen."

"And I'm Arnesen Densen or Denmark!" The one with the wild hair said confidently. "You look very pretty today Britannia. I don't think I've met a beauty such as yourself. Why don't you come in the pool with me and tell me more about yourself?" Denmark asked her flirtatiously. There was no way she couldn't blush from that. She wasn't going to tell him but she thought he was hot! She felt like a wild animal in heat just thinking that way and that made her blush even more.

"Umm...I don't…"

"She can't because she just put on that dress! Plus I don't think she even thought about bringing a bathing suit in this cold weather," Finland said, coming into the picture. She nodded and then narrowed her eyes back at Denmark.

"Wait a minute. How are you not totally freezing in that pool!?"

The countries blinked in confusion before laughing lightly at her.

"The pool is heated by underwater pipes that connect to the fireplace. It was pretty complex when I first built it because the water would just wash away the heat the fireplace produced but I made sure to fix it by a secret technique that would take days, literal days, to explain. But back to us, we're all so glad to meet you! We have everything set up here to just hang out with. We have special traditional food such as Rose Hip Soup, Karelian Piirakka which is one of my many pastries, Smorgastarta which is a sandwich cake, and lots of other stuff that you probably can't pronounce."

"Well actually I know all of your languages so I probably could," Scarlett said proudly. They guys looked at her with impressed expressions. They had never met a country that actually cared to learn their languages. Denmark decided to ask her if she could prove it and she did. First she spoke in Swedish, then Finnish, then Norwegian, then Icelandic, and then Danish in that order. Denmark frowned and groaned.

"Aww why am I last one?"

"I don't know, it just happened that way," Scarlett said to him. He shrugged and sunk back in the water, making his hair wet. She looked at the the others and Finland was the only one who was piling food on his plate. Sweden and Iceland sat there quietly.

"You guys don't talk much do you?"

"Not really...People don't really talk to us that much…" Norway told her, laying on his back to look at her upside down. She never noticed it but he had a Nordic cross barrette in his hair. Scarlett looked down at the ground in thought. That was pretty depressing. They felt left out a lot so they just never spoke. She felt a little of that from the meetings in Paris. She was still bitter after hearing about what the other countries do behind her back. But that was personal. She wasn't going to tell these nordic countries that. They looked too carefree to even worry about it. They were used to it. Scarlett continued to think about that as the party went on.

A few hours went by while all the countries talked about different things. Denmark continuously flirted with Scarlett but she repeatedly rejected any of his offers. She didn't mind getting hit on though. It made her feel good about herself. As for the food, she ate some but chose to keep herself from eating too much. She didn't want to seem like a fatass in front of these guys!

"So I have to get on my sleigh and deliver presents tomorrow. Do you want to come with me Scarlett on your first run? It would certainly help!" Finland suggested.

"Oh no, I'm sorry I actually have to go to Russia tomorrow on a little trip so I can't," She laughed. She stopped and smiled at him, "...but I do need to ask for a favor from you Finland. Do you think you can drop off some extra gifts at my home? You do know where it is right? It's-"

"Lionheart Castle. I know," Finland interrupted with a grin.

"Haha, right. I was just wondering if you could give the extra gifts to my president's daughters and then sign my name on it. I'll totally make it up to you if you do!" She said. The boy chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah I can totally do that. Why do you have to go to Russia tomorrow? The whole country is still recovering from the revolution a couple of years ago. I'd hate to be caught in a communist protest or something like that."

Britannia gasped quietly and shook her head.

"No, I think I'm going to call him tonight before I go to bed and see if he can meet me somewhere. I'm just going over there to see if he's okay. It's not easy having your government just suddenly change like that. It must've been hard for him to adjust when it happened," She whispered. Denmark pulled himself out of the pool, water pouring from his swim trunks, and walked over to the two countries. He leaned his arm on her shoulder and raised a suspicious brow.

"Don't tell me you have the hots for old Russia over there, no excuse me, the eventual Soviet Union."

Scarlett's face went red and she shook her head furiously.

"No! It's nothing like that! He's just a friend."

Denmark leaned in.

"Then does that mean that I have a chance?"

"You might, but so does every country whose male in the world," She teased back at him. He bowed his head in defeat and then smiled again. "It was worth a shot. There's just not that many female countries. One of them is Netherland's sister and he's scary. He actually beat up Finland and Sweden for finding America first. And two other ones are Russia's sisters, one being super crazy and violent while the other is clueless and has breasts the size of the Vatican! Fucking ginormous man! Am I right guys!?"

 _(Cricket sounds)._

"Yeah well fuck you guys! I'm going inside to get changed into my clothes. It's cold out here…" He said as he walked away. Norway also got out of the pool and sat next to Scarlett. She looked at Finland and Sweden at that moment and leaned in closer to them. All of the countries were sitting around this circular set-up where a bonfire was burning in the middle of them.

"What did he mean by you guys finding America first? I thought Britain and France found him."

Sweden waved his finger at her, showing actual expressions and tone in his face and voice.

"No no no, we were the first ones to explore North America. One day we were in a meadow when we found a little boy playing with a baby buffalo. The kid had a tiny Indian headdress on top of his head and Finland over here started gushing about how adorable he looked. But enough about that. That boy was America. When he saw us he got scared and hid behind the rock while pulling the buffalo with him. Poor animal had no idea what was going on, but they looked like they were best friends or something. So Finland and I were going to talk to him and raise him as one of our own but Netherlands found out and beat the crap out of us...That really hurt didn't it?" He asked, turning to Finland who was sitting next to him. The boy nodded in agreement and shook his head as he finished the story.

"Yeah he was going to be the one to raise Alfred so I went ahead and told Britain about it because he was the global power at that time. Britain quickly got on his ship and sailed to where we told him America was. Luckily, he got to Alfred before Netherlands could. He's really scary! At least he _was_ scary. Anyway, that's basically what happened. We didn't tell Britain about the Natives or Alfred's mom," He said, taking a sip of his ice water. Iceland and Norway quietly listened while Scarlett was very lost.

"His mom? What do you mean?"

"Oh you didn't know? Britain accidently met Native America who is the mother of Alfred. There was a rumor that they actually had a little romantic relationship with each other; however, she sadly disappeared when France and Spain started setting up their own colonies in America. Alfred doesn't talk about it ever. But, don't you think he kind of looks like us!?" He asked, getting close to Sweden. Scarlett stared at them and brought her fingers close to each other.

"A little...but I never knew any of this! Oh my gosh I'm so like...exhilarated."

"You probably need some sleep after that long plane trip Scarlett. Here, why don't I show you your room for the night."

Finland stood up from his seat and she did as well.

"Yeah I guess you're right...See you in the morning guys." She waved to Sweden, Norway, and Iceland and they waved back, saying goodnight in their own unique languages. Scarlett turned to Finland's back and stared at the ground.

' _How come he never told me any of this? Is it that personal for him? Maybe I should ask him about it the next time I see him...No, he might get mad at me...Ugh! What is going on!? Britain got into a relationship with America's mother!? And I didn't even know she existed as a country!'_

She continued to madly think to herself until the two of them reached her room.

"Well here we are. A decent-sized room with a queen-sized bed! Perfect! I hope you sleep well Scarlett. I'm making breakfast for everyone in the morning so don't be late! These guys eat like freaking animals when they're hungry!"

Scarlett sat on the bed and looked down to see her stuff there. Someone must've brought them there while she was on the deck.

"Okay I won't miss it. Thank you Finland. It was really nice to meet you and the other guys. You're all really cool! Goodnight."

"Haha, likewise Britannia. Goodnight~" He whispered as he closed the door slowly and quietly. She took a deep breath and let herself fall on the bed. Her hair sprawled out on the sheets as she stared up at the ceiling. It had reindeer wallpaper on it…

"Scarlett, if you keep thinking about this you're never going to get any sleep. So stop!" She yelled, slapping her cheeks.

"Ow…" She said after. She sat up and looked at the black phone on the small table next to her bed. She shook her head full of thoughts and picked up the phone. Dialing Russia's personal number, she waited through five rings before he picked up.

"Zdravstvuyte? (Hello?)"

"Umm...Hey...Russia?"

"Scarlett?" He asked quietly, as if he was being watched by someone.

"Yes, I was just calling to make sure you were okay and to let you know that I am coming over for a visit tomorrow. Is that alright?"

There was a pause.

"I...have no problem with it...However, you can't stay for long. My boss will get very mad at me. Look, I can meet you in Petrograd. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes I know Ivan. Ivan?" She asked with a frown.

"D-Da?"

"You never said if you were okay or not…"

Another pause.

"Mne ochen' zhal, no ya dolzhen idti…(I'm sorry, I have to go…)"

The phone went dead after that and Scarlett pulled away to look at the phone. She parted her lips and put the phone on the hook. No one could try to make her believe that there wasn't something going on over there. The tone of his voice had fear hidden deep inside it but she was good about catching that kind of thing.

"How the hell am I going to get any sleep now!?"

She groaned and took another deep breath. This day had truly been a wild one;almost as wild as Denmark's hair. And tomorrow she was going to have breakfast with the Nordic countries and then visit Russia. This whole week might be an unusual one…She sighed and took off her dress, leaving her in only her bra and panties. She then took off her white heels and set them neatly next to the door. Slipping in the bed, her breath hitched at the feeling of her back when she laid down. It was both painful and satisfying at the same time. She leaned over to the light switch and switched it off, making the whole room black. The only light that the room had was the many christmas lights of the homes outside. She laid her head on the feather pillow and closed her eyes finally.

Shockingly, she fell asleep in just five seconds.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Oh man, it took me all day to write this because I got REALLY lazy haha. All I did was write this, lay down, and watch Hillary Clinton on TV be annoying. Well as for the story, her nordic meeting will continue on in the next chapter. And what's going on with Russia!? You'll have to find out next time! And if you review or comment fast enough than I can get the chapter done on by wednesday! The state chapters will be posted tomorrow because I don't have time to write them tonight. I really just want to post this now. Also, I plan on diving in more of Scarlett's history and country during this time period if you wanted to know. Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time!**


	49. Chapter 32-5: Dirty Massachusetts

**Hey guys! It is time for the third state chapter this time and I don't know if you guys actually read this shit but I told you I was going to write it so that's what I'm doing! If you want to review or comment on these or give me ideas on what to write about then please feel free to do so! I get severe writer's block from these kinds of chapters. Aight, finally thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 32.5: Dirty Massachusetts

 **(Year: 1891)**

After having a good week's rest from visiting the last two countries he could find, that would be Rhode Island and Connecticut, he decided it was best if he traveled to the next closest state which would be Massachusetts. He always liked Boston so maybe he could make an excuse to the president to go there for something that's actually worth doing. It was cloudy today as he stepped outside on the front step of the White House. He wondered if it was like this in Massachusetts as well. He hoped so because it was about to rain and he loved rain! Wanna know why? Because that way he would be all wet! Not like that...Anyway, the young American traveled all the way to Boston and by the time he got there it was pouring down rain. The hair that stuck up on his head dripped water droplets but stayed up nonetheless. How did it do that? He kept looking up at it until he suddenly just tripped on something and fell on the wet pavement.

"Aww shit, what happened?" He asked him. He turned around to see a boy his age with raven-colored black hair that had a red streak running through it. His eyes were a dark red and it actually looked really cool. He found himself thinking about doing the same thing but unfortunately the dye would just wash away as soon as he took a shower because he was permanently blonde. And by permanent, I mean it was going to stay that way forever! It didn't matter if he dyed it or what!

"Oh crap! Dude I'm sorry I was picking something up and didn't see you in front of me! My-...Wait, are you who I think you are?" The boy asked with a flicker in his eyes. Alfred crossed his arms and shrugged.

"Depends on who you think I am."

"Are you America?"

"Haha! Yep! How'd you know?" The blonde asked with a playful smile. The other boy's mouth tugged up in a smile and he told him that he was the state of Massachusetts. He also explained that he didn't care that he discovered him because he was planning on meeting him at the White House someday anyway.

"Well why didn't you Massachusetts!?" America asked loudly.

"I was busy! Haha and by the way, call me Zach. I don't like it when people call me by my formal name, especially my governors. He likes to annoy me by doing it. I hope he knows I'm banging his daughter! Muahahaha! But seriously, what's your real name? You never gave it to me," Zach said with a smile as rain poured down on both of them. America gasped in surprise at the fact that he didn't and nodded. "My name's Alfred! My bad for not telling you! And really bro? You're banging his daughter? Why not get it on with another state. You got two female one on both sides of you that I met last week, Rhode Island and Connecticut. They're both pretty cute!"

Zach took a deep breath and smirked.

"Already did those two. Na! Na! I'm kidding ya. But, those two are like my sisters and it would be weird if I got with them. Maybe I can get with one of the Midwestern countries or someone like Louisiana. I have a weakness for blondes! What about you dude? What kind of girls do you like or do you like boys because that is okkkayyyy with me."

Alfred blushed.

"No I don't like boys, trust me. I guess you could say I go for the blondes as well. There's some hot countries in the world. Maybe I can introduce them to you sometime."

"I'd like that! Maybe I can make love to one or two of them!" He said with a grin. Was sex all he thought about? He's a teenage boy, of course it was all he thought about. America smiled at the thought and rolled his eyes. He didn't think about sex that much but when he did he felt a little guilty. And God forbid it if he made a perverted joke in front of Scarlett. Of course she would play along but he would get so flustered after that he would run away while screaming. Scarlett loved messing with him, he realized. Zach poked his shoulder with a lopsided grin and Alfred jumped.

"Oh sorry I was thinking. Most of them are crazy," He laughed.

"They will be when I fuck their brains out!" Massachusetts exclaimed. The two guys laughed and talked about girls and sex until Zach said he had to go meet his governor for a charity event. As Alfred was saying goodbye, he felt that much more dirty than he originally thought he was...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Yep, another dumb one Thorn! You suck so much! But I really don't care this passes the time! Please review or comment if you want and I should have the next "Main" chapter done by tomorrow or Saturday since I didn't get anything done today. Finally thanks for reading and I will see you next time!**


	50. Chapter 33: Russian Prison

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter of Britannia! Well I, and a lot of you guys got our AP scores back today or a couple of days ago and here's what I got. I got a 1 on the chemistry because my teacher sucked and I hate chemistry with a passion lol. Nobody has ever passed that test so I'm not mad at all. The history one is pending but I think I passed it. In got a 3 on the Government and a 4 on the language! Hell yeah! That means I get $300 for passing three of the tests. I'm gonna fucking buy an oculus rift or something XD or a new gamepad for my wii u because it's messed up. I think it needs a new digitizer or something. Anyway, I'm really happy right now so now I can finally start on this! Hopefully it turns out to be long. Please review or comment on the story if you haven't and let's get to that 200 mark! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter! P.S. I updated three more "state" chapters and put them in their correct place just in case you wanted to read them.**

* * *

Ch. 33: Russian Prison

 **(Year: 1918)**

The room was quiet and dark as Scarlett slept in her comfortable bed. The comforter, made of fine cotton and silk, hugged her body affectionately while the pillow she laid her head on gave the right amount of cushion. As the clock hit ten o'clock she started to stir on the bed and mutter inaudible things in her sleep. She lightly whimpered as her eyes came open softly. Her eyelashes fluttered as she attempted to realize where she was. Immediately those thoughts of America's mother and the call she had from Russia last night came rushing to her mind like a speeding bullet. Her hands came to her temples and her fingers rubbed them in circles while she groaned.

"I don't think I can take any more surprises this week…" She said to herself in a groan. She sat up slowly and stretched, her bones popping with each extension of her limbs. Scarlett repeatedly opened her mouth to get that morning taste out of her mouth and slowly made her way to the door. She constantly yawned as she put her hair in a messy ponytail and opened the door. The hallway leading to the living room was still dark but not as dark as her room. Glass candles aligned the walls and flickered every few seconds. She wondered if anyone was up or still sleeping still. The blonde trudged down the stairs with her eyes closed until she reached the living room. If she remembered correctly, the kitchen was just in the other room. She was right. Just a few feet away from her was the kitchen in all it's shiny glory. The countertops were solid white marble along with the silver sink and stove. There was a bar with four stools planted right in the middle of it, creating a square pathway around it. Next to the kitchen was the beautiful dining room with a long table that could've easily seated at least twenty people.

As soon as Scarlett walked in the kitchen Finland's eyes lit up and his mouth grew into a smile.

"Good morning Britannia! Whoops! I mean Scarlett! Merry Christmas Eve!" He yelled to her. It wasn't as loud as America's voice who she was used to, but it was still loud. She smiled in return and nodded her head as she sat down at the bar. The only other person at the bar was Sweden or was sipping on a cup of hot cocoa.

"Good morning Tino, you too! I can't wait for Christmas! It's always my favorite time of year! But I'll be in Russia or somewhere around there tomorrow. Do they even celebrate Christmas there?" She asked. Finland thought about it before frowning. He looked down at the pancake he was cooking as he spoke, "After the revolution last year I'm pretty sure the Atheist state abolished it for everyone. However, before that the Russians celebrated Christmas on January 7th because they use a different calendar than we do. Most of the catholics there do it the same time as us though."

He flipped the pancake and stirred something in another pot. The smell that filled the room was absolutely refreshing.

"Well that's a little depressing. Is communism that bad? I haven't studied on it that much," She admitted. Sweden cleared his throat and put his cup down on the bar. He readjusted the glasses on his nose, the same way America did Scarlett realized, and looked at her.

"Basically, communism is where everything is owned by the government. They also tell the people what they can work and how much they will be paid without taking in their personal accounts. I would relate it to a version of 'national slavery'…" He told her grimly. She brought her hand to lips after gasping.

"That sounds horrible! Poor Russia...I called him last night and he didn't seem like himself. He sounded a little scared…"

Finland and Sweden glanced at each other before going back to what they were doing before this whole conversation started. She sighed and then put on a smile on her face. She wasn't going to be the one to ruin this breakfast for anyone.

"So where is everyone else? It's a quarter after ten."

"Norway, Denmark, and Iceland are VERY lazy when it comes to getting up in the morning. I'm the only 'early bird' in the group. I get up at seven every single morning and cook breakfast myself. I don't know why. I just like seeing the sunrise. Well...Not right now because it's winter, I meant in the summer. Now, we have six months of constant darkness," He chuckled. Yes, outside it was dark for six months and then constantly bright outside during the summer. _So that was why it was so dark in the hallway…_

Scarlett turned her head at Sweden and smiled jokingly.

"So then why are you up Sweden?"

His face didn't do it, but she felt like he smiled underneath that stone cold expression.

"Finland and I are married and I have vowed that I will always wake up with him in the morning."

Finland turned around and glared at the blonde with glasses as he was putting a pancake on a plate. Could you guess that the plate had a reindeer on it?

"No he's not Scarlett. Don't listen to him. He just says that to annoy me I think." He turned the stove off and grabbed the other pot. He then poured that in a large bowl and slapped his hands together like he just got finished with a long day's work. Scarlett watched as he laid everything out on the bar. First was a large plate of shaped pancakes. The shapes consisted of a reindeer, a snowman, a snowflake, and a Christmas tree. There's no telling how he did that; especially the snowflake. The stuff he had poured in the large bowl was rice porridge sprinkled with cinnamon and brown sugar. The third and final thing was a pitcher of plum fruit juice.

' _What a weird combination,'_ Scarlett thought to herself as she looked around the bar. Finland noticed her confusion and laughed.

"It is a tradition in my country to have these things on Christmas Eve. Yeah it's weird but I like it," He said as he sat down at the bar next to her. She took a sip of the plum fruit juice and found that she kind of liked it. She grabbed the maple syrup after putting a snowman pancake on her plate and poured some all over it. It probably wouldn't be as good as Canada's maple syrup but she could live with it.

"Wow Tino, these are so good!"

"I've had years of practice," He grinned. Sweden rolled his eyes as they all heard thumping from the ceiling. The thumping soon turned to loud stomping as Denmark sprinted down the stairs in his Christmas bells pajamas. He turned to them once he was at the bottom of the stairs and his blue eyes went wide.

"Are there any more pancakes left!? Please tell me I didn't miss out on breakfast!" He screamed. His pupils were shaking as he stared at us. The boy next to me calmly told him that we just started eating breakfast so he got downstairs in time.

"Oh thank God! I would die if I missed even one of the three major mealtimes of the day. I got to keep this body healthy if I want to be the best!" Sweden cut his eyes at the blonde boy and frowned. "But you're not the best Denmark and you'll probably never be the best. Your country is too small…"

"Did I ask you four-eyes? No I don't think I did so be quiet! Jesus, where is Norway and Iceland!? I told them to get their asses down here before they missed breakfast. Norway! Iceland! Get down here you lazy dumbasses!" He yelled. Scarlett giggled as she ate because he was exactly the same as a couple of countries she knew.

 _Cough! Cough! America. Cough! Cough! Prussia._

Not two seconds went by before another thumping was heard from upstairs and the two were fighting each other to get down the stairs. Their hair was all messed up from "bed head" and their movements were very zombie-like. Scarlett laughed when she saw them and they looked at her.

"Your hair all messed up!" She told them. Their face slowly transformed into a blush before they looked at themselves in a mirror that was mounted on the wall above a large coffee table. Norway smirked devilishly at the silver-haired country next to him and quickly put on his blue hat to hide that mess on top of his head. Only a few golden girls slipped out of the hat.

"You son of a! Ughhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhh!" Iceland screamed. He ran over to the table, grabbed his breakfast, and then ran back upstairs. Norway laughed to himself as Finland stared at him in disappointment. "Børre, you know Iceland hates it when you embarrass him like that. Now he'll never come back down. And you know what he'll do now right? Right!?"

"What's he gonna do?" Scarlett asked, looking at the two boys. They opened their mouths to speak but something un-human interrupted them before they could say anything.

 _Wenk!_

Was that a penguin she heard!? They all looked at the stairs and there lied a bird staring at Norway angrily. He looked to be a puffin bird but the sounds he made weren't...Ugh...Scarlett didn't even know.

 _Wenk!_

"Oh now you've done it. You made Iceland run back to his room so now Mr. Puffin is pissed at you!" Finland yelled.

"Mr. Puffin? Who's this then?" Scarlett asked.

"That's Iceland puffin bird. They hang out together…" He told her. Norway pointed at the bird and growled. "Now don't make me fight with you Mr. Puffin! It's Christmas Eve and I'm not in the fucking mood!"

 _Wenk! Wenk! Wenk!_

Mr. Puffin flapped his wings in place for a second before flying towards Norway and pecking at him. Norway screamed and ran in the other room while Sweden, again, sipped on his cocoa and Denmark ate another plate of pancakes and porridge. Scarlett looked down at her plate and saw that her pancake was starting to become soggy so she took another big bite of it before asking her next question. She was just full of them.

"So…" She swallowed the piece of food in her mouth, "Is this like a daily occurrence or something?"

"You could say that…" Finland muttered with a bored look. Scarlett turned her head to the clock on the wall and it read:

 _ **11: 09**_

She took a deep breath and stood up from the bar. Walking over to the sink, she washed her plate and set it on a dry rag to dry off. It was about time she left for Russia before it was too late. She had to admit, she had a lot of fun with the scandinavian countries even though they were a little unusual. She liked unusual. Sweden was very neutral, Denmark was energetic and perverted, Finland was cheerful and jolly, Norway was quiet and mysterious, and Iceland was cute and frantic. She loved how all of them acted the same but were somehow different in their own small way.

"Finland can I use your phone for a sec?" She asked as she dried her hands. He smiled and nodded over to where the phone was. After thanking him she dialed Russia's number and waited for the Russian to pick up.

"Zdravstvuyte? (Hello?)"

"Hey, it's me. I'm about to leave Finland's house so I should be in Petrograd at about noon. I just wanted to call and let you know before I left the house. Don't want to be alone when I get there," She giggled. Russia was silent for a second before he gave a small chuckle, almost as if it were forced.

"Spasibo Scarlett. I will be there when you arrive. But please hurry my boss said that you can only stay for a couple of hours because we have a lot of work to do. We can talk more over there when we're alone…" He said to her from the other line. She nodded and told him "okay" before hanging up the phone. She then walked up to her room and stopped when she saw one of the doors open. Iceland was there eating his pancakes and staring at the wall. It was kind of sad...She would cheer him up after she changed. It was going to be freezing outside so she needed to suit up.

"God...I have to put on all of this stuff again," She whined before doing it. It took her probably five minutes to do all that crap before she deemed herself ready to go. She grabbed her bag full of clothes and shoes and tidied up the room. It was the least she could do. Closing the door, she dropped her bag and knocked quietly on the door. Iceland turned around on his bed and waved with a piece of porridge still in his mouth. She snickered and opened her arms.

"I have to go Iceland so I'll see you later. Come give me a hug!" She ordered him. He swallowed and his cheeks went red as he got up from his bed and hugged her.

"It was good seeing you Britannia. Please come again. I had a lot of fun last night."

"Me too! And I will! See ya!" She said. She then grabbed her bag again and walked down the stairs in her furry snow boots. Norway was still fighting with the puffin bird but she stopped them to give him a hug. Surprisingly, he actually smiled as he did and the bird waited patiently before ruthlessly attacking the country again. Scarlett rolled her eyes and turned to Finland, Sweden, and Denmark.

"Okay guys I have to get going. Come and give me a hug," She said to them. They got up from the table and brought her in a group hug.

"It was so much fun having you here at my house Scarlett. I really think this is a start to an awesome friendship!" Finland said to her. Sweden nodded while Denmark cheered. She blushed out of happiness and gave them another hug.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much guys! I agree completely! I will definitely come back soon or I'll see you at a world meeting! I might even be hosting one in the years to come. We'll see!" She turned to the door and stopped. "Oh, and Finland don't forget about the presents to my president's daughters thing. And can you call the boy who drove me here and tell him that I'll be traveling on my own. His name is Luukas. Alright bye guys!"

Scarlett opened the door and closed it behind her after waving to the boys. She felt herself smiling the whole time because they really were a sweet bunch. However, now that she was outside again she felt the cool air fill her lungs and saw a faint mist shoot out from her lips every time she exhaled. It felt colder than yesterday!

"Let me get my map before I just start traveling in one single direction." Scarlett took out a map from her purse and searched for Petrograd.

 _ **241 miles from Helsinki**_

That was nothing. She could get there in thirty minutes if she walked fast enough. She slung the bag over her back and started her journey over there. She was glad she didn't have to cross any body of water since Russia and Finland were connected. The thought of her "fast travel" was still a mystery to her but she wasn't complaining at all.

"I fucking love being a country!" She said to herself as she saw the tops of church buildings in Petrograd after walking only twenty minutes. Before the Russian Revolution, the city was known as Saint Petersburg but then the Soviets changed it for a reason she forgot. She noticed a lot of things as she walked into the city. A lot of changes were made. One of them being that there were guards everywhere and very few people on the streets. Two guards with rifles in their hands stopped her and talked to her in rude voices.

"kto vy i chto vash biznes v Petrograde? (Who are you and what is your business in Petrograd?)" They asked with their guns trained on her. She would really appreciate it if they lowered them. "Ya strana Britannia i u menya yest' zaplanirovannoye

vstrechu s vashey stranoy Rossii. (I am the country of Britannia and I have a scheduled meeting with your country of Russia.)" She replied to them. They gave her skeptical looks until a voice made them freeze.

"Eto normal'no, da? Ona govorit pravdu. (It is okay, yes? She is telling the truth.)"

Behind them was Ivan in all of his five foot eleven glory. The soldiers brought their feet together and saluted their country as soon as they heard his voice. Scarlett heard them apologize to him before running off to their posts. Ivan watched them leave before looking at her with a saddened look.

"I am sorry Scarlett. This is how it is in Russia now. Everything is militarized and I do not like it. This new government is terrifying my people more than ever and I can't do anything to stop it. That's why I couldn't talk to you long on the phone because my leader would've punished me for wasting time. He'll probably punish me for meeting you here even though he agreed upon it. It's what your people call...Bullshit da?" He asked in uncertainty. She nodded and sighed.

"I'm sorry Ivan. I knew something was wrong when I talked to you on the phone. Are you alright? I haven't seen you since that time we fought together against the Austrians and Hungarians."

"Da, I remember. We won that battle expertly. And I am okay...I guess...I'm still trying to get used to this new atmosphere. Everything is so controlled and they just killed my last leader and his entire family...His son, who was only thirteen, used to love playing games with me. We would sit on the snow and look at the stars while we talked about simple things...But then all of this happened and they shot him in the head in some basement. They made me watch it too…" Ivan told her with his violet eyes watering up. Scarlett shook her head and gave him a comforting hug to cheer him up. His cheeks turned pink for a second and then went back to their normal white state when she pulled back.

"That's absolutely horrible. It feels like this whole new government is a form of prison for you and your people. I can't even express how bad I feel right now. I-..." She was just saying words now. Her eyes were now watering instead of his. Ivan quickly reached up and wiped them before they could spill any tears.

"Don't cry for me Scarlett...I'm not worth it," He told her with a light chuckle. She shook her head but didn't say anything. After an extended period of silence he took the bag from her hands and gripped his fingers around the strap.

"Well that's why I met you here before we traveled over to Moscow. I just had to get that out before I lost control of myself. I can't hold in my feelings for a long time but my leader, Vladimir Lenin, believes that feelings are for the weak…Anyway, let's get going. I want you to meet him so he will be familiar with you. Maybe our countries can still be friends if that happens. But I would advise you to tell him that you will officially recognise my government. That will make him like you immediately and he will be nice. You will...recognise us won't you?" He asked, fear hidden in his deep powerful voice.

"I'm sure my boss will understand when I explain to him the situation but of course I will. I will do anything I can to make things be like they used to be Ivan. And I know you are trying to do the same. When I get back, I will even tell America about it so then you will have two of the world's most powerful countries as your friends. Sound good?" She asked him with a smile. He smiled as well and felt as if he was going to cry again. He kept telling himself in his mind that he needed to toughen up before they arrived at the Kremlin.

When they entered the massive Grand Kremlin Palace, the guards around stiffened up at the sight of Russia and stared straight ahead. Though, some wandering eyes were staring at Scarlett in curiosity as well. She felt a bit self-conscious here. The two countries entered an extremely bright room with a multitude of chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The floor was all marble by the looks of it and had brown-colored designs in a rectangular shape.

"This is the Alexander Hall. This is where we will wait for my boss."

"Okay...I'm a little nervous…" She admitted to him. He glanced at her and shook his head slowly.

"Please don't be. You have nothing to be afraid of since you're only going to be here for no longer than two hours. Just refrain from saying anything insulting or derogatory," he whispered to her. She nodded in understanding and then turned to him with a smile.

"Hey, you're using big words! Your english has gotten a lot better Ivan!"

His face froze in surprise for a second before he gave her a truthful smile. "Da, I have been studying for you and Alfred's sake. I would do anything for my two best friends. I try to get as much free time as I can so this is possible." Scarlett flipped her hair and smiled down at the ground as she shifted from one foot to the other. "That's really sweet that you do that Ivan. It really means a lot."

Russia's eyes widened a bit as his heart quickened suddenly. Why did she always make him feel like this? He did not know this feeling and he didn't know if he liked it or not. It certainly wasn't painful so it was good right? He was so confused…

"Brat? (Brother?)"

Russia and Britannia turned around to see a girl in a dress looking at them. She stood by the door silently as she held her hands to her sides. Scarlett tried to remember where she last saw this girl and realized that this must've been Ivan's sister.

' _Oh crap! What's her name again!?'_ She thought to herself, panicking. Belarus stood by the door for a few more moments before walking over to them. The click of her heels was the only sound they could hear and the guards next to her visibly shook at the presence of her.

"Vy viarnulisia. Ja rady, što ty ŭ paradku. Chto heta? (You are back. I am glad you are okay. Who is this?)" She spoke in Belarusian obviously. That was the name of her own language so of course she spoke it. Scarlett was just caught off guard by a language other than Russian or English.

"I'm Britannia, but you can call me Scarlett. That's what everyone calls me. You saw me back when I last visited remember?" She said to the platinum blonde girl. Belarus blinked, her only source of any real emotion, and turned to Scarlett instead of her brother.

"I am impressed that you understand Belarusian. Most people do not. However I do not remember you in the slightest. I apologize for that. I am Belarus but you may call me Natalya."

The two nineteen year-old girls shook hands and that's when Belarus went kind of crazy…She clutched Russia's arm, enough to break it, and gave Scarlett a smile.

"My brother and I are in love and we are getting married. We will have hundreds of babies and I will gladly open my legs for his manhood to impale me until I cry out in pleasure and erupt in an explosive orgasm. He-"

"Belarus, shut up! That's never going to happen!" Ivan screamed as he tugged on his arm with one hand and pushed his sister away with the other. Sure, Scarlett was totally freaked out by this, but she decided to stay cool and go along with it. She was very good at making people trust her and if she disagreed with Belarus than the country might think of her as an enemy and that wouldn't be good at all! Besides, she found this more funny than anything else. She had smiled and nodded through Natalya's whole...description...of how she and Russia would be together forever and ever and ever.

"Well I think that sounds like a wonderful idea! You two would go great together!" She said. Russia's sister gasped and hugged his arm again.

"Ab boža moj , ja liubliu hetuju krainu! (Oh my goodness I like this country!)" She told her brother. Russia rolled his eyes and shook his head at Britannia who was giggling to herself. Belarus looked from Ivan to Scarlett and put on a soft smile.

"Usually I hate western countries like you because they are so obnoxious and loud. They also like to insult us so I get my knifes out and threaten to cut their throats out. That, most of the time, makes them stop and run away from me. I love when that happens. Seeing their backs to me makes me happy inside but it would be even better if I could rip them to shreds. But you are okay Scarlett. There are not many girl countries in the world so I am glad at least one of them is intelligent enough to see how perfect a pairing we are." She again squeezed Ivan's muscular arm and he winced from the pain she was causing him unintentionally. He gave Scarlett the 'I can't believe you did that' look and continued to get away from her silently.

As for what Scarlett was thinking, Russia's sister was definitely nuts. No, absolutely fucking crazy. She's never met a country like her before. At least she had personality…

"Well thank you. I don't know why all of those countries are such idiots."

"Da, especially this one next to me and my sister, Ukraine. He has solid black wavy hair and bright green eyes like yours but different in shade. He's very and truly annoying. I traveled down to sister's house a few days ago to talk to her about my true love, Russia, and he was there talking to her! I got so mad that I grabbed my dagger and threw it at him but he dodged it...Bastard...Then he acted like it never happened and tried to talk to me like he thought I trusted him! And that is not even the worst part. He even offered to fly me back to my home in his own personal plane. I slapped him across the face and walked away but when I turned to look at him again he was smiling and holding his face! Ugh! The nerve of that piece of shit…"

So this was one of Russia's sisters...Batshit crazy…

"You mean Kyrovania?" Asked Scarlett. Belarus stuck her tongue out in disgust and nodded her head.

"Next time I see him I will kill him for sure."

"Belarus get off of me!" Russia butted in between the two girls' conversation. She looked at him and smiled evilly.

"You know you love me Brother."

"Yes, I love you but not that way!" He yelled in panic. When someone screamed his name from the other side of the room the three countries stopped and looked at the door. Instead of another country it was Russia's boss. He had a mustache that was connected to a short goatee. He had a bald head with some hair in the back and his eyes were like dark endless pits. He literally reminded Scarlett of the devil in the way he looked. When he came over to them he was limping slightly but not much. Belarus let go of Russia and stood beside her.

"Someone shot him two times back in August and he's still recovering," She whispered. Okay that made sense. She already didn't like him though. He looked mean. She didn't _do_ mean.

"Do not act so immature Ivan," He told Russia in accented english once he reached where they were. Ivan bowed his head and apologized quietly. His boss turned to Scarlett and looked her up and down. It was like he was evaluating her with his eyes. That, or just undressing her. "And you are?"

"I am the country of Britannia. It is nice to meet you…"

"Vladimir. Vladimir Lenin. It's a pleasure to meet you Britannia. What a...honor...to have one of the most powerful countries in the world standing right in front of me."

He was even scarier up close. No wonder Russia did not like him.

"Likewise."

"Well, my english is not as good as what you are accustomed to, but I think I am efficient enough to have a civilized conversation with you. However, I do not believe that you will be staying long. You see, Russia has work to do and Belarus does as well," He said to her with a smile. Not a real smile, a fake one.

"Oh I was just passing by of course! I wanted to let you know that my country is officially recognizing you. We would be honored to be your first trading partner in the new government."

His fake smile turned into almost a real one. Russia silently thanked God he was right about advising Scarlett to do that.

"We are currently in a civil war with idiotic protesters at the moment but as soon as they are eliminated we can establish the country as a new country. I am confident we will call it the Soviet Union. But yes, that is good news to my ears that you have proposed that Britannia." He touched her arm as he talked and she mentally shuddered. "It would be beneficial to both of us if we started trading immediately."

His voice was like snake's venom in her ear. Scarlett knew this was her extreme imagination but it really did feel that way! Ivan stepped forward and his boss looked at him hostilely like he was just putting up an act a few seconds ago.

"Britannia has also told me that she would discuss this with the United States and ask him if he would do the same."

His boss was really smiling now and he started shaking her hand.

"Da! Spasibo! Two powerful countries on our side! That's great! Maybe we can bring communism over to the west da?"

Scarlett laughed nervously.

"Hehe umm...I don't think that would ever happen I'm sorry to say."

"Da, I know that your western governments are too immature to understand these things," He laughed, "I must make preparations for this when the time comes. Russia I expect you to be in your seat doing your paperwork in ten minutes. Belarus, go get me something to drink." He commanded the two countries. Russia slowly nodded his head and got behind Scarlett while Belarus rolled her eyes at her and went to get her boss his drink. It was kind of her way of saying "see ya later". The blonde watched her go before she felt a cold hand in hers again.

"It was nice to meet you Britannia. I do hope we see you again. This time with official papers to sign."

"Oh um, yes."

"Spasibo. Proshchay.(Goodbye.)" He said as he walked away and left the hall. Scarlett felt a huge weight lift and turned around to face Ivan. His purple eyes were so innocent and vulnerable. She couldn't think of the right words to say to him so she just gave him a hug. He dropped her bag and hugged her back. Of course he was so big in stature that she _tried her best_ to give him a hug.

"I am sorry you couldn't stay longer, but you now know what I'm up against."

"Yeah I'm really sorry. Just remember what America and I said to you the day we visited last. DON'T let your boss or anybody else get to you. Don't let them hurt you feelings or put you in a bad mood because it will be okay. It always turns out okay."

He nodded and she sighed.

"Well I guess you need to get back to your work. I will be in China if you need me."

Ivan looked at her, bewildered, and scratched the back of his head.

"China? Why are you going there?"

She smiled and shrugged.

"Might as well visit him there too! Who knows, maybe I'll learn something while I'm there. I've already learned a few things that I never knew before all of this happened…" She whispered to herself in thought. She looked at the boy in front of her and gave him a smile. Patting his arm, she picked up his bag and started walking to the exit.

"I'll see you later Ivan. Remember what I said!" She told him loudly before leaving the building. He waved and frowned sadly.

"Nazad v ad…(Back to Hell…)" He muttered under his breath as he walked to his official work seat.

A few yards away, Scarlett made her way southward. She did not even get to stay and eat or change into something better-looking than this snow outfit she had to wear because of the temperature. Her heart ached for Ivan, Natalya, and everyone else who had to take orders from that leader of theirs. Her blood froze cold when he had touched her and his voice was poisonous in a threatening sense. She didn't even think he was trying...She hoped for her sake that China's leader wasn't like this. That is, if she even met him. On a lighter note, she was going to visit China and see if she could take some memorable stuff with her home. Her and her country were SERIOUSLY underdeveloped in the identity department. By that, I mean stuff like national flower or national animal. She just hasn't found one yet that she's liked so get off her back! But maybe China could help her with stuff like that…

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Yep, chapter was a little slow but this is history! Gah! And I've said this before but I'm going to say it again. These years after world war 1 and before the Great Depression will dive deeper in Britannia's culture so just in case you were wondering, that's what's going on. And by the way, I intended Mr. Puffin to sound like Gunther from Adventure Time lol. Look it up on Youtube if you haven't heard the sound. Please review or comment on the story and tell me what you think. If you flame I'm deleting it. If you have any questions I will ask them! AND I'M THINKING ABOUT DRAWING SCARLETT AND AMERICA TOGETHER BUT IF YOU GUYS WANT TO DO IT AS WELL I WILL SHARE THE LINK ON WHATEVER CHAPTER IS NEXT AND THAT COULD HELP YOUR PINTEREST OR DEVIANTART OR WHATEVER SO THINK ABOUT IT GUYS! I KNOW A LOT OF YOU CAN DRAW! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time!**


	51. Chapter 33-5: Sleeping In Delaware

**Hey guys! It is time for another "state" chapter. This should've been updated yesterday but I had to work yesterday and I got home really late so I just went to bed instead but that's okay! I think I can get this short chapter finished before the day's up. So please review or comment if you want and thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

Ch. 33.5: Sleeping in Delaware

 **(Year: 1891)**

Well it was that time again! It was finally time to meet the first state that entered as an actual state! The state itself was very special to him in the history aspect. So that was why he desperately wanted to meet him or her. So again, using the same process he did with meeting every state, he lied to his boss and said that he was beat from all of the work he had to do and went out to go find the state in his or her capital.

It worked like a fucking charm!

So he put on his t-shirt and pants and went off to the capital of Delaware which was Dover. What a weird name for a city…

Alfred entered the city with his excitement shining outward to anyone who walked past him. Being their country, he just had that effect on people. It was awesome!

"Hey have you seen a boy or girl who hasn't aged at all and can do things better than most people?" He asked one of the locals. They shook their heads with a weird look on their faces and walked away.

"Ummmmmm no?" They said back to him like he was crazy. He just laughed like it was nothing and went on with his day. He was on the boardwalk next to a large body of water. He forgot if it was a lake, river, or just the ocean. What did it matter anyway? There were some people on the boardwalk with him but most were either riding their bikes or playing in the grass. The kids were playing in the grass, not the adults; they were just watching. Back to the boardwalk! America looked over the calm water that was beside him. The water was up from all of the rain his country has been having so the city was going to have to drain some of the water with a dam or something. He definitely didn't want to have any flooding.

 _ **Fun Fact: When a country has a city or state that floods extremely he feels like he's drowning for a second and pees his pants. It's worse for female countries but we won't get into that…**_

Alfred sighed and walked over to a bench. Sitting on it, he spread his arms wide on the back railing and tilted his head up.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk….." He groaned in irritation. His conquest for finding the state wasn't going so well. However, there was another person on the bench and he was sleeping right up until the blonde country woke him up. He woke up to find an intimidating boy his age sitting next to him with his eyes closed. He had never seen him here before. And this was his city! But he looked remarkably familiar.

"Um…" He whispered. Alfred woke him up and looked at the other boy with blinking eyes. The boy had darkish red hair with bright green eyes. His skin was slightly tanned like his own and he looked to be shorter than he was. Not by much, but still shorter.

"Oh hey bro. What's up?" Alfred asked. The boy snorted and sat back in his seat with his arms crossed.

"That's where I know you from. You're America right? Yeah well I'm Delaware. You can call me Jay though. That's my name."

America sighed in relief and gave the other boy a brotherly hug.

"Damn I thought I would never find you! I've been looking for you all day but you were just here on a bench! Well I'm Alfred," He said as he pulled away and took his hand out. Jay shook the redness out of his cheeks and shook the other boy's hand firmly.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Honestly I would've went to go meet you but I knew you would come first and I'm just that lazy."

"A lot of guys our age are," Alfred replied, "So how are you? Tell me about yourself!" He said loudly with a booming laugh. Jay rubbed his ears with a chuckle and told him all about how he liked to sleep all the time but also get shit done.

"I just happen to be the fastest country in the country at doing my work so I get more free time...in which I use to sleep. That's all." He laughed. Alfred laughed as well and liked that this state was so easy to talk to. Usually it took some time for a state to get used to him. He was a pretty tough-looking guy with a soft face. His body had muscles all over it and he was pretty tall at almost six feet so yeah. That would make sense. After some more chatting Jay put his arms behind his head and slumped down in the bench with a smile.

"Well I'm going back to sleep. I don't know about you but I'm pretty tired since I had the worst morning today...but you made my day better so thanks for that!" He grinned. Alfred smiled and nodded as they bumped fists together gently.

"Mind if I sleep as well? I really don't want to see my boss."

"Meh, sure. I don't mind."

"Cool," Alfred muttered as he closed his crystal blue eyes and fell asleep in only thirty seconds. It was a good thing it wasn't going to rain today or they would be soaked and the town would be flooded from the river...or lake...or ocean! Damn it, which is it!?

God, what a lazy day…

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Yeah I know I'm lazy but so are they! Please review or comment if you want and please move on to the next chapter! P.S. sorry for any mistakes on this!**


	52. Chapter 34: Red Panda

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter of Britannia! Sorry for this later chapter but I've been working and then when I get home I just fall asleep so I don't actually get to type so much but now I have the rest of the week off until I start work again on Saturday. Yeah the weeks start on Saturdays, which is weird, but I'm not going to get into all of that. As I have been saying these chapters are meant to explore more of Scarlett's personality and her character as a nation and a person. So hopefully I fully achieve that without messing up because sometimes I go a little too fast and skip to things I really want to write about instead of going slow and into detail. Please review or comment on the chapter and tell me what you think of the story so far! Let's get to that '200' mark! If you want to draw America and Scarlett with me, I will try to finish that by the end of the story and if you draw a picture of them I will make sure everyone reading can see it! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 34: Red Panda

 **(Year: 1918)**

Scarlett shivered as she walked along the chinese path. There were some people around but they did not give her a second glance as they hurried to get to their homes before freezing to death. She, herself, was okay though. It wasn't as cold here as it was in Russia. It was gently snowing around her with snowflakes hitting the top of her head softly. The grass on both sides of the pathway, as well as the many rooftops of houses that were starting to pop up everywhere she went, was filled with the color of white. She was starting to enter civilization, which was a relief for her because the environment she was walking in a few hours ago was horrendous. It was all mountainous and she could've sprained her ankle! Though, it would've just healed later…She rubbed the coldness out of her eyes as she walked up to a sign with simple directions on it.

 _ **北京的城市是直行**_

 _ **(The city of Beijing is straight ahead)**_

 _ **上海的城市是正确的**_

 _ **(The city of Shanghai is to the right)**_

Scarlett brought her hand to her chin and thought about her options. She didn't exactly know where China lived...The last time she saw him was in Hong Kong but that was just because he was meeting Britain there. There was little chance that he actually lived there though. So now she had two options: Beijing or Shanghai. These were the largest cities in China so he had to be in one of them. Scarlett groaned just thinking about the possibility of picking the wrong one. Eventually, she decided to go with Shanghai since it was right on the coast and it had more people than Beijing did. Or did it? Oh shit, she's fucking screwed.

"Man this better be the right city. I'm going to be pissed if it's not," She mumbled to herself as she walked faster on the path to Shanghai. The good thing about this decision was that it was warmer down here. So that was a plus!

When she finally made it to the entrance of the city, she saw that almost everyone was out buying something at the local fish market or just enjoying the sun that was shining down on them today. She smiled at the newly found atmosphere and walked into the city with a better attitude. She was still a little upset with how that whole situation with Russia's president went but she was slowly gaining her happy self again. Now the only thing she had to worry about was finding China. She didn't know his number so she couldn't call him beforehand, and it wasn't like she had this magic sense of just knowing where he was. Yep, she was going to have to do this the hard way; search every single street in the city! She was already forming the plan in her head. She was going to start near the coast and then work her way in. If she didn't find anything, then she would throw a massive fit before moving on to Beijing.

"Britannia?"

She stopped and turned around at the sound of her own language ringing in her ears. This had to be someone she knew if they knew her name and could speak english. Her eyes brightened when she saw China looking at her with a surprised countenance. His shiny black hair was in its usual short ponytail, showing his forehead to her along with his big amber eyes. The bangs on the side of his face lightly brushed his cheeks every time the wind blew his way. His green uniform hugged his body perfectly as if he were born to wear it. The last thing Scarlett could noticeably see was a tiny brown backpack strapped to China's shoulders. She suspected it was just food or something like that.

"Y-Yeah! I came to visit you so we could get to know each other better! But wait, how did you know I was here?" She asked him. He closed his eyes and smirked.

"As old as I am, I've trained myself to know whenever a country enters my borders."

"If that's true, why didn't you meet me near the border when I was making my way over here? You know, instead of having me go all of this way just to see you?" She questioned him with a slight eye twitch. In case you haven't noticed, China is a pretty large country. Then again, so was hers. China's smile went down as he thought of an acceptable excuse but he could not find one any good.

"Why meet you out there in the country when I can meet you here in the city and next to my home!?" He said with his arms out. She really didn't believe all of that bullshit but it would have to do. She shook the annoyance out of her face and then smiled brightly.

"Well it's good to see you China. It's been a long time! I'm Scarlett if you've forgotten," She told him with a laugh as she shook his hand. He smiled and told her that he felt the same and that she could call him 'Yao' if she felt like it. He didn't really care either way. The black-haired country brought his legs together in a marching stance and motioned his hand to the right of where they were at.

"Come on, why don't we go to my home instead of standing in the middle of the street?"

Scarlett blinked and looked around to see everyone staring at he and her. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was having an actual conversation with their country. And if you think about it, he's their top celebrity here. Scarlett looked back at him and nodded with a pinkened face. China cut his eyes at his people before moving to the right and entering a different street. Scarlett followed him and listened to him talk as they traveled to his house.

"So this is the fish market I usually go to every morning to get a new fish for breakfast. I haven't decided on my favorite kind of fish but over the years my taste changes every so often. I guess I'll never have a favorite haha! As for where we're going, I prefer to live somewhere close to everything but also somewhere peaceful and quiet. What about you Scarlett? Where do you live?" He asked her while glancing behind his shoulder. She laughed dryly at the ground and shrugged her shoulders.

"You could say I live in something... _flashy_ …."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've heard of Lionheart Castle right?" She asked him. He closed his eyes and then opened them again. "Oh yes, I remember hearing about it from Britain. It's said to be a truly magnificent structure of beauty. I've also heard that it sparkles and glitters like a ruby. Is that true?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Yep and that castle is my home as well. I just love it," She said, her hands going to her chest and her happiness exploding. China couldn't stop smiling at her. He's never met a country that was this happy before. Well, with a few minor exceptions like South Korea and America.

"Wow! Well I can promise you one thing. My house is a little bit different than yours. Instead of a castle, I would call it more of a palace," He commented. She tried to comprehend what that actually meant but she didn't have to when they walked upon a large stone wall. The wall was formed into a large square in the area and had carved chinese symbols on both sides of the front face of the wall. Beyond the wall, there was a large home in the distance that looked remarkably similar to the Forbidden City.

' _So that's what he meant…'_ Britannia thought to herself. China saw that look in her eye and he jumped up.

"See! It's my own palace! It's right next to all of my people and the shops while also being in a private place. It's perfect. Isn't that right Pan Pan?" He asked. A small baby panda popped out from the tiny backpack he had on his back and slapped his paws together as if to tell his owner he agreed. Scarlett gasped and ran over to it to pet it on its tiny little head.

"I didn't know you had a panda in here!"

"Yep! He's my pet! I've had him for...when was it...since 1657. Yeah...that sounds right…" He said in his heavily accented english. Scarlett looked at the panda and then the thought came to her like a shooting arrow.

"Wait a minute...how is he still alive after all of these years. I mean, there's no way he could stay that age forever right!?"

China waved his finger at her and clucked his tongue in defiance.

"Tsk tsk tsk, did you not know that there are more qualities to being a country than what you might think?"

"What does that mean?" She asked him. She was really interested now as they entered the large stone wall and went on their way to China's _palace_. The whole way, China explained to her about countries having pets.

"You see, we countries will live forever until we are either killed by another country or when our own people don't believe in us anymore. It is rare for both of those things to happen so I wouldn't worry about it at all. I've been here for thousands of years and I'm still alive and kicking. But back to having pets, there is a special ritual for having them. If you want to keep them forever or make one of them your national animal you have to give them some of your special abilities. What does that mean exactly? Well it's very unusual and I think...Well I don't know who created the ritual but whoever they were were really smart. But basically, you have to make a small cut in your hand and it can be your full hand or just your finger but you need to give that pet a birthmark. By that, I mean you need to have your fingerprint in red somewhere on their bodies. Now it might sound crazy, but once you are done printing your fingerprint of handprint on them you will have to wait until the next day until it comes into effect. The mark will actually be gone and will be replaced with some kind of symbol that represents your country! Isn't that amazing!? Pan Pan has a small golden and red star from his ritual. But it truly is a magnificent miracle that you can make an animal your pet for as long as you live. I suspect...that when you die they will die as well along with you."

"That is amazing…" Scarlett whispered in disbelief. Her soft fingers were close to her mouth and she brought it down to look at her palm. She seemed entranced in the magic that the countries of the world had. "It's like your blood seeps into them...Or...Their body absorbs your traits," She said in wonder to Yao.

"That's exactly what it sounds like. But it works. And even I don't know how. For Pan Pan here I tried staying up the whole night to watch the bloodmark shine in his skin or something like that but when the wind outside made me go close the window it was gone as soon as I got back! What a load of bullshit right!? I think Buddha's playing tricks on me…" He muttered under his breath. She laughed and would've argued that Buddha wasn't the true religious leader of the world but he obviously wasn't christian like her and she didn't want to piss him off right off the bat.

"You and America are best friends right?"

"Uh yeah. Why? Did he do something stupid?"

China giggled and shook his head, his hair swaying side to side.

"No, if I'm not mistaken he has a pet whale."

"Oh yeah! I wonder why he never told me about that ritual thing. God, I'm gonna kill him when I get back!" They walked up to the front door of the palace and China grunted as he opened it. "Yes well now you know all about that. I don't know why Britain hasn't taught you all about being a country. There's so much more to learn. So many things to explore. It truly is great to be a nation. However, there are plenty of misfortunes that come our way occasionally...but...I don't think I'll get into that with you," He said to her as they stepped inside his home. He walked over to a small table leaning up against the wall and presented her with a round plate filled with round pastries with chinese characters on top of them. She had no idea what they were though.

"Mooncake?" He offered her. She nodded and took one because the way they were presented just made them look so good! She took a small bite of it and a wave of flavor filled her mouth with delight. She couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was but it was sweet like a variety of nuts or some kind of paste. She would resemble it to a fig newton if she could.

"These are really good China! You said they were called mooncakes?"

He nodded and she ate the rest of her small pastry.

"Well I would like to have another before I leave!"

China laid the dish back on the table and motioned Scarlett to follow him. His house was unusual in the sense that you had to go outside to go to the next room or one part of it would just be a square of bright green grass and sunlight. Sometimes it would just be a small decorated garden with fish-filled ponds and bamboo.

"You know your house is very pretty Yao. How do you keep everything organized with half of the home being outdoors? I mean you must have animals coming in all the time looking for food!" She exclaimed with skeptical eyes. China couldn't disagree with that. He sometimes wanted to kill himself for designing his own home this way. It seemed like a good idea at first but now it was getting kind of annoying after all of these years. "That's true. Sometimes birds like to hop into my home and steal the berries from the plants I have planted. Oh! Here's one now. He's not a bird but he's a regular around here!" He yelled as he pointed at a ball of red fur chewing on some bamboo. Scarlett looked and as soon as she saw it her cheeks went red and she could hardly contain herself at the cuteness of the animal.

"Oh my goodness! It's so cute!"

She ran over to it and crouched down next to the animal, it's small brown eyes staring up at her in interest. It looked like a raccoon but it didn't have the black color. Its fur was bright red with a pitch black shade of fur on his belly, arms, and legs. His long bushy tail was a combination of red, yellow, and black and those colors spiraled in a circular pattern on his tail. As for his face, that's what really got Scarlett cooing at him. His soft keen ears were white along with the area around his eyes, nose, and cheeks. He had snow white whiskers that shot out of his snout and cute little paws with black claws on each digit of his hand. The animal, the size of a larger housecat, stared at her with a piece of bamboo in his hand. It was adorable…

"Oh my gosh, he is soooooooo cute~" She said again as she slowly put her hands out to hold him. To her surprise, the animal dropped his bamboo stick he was munching on and held his arms out to her. That made her say even more humiliating things that would ruin her whole image if anybody else heard her. She picked the little guy up and held him to her chest with a big smile on her face. China rolled his eyes as the animal gave him a demeaning look.

"I'm glad he likes you. I don't know why he hates me. Every animal should like us since we're countries. Like literally, I could swim in a pool of great white sharks and they would want me to pet their snouts instead of eating me to bits."

"Is that so? Well I love him! What species is he!?" She asked, rubbing her nose to the animal's in affection.

"It's a animal native to my country and some other ones around here. It's called a Red Panda. They're cute but they're evil if they don't like you. But you don't seem to have that problem do you? He really does seem to like you!" China said with a growing smile. As long as that thing wasn't scratching on his face he was fine with it.

"He really does! And how could you not love that idle bitty face!" She held the red panda out to him and the animal growled at China with fire in its eyes.

"I can think of a couple of reasons. But anyway, I would be glad if you took that little basta-...I mean red panda off my hands. All he does is eat leaves and bamboo from my garden so I don't have much use for him. Plus, I already have a pet right here. Pan Pan! Beat that little brat up!" He commanded his baby panda. The panda jumped from his back like a ninja and the red panda growled again, slipping from Scarlett's arms and standing on its hind legs. Scarlett sighed as her heart died from cuteness and China brought his palm to his face.

"They do that when they feel threatened to appear bigger."

"Or cuter!"

"Britannia, I can see you love red pandas…"

"Hell yeah I do!" She picked him up again and giggled.

"Tell me all about them! I want to learn because I just might make this little guy my pet. I might could even have them in my countries. With your permission of course. Wait, could red pandas even live in my country?" She asked curiously. China shrugged.

"I don't see why not. However, there are some things you need to know. Red pandas live in relatively high altitudes so a mountainous area filled with plenty of trees would do. They can't live anywhere where it's above eighty or so degrees fahrenheit. They like warm places where the weather conditions do not change much. Is that a problem?"

Scarlett thought about it and sat down on the ground.

"Well let's see. My country is made up of five different environments and terrains. There are the coasts where the beaches are. It is hot there during the summer and pretty cool during the winter. In the north, I have a winter region where things such as pine trees and icy fields are. It's not like Canada or anything but it's pretty cold! In the heart of my country there are the plains and the mountains. The plains are extremely windy and very warm but I have some major cities there in which they use the wind as energy. It's pretty effective! The windmills also give it that traditional generosity look that shows off both history and personality. As for the mountains, that's most likely where the red pandas could live. There are a variety of trees on these mountains and they're not that high. Because it's in the middle of my country, it's warm and doesn't get very cold in the winter so that would be a perfect habitat for them!" She exclaimed before frowning. "I'm sorry, I was ranting on and on for like...forever."

China waved his hand at her as he sat down as well.

"No! No! I like hearing about your country! You're not bothering me one bit! What was the last environment? You said there were five right?"

"Oh yeah! And all throughout, especially the south, there are beautiful forests spread throughout the land. Back when I was becoming a country, I made sure to preserve those forest environments and build around them so they could have the chance to grow and become really pretty! Luckily, I don't have any deserts. That would really suck!" She told him. China nodded and mentioned to her that having almost three different deserts in his country sometimes gave him hot flashes.

"Enough about deserts though. There is another problem. The main diet for the red panda is bamboo. It eats other stuff like leaves, nuts and fruits, and small animals but mainly bamboo. Do you have any?"

Scarlett looked the at the animal in her arms in the eye and scratched his ears.

"There are some places where bamboo are naturally grown but I can always grow bamboo if I don't have enough. Wait do you plant bamboo or...I'm so sorry I'm so new to all of this."

China's cheeks went red as he laughed. He thought her cluelessness was kind of cute.

"No, that's alright. Bamboo is best planted in the spring and since it is december you will have the chance to plant some soon! They can be planted in many different types of soil and can also face a large amount of neglect for a long time so it's not as if you have to take care of it every single day. Though, it does need a sufficient amount of watering. After all of those things are done, the bamboo will grow in large numbers and can fill an area pretty quickly! So make sure you don't lose control of it. By that, I mean don't plant any bamboo on any pathways or trails…"

After some more instructions on planting bamboo he finished and Scarlett really believed that she could plant some.

"It's official! I'm gonna make this one my pet and oh! I almost forgot! I do have permission from you to do this right? I mean, the red panda is kind of like your national symbol right?"

"No, the _panda_ is. They're completely different. And of course you have my permission! I would love it if you had some of my influence in your country. It could bring your country some culture and diversity. What is your general population make-up?" He asked as he plopped Pan Pan on top of his lap and let the baby panda nibble on his sleeves.

"Well...I don't have many african people in my country because I never took in slavery as a labor force like America did back in the day. So they make up about 2% of the general population. I don't have many hispanics either," She said with a guilty chuckle. He laughed with her and listened as she continued. "Maybe like 1% of those from Mexico and Spain. As for asians, I have a very good relationship with Japan so Asians make up about 6% of my population. And last but not least white people!"

She giggled again.

"They make up a whopping 91% of my population. So if you really wanted an exact number, the total number of people living in my country is **89,235,681**. That's a lot of people! So:

 _ **White - 81,204,470**_

 _ **Asian - 5,354,141**_

 _ **Black - 1,784,714**_

 _ **Hispanic - 892,357**_

"Heh, let's be honest, I'm pretty fucking white," She said with a snicker. China did the same and closed his eyes. "Well if you consider asians as white than I'm pretty fucking white as well. But it is good you have a growing asian population! They bring a shitload of culture and tradition with them. I'm talking thousands of years here!"

"Yeah I'm pretty excited! I'll just need your help for the ritual today because I have _no idea_ what I'm doing."

"Oh sure I-" Yao stopped to cough a few times before finishing his sentence, "I know all about it." He cleared his throat and Scarlett put her newly found pet down back on the grass. He just stayed and played with her boots…

"Are you okay? You're coughing."

"Y-Yeah...as you know there's been a flu pandemic going around. I think it started in my country," He told her after another small cough. She took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"Oh yeah, I remember my boss telling me about it. The reason I didn't initally know in the first place was because I had sort of a falling out in the WW1 treaty process so I kind of...sort of...closed my borders to foreigners for a while over being pissed...So there weren't any immigrants coming there with the flu, but I didn't know there _was_ a flu until my boss told me. A lot of my soldiers had it when they came home but I'm excellent in the art of medicine and I patched them up real quick! You'll be happy to find out that the influenza virus has mutated into a "less extreme" strain. So the pandemic should be over by next year."

China looked down and tore grass from the large square the two were sitting on, dropping it on Pan Pan's head until he swatted at him to stop.

"I can believe that. Many of the countries in this world are assholes. And you got very lucky. The flu took out like...three percent of the world population. That's a lot of people! Ugh I don't want to think about it anymore. Let's try out this ritual. Are you ready?" He asked the blonde girl sitting in front of him. She nodded calmly and he crawled over to her. He took out a small decorated knife from his sleeve and took her hand gently. He looked at her for more confirmation while the red panda had no idea what the hell was going on. It watched in wonder as China slowly dug the knife in Scarlett's palm. She bit her lip but made no sound as he put down the knife and squeezed some of her blood out from the cut.

"Okay, now you must cover your finger or thumb in your blood," He instructed. She did exactly that and covered her thumb in the thick "Type: O Negative" blood. She then looked at the red furred animal and it looked up at her with those eyes that could destroy any evil in the world that existed. She stared back at him before smiling. Lifting up his body, she pressed her thumb to where his heart should be and left the print on his skin and fur.

"And that's it! All you need to do now is wait until tomorrow and you also need to give him a name."

"That's right! Hmm...What should I call you?" She asked the red panda. He just blinked in response.

"Let's name you...Lion...after my capital city! How about that? How does 'Lion' sound? No no! Leon sounds better. How does 'Leon' sound?"

The red panda tweeted at her and then jumped back in her arms like the spoiled pet he already was. China shook his head and stood up.

"Well I guess that settles everything. You'll have to grow bamboo and other plants in your garden so he can eat and did you say you wanted a wild population of red pandas?" He asked her. She nodded and mentioned the mountains again. "Okay well I'll find some way to get a few over to your country and then they can mate and all that good stuff. Sound good?"

"Yep! Thanks so much China! I'll never forget this!" She said in excitement and happiness. She rubbed Leon's tummy and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Spoiled little piece of-"

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" China yelled with his hands up. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes again. Turning around, he walked into the next room while Scarlett stared at his distancing back. He wasn't gone long. He came back a few seconds later with the same dish of mooncakes he had presented to her as soon as she got here a few hours ago. More on that note, had they really been talking for that long? It only felt like thirty minutes to her.

"Mooncake?" He asked with the same kindness he had the whole time she's been here. She glanced at the mooncakes before glancing back at him.

"Huh?" Was all she could say because she was clearly confused.

"You are going to visit America as well yes?" He asked.

"I never thought about it but I guess that's the fastest way home. Why? I thought I would spend the night with you! You've been so nice to me and now I have a little friend to stick with me at home!" She picked up Leon's paws and raised them up and down. China smiled melancholy-like and shook his head.

"Oh come on. I know you want to be somewhere where Christmas is actually celebrated. Here we're not very religious and don't really believe in all of that Christmas stuff. It would probably be best if you traveled over there before Christmas comes around. It's five o'clock so you might be able to get there if you're fast enough. I would suggest flying there."

Scarlett gasped and stood up.

"What!?" China asked, wide-eyed.

"I left my fucking plane in Helsinki! Damn it! Ughhhhhhh! Shitttttttttttt!" She dragged out with her shoulders slumped and her head bowed.

"That's okay! I have a plan if your willing to get the worst back burn of your life," China told her with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let me just show you. It's in the backyard," He said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the back of his home. Here, there was a large open area with several statues and what not. The only thing that didn't look like a statue was something under a large thick cloth. China, still smirking, ran over to it and removed the cloth with stars springing out by his continuous excitement. Scarlett's green eyes went big at the thing. It literally looked like a giant ass crossbow.

"What the fuck is that!?" She screamed. China laughed and slapped the crossbow a couple of times.

"I use this baby to send fireworks to Japan just to piss him off. But...Maybe I could maybe...send a person by…" He stopped and tilted the crossbow up in an angle. Scarlett could already tell what he was going to say to her and she wasn't liking the idea.

"...maybe with the right firepower...I can send you all the way to California!"

"Oh no...No no no no no no no no, I'm not getting shot off in that thing! I could die!"

"No you won't because you're a country! If I calculate it right I can shoot you right off the edge of the beach. The only problem would be the way you land. You can either land in the water on your belly or on your back. Personally, I would choose the ladder but it's your choice."

Scarlett kept shaking her head as she snuggled her new pet to her chest.

"On second thought, I just want to stay here with you for the night. I can travel back home tomorrow. Plus, I want to spend more time with you! I would hate to just leave you like this after a few hours!" She told him with shaky pupils. He waved his finger at her and twirled his ponytail with his finger.

"Actually I have stuff to do at the government building today and you couldn't travel anywhere because it's way too cold. Your red panda wouldn't move because he wouldn't tolerate the harsh winter weather. He might not die because he's a 'country's pet' now but he still has the same instincts as all of his other red panda buddies. So I would say you have no choice," He said with an evil chinese laugh. Of course he was just kidding. Except for the government thing, he really did have to get to work on that today.

"...Also, I suspect that you'll move faster in the air since you're a country. I mean we can travel faster on foot so we should be able to shoot out of a crossbow faster right!?"

"No!" Scarlett screamed. She stopped and looked at the sky. It was starting to become dark outside and if China wasn't going to be home she would be alone on Christmas Eve which was really depressing for her! This was her favorite holiday! She couldn't even believe she was considering this!

"Well?" China asked with twinkling eyes. "It would be awesome if you could test the theory out for me."

"Okay fine!" Scarlett groaned. "Just put me in the damn thing and shoot me over there so I can open presents tomorrow morning! Jesus!"

"Whatever you say~" China purred as he took her arm and stepped her up on the crossbow.

"You won't regret this Britannia!"

"Oh I think I will!" She replied back to him as she was locked into place. China further explained what he was doing and how everything would be done. "So you'll have to shoot out and fly backwards because your feet and back need to be on the platform instead of facing the sky. Now I'm gonna also strap one of my special rockets to your body just for that extra punch you'll need while you're over the Pacific," He said as he attached a small firework-shaped rocket on both of her hips. Her heart was beating faster than a plane because she really shouldn't be doing this! She held Leon close to her and strapped him to her chest so he wouldn't fall.

"How do you know you'll get the right distance? What if your calculations are wrong!?" She asked in panic. He winked at her in response. "They won't be. Trust me, I'm REALLY good at math!"

"Oh God, you better be…" She trailed off.

"I suspect you'll get there in like...five minutes. That's just a guess judging by how fast we countries are," He said proudly. She rolled her eyes at him and he laughed. He tilted the large crossbow up in the right angle and she was starting to tell him that she changed her mind about this.

"Well it was really nice hanging out with you Scarlett. I hope I can see you soon! It's just I didn't know you were coming and tomorrow is like any other business day to me so it would be depressing for you." Scarlett wiggled and thrashed in the contraption and whimpered, "On second thought China, I change my mind. I just want to stay here!" She said loudly to him. He took out a buttoned remote that was connected to the crossbow and grinned.

"Too late!" He yelled as he pressed the button and sent her flying. The rockets on her hips began to fire up and she flew even faster through the air. She stared at him as she flew away and swung her fist.

"YOU CHINESE SON OF A BITCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!" She cursed at him before screaming all the way across the ocean until China couldn't see her anymore. He blinked his bright eyes and took a deep breath. "Wow...It actually worked...Hopefully I set the angle right...Oh well...Now I don't have to worry about that dumb red panda eating my plants! Come on Pan Pan! Let's go get some dumplings before talking to our dumbass boss!" He said to his pet as they left the home to get something to eat.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Jesus, China is savage lol. Of course if you were human this would never ever ever ever ever work so don't try it ever. But since they're countries they can do whatever the fuck they want so don't argue with me about this because we both know it was ridiculous haha. It was supposed to be that way. And what do you guys think of the red panda!? Nice animal right!? You gotta love them. And since Scarlett will have a better relationship with China after this than most countries it might change some history in the making. Anyway, this should've been on here yesterday but my boss called me because someone called in sick and asked me to work so I did. Sorry guys! Please review or comment on the chapter and tell me what you think! Don't be afraid to ask questions and I want to see your awesome drawings! Also, we just went past the 10k view mark so good job guys! Keep it up! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time!**


	53. Chapter 35: Awesome Christmas

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter of Britannia! Let me tell you, having a job is great with getting money and all but I swear people are dumbasses. And a lot of them are assholes too lol. I mean, I know that's common knowledge and everything but I swear to God they piss me off. Of course I'm not gonna complain about it out loud because I'm generally quiet and don't talk. But I do listen and gather secrets like a spy. Yeah I'm evil lol. I got lots of friends though so it's not like I'm a lonely maniac or something like that. I just get some...shit to use against people just in case something happens! XD Anyway, back to the story. It's doing awesome and I think I'm going to add it to Quotev again. Hopefully they won't delete like they did last time because they suck ass. If you don't care, please review or comment on the chapter and story instead of reading me talk! Also, I already told you about the drawing thing so that's that. Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 35: Awesome Christmas

 **(Year: 1918)**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Scarlett screamed as she flew through the air.

The blonde girl was like a shooting bullet; her body gliding over the Pacific Ocean in an endless-like trance. The water below her parted at the amount of speed she was going and wind shot in all directions in places unknown to most of the world's population. Any boats below were met with tiny waves slamming into the side of their decks while fish escaped from their momentarily confused human predators. Clouds dissipated as she flew through them, spraying a fine mist over her face in which she shook in annoyance. Each time this happened she cursed so loud that even the dolphins below looked at each other and were like "Oh shit, she's pissed." This was in their own language of course. As for her new pet, or should he be called companion, he clung to her chest for dear life. Though, if Scarlett had to guess she would say he wasn't having that bad of an experience.

 _ **Fun Fact of the Day:**_

 _ **According to the International Association of Female Breasts, Britannia's breasts fit a C-cup bra perfectly. Although, she could definitely become a D-cup if she ever got pregnant.**_

 _ **She is tied with Hungary in terms of size, beating out Belarus and Belgium only slightly.**_

 _ **However, Ukraine still holds the international title for biggest honkers at a whopping DD-cup breast size.**_

Going over the Islands of Hawaii, Scarlett cursed out again as she tried to think of the world map back in her room on her desk. If she remembered correctly she knew that if she kept going in a straight line she would land on the west coast of Mexico, not America. That was until she suddenly flew upward in a sharp angle in the northern direction. The breath from her lungs flew out of her powerfully while Leon tweeted at her once again in nervousness.

"What the hell was that!? Please don't tell me he actually calculated a 'curve ball' when shooting me! How in the world did he shoot me out to where I would fly north so suddenly!? Seriously what the fuck Leon!?"

Her pet shrugged his furry shoulders and she rolled her eyes before resuming her constant high-pitched screaming and cursing. She stared up at the sky and noticed that the sun was moving backwards in a strange motion. She was passing through time zone to time zone at such a speed that you could actually call it "time traveling". She never lost altitude which was strange to her. It really made her realize how awesome it was to be a country! When she tilted her head back and saw land in the distance through a thick fog, she immediately started to lose her height in the air and began to fall down into the deep blue sea. She hugged Leon and closed her eyes as the water down below came closer and closer.

"Hang on Leon! This might hurt!" She yelled to him. And she was fucking right to! She slammed into the water on her back and sank down in the water. Small fish swam away in fear as she swam up to the surface. Opening her watered lips to breathe, she let out a loud "holy mother of God that hurt" and rubbed her back. She whimpered as she massaged the redness on her backside. It really fucking stung! After, she looked down to make sure her little friend was okay and he was. The only difficulty he had was trying to cough up some water that dropped down the wrong pipe. And this was salt water okay so it burned when you accidently swallowed it. She pressed three fingers to his back and patted it until all the water was out of his system.

"You okay little buddy?"

He nodded and she looked up at the shore. If she had to make an estimated guess she would say she was off the shore of San Francisco. She was pissed, but she had to admit, China was pretty good at calculating shit if he got her here in the right spot. It may not have been safely but he still got her there. Swimming to the nearest beach, people stared at her as water dripped from her hair and clothes. She sighed heavily as she grabbed her hair and wrung it out.

"Spend a few days in Finland I said...Stay over at Russia's I said..." She murmured to herself while people continued to stare. She then stopped and closed her eyes.

"Wait a minute...Do I still have..." She stopped and started digging in her boots. With a gasp, she pulled out an eight-inch wand and tapped the end of it to her left palm with her right hand. Back when she was a child, Britain liked to tell her all about the magical creatures he hung out with. He also loved teaching her about magic and how to use it. She's never told anybody about it but she could actually do some stuff with the wand he gave her. And ever since she knew how to do spells, she always kept the wand in her boot or kept it at her home hidden somewhere. Before you ask questions about why she didn't use them during the war to fight off her enemies, she can't do any of that crap. She can levitate some stuff, which is useless since she's so strong, and she can also do some other little things that would come in handy in certain situations. One of those situations was happening right now.

"Alright, how did it go?" She asked, her eyes closed in thought. "When in Paris, dry your hairis..." She chanted with a flick of her wand. With a small twinkling sound, a strong wind enveloped her hair until it was completely dry. She smirked and slipped the wand back into her boot. "I'm so awesome. Don't you think so Leon?" She asked the red panda. He gave her a cute smile and nodded with his white ears perked up. "Don't tell anybody I know how to do magic okay? Also, I don't think Britain knows I can actually do it either so don't tell him too! Alright, let's go to the White House...Which just happens to be on the other freaking side of the country! Gah! I can't get a break!" She whined before she just decided to run.

With her extraordinary speed, she made it to Washington D.C in nearly two hours. She was like The Flash! But that superhero hasn't been created yet so maybe we should compare her to someone else...

"Oh man, we're finally here! And it's snowing on Christmas Eve so that's perfect!" She said as she reached Pennsylvania Avenue. The secret service took notice of her when she was within a mile of the White House and asked her for her I.D. just to make sure she was actually the country they thought she was. She, again, dug in her clothes and showed them her card. The man nodded with a small smile once he knew he didn't have to be so serious around her.

"I'm sorry Miss Britannia, it's procedure to check before we assume," He said as he escorted her to her destination. She waved her hand with a small laugh. "Oh no that's fine! My country does the same thing. You can never be too safe."

"Very true ma'am. Now that we are pass all security measures you may now go up to the front door. Have a good Christmas Eve ma'am."

"Mmmhmm, you as well!" She said happily, walking up to the front door once she gained access to it. Scarlett knocked on the door a couple of times and waited a few seconds before the door opened and her best friend appeared. He was wearing a Santa uniform that fit him well and a small Santa hat on top of his blonde-haired head. The red suit was a little too small so it pressed against his muscles, making them bulge out. Other than that, he looked like the perfect young Santa Claus. When he saw who was at his front door, his bright blue eyes widened and his lips parted in surprise. He stood there in a trance while Scarlett giggled and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"S-Scarlett!? Holy shit dudette! I can't believe you're here!" He screamed as he picked her up and gave her a hug. She giggled some more and hugged him back with the same amount of affection.

"Hehe yep! I knew you would be happy to see me."

"Happy!? I'm fucking ecstatic! I haven't seen you since those meetings back in Paris! I didn't expect to see you on Christmas of all days! I knew it was my favorite holiday besides my birthday for a reason! Oh crap, it's cold out there! Come on in Scarlett!" He opened the door more and let her in before closing it back. It was relatively warm inside the house with a great fire burning at the fireplace. The walls were decorated with the bright season colors of green and red. Scarlett wasn't surprised in the least. Alfred always had this special talent for preparing for a holiday. The two teens walked to the living room where a large Christmas tree was placed along with a jillion presents. Scarlett sat on the comfy couch while Alfred threw another log in the fire. Sparks shot out from the large chimney but it was not enough to be dangerous in any way.

"So tell me! Why'd you decide to visit me today!? Was it because you missed your best friend in the whole entire world?" He asked as he sat next to her, hoping she would say yes. She nodded with a small giggle and laid back into the cushion of the sofa with a sigh of relief.

"Pretty much, but I got here in a way you probably wouldn't guess. Let me just start at the beginning. A few days ago Finland sent me a letter asking if he and his group could meet me for the first time and I agreed to it so I traveled to Helsinki and had an awesome time at his house! Those five Nordic countries are great! After that, I decided to go to Russia. I just wanted to see how we was doing with the new government and all so I didn't think it would be a bad thing if I just checked up on him. Well I called him and he was acting weird right off the bat which was a huge red flag for me. When I got to the country he met me there and I met his leader Vladimir Lenin. I swear Alfred, that man could be the spawn of Satan. He wasn't mean or anything but you could definitely tell that he was hiding his true self under a mask that he put on for me. Though, he still acted rude and only listened to me when I mentioned that I would recognise him as the Soviet Union when it formed...I also kind of told him I would ask you if you would do the same…" She muttered while rubbing the back of her neck. Alfred gave her a reassuring smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's no biggie. I'll just talk to my boss and we can discuss it later. So you met Russia's leader...then what?"

"Then I met Russia's sister Belarus."

"Belarus? Oh man dudette, she's fucking hot!" He exclaimed with a wide grin. Scarlett blushed and rolled her eyes. "Oh my gosh Alfie I've never heard you say that about a girl before...but she is pretty...and kind of crazy."

"Yeah I met her once when Ivan sent her to sign some documents he forgot to sign when I was there. She's pretty quiet, which isn't my thing, but she's cute. The bad thing about it though is that she really is crazy. Scratch that, she's insane. Once she gets on the topic of her bro she never stops talking and fanning over him. It totally freaked me out! So much that I had to secretly call in a body guard just to keep an eye on her in case she did anything. Sorry, you were telling me about your trip. Go on," He said. She waved her hand at him and told him it was fine.

"After that, I thought about visiting China again and since I was so close to it I said 'well what the heck' and got my ass down there. For future reference, China lives in Shanghai. That's if you ever find yourself there and need to find him okay, because it took me forever. It was also freezing over there so that may have been the cause of my pissy mood. However! I did get this little guy!" She said happily as she unzipped her jacket and revealed the red panda to the boy next to her. His blue eyes widened in wonder and he scooted closer to her on the couch.

"Whoa! What!? Who's this!?" He asked as she picked up Leon and set him in between them.

"This is Leon! He's my new pet that I got from China! Don't you love him!? He's so pretty!" She exclaimed. Leon seemed to purr at her compliment while Alfred lifted his fist to him.

"He sure is! What's up little dude?"

Leon looked at America before bumping his furry fist with the American.

"Aww shit, this guy's a keeper!"

Scarlett laughed and brought her legs up to the couch so she could sit with her legs criss-crossed. She turned to America and scratched Leon's head affectionately as she began speaking again.

"Yeah, China taught me how to make an animal your pet for life and he also told me that there's a lot of stuff I don't know about being a country so do you think you would know anything new about being a nation? I'm pretty sure our knowledge is pretty equal in that department other than the pet thing. How many do you have anyway?" She asked him. He smiled, "One so far. That's Whale dude. He lives in one of my houses on the east coast. I'll introduce you to him sometime. Other than him, I don't have any more pets. I am looking for a dog though. But...I just can't think of the right breed to get that really resembles me. Can you?"

She thought for a second before replying.

"How about a golden retriever? Its fur is golden like your hair. Its personality is energetic and playful like you are and they are really friendly and loyal like you are."

Alfred would be lying if he didn't say his heart quickened at her words. He cleared his throat and patted Leon's head as well.

"Loyal? Who am I loyal to?"

"Your people and your friends," She said easily. He smiled and nodded. "Right. That sounds like the perfect kind of dog for me actually! Thanks dudette. You know, it would be a lot easier if I had you here to give me advice every day. I hate making tough decisions on my own because I'm afraid I'll get it wrong and everyone will hate me."

Scarlett hummed as she stood up and crouched down to the presents to see who they were for.

"I understand, but I can't lead my country while I'm over here!" She laughed. He did as well and joined her over by the tree. Leon just sat on the couch and blinked at them. He had no idea what was going on, all he knew was someone wasn't scratching his head anymore. That couldn't be tolerated! So he jumped off and ran under Scarlett's hand to be petted again. Petting him, Scarlett looked at the gift boxes and read the name tags.

 _ **To: Scarlett**_

 _ **From: Alfie**_

"Aww...you got me a gift?"

"Of course I did, I do every year Scarlett. The guys did laugh at me for putting 'Alfie' on the card though."

Scarlett snickered and narrowed her eyes at him.

"The guys?"

"Yeah, all the secret service guys that stand in the halls and watch you. Once a guest leaves they all drop the act and hang out with me which is awesome considering they wouldn't do that for any other country. Maybe you since you're cool like me but no one else!" Alfred yelled with pride, his arms flailing about. Scarlett shook the gift while talking in an attempt to guess what was inside.

"What about Prussia? Or Kyrovania?"

Alfred put his arms down and clicked his tongue.

"Oh yeah, them too."

She stood up after putting the gift back on the ground and looked at all of the other gifts. A couple more were for her while maybe only one or two were Alfred himself. And those were from his boss. Usually, the boss gives you shit gifts just to be an asshole so she had to do something about this! Luckily, she did manage to keep her small purse with her before getting shot out of that damn crossbow so she had money to buy shit. The only problem was that she couldn't use Britannian currency in America. She would have to exchange it somehow. Looking in her purse she found that she was carrying $5,000 dollars worth of money with her. Why in the world would you carry that much in your purse!? She looked back at America who was playing with Leon and smiled.

"Hey America?"

He looked up but could still mess with the red panda expertly with his fast-moving hands.

"Yeah?"

"If I gave you some money could you exchange it for American dollars?" She asked. Hopefully he wouldn't ask why.

"Sure! How much?"

"5,000." she said like it was normal. He gave her a look that said that amount was easy peasy before digging in his pocket for the bills. AGAIN, why in the world would you carry that much with you! Purse or pocket, it could be stolen you dumbasses!

"Yep, I got it right here," He told her as he took out twenty-five 100 dollar bills, twenty-five fifty dollar bills, thirty-one twenty dollar bills, thirty-one ten dollar bills, thirty-two five dollar bills, and the rest in one dollar bills. The words of only Scarlett could sum up what just freaking happened.

"How the hell do you have all of those bills in order like that!?"

"I'm reallllllllly good with my money."

"That still doesn't-"

"Here you go!" Alfred interrupted her, giving her the bills. She sighed and gave up as she handed him her own money as an exchange. "I have to go get some things for an assignment of mine. But um...what did you want for Christmas?" She asked him shyly. He shrugged and his smile widened.

"All I want is to spend Christmas with people I care about."

That's sweet but that doesn't answer the question!

"Oh come on Alfred, I know you want something!"

"No...that's pretty much it," He said with beaming honesty. Leave it up to America to not sense what she was trying to ask him. He always did have a problem identifying the atmosphere around him. The girl looking at him silently and scowled to herself when he looked away from her to build up the fire again.

"Okay," She paused, "I'm going to go get something real quick and then I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay, be safe Scarlett. It might be a little slippery on the sidewalks," He noted to her as he walked over to the front door and opened it for her. She nodded her thanks and turned her head. "Come on Leon." Her pet poked his head above all the present before running and jumping to her arms. Alfred chuckled as they left his home. He watched them walk down the street before closing the door and crossing his arms.

"I wonder why she kept asking me what I wanted. Oh shit. I hope she doesn't give me a gift because she really doesn't have to. Then again, she does give awesome presents...I guess we'll see what happens," He said to himself.

"America!" His boss yelled from a few rooms down the hall.

"Yes boss!?"

"Get over here! I think I mixed my glasses up with yours! They keep resisting me and try to burn my eyes!" America's eyes widened and he ran to the Oval Office to help President Wilson out. "Not again! Jesus! Texas! Why do you always do this!?"

* * *

"Now where to look for a gift," Scarlett muttered to herself as she walked down the icy road. Being in Washington D.C., she found that there a lot of shops and stores around. A lot of expensive ones. Most were the typical fancy jewelry stores that took in way too much money from their customers. Others sold top of the line suits and dresses for those who had the actual money to pay for it. Although, Scarlett did spot some family-oriented business like the local bakery or the grocery store. She looked at the bakery with interest and then at Leon.

"Well I guess I could get him some food along with his main gift. You can't go wrong with food in Alfie's case!" She laughed as she turned on her heel and headed towards the sweet-smelling building. It could not be described as big at all. Looking at it, it was square in shape and stretched horizontally about twenty feet. Going inside, the scent of bread and pastries was stronger and soothed Scarlett's nose. It also made her a little hungry.

"Welcome to Louis's Bakery! How can I help you?" An older lady asked her as soon as she stepped through the front door. A small bell rang overhead. Scarlett waved her hands with shyness and walked up to the lady behind the counter.

"I'm just looking is all," She said. The lady smiled and nodded. "Well if you have any questions or want to make a purchase then come back to talk to me. We also do requests if you have something special in mind for that lucky someone."

Scarlett blushed.

"Oh no, there's no one like that. I just wanted to find a gift for a friend of mine."

"A male friend?" The lady, who was obviously the owner, asked with her words covered in hints. Scarlett nodded slowly and Louis chuckled.

"I knew it! A pretty girl like you is bound to already be taken. So who is he?"

Scarlett laughed nervously as she scanned the decorated cakes presented inside the counter glass. "He's just my best friend is all. We're not dating or anything."

"Well you know my dear that's who you are supposed to get married to, your best friend. At your age I wouldn't wait too long to get with a strapping young man. They all could be taken if you're not careful. Time is what pulls us forward but don't get pulled too hard or you will regret it sweetheart."

Those words stayed with Scarlett as she nodded in listening. She really did have to get with a guy soon. She's never had a boyfriend and she hasn't even had her first kiss which was really embarrassing and pathetic considering she was over 300 years old. Most people completed that accomplishment by the age of thirteen or fourteen. It was bullshit! But Alfred was her best friend and even though the old woman's words were true she considered him family. However, if she had to choose she wouldn't necessarily mind dating America at all. He was smart, strong, good looking, and knew how to have a good time!

"U-Um..." She shook the redness from her face, "I'll take that apple pie please," She told the woman with a kind smile. She nodded and wrapped the hot pie in a decorated box with a small Christmas tree on it. Louis then put it in a bag and tied it in a knot before giving it to Britannia with a smile of her own. It was distinctly American.

"Thank you honey. Remember what I said and have a good Christmas!"

"I will ma'am, thank you so much!" Scarlett replied as she turned to the front door. She took three steps before a middle-aged man came bustling through the door, making the bell on top of it rattle. Scarlett almost thought it was an attacker by the way he came in but he was only excited. Louis sighed heavily and planted her hands on her hips in annoyance. She walked through a small door that separated the counter from the front of the shop and glared at the man with her light blue eyes.

"Jackson, I swear to all that is holy, I'm gonna stick the statue of liberty's torch up your ass if you don't stop coming in here all the time! What are you selling now!?" She roared. And Scarlett thought she was so nice when they were talking earlier...

"Something every caring person wants in their life!" The man responded as he lifted up a cardboard box he was carrying with both arms. Louis peered inside the box and rolled her eyes with a groan as she went behind the counter again. Jackson sighed and then looked at Scarlett like he had forgotten Louis just like that.

"How about you ma'am? I am selling pure bred Golden Retrievers!" He told her. She looked inside and felt her heart flutter at the sight of six adorable dogs sleeping inside the box. Their fur was the brightest blonde she had ever seen and they looked absolutely perfect. Leon stared down at them with his big brown eyes as she asked the man a question. "Where did you get these?" She asked. He smiled. "They're all from the beautiful state of Georgia. Yep, these dogs are southern canines; the best kind you can get! I am selling them for fifty bucks each which is a steal!"

Scarlett hummed and crossed her arms, the apple pie she bought warming her stomach as it leaned on her. She already had Leon but she immediately thought about America. Coincidentally, he said he was looking for a dog and she even suggested that it should be a golden retriever! They were also getting sold at a really good price! How awesome would it be if she actually got him one! He would freaking love it! She was definitely going to get one. She only needed to decide which gender would be better. Knowing Alfred, he was pretty manly so she didn't think he would go for a girl dog. A boy it is. She pulled up her purse and pulled out a fifty. The man's eyes gleamed at the sight of it and lowered the box to the ground.

"Take your pick ma'am!"

She grinned and looked around. They were all cute. They were all sleeping except for one who was quietly whining and pawing at the side of the box. He was smaller than the others only by a little so he may have been the runt of the group. The corners of her lips tugged upwards as she picked him up and stared into his brown eyes. It gave out a small bark and licked her nose happily. She always did like an underdog. No pun intended.

"I'll take this one please."

"You sure? That one is the smallest and probably won't grow to be very large since the others barely let him get any milk from his momma."

"Oh I'm fairly certain he'll grow into a fine dog, given the right care and time," She said, giving him the fifty. He shrugged his shoulders and thanked her before running off to the next store he saw. Scarlett walked out as well and started walking back to the White House since she now had the perfect gift for the United States of America. She did, however, have to buy a large gift box to put the dog in while she would tease him with the pie. It was the perfect plan and she knew if she could get the secret service in on this it would turn out great! She walked all the way to front door and had to show her I.D. again before they gave her permission to go in. Though, she stayed outside and the secret service agent raised an interested eyebrow.

"Yes Lady Britannia? Can I help you with something?"

"Yep! If you don't mind that is. See, I bought America a puppy but I want it to be a total surprise! So I was thinking that if you guys could keep an eye on this little guy until we open presents then I could totally make this the best Christmas he's ever had!" She told him, raising the dog up. The agent smirked and nodded as he took the puppy and the giant gift box that came with him. He then tapped his chin and smirked even more.

"I think we can make that happen. I do believe there's a large bow in one of the storage closets. We are scheduled to open presents in about two hours so I will feed the dog and take care of him until then. You won't have to worry about a thing!"

The blonde girl jumped up in joy and hugged the agent. She then gave him a thousand dollar tip since she barely spent any of the money she had intended to spend. She walked in the house and pressed her lips in a line so that Alfred didn't sense anything. She had to play this right or it wouldn't be as amazing as she imagined it would be. She walked slowly in the living room and found Alfred reading the newspaper with a big smile on his face. When he saw her enter the room he put it down and stood up.

"Oh hey! Where'd you go?" She asked.

"Hmmmm, nowhere," She said back to him. She crouched down and put the apple pie under the tree while he stared at her.

"You're lying. I know you are."

She looked at him and giggled.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Your eyes glisten for a quick second before going dry again. It's hard to notice but I've had years to master the skill." He told her with pride and a puffed out chest. She plopped down on the couch and crossed her legs. "You've been staring into my eyes that long?" She teased. His cheeks went as red as his Santa uniform and he looked at the ground. "Well it's hard not to look at them," He mumbled. Before Scarlett could say anything else he took an exaggerated deep breath and told her he'd be right back. She could've swore she heard exactly what he said. Oh well, no sense and thinking about it now. What was he doing anyway? He told her he'd be right back about two minutes ago...At least now she had time to think about some stuff.

'Let's see, everything is okay at home...I have to plant those bamboo trees as soon as I get home. I better make a note for that. I also have to make sure I get the puppy to Alfie before the night is over. Maybe I could make it like his last gift! Oh hell yeah, go me for being an awesome thinker! What else...Alfie...Where is Alfie...Oh my gosh, I almost forgot! I need to ask him about his Mom! That's what I was trying to remember! But, do I really need to get so personal on his favorite holiday? He might not want to talk about it since she's not here anymore...I would've liked to meet her..." She thought to herself. Meanwhile, Leon found himself a comfy spot on the couch and slept.

"Alright I'm back," The American said as he walked in. She sat up on the couch and gave him a look.

"Where did you go?"

"Oh, I had to take a piss," He replied. She totally believed that since he gave her such a casual response. He also had his own way of lying in which he would put too much detail in his answer rather than a simple sentence or word. So this time he was being honest. The blonde boy sat next to her and lifted his right boot over his left on the coffee table.

"So Russia's in a tight spot huh?" He asked suddenly. She blinked and nodded. "Oh yeah...I'm sure it could be worse but it's still bad and I don't even know if what I saw was the worse part of it. The whole time I was there I had this lingering thought in the back of my mind that something else was wrong here and I'm almost certain that I'm right."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, because I saw what was going on over there. Yes, the government was very controlling and all that but I just had this instinct that many people were dying secretly. Alfie, you know what I'm talking about right?" She asked, her eyes shaking a little. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah I do. It's a tingling feeling in your chest that you can't help. It happens to me whenever my scientists...uhh...go too far."

Scarlett knew what that meant. The government liked to try to keep secrets from their countries but they're the country so obviously they'll know about it! Dumbasses!

"On a softer note, how are you? You doing good dudette?" He asked her with a warm smile. She returned it and leaned in the cushion of the sofa. 'This was good,' she thought. 'He's starting to become happy again.'

"I'm doing awesome right now. Though, I'm still a little shaken up from when we had to go to those treaty meetings in Paris."

"Ah...The 'talk behind your back' thing?"

She nodded.

"Well," He laid his hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly, "people are assholes. A lot of them are too worried about other people than looking at their problems and their disadvantages. They like to pick on you and talk about others to make themselves feel better but it only makes everything worse. Their words hurt...Like a lot...but you have to learn how to deal with it. If you let them get to you then you yourself will ruin your life just by worrying about it so much," He said in a quiet tone of voice. He stared out in front of him as he talked and he kept trailing off with every hard thing to say. He was also saying too much on the subject and Scarlett could tell he had experienced this way more than she knew. She slipped her hand in his and he finally stopped talking to look at her. All she did was squeeze her hand and smile but he knew what she meant. It was a mixture of "sorry" and "it's going to be okay".

"Alright you two..."

Alfred and Scarlett both looked up to see one of the secret service agents walking into the room.

"...The president and his family were going to open presents with you tonight but they decided to go out to eat at one of their vacation homes. They should be back either later tonight or early in the morning. Do you still want to open presents with each other?"

"Yes!" Scarlett blurted out in panic. The agent and America looked at her in surprise and she giggled. "I mean...yes we can still open gifts." She winked at the agent and he nodded before leaving the room. Alfred didn't know what the hell was going on but he might as well give Scarlett her gift now. He really put his heart into this one. He moved over to the tree and picked up a medium-sized pink colored box. It had a hand-wrapped bow on top of it with a tag that had his perfect handwriting in it.

"Alright Scarlett, I was just going to send this to you through the mail but this is so much better. you ready?"

She beamed and sat up in anticipation. Her beautiful eyes were sparkling like the sun's glow on the ocean.

"Yep!"

Alfred laughed at her excitement and sat next to her again as he gave her the box. She carefully untied the big bow and then lifted to lid, only to find a much smaller rectangular-shaped box down inside. She glanced at him and he laughed, holding his stomach.

"Haha, the real gift is in that one. Sorry, I couldn't help it!"

Scarlett rolled her eyes and started opening the box.

"Hehe, that's just like you Alfie. Always..." She stopped once she opened the smaller box. The boy sat there smiling at her as she stared at the gift. Inside the box sat a beautiful diamond made necklace with their birthstone embezzled at the end of it. The ruby shined off the light of the room and sparkled in thousands of angles. She looked closely at the ruby and it had golden letters encrypted in it. They read:

 _ **To my best friend in the whole world**_

 _ **Alfred**_

She stared at the letters planted in gold before looking up at him. He was grinning at her and started to speak, "So do you like it? I made it myself!" He said to her. She didn't say anything and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wasn't expecting a hug but hell! He'll take it! She laid her head on his shoulder with a big smile on her face. He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes.

"I guess you like it huh?"

"Oh course I do. It's beautiful Alfred," She told him, leaning back and examining the diamond necklace once again. It truly was one of the prettiest things she had ever seen. She couldn't even believe that he made this himself. The necklace had this certain quality to it that had America written all over it. Bold, sparkly, beautiful? Oh yeah, this was made by him.

"I'm glad. It was either that or this huge thing of-...You know what, the necklace was the first thing I thought of to make for you. We both have the same birth stone so that was the easy part. The diamond necklace itself was hard to come by because I actually had to fly over to Africa and get it. I almost got killed by a fucking mosquito Scarlett! A tiny ass bug! It's real dangerous over there where I went so I wouldn't recommend visiting! Oh yeah, and the other presents I got you are just candy."

Scarlett glanced at him and then the necklace with the same smile planted on her face, her cheeks red from happiness.

"Alfred you can't even die," She laughed. He shrugged. "Well yeah but those bugs over there carry all kinds of diseases," He said, a southern accent noticeable in his voice. She thought that was cute. He had many accents. She liked all of him because it made him so different. Sometimes one of them would be in his voice whenever he said certain words or phrases. She also liked his relaxed California accent as well. Now her, she didn't have many since she wasn't as diverse as America was. Most of the time her voice had no accent and she talked normal. The only accents she had were a slight southern one like Alfred's and a British one from Arthur.

"That's true. Here, put it on for me."

She turned around, handed him the gift he gave her, and then lifted up her luscious blonde hair to reveal the back of her neck. He pulled one end of the necklace over the front of her and then clicked it in the back. She lowered her hair and then turned to him.

"How does it look?"

His cheeks went red for a split second as he nodded.

"It looks beautiful on you Scarlett. It really does suit you dudette."

"Thank you so much! I love it so much. This might even be the best gift I've ever gotten!" She told him with a wink. He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. His eyes darted to the red panda sleeping on his couch and then back at the country observing herself in one of the mirrors on the wall. "I also got something for Leon while you were gone." Scarlett gasped in surprise and Leon lifted his head in interest. It was like he understood was America just said.

"Awwwww! You're so sweet! What did you get him?"

He snickered and took out a small stuffed animal from his pocket. He tossed it to Leon and the red panda caught it with his paws and started to chew on it.

"I knew he'd like it. No animal can resist the stuffed animal," He commented with a shake of his head. Scarlett scratched Leon behind the ears while he chewed on his new toy and then walked over to the apple pie she bought earlier. She lifted up the square-shaped box and felt that it was still really warm inside; just the way America liked it. She quickly told him that she got him two gifts but this one was just "the appetizer" to the main one. He gave her a look that said he would love anything she gave him and lifted the lid from the box. The smell of apples immediately filled his nose and he sighed lovingly. He took the pie and smelled it again. "The smell never gets old, I'm telling you." He set the pie down on the coffee table and then gave her a hug. "Thanks Scarlett, apple pie is my favorite!"

"I know!" She giggled. "Now for your second gift."

She left the room for a second and the agent she talked too when she walked in was there waiting for her with the puppy peeing on his shoe. She stared at the dog and then him.

"You do know he's peeing on your shoe right?"

"I'm aware," He said, "He's been doing that every five seconds. I haven't even given him any water."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Well that means he's excited and that makes him the perfect puppy for America. I mean that boy is hyper all the time!"

"I'm aware of that as well."

She rolled her eyes and picked up the puppy. He started yapping at her as she lowered him in the box. She then thanked the agent and dragged the box to the living room where Alfred was teasing Leon again. When he saw the size of the box his mouth fell open.

"Yo! What's in there!?"

"You'll see! Come on, open it!" She told him, practically jumping from the anticipation.

"Aight, let's see what's inside..." He lifted the lid and found a small golden retriever puppy staring up at him, it's tongue hanging out. He blinked and then looked at Scarlett slowly. "Holy...shit...You got me a dog!?" She nodded and he picked the puppy up. It licked at his face and he laughed. "No little dude! That tickles!"

It was adorable.

"Oh man, I've been wanting a dog for a long time now but never got the time to look for one because of all the shitty paperwork my boss gives me! Thank you Scarlett! I love him!"

"I knew you would! What are you going to name him?"

"Hmmm...good question...How about...Uhh...Buster! How's that little bro? You like that name?" He asked the animal in his arms. It wagged its tail in response. Yeah, he liked it. The boy put him down and let him sniff around the room while he gave Scarlett another hug. How could he not? She got him a badass gift! Plus, she smelled good...really good...He didn't know whether it was her hair or just her natural scent but-...NEVERMIND THAT'S OFF TOPIC!

"I'll keep him forever Scarlett and think of you every time I see him! Though, I think I'm going to wait until he's all grown up before making him my pet for life. That way I can act like I'm blind in public, make people believe he is my watch dog, and then get sympathy from them," He joked. She punched him in the arm and he laughed even harder. "Alright alright! I won't do that but he and I are gonna hang out every single day!"

"Awesome! Just don't let him replace me as your best friend."

He winked at her and shook his head. "No one could replace you Scarlett, believe me."

Her chest got that special feeling again and she looked at the floor with a small smile. Her stomach felt like it had butterflies in them, but only for a few seconds. Why was that? She kept thinking about it until she noticed Buster peeing on Alfred's black boots. Her small smile widened and she looked back up.

"That's good, but I think he just ruined his chances of that ever happening already."

"What do you mean?" He asked before looking down. "Aw shit Buster! Not on my shoes! Ugh, we're going outside!" He grabbed the dog and ran to the yard while Buster kept peeing the whole way there. Scarlett took a deep breath and sat next to Leon on the couch.

"You know Leon, I may have left my plane in Finland, witnessed the new government and leader of Russia, and got shot out of a large Chinese crossbow, but I think this has been one of the best Christmas's ever. I mean look at this necklace! It's fucking awesome and kicks ass! I'm really going to show it off at the next world meeting. I think I'm going to host it too so I can do everything the way I want and if someone's mean to me then I'll just kick their ass and make them leave! Sound like a plan Leon?" Her pet rolled with his toy to the other end of the couch and didn't reply to her at all.

"Scarlett! Come here! I need your help! Buster won't stop peeing and it's getting all over the damn place!"

"I'll be right there!"

She yelled back with a smile before getting off the sofa and making her way into the hall...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Man, I am so freaking behind on all of these chapters. And it's not just this one it's the Legend of Zelda one and the Sword Art Online one but I'm almost done with the Sword Art Online story so I might have more time. But school started this week and I'm a senior now bitches! Fuck school though. Fuck work too because that takes up my free time! So that's why this took so long to update. I just needed to get used to the first week of school. The next chapter will probably be Scarlett hosting the 1920 World Meeting so expect that! At the last meeting we learned that Prussia liked Hungary, Scarlett met Russia, We were introduced to Kyrovania, and America almost got raped by Greece so this should be great! Please review or comment on the story and please tell me what you think of the story! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time! P.S. state chapter will come later in the week!**


	54. Chapter 36: Britannian Conference

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter of Britannia! I'm actually sitting in my car at six in the morning on a Saturday waiting for my boss to unlock the doors so I might be here a while lol. And yes six on a fucking Saturday. Tomorrow I'm going to sleep till two or something. Anyway, I hope you guys have liked the past chapters because I've worked really hard on them! We are now in the 20's! The roaring 20s biiiiiiittttcccchhhhh! And this chapter will be long! I have no idea what I have for these years but it'll be something great, I promise! Did I mention that I'm tired!? And hungry!? Please review or comment on the story and tell me what you think about the story so far! We have 180 reviews so far so let's pass that 200 mark! I know we can do it! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter! P.S. We have just passed over the 200k word count!**

* * *

Ch. 36: Britannian Conference

 **(Year: 1920)**

A full year went by after Scarlett's surprise visit to America's house during Christmas. He had loved the dog she gave him and since he was fully grown he was now the official pet of America for the long haul. As for Leon, he stayed the same size of course and was doing just fine as Scarlett's number one companion in everything she did. When she introduced the animal to her people they were completely shocked at how beautiful the creature was. Its image held so much brightness to it that they even supported having the animal as the official symbol of their country. Scarlett planted those bamboo like she said she would and China had sent over a whole ship filled with red pandas. The majority of them were very young and she almost fainted when she saw all of them together in one place.

" _They're so fucking cute!"_ She had exclaimed at the sight of them.

They all stared at her with big eyes. They didn't know what to think! They had been on a Chinese ship for a long time and now they were in a whole new world. But as she promised, Scarlett took the red pandas to her mountain region where the weather stayed practically the same all year and there were plenty of bamboo by the time they had arrived. To Britannia's happiness, the red panda population flooded from 300 of them that came on the ship to 1,000! They were really horny she guessed...

As for the other stuff that happened over the year. She managed to get her plane back from Helsinki; though, it took some time and she couldn't go anywhere except for places in her own country. Being separated from other countries was great in the defense department but not great if you wanted to travel somewhere. It sometimes got frustrating having to ride a boat every single time you needed to travel on business. The plane industry was growing though so maybe people wouldn't have to do that anymore in a few years. But back to Britannia herself. She still hadn't asked America about his mom. It would've been awkward if she had back when she was over there for Christmas. She feared it would sadden the happiness they were both feeling from their two awesome gifts. Speaking of gifts, she wears the necklace Alfred gave her every single day. Not to the shower or while asleep or anything, but she wears it everyday when she wakes up. The necklace had this certain sparkle to it that made her feel all warm and tingly inside. Maybe it was the fact that her best friend had made for her. That, or that she could show it off to the bitches that came to the president's many formal dinners. She loved bragging about it while the woman stared at it in wonder.

"It's fabulous isn't it?" She told them while also thinking at the same time, 'that's right you bitch, look at my necklace. It's much prettier than that piece of shit on your neck.'

Then, of course, she would feel guilty for bragging to one of her own citizens and would then sit in the corner as her own way of "self punishment". You could say she was pretty unique...

This was a big year for Britannia. First of all it was the start of a new decade which meant she could start fresh; at least she thought about it that way. The next election was coming up and she had managed to convince her boss to run again. She liked working and hanging out with him, even though he was slowly aging while her fine nineteen year old body was still shining like it had 200 years ago. He thought that that was unfair and constantly complained to her about it but she just smiled in response and shook her head without a word. It was more painful to see the ones you love die right in front of you from old age then it was to just simply age normally.

Another thing that was going on was the next official world meeting! She was really excited for this one. Ever since June of last year she's been polishing up her home, making the ruby coating on the outside shine like a star. On the inside, she moved the furniture in its rightful place, organized her self portraits that were spread throughout her many hallways, and made sure to check and see if she had enough rooms for everyone. Her home, excuse me, castle was huge and magnificent enough that everyone she had invited could stay here instead of some hotel. The countries had to do that in Paris because France is a dipshit.

And now it was February and she had put all that "countries talking behind her back" thing behind her. It took some time but she finally got over it and decided that if she wanted them to stop than she would have to be the most trustworthy, honest, kind country on the whole planet! America too!

"Okay so we have Prussia and Germany sitting here. Britain will sit right here and France will sit wayyyyyyyy over there. America will sit next to me and...Kyrovania will sit next to me as well. Let's see, let's have Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus across from Kyrovania and next to Alfred. And maybe...Australia and New Zealand next to Britain along with Switzerland and Liechtenstein..." Scarlett muttered to herself as she wrote something down on her clipboard and looked over her large dining room table. Oh yeah, it was huge. We're talking, Noah the ark huge guys. There were a lot of countries so she needed a lot of seats! Luckily, her men had built her a ginormous dining hall exactly for this sort of thing.

"And then Netherlands, damn it I should of had him closer to me..." Yeah she still thought Netherlands was hot after all these years. But, there's a difference between thinking someone was hot and having an actual crush on them. For Netherlands, she didn't. She did want to see him shirtless though.

Her boss, President James, came into the room and read off some things that they were going to need before all of the countries got here. Things like what food they were going to serve, what was on the agenda, and how long the conference would be.

"I think we will have soup and salad as the appetizer, crab and lobster as the main course, and maybe...cheese cake as the dessert. This will be an eight course meal so the chefs can decide whatever they want to make in between, I really don't mind. The agenda will be focused on the world economy as well as Germany and Prussia's progress in paying us back for world war one. We will also talk about increasing foreign relations with each other and stuff like that. I don't want any fights. I don't want any arguing. This will be a happy peaceful conference and everyone's going to love it. As for how long it will be...I'm going to say three days long. I invited a lot of countries James. Did you want to see?" She asked him. His eyes widened and he nodded in interest. She smiled and walked over to the table. There laid a golden piece of paper with a bunch of names on it.

"There are a lot of countries from Europe and Asia. I don't have many countries from Africa or South America coming though. Most of them aren't interested in being involved in our affairs. That's fine with me. But other than that, here's the list."

She handed him the list and he read it off one by one.

 _ **Britannian Invitation to the 1920 World Conference**_

 _ **I am proud to be hosting the next world conference in my own capital city of Lionheart, Britannia and welcome all countries to read the information down below. The topics of this conference will range from the international economy to foreign relations as well as the aftermath of World War One. Each country will be given a room to stay in in the famous Lionheart Castle. Food will also be served at the castle each night at the time of sunset. The list of attendees is as follows:**_

 _ **North America - United States, Canada, Mexico**_

 _ **South America - Brazil, Argentina**_

 _ **Africa - Egypt, Cameroon, Seychelles**_

 _ **Asia - Japan, China, Korea, Taiwan, India, Vietnam, Philippines**_

 _ **Europe - England, Ireland, Scotland, Wales, Belgium, Netherlands, Spain, Portugal, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Iceland, France, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, North and South Italy, Germany, Prussia, Hungary, Austria, Romania, Poland, Greece, Turkey, Kyrovania, Ukraine, Belarus, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Russia**_

 _ **Oceania - Australia, New Zealand**_

 _ **Meeting Time: 10:00 - 16:00 each day of conference**_

 _ **Date of Conference: February 28th - February 30th**_

 _ **I sincerely hope that every country listed on this list will be able to attend. This world meeting will improve the world's current status and will also build trust amongst nations. This will be a peaceful conference so any fighting will be treated as hostility towards all attendees.**_

 _ **If you cannot make the world conference, please mail a letter to the Britannian State Department of Foreign Relations**_

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **Britannia**_

James looked up with a smile and gave the invitation back to her. "I really like the golden letters. It makes us look more sophisticated. Great job! Now I will be gone for most of the meetings because I will be out campaigning," He said to her. Scarlett's expression towards him brightened.

"That's fine with me. I can take over the meetings by myself. Oh, I'm so excited James. I knew you would run again! This is gonna be your third term if you get elected! And you're the favorite right now with badass approval ratings so you'll knock it out of the ball park!" She exclaimed in confidence. He closed his eyes and hummed. "I sure hope you are right. However, if I win it will be my last term. Being president of a major country really does a number on the color of your hair…" He told her sadly, meaning he was starting to turn grey. Scarlett giggled and had to agree with him on that. The man had led the country through the first world war and his age dramatically increased in appearance as the days went on. She knew he had so much potential and energy to run for even a fourth term but she didn't want to push him farther than he wanted to go.

"Yes well, do come by and visit every now and then when you leave this place for good." She gave him a wink and he chuckled with a nod. "Of course milady. I'll visit you whenever I have the time."

"Awesome 'cause...this place gets a tad bit lonely when it's just me around. With you, you decided to work with me in my own home instead of the congress building like most of the other presidents have done. I prefer being with my boss in my castle but I do have to say that sometimes this place needs some quiet."

"That's not a hint at my daughters is it?" James asked with a small smirk.

"Course not," Scarlett replied with a nonchalant expression. "I'm just saying it's nice to have time to think without any distractions once in awhile." She laid the invitations on one of the small tables placed against the wall and then walked over to a box with the word "countries" on the front of it.

"That's understandable," her boss said in all honesty. He watched as Scarlett opened the box and took out small cards with the names of countries on them. He assumed they were for dinner and made clear where each country sat at the table. She would sit at the end while Britain would sit at the other. The world leaders and presidents had a separate dining room of course.

"Ughhhhh! So many name cards!" She complained.

"Yes well, I'll be on my way. I have to sit through another boring congress hearing. Uh, you sure you'll be alright with preparing for this conference? They get here this Friday. That's tomorrow Britannia. I hope you know that," James said sternly. She waved her hand at him and whined, "Yeah yeah, I got this! Now go to that hearing. You better not be late!" She scolded him, even though they both knew she wasn't serious at all.

He left the room and she finally managed to place every name sign in its rightful place on the table. She slapped her hands together and looked around. The dining room was flawless. Everything was clean, dusted, and polished. As for the rest of the castle, she might have to do some more work for that. Her people were setting up decorations for the conference all over the city so she had time to fix up her home before all the countries got here. She walked out of the dining room, passing the large kitchen where all of her chefs would be cooking food for her later, and entered the main living room. She loved this room because the top four floors did not cover it so the ceiling was as high as can be. It was also large and would be the main room for the party. Sure someone could go wherever they wanted but most of the time they would spend time in here. Scarlett looked around and scanned for anything that was out of place or dirty. Nope! She moved to the foyer and then the breakfast room before going on to the ten rooms on this floor. Each room was larger than the average master bedroom. You could almost call it a suite by the looks and decor of it. However, each was unique in their own special way. One room might be decorated in all red and have a theme to it while another could be filled with artistic designs of a beautiful object. Scarlett liked to decorate the rooms herself and loved drawing and painting. She hoped the others would like it when they got here.

"Okay this floor is good…Now on to the second floor…" She said to herself. There were a few staircases in the castle; the main one being the large staircase that circled around to the second floor on both sides. There was were doors that led to some stairs in a couple of places, including the kitchen. And there was one last one with a small door keeping it hidden. The door had a code you had to punch in and the stairs were the only stairs that led you all the way to the top. This was just in case something broke in somehow and she needed to get to the roof to fly off. We'll get into that later. Scarlett walked up the main staircase this time and reached the second floor where she had portraits of her president's placed on the wall. Again the first floor was all about her and the second one was all about her leaders.

"Alright, where to start…"

She checked the long hallways and then checked the bedrooms. As she was doing this she also attached name tags to the front of the doors so countries would know which room they would be staying in. When she was done with those, she traveled all the way to the grand library that was filled with every single book she could get her hands on. Language books, fairy tales, fiction, nonfiction, you name it.

This room was a real bitch.

She had to dust EVERY SINGLE BOOK in the whole fucking room. There were thousands of books in here!

"You know, I really fucking loathe this room now after all that dusting. Then again, I guess I had to do it sooner or later anyway. I still don't like you though! But…" She pulled one of the books from a small section of the bookshelf and something clicked. The shelf then extended outwards and revealed a small stairway upwards to another door.

"You do have your moments," She said with a grin. She loved doing that! Behind the hidden shelf was her own personal movie theatre that she added onto the castle a few years ago. She loved watching movies and would love seeing the surprised expressions on all of her friend's faces when she showed them this. She also liked the irony of the movie theatre being inside the library. She was a bit nerdy like that.

After checking the screen and seats, she left the library after closing the book shelf and headed towards the hallway again. There were two more things she had to check on this floor. Those two things were the geography room and the planning room. The geography room was a large room filled with all kinds of different maps and charts of the world. The room was defined by a large moveable Earth that had every single little detail of the world created on it. As for the planning room, this room was for special meetings with her generals. It had battle plans and strategies laid out and was usually locked for her own sake. Hundreds of possible strategies were stored in there for any possible situation and she needed to keep the room locked until she needed to go in. For this meeting, she had actually used some of her magic again and made sure the door was unbreakable. That way no one could steal any of her ingenious plans. Other than that, there weren't any secrets in her home that could endanger her home land and people in any way.

"Leon!" Scarlett yelled after cleaning those rooms. The red panda ran up the stairs to her and hopped in her arms.

"Hey buddy! I just wanted someone to talk to while I'm doing this. This castle is way too big for me but I fucking love it. I'm going to the third floor now which is my second favorite. It's the most changed besides the fourth floor in this house." Leon nodded and they went up the stairs. Here, there were no paintings on the walls, nor were there any long hallways either. This floor was unique in that the middle of it had a huge indoor pool inside it. A couple of tubed slides could be seen jutting out from the walls that led into the pool. Like the roof, this will be explained later. Even though there weren't any long hallways on this floor there were some decent-sized halls with the floor being an aquarium! Yep that's right, the floor was see through and you could see all of the fish Scarlett had as pets. The floors led to the largest room on the floor which was the ocean room. This room contained a gigantic water tank filled with fish and other creatures from the ocean. They were not hard to catch. The ocean was within sight of the Castle's view so one day Britannia just decided to do this for fun. She fed the fish every day at certain times and loved the way the water created an illuminating light in the dark room.

"I can't wait Leon! Like oh my gosh I'm like jumping in excitement right now! I'm gonna look so badass with this house of mine. Other people's homes are so boring but mine is freaking awesome. And this isn't even all of it! Look!" She said to her pet as she walked a few yards to the next room.

"It's not required but it's pretty cool," She said. In front of her was a spa room. This would probably be Japan's favorite room since he was the inspiration for it. Springs for guys and girls were on opposite ends of the room while a beautiful waterfall fell into a sculpted fountain. The water in the spring was hot while the waterfall water was cold in case anybody needed to cool off.

"Now off to the rooms. There are two special ones that America and Kyrovania will be staying in. I thought they might like it since they're so young and fun like me!" She headed towards two special-looking doors and went inside. The room itself was awesome but that wasn't why she chose these two rooms for them. She grinned and opened the closet door to real a human-sized hole. Water ran through it from the pool in a pressure system and created a water slide effect.

"Yep, if the guys want to go swimming in the pool they just have to slide down this slide and they'll end up falling into it! It was my idea and It's genius! This room and the one opposite of it are the only ones who have this so they better thank me for this! Okay, onto the fourth floor. This one is my absolute favorite for specific reasons. Maybe it's because I'm a girl…" She said to herself in a whisper. Leon tilted his head in confusion and looked around when they reached the top of the stairs once again. The long hallways were back and the walls were filled with pictures of beautifully painted paintings. The floors here were a pretty rainbow-colored marble. It didn't look like the typical tile flooring but it was like the floors in this castle were the hood of a polished car. They shined with the light from the ceiling and there were no creases or cracks in it. They also went along with the theme of the floor itself. The first floor was dark red to go along with the outer view of Lionheart castle, the second floor was white and gold, the third floor was a dark blue, and the fifth floor was a solid shining midnight color. This, of course, was describing the marble flooring, not the walls or ceilings.

Back to the fourth floor, it was smaller than the past three floors because the castle got smaller as you went up. That meant there would be less "special" rooms here. With the usual ten bedrooms, this floor had a fashion runway room, a dress room, A fashion design room, and an art gallery. Each room was self explanatory and Scarlett loved every single one. She loved designing and making dresses for herself. Wearing them made her feel pretty and powerful even though she was all of those things already. She planned on having all of the female countries in here for their own awesome fashion show!

"Alright Leon. The last floor is also pretty cool. It's the astronomy floor since half of it is outside." This floor has an observatory, a star room, a room of all the planets in our solar system, and then the roof. The roof had a hang gliding system so that she could glide down to the bottom far away from the castle. That's what that hidden stairway was for. You had to remove a heavy tile in the floor to see the hidden place but it was really hard to find where it was. It was hidden after all! So this is how was the castle was laid out by theme:

 _ **1st floor - International**_

 _ **2nd floor - Literature**_

 _ **3rd floor - Ocean**_

 _ **4th floor - Art**_

 _ **5th floor - Space**_

Scarlett was so cool! The floor plans she made for this place were legit. The castle was so big that it took her a few hours to clean the whole place up and organize everything. And she still had the basement and the back yard. You didn't think those five floors were the whole thing did you? Hell no! She walked all the way down to the first floor and checked to see if anyone needed her before proceeding down into the basement. It wasn't like she would be down here long, she just wanted to make sure. The entrance to the basement was actually in the kitchen. Of course there were other ways to get there but this was the main one. In the back of the kitchen, there was a see-through glass window in the floor and you could open it to get to the wine cellar. Scarlett didn't drink that much because she found the taste of alcohol to be bitter on her tongue. The only thing she liked to drink was champagne because it kind of tasted like soda to her.

The real reason she kept so much wine was for any guest that decided if they wanted some or not. She would take a glass too and just throw it in a plant pot when they weren't looking. How sneaky of her…

"Oh shit, it's kind of cold down here," she said to herself as she turned on the light and held her arms. She walked past the wine cellar and entered the game room. This game room had a lot of expensive crap in it and she barely used it. It had a small mini golf course, a bowling alley, a small kitchen, a game room with foosball and all that crap, and a place where you could just sit and hang out. Yep, definitely for the guys. She expected America, Prussia, Kyrovania, and all the other guys to mess shit up in here but she could care less. She was hosting this conference, and dammit, it was going to be fun as hell! Now was that all that was down here? Of course not. Underneath was a secret tunnel that led to the airport in case she ever had to make a hasty retreat. She didn't think she would ever have to use it but it was better to be safe than sorry. There was a secret way of getting down there but we're not going to get into that.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"What the?" Scarlett asked out loud. She ran upstairs to answer the front door and when she did she was met with a montage of flashes and clicks. Her eyes widened as she saw that the media was at her front door. Where had her guards gone!? The person in front was a woman with Britannian News. What was it called again? BNC? Yeah! That's who she was with and it just happened to be the leading newspaper in her country for it's political articles and cartoons.

"What are you guys doing at my front door!?" Scarlett blurted out without thinking. The woman smiled and held up a pen and paper while a man behind her held up a camera. Scarlett sighed and smiled for it before asking the woman her question once again.

"Well, because the next world meeting will be hosted here in Lionheart we were hoping that our country would give us a tour of the beautiful castle in which all of the countries will be staying in. The majority of Britannia still does not know what is inside the castle since the public is not allowed inside. Would you give us permission to proceed inside?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. Scarlett brought her head back and mentally grimaced.

'What does she think I have, a dick? Why is she batting her eyes like that like she wants _it_.'

Scarlett stood there thinking about it as the woman stared at her. The woman's name was Caroline Mackey but that wasn't important right now. She knew the woman was responsible for dozens of articles critiquing the way senate worked and also pushed her agenda to the people. The people haven't listened to her, but she still found that annoying. There was a reason the public wasn't allowed in Lionheart Castle. It wasn't like it was some tourist destination that's a "must see". This was Britannia's home and it was also the president's office temporarily. She hated to be mean and not let them in but they would just have to wait.

"Sorry, but the castle is off limits to the media. But, on the last day of the conference I will let you come in and take questions from various countries in the meeting room. Sound good?" She asked them. Some of them nodded while others silently groaned in disappointment. Nonetheless, they appeared happy for their country and answered her with a "yes milady". She nodded and shooed them away so she could focus on organizing the place again. She was pretty much done with cleaning the inside so the backyard was the only thing she hadn't checked yet. The last time she checked it it was spotless so she didn't expect to do anything that required much effort. She went back inside, walked to the back, and slipped through the door to enter the yard. The backyard was huge. It had a beautiful koi fish pond that Japan helped her make, all of her personal planes were here with her own private runway, a magnificent garden that she herself grew, and a bonfire-like area where someone could roast marshmallows. She dared anyone to have a better house than she did. Looking up, she saw the tall ruby-colored wall stretch all the way up to the clouds it seemed like. At the very top, her flag of red, white, and blue flew with patriotic pride. That made her smile every time she saw it. It gave her a sense of nationalism. Well, of course it did, she's a country!

"Are you about ready!?"

Scarlett jumped at the sudden voice and she held her chest as she looked at her boss.

"James, I swear, if you keep doing that I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"It's not my fault I'm quiet! And are you ready for tomorrow? The day is almost over," He reminded her. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders with a small smile. "Yeah I guess. I'm a little nervous and worried that they won't like it here."

James patted her shoulder.

"Are you kidding? they'll love it! Just be yourself sweetheart," He told her, pinching her cheeks. She hated that but smiled anyway.

"...Besides, I'm the one who should be worried! I have to campaign this week! I start tomorrow early in the morning so make sure you guide the world leaders before moving on to your group of countries. Alex can take it from there once you introduce them to everything."

Alex was the current vice president of Britannia. "Okay I'll let him do everything then. Come on, let's get to bed. We have a huge day tomorrow!" She yelled with a shaky voice as they both went inside. She walked James to the front door and watched him gather his things before he turned to look at her. "Good luck!" He said, tipping his hat and exiting out the front door. She took a deep breath and locked the door behind him. Scarlett turned around and brought her back up against the door. It was quiet inside the castle so she let out her held in breath and played some classical music to calm herself down.

"It's only three days Scarlett. You'll be fine. They'll love you and be your friend forever! Aww hell, I have no idea!"

She plopped down on the couch in the living room and stared up at the ceiling.

"Whatever...I guess I'll know by tomorrow of what they think of me..." She whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

"Today is the big day everyone! I want you guys to do the best possible job you can do for the next three days! We're all going to be working really hard this week so be sure to keep your positivity and your smile on your face! You do that and I will give you all a raise plus double overtime during the meeting!" She happily announced to her maids, chefs, and butlers. They all threw their fist up and cheered before getting to their designated stations. It was almost seven in the morning and Scarlett made sure to get up extra early so she would be ready. The countries should start arriving about nine o'clock. They would've been here a couple of days earlier but since everyone could just fly a plane to her country and be there in a day or two they didn't have to take a ship. Although, some had the dreadful chore of flying to one country to get on another plane since the planes couldn't go extreme distances yet.

"Okay! Time to get ready!" The blonde teenage girl said as she ran up the stairs to her room. She swung open her wardrobe and grinned at the new dress she bought the other day. It was the new style of the decade. It also matched her castle extremely well. When she got done, her outfit was a red unique vintage burgundy hemingway flapper dress with bright red heels to finish the whole thing off. Her lips were bright red from her favorite lipstick and her hair was brushed in a beautiful fashion. It fell well below her shoulder and her back while her sunshine bangs gave off its signature wave-like effect to the right side of her face. Perfect. She twirled around once or twice and headed down stairs. She walked outside and her guards stiffened. In front of them was a large crowd of people outside the gate. They cheered when they saw her and she whistled in surprise.

"Wow, we got a big crowd this morning huh?"

"Yes milady, we have the whole area covered within a fifteen mile radius. There won't be any incidents during this conference if we have anything to do about it," The man in the uniform said, gripping the gun in his hand. She nodded and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you. I'm going to need all of your help on this one. I...Oh look! They put up the posters with Leon on them!" She screamed in excitement. She was easily distracted whenever it had to do with red pandas. There were rectangular-shaped posters attached to the side of each lamp post, making a fine line of posters down the street. Britannian flags were everywhere and everyone was out on the street either buying things from the many shops or waiting to see the countries that would arrive at the castle in a couple of hours. Near Britannia and her guards, a little boy was handing out newspapers that read:

 _ **THE BRITANNIAN DAILY**_

 _ **FEBRUARY 28, 1920**_

 _ **Today our fine country of Britannia will be hosting the 1920 world conference!**_

 _ **This will be the first time the people of the world will finally be introduced to all countries, not just their own, in the form of photography!**_

 _ **Fifty countries from around the world will be coming to Lionheart today to discuss the many issues that plague the world today!**_

 _ **From the economic crisis in Germany to the status of foreign relations**_

 _ **This historic meeting will be one for the history books.**_

 _ **This meeting will also be the first one hosted by a female country and we're glad we were the first ones to do it!**_

 _ **See whole article on page 2**_

"Holy crap, I'm so excited!" Scarlett said out loud. The soldiers looked at her with a serious expression and agreed. "Yes, we are too milady."

She stared at them and opened the front door to go inside.

"You know, you two need to relax more often. Your expressions are scaring me!" She exclaimed. They both cracked a small smile as she slammed the door in her over-exaggeration episode.

For the next two hours she constantly checked on everything and even helped the chefs cook some stuff because she ran out of other things to do. The maids stood idly by with pitchers of water in their hands and she made sure they all knew what they were supposed to do. The country they'll be serving might not know English so if they say anything foreign the maid should just nod and pour water in their glass if it's empty.

"I don't think that will be a problem though since most of the countries know at least a few words of English. Also, if the country of France winks at or tries to flirt with you you have my permission to kick him in the nuts. You guys are all wearing heels right?"

They nodded.

"Excellent," She said with an evil smile. Never shall France ever molest another person ever again!

"Alright, it's...ten till so they'll be here any minute. Be ready when they show up everyone!" She yelled through cupped hands. When she brought her hand back she cursed and put on some delicate gloves. There was nothing wrong with her hands, she just liked wearing the gloves and it made her look more sophisticated. Can you tell she's self-conscious?

Making her way outside to the front again, she saw that her guards were starting to clear the road, creating a gap in the middle of the street. The sidewalk was packed with people and confetti filled the air. If you listened hard enough, you could hear a group of her citizens singing her national anthem.

 _ **God bless our Britannia!**_

 _ **Beautiful and tall**_

 _ **Of all the countries the world fosters**_

 _ **ours is the bravest of all...**_

Scarlett kept checking the time every few seconds and she beamed when she saw the first car turn the corner and head in her direction. The front hood had two United Kingdom flags on it as the solid black car stopped in front of the gate. The crowd went wild when Britain stepped out and waved to them with a smile on his face. Scarlett mentally rolled her eyes and stood with her hands together in front of her. Her legs stayed together as she stood and waited for her parent country to walk up to her.

"Love! Your city is simply marvelous! I love your national animal by the way! How are you?" He asked as they hugged and kissed cheeks. She giggled and waved her hand with a blush. "Oh thank you! My people have worked long and hard to make this city the way it is. And I love my national animal too! I have a pet red panda named Leon. And I'm good! How about you Britain?"

"I'm just fine love. I can't wait to get started! Please tell me you don't have me next to the frog at the table..."

"Don't worry, I know how you two are. I have you seated near Belgium at the end while France is on the other side of the table so no worries!" She chimed. He gave a sigh of relief and patted her arm before going inside with his men carrying his bags close behind him. Scarlett turned back to the gate as Britain's car drove out of the loop.

'So far so good,' she thought to herself. The next car, ironically, was France's. When the blonde-haired country got out of his car he just had to make a whole scene of his presence. He wasted five minutes of everyone's time blowing kisses to all the Britannian women who found him hot for some reason. Scarlett's eye twitched slightly when he finally stopped and started talking to her.

"Britannia, mon chéri, how are you?" He asked her in that flirty tone of his.

Scarlett swallowed her agitation and smiled brightly.

"I'm doing great! You?"

"Pretty good! I plan on killing England at this meeting."

"Ummm...did you even read the invitation? It's supposed to be a peaceful one." Scarlett said with a laugh. She was glad he appeared to not remember that she had yelled at him the last time she saw him. He shrugged.

"I'll just kill him when the conference is officially over."

Scarlett glared at him.

"Not in my country you won't! Now get your ass inside!" She yelled as she pushed him through the door. He cussed out some French words but she didn't bother listening as the third and fourth cars showed up. The Italian brothers. Italy came out of the car shyly while Romano looked absolutely pissed. He obviously didn't want to be here. That was until he heard all of the teenage girls screaming at him in their love-struck dazes. He made a move to go talk to all of them but his brother managed to catch him before he left and drag him to the Britannian country.

"Hi guys," she said with a big smile. They both smiled in reply; Italy's genuine and kind while Romano's was more flirtatious.

"Chao!" They both said in perfect unison.

"What say you and me go somewhere tonight after the meetings hm?" Romano whispered to her as his brother walked inside. She went red and nudged him inside playfully. He was apparently the same man she met back during World War One...

"I can't make any promises Romano. I'm a busy girl."

He wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

"Well that's certainly my type."

"Oh be quiet and get in there!" She laughed in an embarrassed tone. That boy, along with a few others, always got her flustered and her heart pounding. But she couldn't be the that typical teenage girl today! She needed to be eloquent, mature, and proper for this conference. She had the clothing down, she just had to make sure to keep her free spirit in check.

With the closing of the door, that signified another wave of international cars driving up to her large gate in front of her home. The next few countries were ones she had never met before and she told each of them that she would get to know them better once everyone was present in the sweetest way possible. If it was a guy, they would always blush and just nod with a gulp while the female countries smiled brightly and told her they were looking forward to it.

"Look! It's The United States of America!" Some person yelled from the crowd. Scarlett felt herself grin at the sight of the American flags on the hood of the government car. Alfred got out of the car and the girls cheered while he waved and winked at them. Scarlett rolled her eyes and found it odd that he was actually flirting with girls. Usually he never thought about that kind of stuff! He was wearing a dark blue suit and a bright red tie tied tight around his neck. He probably hated that. He wore shiny black shoes that made him look slightly taller and his signature glasses, or Texas, made his eyes shine. The glass looked non-existent so it left a bright sparkle-like effect in his eyes. His blonde hair was neatly combed with his nantucket sticking up like it always had. He gave her a hug as soon as he saw her and his grin never went down.

"You look awesome Scarlett!"

"Thank you! You do too! And guess what I'm wearing?" She asked him with a hint in her voice. He tilted his head and tried to think of the answer but couldn't come up with anything.

"Ugh, the necklace! The necklace you gave me for Christmas!" She said as she pointed at her neck. His eyes brightened and he slapped his forehead.

"Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh! I remember! It still looks good on you! Hey! Why don't we go talk some more inside! I heard you redecorated everything or something..." He said as he began walking inside. When he realized she wasn't following him he stopped and gazed at her. "Are you coming?" He asked. She giggled and nodded her head towards the next country government car which happened to be Russia and his siblings. "I have to stand here and greet all of the countries silly. I'll meet you in there. Right now's a great opportunity for you to make some friends!" She suggested. His expression noticeably soured and she laughed again. "I guess I can try..." He whispered. "That's the spirit! Just be yourself!" She advised him. He nodded and went inside. Scarlett didn't even have time to turn back to the cars before Russia started talking to her.

"It is good to see you, da?"

"Oh! Russia! Yeah, it is! How are you feeling!?" She asked him, sounding a little bit too enthusiastic for her taste. The tall teen gave her a small smile and nodded with his eyes closed. She noticed that he seemed somewhat different but didn't think much about it. Next to Russia was Belarus who was also giving her a small smile. Scarlett was silently glad that she was on the Belarusian country's good side right now. The third girl was Ukraine, someone she hadn't met before. She was extremely excited; especially when you consider that she's a part of the Russian family.

"I am good," He said as simply as possible. Ukraine pushed her way through both of her brother and sister to shake Scarlett's hand. Her giant "ta tas" swung side to side and made a loud bouncing sound every time she moved. Scarlett's green eyes went wide at that and she almost messed up the handshake.

"Oh I'm so happy that I'm meeting you today! Little brother talks about you all the time!" She told her. Scarlett looked behind her at Ivan and he hid his face with his scarf. She responded to Ukraine with the same message and the big-boobed lady ran inside yelling something about meeting the other people. Belarus huffed the hair from her eyes and followed her, leaving Scarlett with Ivan.

"Are you feeling okay Scarlett?" He asked in his heavily Russian accent.

"Of course, I'm doing awesome. You ready for this meeting?"

"Da, it will be good for me to get away from my boss for a few days. He decided not to come because he had better things to do so I brought another representative with me. He will not speak unless he absolutely has to…" He paused and looked puzzled as to what he should say next, "I will meet you inside?"

She nodded and motioned him in.

"Yes I need to stay out here and meet countries but I will be inside in just a few."

He walked inside and she felt like she needed to exhale strongly. What the hell was she feeling right now? It wasn't really an awkward feeling, but it was definitely something similar. Something that made her stomach feel queasy whenever she talked to the Russian country now. She shook her head full of thoughts and met with countries for another hour until almost every single one was checked off her list. The only one missing right now was Kyrovania! She clicked her tongue in disappointment and waited another five minutes. She was almost tempted to give up and go inside but the screeching of tires stopped her in her tracks. The front of the car had the flags of her missing guest and her face brightened. The black-haired boy practically ran out of the car and cursed when he reached her on the red ruby steps. She smirked and crossed her arms.

"Fashionably late?"

"No sorry! My driver fucked up!"

"I can see that," said Scarlett, looking at his driver who was too old to function. She would have to check on who hired that driver and kick his ass.

"I'm sorry about that. You were supposed to get a younger one...but you're the last one so why don't you walk in with me?" She asked, holding her arm out to hold. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head before taking her arm. Everyone had finally arrived and were now chatting with one another while butlers were constantly placing food on the long tables. Some countries were socializing with each other while others were by themselves. A lot of them had no idea what they were doing and were new to this whole "world meeting" thing.

"Attention everyone!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Scarlett. Kyrovania slipped from her grasp once he saw all the countries starting to look at the both of them and went to go stand by America. And of course, Alfred was eating everything at the table…

"I'm so glad you could all make it! The official meetings will start in approximately one hour so feel free to talk and relax until then. After the meetings, I will show you to your rooms and then we will party until tomorrow's meetings began! Sound like a plan?"

Everyone clapped and told her that they agreed before they began socializing again. The blonde felt her confidence rise once a few countries decided to tell her how happy they were to be here. Most of them were new countries but there were some that she knew very well.

"Scarlett…" Prussia said as he approached her. She opened her arms and they embraced like they always had.

"My, have you grown." He gently ruffled her head and then smoothed it out so her hair wasn't messed up. She shrugged her shoulders lightly and looked around.

"I've always been like this, I've just never been able to show you my home and everything. It's pretty isn't it?"

"It's schön," he told her, meaning beautiful. Scarlett shuffled on her feet and put her hands out in front of her again. "Thank you...Um...How is…" He interrupted her with a "my country" in a questioning tone. She nodded and he sighed. He looked around, his snow white hair softly moving on his face, and then stuffed his gloved hands in the pockets of his white suit. His voice was quiet as he spoke to her.

"West is taking it hard. Our economy is quickly faltering and our currency is decreasing in its value. I know it will get better because it always does...but I wish that time would happen now."

"I see. Is Germany mad about losing the war?" She asked in curiosity. He thought about it for a second before answering her. "I wouldn't say he is mad about it. It's more like...he's disappointed in himself for letting his people down. I've tried to cheer him up but he's too proud to listen. He's got that awesome german blood after all," Prussia said with a small smirk. There he was. The same old Prussia deep inside, thinking he's awesome and all that.

"Well, anyway, how about you?"

"Me?" He asked, blinking.

"You and Hungary!" She said loudly. His mouth fell open and she tried really hard not to bust out laughing. His white skin turned bright red like a christmas light and he darted his eyes left and right. "Would you stay quiet!?"

"Nope! I thought you and her would've gotten together by now since her and Austria split. What are you waiting for man!?" She punched his arm and he scowled at her. "I'm giving her space," he said in a deeper voice than usual. The blonde girl rolled her eyes and searched the giant room for the Hungarian country. After a few seconds, she finally found her talking to Ukraine near the windows. She looked back at the Prussian who was staring at her and punched him again.

"We both know that's bullshit!" She laughed and pointed at the country. "Go over there and ask her out you pussy!"

"Sie verrückt hündin! Ich tue das nicht! Ich muss ins Badezimmer gehen! (You crazy bitch! I'm not doing that! I have to go to the bathroom!)" He screamed in embarrassment and all red faced before running in the other direction. Britannia shook her head and glanced at the clock.

Forty-five minutes left until the meetings start.

The world leaders and presidents will arrive in fifteen minutes but her vice president will take care of them. She walked over to her best friend, who was still eating, and laid her arm on his back soothingly. He looked back and grinned when he saw her.

"Oh hey! Dudette, this food is legit! Everything taste good! For real!"

She laughed and took an orange slice from his hand. She popped it in her mouth and the citrus filled her tongue almost instantly.

"I made sure that all the food was good before we set it out and I also have food tasters to do that for the rest of the three days. I came prepared son!"

The two were talking in their special slang again that only they knew it seemed. However, nobody gave them any weird looks so they continued on talking like that. The conversation didn't really move from food any. Once Scarlett started talking about what was for dinner Alfred's eyes went big and he asked her all kinds of questions until it was time to start the meetings. Kyrovania and Canada tried to get in their conversation but just found themselves listening to how fast America was talking. Maybe it caught them in an unexpected daze…

"Okay everyone! The time for the meeting has come! Everyone move into the meeting room now please! Each of you have an assigned seat so just find your name on the table and sit in your designated chair!" Scarlett announced. Whispers and murmurs were heard throughout the crowd as everyone transferred themselves from the living room to the meeting room. The maids on both sides of the room stiffened their shoulders and gripped the pitchers of water in their hands. This was the first time any of them had seen all of the countries. At most, they had only seen Britannia and America. The image of nearly fifty countries in front of them now must have been nerve-racking. In front of them, every country walked around for two minutes and had no problem finding their seats. Once everyone was seated, Scarlett laid out how the meetings would be.

"Okay, each country gets ten minutes to speak if they want to speak. There is a five minute comment time after the country speaks and then we will move on to the next speaker. You can speak about whatever you want; however, I do recommend you stick to the issues and not wander off to the sidelines," she said with a growing smile. Britain raised one hand and tapped his pen on the table with the other.

"Yes Britain?"

"Who goes first?"

"Good question. I will not be speaking today because I would like to see what's on all of your minds. Although I will speak a lot tomorrow. The way we will pick the order of the speakers is simple. I will pick your name from a hat!" She picked up a hat filled with paper and some countries chuckled. She moved her hand to pick out a piece but stopped.

"Oh! And one more thing. Don't be boring!" She told them before picking out a slip of paper.

"Mmmkay...the first speaker is...Switzerland. Great! Take it away Vash."

The young blond male flushed a little at the sound of his human name but stood up nonetheless. He brought a small poster stand with him and placed a chart on there with economic growths on it. He began speaking and this is how the meeting went for a couple of hours. Scarlett made sure to make each speaker feel welcomed and always made it seem exciting instead of boring. A lot of the countries liked this because if it weren't for her they would have been asleep already.

"Alright thank you Britain! That was very interesting, you can take your seat now."

"Thank you love. I'll be preparing for my next turn," He replied. She nodded and picked out another name. Near her, Kyrovania was writing notes like nobody else. To him, this stuff was VERY important. If he wanted to be a strong country like America or Britannia he would need to know this stuff and work with his people to improve upon his economy. Across from him, Belarus found herself staring at the boy writing on his many pieces of paper.

'Why is he doing that? Usually no one cares about what anybody says at these meetings,' she thought to herself as she stared at the midnight color of his hair. It was like the color of a raven or crow. Yet his eyes were bright green. Oh shit he was looking at her now and noticed she was staring at him! She quickly moved her eyes away from him and acted like she was just looking around. Michael tilted his head and was now staring at her now. Her hair was so long and its platinum blonde tint was alluring. She was wearing what she always wore it seemed; a bluish maid's outfit with shiny back heels for shoes. She was also wearing that beautiful blue bow on top of her head that completed her look as the country of Belarus. He still didn't know her human name...but he wanted to. It wasn't like he liked her or anything but he just felt like she would make a good friend. She was also close to his country so that was another plus.

However…

Michael's emerald eyes scanned to the right and found Russia smiling at the country who was speaking right now, which was Spain. The spanish nation was talking about how he wanted the Philippines back yada yada not important yada yada Spain sucks. Kyrovania wasn't afraid of Russia but he was definitely intimidating. First of all, he was over six feet tall. His wore a large coat everywhere he went so there was no telling what he was hiding under there. He always had this fake smile on his face and he was a savage when it came to killing people in war. It would be in his best interest to get on the Russian country's good side.

"Okay does anybody have a comment for Spain on the issues he just brought up?" Scarlett asked all the nations. America cleared his throat and gave a soft smile as he spoke. "Yeah I just wanted to say that you won't be getting the Phillipines back because I won it fair and square. I think she's doing pretty great without your supervision anyway."

And with that comment, Spain fumed with irritation so Scarlett had to call a recess so everyone could calm down.

"Alfred you have to stop pissing everyone off!" Scarlett scolded, slapping his arms. He instantly transformed his face into the saddest she had ever seen and she immediately felt guilty for punishing him.

"I'm sorry Scarlett…" He said softly.

"Oh...God you're lucky you look adorable when you give me that look!" She gave him a hug and that grin popped back on his face as he tightened his hand in a fist pump. Sneaky bastard. Kyrovania laughed as he watched them and decided to go talk with them.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh hey Michael! How have the meetings been so far? How many notes have you written so far!?" Scarlett asked him with a shocked expression. Michael grinned and told her that he now had twenty-eight pages of notes so far.

"Well I'm glad you actually care about growing as a country. Oh I'm so proud of you!" She gave him a hug too and Michael blushed while Alfred laughed under his breath. She pulled away and he scratched the back of his head again just like he had when she asked him to walk in with her.

"Thanks Britannia."

"You can call me Scarlett remember?"

"Oh yeah, my bad Scarlett. Are you having fun as well? This is your conference after all."

Scarlett smiled and nodded her head. "Yes I think it is going well right now! Everyone seems to be having fun and every country that has talked to me as told me that they love the castle! They haven't even seen the other four floors yet! Trust me, it's badass; especially yours and America's rooms."

Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," she teased. He frowned and she laughed while Kyrovania smiled. The young country glanced to his side after watching America and Britannia and saw that Belarus was staring at the food at the table like she had no idea what to choose. He smirked on the inside and turned back to his friends.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go get some food."

"Alright bro, make sure you get the hash brown casserole! That shit is the bomb!" America told him. Scarlett rolled her eyes as he walked away from them. He walked across the room to the Belarusian country and acted like he was just looking for food when he reached the table. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye but didn't move from her spot. She honestly had no idea what most of the food on this table was. It was all so new to her and she hated that. And now here was this boy standing a few feet away from her. The same boy that noticed that she was staring at him during the meeting. She felt the multiple knives hidden underneath her dress and mumbled in her own language, "JA klianusia , kali jon razmaŭliaje sa mnoj , ja pierapynila jaho (I swear if he talks to me I'll cut him.)"

And as soon as she said that Michael moved a little bit closer and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Don't know what to get?" He asked. She froze and then glared at him.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Da...Leave me alone," She hissed at him. Outside he was cool and relaxed but on the inside all he was thinking was how could this girl be so vicious!

"Did I stutter?" She repeated in a harsh tone. He swallowed and shook his head. "I'm just getting some food…"

He started piling stuff on his plate while she watched him. He could feel the death glare on his back. He turned back around and looked down at her for a second. She was shorter than him but what she lacked in height she made up for in killing people. It intrigued him instead of frightening him for some reason.

"Are you sure you don't need me to tell you what each thing is?" He asked again bravely. Her face went blank before she just walked away. What the fuck!? Who does that!? Michael stood there in confusion and decided to let it go. He could get to know her more later tonight or tomorrow.

Back to Scarlett, she and America were still talking to one another and laughing every so often when he or she made a funny joke.

"So have you talked to any other country besides me?"

"Well...Besides you and Kyrovania I've actually gotten to know Australia a bit more. He's a pretty cool dude! His accent is awesome too! We talked about the ocean and stuff like that. Like, he told me he saw this really big shark off the coast of his house and he was going to try to catch it when he got back. Dude's a brave mofo dudette! He even asked me if I wanted to help him so I said yes."

Scarlett smiled and waved her finger.

"Don't get eaten by that shark Alfie."

"I won't. Animals love me! And I love them! Except snakes...I can't stand snakes…"

The blonde giggled and his face turned red. She looked at the clock again and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "I think it's time to resume the meetings. Don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess," Alfred responded.

"Good. Just don't piss Spain off again! If you do, I'm gonna tell my chefs to not give you any dessert," She threatened. His tanned face went pale and his eyes widened in shock. He looked like someone had just punched him in the gut. Scarlett smirked and put her hands on her hips. Knowing America for as long as she had had its advantages.

"Got it?"

"Y-Yes ma'am…But he started it…" He mumbled.

"I know, I know." She rubbed his shoulders as they moved back in the meeting room. Everyone else followed and the meetings commenced once again.

For the next few hours, countries talked about how they could grow their economy. There was some talk about the recent war but none of it was that important. When Scarlett picked Germany's name to speak, he politely declined and passed. When she picked America's name, he went on and on about becoming a hero or something which wasn't unusual for him. He even went over his talking limit and nobody even noticed because they weren't listening.

"And that is how the asteroid will go that way and away from our badass planet Earth. Any questions?"

Everyone was silent except for Britain.

"You wanker! You've been talking about the same thing for the past twenty minutes! I mean jesus christ! There's no bloody way you could ever disrupt the trajectory of an oncoming asteroid! It's just not possible!"

"Anything is possible," America retorted with a grin.

"No it isn't!"

"Alright! Stop fighting and sit down!" Scarlett yelled at them before sighing. "That concludes the first day's meetings so I will now show all of you to your room. It is five-thirty right now and dinner will began at seven, giving you more than enough time to settle in. All of your luggage is already in your rooms so you don't have to worry about that. And...I guess that's it! Now let's see how I'm going to escort all of you to your room. I think I'm just going to read off your name and then tell you what floor you're on. Your name should be on the bedroom door. If it isn't, just come talk to me and I will help you find the right room. Okay listen carefully everyone!" She said loudly.

"The countries staying on this floor will be Ireland, Scotland, Mexico, Egypt, Brazil, Argentina, India, Estonia, Taiwan, and Vietnam. Get it, got it, good! Okay! The countries staying on the second floor will be Britain, Wales, Belgium, Netherlands, Spain, Portugal, China, Korea, Austria, and Cameroon. You all know where the stairs are so watch your step! On to the third floor! The countries here will be America, Kyrovania, Germany, Prussia, France, Seychelles, Australia, Japan, Russia, and Belarus. Alright, the countries on the fourth floor floor will be Canada, Philippines, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Iceland, Denmark, Latvia, Italy, and Romano. Good? Great! The top and final floor will have Romania, Hungary, Poland, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Greece, Turkey, Lithuania, New Zealand, and finally Ukraine. I just chose the rooms at random so I'm sorry if you didn't get a floor with your friend or whatever," She giggled. Although that was kind of a lie since the third floor was jam packed with her friends. She had this way of making you feel guilty if you didn't smile along with her so everyone smiled and nodded as they stood up from the table. The countries staying on the first floor took their time getting up from the table as Scarlett looked to America to follow her.

"Come on Alfie, let's go to the third floor."

"Aight...wait...where are you sleeping if all of the rooms are filled up?"

She turned to him and winked. "In your room of course. Oh Alfie, don't give me that face. We've stayed in a room together before."

Alfred shrugged and looked down with a reddened face.

"Yeah but…"

"But what?" She asked as they reached the stairs. He opened his mouth and then shook his head. "Nevermind."

Letting the conversation go, the two walked all the way up to the third floor and were met with the two German brothers standing in the halls. They looked like they were just chatting with one another.

"Hey guys~" Scarlett sang as she passed them. They just nodded at her and went on with what they were talking about. Alfred watched them with his head craned back slightly. When he turned back he found that Scarlett had stopped in front of a door with his name on it.

"Have you spoke to Germany or Prussia today Scarlett?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I spoke to Prussia for a bit. He's still the same awesome bastard he's always been."

"What about Germany?"

"I haven't talked to him yet, but I plan on giving him a little...cheer up talk."

'Cheer up talk?' America thought as the female country opened the door. They both stepped inside and plopped on the bed with a happy sigh.

"First day of the meetings is over! Ugh...all that political and economic talk is boring and exhausting! Don't you think?"

He laid down next to her and put his arms behind his head.

"Hell yeah it is. I mean Jesus Christ! I know I talked over my limit but a lot of other people did too and Britain still got mad at me for it! He's always mad at me...it's kind of funny…" He chuckled just thinking about it. Scarlett did as well and sat up.

"I'm going to change out of this dress into something more comfortable. These heels are fucking killing me!"

And so she went and changed all of the shit that bothered her the whole day and was now in a simple t-shirt and shorts with tap dancing-looking shoes on her feet.

"Good?"

She asked as she posed. Alfred smirked.

"Always."

"Cool. Are you going to change?"

He nodded and quickly changed in a simple t-shirt and shorts like her. His best friend nodded in approval before gasping.

"Holy shit! I almost forgot!"

She ran to the closet and opened the door. She waved the boy over and they both leaned their palms on their knees as they looked inside. Present in front of them was a person-sized hole with water running through it in jets. Scarlett was smiling while Alfred had no fucking idea what the hell this thing was!

"What is it?"

"It's a water slide leading to the pool silly!"

"Okay well why is there water running through the slide?" He asked in amazement. She explained to him that she just thought of it and made it to where the water from the pool ran to the slide as well. It would've taken too much time if she had explained the whole thing. Although, her short version took about twenty minutes. Yes, it was that complex. Did he care? Not really, he just liked hearing her talk. Her voice was like an angel's. He looked at the ground and rolled his eyes at himself for even thinking like that.

"God, I'm so lame…" He whispered to himself. Scarlett didn't hear him as she was fixing the comforter on the bed she had messed up when she fell down on it.

"Okay well, now that you know that, I'm going downstairs to check on how the chefs are doing with everyone's food. You can do whatever you want while I prepare for dinner. I suggest touring the castle because each floor has its own theme! It's so cool! I also made the perfect man cave for you guys in the basement so you can check that out as well. Call me if you need me!" She told him, leaving the room. He sat up on the bed and leaned on his arms. He looked around and smiled. This room was bright and the color made you want to grin just by looking at it. He did have to admit it though; the hole leading to the pool was pretty damn awesome. He couldn't think of anybody who would ever think of something like that! Alfred then looked at the other side of the bed and his heart quickened. Scarlett would be sleeping with him again…

"Maybe I can like...make a wall of pillows…" He said as he put up a wall of pillows in the middle of the bed. When they stayed up he grinned and pumped his fist but it didn't take long before they all just fell over again.

"What the fuck man. Gravity is such a bitch."

He turned to the door and stretched his arms over his head.

"No sense in worrying about it now. I might as well explore the castle like she said. The inside looks a lot more different than last time," He told himself as he walked out the door. Germany and Prussia were still in the hall talking and when he looked at them they stared back. Prussia gave him a small _awesome_ grin while it was impossible to tell what Germany was thinking. He hated it, but a little piece of Alfred wanted to brag about winning the war. It was just in his nature to feel proud. However, he decided not to do that and walked passed them with a simple "'sup dudes". The two brothers nodded at him and he walked over to the stairs. The question was, did he want to go up or down?

"Eenie meenie miny moe…"

 _ **Ten seconds later**_

"Down it is."

He walked down to the second floor and Britain was leaning on the staircase.

"'Ello America. What are you up to?"

"Just exploring the castle. You?"

"Talking to Magic Mint Bunny. Haha, he says that there's a wand in here somewhere but he's probably just kidding. He's such a joker!"

Alfred narrowed his eyes and started walking down the hall. Over his shoulder he responded to Britain quickly.

"You know you're fucking insane right?"

"What!? The fuck I am! You get back here young man!" Arthur screamed. America was too quick though and managed to slide into the geography room. Britain paced past the room he was in and he let out a sigh of relief along with a small laugh escaping his lips. He turned back to the room and whistled at the huge rotating Earth in the middle of the room.

"Oh wow! This is super cool! Wait a minute…"

He twirled the Earth and tilted his head.

"Where the…"

He walked over to a map of his country and looked all over it.

"Where the hell are all the other countries!?"

"They're on different maps dumbass!"

America turned around and saw Britain standing in the doorway. Oh shit, he was screwed. No wait, he could kick Arthur's ass anytime he wanted! Nevermind!

"Not everyone uses a map of the United States to find themselves Alfred. Have you become so consumed with yourself to not realize that?" The british man snickered.

"No! I just forgot is all…" Alfred murmured.

"Whatever! You-"

"Attention all countries! It's time for dinner! We're having it a bit early tonight so get your asses down here!" Scarlett's voice roared through the whole castle. How in the world did she set up an intercom system!? Has that even been invented yet!?

"Jesus Christ, what will that girl think of next?" Asked Arthur. Alfred shrugged and started for the door.

"Who cares, I'm hungry," he said as he ran out of the room and sped down the stairs.

And of course, he was the first one there.

* * *

The whole dinner time was going smoothly. Everyone ate and liked everything that was served. Some new countries came up to Scarlett and talked to her about the little things but she mostly talked to her little gang of buddies which consisted of America, Kyrovania, Japan, and Russia. Prussia would have been a part of the group too but he didn't want to leave his brother alone. And of course, Russia always came with Belarus who was stuck to his arm like her life depended on it. Kyrovania tried to talk to her during dessert but she just snapped at him and threatened to slit his throat.

"Dude, what's going on with her?" He asked America. Alfred finished his sundae and cupped his hand over his mouth so Belarus wouldn't hear him.

"Bro, she's fucking insane when it comes to being with Russia. When she's not with him she's okay but if she starts talking about him then you might as well run for your life. She has a huge crush on him remember? I think it's because she doesn't have many friends and craves for someone to love her. Totally understandable right? But she takes it to the extreme! I heard her threaten to slit your throat just now. Don't ever think she's kidding because she carries knives under her skirt. I saw them when the wind made her dress fly upwards one time."

"Did she have a nice...well you know…" The black-haired country asked with reddened cheeks. Alfred looked around and then nodded with a small playful smile.

"Awesome. Now you were saying?"

"Oh yeah," Alfred said, "as I was saying, be careful around her. She's nice to me but that's because I'm friends with Russia. Not only that, but she knows I'm not gay so she doesn't have to worry about me getting with him."

Michael's green eyes narrowed.

"Are you telling me she thinks I'm gay!?"

"No no! I'm just saying she doesn't know you that well yet. You need to make small steps instead of big ones. Girls are crazy bro so treat them like a delicate piece of glass. Don't let them break. Know what I'm saying?"

Kyrovania nodded. "I think so. But what should I say?"

"Maybe...tell her that you like sunflowers since that's Russia's favorite flower. I don't know she's a lot harder to figure out than any other female country."

"O-Okay...I guess it couldn't hurt to give it shot…" He replied. America gulped and shook his head. 'Yes it can,' he thought to himself as he watched Michael turn to Belarus, who was trying to feed Russia some ice cream, and clear his throat. Alfred held his breath just watching this scene play out.

"So Belarus...did you know that my favorite flower is the sunflower?" He told her with a confident smile. She glanced at him and a frown appeared on her face.

Uh oh…

"Is that so...Well...too bad...because that's big brother's favorite!" She screamed at him. She then acted like he never talked to her and stared at Ivan with great wonder in her icy blue eyes. Michael blinked and Alfred patted his shoulder.

"Sorry bro, I thought that might get her to loosen up."

"It's cool. She's kinda cute when she gets angry like that."

America paused for a second before laughing and shaking his head.

In the next seat over, Scarlett was talking to Japan about the koi fish pond she had in the back yard. Dinner was basically over and some of the countries had gone to bed but most just stayed at the table and talked. It was better for Japan since his voice was usually quiet most of the time.

"Hai, the pond looked very well tended too when I was walking through the garden earlier today. How do you keep all of your plants growing so well?"

"Oh I just water them every day and I'm lucky enough to have plenty of sun in my country. It's not too hot so it makes the environment a perfect one for all of the plants in my garden. And thank you! That pond is one of my favorites when it comes to the backyard."

Kiku smiled and nodded his head. "I am glad for that. However, I must be getting to bed. My boss told me to get to bed around nine because he wants me to be well rested for all of the meetings," He said to her as he stood up from the table. She tilted her head up to look at him. "But your leader isn't even here. All of the leaders are at a separate hotel. Come on Kiku! Live a little!"

Scarlett was very persuasive but he still had to decline; politely I might add.

"No I am sorry. I gave him my word."

"Oh well, worth a shot...See you in the morning then."

He nodded and waved to everyone near him.

"Oyasuminasai everyone," he said before leaving the dining room. Scarlett stood up as well and felt herself yawn. Now that she thought about it, she was kind of tired as well. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was take a nap. She started to turn to the door to leave but a boy close to her age walked up to her before she could take one single step.

"Hey Scarlett! That pool up on our floor sure is a bottler! Is it open right now?" Australia asked her with that huge grin of hers. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and smiled. "Of course Australia it's always open. There's no closing time. Just don't be too loud since other countries are trying to sleep. Is someone else coming with you?"

"Yeh, New Zealand and Seychelles are coming with me. Care to join us shiela?"

"Nah I think I'm gonna head to bed. I'm more tired than I thought I was…Have fun though!"

"Oh we will! I just have to put on my bathers first. See ya tomorrow!" He waved and left the room with his two friends to go swimming. Scarlett watched them go and then looked back at America. She tapped his shoulder and whispered that she was heading upstairs.

"You are? Then I will too. I'm super tired, for real."

She smiled and they went to their room together after saying goodnight to Kyrovania, Russia, and Belarus. They both chose not to change into another set of clothes to go to sleep in so they just got in the bed as soon as they entered the room. Alfred turned off the lamp and they were now laying down in the darkness. The light of the hallway was visible through the bottom of the door but it became faint after ten minutes.

"I guess everyone is kind of worn out huh?" America whispered quietly to her. She rose her head and then laid on her arms before replying to his comment. "Yeah, except for Australia, New Zealand, and Seychelles of course. They're at the pool right now swimming."

"Hmm that pool is pretty cool. Maybe we can go swimming tomorrow," he suggested.

"Maybe…" She said in a tone that might make Alfred thinking she had just fallen asleep. But she was still wide awake for now. It was nice to just lay there with her best friend next to her. She could hear his soft breathing but she could not see if he had his eyes open or closed. The room was so dark that her eyes had a hard time readjusting to it. She was tempted to talk with Alfred some more but a sound at the door stopped her. She looked over at it and the light from the hall made it clear that someone was trying to get into the room. Alfred sat up and turned on the light of the lamp as soon as he noticed as well.

"What the hell is that?" He asked.

"I don't know but it's really starting to creep me out. Should we go investigate?"

Before he could answer her, they heard who was outside the door.

"America~" The voice sang in a seductive male voice. "You know you want to let me in and let me have a good time with you…" It said. It sounded extremely similar to France's voice. Scarlett glared at the door and then looked at the boy next to her. He chuckled and shrugged.

"What? I can't help it if France finds me sexy. It's not like I'll ever let him touch me or anything."

"Alfie, he finds every country sexy. Plus, he's a fucking rapist. I have heard he's a good lover though…" She said thoughtfully with her finger on her chin.

"Eww gross! We're going to bed!" The blonde yelled before turning off the light again in frustration. He felt her hand pat his bare arm and her soft voice soon followed.

"I'm just kidding Alfred."

"I know. It's just the image is disgusting in my mind haha."

"Yeah now that I think about it...I probably shouldn't have said that..." She whispered in regret. She looked at the door to see if France was still trying to get in but he wasn't. A few seconds later and she heard the Frenchman's voice again, this time a little fainter.

"Prussia...You know you want to let me in and let me have a good time with you..."

What a sick pervert! Is he going to every single door and doing that just to get lucky!? Jesus Christ!

"I'm gonna kick his ass tomorrow America."

"Good," replied Alfred. The room got quiet again until the two heard scratching in the hallway. Scarlett sat up and started to slip out of bed but America stopped her. "Don't worry about it. It's just Belarus trying to get in Russia's room. She's fucking crazy. Let's just get some sleep." Scarlett nodded and laid back down. Any more interruptions and she would have to kill herself. Sure she would just come back to life but the option never left her mind at the moment. She turned her body in Alfred's direction and leaned her head on the bicep of his arm. He didn't seem to mind since he had already fallen asleep. It was weird. His strong muscular arm was hard yet it was as soft as a pillow at the same time. Or maybe it was just her.

Nonetheless, she quickly fell asleep as sweet dreams developed inside both countries' heads...

* * *

The next morning, Alfred was glad to see that he had not dug his face in Scarlett's breasts this time. He did find it cute that she was resting her head on his arm though. He didn't want to move and wake her up so he just stayed there and stared up at the ceiling. there was a tiny chandelier up there and he found the diamond-like gems on the ends of it hypnotic. He could smell the caramel from last night's dessert on Scarlett and that made his heart grow while his stomach grumbled. She always smelled good and the smell was always different. Most of the time she smelled like a certain flower while other times she smelled like milk and honey. She must put something in her hair everyday to make it smell like that. That, or it's just her natural scent.

"I wonder what I smell like...I hope it's not bad..." He murmured to himself. He looked down at his arm and then lifted his shirt to smell his chest.

"Nope...I just smell like cologne. I guess that's a good thing. Why am I saying this out loud. She could hear me." He leaned his face to look at her and saw that she was still fast asleep. Her eyelashes kissed the very top of her cheeks and her hair laid over her shoulder. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was eight o'clock in the morning. Damn, that meant they had to get up and get ready for the day. Breakfast was at nine and then the meetings would start at ten from where they left off yesterday. So he had to get her up so she could get ready. He nudged her gently and quietly whispered in her ear, "Scarlett...Hey...Wake up dudette..."

"Huh...?" She stirred and opened her eyes to see bright blue ones staring at her. Her confused look turned into a happy one as she rubbed the sand out of her eyes.

"Good morning."

"Good morning...What time is it?" She asked in a daze. He told her it was nine and she nodded her head in understanding. She then slowly rose her body out of the bed and stretched on the side of it. "I guess I better get in the shower then huh?"

"I don't know you look fine to me," replied Alfred. She gave him a look and waved her hand at him in disbelief. She slowly walked over to the bathroom, turned on the sink, and splashed some water over her face. She always needed to take a shower each day to become fully awake. If she didn't, she would feel like crap the whole day. That's why during war she always throws a bucket of water over her face. If she doesn't have water then she pretends to cry so her eyes will tear up.

"Are you taking a shower America?" She asked from the bathroom as she checked herself in the mirror. He nodded and started doing push-ups. They were a part of his daily morning routine.

"Hell yeah I am because I feel gross."

"Alright, I'll be quick," She told him. And she was. It only took her ten minutes to take the shower. She managed to shampoo and condition her hair in that time and now she smelled extra wonderful! The two countries switched as soon as she got out and his shower took about five minutes. He didn't have nearly as much hair as her so he didn't have that burden many girls had. But, while he was washing himself, she performed the spell that made her hair become dry and Alfred was shocked to see her once he got out of the bathroom.

"What the hell!? How did you get your hair dry so fast!?"

"It's a secret," she told him with a cheeky expression on her face.

"Oh come on. I tell you all my secrets!"

'No you don't. You haven't told me about your mom yet...' She thought to herself silently. Nonetheless, she was feeling generous today and decided to tell him. She walked over to her drawer and dug inside before taking out that special wand she's had in her possession for years. Alfred's eyes went wide at it in wonder.

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you if you promise me that you'll never tell anybody else."

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Dude," He said with a bored countenance.

"Do it!" She screamed.

"Okay! Gah!" He yelled back as they wrapped their pinkies together and shook their hands up and down. She smiled, seeing that she got her way again, and waved the wand around. "Alright. Do you remember when we were younger and Britain would read us these stories about magical creatures and all that shit? I think one of them was called Magic Mint Bunny or something..."

He nodded and gasped. "So that's what he meant last night. He said he was talking to a flying mint bunny but I thought he was just crazy. You know, that all that tea had gotten to his head. But yeah, I remember now. He used to tell us that magic was real every single day. I guess he just wanted us to think the world was happier than it actually was or some deep shit like that..." He said in thought. Scarlett grinned and waved the wand again. "Yep, but magic _is_ real! You see, I don't know about you, but he used to attempt to teach me magic every time he visited me by reading spells from his book and chanting them. I was never able to do magic in front of him but I always practiced when he was away and one day I just got it. Like one day...I tried to pick up a piece of candy from the top of the cabinet magically since I couldn't reach and I actually did it! Isn't that awesome!?"

"Well yeah but...Can you show me something now?" He asked, almost afraid to ask. She nodded and twirled her wand in a circular motion. She chanted some ridiculous saying and the chandelier above them started rotating around, it getting faster with every second that passed by.

"Whoa! That's freakin' amazing dude! I wish I could do that! So is that how you dried your hair so fast?"

She nodded.

"Yep. I used a wind spell on my hair and it dries it completely for me. It comes in handy when I'm trying to get ready while also being in a rush. And you could learn how to do it too. It would just take some time and patience. Though, I can't do strong spells like lift up something heavy or summon something. I bet Britain can since he's really into that kind of stuff. But again! You can't tell anybody about this! This is our little secret right?" She turned her hand over her mouth like she was locking a key and then threw her hand behind her shoulder. He nodded and duplicated her movements perfectly.

"Good! Now let's go get some breakfast! I think I put on the schedule that we're having French toast, fruit, and grits today."

"Hell yeah! Grits are my favorite. Come on let's go!" He screamed excitedly.

"Well hold on, I still have to get ready and so do you dummy."

He stopped short of the door and groaned. He hated putting on suits but he had to look professional for these meetings. He walked back to his bags and quickly put on his usual blue suit and red tie. Scarlett, on the other hand, put on a daisy colored dress with white heels. And by daisy, the dress was white with gold trimming. She's probably worn this dress before but she didn't care. As for her hair, she kept it down again because it looked pretty that way. No sense in fixing something that isn't broken.

"Okay let's go!" She said. The two ran down the stairs and started to eat breakfast. Everyone else joined them shortly after and the day had officially begun. Russia was one of the last ones to arrive and he looked very tired. He kept dozing off and rubbing his eyes.

"Russia, are you okay? Did you get enough sleep?" Scarlett asked in concern.

"No...not really..."

"Why?" America chimed in. Russia opened his mouth but closed it when Belarus walked in the room. He then began to visibly shake and everyone knew what happened. She probably kept him up all night and gave him nightmares whenever he did manage to finally fall asleep. Belarus walked slowly, her heels clicking, and locked her eyes with her big brother. Kyrovania noticed her and smiled.

"Good morning Belarus!"

She stopped and stared at him in cold ruthless hatred it seemed like. She didn't say anything. She just stood there. A full minute passed before she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"English is not my first language...but I am more than proficient to say these next two words. KILL YOURSELF," She said in her Belarusian accent. Michael just chuckled and took another bite of his grits.

"Wish I could but I would just wake up again. Nice joke though."

She blinked in irritation. She was clearly unamused. Russia shook even more and Scarlett had to put her hand on his arm to keep him from rocking the whole damn table.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the mouth of ten Americas put together?" She asked him with that same glare. Alfred looked up with a mouth full of food, almost offended by her comment.

"Nope, you're the first. You gonna eat breakfast now? Your shit's getting cold," the boy responded slyly. Natalya growled with her mouth closed and sat down to her brother who had calmed down from Scarlett's kind words to him.

"I like cold," She replied smartly. After that whole episode with Belarus and Kyrovania, nothing else exciting or interesting happened during breakfast. Everyone ate slowly so the meetings would be shortened and then moved to the meeting room at the time of ten-thirty. America was up since the meeting ended with him and it was time for everyone to ask questions if they had any. They didn't...so the next person was Australia, who talked about kangaroos and shit, and then China who talked about how all of the countries were treating him like crap and that's why the Boxer Rebellion happened. With that, that prompted Britain to get mad again, France to get mad at Britain, and Italy to start crying because he didn't like it when people fought with one another. Scarlett would have stopped all the nonsense herself but Germany actually did it for her.

"Would you all just sit down and be quiet already!? This is supposed to be a peaceful meeting for all of us! If you can't be civilized then you should just leave right now and never come back because apparently you can't grow up and act like adults!" He screamed loudly in his deep tone of voice that Scarlett found oddly sexy. He then sat down after straightening his tie and let out a sigh. Scarlett saw that France was just about to say something like, "What would you know about being peaceful," and she gave him a glare that could destroy any person's pride in an instant. Unfortunately for France, he saw that glare and kept his mouth shut.

"Thank you Ludwig. I couldn't have said it better myself," Britannia said to him with a kind smile that made even the blonde country smile some. "Now, it's almost noon so we're going to take a ten minute recess so you guys can go to the bathroom. Meeting dismissed for now," She announced, banging a gavel on the table lightly. She then stood up and began reading over her notes that she had taken over the past hour and a half. She got through the first page before someone walked up to her. She was expecting America but it was Germany in his tall strong stature. She inaudibly gasped and stood up.

"Ludwig, can I help you?" She asked sweetly. He looked at the ground and shook his head.

"No...I've...just been thinking..."

"Thinking? So that's why you haven't talked much for the past two days," She reminded him with a look. He blushed a little and looked away from her again.

"Oh...You noticed?"

"Of course I did. I'm very observant remember?" She put her hands on her hips and smirked. He cleared his throat and closed his bright blue eyes. "Ja...I remember. But...I've been thinking...about what you said I mean..."

He was mumbling and talking so quietly that she had to lean in just to hear him.

"...back when we signed that armistice..."

"Oh. When I said that you and I could still trade with each other?" She asked in confusion. He nodded and sat down in the seat next to her. Following his lead, she sat down as well and the conversation continued. "I want to become good friends with you Britannia. Not just because you have a great economy, but because I know you won't judge me for who I was. That's all I ever feel like people do anymore; judge me. They judge me for what happened during the war even though I didn't start it. It's not fair...but that day you told me it wasn't my fault and that's the first time I had ever heard that from someone other than my brother, Prussia. It made me see you in a new light. Being Britain's little girl, I admittedly thought you were just like him so I treated you in a horrible way in battle. If I had known who you really were then I might not have been so tough and aggressive towards you..." He told her with guilt written all over his face. Scarlett's mind flashed back to when he had shot at her and tackled her that one day. She remembered how heavy he felt above her...

"Ludwig it's okay. It was war and we were all on edge. You don't have to feel guilty about it..." She told him.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. Every other country here would just criticize or insult me for what I did. That's why I hate them...but...I don't want any of them to know that. I want to improve my relations with everyone and I think a great start would be with you."

His voice was unusually quiet and she could feel the anxiety he was feeling right now. He was afraid of being rejected by her. And she guessed she was his last hope to help him get back on his feet. She brushed her hand through her hair and looked at him in a serious way.

"I will but you have to promise me two things," she said. He nodded and scooted closer to her.

"Of course! I'll do anything."

"Promise me you'll never talk about me behind my back," She said while staring at him right in the eye. His eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected her to say that. The request was so...simple...yet her face told him that she was completely serious about it. Looking into her eyes, her pupils were shaking somewhat and that moment when she screamed at everyone during the treaty of Versailles flashed in his mind. It all made sense now. She was still upset about that.

"I would never think of doing such a thing. I promise I'll never talk about you behind your back Scarlett," He told her, using her human name this time. Her expression softened and a bright smile appeared on her face. He thought he saw her eyes water a bit but when he looked again they were dry.

"Thank you Ludwig...So the second promise I want you to make is..."

She paused. She then stood up and pinched his fine reddened cheeks.

"...to be happy for the rest of meeting!" She said before running away from him while giggling. He was stunned for a second before he found his lips turning upward into a smile. He couldn't even believe it. He hadn't smiled for so long...And all it took Scarlett was to pinch his cheeks and run away. He chuckled softly and rubbed his cheeks as he stood up from the chair. Prussia walked over to him and was just about to speak until he saw Germany smiling.

"West...you're smiling?"

"Ja."

"Why?"

"Britannia," was all he said. Prussia nodded and grinned. "That girl, I swear. She always find a way to make people feel better about themselves. She's kind of like the stuff animal a kid sleeps with. She comforts you as much as she can. Does that make sense?"

"Ja, it does," replied Germany.

On her side of the room, Scarlett was still giggling as she kept glancing behind her shoulder. She thought Germany would follow her but he didn't. He just stayed in his chair and smiled at her while rolling his eyes. She slowed down a bit after getting halfway across the room and stopped completely when she hit something sturdy. She turned her head and then tilted it up so see a young man staring at her with bright green eyes. His hair was fiery red and his face was filled with faint freckles that complimented his whole look. He also had a small cigar hanging out of his mouth.

"You know, this castle is pretty neat lassie. The butlers give me a cigar whenever I want one," The man said, taking the cigar out of his mouth.

"Yeah Britain told me you like cigars so I had my men buy some for you...Um...should I call you uncle Scotland or what?" She asked in clear bewilderment. He looked at her funny and shook her head. "No no, you can call me Scotti or you can refer to me by my real name, Allistor. My apologies for not meeting you sooner than this meeting. I would've gotten to know you better but Arthur and I aren't exactly the best of brothers. I mean, that huddy doesn't even know the difference between a fag and a pepperoni stick," He joked, meaning his cigar, "all that bastard does is get drunk and sail the seas like some rebellious pirate. Jeez...I'm sorry I was ranting wasn't I? Like I said, we don't really like each other."

Scarlett laughed.

"I can tell Scotti. Hehe, that's so weird to say!" She laughed, holding her mouth. Scotland smiled and pointed his thumb behind him.

"Yeah Ireland and Wales came up with that name a few years back. They're somewhere around here but I can't seem to find them. Fucking knobs...Oh well, I just wanted to say 'hello' to you.I hope you and I can get to know each other more since England kept you all to himself all these years."

"Yeah I'd like that. Oh shit, Britain's coming this way," She warned. Scotland's eyes widened as he turned to look behind him. Britain was stomping over to them with a glare in his eyes and his hands tightened into fists. Scotland snorted and rolled up his sleeves as Scarlett looked like a lost puppy in the middle of all this. Britain pointed a finger at his older brother and growled. "What the hell are you doing talking to her!? You'll corrupt her mind with your drunken fantasies!"

"You're the one to talk you fucking piece of shite! You drink all the damn time and get drunk as early as noon! Instead of that, why don't you go wank yourself until you die from dehydration!" He screamed in his typical Scottish accent. Scarlett knew she was supposed to stop this fighting, but the fact that Scotland said the word "shit" in a way that rhymed with the word "light" made her hold her stomach and laugh. This lasted for a minute before she wiped a tear from her eye and told everyone that the meetings were resuming now. Luckily, Britain and Scotland were able to get away from each other and everything was normal now.

"Alright guys, let's see who's up next to speak...Prussia! Would you like to present today?" She asked the white-haired country. His red eyes brightened at the sound of his name and he nodded. He stood up and walked past France who was glaring at him the whole way. Prussia decided to bring a small propped up frame of picture slides for his speaking time. He cleared his throat and clicked to the first picture. It was a boy holding a small tin can in his tiny little hands. His face had dirt on it and his hair was all greasy. His clothes looked like they had been burned and then stitched up again.

"This is a boy gone hungry in Berlin, Germany. He has gone hungry because our currency has decreased so much in value that people in that city have started to steal and rob other people. One man robbed this kid's parents and then shot them to death right in front him, leaving him as an orphan. I want you to really look at him. Don't just look away because it makes you uncomfortable. Look at the picture. That kid's name is Carlin and he is probably standing out in the street and asking for food right now. Who knows? He might even die today from hunger...I'll let you all know when that happens," He said grimly. Every country was connected with their people so if one of them died then they knew about it and sometimes even felt it.

"...On to the second picture," He clicked his slide to the next photo and a burning family-owned shop appeared in front of everyone. "As I said in the last picture, people have started to rob others just for food and have even gone to extreme violence just to get their daily calorie count for the day. This is a family business shop that was robbed and then set on fire. Not too many things are more terrifying than seeing your life's work destroyed in the blink of an eye huh? Luckily, the family wasn't there when that happened. However, they are now beggars on the street so you tell me which would have been the better option," Prussia said. Everyone stayed quiet and continued to stare at his pictures as he flipped to the third and final one. This one wasn't new per say, but it did have some extra effects. It was the first two photos side by side on one side of the picture and then two new pictures put together on the other. The two new pictures were from London and New York City. They were happy pictures of excited people in the streets; all of them with smiles on their faces. Prussia wasn't glaring at his final picture but you could tell he didn't like talking about it.

"So here we have people celebrating a parade in New York City. I asked America for a picture of this so thank you Alfred. The other one is a picture of people in London. They look like they're just having the greatest time of their damn lives right? Well...you see the difference between those two photos and my first two photos? It's not hard to see. Actually, the difference is staggering. You know why this is? It's because Germany and I are having to pay every single allied country from the war at the same time. We've also been put under certain restrictions so we can't do anything about it. Guys, you can't expect me and West to just come up with the money and pay you all at once. You have to help come up with a better paying plan than this because if not we might not make it to the next world meeting," He told everyone with a frown. Scarlett closed her eyes and looked down. Currently, the two brothers were paying her a few thousand dollars every month. They had to pay for the cost of war, but honestly, her economy was booming. Did she really need the money now? All she was doing with it was putting it in the federal reserve for a rainy day. She glanced at America and guessed he was doing the same as well. Although he spent a little bit more money than she did so maybe he did need the money.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me or anything. I just need some of you to help us out here. Any way possible would be good for me."

"Umm...How about you just pay us the fucking money?" Britain and France said in unison. Prussia glared at them with his piercing red eyes and they slid down in their seats a couple of inches.

Now really wasn't the time for their asshole comments.

But leave it up to Britannia to be all nice and shit. She stood up from her seat and brushed her hand through her hair like she always did every few minutes or so.

"I will postpone your payment to me until you get back on your feet. If that helps I mean..." She said to Prussia. Gilbert's eyes widened and he gave her a look that made her smile. "Yes, thank you so much Britannia. West and I are very grateful for what you just did. Your kindness will be rewarded some day."

Oh man, Prussia's going deep with his words today.

America also stood up next to Scarlett and held his arms behind his head like he wasn't even at a world meeting. "Yeah I can do that too for a few months. I also need to speak to you guys after the meeting because I have a plan!"

"Why on earth can't you tell us!?" Britain barked. America gave him the middle finger and grinned. "It's a secret you asshat."

"Okay I'm going to stop this before it gets ugly. Prussia, speak to Alfred when the meeting is adjourned and he will give you the details of his plan. I'm well aware of it so there's no need to talk to me about it. And thank you for your presentation. I'm glad most of you are bringing up important issues that involve all of us during this meeting. My first meeting was all about Europe so I thought I would hate them forever but I kind of like spending time with you guys and talking about stuff that matters to all of us. I'm so glad that you like the castle as well. It's pretty futuristic isn't it? I designed it myself. Not the outside of it, but the inside is all me. Ugh look at me! I get off one subject and start another one that doesn't have anything to do with the conversation. My bad! Next up to speak is..." She looked down and started to flip through names. The countries at the table smiled at each other because they loved her enthusiastic attitude during all of this. They also loved the fact that she was like a clone of a certain American country, just with female parts and less annoying. She was also beautiful so of course all the male countries loved her; or loved looking at her rather. That's another story for another day...

"Alright, the next person to speak is Kyrovania!"

Kyrovania blinked in surprise and he looked at her.

"Do you want to present today Michael?"

"Uhh...not really..." he mumbled and then laughed. Scarlett smiled and shrugged, drawing another name.

"Belarus?"

"Nyet! I must not leave big brother's side! I must hold his arm until the end of the time so that he will marry me and then have great Russian babies with me. I will bear each of them with love and care and then everyone will know that I was the one who took Russia inside me. Da! That's what's going to happen! But I have to stay in my seat and hold his arm or it won't. And if it doesn't I'll have to kill the Earth's entire population to satisfy my need for revenge! So no I do not wish to present at the moment," Belarus divulged, her voice going soft at some points and really loud at others. Russia was shaking the whole time and he was gripping something under the table so tightly that something creaked. It was probably his metal pipe of pain or some dumb shit like that.

"Oooooookkkkkkayyyyy Belarus won't be presenting...I guess we'll just move on to the next person. We have three hours left of meetings so let's get this done quick so we can all have some fun!"

It's more than apparent to know what happened for the next few hours. Again, she drew a name and someone presented their issue or policy. Nothing new came up after Belarus's umm...frightening honesty. No one fought with each other and a lot of the countries fell asleep because it had gotten so boring. It was quiet in the meeting room and Scarlett preferred the peace a lot more than the loudness some people made when fighting; Cough! Cough! Britain! Cough! Cough! France! She was even surprised that she didn't feel at all sleepy during the last three hours of presentations. Alfred, however, was another story. He brought a pillow with him from their room and slept through most of it. She tried to poke him to wake him up but he never did until the last twenty minutes.

"What did I miss?" He asked her with some drool struck on the corner of his lip. Scarlett rolled her eyes and wiped it away with her gloved fingers.

"A shit ton. Have a nice rest?"

"Hell yeah." He grinned. She shook her head with a smile and handed him a few papers. He looked at her like he had no idea what they were and she calmly whispered to him that they were notes that she had taken for him. His soft lips turned into another smile as he rose his hand to initiate their personal handshake. She looked around and shook her head.

"Alfred not now."

"Yes."

"No.

"Yes."

"Alfred no, I'm serious."

"Dudette, I'm gonna hold my hand like this until you start our kickass handshake," He told her, not backing down. Why did she think she could ever convince him to not do something he wanted to do? If America wanted it, he got it. Looking around again, she quickly swung her hand silently across his and then back so that the back of their hands slapped each other. They then balled their hands up and hit up and down before pressing their knuckles together like a punch. She and he then brought their hand back, opening it up, and then grabbed each other so that they were holding hands now. This was the part Scarlett was always embarrassed to do. Alfred just thought it was funny...They would wrap their fingers around each other's hand and then swing it up and down three times like a guy would if they were...touching themselves...and then they would let it go in the air which meant the "release". Does it really need anymore explaining than that!? The last part of the handshake was the shoulder bump in which, if they were standing, they would jump up and bump each other's shoulders like the men on a football team would. You can really tell these two are best friends...

"I love doing that," He laughed quietly. She giggled and swatted his hand away from her own.

"Me too, but you're just lucky nobody saw us do that. It's so embarrassing!" She exclaimed.

"Pfft! Whatever. You're such a girl Scarlett."

"Well yeah..." she replied with another laugh.

"And that concludes my presentation. Also, I don't feel like taking any questions so I'm done," Hungary said to everyone as she returned to her seat. Scarlett let out a sigh of relief as she stood up from her chair. She always carried that cheerful smile when she talked to everyone.

"Alrighty then! That concludes day two of our world conference! Meeting adjourned!" She pounded the gavel on the table and then turned back to America. "You want to help me pick out what we're having for dinner tonight? You're like really good with food Alfie!"

He smiled.

"Sure thing dude! I fucking love food!"

She giggled and turned to Italy who was chatting with his brother Romano.

"Hey Italy, do you want to come with me and America to pick out the food choices for tonight's dinner? I hear you're the best cook in Europe besides France. But...I don't trust him with my food since he'll probably put something in it to make me sleepy...Nevermind! Do you want to come with us?" She asked the brown-haired teen. Italy nodded happily and followed them to the kitchen while Romano crossed his arms and glared around. He hated most of the people here and there weren't that many female countries around. He smirked at the fact that some of these countries would either have to do it with their own citizens or turn gay just to get some. But not him! He was gonna get some pussy one of these days! And this world conference just happened to give him that opportunity. He looked around and tried to spot a girl but the only one left in the room was Belarus and she was crazier than a damn serial killer! His eyes cut to the right and saw Kyrovania putting away all of his stuff for the day. He hadn't talked to him yet so he didn't know if he was a slimy bastard or not like the rest of the countries here. It couldn't hurt to at least find out if he was.

"Hey you."

Michael looked up, his eyes creating a gleam from the chandelier light up above.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?" Romano asked in a more demanding tone than anything else.

"Kyrovania...but I don't care if you call me Michael either. What's yours?"

"Romano. I'm Italy's older brother. So you're new around here huh? Where's your country?" He asked. He hadn't looked at a world map in ages. Michael replied, "I'm bordered with Poland, Ukraine, Romania, and Belarus."

Romano gasped and cursed out loud.

"Shit! Really!? You have it bad!"

"How so?" Kyrovania asked the Italian.

"Well Poland is a cross dresser, Romania is a freaking vampire, Ukraine has the boobs the size of watermelons that could crush and kill you at any minute, and Belarus is just plain deranged! Then again, I'm not much better off. Me and my brother border Switzerland who will pump your ass full of lead, Austria who is a piano-playing asshole, and France who likes to touch and rub any body part he can get to...Fuck I need to relocate...What were we talking about earlier?"

Michael rose an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. "Uhh you were introducing yourself to me..."

"Oh yeah! To be honest, I came over here to see if you were a jerk bastard or not and it doesn't look like you are so I'm gonna explain to you how everything works around here. But not right now. That would take forever. Right now, I'm on a mission to find a female country and get in bed with them. And if you help me then I'll help you. Deal?" Romano offered. Michael gave a little laugh and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess, but I'm not really looking for a girl to date right now. I'm still trying to find more friends!"

"Oh come on, don't tell you me you don't like any of the hot countries here."

The teenage boy looked at the ceiling in thought and Belarus, again, managed to catch his eye. Romano tilted his head and the looked over his shoulder before his mouth fell open.

"Belarus? You like Belarus!? Are you nuts!?"

"No! No! I don't like her! At least not yet anyway...I just want to be friends with her because she seems nice when she doesn't act that way with her brother. Dude I don't even know her name and it's killing me. Every single time I ask she threatens to kill me with one of her knives. Hehe, I think it's kind of funny when she does that but she could at least give me her real name! I gave her mind but she just shrugged it off. Whatever I'll find some way to deal with her later. Now what were we gonna do?" He questioned. Romano gave a small smile and pointed at the living room where everyone had gone into. "We're gonna go in there and we're going to find me a girl. Let's see...I don't think I could do it with Ukraine because I don't do those size of boobs. Hungary is pretty sexy but I heard Prussia likes her so I'd rather not get in the middle of that. Belgium is Britain's girl for some reason...and Scarlett's busy hanging out with America and Italy in the kitchen so she's a no-go. Damn, not many options...That leaves me with...oh shit...mostly Asian girls."

"Have you ever done it with an Asian girl?" Michael asked with a smirk. Romano shook his head.

"No, but I've always wondered..." He moved his hands in the shape of a box, "what they got down there. Asian girls are usually hairless so this might be way better than I expected! Alright Kyrovania! You go on the far side of the room and I'll go on this side of the room and see what I can find! Let's get me laid tonight!" He yelled in exhilaration. Michael raised his fist and gave a fake "woo hoo" before they entered the living room and started _**Operation Snatch.**_

In a nutshell, the guys spent two and a half hours talking to all of the female countries that were there. Michael gained some new friends while Romano got his face slapped by one of them, Seychelles. But she was technically from Africa and he was looking for an Asian girl so it was alright. Human girls were much easier to get with for Romano. He had enough charm to get any girl he wanted. But here, it was somehow harder. After that much time wasted he just decided to wait until dinner to continue his mission. Kyrovania didn't care either way. He was just along for the ride.

"Okay everyone! Time for dinner!" Scarlett declared as she walked out of the kitchen. "The dining room is filled with food so let's get to eating!"

She took the lead and entered the dining room with everyone following her. It kind of made her feel proud to be the one leading the crowd here. She didn't know why, it just felt good. She sat down at her seat and her gang of friends sat with her. Tonight they were having duck as the main course. Some of the other dishes include chicken salad, potato soup, cheese and fruit, pasta, and cheesecake as dessert. Now don't you wish you were at this dinner table right now!?

"...And that's how I managed to build the Statue of Liberty," said America proudly.

"Wow! I cannot believe your people were so gracious enough to donate that much money like that," Russia commented with thoughtful insight. Alfred grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"I know right. I love them so much and they love me too. That's why I don't care if one of the countries here hates me because I know my people will always love me no matter what. Hey Michael what time is it? I have something in my eye and can't see well right now," America said, rubbing an eyelash out of his eye. Michael turned around at the clock and told the group that it was almost nine-thirty. Japan quietly excused himself to go to bed again and Russia did as well. "I would like for you to stay here while I get some rest today little sister. You're clawing at my door is very distracting and it makes me want to kill myself every single day. Goodnight everyone," He said as if he were just playing. Belarus did as she was told and relaxed. Her shoulders went from their up position to down and the expression on her face softened. Scarlett leaned on her palm and picked at her cake.

"So Belarus, when did you start liking Russia the way you do?"

Belarus's eyes brightened.

"Ever since we were little kids. I did not have any friends, just my siblings. When I felt alone they were there for me. He also gave me this blue bow that I wear every single day. It makes me think of him...Though, I have a feeling he doesn't feel the same way about me..." She murmured.

"You don't say?"

"Da, it is true. I can sense some of his negativity towards me every time he shakes in fear...but he should be scared for not loving me!" She screamed, her fist hitting the table. Scarlett smiled and looked down at her dessert while the guys stared at the Belarusian with wide eyes.

"Why don't you find someone else?" Michael asked. He was taking a risk by saying that but she didn't seem to remember to be rude and mean to him this time.

"There is no one else. Just big brother. I want kids someday and he is the only boy that could possibly love me."

"I don't think that's true," Michael mumbled. She looked at him like she heard him and then stood up from the table. She bowed slightly like a maid would and flicked her platinum blonde hair behind her back. "Yes well, I best be going. I need more beauty sleep so I can look extra presentable to big brother tomorrow. I plan on wearing a dress for the last day. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight," they all said back to her. She left the room and the only people left were Scarlett and her best two guy friends. She didn't feel tired or anything but an important thought brought itself inside her mind. She acted like she was tired and told the two guys she was going to bed. She knew Alfred would go along with her if she said that and he did. Kyrovania just shrugged at them and went to the pool while they went back to their rooms. It was quiet until Alfred said something.

"So you feeling tired again from the meetings huh?" He asked casually. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Actually...I'm not that tired."

He rose one of his eyebrows and walked closer to her.

"Huh? But...why did you say you wanted to go to bed then?" He asked with his cheeks turning slightly red. She rubbed her arm and didn't make eye contact with him. "Because I needed to talk to you about something...something personal."

"Oh," He murmured as he sat on the bed. She sat next to him and took a deep breath.

"Okay before I ask you this you have to promise not to get mad at me."

He gave a small laugh and looked at her weird.

"There aren't many things I can get mad about Scarlett, especially when it's you asking the question...so yeah, I promise I won't get mad. Is it that important?"

She fidgeted in place.

"I think it is...I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time actually. Um...Oh god how should I put this?" She asked herself in uncertainty before turning to him. "...Okay. How come you never talk about your mom Alfred?" She asked in a comforting tone. She saw his blue eyes widen and he gripped the bed sheet at his sides. "What do you mean?" He replied with a shaky voice. She sighed and grabbed his hand. "Alfred. You can tell me. We're best friends right?"

He nodded but stayed quiet.

"How come you never talk about your mom, Native America?"

He closed his eyes and his body language suggested that he was out of his comfort zone. That didn't usually happen so Scarlett tried to make it better for him by rubbing his hand with her own.

"I don't like to talk about her...but I guess you deserve to know. Yeah, she's my mom...or at least she was my mom...She disappeared and died when Britain, France, and Spain started settling down in my country. I've never told anyone this but I will always have a small amount of hatred for each of them for that. Though, I would never show that to them. I did with Britain during the Revolution but that was a little different. But anyway, my mom was my best friend back when she was alive. She would spend every single day with me and teach me how to do things I still find useful even now. She always told me, 'Alfred, you can be whatever you want to be as long as you want it. However, do not forget about the ones you love around you. You must always protect them and they will do the same in return.' I carry those words with me in my heart wherever I go...which is probably why I'm so interested in superheroes now," He laughed while rubbing the back of his head. "...Mom always knew how to make me happy whenever I felt down too. She would read me old Native American stories and also sing to me. She had a beautiful voice and it was always in that unique language of hers...I don't remember any of it now...I don't even remember the name she had given me in the first place because it's been so long. That's why I just used "Alfred" when quoting her. I kind of...regret not remembering my first language but I guess it really isn't my fault."

"It's not Alfred...What did your mom look like?" Scarlett asked with more interest coming to her. The boy next to her looked at her with brightened eyes and he looked up with a smile.

"Mom was really pretty. She had dark tanned skin and long dark hair that put the night to shame. Her eyes were a bright hazel that always reflected the light of the sun. Everything about her was perfect. She had perfect cheekbones, she was fit and thin, and she always wore these beautifully-made native dresses. She wore them because of her culture and even showed me how she made one. It was exciting. With Matthew, she kind of babied him more than she did me. But that was fine with me. Little Mattie's always been the softie of the family. As for Britain, when mom met him she was so nice I remember. Britain was too and I think they even started to love each other. However...I don't remember what ruined that. It might've been another country like France but they were somehow separated and she became depressed more often than not. I tried to cheer her up but she could feel that the European people were moving her people away from their home. I think that's what really killed her. Her people were starting to either die or integrate into the European society. Umm...The day she died I was with her near the river...She gave me a hug and kissed my forehead suddenly and I had no idea why she did that. She then said she loved me before her hand on my head started to dim away. I remember crying out her name as she slowly disappeared into thin air. Bright golden specks of light replaced her in the air and I ran after them as they started to fly away with the wind. I ran after the golden light until I reached a cliff. That's when I really started crying because all I could do was watch the light fly away into the flat plain of grass below. I'm sorry..." He said as he stopped and took off his glasses. A couple of tears had escaped his eyes and he rubbed them with a small whimper escaping his lips. He wasn't the only one. Scarlett was crying too and that surprised her. She had no idea how emotional she would feel when talking about this with America. She didn't expect to be bawling like she was right now.

"I'm so sorry..." She told him as she gave him a hug. He hugged her back and laid his head on her shoulder. He didn't cry but he did make a sniffle every so often. She rubbed his back as he whispered in her shoulder.

"I miss my mom Scarlett..."

"I know," she replied, still rubbing his back. He sighed and finally pulled away from her after a good ten minutes.

"I'm sorry I never told you about her. I don't talk about her with anybody, not even Britain or Matthew. It's a sore subject for me..."

"I know Alfred and I'm so proud of you for telling me all of that. Do you feel better now that you did?" She asked him with hope in her heart that he did. He smiled a little and nodded. "Definitely. I've been holding those feelings in for a long time...Hey Scarlett?"

"Hmm?" She hummed, tilting her head.

"Can we go to sleep now?"

"Sure Alfie." She gave him another hug before the both of them got under the covers. She turned off the lamp and laid her head down on the pillow. She stared up at the ceiling in thought of the past hour and then felt America's hand lay on top of hers. She glanced at him through the darkness of the room and found that he was fast asleep. She couldn't help but smile and let her right hand fall to her side with his fingers curled around her own. She didn't know about him, but she felt a big weight lift off her shoulders after talking about his mom. She knew it would be intense but she also knew that they would both be better friends after. For a quick second, she thought of him as more of a best friend as she closed her eyes and got some rest for the third and final day of her world conference.

* * *

"Scarlett...Scarlett! Wake up dudette!"

Scarlett jumped up in panic and held her chest when it was just Alfred calling her name. He blinked at her and smiled.

"It's the final day of your meetings so you have to get ready Scarlett. You don't want to be seen as lazy do you?" He asked with a smirk. She smiled and shook her head.

"No I don't. I need to get dressed!" She said in a powerful voice. Alfred grinned and got out of bed. He was already in his suit so that meant he let her sleep a little longer than himself.

"That's the spirit! I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast!" he said happily as he walked to the door. He stopped moving when he opened the door and looked at her fondly. "And...thanks for last night. I've been thinking and I think I probably needed that more than ever. See ya downstairs!" He shut the door behind him and Scarlett felt her heart swell with care. He truly was the most unique guy she had ever known. Getting out of bed, she put on her final dress which consisted of the colors red, white, and blue; her country's colors. The press would be exploring her castle for the first time today so she wanted to appear as the most patriotic girl ever...to herself. That's not the point! She looked damn fine in that dress!

"Oh gosh, am I the last one going to breakfast?" She asked out loud as she walked out into the silent hallway. She made her way to the staircase and then travelled down to the ground floor. When she entered the dining room, she found that everyone was extra cheerful today. She guessed all of them partied at either the pool or on the roof last night. Those two places seemed to be pretty popular.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Britannia!" They said back to her. That sure boosted her confidence! She sat in her place at the table with her head held high and her posture strong. Alfred slid a plate filled with food on a plate and they began eating hungrily. Talking about your feelings really gives you an appetite. Today the chefs were serving the simple eggs and bacon. However, they were the best fucking eggs and bacon on the planet Earth! The bacon was just so crispy while the egg was so white with the yolk staying in its place contently. An hour of chatting and eating passed before Britannia's maids and chefs started to retrieve the countries' plates. That usually took them twenty minutes to do that since there were so many people in the same room. They always got Scarlett's plate last because she told them to.

"Thanks guys! You have been awesome these past three days!" She told them. All they could do was smile and fan their faces with excitement. A country talking to you was like...Jennifer Lawrence spending the day at your house with you. Of course that's in modern terms but you get the point. It was freaking awesome! And if you don't like Jennifer Lawrence then just imagine like...I don't know...Brad Pitt or Shailene Woodley.

"Alright everyone! It's time for the meetings! Now I know you guys hate the actual meetings part of the conference but this is the last day so I know you can all get through it! Let's start by-..." She stopped as her heart pounded hard against her chest. She let out a gasp and leaned on the table. She clutched her chest as her hands shook. What was this feeling? It hurt so bad. Her arms and legs felt week and her vision faded for a second. Britain and America stood up in concern and Alfred steadied her when she almost collapsed to the floor. Kyrovania ran to her other side and held her arm as she tried to catch her breath. She closed her eyes tightly as the pain grew even more and more. Her brain was spinning. She had no idea what was going on until the blackness she saw with her eyes closed disappeared. What replaced it was her boss. He was waving at a crowd full of people after giving a speech on the economy. She could see a clock behind him and saw that it was a few minutes after ten. For some reason, what she was seeing was something that happened a couple of minutes earlier. She watched as President James waved with a smile and stepped down from the podium. That's when everything seemed to stop. Suddenly, without warning, a bullet shot itself from the crowd and hit James in the right side of his skull. Scarlett felt like screaming when she saw a piece of his brain fly out from his head and land on top of the platform he had been standing on. Her people were screaming and running in all directions as her president's body slumped down and fell to the ground, motionless. Secret service agents ran to his aid and shielded his body while other agents picked him up and ran him to his presidential car. That's when the blackness returned. She opened her eyes to see every country staring at her with concern and fear in their eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but she ended up coughing up some blood from her mouth. The action was painful and her throat felt like it was on fire as the brown mahogany table in front of her turned red with her natural substance.

"Oh shit! Scarlett! What's going on!? What's happening!?" America asked her desperately. He said it in a way that told her he knew what she was feeling. And by "what's happening" he meant what disaster was occurring in her country right now. Alfred knew this happened because of only two things. One: a country's leader has been hurt or killed, and two: something horrible has happened to her people in a way that leaves a number of them dead.

"Who is it!? Is it your boss!?" He asked, his face close to hers. She wiped her mouth and nodded her head with tears streaming down her face. Her head started to hurt and it felt like she had the worst migraine of her life. Other countries like Russia and Prussia ran to her and did everything they could to help her but there was nothing they could do. There was nothing anyone could do. Her president was dead and she was feeling the aftermath of it.

"Milady!" Her assistant rushed in without knocking and then gasped when he saw her. She covered up her mouth and answered him, "Yes Susan?" She managed to breathe out.

"President James has been shot in Lionheart Square! They're rushing him to the hospital but they believe he is dead! They don't know for sure though! Milady...I don't know what to do!"

Her assistant started to cry and Scarlett pushed away from everyone gently. She whispered something in Susan's ear and the girl left the room quickly. She took heaving breaths and still held her hand to her heart in pain. She gritted her teeth and turned around. "America and Britain...Take care of everyone while I'm gone..."

Britain's eyes widened and he stepped towards her.

"And where do you think you're going Scarlett!?" He yelled. She walked to the door and leaned on the frame in pain. She glanced over her shoulder and glared.

"First I'm going to see my president...and then I'm going to find the asshole who shot him and KILL him..." She said with hatred and venom embedded in her words.

She then turned and left the room, leaving everyone in the meeting room in shock...

* * *

 **And that is the end of this long ass chapter. I'm serious, this took me forever but it was so important. It explored her country more, revealed personal issues, and showed an important event in Britannia's life. If you think about it, this chapter is about 1/4th of a Hunger Games book lol. It's that long. But I bet you guys who love this story loved this chapter for being so long. I'm not doing a state chapter this time because this took me so long and it's gonna be a bitch re-editing it after I type this. Please review or comment on the chapter and tell me what you thought of it. personally, if I had to critique myself I would say that I added to many small details that don't matter but that's what makes a story good. You can never have too much detail! Especially in a sex scene! But this wasn't a sex scene haha. Whatever! Just review because this chapter definitely deserves it! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you guys next time! P.S. If I looked over an error please tell me because it took me like three hours to proof read this!**


	55. Chapter 37: The Killer

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter of Britannia! I took a long time for this chapter as well but I'm trying to get back on my writing schedule. Of course the reason for my lateness is work since both of my managers had to take their vacations this month and last month so I had school and extra hours to work. But I'm gonna stop blaming my problems on everything else and just say that I got all A's again! I'm definitely in the top 10 in my 2017 class so I'm still working on getting that top 3 spot! I just have to get better on the ACT...but never mind! Thanks so much for reading all the way to this point guys! I have no idea if we are even halfway through the story but we're not even at WW2 yet and that's when the important shit happens! Please review or comment on the chapter and you guys did that! Some were kind of mean while others were awesome constructive criticism! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

Ch. 37: The Killer

 **(Year: 1920)**

Scarlett was fuming so much she couldn't think straight. Her hands and body were shaking with fear and anger mixing together to make a frightening combination. She slammed the front door of her home behind her and the guards at both sides looked at her with widened eyes. They reached out to her but she pulled herself from their grasp.

"Milady! Where are you-"

She held up a hand for them to stop talking and they did as she kept walking. The media outside ran up to her, asking all kinds of questions about how the meeting was going but she was having enough of it. She didn't want to yell at her people so she said nothing and ignored them until they lost interest in her. That, or that they didn't feel like walking long distances with all of the equipment they had with them. The majority of the streets were filled with people for the conference festival; however, she was like a blurred image as she moved from street to street as fast as she could. Looking back, she remembered that president James' schedule had him speaking near the Stock Market in downtown Lionheart. His speech was on the economy so this was the perfect location to give it. Scarlett hadn't even imagined that an assassin would make an attack on her leader. It couldn't have been her own people, she thought. Her country had just won a war, the economy was booming and rising, and there really wasn't a reason to get mad at anything. With that in mind, her primary target was someone foreign. Someone who came over here to use the distraction of the conference to burn a scar in her history books. However, if it really was one of her own, so be it.

She could hear screaming as she got closer and closer to the Stock Market building. People ran past her with scared expressions on their face. Policeman were doing the best they could to handle the situation, but how could they? The whole district was in panic right now. As she ran, Scarlett was looking for a gunman as she was heading towards her fallen leader. At the moment, the secret service was loading him in a car and she rushed to them.

"Whoa! Hold on! This-..." The man stopped yelling at her when he saw who it was. He quietly apologized and she gave him a nod. Scarlett looked away from the man and then at her president. They had laid a sheet over him and she removed it slowly. She felt like throwing up the moment she saw James lying there, his body lifeless on the seat of the car. His hair was out of place but still held the same style it always had. His eyes were wide and his lips were parted slightly in the shock of what just happened. His pupils were dilated and large, almost filling up the irises in his eyes. Droplets of blood were smeared on the sides of his face from the wound above. Her green eyes shifted up slowly and saw the part of his head that had been shot. The skull was fractured to where you could see bits and pieces of the main part of his brain. Her eyes widened as the memory of the shooting flashed in her mind and she turned to look at the stage. Sure enough, a small piece of his brain laid on the stage with blood dripping off the edge of it. She turned back and turned James' heads to the other side. There was no exit wound so the bullet was most likely still stuck in him.

"Turn around," she told the three secret service men that were watching her. They did not question her as they turned around. Scarlett took a deep breath and tightened the glove on her hand. She then dug her fingers inside James' head and gagged when squishy sounds emitted from him. After a couple of seconds she felt something metal and solid and took out an intact bullet. It had not broken into pieces so this would help her analyze it. Scarlett knew her guns and she knew her bullets well. Her and America had always been interested in that kind of thing. Though, she wished he were here to help her identify what kind of bullet it was. He was better than her at this after all. She twisted the bullet in her fingers slowly and narrowed her eyes.

"What type of bullet do you think it came from?" One of the men asked. She stared at the bullet some more and hummed in thought.

"This bullet is 8mm, cylindro-ogival, and it's of the jacketed type. Judging by it, the gun can't be strong at all unless you did manage to hit your target in the head...Let me think...I don't recognize the manufacturer on the headstamp but it says 92...There are fingerprints on the bullet but it's not like we can use that. The striations on the bullet suggest…Hold on, I think I might be able to find a match of the bullet back at the castle. I have a gun and bullet presentation booklet that I've been working on over the years. Until then, I want you guys to take James to the hospital and then contact Jessica and the kids. I want them to think that he tried his best to survive instead of just dying instantly. Do you understand?" She asked them with a serious look. They nodded and got inside the presidential car. Scarlett looked down at James one more time and felt tears threatening to fall.

"I-I...I'm so sorry...I couldn't do anything James…But...I'll catch whoever did this...I promise…" She choked as she brought her fingers down and closed his eyes. She then closed the car door and wiped her face with her gloved hand. The car drove away to the hospital as she walked over to the police commissioner a few yards away from her.

"Commissioner, I need you and your unit to search everywhere for a man...or woman...with a gun. They're still in the city so let's get them before they get away. I want the city blocked off for the time being. Create a perimeter for now and we'll see what happens in the next twenty-four hours. I'll call you when I know anything new."

"Yes milady. As will I," he said back to her before telling his men what their orders were. Scarlett knew they would do their job so she didn't worry. She ran back to the castle as fast as she could and changed the gloves she was wearing since they had blood on them. She then stepped inside the meeting room where all of the countries were still finishing up the conference. Although, most of them were still rattled by what happened to Britannia so not a lot of things were brought up. They all turned their attention to her as soon as she entered the room.

"Alfred I need you to come with me," She said. The blonde nodded and hurried to her. She shut the door behind them and walked quickly to her room.

"What are we doing here Scarlett? And...Are you okay?" He asked her calmly with a concerned tone of voice. She, who was digging through one of her cabinets, stopped and looked at him. He stared at her with a sad frown and her eyes glassed over.

"I'm looking for my book of guns and bullets that I've kept over the years. I need you to help me identify what type of gun this bullet came from if it's documented on the book," she explained, holding up the 8mm bullet. America frowned even more because she was dodging his main question. He came closer to her and put his hand on hers. She stopped but never looked at him.

"I get that...but are you okay?" He asked again. After a few seconds of nothing she shook her head and lowered it like she just wanted to hide herself in the cabinet. Alfred sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Come here…" He told her softly, bringing her in a hug. Scarlett knew she would cry but at least she managed to keep herself quiet when crying into his shoulder. All Alfred could hear was small sniffling and quiet whimpers but he knew she wanted to scream right now.

"I know how you feel Scarlett...You're feeling the same thing I was when Lincoln died...but if you can get through it then you only become stronger by it. Does that make sense?" He asked her. She nodded in his shoulder and continued to cry silently. He rubbed her back and rested his chin on top of hers. He expected her to be like this for a long time but she surprised him when she suddenly stopped crying and lifted her head.

"Thanks Alfie, I needed that. I can't just sit here and cry all day, I have to find this asshole before he escapes."

She continued her search for her book and Alfred blinked. He then found himself smiling at her for some reason. She was so strong and never let anything get to her for a long time. The fact that she could even focus on what she was doing right now at all amazed him. And it wasn't just because she was a girl either. This experience is hard for any country, man or woman. Most countries lock themselves in their homes for days, even weeks, and don't come out until they deem themselves ready. However, countries like Scarlett and himself didn't have time for that. They were a part of the few countries in the world that were major powers. He hadn't thought about that until now...

"Found it..." Scarlett said quietly. Her hands shook noticeably as she turned through the pages quickly. Alfred said nothing as he took her hand and guided them to the next page more gently than before. She gave him a look that said she was thankful for him and she smiled. She handed him the bullet they would be comparing and he looked at it closely. The top was a shiny bronze while the bottom of the bullet was a dark golden color. To him, it looked like it was a 8mm size bullet.

"I'd say it's about 8mm," he told her. She nodded and hummed. "That's what I thought as well. So that can at least narrow it down some judging by that."

He grinned and twisted the bullet in his fingers. "Hell yeah and great minds think alike."

Scarlett glanced at her best friend and he gave her a wink. She smiled a bit and turned the next page in gun book. She knew he was trying to cheer her up and it was working. But, something as serious as this would require America to cheer her up a lot this week. Luckily, she knew he would. He was probably already thinking about how long he would be staying here with her to make sure she was okay.

"Hmm..." He stopped smiling and his face evolved into confusion.

"What?"

"The headstamp. It says the caliber is 92 so I'm thinking the gun is a 1892 edition. So start looking for that based on the year. As for the manufacturer...Ugh..." He rubbed his head and closed his eyes tight in thought. Scarlett stared at him until he shook his head. "It looks familiar but I don't remember. I'm sorry...Also it's kind of smudged..." He mumbled in disappointment. The girl next to him told him that all she needed was the year and flipped to the "1890s" section of her documented album. Once she got there, she started flipping pages like mad again.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nop-..." She gasped and stopped on one of the pages. Her eyes brightened as she looked to the bullet and then back at the page.

"Alfie I think this is the right one."

"Really?" He asked in interest. He leaned in closer to her and looked at the page.

 _ **Name: Modèle 1892 Revolver**_

 _ **Origin: France**_

 _ **Manufacturer: d'armes de Saint-Etienne**_

 _ **Bullet Type and Size: 8mm French Ordinance**_

The page also had a picture of the gun itself and then a picture of the bullet that Scarlett had recorded herself some time ago. The bullets looked identical and the time the gun was produced made sense in this current situation.

"I must've recorded this during the war or something..." Scarlett murmured to the blonde boy next to her. He nodded and gripped the bullet in his fist.

"Looks like it to me. The gun is solely used by the French so do you think France would know something about it? We all kept a record of how many people from our countries were coming to visit Britannia during the conference so he could help us!" He said excitedly. She nodded in agreement and bookmarked the book before closing it. The two left her room and walked back into the meeting room where the meeting had apparently been adjourned. Scarlett handed Alfred the book and then walked over to France. The Frenchman was sitting in his designated seat eating a slice of lemon pie when she reached him.

"Oh Scarlett, are you alright?" He instantly asked with concern written all over his smooth face. She smiled lightly and nodded. "Yes, I'll be okay...but I need your help right now," she told him. Francis, in a word, looked bewildered. Out of all of the countries sitting here why in the world would she ask for his help? She usually stayed away from him because he knew he creeped her out. He did that on purpose most of the time. He thought it was hilarious whenever she gave him that disgusted look every time he made a perverted notion or gesture. He did have to admit though that he was always supportive of his...dirty ways...

"Moi? Why I'm surprised Scarlett. Why do you need me of all countries?"

"My boss was shot and I just recently retrieved the bullet and brought it back here. Alfred and I just found out what kind of gun the bullet came from and the origin of it was France. So, I was hoping you could help us find whoever did this since you kept a record of all the people who came here for the conference celebration. You did take a record of all your people didn't you?" She asked, fearing he would shake his head. However, her doubts were diminished when he threw his hand in the air and nodded, his blonde bangs swaying to the side of him.

"But of course. Approximately 467 of my citizens came here to visit your country and enjoy the celebration. But, most of them were families so I am afraid I might not be able to help you...What kind of gun was it?" He asked after pausing for a few seconds. Scarlett flipped to the bookmarked page of the revolver and France rubbed his chin with a concentrated grunt. "I know this gun very well because I keep one on me. This revolver was very important to my soldiers during the war and a lot of the police in Paris hold these for protection. They do not cost much but generally only soldiers and officers have these revolvers so I would say that that's what we should be looking for."

Scarlett brushed her hair with her fingers as she grabbed a chair and brought it right next to France so she could sit down. America stood over her as she voiced her thoughts. "Alright...so let's look at all the people from your country who were either a soldier in the war or an officer in the police force," she suggested. France nodded but gave her a face.

"We will do that but this could be someone from another country. It's very possible that he stole the gun so do not be surprised if we do not find anyone that matches the description of what we have so far...and that isn't much right now...but enough of being negative! Now let's see...I have the list of citizens in my mind and I'm trying to mentally cross each name out so give me some time."

Scarlett sat there patiently with her hands in her lap while Alfred fidgeted some behind her.

"Okay...if I'm doing my list right...about twenty-four soldiers came along with their families while only four police officers came. If I were you I would start the search with the officers instead of the soldiers."

"Alright let's do that then. I need to call the police commissioner real quick. Hold on..."

She lifted up from the chair and walked over to the phone in the next room. She swirled the right number into the phone and the commissioner picked up after the delay.

"Yes?" The voice called on the other end.

"Commissioner, look for a man or woman of French origin. We believe that they are either a soldier or officer so look out for those people as well. Have you secured the city limit yet?"

"Yes milady. We have all entrances and exits to the city blocked off and are not allowing anyone to leave or enter the city. My guess is that the killer will try to leave so we might be able to capture them if they insist on leaving the city right away. We will search each person who tries to leave and arrest anyone with the murder weapon. Did you ever identify what type of gun the bullet originated from?" he asked. She nodded and told him the name, year, and type of bullet they were looking for. The commissioner sounded stressed and grateful at the same time knowing that they had at least a small lead in this case. Hopefully they would be able to find the right person, because if that happens there's gonna be hell to pay. And it's not going to be from any policeman either. It's going to be from the country of Britannia herself. It's like she said. She was either going to beat the shit out of the person that killed her beloved boss or just kill him in the most painful way possible. Scarlett learned back in Word War One that she was extraordinary good in the art of torture and extracting information. The only problem she had was the lack of equipment. That wouldn't be an issue here so whoever shot President James should be feeling the regret right about now, especially if they are caught by Britannian officials.

"Alright we'll look into it. I will let you know if we find anything."

"Okay thank you commissioner," she said as she ended the call. She looked at the two guys staring at her and she sighed tiredly. She sat down and put her face in his hand. Alfred sat next to her and leaned in for comfort.

"Why is this happening to me…?" She subconsciously asked herself. Alfred looked at her sadly and Francis shifted on his feet uncomfortably. It was silent until Russia decided to enter the room. His violet eyes looked all around the room before settling on a beautiful girl with long blonde hair. He immediately rushed to her and got on one knee. He grabbed Scarlett's hand and Alfred's eyebrows furrowed without him even knowing it.

"Scarlett, are you alright? You have found and killed culprit, da?" He asked with a small smile. The girl, in turn, sniffed and shook her head. Ivan's smile went down a little and he gave her a weird look.

"The killer is still missing? Do I need to go get him?"

Scarlett lifted her face and rose her eyebrows.

"How would you do that Ivan?" She questioned him while Alfred was rolling his eyes in disbelief. Did Russia really think he could just go out and get this person? This killer of Britannia's president? Pshh, he could do it in his sleep. Wait a minute...Why wasn't he doing that now!?

"It is simple. I would go out and get him," said Ivan as he stood up again and turned to the door. Alfred followed his lead and tightened his fists at his sides. Scarlett tilted her head up, confused.

"Alfred? What are you doing?"

He turned to her.

"I'm gonna go get that killer and bring him back here," he replied. Scarlett gave him a hard look and tugged on the tip of his shirt. He blinked with widened eyes and leaned his ear close to her.

"This isn't some competition thing you and Ivan have is it?"

He shook his head and shrugged.

"Nah, nothing like that. You could say...maybe...It's more of a guy thing…" He told her, even though he knew it was for another reason in the back of his mind. He stepped away from her and walked over to Russia who almost grinned at him. "Oh America. You want to come with me? We shall beat shit out of the man together, da?"

"Yeah sure bro, whatever you say," said the blonde. Alfred preferred to work alone on things like this. Having someone else help him took all the fun out of it. Plus, Russia has been acting kind of weird lately and that also made him a little suspicious. He hoped that communist environment of his wasn't getting to his head because you know...CAPITALISM TOTALLY ROCKS!

"Be careful you guys…" Scarlett said to them with gloomy green eyes. Yet, even the sadness couldn't take a hint of beauty out of her gaze. It was unavoidable that both America's and Russia's hearts beated faster for just a second as she looked at them. It wasn't their fault. It would have happened to any guy.

"Don't worry dudette, we'll bring the bastard back. He might not look the same...but we'll bring him back alive."

"Maybe," Russia butted in with an almost diabolical smirk. He reached his large hand inside his thick coat and took out his infamous "Metal Pipe of Pain" while America internally laughed. He didn't need some pipe to do his fighting. All he needed was his two fists. The old 'Thunder' and 'Lightening'!

"Would you two just go already!? You both are giving me a headache!" France screamed out of irritation as he rubbed his temples. The two teens glared at him before leaving out the front door. Scarlett watched them go and stared down at the ground in thought. Near the door, a Belarusian country loomed halfway in the room in an attempt to eavesdrop on the conversation, her blonde platinum hair falling on both sides of her face. She was obsessed with her brother so naturally she would want to know everything he said at all times. Unknowing to her, Kyrovania loomed behind her with his arms crossed.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked her. She glared back at him with icy blue eyes and then turned back to her "ear hustling". Michael didn't know what else to say so he just stayed where he was. He couldn't help but notice the knives sticking out of Belarus's skirt in the back as he stood there. The girl sensed that he was still behind her and rage filled her whole body as she turned to him again.

"What are you doing?"

Her voice was low and mean. He chuckled and and shrugged with his hands out.

"You never told me what you were doing so I have no idea what I'm doing."

Her glare intensed.

"Shut up. For your information, I am just protecting my big brother and watching out for him. It does not concern you you western pig," she told him. He narrowed his eyes and stepped towards her. "Uhh...did you forget that you and I share a border?"

Belarus blushed and looked away from him. She was fuming!

"Go away I do not want to talk to you anymore."

"Did you ever want to talk to me?" He asked. He sure did know how to piss this girl off huh? She thought about it for a moment before shaking her head furiously.

"Nyet! Now go away!"

Michael smiled and pushed past her into the room where Scarlett was. Belarus' eyes went wide and her look of shock increased. She couldn't believe that he had touched her when he walked past her! How dare he! How dare that fucking brute! What she didn't know was that that was the only thing Kyrovania could think of doing. He wasn't just going to walk away from her after she told him to because in his mind that made him look weak in a way. So, he just walked in to make sure Britannia was okay as if he were ignoring everything Belarus was saying.

"Scarlett? How are you-"

Michael stopped when a knife swooped past him and hit the wall. His mouth fell open as looked back at the Belarusian girl and then at Scarlett. Scarlett didn't seem to care about it so he focused on Belarus.

"Did you just throw a knife at me?"

"Mmhmm," Belarus said with a small smile. She walked over to the knife sticking out of the wall and plucked it from the hard, sturdy surface. After putting it away, she crouched next to Scarlett and patted her back.

"It is okay yes? Russia will find whoever did this and will hurt them greatly."

Scarlett looked at her and nodded.

"I know Natalya. Ivan and Alfred together make up to be a pretty deadly combination so I don't expect for them to take long, especially with America there. He knows my country better and is very good in finding people he needs to find. I've actually taught him some things about spying since I happen to be the master," she said with small laugh before her smile faltered again. She tried to make herself feel better but she just couldn't right now. She needed Alfred back next to her because she felt like crying again. Now that she thought about it, there's only been a few people who have ever seen her cry. That would be America, Prussia during the war, Britain when she was kid and during the Revolution, and her late president Speigner back when she found out about the Civil War. That almost made her feel empowered in a way. In the over 300 years she's remembered being here, she's only let 4 people see her cry. That's pretty impressive to say the least! At least it was to her. Again, she was trying to think of anything to make her feel better. She jumped when she felt Belarus nudge her.

"Huh?"

"I said that big brother can do this on his own. America should have stayed here with you. He is more of the softer and comforting type I think."

That made Scarlett laugh a little bit.

"You'd be surprised. America can get pretty serious when he wants to be. Sometimes it's scary. You should've saw him during the war. He was in his element. So was Russia too though. I actually fought with him against Austria and Hungary during the beginning of it," she told Belarus. The girl tilted her head in confusion. "Really? Brother never told me that. I wonder why…"

"Maybe it's because he's scared of you…" Kyrvoania whispered quietly. She turned to him again and got out the same knife she threw at him.

"What the fuck did you say you bastard?"

The black-haired boy smiled and shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That sounds like bullshit to me!" Belarus screamed in a thick accent. So here we have these two fighting again, Scarlett's all sad because of her boss, and nobody knows what the hell France is doing right now since he's been in the room the whole time. And frankly, nobody wants to know probably.

"Why do you carry knives around all the time!?" Michael asked.

"It's to make _idyjoty_ like you suffer!" She yelled, meaning 'idiot' in her own language. He rolled his eyes and they started yelling even more. He may have acted mad on the outside, but on the inside Kyrovania was loving this. This was the most she's spoken to him ever! He didn't know why he wanted her to be his friend so much but he did. As for her, it was all hatred. They continued to fight until the door flew open. Everyone turned their heads to it to see America and Russia standing there. America was holding a man with a pissed off expression on his face while Russia was behind him tapping his pipe in his palm.

"We found the bastard like we said we would!" He said happily.

"Yeah and I'm gonna kill him if you don't," Alfred muttered. Scarlett didn't know what to say until the phone rang. She picked it up while glaring at the suspect and it was the commissioner again.

"Milady! We found the killer! He was found trying to exit the city through the least populated area of Lionheart but we were able to spot him. However...Two teenage boys ran after him and grabbed him before we could. And get this! They even beat him up right in front of us and then dragged him away. We tried to stop them but they said they were countries...Is that true?"

Scarlett rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Yeah that was America and Russia. They went to go find the killer for me and they just showed up at my front door. Listen, I want you to prepare 'The Room' for me at the agency and I'll be there with the suspect. See you in one hour."

She put the phone on the hook and got a good look of the man who killed her boss. He didn't necessarily look French to her and his skin was a light shade of brown. It was true what the commissioner said. Alfred and Ivan definitely kicked his ass for her. One eye was black and swollen. His lip was cut and bruised while there were dark purple spots on his cheeks. His nose also looked kind of crooked so she guessed that one of them broke his nose. She looked up at America and he looked ready to kill the man. His number one rule was to always look out for his friends, especially her of all people. He saw that she was looking at him and his cheeks turned red some. He tightened his grip on the man and the man yelled in pain as he was lifted up.

"S-So...What are we doing with this son of a bitch?"

Scarlett took a deep breath and readjusted the gloves on her hands.

"We...are going to take a little trip to the government agency building. What is your name?" She asked the man as she walked over to him. He looked like he was about to spit in her face, but before he could Alfred punched him across the jaw. The man grunted and he looked at America.

"Answer the fucking question," the blonde told him with glaring blue eyes. Scarlett stood there waiting and looked this guy up and down. His hair was brown and he didn't look like he could be over thirty-five.

"A-Arvio…"

"Arvio?" She asked. He nodded in confirmation.

"...Well Arvio...I hope you're ready...Alfred I want you to come with me," she said in a low tone of voice. Alfred nodded and stood up along with the man. In the background Kyrovania was shaking his head in disbelief while Belarus was grinning like a little school girl. The main reason being that Scarlett had asked America to go with her instead of Russia.

"Does he still have the gun with him?"

"Yep." Alfred took a gun out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her carefully. She was right. It was the Modèle 1892 Revolver. She felt anger rise in her chest just staring at the thing, but decided it would be best if she let out all that anger at the agency.

"Let's go."

She walked to the door, Alfred behind her with the killer in his grip, and stepped outside. There weren't any journalists outside. They must be at the crime scene right now talking to the police or something.

'Oh well. This just shortens our travel time,' Scarlett thought as she took that first step towards the gate. She didn't know what she was going to do with Arvio once it was just her and him. She didn't know whether to show him mercy and get information out of him or to just kill him. She could possibly just do both...Whatever it was, he wasn't going to see the light of day again after this.

Not if she had anything to do about it.

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Now we're not going to linger on this year because we still have here until modern day to go so I won't be like that show Naruto and take ten episodes for a single flashback or fight or whatever lol. I've gotten a lot of reviews since I last updated and that's good! However, remember that constructive criticism is always better than pure flaming. Don't assume anything. If you have a question about the story then just ask me. But please feel free to review or comment as much as you want! Insulting ones will be deleted obviously so don't be an asshole, not saying any of you were except maybe a couple haha. I will finish all the state chapters that need to be made up by the end of this weekend so look out for those sometime. Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you guys next time!**


	56. Chapter 38: Life Goes On

**Hey guys! It is election day! I really hope my candidate wins and I'm watching the results right now but I decided to start this chapter so I could get ahead on my writing schedule. I've been behind but now I think I can get ahead in the next couple of weeks. I can't wait for christmas. I've bought all of my friends gifts and they're getting me a mini fridge haha. Uhh...I'm not going to stay in 1920 like I've said before so we can get this story moving. So remember, they found the killer of Britannia's president and now she is taking him to her government agency. You guys have been doing great with review and comments so keep it up! AND! We have passed the 200 review mark! Hell yeah bitches! And that reviewer is actually a guest going by the name of Ashhh so you're awesome dude! Thanks so much! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 38: Life Goes On

 **(Year: 1920)**

The two countries walked down the street with the killer in America's strong hold. There was no way he could possibly get out of it so he knew he was screwed. Scarlett held a neutral emotion on her face while Alfred was frowning and glaring at the man he was dragging along the concrete. This man had killed the boss of his best friend and all he wanted to do was beat the shit out of him. He was hoping Scarlett would let him do that once they got to the federal government building. The building was on the western coast of Lionheart, just north of Lionheart Castle. It was built only a few years back and was now used for governmental policies and justice. It also happened to be Britannia's info extraction center and that's exactly where she and America were heading.

"P-Please…" The man, Arvio, whined. Alfred gripped his arm tighter and he cried out in pain. He sounded like a fucking wimp and Scarlett felt no sympathy for him.

"You know...this would have never happened if you had just thought about what you were doing before doing it. Don't think you'll get me feeling sorry for you because I don't and I never will." She stopped and turned around to face the man. Alfred stopped as Scarlett continued to talk. "...I never will because you're just a piece of shit who didn't have anything better to do but to kill an innocent man who did nothing to you and who you've never met. That make you feel good? That make your life complete? Well it shouldn't because I'm going to break every single bone in your body until you bleed out and die," she told him right in his face. He flinched noticeably and she pulled her face away from him while the corners of Alfred's mouth turned upwards into a smile. She turned back around and started walking again with a flip of her hair falling from her shoulder and going down her back. Alfred followed closely behind her and looked down when he heard a sound. Arvio was crying and trembling. He rolled his sky blue eyes and kept on going.

The government agency building could be seen in the distance and Scarlett fastened her pace. She was eager to get in there and talk to her advisors about all this. The commissioner was supposed to be there waiting for her so he and she would need to talk about this in depth. The ocean waves rolled up the edge of the cliff on the backside of the building and cars passed by the front of it. It did not take long for them to walk over to the building from the sidewalk. Inside, people walked around in a hurry with papers and files in their hands. The commissioner, who was waiting for her, saw her and got off the wall he was leaning on. She walked over to him and he cleared his throat.

"We've prepared the room for you milady. Will you need some assistance with the suspect or will you do this on your own?" He asked her. She gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"Thanks, but I think Mr. America will be more than enough help."

She nodded at Alfred to follow her and the two walked down a long corridor. The corridor ran so far that they were now by themselves in this claustrophobic inducing space. The colors of the walls were solid white with a multitude of brown oak doors on each side. At the end of the hallway, however, was a large metal door. Scarlett was mentally bracing herself for the smell of blood and death while the two men behind her had no idea what was inside the room. She stopped right in front of it and took out a special key for unlocking it. The door opened with a cringing creak and revealed a white tiled floor. Was it clean? Well...the entrance of the room was but if you let your eyes linger on you would see that trails of blood increased in volume as you went on. Alfred actually found himself blinking in surprise because he had no idea something this...horrific...existed in such a beautiful country as Britannia. Then again, every country had their own specific flaws. He himself had a ton of them but he was good at hiding them from the rest of the world.

"Mmmm!" The man in Alfred's clutches grumbled loudly as he planted both of his heels in the ground and skidded across the floor slowly. Scarlett gave Alfred a look and he gritted his teeth in irritation. Lowering his head, he whispered something in their prisoner's ear and he grumbled even louder in fear.

"I swear...what a pussy..." The American mumbled to himself as they entered the room. Scarlett let the boys pass her as she closed the door behind them. She did not lock it though since this wouldn't take long. If the prisoner was already crying by the time they got to "the room" then getting info out of him would be a piece of cake. Walking a little deeper into the room, they came up to a long metal table and a chair drilled to the tiled ground. The chair had armrests on both sides of it and leather straps attached to them.

"Sit him down in the chair and strap him in," she instructed as she walked over to the metal table. She took off her formal gloves and slipped on the ones laid for her on the table. The grip was stronger than anything else and it stuck to her skin like it was meant to be worn by her. It was so thin that you could still see the faint fingerprints of her fingers through the dark material. Behind her, America strapped Arvio into the chair with no mercy crossing his mind. He tied those straps on the man's wrists as hard as he could and the man grunted in discomfort. When he was done, Alfred stood up straight and walked over to Scarlett.

"So what do you plan on asking him?" He asked her.

"I'm not really sure yet, but I do know that I will find out where he is from and how he got that gun. I'll think of more questions as I go on. D-Don't think bad of me when you see what's about to happen..." She said quietly to him. His blue eyes went big for a second before he gave her a small smile. "I would never think bad of you Scarlett. Just do your thing and let me know whenever you need help."

"Thank you Alfred, you're a great help. Now...to start off..." Her voice trailed off as she put on a pair of brass knuckles. The boy next to her backed up a step on instinct since he knew the strength of Britannia. However, with brass knuckles in hand her punch could probably kill a fucking elephant. But she would never do that, elephants are awesome. He peered back at their prisoner and snorted.

'He's in for a rough day...if he even makes it through the day that is,' he thought to himself. He put his hands in his pockets and Scarlett grinded her fists together. She did not plan on starting off easy with this man they had captured. She walked back over to him and he looked back at her with fear and hate in his dark eyes. She didn't blink as she leaned over and crossed her arms. "Arvio, I hope you speak English well because I'm not even going to give you the satisfaction of talking in your own language. If you can't understand me then I guess you're fucked. Here's how this is going to go. I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to give me an answer. If you don't...there's a strong possibility that I might kill you with one punch. It just depends on how pissed you make me. Understood?" She asked with a cautioned politeness. The look on his face told her he was still trying to comprehend everything she was saying and the nod of his head made her lean away from him again.

"Good. Here's your first question. Where are you from?"

"France," he told her in a thick accent. She tapped her forehead with her palm and looked over at America who was watching them closely just a few feet away.

"I forgot to tell him one more thing."

"What's that," Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow. Scarlett looked at the man strapped up in the chair and circled around him.

"I forgot to mention that if you lie to me I'll cut off a body part. That first one was a freebee. I'm going to ask you again. WHERE are you from?" She repeated. He stared at her in silence and when she looked back he finally answered her. "Eastern Europe."

"Want to be more specific with that answer?"

"T-Turkey..."

"Thank you. Question number two...Are you a citizen of France?

"Yes...I moved there right before the war..."

"Okay. Where did you get the gun?" She asked him, surprised that she hasn't been forced to punch him yet. "I got it when I joined the military in 1914…"

Scarlett nodded and walked around the room with her arms behind her back.

"And what was your job during the war?"

"A messenger," he whispered back to her. Scarlett smirked and stopped in her place. "So you're used to running huh? Well, nowhere to run now. I'm gonna stop beating around the bush and just flat out ask you why you did this? Why did you think it was best to kill my leader? And who put you up to this?" She got in front of him and stared into his eyes. He didn't say anything. All he did was stare back at her with a frown.

"Why did you kill my leader?"

Again, silence ensued. She raised her brass fist in his face and shook it lightly in front of him.

"If you don't answer me, I'm going to break every single tooth that you have in that lying mouth of yours. And then, I'm going to get that meat cleaver over there on that table and chop off your tiny little balls...so I believe that it would be best if you answered the question Mr. Arvio from Turkey," she threatened him with one of her smiles. Arvio's heart raised as he tried to figure out if she was bluffing or not. He should've known by now that she wasn't. However, one look at that meat cleaver on the table near Alfred and he was talking.

"Nobody, I acted on my own. You want to know why I did this? You and all of the other western countries destroyed the Ottoman empire. That's why."

"Oh really? I don't recall hearing about the dissolution of the Ottoman Empire. Do you America?"

She turned to the teen in the background and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I believe the empire is still going…"

"But it will be divided soon! And it's all because of you two and the rest of western europe! You have no idea what it's like to just see your country about to be separated and ripped apart! It's not fair!"

America rolled his eyes and walked over to the man in the chair.

"Don't make me laugh dude. You don't know who you're talking to," he laughed, "Civil war? Hellooooooooo! You know, you might think you're a hero for killing a superpower's president but your definition of hero is epically wrong bro. You aren't even a villain. You're a piece of shit. And you'll probably be dead in next few weeks or so by execution. That is, if the country beside me doesn't kill you herself today."

"Sound about right," Scarlett chimed in. "I mean, we destroyed the Austria-Hungary empire and created a lot of new countries but you don't see anyone from there bitching about it and becoming suicidal; at least not on the world stage. But...what I'm still wondering is...was that your only motivation for coming here? All because your country lost a war?" She asked. Arvio thought for a second before shaking his head.

"I want to see your countries destroyed. I want to see every single one of you burn in hell for what you did to us. I want every single one of your citizens shackled in chains for their horrific beliefs and ideals. I fucking hate all of you westerners. You all deserve to die! We should have won!"

Scarlett glanced at Alfred and then took a few steps back. She was frankly getting tired from hearing the same thing from this guy over and over again. And honestly, she thought he might be going a little crazy. She tried to think of any other questions she wanted to ask, but concluded that this man was independent in his actions. He was just a crazy bastard who thought he could take down a whole country by killing her president. She was just...done. Done with him and everything he stood for. Scarlett called in a couple of her men and they arrived no sooner than thirty seconds.

"Keep him here until authorities can make arrangements to move him to the prison," she ordered them. They nodded and watched Arvio with widened eyes as the man screamed after the two countries leaving the room. When the door closed, Alfred snorted.

"Damn, you looked pretty badass back there Scarlett. I don't think I've ever seen you so...scary before."

She laughed and looked at him.

"Scary?"

"Well maybe that wasn't the right word. Tough I meant."

"That's better," she commented, "but I think I just let my anger and hatred for him take over for a moment. Like, now that I've let all that out I feel sad again. There's still the funeral and his family. Oh god Alfred, what will James' family think?" She said with almost a whimper escaping her lips. Alfred sighed and put his arm around her. He then put on a smile and nudged her.

"It'll be alright dudette. It always turns out that way. Yeah, for the first few weeks or months it will be hard but you'll come out of this stronger and better informed than ever before. So come on Scarlett, don't get too down about this."

Scarlett looked at him all teary-eyed and gave a smile of her own.

"You're probably right...Hell, you're always right Alfie. I'm going to miss him though. He was a good friend. But I know that my people will never forget him now. He had no regrets in his life as a president and did everything right in my point of view. The only regrets I have are that I wasn't able to protect him and also the fact that I didn't get to use my brass knuckles on that son of a bitch screaming behind us…" She raised her fist and shook them, making Alfred chuckle quietly.

"I love how you can still find a bit of humor after all you've been through today," he said to her with a grin. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, but I'll probably be crying for the next week and a half. Can you stay for that long and make me feel better?"

"Of course I can Scarlett. I already told my boss I would be," he chuckled as they both walked out of the building and back to the castle together…

* * *

 **(Year: 1925)**

Scarlett stared at the vegetables she was cutting and smiled. The soup was boiling next to her on the stove and the fireplace was burning with fiery red sparks flying out of it every so often. It was quiet inside her castle home on this winter day except for the light sounds Leon kept making every time he wanted a piece of what Scarlett was cooking.

"No Leon! You can't have any until I'm done buddy so calm down," she scolded the red panda before swiping the cut vegetables into the pot with her sharp knife. She was making a simple stew with the soft playing of music from her radio in the background.

She looked out the window at the cloudy sky and her thoughts quickly showed themselves to her. Five years ago, Arvio was tried and convicted with the punishment being either life in prison or death by electric chair. He took the chair. Scarlett watched his execution and was surprised that she didn't feel anything by it. She honestly hated this man and thought he deserved it. As for where he was from, there wasn't really any tension between her and Turkey. He apologized for it even though none of it was his fault and she accepted it gladly. They didn't need a world war two on their hands like what happened with Serbia and Austria-Hungary. Now thinking back, Scarlett was glad that she was able to pull through that tough experience. It really did make her think about the possibilities of life. In a way, it's made her more mature. Her people came together as a country and now the general feeling as a whole is positive for the future of the nation. Now, as long as everything goes right, that outlook will stay constant.

 _Knock! Knock!_

Scarlett looked at the door and then at Leon.

"Did you hear that!? There's someone at the door! Who could it be Leon?" She asked playfully and sweetly. The red panda stared at her in confusion as she made her way to the door. She opened it to find America, Lithuania, and Kyrovania standing there. She gasped and then gave them all a hug.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't know you guys would be coming! You should've called!" She said, slapping Alfred in the arm. He laughed and put his hands in his pockets.

"We just wanted to pay you a visit is all. Mine and Kyrovania's ambassadors are here on business so we just got here yesterday."

She nodded and let them in.

"So why are you here Lithuania?" She asked. The brown-haired boy opened his mouth to speak but America cut him off. "Oh he's my assistant. He said he didn't have anything to do and Russia was getting more and more smoldering so I asked him to be my assistant. He's pretty good at it! All I ask is to cook dinner and he sure can cook!"

"Please Mr. America, you're overstating my abilities," Lithuania said with reddened cheeks. Alfred shook his head and gave him a thumbs up. "Hell no, you're the best assistant a person could have! I bet Russia is so lost without you! Haha! Oh! Scarlett, I forgot to show you my new jacket!" Alfred rubbed his hands over the brown bomber jacket he was wearing and smiled. The jacket was a fine brown leather with a dark furred collar at the top. There was a golden star symbol on the side of his chest where his heart was, and a white plane could be seen on the side of his arm. He then grinned and turned around, throwing his thumbs over his head and behind his back to present the giant '50' there.

"Wow! Cool jacket, I love it! It looks really good on you Alfie! What's the '50' on the back for?" She asked.

"For the states! Duh!" He replied simply.

"But you don't have fifty states," she retorted with a giggle. He waved his hand at her and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I will eventually. So anyway, what are you doing?"

He walked over to the counter and sat down at one of the stools. Leon flicked his bushy tail at the American and Alfred scratched him behind the ear.

"I was just making lunch. You guys want some? I made enough for leftovers."

The three countries nodded and she poured them some soup. Of course, she accounted for the three bowls of soup that Alfred would be eating since he eats so much. Then again, a man's gotta eat! She also offered them a place to sleep tonight but they politely declined.

"Well...okay that's fine. So what have you guys been up to lately?" She asked all three of them while they ate. America started first.

"Nothing much. I haven't really been in the spotlight in a while. I'm keeping on the "down low", know what I mean? My people have been favoring isolation more and more lately. It's weird but I'm alright with it. They know a lot of the other countries hate me so they don't want anything to do with them. Also, for some reason they're very afraid of Russia and his communism. They're calling it the "Red Scare". Kind of freaky huh?"

Lithuania sighed and stirred his soup. "I don't blame them. Russia has gotten scary over the years. I don't know what it is but I think his leader has rubbed off on him. It's really scaring the other baltic states and I. Belarus seems fine by it but she's always on board with whatever her brother tells her to do. She would sacrifice her life for him even though she can't die…" He said. Kyrovania leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Yeah I know and that pisses me off. I mean, why does she even do that? She knows he's afraid of her so why does she try so hard to make him love her like that. First, she could do so much better. And second, they're brother and sister so that's not right."

Scarlett smirked and raised her eyebrows.

"Wow Michael, it sounds to me like you're a little jealous of Russia…"

Kyrovania laughed fakely.

"Ha! As if! I'm just saying…" He muttered, eating a spoonful of potatoes. Scarlett gave him a skeptical look but let it go. "Well...I hope Ivan gets better. There's no telling what he's feeling right now with that government controlling him at every turn. He used to be so vibrant and nice but now he just seems fake. At least, that's what it felt like at the last world conference. Alfred, my people are surprisingly open to free trade internationally. I have a feeling it's because Germany sends me a lot of shit for being so nice to him haha. He thinks everyone hates him but I don't believe that. Ludwig is sweet when he's not forced to go to war by his boss," she said with a smile. Alfred choked on his soup and wiped his mouth as the other three countries stared at him in concern.

"Sorry...it went down the wrong pipe...It's not like I hate the dude, but he did kill a lot of my guys and that pisses me off more than anything. I'm not mad at him though because I know it wasn't his fault. I'm trying to help him pay for the war without Britain or France knowing right now so he sends me shit too."

"You talk about him like you like him Britannia," Lithuania suddenly said with a small smile. America glared at his assistant and then looked at Scarlett for her response. She just laughed and threw her hand in the air.

"Oh please, we're just friendly to each other. I don't really like any country right now. It's not that none of them are my type it's just I don't 'feel' like loving somebody just yet. Does that even make sense? Of course it doesn't because I said it! God I'm confusing...Whatever, I'm just saying that when the right time comes I'll start dating. I haven't even had my first kiss yet so I probably shouldn't rush things," she told the boys. Lithuania smiled down at his soup while America took a quiet sigh of relief. He wasn't sure why but it was just on natural instinct. He thought it was anyways.

"E-Enough about me! What about you America? You have a love interest yet?" She asked her best friend sitting across from her. Alfred blushed slightly and looked out the window. He didn't really have anyone in mind but felt like he had to make up some small lie about it.

"Meh, I don't know...All of the female countries either have bfs or just act like they don't want one. There's also some that are too young soooooooo yeah haha. I mean, I would date a human girl but she would just die of old age or something and then I would be pretty sad...How did we get on this subject?" He asked with blinking eyes. The other guys shrugged and Scarlett said she didn't know.

"Oh well...Hey it was fun coming here Scarlett. Thanks so much for the food duette!" He hopped up from the counter and gave Scarlett a bone crushing hug. However, she was used to them by now and was able to "counter-attack" his hugs with the same amount of strength. He grunted and grinned through the pain as the sounds of his bones could be heard popping. "Damn, you're getting stronger and stronger every day Scarlett. I might need to watch out huh?" He teased. She smiled and softened her embrace.

"Nah, you and I will never get into a war against each other so you don't have to worry about me."

"Thank god," he said to himself with Scarlett giggling beside him.

"...Alright alright, we'll get going. Our ambassadors are probably wondering where we went since we kind of ditched them at the congress building so they're probably angry with us right now. What say you guys?"

Lithuania shrugged along with his "boss" while Kyrovania ate another spoonful of soup. Apparently it was the best soup he had ever eaten because he was on his third bowl. And Scarlett thought she needed to save leftovers for America!

"I'll leave...but...can I take like a big ass container of this shit?

Scarlett rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Of course you can. Hold on, I have a container right here," she said as she crouched down to one of the cabinets beneath her and grabbed a container. She filled it with soup and handed it to the jet black haired country. His green eyes brightened at the sight of the soup as he walked to the front door and waited for the other guys to leave with him. Lithuania was surprised when Scarlett gave him a hug goodbye but America was pretty much used to it by now. He liked her hugs!

"I'll see you later Alfred. You guys be safe please."

"Don't worry, we will. I'll see ya!" He said back to her as the three guys left, leaving Scarlett and Leon alone once again. She sighed, missing them already, and plopped herself on the couch in the living room. The radio on the small coffee table was still playing classical music and hearing the same song was getting on her nerves. She got up, turned it off, and sat back down. She looked around and tried to think of something to do. Turns out, living by yourself gets pretty fucking boring. No kidding right? She thought of some people she could call but decided against it. She really didn't feel like spending hours of her time on the phone.

"My god! Ughhhhhhhhhhh! There's nothing to fucking do! Can you think of anything Leon!?" She tilted her head back and the red panda shook his head. She groaned again and threw her hands up.

"Well shit."

Leon chirped, hopped off the kitchen counter, and jumped on her. She jumped up and laid back when it was just him that had jumped her.

"Oh it's just you hehe. you know what should happen? I just thought of it like just now! We should have a girl's party! And by we, I mean all of the female countries! Wouldn't that be really fun!? We could have tea and cookies and gossip about everything. You know, stuff normal girls do with their friends. Now, the only female countries I'm friends with are Hungary, Belarus, Belgium, and Liechtenstein. So that means I'm gonna have to get to know the others. Who are they? Let's see, there's Taiwan, Vietnam, Philippines, Mexico, Seychelles, and...Monaco. I guess I could just invite them and see if they come. How does that sound?" She asked the red-furred animal. He put his paw on her cheek and sneezed for some reason. She laughed and scratched the top of his head.

"Bless you! And I'll take that as a yes! Girl power for the win! Fist bump!" She closed her fist and bumped fists with her pet. It was just another little thing she had taught Leon how to do. She also taught him how to use the toilet on his own instead of going inside the house. That took fucking forever though. However, it was worth it in the long run.

"I'm going to start writing the invitations now!" She said as she got up from the couch and ran to her office in the other room. The room was a simple one. She had a glass desk with a small glass pedestal to place her feet at under it. A black chair was behind the desk along with a huge cabinet where Scarlett kept all of her government shit in order. She usually spent about six hours in the office every single day doing her daily duty as a country. She had to do things such as read and sign documents, make business deals with some world leaders, and study for the next meeting she and the president's cabinet had every single Friday. Basically every country had to do this every day but some had more work than others. Currently, the countries with the most work to do were Britannia herself, America, Britain, Russia, Germany, and Japan. It would include China too but he's lazy as fuck and plays with his panda all day.

"Alright..."

She sat at her desk and pulled out a few pieces of paper. She then began writing the invitation out herself instead of typing it on the typewriter. She felt it would have a better chance of them coming if they knew it came from her personally. Once she was done, she signed her name and then put it in an envelope. It took her about five or ten minutes to finish all of them and she brought them all together in a pile. Standing up, she walked out of the office and went outside into the backyard. Leon followed her like he always did with a certain preppy rhythm to his step. You could say he walked like a proud dog.

"I'm going to send them by pigeon! I hope they get to wherever they're supposed to go!" Scarlett said with a laugh as they entered the greenhouse. There were a row of pigeons that could fly around wherever they wanted, but they always stayed inside the greenhouse because that was their home pretty much. And, they all just happened to be messenger pigeons! Scarlett used these during WW1 to relay messages to other commanders behind allied lines and it worked pretty well so she kept them. She walked over to all of them and tied an invitation to each of them. She turned to Leon and giggled.

"Just kidding, there's no way these little guys could fly all over the world! I'm just going to send them to the post office because I don't feel like going. I know I know, I'm really lazy. Okay! Here they go!"

She let the pigeons out of the greenhouse and watched them fly in the direction of the post office. They were very smart so she wasn't worried that they wouldn't get there. She stretched her arms out as her smile grew. She couldn't wait to meet with all the girls and catch up with them. And who could blame her? There was so much gossip she had yet to hear.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Okay it has been a month since I last updated and I'm slowly contemplating whether to hurt myself over it or not yet. I'm really sorry. Now I might move up the average waiting period for an update to three weeks but I think I was just busy this month. You know, with Thanksgiving and all I had to spend time with family and then there's school and work so yeah. And I also said I would post the state chapters...well that was a lie lol. I tried! But they will be posted soon when I finish them. I hope you guys aren't mad at me! I'll try to be a little bit faster when writing! Please review or comment on the story and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas please feel free to share them! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you guys next time!**


	57. Chapter 39: Black Tuesday

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas! Well actually it's Christmas Eve so it's not Christmas quite yet but we'll get there eventually. I've done all of my gift shopping and all that shit and now I'm broke haha. But that's my fault for being a super nice person. Too nice I guess. I bought every one of my friends a gift that was at least $30 and in return they bought me a damn mini fridge. I filled that thing with code red Mountain Dew so I'm set for life. Because next to a dog, Mountain Dew is a man's best friend. Alright I'll stop talking about random shit now. Please review or comment on the chapter and tell me what you think about it so far! We're almost to WW2! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 39: Black Tuesday

 **(Year: 1926)**

Today contained wonderful weather and it was perfect for the meeting Britannia had set up for all of the other female countries. Surprisingly, just about all of the countries she had invited were attending. This included Belarus, Belgium, Hungary, Taiwan, Seychelles, Vietnam, Liechtenstein, and Monaco. The only countries that couldn't come were Mexico and Philippines. Mexico sent back a letter saying something about violence in her country and that she needed to stay and defend her people. Being completely understanding of that, Scarlett sent her her condolences and told her tell her if she needed any help. Philippines just said she didn't feel like it...As for the "girl time" meeting, the weather was a breezy seventy-four degrees fahrenheit and there were a multitude of clouds in the sky. Scarlett couldn't have asked for better weather conditions than this. Although, her springtimes were always one of the best around the world.

"It's so nice today isn't it?" She asked Leon. He just rubbed up against her and flicked his bushy tail as she laid a white-laced cloth over the table. She was so excited over this. She wanted this to be like a girls sleepover, or in other words, like a normal girl's play date. She had beautiful china set on the table such as teapots and cups. That sort of thing. She also had tiny sandwiches, macaroons, and cookies in case anyone got hungry. She may have gone overboard on the whole fancy tea-time setting but she was so excited that she hadn't even noticed.

"I had Britain send me some of his tea since it's like the best ever!" She said. She looked down and felt that what she was wearing was right. It was just a simple white dress and heels with white gloves of course. She sure liked wearing white since that might have been her best color to be dressed in. Her hair was just brushed down with her bangs brushed back so it showed her forehead. She was trying new things with her hair and it looked pretty so whatever! She tried to put a tiny tux on Leon but he just kind of hissed at her so she decided against it.

"Don't I look pretty?" She asked him after straightening the cloth over the table's edges. The red panda nodded and she smiled. She looked over the back yard and hummed in thought.

"I think the roses might need some more watering…" she said as she grabbed a tin can of water and poured some water on the soft red petals of the roses. Water sprayed from flower to flower like rain and dripped into the dark soil below. It then sank inside the soil to moisten the root within. Scarlett's mood always grew when gardening. So now that she was already happy, she was even happier! A voice, however, made her jump.

"Scarlett?"

The voice had a deep accent. She knew exactly who it was.

"Belarus! It's so good to see you! I'm surprised that you're the first one who made it! You know, with one of the longer trips to get here and all," she told the Belarusian country as she set down the water can and hastened to her. Belarus smiled and nodded.

"Da, the trip was long but I need some time with friends once in awhile. How do I look?" She asked. She had on a tannish white dress that went down to her upper thighs and some matching shoes that were probably really expensive. She had on a cute hat on her head that she had pinned her signature bow onto.

"Oh my gosh, you look beautiful! What about me?"

"Da, you too," she replied with a smile. Scarlett grinned and let Belarus sit down in one of the chairs.

"Well, I just thought us girls needed some time of our own since we hang around guys all the time. I don't mind it but still. It's nice to talk to someone and know they have the same sex organ as you do," Scarlett said to Natalya. They both stared at each other before bursting out laughing. That was such a dumb thing to say. Scarlett kept giggling as she poured the girl next to her some tea and handed it to her. Natalya took it gratefully and took a small sip.

"I might not have put it that way...but I know what you mean. Whenever I'm with big brother or one of the Baltics I feel as if I need to keep to myself and stay quiet. That is of course unless big brother wants me to say something, then I will talk until he tells me to stop."

"Hmmm I've always wondered about that. Why do you have this gigantic crush on Russia?"

Belarus looked at Britannia and then down at her tea.

"Ivan is very sweet to me and has been ever since we've been together. I guess that is the main reason. I have a sense for kindness and crave it almost like my daily meal. I cannot help it I just feel this way. Honestly, I like big brother but I don't consider him my one and only option as a partner. However, I have not met anyone worthy of my heart. Until then, I will continue to be protective over big brother and eventually marry to him," she explained. Scarlett raised her eyebrows in surprise and nodded.

"Interesting...So...no one's caught your eye yet?" She asked. The girl shook her head and smiled. "That's okay though. Being with Russia is fine with me!"

"What are we talking about here?" Someone asked. Both girls turned their head to see Hungary and Belgium making their way down the back porch steps. Scarlett stood up and greeted them just like she had with Belarus. Hungary had her long brown hair down, as usual, and Belgium's blonde hair was curled in a beautiful fashion. They both sat down at the table and Scarlett's excitement was increasing now that more people were beginning to show up to her little tea party. This is exactly how she imagined it would be like.

"What were you two talking about hmmm?" Hungary asked with a smirk. Scarlett smirked back and leaned her elbows on the table. "Oh, we were just talking about boys. Care to join the conversation Elizabeta?" She asked the brown-haired girl with reddened cheeks. Hungary made a snorting sound and popped a small cookie into her mouth.

"As if. I don't have any men chasing after me, especially after what happened between Austria and I. The damn bastard can't even hold a gun right I swear. He also doesn't put out in bed. He just goes right to sleep when he slips in the bed. Other times he would just play on his piano. The music was nice but I wanted that physical contact, and after the war I think that was the breaking point for me. But back to what you two were talking about, no I don't have a country who likes me. It's probably because of that bastard bad mouthing me to every country in Europe. It's bullshit!" She ranted, eating another cookie. The girls blinked and Belgium decided to speak. "What about Prussia? He seems to take a liking to you."

Hungary stopped eating the butter cookies from the glass plate on the table and looked at the Belgian country with interest and skepticism.

"Prussia? No no no he's just being a good friend. We've known each for as long as I can remember and we go to each other for advice. But, I really wouldn't believe that he would ever have a crush on me. Also, can you imagine Prussia ever liking a girl?" She giggled loudly, "He's just so full of himself that he does not think of a lot of other people. He's very...to himself when it comes to personal feelings...if he has any that is. I would say the same thing about Britain but we all know how that turned out~" She cooed while Belgium tilted her head up, proud of herself for dating the English country.

"Arthur is a really really sweet guy," Belgium said with a knowing smile, "He's also very romantic, believe it or not. He likes to ask me on dates and make everything perfect such as giving me roses or chocolates. And oh my gosh, he's polite! Such a gentleman! He pulls the chair out for me, holds the door open for me, you know...stuff like that. I'm so glad we have gotten together. He makes me very happy," she said. All the girls smiled and "aww'd" at what Belgium said about Britain. So far, this really was like a normal girls party. They weren't talking like countries, but normal people. A few minutes later Liechtenstein arrived but Switzerland, of course, came with her just to make sure she got there safe.

"Awww you're such a good brother Switzerland," Scarlett said, touching his arm. He blushed and backed up.

"I'm just here to escort her! I'll be back in a couple of hours!" He blurted out in embarrassment. He left as all the girls laughed and Liechtenstein took her seat. She was the youngest of the group so they might have to tone down their "boy talk" around her. She didn't know the horrors of dealing with the male countries of the world! But she will eventually. The girls talked for a few more minutes. Lichtenstein just nibbled on her cookie and listened in fascination to the stories of the other countries present. That was before all of the Asian countries came walking down the steps into Scarlett's backyard. Taiwan, Vietnam, Monaco, and Seychelles. Seychelles and Monaco weren't in Asia but they were with the other girls so shut the hell up. With these four women present, the party was pretty much complete. Scarlett tapped her glass once everyone got settled and all the girls looked to her.

"Let me just say that I'm so grateful that you all agreed to come to this. We girls in the world never really get the chance to spend time together because of our male counter parts so today is full on girl power! Am I right!?" She asked encouragingly. The girls cheered and raised their glasses.

"To Vaginas!" They chanted before laughing and chatting about random things again.

"So I hear that there's something going on with the stock market," Monaco said suddenly. Everyone looked at her and tilted their heads in confusion. They didn't know what she had meant by that. The stock market, in general, was smooth as of now and wasn't really bad or great at the moment. Just steady. Monaco pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and a deck of card from her purse. It was a habit of hers to shuffle cards whenever she was sitting somewhere. You know, her casinos and what not. "You haven't heard? Rumor has it...since everyone is buying their crap on credit and not actually buying the stuff they have some experts are saying the market might crash. And when that happens we're all screwed except maybe Russia since his economy is a different system. Would a stock market crash affect your country a lot Belarus?" She asked the platinum blonde across the table.

Belarus shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not really sure. My country has never had that happen before so I have no idea what it would look like."

"It's true that a lot of people are buying stuff on credit and on debt but can that really make the stock market crash?" Scarlett asked with the sip of her tea. Monaco nodded and shuffled the cards in her hands. "Yes. The banks will fail and the stock market will have nothing to run on so it will crash naturally. I happen to be very good at money so I'd say some of these experts are on to something. I would get ready if I were all of you."

Taiwan flipped her long black hair with her hand and then leaned closer.

"What would happen if it did crash?"

"I can answer that," Scarlett butted in, "First of all, there would be massive panic amongst the population. Unemployment would skyrocket because employers would not have the money to keep their workers or they themselves would run out of money completely and they would have to close their business down. There's no telling how many people would be out of work but it would be a lot. There would also be dramatic drops in demand and credit which causes a disruption in trade. No trade also causes unemployment and everyone gets fucked. I might have to make a reminder for myself about this. Thank you Monaco." Scarlett nodded to the French country with a smile and Monaco nodded back.

"Pas de problème, I just wanted you guys to know. Oh and also, since you Scarlett are a superpower most countries are going to blame you and the other superpowers of the world for this."

Scarlett rolled her eyes and mentally cursed inside her mind.

"Oh fuck me! Why!?"

"Mostly because countries like you have ties with just about every country in the world. All of these countries trade with you and you essentially keep their economy going so...well...you're extra fucked than the rest of us."

"Why am I not surprised," asked Scarlett with a sarcastic laugh. Vietnam patted her on the back and smiled. She tried to cheer her up even though her English wasn't that very good.

"It will be okay though. It will be okay as long as we all act fast. If we do, we can stop the panic before it ruins us," she said. Monaco smiled and noted that she was right in that if a country moved quickly the depression wouldn't last that long. However, if you were a superpower it would be much harder since you had a larger economy as well as a massive population to go along with it. Self-sufficiency was key in recovering from that kind of economic disaster.

"Maybe...we can all work together if that happens..." Lichtenstein suggested quietly. Her voice was so soft, like a bird's song, so the female countries around her barely heard her.

"How would that work?" Seychelles asked with a small laugh. Liechtenstein blushed a little bit and stirred some honey in her tea as she tried to think of something. "M-Maybe...all of us could form a girls alliance. Kind of like um...what's that organization a lot of countries are in?"

"The League of Nations?" Scarlett guessed.

"Yeah! That one! We could form something like that and if something bad happened we could help each other recover!" She was getting excited now and all the girls loved the idea. Talk about girl power! It was a breath of fresh air in how fast the girls switched from the terrifying topic of a great depression to exciting ideas of what they should name their brand new group. It had to be something someone would remember. It also had to be something where the female countries had a general interest in. The League of Nations was shit and anyone could tell it was falling apart. So, to keep from that happening to their new organization they would meet every single few months at each other's houses. But what should the name be?

"How about...The Female United Nations or FUN for short," Scarlett giggled. The girls glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Okay that sounds good," they all said in unison. Scarlett blinked and almost choked on her tea. "Are you shitting me? Really? I was totally just joking but if you guys want to use that then I guess we're all set! From now on, we are the Female United Nations! We are FUN! But not in like...a whorish kind of way...YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! This will be our first official meeting! All in favor say aye!"

"Aye!" The girls cheered happily.

"Awesome! Like, oh my gosh, I had no idea how this girls' meeting was going to turn out but it was totally badass. We all just created our own motherfucking international organization. All of these guy countries will look at us and say 'oh shit, the girls have their own club. We better stop jacking off and make a club of our own'. And when that happens, our two organizations will combine into one huge ass organization! It's gonna be so cool! Good job Liechtenstein for actually coming up with that!" Scarlett exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. The little blonde girl she had just acknowledged went red and threw her hand through the air.

"It was nothing really...I was just thinking out loud..."

"Well your thinking just made us queen bitches of the world," Hungary said as she stood up. "I'm so pumped up right now. I feel like I could invade Austria right now and kick his ass!" She yelled eagerly. Scarlett laughed nervously and shook her head.

"Alright alright let's not invade anyone," she laughed. Hungary sat back down with a pout on her face and her arms crossed while Belgium could not stop laughing.

Meanwhile, Vietnam was just trying to figure out what the girls were saying. She really needed to study up on her English...Seychelles was a natural fatass so all she cared about was eating. She was so small that no depression could affect her and it wasn't like she had any national power to change anything in their newly-found organization so she was just here for the food and good company. Monaco was smiling devilishly to herself, thinking that she could be the group's director of the budget, and Taiwan was thinking about a certain Asian country she had just started taking a liking to. Has she told anyone she liked that country? No. Not yet anyway. But, with the FUN, she might could confess to the other ladies about her tiny little crush during the next meeting.

"Milady Britannia."

Scarlett turned her head to her maid when she saw that the young girl was making her way over to her.

"Yes Katie?"

"Mr. Switzerland has arrived for Miss Liechtenstein ma'am. Shall I escort the Miss to the front of the castle or bring Mr. Switzerland to the backyard?" The maid asked with bright eyes. Scarlett smirked and giggled as she replied to the maid. "Hmmm...how about we have him come back here. It's more fun that way," she said, putting emphasis on the word "fun". The maid, Katie, nodded with a polite smile and disappeared back into the castle. A few seconds went by before Switzerland himself appeared at the back door with a neutral look on his face. He was a neutral country, what did you expect?

"Sister, it is time to go," he said nonchalantly and monotone-like. Liechtenstein nodded with a smile and stood up, waving to the others as she walked over to her brother. Scarlett stood up as well and walked with her to her brother. Switzerland's face turned red a little bit but he kept his composure.

"Do you know what your sister did Vash?" Scarlett asked him with a grin. He gave her a weird look but didn't say anything.

"She helped us create our own international organization! We're calling it The Female United Nations, or FUN for short! She came up with the idea!"

The blonde male narrowed his eyes and looked down at his sister.

"Did she..." He said, almost in disappointment. That only made Scarlett laugh even harder and even Switzerland had to crack a small smile when his little sister gave him one of her youthful, beaming grins.

"She sure did! Aren't you proud?"

"So proud," he said quickly, his face becoming flushed. He took a deep breath and put a hand on his hip. "Are you ready to go Erika?" He asked in his kind, soft voice that he only had with his sister and a couple of other people, including Scarlett herself. She always had this sense of pride knowing that Switzerland actually liked her and didn't hate her guts like he did with so many other countries. The blonde-haired little girl nodded her head up and down and looked to Scarlett.

"Thank you so much for inviting me over to your home Britannia," she said with reddened cheeks.

Scarlett matched her expression.

"It was my pleasure sweetheart," she said sweetly as she gave the girl a hug. Switzerland smiled a little bit more and put his gloved hands inside his pockets. Once they were done hugging, the girl and her brother left the backyard together. Scarlett turned back around and sat back down at the table with all the other female countries.

"I wish I had a big brother. Switzerland is so sweet," Scarlett said to them.

"What about America? You two are close. Aren't you brother and sister or something?" Seychelles asked, still stuffing her face with cookies. Scarlett gave a small gasp and shook her head. "No! America is my best friend, not my brother haha. Now America and Canada are brothers, but I'm not technically related to them even though Britain raised me as well. It's kind of complicated and weird when you think about it. But...I guess we're all related in one way or another right?

"If that were true we'd all be Asian like me," Taiwan calmly suggested with a small laugh. Everyone rolled their eyes and continued on with the party until it was time for everyone to go. This happens with every party. Once one person goes, others start to leave as well real quick. First it was Taiwan and Vietnam, then it was Seychelles and Monaco. This left the three European countries that arrived there first at the table.

"I'm so glad I got to know everyone that came. I mean, I know you guys but I've never had the opportunity to talk to Vietnam or Taiwan that much so I think this was great!"

"I agree. It's nice to just talk about girl stuff and not have to worry about anything else," Belarus said while examining the knife in her hand. If you remember correctly she keeps a shitload of them under her skirt for self-defense. It's also been said that she uses them for torture but that's a long story for another time.

"Well you guys want to sleep over or something? There are plenty of rooms in the castle since I live by myself. That cool with y'all?" She asked them as she began cleaning everything up. The three girls looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They didn't want to travel back to Europe from here anyway. Too much of a hassle. They all stood up and helped clean up the place so Scarlett would've have to do it alone. She had maids and servants but they must've just disappeared or something because they're not here right now! But it didn't matter. Scarlett was extremely satisfied with how the meeting went over. The girls talked about anything and everything and Scarlett was looking forward to the next meeting between all of the female countries.

"Hey guys, remind me to write down that stock market stuff once we go back inside because I'm gonna talk to America about it," she said. They looked at her and gave her a look.

"America? But he's a guy. You can't discuss anything from our meetings to any of the male countries! They'll tell their guy friends and they will all make fun of us for it!" Hungary said in an over exaggerated way. Scarlett rolled her eyes and threw her hand in the air. "Really? I don't think that would ever happen haha. Why would they make fun of us for something as boring as the stock market? And besides, Alfie's cool! He wouldn't say anything if I told him not to," she retorted. Hungary thought about it for a second before agreeing.

"I guess...but you can only tell America about it! And you call him 'Alfie'!? That is so cute!" She yelled. Scarlett blushed and laughed nervously.

"Y-Yeah so?"

"Well it sounds like one of those nicknames a girl gives to her boyfriend," Belgium said with a grin. Scarlett's face turned even redder and she put her hands on her hips.

"No it's just a name I like to call him by! I don't like him okay! That would be weird...since we're best friends and all..." She whispered. Hungary and Belgium looked at each other smiling while Belarus was still focused on her sharp knives.

"Whatever you say," the two girls said.

"Good. Now that we're done talking about that why don't we go inside and cook some dinner together? I have this recipe I've been meaning to try but it takes a long time to make. With the four of us it would be a piece of cake!" Scarlett said to them as she slapped her hands together after cleaning up the party's mess. Hungary, Belgium, and Belarus all grinned and told her they would love to help her cook so that's what they did.

All in all, Scarlett got what she wanted; a simple get together with all the girls. However, the things discussed were more serious than they thought they were. The four countries might be having fun now, but four years from now they'll all be feeling horrible. Hopefully they create a plan for when that time comes...

* * *

 **(Year: 1929)**

"As you can see, the Statue of Liberty started to turn green right around the time we had built it actually. It was actually brown before but turned green completely in 1920. Pretty freaky huh?" America asked with brightened eyes. He thought it was so cool that the statue had transformed that way from weathering. The color made him think of money.

"Yeah it's pretty badass man. I wish I had a statue of my own. Hell, I wish I had a fucking coast!" Kyrovania said with a sigh and a bowed head. Alfred smiled and patted his back.

"It's alright dude. Maybe...Uhh...Maybe...in a million years...Europe will like...split up like it did during the ice age or whatever and you'll have your own beach..." The blonde muttered. He totally just took that straight out of his ass. Kyrovania sighed even deeper and threw his hands up and down. "A million fucking years! God, what the hell!? I can't wait that long! That would be enough time to make a beach-creating invention all by myself! I could have a beach as a backyard and surf right behind my house!"

"Dude that would be epic!" Alfred said, still staring out at his statue of liberty in the distance. This year, he was currently hosting the next world conference in the glamorous New York City, New York! Instead of having the conference be formal he created the meeting theme as a casual one. No need to be so proper for this American! He always preferred to be free and have fun whenever he could. Britain hated it...but did he give a shit? Hell no!

"What are you two doing out here?"

Speak of the devil. Britain and Britannia walked outside of the large conference building after they saw America and Kyrovania hanging out near the port.

"Just chilling. I'm showing my bro here my tourist attractions. Is that so bad?" Asked Alfred with an American laugh. Britain crossed his arms like he normally did and growled.

"It is if it's in the middle of a damn meeting! You're the hosting country America! You should be in there directing everything and acting like a leader! Now doesn't that sound like something a MATURE country would do?" He asked the American tauntingly. Scarlett gave Arthur a look and then looked to Alfred for his answer. He just shrugged, like she knew he would, and laughed. "Nope, sounds like boring shit to me. And for your information, I am mature. I am a superpower after all. We all are! Except for you dude but I'll help you get there eventually," he said with a nudge to Kyrovania's shoulder. Britain tapped his foot and sighed in irritation.

"Well, nonetheless, the meeting has been put on break in your absence so it's not like we're missing anything anyway...What were you two talking about?"

"Just how the Statue of Liberty used to be brown and now it's green. Isn't that badass?"

"Bad...ass?" Arthur asked in confusion. Scarlett giggled with her hand over her mouth and Alfred laughed out loud again.

"Dude, it's a slang term. You're too old to know that I guess."

"Umm! Excuse me young man but I happen to be very uhh...'badass'!"

"You don't even know what it means Britain," Alfred said back to him with a small smirk forming on his face. England blushed and put on that face he puts on whenever he's in a, what he would call, a "sticky wicket". Meanwhile, Scarlett and Michael kind of just stood there and did their own thing while the two bickered with each other. Scarlett kept a constant effort of keeping her skirt down whenever the wind tried to blow it up and Kyrovania was still thinking about a beach in his own backyard. He just thought that was so cool!

"Well...that doesn't matter! As long as your little slang term is a positive one it fits within my syntax and sentence structure," said Britain.

"Ugh! What the fuck does that even mean?" America asked.

"Ugh! Do not use such fowl language young man! It's not civilized!"

"Whhhhhhaaaaatttttttt!? You're the one who gets drunk all the time and curses up a storm while everyone around you has to calm you down! And by the way, fuck, slut, whore, shit, bitch, dick, ass, and damn! How do you like them apples you lil bitch!? I'll be uncivilized whenever I feel like it!" America laughed. Britain just about looked like he was going to faint while Scarlett and Michael could not stop laughing. However, instead of saying anything the British country just rose his hand up and looked away. Alfred chuckled and slapped it like he was giving a high five.

"My god, you are such a bloody wanker."

"Comes with the territory bro."

"Yes well...whatever! Let's just get inside before everyone gets angry at you! We don't need another World War on our hands!" Britain said as he turned and walked to the door. America stretched his muscles and followed anyway. The meeting did have to resume sooner or later. Kyrovania and Scarlett followed close behind but stopped when America did. He had been walking behind Britain but just stopped suddenly for no reason at all. His blue eyes went wide for a second before he gasped and held his chest. Scarlett gasped as well and touched his arm.

"Alfred are you okay?" She asked. Britain turned around and his eyes widened when he saw that Alfred was in pain. His parental instincts kicked in.

"America? Lad, are you alright? What's going on?" he asked as he put America's arm around his shoulder to keep him standing. Alfred couldn't find any words. All he knew was that there was a sharp pain in his chest and it took all of his breath away. The pain was absolutely unbearable and he fell to his knees. He then cried out when the pain increased for just a second like a balloon popping. Scarlett, who was next to him, started to panic seeing how she couldn't do anything and stood up quickly.

"I'll go inside for more help!" She yelled. She turned to run for the door but her chest started to hurt now. She cried out and held her chest just like Alfred was doing. Alfred looked at his best friend in pain and his vision started to become hazy. What was going on? He and Britannia were experiencing the same thing apparently. Could this have been what he thought it was? If that were the case wouldn't Britain be...

"Argh!" Britain yelped, dropping to the floor on his knees as well. That's when it hit America that this was what Scarlett had told him about a few years back. His eyes went wide and he looked to the blonde girl beside him to see if she came to the same conclusion. She had tears in her eyes but she was looking straight at him with the same look. Yes, she knew it too. It was happening. All of their economies were failing consecutively like a chain reaction. Kyrovania, of course, had no idea what was going on and this was starting to scare him a little bit. All of his friends were on the floor holding their chests in pain while he was perfectly fine...for now at least.

"I'll...I'll go get someone to help!" He yelled, running into the conference building. America grunted and groaned in pain but managed to get close to Scarlett and wrap a comforting arm around her as if to tell her that he was right there with her. She brought her hand up to his and held it tightly as she gritted her teeth and let the tears fall from her beautiful green eyes. Britain also crawled over to them and put his hand around her. With the three of them together, the pain was still there but it decreased slightly with the comfort they gave each other. They couldn't say anything so this was the only thing they could do right now. Back in the building, Kyrovania sprinted up the flights of stairs as fast as he could. Once he reached the conference room, he found that some countries were dealing with the same pain his friends outside were feeling. Germany, Prussia, Japan, France, Italy, Canada, and China were on the floor holding their chests while the other countries watched in horror.

"America, Britain, and Britannia are outside feeling the same thing. What the hell is going on!" He asked the countries in the room that seemed okay so far. Russia shook his head and stood up from the table.

"Nyet, I do not know, but I think Belarus does."

Kyrovania looked to the girl Russia had suggested and she just sat at the table in a daze. It was like she was afraid to speak for a second but she eventually found her sweet sounding voice.

"I think this is it..." she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"You will know soon...But right now...we have to help the ones that are feeling it now," was all she could say right now. She had no idea how to help any of them but they could at least be there for them. Michael stared at her for a second and shook himself out of his own thoughts. He tried to think of what she meant by that but that didn't matter right now. He growled under his breath in frustration and ran back downstairs to find the three countries he had left close together. They each had their arm around each other and it really showed how close they really were. Michael thought he was out of breath by now and felt his heart pumping faster than ever. He wasn't at the point of panic but he was getting there. He just hated not knowing what to do.

"They don't know what to do either..." He said to the three as he crouched down in front of them and rubbed their backs. America grunted breathlessly and looked up slightly.

"I-It...will be alright...The pain is starting...ugh...to go away..." He said to him before looking back down again. Michael nodded and looked to Scarlett. She was breathing rapidly and she was gripping America's hand tightly on her shoulder. He looked at her sadly and gripped her other hand. She looked up a little and her green eyes were glistening with tears. That just about killed him. He began to wonder how long they would be like this. He also wondered why he hadn't doubled over as well. His guess was it had something to do with all of the more larger countries.

"T-Thank you..."

He looked down at the sound of Scarlett's voice to him and then closed his eyes. He opened them back up again and looked at her intently.

"Just close your eyes and open them back up when the pain disappears," he told her. He told America and Britain the same thing and they did as he said. They all closed their eyes and waited for it to go away. Until that happened, Kyrovania watched them and tried to comfort them as much as possible.

Twenty minutes later, Britain was the first to open his eyes. He blinked for a second and held his stomach.

"My god, that was horrible. Hopefully you two won't have to endure it much longer," he said to Alfred and Scarlett. Luckily, it wasn't a minute longer before Scarlett opened her eyes and then Alfred.

"You're telling me..." Alfred said as he stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, "You okay Scarlett?" He asked softly. She nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Ugh...That was...absolutely terrifying," she said with the shake her head. Alfred nodded and took a deep breath.

"So that was what you warned me about that one time? It's happening today?" He asked her. "Yeah," she said shortly with a frown. She looked out over the streets of Manhattan and already saw angry people filing out of the stock market building with papers in their hands. Some of them were crying and some were just plain screaming at nobody in particular. She figured people in her own country were probably doing the same thing right about now. Next to her, Kyrovania was still confused as to what was going on.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked Alfred. The blonde teen explained to him that Scarlett had warned him some time ago about a stock market crash and that we needed to be ready.

"So...you're stock market crashed today and that'll lead to a depression?" Michael asked, starting to get the full picture now. Alfred nodded and then tightened his fist.

"Son of a bitch..." He said under his breath before walking to the edge of the port. He leaned his elbows on the rail and put his head in his hands. Scarlett couldn't blame him for feeling the way he was. Frankly, she wanted to punch a wall. In fact, she did. She walked over to Alfred, asked him a question, he nodded to her, and then she just punched the shit out of a random wall. It left a ginormous hole but she didn't care. It barely made her feel better.

"I'm guessing this is really bad right?" Michael said to Britain. Britain glanced at him with his arms crossed and shook his head.

"Oh lad, you have no idea..."

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Yay, the start of the Great Depression! Well that's not really a good thing but you get the point. I really hope you guys had a new year. Hopefully this one is better than 2016 since a lot of shit happened lol. It got a little better near the end of it but it still kind of sucked. And also Merry Christmas and Hanukkah and Kwanzaa! Hopefully that covered just about anyone...Happy holidays if you don't celebrate any of those. Please review or comment on the chapter and please let me know if you have any ideas! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time!**


	58. Chapter 40: Break From Depression

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter! This chapter might be short because I am out of ideas right now since that Legend of Zelda story kicked my brain's ass. I'm starting this chapter totally brain dead but I'll do it to the best of my ability. As to the Great Depression, not a lot of stuff happens during the 30s, at least not stuff relevant to the story, so I think this "saga" will last maybe two or three chapters long. It really depends on how I'm feeling about it. And I for sure need to finish this by this weekend because I'm pretty sure I have to work a lot next week! Anyway, please review or comment on the story and tell me what you thought about it! Any ideas would help me greatly! Finally, thanks so much for reading this story so far and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 40: Break From Depression

 **(Year: 1929)**

America stared out into the Atlantic Ocean with an inexpressive look on his face. He almost saw this coming, but because he was always busy he set the issue aside for another day. Well that day was today and he was screwed. He knew what the headlines would be tomorrow.

 _ **STOCK MARKET CRASH! WORLD ECONOMY IN FRENZY!**_

That seemed about right. He took off his glasses, or Texas, and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his two fingers in irritation. He had a huge headache and what just happened didn't help him at all. Britannia was already making arrangements to meet with specific financial people as well as with her congress inside her mind. They needed to figure out how to correct this before it flew out of control. Her hand stung from punching the wall earlier and the clothes she was wearing made her feel tight and constricted. She had a little problem with claustrophobia and had no idea why her designer had given her this. She blamed herself though since she decided to wear it today.

"I'm about to flip my shit…" she muttered to herself, her fists squeezing closed again and again. Britain stood beside her with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed in thought. Kyrovania, still, was at a lost of what just happened even though he was there when it happened. It was sort of like a mental paralysis he was under.

"So...how do you fix something like this?" He asked no one in particular. Alfred folded his glasses up and put them in his suit pocket before turning to the boy and laughing nervously.

"Ha! Don't know how yet," he said before sitting down on one of the marble platforms around him. The October air was chilly and he shivered slightly from it.

"I wish I had my jacket with me…" he whispered. Scarlett heard him and went to go sit by him. When she did she wrapped her arm around him and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Thanks dudette…"

"No problem. I needed it too," she joked. Britain finally opened his eyes and started writing stuff down in his personal notepad while Michael just stood there.

"Ugh! It's too quiet! I know the world's about to be in a total shit hole or whatever but at least make it less awkward!" He screamed out, his green eyes fueling with bottled up annoyance. Alfred and Scarlett blinked in surprise while Arthur just kept writing things down.

"Can't argue with that!" Alfred said as he stood up, "I think it's about time that we go upstairs to check on everyone. Their pain should be gone by now like ours is. You coming Britain?" He asked as the three of them, except Arthur, made their way to the stairs. The blonde young man looked up and waved them off.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm just figuring numbers right now. I'll join you momentarily."

"Alright. Come on guys," Alfred said. The three of them walked up the long stairway to the meeting room and entered it. The countries inside looked up while breathing hard while others were doing the exact same thing Britain was doing.

"You guys okay?" Scarlett asked everyone. They nodded and went back to whatever they were doing. However, there were a few countries that just sat there like nothing happened. They did this because nothing happened for them. One of them was Russia, who had an uncertain smile on his face. He glanced at Lithuania next to him and then back at Alfred.

"America, it seems that you do not need Lithuania anymore because you can't possibly afford him now so I will take him back. This is okay, da?" He asked the American. Alfred sighed and looked at Lithuania. The boy was absolutely horrified at the thought of going back to Russia but Alfred couldn't really pay him to be his assistant now now could he? He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I guess…"

"Great! Lithuania you will come home with me when we leave!" Russia said happily. Lithuania slapped his palm against his face and then rested it in his arms.

"Lithuania you should be happy that big brother is taking you back! You're going to be his assistant with me. Now-"

"I know that Belarus! Shut the fuck up!" He yelled to her, placing his face back in his arms. Belarus shrugged with a smile and looked at Michael. He just happened to be looking at her and she thought he had been staring at her.

"Do you want me to kill you now?"

"What the fuck!? Why me!?" He yelled.

"You were staring at me Kyrovania boy," she said. Her face was in its usual "resting bitch face" and she was holding one of her sharp knives in her hand. "...do you want me to throw this at you? Because if you want me to. I just have to tell you that I never miss my target."

"First, why in the hell would I want you to throw that at me!? And second, it's just Kyrovania! Ky-ro-vain-ee-aa!"

"I do not care. And you would want me to throw it because you want to die at the hands of Belarus and the almighty Soviet Union."

Michael gave her a look and actually stared at her this time.

"Bull mother fucking shit."

"Would you two be quiet for just one second!? I'm trying to think here so we're not all screwed!" Germany scolded them. "All of the superpower countries need to have a meeting right now to talk about this! If we don't we could be digging our own graves!" He repeated with an even more assertive tone of voice. America furrowed his eyebrows at the German nation and flew his hands out.

"And what the fuck is that going to do huh!?"

His sudden mood change surprised just about every country in the room besides Scarlett. Germany blinked his bright blue eyes for a second and looked to be slightly stunned for a moment.

"W-What?"

"I said...what the fuck is that going to do huh!?" Alfred said again before pausing and looking at one of the small tables next to him. The table was topped with an assortment of alcohol including beer, wine, whiskey, and vodka. Obviously Britain had brought these with him and OBVIOUSLY the vodka one was Russia's favorite. Alfred stared at the bottles of sin and was tempted to take a swig of one. He decided against it and looked back at Germany. He shrugged his shoulders like he was waiting for a response from him.

"I...I…"

"You know it's true Ludwig. We're fucked. At least for a couple years we are. And nothing is going to save us right now, especially not some dumb conversation between any of us. I'm tired of just talking and not doing anything so yeah we're fucked. When you guys get back to your homes you're going to have a shitty day every single day until you fix the problem. But we cannot do that if we are just sitting around here all day and talk about international bullshit which, by the way, none of us really care about. So I suggest that we end this meeting and I send you all home."

Alfred took a deep breath after saying all that and sat down in his chair.

"...Meeting is adjourned…"

The room was silent and Germany's mouth was practically open in disbelief. He was usually the leader at these meetings so not being able to command the situation was daunting to him.

"B-But…"

America glared at him, his sky blue eyes suddenly turning a darkening color.

"Meeting. Is. Adjourned."

"You heard him guys. The meeting is over so go home and talk with your leader about this. This affects nearly all of us so it's best if we get it resolved quickly so it doesn't hurt us in the long run. Since I was supposed to host the next world meeting I will call or mail you a memo informing you when it will be. It could possibly be postponed for a few months, I'm not sure yet. But I will let you know. Now go home and god bless you all," Scarlett said, wishing them luck with the depression. Nations muttered as they stood up and filed out of the room. The only countries that didn't move from their seat was America, Britannia, Britain, Kyrovania, Germany and Prussia, and Russia with Belarus clinging to his arm.

"Well I shall see you at the next meeting Scarlett," Ivan said to her with a smile as he stood up from the table. Scarlett nodded with a small smile before it fell into a sad expression once again. Ivan then turned to Alfred with the same smile on his face.

"I do hope that your economy gets better Alfred. When that happens, you can come over and spend time with me like we used to do. You haven't visited in awhile. Is something the matter?" He asked. Alfred looked at him and then shook his head. "No bro...I've just been busy...But I'll try to visit when I can."

"Da, I'm looking forward to it. I want to show you some new things I have now. But for now, I will see you later."

He walked out with Belarus still hanging on his arm with the death grip of a fucking cobra. As they were leaving the room she caught a glimpse of Kyrovania staring at her and she gave him a mean look. He rolled his eyes and brushed a hand through his midnight colored hair. He was used to that look by now. Across the long meeting room table, the two german brothers sat silently in their chairs; Germany still not believing what was happening and Prussia who just needed some peace and quiet right now.

"I'm going home now lad. Do cheer up. Don't let this keep you down," England said, tapping Alfred's chin up just how he used to do when he was a kid. Alfred waved his goodbye and sagged in his chair. He was just simply pissed. Everyone got mad and everyone got angry for a long time, but he was just pissed. He would be his happier self tomorrow even though the majority of his country would be finding out what happened at the stock market. America had this rule he went by in which he would let out all his anger for one day and then be happy again the next. That way, his happy/sad ration favored the former. Michael felt like he would just be a nuisance if he tried to say anything so he stayed quiet while Scarlett stared at her best friend. She walked over to him and laid her hand on his.

"Alfred...Are you okay?" She asked softly. He sighed and nodded. He then looked at her and chuckled.

"I feel like we've been in this situation way too many times."

"Probably," she giggled in reply, "our lives sucks don't they?"

"Hell yeah they do. This is gonna suck ass!" He complained. She clicked her tongue and nodded. Alfred cleared his throat and stood up again, looking out the window. Gazing at his faded reflection, he turned to Scarlett and looked down.

"I think it would be best if you went home as soon as possible."

"Okay...you're probably right…" She muttered, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I'll see ya later," she said as she gave him a hug. He smiled genuinely and hugged her back before watching her leave the room. He looked around and saw just Kyrovania and the two German brothers now.

'Why were they still here?' He thought to himself. He walked over to them and put a hand on Germany's shoulder.

"Dude? Are you mad about me yelling at you? I'm sorry."

"It's nothing America. I'm just worried about my homeland is all," he replied. Alfred took his hand off the blonde's shoulder and took a step back. "Oh...well what about you?" He asked Prussia.

"The awesome me will figure out something. I've been through one of these before so it will be okay. But I do agree with you when you say it's going to be like taking the biggest bratwurst up the ass you've ever taken! But maybe, we act quick enough and add some lube to it to ease the pain," the snow-haired country said. Alfred took another step back with his cheeks reddening.

"Okay dude you made that gay really quick!"

"I know...my bad…" Prussia murmured. He then stood up, slamming his palms on the table. "Well! After making a fool out of myself, I should get going! Come on West we can't sit here all day. We have to get back home. Later dude," he told Alfred. Other than Scarlett, Prussia was the only one who actually used the word "dude" with him.

"Yeah see ya," he answered back as they started to leave the room. Germany stared at the ground as they left.

"Alright! Dude! I'm gonna need all of the help I can get so I'm making you my new assistant! Your country probably won't be affected by this so that leaves you more free time than I'll ever have with this constantly rising on my back. So what do ya say!? Want to help me get out of this shitcake situation!?" America asked Kyrovania. He thought the American was joking but he was serious.

"Really? Haha what would I do?"

"Help me file my financials and come up with ways to fix this problem."

"Alright but I don't think I'll be much help."

"Some help is better than no help."

Michael gave a smile and pumped his fist. "Okay I'll help you then! I probably don't have anything to do since most of the people in my country are too busy farming and all that boring shit so I think it could work out," he said.

"Good," Alfred muttered to himself, "I'm gonna need it…"

* * *

 **(Year: 1930)**

"This didn't work, that didn't work, and this definitely didn't work. In fact, this last one right here was the shittiest plan we ever came up with. It should be burned, it should be like...I don't know...fucking raped for all I care. But can a folder be raped? Hmm...whatever! That's not the point bro! The point is that everything we've done up until now has been for nothing! And Scarlett's not having much luck either! In fact, she called me last night and told me how high her unemployment rate was going up. It wasn't as high as mine is right now but she was still sad about it...I think I might go over to Britannia and just spend the day with her to cheer her up. If I do that, you'll be taking charge around here Michael. But only one day!" America yelled frantically as he went through file after file of plans he and Kyrovania came up with to ease the depression. None of them have worked so far though…

"Oh come on dude, what would I do for one day that would cause a national catastrophe?" He asked. Alfred looked at him and smiled teasingly.

"You might start another world war."

"Really? How?"

America laughed and shook his head, changing the subject.

"So I know all of these plans didn't work but I know we can come up with something better. I say we blow something up or something and then give people jobs to fix it again!"

"America, no," Michael laughed. Alfred sighed and peered into the oval office which was the room next door. "Well I guess we can just go to Britannia together. Everyone in my country is pissed anyway so it doesn't look like anything will work anytime soon. Boss!"

He walked into the office, leaving Michael sitting on the sofa alone. He had been helping America for the past year now with the whole Great Depression thing. Even though it sucked to see everyone pissed, he did like hanging out with America all the time. He even got to sleep at his house and that thing was badass! It had a whale swimming in the backyard pool, which was weird, but other than that it was awesome! He sat there for a few more seconds before America came back in.

"Hey bro, my boss said it was okay if we flew to Scarlett's place real quick. We'll just just like spend a day or two there and then come back. You ready?"

"Yeah," replied Michael. He stood up from the couch and followed Alfred outside to his plane. Right beside it was the plane he himself built out of pure memory when Alfred had taught him back then.

"You just ride with me to save fuel. Buying it is a pain in the ass, I know," said Alfred as the two boys walked up to his plane. On the wing lied America's bomber jacket and pair of goggles he wore every single time he flew somewhere. He started to put them on as Michael slipped on his own pair of goggles.

"You should wear that jacket more often bro. It looks awesome on you," Michael said. Alfred smiled and zipped the jacket up.

"Really? I usually just wear it when it's cold outside or when I'm flying."

"But you should wear it every day instead of your suit. Don't you hate wearing that every day?"

Alfred rolled his eyes and leaned his arm on the wing of the plane.

"Ain't that the damn truth," he replied, a slight southern accent coming into his voice. He looked down at how the brown leather bomber jacket fitted his muscular body. There was a certain tightness to it to where it made him think that it only fit him. He liked that. Also, he did really hate that suit. It made him feel stuffy.

"I might just do that...Now come on, let's get going. I called Scarlett and told her we were on our way. Man I hope she cooks us the biggest dinner ever!" He hoped as he hopped into the plane. Michael chucked, hopping in behind him. The American started up the engine and the turbines began to spin rapidly.

"Here we go bro!" America yelled as the plane started to move forward. It moved faster and faster before it finally lifted itself off the ground and into the open air. The two countries were soon soaring through the white, puffy clouds that filled the air around them. Every time they went through a particularly thick cloud it was like a fine mist had sprayed on them. Lionheart, Britannia was about 1,500 miles from Washington D.C. Normally, commercial airline planes traveling that distance would have to take one or two stops before they could reach the city; however, America had a thing for plane mechanics. He designed his "wings" to travel at least 2,000 miles before he had to make a stop for fuel. He planned on helping his military with his special technique, but because of the depression he hasn't gotten to it yet. His plane also went faster than the average plane. Instead of a mere 100 mph, his plane soared fast at 300 mph. America's a badass, we all know that.

"You know what would be cool? If we crash landed into Scarlett's castle and scared the shit out of her," Michael suggested. America narrowed his eye at the boy and made a face.

"I have three problems with that. One: Scarlett would be SOOOOOOOOOO pissed that we destroyed the roof of her castle. I mean that thing must have took years to build and it's really pretty haha. Two: I would...but that just seems like a lot of work. And three: I could never damage my baby!" He yelled, patting the side of his plane. "Her name is Betsy!"

Michael raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

America laughed.

"Nah I'm kidding but seriously I wouldn't dare scratch her up purposely. Plus dude it probably wouldn't have turned out as funny as you think it would. The both of us would be on Scarlett's floor covered in blood and most likely crying from the pain while Scarlett would try to help us. And then she would start crying because she loves the both of us and it would just be a fucking mess. You remember that time right after the war when you crash landed in that field near Paris?" He asked. Michael nodded, looking back at the event.

"...And do you remember how you were like seriously injured and Scarlett and I had to carry you to the emergency room?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah well that's exactly what would happen to us," America laughed. He had a point. Michael laid back in his seat and decided not to talk anymore. He felt like going to sleep. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms as the two countries approached the ocean from land. Soon bright blue water surrounded the bottom of the plane and dolphins could be seen jumping around in the water.

 _ **Fun fact of the day:**_

 _ **Fourteen people in the USA get raped by dolphins annually.**_

 _ **Of course, this number is disputed by Seaworld and other Marine Biology Entities.**_

Several hours later, he woke up to the sound of America telling him that they were about to land. The plane lost its elevation and slowly rested its wheels on the runway behind Scarlett's Lionheart Castle. The contraption vibrated uncontrollably until they came to a complete stop.

"Phew! Finally here! Now I have to go to the bathroom! Come on dude, let's hurry!" Alfred screamed, taking off his goggles and leaving them on his seat. Michael did the same and the two ran to Scarlett's backyard door. Through the door, they could see Scarlett in the kitchen with her hair down. She had a tiny bow tied around the back of it. She probably got that idea from France whenever he put his hair in that fashion, only her hair was much longer than his. On the table was her dark red panda sleeping soundly with his fluffy tail wrapped around his whole body. America tapped on the door with the tip of his knuckle and Scarlett jumped slightly out of surprise. She looked up and laughed a bit with her hand on her chest when she realized it was just them. She walked quickly to the door, unlocked it, and let the two guys in.

"Hi guys! You scared me for a minute there," she said as she closed the door. They laughed and sat down at the bar that overlooked the kitchen.

"Yeah sorry. We did get here a bit earlier than I thought we would. Though, the plane ride was still a bitch. I can't wait until we can just like teleport to each other's countries. That's gonna be so cool!" Alfred commented. Scarlett hummed in response as she peeled a potato. What America didn't know was that she had found Britain's old magic book that he had given her back when she was a kid and was studying it to see if she actually could do something like that. Recently she's fallen asleep with the giant book beside her and the lamp light still shining. That always pissed her off when she woke up with the light still on. The first reason is because it ran up her power bill even though she had no problem paying it. And the other reason is that her eyes burned from the light and it didn't feel like she had gotten any sleep at all! It was bullshit!

"What are you cooking?" Michael asked, his eyes fixated on the potato she had finished peeling. Scarlett smiled and set the sharp knife in her hand down on the counter.

"Just some potato and carrot soup. It would have some meat in it but I would feel bad for eating it when a lot of my people don't have the money to buy any. I'm telling you, last year was bad but this year has been absolutely terrible. I haven't had any major protests about it but I can feel how pissed my people are. My boss and I have been trying to come up with something to ease the pain but nothing has really worked so far. So, instead of trickle-down economics we're gonna try something completely different! I just don't know what yet..." She said, her face deep in thought. She shook her thoughts away and looked at the two boys. "...what about you guys? Any progress?"

Both guys shook their head.

"I'll bet a million dollars that somewhere in America people are standing in line to get a slice of bread. That's how bad it's gotten and all of our plans haven't worked either. I'm getting really tired of this and it's only been like one and a half years since the stock market crash. Michael's country hasn't been hit that hard but it's starting to get there. Right dude?" America asked the boy next to him. Michael nodded. "Yeah, it won't be too long before I'm in the same state as you guys...Can we not talk about the depression anymore? It's really..."

He stopped to think.

"...depressing."

"Alright, alright I'll change the subject. Are you spending the night or..."

"Yes we are. If that's okay I mean," Alfred said with reddened cheeks. Scarlett smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can! I enjoy the company. And so does Leon! Isn't that right Leon?" She looked to her furry friend next to her on the counter and he just stared at her like she was dumb or something. She rolled her eyes at him and scratched behind his ear. That was his favorite spot she learned. "He says he would love your company as well. Y'all can sleep anywhere, I don't really care. Oh my gosh, I know what we should do! We should all watch movies together! I've got Metropolis, The Phantom of the Opera, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and of course every Mickey Mouse cartoon so far! I have a lot more movies than that but I was just listing some of them to give you a general idea. If you want to go scary we can watch Nosferatu! That movie is freaking creepy! It made me think of Romania for some reason..." she said as she stirred the soup she had made. Michael perked up at the idea of watching movies while Alfred tilted his head.

"Nosferatu? I haven't seen that one yet. Isn't that about a vampire or something?"

Scarlett nodded with her eyes widened.

"That's the one. I can't believe you've never seen it. It's like the scariest movie of all time! Though...there aren't a lot of movies out in the first place so that's not saying much. It's still pretty scary though. You guys want to watch it with me later? It's a littler over an hour long," Scarlett said. Both guys nodded approvingly and Michael grinned.

"Oh man, this is so much better than coming up with dumbass plans to stop the depression. It's nice to have a little break once in awhile."

"Amen to that," replied Scarlett. She took out four bowls and poured the soup into them as she talked. "All I've felt for the last couple of months is tired and stressed out. My eyes burn from not getting enough sleep and my body aches from everything that's happening. I'm really glad you came today. You guys are a life-saver!" She exclaimed, making both boys extremely happy to hear her say that. Her voice and happiness always had this way of spreading itself to others.

"Anyways, here you go. I hope you like it," she told them as she handed them their soup. America grinned and nodded.

"With you cooking I know the food will always be good dudette!" He said, taking a bite and shaking at the awesome taste of it. Scarlett blushed a little from the compliment and Michael noticed it. He also noticed Alfred's face turn red when he had asked if they could stay the night. If he could recall, he's asked both of them if they liked anyone before and they both said that they were either waiting for the right moment or that they didn't like anyone to begin with. However, every time he's with Scarlett and Alfred they act this way with one another even if they don't realize it. He wouldn't ask Scarlett but he could question Alfred about her specifically to see what he says. He shook his head, deciding against it. In his mind there was no point since Alfred would probably just ask him what he was talking about. He looked at each of them and then looked down at his soup again. They were best friends since childhood. He knew that. But he was willing to bet that they were something more than that. That, or that they would become something more than just being best friends. After all, your husband or wife is always your best friend so it only makes sense!

"Michael is something wrong? You're just staring at your soup while America is on his second bowl already. Usually you would be on your third or fourth by now with soup that I made," Scarlett said with a raised eyebrow. Michael brushed some his midnight-colored hair out of his green eyes and gave her a smile.

"Nah, I was just thinking about something," he said before digging into the soup. Ten minutes passed and he had already eaten six while Alfred was slightly ahead with seven bowls of soup eaten. They were both bottomless pits! Scarlett was still on her first one and even then she felt full. She figured it was just her feminine mind telling her body to keep in shape or some bullshit excuse like that. She looked over at Leon and apparently he just wanted to play with his food instead of eat it. He kept pawing at the potatoes and flicking his tail at it to make it splatter on the counter. Yeah, what a mess. That's not even the end of it. He even hopped into the soup as if he thought the soup was a pool! His dark red fur turned white and orange with potato chunks and carrot slices and, of course, he freaked out because he's that naïve. This in turn caused the bowl to flip over and land on his head, getting even more of the substance on him. His owner gaped at him with the male countries cackled under their breaths.

"No! Don't encourage him! Leon! What the hell is wrong with you!" She yelled, her green eyes burning fire within them. Leon tilted his head at her and gave her one of his "cutesy" looks. She bit her lip and shook her head. "Oh hell no. That's not going to work this time! You're getting a bath! Michael could you do me a huge huge favor and give Leon a bath? He won't bite or anything. You just have to make sure the water isn't too cold or hot for him."

"Sure thing. Come on furry dude," he said to the red panda as he grabbed him from underneath his stomach and took him to the kitchen sink. The sound of the faucet spraying water could be heard as Scarlett sighed, and let her fingers brush through her hair from forehead to back. Alfred watched her with worry starting to form.

"Are you alright dudette? Is life just stressing you out too much right now?"

"Yeah. You know what I'm feeling right now don't you. It's like every little thing irks me and I can't help it. I try to be the same nice Britannia everyone knows but every once in awhile I have days where I'm probably the biggest bitch in the whole country. I usually apologize the day after to whoever I interacted with the day before and they always accept the apology. I shouldn't have to do that but I know it's my fault...Anyway...I just need some rest or a vacation. But I can't take one right now! I can't afford to with all this shit going on!" She argued. The boy nodded and let his hands fall into the pockets of his bomber jacket.

"Right. One time I had to sit through a senate session and I got so frustrated from boredom that I flipped the table and walked out of the room. I got scolded by my boss but I thought it was pretty funny now that I think about it..." He said smiling. He then looked behind the girl he was talking to and eyed Michael with Leon in his hands. "How's the bath going over there bro? Is the little dude being good?"

Kyrovania glanced back at the American and shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. A second ago he was purring and letting me pet him but as soon as I turned on the water he got all pissy and hissed at me. It was kind of cute actually. But I thought you said he was fine with taking baths Scarlett!" He yelled. Scarlett giggled and leaned her cheek on her hand. "He is with me. Just wash him!"

"Alright! Alright! Damn..." He muttered. He splashed some water on leon and the red panda hissed lightly at him once again. He stared into the panda's eyes and narrowed them like they were in a staring contest. "Listen you little bastard. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. What's it gonna be?" He asked the animal. Leon blinked and looked around for a second before jumping out of Michael's hands. Michael was just about to start yelling and chasing him but was surprised to see that leon had come back to him with a pen and paper. He took the pen with his mouth and begin writing something. When he was done he dropped the pen and patted his paw on the paper. Michael turned it upside down and read it:

 _ **FUCK YOU**_

"What the fuck? You taught him how to write!? And you taught him how to cuss!? What the hell!?" He asked Scarlett with a headache forming. She smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't teach him anything like that. I guess he's just too smart for his own good. I would suggest just like throwing him in the sink and washing him really quickly before he jumps out again. Hold him down if you have to Michael," she suggested. He huffed and did what she said to do. It worked with Leon all shiny and clean afterwards, but he probably didn't like Michael anymore. The little animal reminded him of Belarus in a way because of their pissy attitude obviously.

"Alright the deed is done...W-What? Have you two been watching us the whole time!?"

"Yep," Alfred and Scarlett both said in unison with bright smiles on their smiles. Michael flipped them off and sat back down at the counter. For some reason, the thought of a world meeting popped into the young nation's head as he did. "Oh that's right. I've been meaning to ask you about the next world meeting Scarlett since you're the one hosting the next one right?" He asked in curiosity. Her smile went down into a small frown and she leaned her elbows on the counter as she talked.

"Yeah...I'm going to delay it until at least next year. With everyone's current state I think this would be agreed by everyone. There's really no point to have one if everyone's concerned about only one thing. Then again, we could discuss trade deals."

America rolled his eyes and laid his chin on his arms.

"I thought we said we weren't going to talk about the depression anymore. Can we go see that movie now? I'm not entirely sure about scary movies but they sound epic! Can we go now!?" He asked excitedly. Scarlett giggled and untied the apron that had been tied around her back. She laid it on a hook on the spice closet door and nodded her hair.

"Yeah sorry. I didn't realize that I went back to that subject. But anyway, yeah I'm up for watching the movie now. Oh I can't wait to see your reaction Alfie! You're going to be so scared! I was the first time I saw it and still am when I'm alone. Hehe, I think it's weird that countries can still fear monsters such as vampires and zombies when we know we can never die from them or anything else for that matter. No matter what the press says we're more human than they think! Okay follow me before I get on a totally different subject," she said as she turned and walked out of the kitchen, The two boys followed her to the the third floor of her castle and to the Grand Library. She smirked and presented her "secret room".

"I don't remember ever showing you guys this but there's actually a secret theater behind this bookcase. Observe."

She pulled one of the books from the shelf and something clicked. She then grabbed the edge of it and pulled it outward, revealing a concealed room within the room. America and Kyrovania freaked out momentarily and shook each other.

"Holy shit bro!" and "Whoa!" were some of the phrases they used...

"I knew you two would appreciate that. Now come on. The theater's in here," she told them. She led them through the room into a movie theater with twenty or thirty seats placed orderly throughout it. Ahead of the seats was a decently-sized screen for the movie. In the back, there was a table of refreshments but they were probably stale from sitting out in the open for too long. Scarlett would have to replace those.

"This is badass Scarlett. You're so awesome," Alfred said with a grin. Scarlett blushed and twirled a lock of her hair happily.

"Hehe thanks. You two sit down and make yourself comfortable. I'll set up the movie real quick," she said. She walked to the back of the theater and put the movie in the projector. a few clicks sounded before the movie showed up on the screen in front of the room. Scarlett smiled and ran back to her seat next to the two guys. However, not before turning off the lights completely. The movie came to life with an instrumental orchestra playing in the background. This was made back in the early 20s so there wasn't any actual talking in it. But that was okay. Just the music made the movie scarier in a way. The title revealed itself to the three countries and they laid back in their seats. Michael sipped on a Coca-Cola while Alfred munched on some popcorn. Scarlett was content with just watching a movie with her friends. Plus, she had just eaten so she felt pretty full.

About thirty minutes into the movie, things started to get...creepy. The movie was about a creepy vampire; what did you expect!? Kyrovania was fine. He had never saw a horror movie before but he fucking loved it! America, on the other hand, was internally screaming. On the outside he was okay...for now...but he could feel himself shaking from watching this. Thing is, he wasn't really a horror movie buff even though he said he was. They scared the shit out of him! He couldn't let Michael or Scarlett see that; especially Scarlett! It might make him look like a huge wuss or something! He took a deep breath and smiled to himself.

'I'll be okay. It's a movie. Yeah, it's just a stupid movie...about a vampire that lurks in the dark...and we're in the dark right now...and we're young and beautiful so we're primary targets for this freak! Holy shit I'm freaking out! No! I need to calm down! Alfred, stop being dumb. You've been through tons of scary shit like war and torture. Get ahold of yourself!' He thought to himself dramatically. His thoughts all disappeared when the next creepy scene came into view where the movie created a jump scare. Michael jumped and then laughed because of it while Scarlett was busy trying to understand what was happening. Alfred had yelped and attached himself to her while burying his face into her side. She gave a small giggle as she blushed. Michael didn't notice since he was so engrossed with the film at the moment. Scarlett leaned in and brushed the back of Alfred's head.

"Alfie, are you not good with horror movies?" She whispered. He glanced up at her and shook his head. He held her arm and squeezed gently while visibly shaking from this horrific movie. Scarlett just thought that was so cute. In her mind, you don't often see a guy as tough as Alfred in a state like this.

"It's okay Alfie, it's just a movie. But if you don't want to watch it then just go to sleep," she advised.

"How can I go to sleep when I'm scared?" He asked, his blue eyes glistening. Scarlett gave him a smile and hugged him.

"Just close your eyes and don't even look at it. All you'll hear is the music so just imagine something different with it. Here, you can lay in my lap," she said as she lifted the armrest on her right side and pulled him close to her. He was hesitant with a reddened face but eventually laid his head softly on her lap. Michael looked over at them and widened his eyes like he was stunned.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"He got tired so he's just going to go to sleep," she lied. He nodded in understanding but didn't believe her. He looked down at the American lying on her lap and smiled a bit. America was so in there! Pretending like he was sleepy sounded like a genius idea! He should try that with Belarus! Oh wait, she hates him, never mind. He frowned and slid down in his seat as the movie kept playing. On Scarlett's lap, Alfred closed his eyes and tried to do what Scarlett told him to do. It actually worked! He soon fell asleep, his breathing slowing down in rhythm. He fell limp now like he wasn't hesitating anymore and Scarlett smiled again. Rubbing his arm up and down, she looked back up at the screen and continued to watch the scary vampire movie.

Who knew the United States of America would be so scared by a simple horror movie...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Yeah, yeah don't tell me I'm late because I know I'm late. In fact, I'm not just late I'm fucking tardy bitches. You can write me up in your imaginary handbooks or whatever you keep in your damn book bag but I'm still going to continue writing! Now, I am working on this story, a SAO story, and a Legend of Zelda story. The SAO story is kind of slowly itching by while I focus on this story and the Legend of Zelda one. Now if you've ever played LOZ you should know that the Water Temple is a bitch and that's the chapter I'm currently working on so it might be a short time before I can get the next chapter for this story out. However, the next chapter will probably be short; maybe 4,000 or 5,000 words. Even this chapter was longer than expected and did not end how I imagined it would but oh well! I had some serious writer's block for like two weeks before I finally got off my ass and started typing this shit. But anyway, this is my bad so I apologize. Please review or comment on the story and tell me what you think of it so far! If you have any ideas please feel free to share them with me! Finally, thanks so much for being patient and reading! I will see you next time!**


	59. Chapter 41: Revelation

**Hey guys, it is time for another chapter! I'm really trying to get back to my old schedule for updating so I'm starting this chapter the day I updated the last one. For those wondering, yes I'm working on the state chapters and will update them soon. If you cared about those anyway. As for the main plot, I'm not sure what will go on for this chapter but I will think of something. I always do. I really hope you guys liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well! This story is about to hit 20k views so that's awesome! I think it's because I made it so long which is fine! Please review or comment on the story and tell me what you think! Seriously just review. It takes like ten seconds guys haha. Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 41: Revelation

 **(Year: 1930)**

The end credits of the movie started to play with a dark aura around them and then the movie came to a close. The screen went black and the projector turned off automatically. Kyrovania turned to the girl next to him and stretched his unmoved muscles in his seat.

"That was awesome! When I get home I'm totally installing a theater of my own. My house isn't as big or luxurious as yours but I can always build onto it. By the time I get done they'll probably have even more horror movies out for me to watch!" He said to her with hope in his voice. Scarlett nodded and then nudged his arm with her own. "They probably will. That way, you and Belarus can spend all your time watching movies together," she teased.

Michael gave her an expected look, and then played with the fabric of his pants.

"Hmph, Belarus is her own horror movie."

"You might be right on that," Scarlett laughed. She looked down at Alfred's head in her lap and brushed her fingers through his darkened blond hair. She felt something wet on her leg and figured it was probably just some drool that had fallen from Alfred's mouth. That only made her laugh rather than be disgusted by it.

"Seems like he's still out," Michael commented, waving a hand in front of the boy's face. Scarlett smiled and sighed. "Yep. He's a pretty heavy sleeper. Right now he is anyway."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"Well, if Alfred is in a certain place like a war zone or he feels that he could be in danger at anytime he sleeps lightly. For instance, back during the war, if I were to touch his face while he was sleeping he would quickly wake up and put me in a choke hold. That happened one time and he felt really bad about it," she said with a remembering chuckle. Michael gave a sarcastic laugh and crossed his arms. "Yeah that sounds like him. What about you? Are you a light sleeper or only sometimes?"

Scarlett thought for a second before answering.

"I am very cautious of everything around me so naturally I sleep defensively. After being in two wars that'll happen to you. You got in the world war a bit late so I don't think the effects of it will hit you until your next one. By that, I mean the defensive sleeping and PTSD."

"PTSD?" Michael repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Most of the countries have it and a lot of my own soldiers have some sort of fragment of it. It's kind of like...you get these moments where you think you're still in the war. If you've ever had sleep paralysis it's a little bit like that. We countries are pretty good about controlling it but the disorder hits our solders hard. There have been incidents where they have actually injured someone thinking they were the enemy," she said, tucking her hand under Alfred's arm and leaving it there.

"Damn. That sounds pretty bad. Is there a cure or treatment for it?" Michael asked. Scarlett brought her hand up and twisted it up and down sideways.

"Eh, not really. I happen to be a pro when it comes to medicine so I've been trying to find some type of cure for it but I have found nothing so far. It's hard to create an antidote for something that affects the mind. Therapy helps but it doesn't make it disappear quickly which is why it's so dangerous. Once you have it it will probably stay with you forever. Luckily, our soldiers don't have to live hundreds of years like you and I do," she told him. He nodded and tilted his head up at the ceiling.

"Hmm...which country do you think has the worst PTSD?"

Scarlett closed her eyes for a second before opening them up again.

"I'm gonna say it's either Britain, France, China, or Prussia. Russia maybe but he doesn't seem like he would care at all. I can't really see him freaking out over anything you know," she giggled. Michael smiled and raised his shoulders.

"Probably not but you never know with him. It's almost like he's hiding something behind that smile of his."

"Oh he is," Scarlett replied, "back during the war I fought with him in one of the battles on the east front. Every time he talked to me he was his normal self but when he's in combat he's a completely different person. To me it looked like he loved killing. It was both frightening and badass at the same time. I think that's the moment I realized that I was glad that I was always nice to him. I've even taught him a couple of English lessons because he asked me to. He's a quick learner but that tongue of his always seems to pronounce some of our words wrong hehe. But what can you do? He'll always have that thick accent of his."

She smiled to herself and looked to the light switch. It was getting too dark in here.

"Hey can you turn on that light for me please?"

"Sure thing," Michael answered, hopping out of his seat and flipping the light switch up. The room, once covered in darkness, became enveloped with light and the two countries could now see the cushioned seats that surrounded them. Alfred stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes to find that the movie was over. Thank God! He blinked a few times and grunted softly. He looked at Scarlett's leg to find some of his drool and his eyes widened in panic.

"Also, can you put that movie back into its cover? I like my movie collection to be together. I'm just weird like that," he heard Scarlett say to Michael.

'Alright she hasn't noticed that I've woken up yet. I better be sly about this,' he said to himself within his thoughts. Wearing his bomber jacket, he laid his arm on the part of Scarlett's knee where he had left drool and wiped it off as he leaned his body up from her lap. The girl looked at him and looked surprised for a moment.

"Oh, you're awake. Did you have a good nap?" She asked him. Alfred smiled, knowing he had gotten away with what he had just done, and nodded.

"Yeah, way better than that dumb movie. I mean, it was okay but it wasn't even scary so I got tired," he lied. Scarlett's eyebrow raised in skepticism and she hummed.

"Mhmm..."

"But anyway, how did you like the movie bro?"

"I thought it was pretty cool. I told Scarlett that when I get home I'm on a build my own movie theater for myself so I can watch all the movies I want."

America snorted and leaned back in his chair.

"What so you and Belarus can watch movies together every day?" He asked in a teasing way. Michael's mouth fell open and Scarlett busted out laughing.

"What the fuck, why does everybody keep saying that!?" He yelled in irritation. Alfred titled his head and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing haha," Scarlett laughed, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, "so what do you guys want to do next? It's only like..." she checked the clock that was hung on the wall, "six-thirty right now. I bet you the sun is setting right now. You wanna go watch it?" She asked both guys in excitement. The two boys looked at each other, shrugged, and decided to follow Scarlett when she got out of her seat and headed for the stairs. The three left the theater, closing the book case behind them, and headed up to the roof by the grand staircase. Three floors up and they were at the very top of the ruby-colored castle. Scarlett was right. The sun was just about to set in the horizon over the ocean.

"Hell yeah I was right! Isn't it pretty?" She asked. The guys nodded and they all walked to the edge of the roof. Looking down, they were very high up but looking out they could see the whole city of Lionheart in all its Britannian glory. Over the Atlantic, the sun made contact with the edge of the sky it felt like and colors of all kinds filled the sky. Red, purple, orange, and yellow combined together to make something extraordinarily beautiful and unique. Being unafraid, Scarlett let her legs dangle over the edge as she watched the sun set in the distance. The guys joined her and watched the sky transition into nighttime. Michael sighed in relaxation and looked around. The roof of Lionheart Castle had a lot of crap on it. One of the things that caught his eye was a large aluminum-like structure that looked almost like it was covering something . He turned to Scarlett and asked her about it.

"Oh that's actually a really big crossbow type of weapon. If I ever feel the need to escape the castle, God forbid, I'll activate that thing and it will shoot a wire all the way over to the congress building right there," she said, pointing outward into the city. The two boys followed her finger to see the large congress building a few blocks away.

"...I would then grab a hangar that is on the side of the gun and slide down it. I tested it once and it's fucking great. Works like a charm. The castle is pretty tall so it's exactly like a rollar coaster! I would let you two try it out but it takes a while to pack it all back up. And at this time of day, hell to the no! Come on, let's go back inside. It's chilly out here."

"Not for me," Alfred said proudly, nodding at his trusty bomber jacket. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Not everyone can have an awesome jacket like you Alfie."

"Yeah well I think I'm gonna wear it more from now on. Michael told me I should wear it every day So I think I will! It's really snug and looks pretty cool," he said as they walked back inside the castle. Being on the fifth floor, the hallway was covered in astronomical design. Scarlett had added more stars to the walls and floors. She painted everything herself and it took a couple of weeks but she managed to make everything about this floor resemble space in some shape or form. Now where she got her brilliant painting skills was a mystery. However, she has gotten a few lessons from Italy and Romano in the past.

"That sunset was like the cherry on top of a perfect day. I know I say this a lot but I love when I have company! The castle is so huge that I get lonely. I wish y'all could live here with me," Scarlett said. Both guys laughed light-heartedly.

"I would but I think the White House suits me well. You know, to keep from being so lonely maybe you should move your boss's office inside the castle. He can keep you company," Alfred suggested. Scarlett sighed and shrugged.

"He comes and works here sometimes but moving his office here wouldn't really work due to all of the documents he deals with. See, the congress building is extremely close to his office, which Britannia as a country calls 'The Britannian Domain'. You guys already knew that I'm sure. But anyway, they need to stay close so the two government divisions can function quickly and efficiently. That way, we can get a law out like that," she said with a snap of her fingers. Alfred smiled and then made a face.

"Wait what about your Supreme Court? They have to interpret your laws based on your constitution. Why isn't your Supreme Court or whatever you have close to the congress and where your president works?"

"Good question. I'm actually surprised I haven't explained this to you in all the years we've been friends but a lot has changed so I guess it would have been useless. Let me just give you two a short run-down of how my government works. It's similar to yours America but more complex. You have a three branch government of executive, legislative, and judicial right? Well for me it's basically the same except I have a say in every single thing that goes through the congress. It's like Britannia has four branches haha. The fourth one being national. We started this back in the mid-1800s because it assures that my country doesn't go to shit with some president or Congress's absurd laws. Fortunately, I haven't really had to 'enforce' my powers just yet..."

America and Kyrovania looked at each other with widened eyes and then looked back at her.

"That's awesome Scarlett!" Michael exclaimed.

"Yeah I wish it was like that with my country. Sometimes I think my politicians are all idiots," Alfred laughed.

"Hehe well you should have a referendum for it. That's what I did with Britannia and my people voted 85% to the remaining 15%. The requirement was like 70% I think which was a pretty high number. I remember thinking that it would never work but it did haha. The 15% that voted against just basically wanted an American-style government which I was fine with. Some people call me Queen Britannia because of it though. That makes me feel special," she said while blushing and smiling to herself.

"Hell yeah Britain's queen has got nothing on you," joked Alfred. Scarlett laughed while Michael put his hands inside his pockets.

"Yeah well, before you explained all that, yeah I'd move into this castle for sure. It's just so badass!"

"You could always build your own castle dude. I mean, you are in Europe. Castles come with the territory," America said. Nothing against Kyrovania or anything but if anybody was moving in with Scarlett it would be him. For friendship reasons of course! By this time, the three had reached the first floor once again where Leon was stretched out on the couch. Scarlett stared at him and then shook her head in disbelief.

"So spoiled."

"Yeah so is buster back home. Can't thank you enough for giving me him that one Christmas Scarlett. He's the best dog a guy could have!"

"No problem Alfie. I knew you would love him. Now what to do about Michael..."

Michael's face lit up.

"Whoa, hold on. I'm gonna get a gift from you too?"

"Possibly. Depends on how much you piss me off from now to Christmas time."

He rolled his eyes at her answer and crossed his arms. "When have I ever pissed you off?"

"That time when you flew into Paris with your plane and made a crash landing. Idiot," she said, flicking his forehead. Alfred laughed loudly while he frowned. "I swear you two are like twins. Alfred was just telling me about that on the way here."

"Well we are best friends for life!" They both said at the same time. Kyrovania made a gesture that they had just proven his point and plopped down on the couch next to Leon. The red panda's eyes flickered opened and as soon as he saw who had laid down next to him he hissed, his tiny sharp teeth showing.

"Yeah fuck you too," Michael said, closing his eyes. He surprisingly fell asleep in five seconds flat! America and Britannia stared at him before Britannia smiled. "I guess it is time for bed huh? I know it's only seven but I feel like we did a lot today. All we did was have lunch, watch a movie, and watch the sunset. How tiring!" She proclaimed in exaggeration. Alfred chuckled and then sighed.

"I think it's the depression getting to us. Lately I've been going bed earlier than usual. Usually I'm a night owl but recently that hasn't been the case. It's weird that an economic downturn affects everything about us. It's fucking crazy dudette!" He yelled. She couldn't disagree with that. Just talking about it made her sleepy. Her eyes burned with exhaustion and her mind became hazy, making her feel as if she couldn't even solve a simple math problem right now.

"Well now I'm tired. What about you? You tired? Oh that's right, you took a nap didn't you?"

"Yeah but I'm still pretty exhausted. Wanna just sleep on the couch? Michael already is," America laughed. Scarlett shrugged and laid down on the other side of the couch. Alfred laid next to her and Michael and looked around for a blanket. The couch was pretty huge so it wasn't like the three countries were clamped together or anything. Alfred found a blanket at the end of the couch and wrapped the three of them in it. That's when they basically lost all consciousness of the day; a perfect day in a difficult time.

Only God knew when something as rare as that would happen again...

* * *

 **(Year: 1933)**

Scarlett flipped through the pages of the newspaper rapidly, quickly scanning through each page with precision and accuracy. This was her daily routine. She would read the news, even though she already knew it, and then would stop at the "Beauty Advice" section that always had some good tips for girls such as herself. However, this morning her routine had changed. She stopped at one of the pages, politics-themed, and read it slowly.

 _ **From Conservatism To Liberalism?**_

 _ **The great nation of Britannia has a grand reputation of being one of the most conservative countries in the entire world right next to the United States and Great Britain. Nonetheless, times have changed and it looks like the Britannian people's political spectrum has shifted left going into the new decade! What do I mean by this? Well just look at the numbers:**_

 _ **Poll of Britannian Political Affiliation**_

 _ **Republican: 62% - 71,920,000**_

 _ **Democrat: 36% - 41,760,000**_

 _ **Independent: 2% - 2,320,000**_

 _ **Now at first glance, it may not seem like the country is becoming more progressive, but the percentage of democrats these past two years has been higher than ever before! And by ten percent at that! Yes, the conservatives have the upper hand but whoever their nominee for next year's election is, they better be ready to fight for their spot in the Britannian Domain! The democratic nominee, Kenneth Wheeler, has demonstrated time and time again that he wants to be the first democratic president; even adopting a few conservative policies as a way to attract more voters. It might be more appropriate to say he would be the first progressive independent to hold office in Britannia. With that title, Republicans might still be able to let out a sigh of relief. The election happens in seven months and the right still has not put out a nominee yet. With Wheeler in mind, they better get on it before they lose big in this writer's opinion. However, thousands of miles to the east, Europe is relishing in their right-wing worlds. Though Britain's Labour Party is in control there, other countries are leaning more right than ever. French president, Albert François Lebrun, and his party, The Democratic Republican Alliance (ARD), are settling just fine with their bordering countries. Benito Mussolini, as we know, has ruled Italy with an iron fist while Germany has just elected Adolf Hitler of the National Socialist German Workers' Party, another right-wing party. It will be interesting to see whether Britannia joins these countries or the U.K and U.S.A in terms of policy.**_

 _ **\- The Britannian Daily**_  
 _ **\- Gwen Stallings**_

Scarlett gave off a small hum with her mouth and closed the newspaper for good that morning. Kenneth Wheeler. She had never met him before but she saw a real good chance of him winning in the next election. And she was perfectly fine with that. She was just concerned with how things would go since Wheeler was technically a democrat. She had never had one in office before which baffled her since America had had a number of them already. Nonetheless, the idea also gave her hope. Maybe he had a solution to this depression of hers. With a population of nearly 116,000,000 people living here the task of fixing it looked almost impossible.

She sighed.

"Oh fuck me...I'm tired of worrying about this shit. Enough about politics. It makes my brain hurt," she said, holding both sides of her head. Getting up, she walked to the window and saw a group of people gathered at the front gate; probably tourists. The rate of tourists for Britannia had shot up right around the late 20s and has been up ever since. Scarlett never figured out why that was. She didn't see herself as this unique country that everyone just had to go to. Sure, there were a lot of things to do here but she was still self conscious about herself for some reason. If she thinks about it hard enough, she tenses up and cries for about twenty minutes. That's some pretty bad depression huh? But she wasn't depressed. She didn't know why she did this. It only happened when she was alone where no one could see her break down. She figured it was a "country" thing to just start crying for no reason. If she cried for twenty minutes then there's no telling how long China cried for.

"Okay how did my mind wander from tourism to crippling depression?" She asked with a laugh.

"...I'm so weird..." she muttered, leaving the window and walking back into the living room where her pet was present. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed in frustration.

"Ugh! What the hell! I'm so bored! Wait, I know what I can do. I'm gonna go train. How's that sound Leon?" She asked him. He gave her a furry thumbs up and she nodded. She turned on her heel and headed downstairs into the basement where her personal gym was located. Once there, she felt a cold chill hit her shoulders. The room was cold but she liked that. She took off the shirt she was wearing and replaced it with a tank top. She did the same with her pants and replaced them with a pair of shorts. She already had her tennis shoes on so the only thing missing was her solid black gloves. This was her initial workout outfit. Grabbing her hair, she tied it in a ponytail and tightened her fists.

"I haven't trained in a while so this'll be great!" She said to herself. She walked up to one of the sandbags hanging up in front of her and gave it a good punch. The force of her blow caused the bag to break off from its chain and it collided with the wall a few feet back. Scarlett blinked in surprise and looked at her fist. It didn't even sting after that!

"I guess I don't know my own strength..." she said with a small laugh. She looked around for a telephone and sat in front of the room. She ran to it and called America right away. She had to tell him how badass she was just now! A few rings sounded before he answered on the other end.

"Hello?" His voice appeared.

"Alfie!"

"Scarlett!" He yelled back, his voice turning into one of happiness.

"Guess what I fucking did just now!?"

"What!?"

She sat down in the chair next to the phone and crossed her legs.

"I was training because I haven't trained in a long time so I thought I could use a decent workout right? So I had just got done putting on my workout outfit and I punched one of the sandbags that I had hung up a while ago. Get this! The sandbag broke off the chain and hit the wall behind it! I didn't know I could do that dude!"

"Whoa! You're strong dudette! I'm proud of you! But I already knew you were strong. You showed me back during the war and you punched through a damn concrete wall when the market crashed remember? But anyway, I can do the same thing with a car that you did with the sandbag," he said. Scarlett stopped smiling and became confused. "A...car you said?" She asked.

"Yep. I'm pretty strong Scarlett. I workout almost every single day. Believe it or not I've got a pretty nice six pack going under this shirt," he laughed. She blushed and bit her lip.

"I believe it. You've always been really tough Alfie."

"Yeah well, I have to be to protect the things I care about," he replied, being completely honest. Scarlett felt herself smile and she brought her hand to her chest. "Does that include me too?" She asked.

"Of course it does!," he yelled into the phone, "you're my best friend after all! If I lost you I..." He went silent and Scarlett frowned. "...I...don't know what I would do actually. Never mind though, you and me aren't going anywhere anytime soon. That's for sure. As long as we stick together we can push through any obstacle, no matter how difficult that obstacle is. If a war comes then we'll fight side-by-side on the battlefield. If fucking aliens invade then we will both invade their spaceships and destroy them from the inside out! And if Britain comes to us and makes us try his awful cooking then I would gladly die right beside you," He told her. She felt her eyes water up.

"That was beautiful Alfred," she said, a joking tone in her voice. It was sweet of him to say that though. He made her feel good and caused her heart to beat rapidly.

"Thank you. Sorry, sometimes when I start talking I never know when to stop. But anyway, How's everything going. Leon doing good?"

"Yeah Leon's alright. Spoiled still. He likes it when I turn on the sink so he can drink from it and he also prefers his water to have ice in it so it's really cold when he drinks it. I swear...He's the most high class red panda there ever was. He gets three meals a day like I do and he sleeps for about sixteen hours daily! Do you know how good I would feel if I could sleep for sixteen hours? Really fucking good! But he's my baby and he's so darn cute I just can't say no to him. He's also growing smarter each and every day. Right now, he's working on his painting skills so he can hang up one of them in the hall on the fourth floor. His favorite style is impressionist but he's best at realistic paintings in my opinion. Sometimes I forget that he's a pet haha. How's Michael? He's still there right?" She asked, twirling a blonde strand of her hair. Alfred replied immediately, "Hell yeah he is. I forgot to mention that I'm training him to become strong like us. He's going through the same training that we went through when Prussia had helped us during the Revolutionary war. Remember that dudette?"

She frowned and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, I remember. I remember that the training was horrible and made my body ache every single day. Oh the horrors!" She yelled with emphasis in her voice. America laughed and then sighed. "Yeah those were the days. I still remember how many miles we had to run just because we messed up a simple push-up or something retarded like that. Prussia was a real bastard but we loved him nonetheless. I haven't seen him in a long time...Maybe I need to go visit him sometime. Or you and I could fly there together. Germany isn't exactly the safest country right now so I would feel better if I had some company to tag along with me."

Scarlett raised her eyebrows.

"You're not scared are you?" She asked as a tease. America instantly got defensive.

"No! I just don't like being lonely is all!"

"Mhmm...Well just let me know when you want to visit them. I want to check on Prussia and Hungary's relationship status. They should've gotten together already. I have no idea why they keep waiting and flirting with each other. It's making me irritated just seeing them do that. It's like...just fuck already! You know what I mean!?" She asked in the phone. Alfred laughed shyly and cleared his throat.

"Yeah I guess so. I don't really think about that stuff a lot so I've never really imagined them as a couple. Though, I have seen them flirt with each other which confused me back then."

"Really? Why don't you think of them as a couple?"

"I just don't think about things like relationships or sex a lot. I only do when my people all start getting horny and have sex but that's a country thing. I don't need to tell you how that makes a country feel haha. It's super embarrassing. But yeah, I'm pretty innocent you could say," he explained to her. His whole face was red with embarrassment by just talking about this to Scarlett. Scarlett smiled amusingly and leaned over in her seat.

"But Alfred, it's natural for a guy to think about sex. It's natural for them to think about it every day actually! Please tell me you've...masterb-...no not even gonna use the word. You know what I mean! I'll tell you and only you that I have before and it felt great! Oh my god I can't believe I just admitted that!" She screamed, fanning her face and looking down at her lap in shyness. Alfred gasped and looked around as if he thought anyone could hear their conversation. He then sighed and cupped his hand over the phone as he talked.

"I've...touched myself before yeah...BUT! It's like you said! It's only natural so i'm not some pervert or something like that! I don't even think about it a lot!"

"Alfie don't get so bashful about it! I haven't had this much fun talking about something in a long time! I wish we could build a long bridge between each other so I could just walk or drive to your house. That would be so much easier than flying. On solid ground, I'm much faster than I am up in the air so we could hang out every day if you wanted...If you don't that's okay too. I know I can get annoying if you spend too much time with me..." she told him, her self-conscious mind hating on herself again. America snorted in the telephone and his voice was soft and encouraging.

"Oh please, I could never be annoyed by you dudette. I love you too much to be," he said. Scarlett's green eyes went wide and she uncrossed her legs.

"W-What did you say?"

Alfred froze and then laughed nervously.

"You know, I love you like family Scarlett! Sorry, I should've been more specific."

"Oh..." Scarlett let out, almost feeling disappointed that his reason for saying that wasn't for something else.

"Well in that case, I love you too Alfie!" She told him. He laughed and then sighed again in the phone.

"Good to know! Ugh, dudette I'm sorry but I have to go. My boss is yelling my name in the other room and he sometimes gets mad when I take too long. I'll talk to you later okay?" He said apologetically. She nodded and told him "okay" before hanging up. With the phone on the hook once again, she felt the loneliness of her home surround her like it usually did. She looked around because she had forgotten what she was doing before calling America, but quickly remembered after seeing the sandbag on the floor. Sand was seeping out of the side of it and she cussed under her breath. She was going to have to clean that up...She ran upstairs, got a broom and dustpan, and came back down to clean the sand from her basement floor.

"I can't believe he said he loved me. That's the first time I've heard him say that. Yeah, he meant it in a family love way but it still caught me by surprise," she said out loud like someone was there to listen to her; technically there was with Leon sitting right next to her. Her soft pink lips turned up into a big smile as she cleaned up the sand from the bag laying on the ground and poured it in a trashcan.

"...But now I can say I love him too without feeling weird about it! For some reason that makes me happy..." she said. It just felt good to her to be able to truly love someone and express it. She was practically hopping in happiness. She could not take that smile off of her face. Her joyful mood even got her thinking about her people since she loved them too. She suddenly stopped cleaning up the mess she had made and she blinked.

"Holy shit…" she muttered, "Why did I not think of this before!?" She yelled, running upstairs and to her office. Her hands moved fast as lightning as she took out some paper and a pen. Snatching her chair, she sat herself in it and began writing on the paper before she forgot the idea that had just popped into her mind.

"If anything is going to work then this will do the job. It just has to."

She finished writing the 5,000 word document in twenty minutes flat and stood up. She picked up the papers she had just written on, filed them in order, and then sprinted out the front door. The two guards that stood at the gate in front of Lionheart Castle jumped and nearly shot off the rifles in their hands.

"Son of a bitch! What are you doing milady!?" They asked her at the same time.

"I think I may have found a solution for this depression! I have to go to congress right away! See ya!" She replied, running to the front gate and jumping over it. How she was able to jump over a gate that tall was beyond anyone right now. However, the tourist crowd that witnessed it didn't seem to care as they cheered in awe.

"But wait milady! You're not suitably dressed!" The soldier called to her. She didn't hear him though. She noticed that she was still in her workout clothes only when she reached the floor of congress and everyone gave her a look. She didn't mind it too much though.

She would make the great depression in her country go away and be embarrassed for a couple of minutes any day.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Man, I've had to work for the past three weeks straight because useless people keep calling in...And then my boss decides to call me and I have school so it only makes my life harder. But whatever, I'm making money so it's alright. To the story, if you'll look at the cover photo for the story I finally changed it to the perfect one of Britannia herself just so you can get an idea of what she looks like. Though, Her hair might be slightly longer than in the picture but she's beautiful nonetheless. I really hope you liked this chapter because I kind of just wrote it on the way back from Savannah, Georgia. Yeah, I had to go to my grandmother's funeral which wasn't as sad as I thought it was going to be. But anyway, please review or comment and tell me what you think dudes and dudettes! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time!**


	60. Chapter 42: Hitler's Note

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter of Britannia! I told you it would take me a long time to write that LOZ chapter because it was like 11k words or something. The chapters for this story are usually 8k so it takes some time to write this as well. Next week is spring break so hopefully I could write a spring break chapter for you guys. This one might be that but I'm not sure yet if I need a spring break chapter. I had a Christmas one but whatever. Please review or comment on the chapter and tell me what ideas you have! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 42: Hitler's Note

 **(Year: 1933)**

Scarlett ran into the congress building, clad in her workout clothes and hair in a ponytail. The members of congress jumped when she came running through the big brown doors of the room. The speaker, holding his gavel, was so surprised that he had forgotten to slam it down when the room became overwhelmed with noise. The blonde-haired country walked up to his desk in the very back of the room and stepped up on the pedestal to reach his height. The speaker seemed genuinely stunned for a moment before clearing his throat

"Uhh...Umm, I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here milady? You weren't due here until tomorrow," he said. She nodded and waved the papers in her hand at him.

"I know but I just had an idea of how we could greatly improve the economy. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. I just sort of wrote it all down in the moment. That's why I'm dressed like this still because I was down in the gym," she explained, looking down at her appearance. "But anyway, I would like for you to propose this to congress and take a vote on it today please. I truly believe that this would help us."

She handed him the 5,000 word paper and he glanced at it. He then gave her a concerned look and let the paper fall on the desk.

"What exactly does this say milady? I can't just propose a vote to congress and they not even know what the vote is actually for," he said skeptically. She figured he would say something like that. He was a stubborn man but she had her ways.

"Yes, but I just want you to read that and everything will turn out okay. I can go make some copies and pass them out if you'd like," she suggested. He thought about it but decided against it. That would take too long. Scarlett stared at his face and knew he was still concerned about the subject.

"Look, it's not like this would hurt us anyway. It can only get better from here on out. And if it fails then we're going to be the same as we are right now. Might as well right?" She told him with a smile. He gave her a grimace and she grinned.

"Fine! Everyone in the room listen up! I'm about to read off a proposal from Lady Britannia to congress today. The time is ten-thirty and the date is February 11, 1933. The Lady proposes in her bill that congress allow major corporations such as BR Oil and Graves Motor Company to come together in a separate financial committee. All branches of commerce will be a part of this committee as a way to fight unemployment. Their agenda includes creating new production as well as increasing it by adding new jobs to the market. This will require congress to cut regulations. I'm sure you all know which regulations I'm talking about. They're in the handbook, Article 6 section 5 through 80. That's seventy-five regulations being cut which is a lot. But before you make your decision now this is what Britannia intends for the committee to do. She plans on focusing on direct government ownership, direct financing, indirect insurance for private capital, and accelerated depreciation schedules. Britannia has informed me that America could possibly be doing the same thing as it could work for that country as well. With that in mind let's take a vote," he finished. Congress took a five minute long vote and Scarlett left the building with a huge smile on her face.

The congress had voted yes on her bill unsurprisingly. What did they have to lose? Every senator's mindset while voting for the bill was pretty much, "ah fuck it".

Only time will tell if the bill actually works or not...

* * *

 **(Year: 1935)**

It took some time but Scarlett's economic plan for her country was starting to work with unemployment rates falling and financial enthusiasm rising. It was not a huge success at first in any way; however it evolved once more business leaders decided to join the program. People began buying stuff that they actually wanted and not something they needed again; which meant that supply and demand was thriving. The recovering turn-around began in the west before spreading to the eastern coast of Britannia. Cities still had "bread lines" but with much shorter lines than before. It was a start.

As for Scarlett, she was definitely feeling the results of her idea. When a country has an economic downturn they ache all over. It's kind of like a giant rash without the rash. That's a terrible example but you get the idea! But, because of her plan she didn't feel the ache anymore! That meant more smiles from her and happier congressman because of it. She was going to work more and get more shit done to put it frankly. The whole years of 1933 and 1934 felt like a new era of beginnings for everyone. Speaking of new beginnings, the country elected its first democratic president, Kenneth Wheeler. That's a huge thing! Literally no democrat had been elected before this election which sounds fucking crazy but it was true. The people voted for him for change but kept a republican congress so would that be just contradicting themselves or...never mind. The main point is that people actually felt excited for what was to come.

"And that is why I believe that we should create a series of executive orders instead of the normal process so we can improve the Britannian economy quicker and more efficiently. Now, I know that is not the "status-quo" around here but you've heard me out and I urge you to make a well thought out decision. Consider the people's opinions before making your own. There's a reason they elected me last year," president Wheeler told congress in his state of the union address. Scarlett stood behind him and calmly listened to his speech. Like a supreme court justice she thought it would be better if she didn't clap at all whenever he made a good point. It made people see her as an unbiased person. A country is supposed to go for both political parties but leans to whichever party the people voted that election year. Unless he was praising the country or her flag, she wasn't clapping for shit.

"...Thank you and God Bless Britannia! Hail thee to our great nation!" He said, giving Scarlett a glance. She blushed and smiled happily. She loved it when people said that! The union address was done and she walked out with her president.

"How did I do milady?" He asked her with a confident smile. She nodded and ran a hand through her beautiful blonde hair.

"You did awesome Kenneth. Let's just hope your policies work. Mine seems to be doing rather fine if I do say so myself," she bragged. He stared at her in admiration, completely missing her self-glorifying attitude, and brought his hands together. "Yes well, everything you do is perfect milady. I could never dream of matching your extraordinary intelligence. But I truly believe that these executive orders I'm about to sign will help us all out in the long run. Also, what are your thoughts on international interaction?"

"Depends," she answered quickly, already not liking where the conversation was going.

"Hmmm, what does that mean?"

"In the past some of the countries talked about and apparently hated me for no reason just because I was a superpower. At least I think that was the reason. I don't remember anymore. But I think they were jealous of it or something," she replied. Kenneth gasped and turned to her. "How could they!? You, milady, are the most perfect country in the entire world and you treat everyone you meet with kindness and fairness. Who were these countries!? Why would they talk about you!? I'll declare war on them right away!" He declared, turning around and heading back to the congress room to declare war. Scarlett caught him on the arm and giggled.

"That's...not necessary but I am flattered. I have no idea why they did that. Though, I'm sure they do it to other superpowers as well. They did it to America too for sure. They're always hating on him..." She said sadly. Kenneth shook his head in disbelief and crossed his arms. "I had no idea the world's countries could be so...judgmental. Mr. America is like your twin when it comes to being nice to everyone they see. I was planning on having a world meeting with all of the leaders and getting trade moving but if they don't even like us then-"

"Wait I didn't say they didn't like us," Scarlett interrupted. Kenneth stared at her and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"But you said..."

"Yeah they talked about me but I still consider most of them my friends. I've confronted them about it before so they know. I may not agree with it but I'll do anything if it means we can make this depression go away for good. I'll meet with any country and get this done. America and I need to do that. We make a great team!" She said with a grin. Kenneth smiled and nodded. "You certainly do. How's a bill between you and the United States sound? I'm sure president Roosevelt would be more than happy to cooperate with us."

Scarlett's green eyes brightened and stars formed in them. She looked to her boss and jumped up and down.

"Hell yeah that would so cool!"

"Alright then! I'll figure something out as soon as possible! In the meantime, let's get back to the castle before the sun goes down."

"Right," she agreed as the two of them got in the government car and rode back to Lionheart Castle. The car stopped in front of the main gate and the driver opened the door for both of the people inside of it. Kenneth just came to grab some papers before going home and Scarlett, well this was her house so yeah.

"Today was much better than I had expected it to be. I honestly thought it would be fucking terrible like the first year of high school. So many wedgies…" he paused and looked at the country next to him. "...forget I said that...I just need to get some of my papers and I'll be on my way. My wife's cooking lobster for dinner," he told Scarlett, raising his eyebrows up and down. She smiled and waved her hands in the air. "Oooooo! Fancy~"

"I know right. I got them from the market down at the marina this morning," he told her as they walked into his office. He stacked some papers together before continuing what he was saying, "they had all sorts of fish down there today. Flounder, halibut, salmon, shrimp, crab, lobster, you name it! It was pretty cool. What did you do this morning?" He asked.

"Threw up in the toilet to lose weight," she said. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her with his eyes widened.

"What!?"

"Kidding! I played with Leon some and then I tended to my garden. The flowers are starting to wilt this time of year so I'm trying to keep them up as long as possible before that happens. It better snow this time Kenneth. Like, I swear to God. If it's going to be freezing cold it might as well be snowing too! Know what I mean?" she inquired. He chuckled some and nodded. "I think so. But if it snows we won't be able to go to work."

"Exactly!" She said back to him loudly. He laughed this time and tapped his stack of papers on the desk.

"You're so unique milady. I don't believe I've ever met anyone like you," he observed, "now, to check my mail box," he muttered to himself, moving across the room to a propped up case in the wall. It was attached to the wall, and when anyone needed to send a letter to the president or Britannia herself the Britannian guard at the gate would retrieve the letter and slip it inside the case from the outside.

"Bill. Bill. Promotion. Viagra ad...whatever the hell that is...Bill. Bill. Letter…" He stopped and examined the letter before looking at Scarlett.

"It's for you."

He handed it to her before flipping through all the mail he received again. Scarlett looked at the front of the letter and all it said was:

 _ **Britannia**_

The letters were in a fine cursive and would have been unreadable to the unskilled eye. She turned it around and laid her eyes on the symbol that kept the letter closed. It was the recognizable German iron cross but this one had a swastika in the the middle of it. She remembered seeing that that was the symbol of the new German government but it caught her off guard for a moment. The whole iron cross was pressed into the back of the letter with red wax and sealed what was inside. Scarlett found herself humming as she grabbed a knife from the table and slid it across the edging of the paper. Ripping it open, she took the letter and unfolded it. She had expected it to be from Germany or Prussia but was surprised when it was from their leader, Adolf Hitler.

"Damn that's twice I've been surprised in the past twenty seconds. I really need to stop assuming things," she said. Kenneth glanced at her as he threw all the useless papers he got in the trash can.

"Is that from Germany himself?"

"No, his boss actually…" She replied.

The letter was written in German which made it difficult for her to read. She could do it but having to know what the German words mean while also dealing with handwriting was no easy task. She sighed loudly and sat down at Kenneth's desk.

"This is going to be a bitch to read. Hold on," she said. She had to read each word slowly. Luckily, the letter wasn't that long by any measure.

 _ **Liebe Britannia,**_

 _ **Das deutsche Volk war das am stärksten betroffenen Ziel der Depression; Aber diese große Nation beginnt, die Supermacht zu werden, ist geboren zu sein. Ich glaube, dass das einzige, was uns zurückhält, gewisse religiöse Gruppen ist, die die Arbeitsfähigkeit des deutschen Volkes gedeihen. Genug über sie gerade jetzt, weil das nicht ist, warum ich Ihnen geschrieben habe. Deutschland, dein guter Freund in der Welt, hat mir viel über dich erzählt. Ich muss sagen, dass ich von Ihrer Großzügigkeit gegenüber Deutschland und Preußen sehr beeindruckt bin. Ich erwähnte das Land zu einer Supermacht. Ohne mächtige verbündete ist dieser titel fast unmöglich. Aus diesem Grund möchte ich dich am 1. März des nächsten Jahres in Berlin treffen. Das sollte man sehen, wie die Olympischen Winterspiele in Deutschland den Monat davor stattfinden werden. Ich freue mich darauf, Sie persönlich kennenzulernen und zu diskutieren, wie Deutschland und Britannia beide die Welt zu einem besseren Ort machen können.**_

 _ **(The German people have been the worst affected target of the depression; however, this great nation is starting to become the superpower it was born to be. I believe that the only thing holding us back is certain religious groups that thrive off the working ability of the German people. Enough about them right now because that is not why I have written to you. Germany, your good friend in the world, has told me a lot about you. I have to say that I am very impressed by your generosity towards Germany and Prussia. I mentioned the country evolving into a superpower. Without powerful allies, that title is almost an impossibility. This is why I would like you to join me in meeting in Berlin on March 1 of next year. That should be feasible seeing as how the Winter Olympics will be held in Germany the month before that. I look forward to meeting you in person and discussing how Germany and Britannia both can make the world a better place.)**_

 _ **September 25, 1935**_

 _ **Adolf Hitler**_

The letter ending with his name and the date of which the letter was written along with a "nazi" eagle in the top left corner of the paper. Putting the paper down at her sides, thoughts started pouring into Scarlett's head about the letter. For one, this Adolf Hitler guy was supposed to be a huge asshole, or so she read. Second, should she ask Britain about this before accepting the invitation? She knew Britain and Germany were not the best of friends right now but that didn't necessarily mean she couldn't become acquainted with Germany's new government. What's the worst that could happen?

"What does it say? Your face says it's bad news," Kenneth remarked with a concerned countenance. She shook her head and looked at the letter again. "No, it's an invitation from Adolf Hitler asking me if I could meet with him and Germany to become the best of friends essentially. I find it odd that he sent just me that letter. At least I assume I was the only one he sent it too. I'm going to call America and ask if he got a letter and if he didn't then should I be concerned?"

"I think so. Hitler is not a naive man. He does things for specific reasons and always gets his way I hear. I don't know much about him. I mean, I just became president a year ago," he said with a slight chuckle. Scarlett gave him a look and frowned.

"You didn't study up on any of the leaders before you were elected?"

"Well I think I glanced at some of the leaders while I was studying for one of the debates but Hitler never really caught my eye. All I know is, FDR is a badass even though he has polio. That's literally the only thing I can remember thinking when I was looking him up in the newspaper."

Scarlett laughed under her breath and agreed.

"Kenneth you need to study harder on your world leadership before making deals here and there. FDR is a badass though. America's lucky to have him. And I'm lucky to have you!" She cheered. He smiled and he looked away.

"Please milady, you're too much. I must be on my way however. Pertaining to that letter, I would get some advice from a couple of countries before going to this meeting between you and Germany. I don't know what it is but I just have a bad feeling about Hitler. It might just be his mustache. It gives me chills," he told her before leaving the room with his documents in his hands. Scarlett waited until the door closed behind her boss before plopping down at the desk next to her. She checked the time and it was only about eight in the afternoon. That meant that it was probably six where America lived. Picking up the phone, she dialed his number and waited patiently for him to pick up. It took four rings but he finally did.

"Yo?"

"Hey Alfie," she said with a smile.

"Oh hey Scarlett! How's it goin'?" He asked her on the other end. The Britannian country lifted her legs and propped her feet up on the desk before replying. "Good. Listen, I need to ask you an important question."

"Alright, shoot."

"Okay. I got a letter from Adolf Hitler and Germany inviting me to a meeting because he said that to become a superpower and get out of the depression Germany would need strong friends to help him through it. It says something like that anyway. It's all in german handwriting so hopefully I didn't completely mess the whole thing up. It would be funny, but not really, if it actually was declaring war on me for some dumb shit I did. Which is entirely possible by the way! But back to the letter...my boss was concerned about it since apparently Hitler is a jackass. What say you? Would it be okay if I went? I don't really see the harm in going," she said through the phone. America hummed in thought and answered slowly. "I agree...but I would be cautious about what Germany's bossman says. If he says something really crazy like we need to bomb all of Asia then you get the fuck out of there! However, if it's just a simple meeting for the two of you to increase relations then I think it's fine. Hold on let me ask my boss and see what he thinks. Hey Roosevelt!" He yelled. There was a pause before his voice resurfaced to the line. "Yeah my boss said he was an asshole too. I guess you'll just have to see for yourself. If he tries anything funny just use your super badass fighting skills on him!"

"Haha okay Alfie I will."

"Good... It's weird. You said he wanted you as a superpower to help Germany become a superpower too right? If that's the case why didn't he send me a letter as well? I'd be glad to help because Ludwig's my bro. Gilbert too," he affirmed. Scarlett nodded and sat up in the chair she was in. "Yeah I was just about to ask you the same question…"

"Hmmm well just see what the guy wants. Just don't mention Britain. Those two are fighting I think."

"Alright Alfie thanks so much for your help. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem dudette! Have a good night okay! Love ya!"

"Mhmm, love you too. Goodnight," she said, hanging up the phone. She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm tired," she muttered. The girl got up from the desk and walked over to her bedroom. The walls she walked past were illuminated by various candles that were hung on the wall. It saved electricity. Shadows stayed on the wall, unmoving. Scarlett looked around the huge hallway with Leon at her side trying to keep up with her pace.

"I never noticed but the castle is really creepy at night isn't it Leon? It's like a vampire lives here. That would be awesome if I was a vampire. I could turn into a bat and fly whenever I want. I'd be a pretty sexy vampire if I do say so myself."

Leon just stared at her without blinking. If only he had an animal translator so he could tell her she was so full of herself today. The two made it to the other side of the hallway where her room was. She kept all of her doors locked and guarded so she wasn't worried about any intrusions. Entering the room, she closed the door behind her and laid the letter on her nightstand. She didn't know why she had brought it with her. Reading it again wouldn't change her decision in any way. She felt it was best for her to go and not tell Britain about it. Or France for that matter. All of those European countries wouldn't get along even if their lives depended on it. Scarlett groaned and fell back onto the softness of her bed. Her blonde hair laid around her as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Decisions, decisions, decisions. Being a country is great and all but it's a giant pain in the ass sometimes. Like, I need to get my athletes ready for the winter olympics though I highly doubt we'll win the whole thing with the Nordic countries participating. I need to look good for this meeting to make a good impression. What am I going to wear? What should my hair be in? Ugh! Maybe it's more about being a girl that's a pain in the ass. You're lucky Leon. You don't have to deal with girl stuff because you're a boy!" She whined. She looked upside down at him and found that he was sleeping soundly all curled up next to her. She clicked her tongue and looked back at the ceiling.

"Thank you for proving my point…" she murmured, "I guess I'll just worry about it tomorrow," she decided. She slowly got off the bed with another groan and slipped under the comforter. She brought her legs up to her chest and turned the lamp off next to her. The room was now filled with darkness save for the light of the many lights of the city. Scarlett laid there staring at nothing in particular for a while. She wondered if any of the other countries were doing the same. Chances pointed to yes. Scarlett stretched her body out and looked to the left side of the bed. Nobody was there. Lately she had been wishing that there was someone there to keep her company and cuddle with. She's never had a boyfriend in her life though. Hell, she hasn't even had her first kiss. Girls her age would've had sex at least one by now. But her, she didn't know if it was just that she didn't have time or that no one liked her like that. Did no one look at her in a seductive way or blush when she got near them? She couldn't think of anybody...except for Japan who blushes every time you talk to him. If there was, was she too clueless to notice? She hoped not. It just made her feel more alone than she already was. The only thing she had now was Leon and a few friends. America eased the feeling she had deep in her soul every time he gave her a call but that's not the same as being in a loving relationship with someone. Far from it. What she needed was someone to kiss her and tell her how beautiful she was every day. Someone who will bend over backwards just to see her smile. Someone she could lie in bed with and just hold hands. She rolled over to the left side of the bed and brought her hands close to her chest.

"I guess all teenage girls feel this way at some point..." she said to herself. She then sighed and felt water hit her eyes. Scarlett shook her head when she realized that they were about to fall and frowned.

"Why am I thinking about this all of a sudden? I'm only making myself depressed. Just shut up and go to sleep Scarlett," she scolded herself. She did what she told herself to do and fell asleep after clearing her mind. She had more important things to think about in the future.

* * *

 **(Year: 1936)**

"Alright! Before we get off the plane does everyone have their jackets on!? If you don't, you're not getting a hug from me!" Scarlett yelled on the plane as it made contact with the German runway. Her Britannian athletes all nodded with a unanimous "yes" and picked up their bags.

"Good. Now our hotel is the Grand Hotel Sonnenbichl! I'm going to give all of you a card so you can find your way to it in case you get lost in town. If that happens and you lost your card then I guess I'll have to find you. If I have to find you...well let's not get into that until the time comes," she joked. The guys laughed but stopped when she quickly said that she wasn't kidding after that.

"...anyway...I hope all of you trained for this because I expect at least three medals out of you guys! One gold, one silver, and one bronze! I know the winter games aren't exactly our specialty but that doesn't mean we don't have to try! And! We can show them what's to come in the summer games! That shit's where it's at for us! Am I right!?"

"Yeah!" They all said proudly.

"Alright then! Good! Now come on let's make our way to the hotel. I think Team America and Kyrovania are also staying where we are so you can mingle with them while we're here. But if you guys have sex with any of their female athletes than you better get married! That also applies to you too!" Scarlett said to all of her girls on the Olympic team. Of course she was kidding but they didn't know that. She could care less who they did it with honestly. Waiting until the plane came to a complete stop, Scarlett opened the hatch in the large plane and pushed it out. Her pilot helped her bring out the stairs and soon the whole team was on the tarmac. The cold chill of February filled the air and made the group shiver as they walked to their designated cars. There were five of them to take the whole team to the hotel in Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany. Scarlett went last just so she was sure everyone left together. She's such a good protective country! Once they made it to the hotel they all walked to their rooms and unpacked. Scarlett glanced around outside and noticed an American flag on one of the balconies of the building. She rolled her eyes with a laugh and walked over to it.

"America! Are you there!?" She asked loudly.

"Yeah! Hold on!" He said back to her. She waited for a few seconds until he came jumping off the balcony. He landed perfectly on his feet and gave her an all-american hug.

"Sup' dudette! Is it cold as hell here or what!?"

"Nothing much, and I think that's a contradictory statement," she said smartly. He made a sound that sounded like a "hmph" and shrugged.

"You knew what I meant. I mean seriously! You can even see the damn snow peaks in the distance! Look it!" He pointed out in front of him at the German Alps. Scarlett stared at the beauty of them before giggling and nudging her best friend beside her.

"Alfie those are the German Alps, not snow peaks."

"Yeah yeah whatever. None of them are as badass as Mount Rushmore. But enough about stupid mountains! Did you just get here?"

She nodded.

"Yeah my athletes are unpacking right now. You?"

"We arrived about ten this morning so like two hours ago. My guys kept telling me, 'America, we can't wait to meet those Britannian girls! We hear they're the most beautiful girls in the world!'" He laughed. Scarlett blushed and looked away.

"Do Britannian girls have that reputation in the states?" She asked. Alfred nodded and grinned. "Hell yeah since the majority of your population have either blue or green eyes. It's just an attractive color to look at, you know?"

"Well I'm glad! That makes me happy. What is your favorite between them? Blue or green eyes I mean."

He hummed in thought and stared at her for a moment. He then smiled and tightened his fist in front of him.

"I think green eyes are the most pretty if I'm being honest," he said with reddened cheeks. Scarlett's eyes widened and she looked at him.

"You're not just saying that because I have green eyes are you?"

"Well they are the reason I like them better. Dudette, your eyes are like emerald crystals! It's really awesome!"

"Well...t-thank you..." she stuttered like a blushing idiot, "my favorite are blue eyes. Yours are like sapphire crystals if we're going to describe them that way."

He paused and tilted his head at her.

"Really? I never noticed. They're always behind my glasses that I just kind of look over them.

"Well they're very pretty. You know what else is pretty? This hotel! It's very umm..."

"German," he finished for her, still feeling excited over Scarlett's previous statement about his eyes.

"Yeah! German! But we are in Germany so I guess that's to be expected huh? It's such a beautiful country."

"It is isn't it! Prussia too! But I am more awesome!" Someone yelled behind them. They both turned and saw Prussia walking towards them with a huge smirk on his face. His bright ruby-colored eyes were especially red today and his hair extremely white. It always made Scarlett think of snow every time she saw him. He wore a dark suit with long-laced black boots. A silver nazi eagle hung from his right breast along with some other pins.

"Prussia!"

Scarlett ran to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and did the same with Alfred.

"How are my two awesome trainees doing?" He asked with a big awesome smile. Alfred gave him a weird look and punched his palm and fist together.

"Dude that was like over a hundred years ago! Now we can both fight all day and all night! But we're good. You?"

"I'm doing awesome of course! And that may be true but you two will always be my military students," he said with a thumbs up. Scarlett smiled and then glanced around. "Where's Germany?"

"Oh, West? He's with Hitler working on the games for tomorrow. There's going to be a separate box for all the countries to sit in while West and I sit next to Hitler on a high balcony. I hope it will be an awesome day tomorrow. We have worked very hard on all of the events and have made sure that the athletes will be safe from any dangerous objects lying on the ground," he told them. Looking up, he scanned the hotel and nodded, "ah, Sonnenbichl, what an awesome hotel. I knew you guys had awesome taste!"

Scarlett giggled and put her hands behind her back.

"Prussia if you don't mind me asking...why do you say awesome all the time?"

The question seemed to be a surprising one to the albino country as he blinked a few times in thought. He then grinned and shrugged. "Well because the word is awesome, ja!?"

"Haha I guess so. I'm supposed to meet your boss whenever the games are over. The first, I believe it was," she informed him. His eyes widened in delight and he grinned once again.

"Ja, that's right. I'm glad you accepted the invitation. West and I will be there so it's not like you will be in a room alone with the Führer. There's no need to be nervous about it with us in there with you. He only speaks German so we will help you out if there's something he says that you don't understand. But I'm sure you got this. I've heard you speak German before and it's pretty much perfect. Perfectly awesome! You'll do great! Oh shit! I'm late! Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm sorry guys I was supposed to be escorting the Führer's girlfriend! I will see you two tomorrow! Good luck and have an awesome day!" He yelled, running in the opposite direction to a set of cars. America watched him go and scratched the back of his head.

"Führer?"

"Yeah," Scarlett answered, "I think it means either leader or guide in German. I bet we'll hear it a lot while we're here. Hey, you want to help me unpack Alfie? One of the suitcases is really heavy!"

"Sure thing."

They turned to the car Britannia came in and she lifted the trunk to reveal two large suitcases lying there. Scarlett took the first one and set it down. Thankfully it had wheels. Alfred moved to pick up the other one but barely lifted it up with a grunt. He stared at the suitcase and then glared at it. Next thing she knew he had slung that thing out of the car and set it on the ground in front of them. He took a couple of deep breaths before setting his eyes on her.

"What the hell is in this suitcase!?"

"Umm...I think it's weights so my athletes and I could train together...you know...like wrist and ankle weights. Their weights aren't that big of a deal but mine are heavy as fuck."

"You're telling me! Damn! Mind if I train with you guys? I'll feel guilty about it if I skip a day of exercise," he said before lifting up the suitcase again. Scarlett nodded and said it was no problem as they walked to her room. They set her suitcases on the bed and began unpacking them into the room. She had packed for this month and the next so there was a lot of stuff to unpack. The room was large and was just about perfect.

"So many dresses," Alfred whined as he took them out and put them in the closet. Scarlett laughed and closed the now empty suitcase.

"What did you expect? I always have to look my best wherever I go."

"You do anyways without all these dresses. You don't even need to wear makeup to be the most beautiful girl in the world Scarlett," he said. She blushed and looked at him in surprise. He did the same and started stuttering gibberish. Did he really just say that?

"I mean uh...I meant that a girl doesn't need to wear makeup to be pretty...Yeah...That's what I meant!"

 _Knock! Knock!_

"...Someone's at the door!" He exclaimed as he ran to it and opened it to see who it was. Kyrovania stood behind the door with his hands in his pocket.

"Hey guys, how's it goin'?" He asked them. America breathed a sigh of relief internally and let the boy in.

"Oh hey Michael! We're just got done unpacking," Scarlett replied to him. Alfred leaned in Michael's ear and whispered, "Thanks bro". The boy turned to him, confused, and raised his eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you later," Alfred said quickly before turning to Scarlett. "So you ready to start training dudette!?" he asked loudly. She grinned and nodded, standing up from the bed. She took a few of the weights in her arms and walked past them to the door.

"Yep! Michael you going to join us?"

Kyrovania shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great! I want to get stronger while I'm here so I can look tough in front of Hitler," she said. She walked out and Michael rubbed his arm in confusion.

"Wait a minute...why is she meeting with Germany's leader?"

"I'll tell you later...Come on let's go train," he said as the two guys followed Britannia out into the open training yard of the hotel. Why did a hotel have a training yard? No fucking reason at all. But, it was extremely convenient to all of the competing athletes of the olympics. Their countries as well. And even though Scarlett was focused with the olympics right now, the future would reveal that her focus should be on something entirely different from what anyone could have imagined.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Yes! I got this done! Sorry for the wait guys. I had to finish that Legend of Zelda chapter and that chapter was really really long. Over 10k words to be exact! With this chapter, I'm not going to dwell into the olympics a lot in the next chapter just because it's kind of irrelevant with the story. It was just in there for history's sake. The next chapter, I expect, should be long and very important because it's basically the start of the WW2 arc of the story. That should be long as well. This part of history is where Hetalia shines and I hope the same thing goes for this story too! Reviews always help! Please review or comment and tell me whatever you want! However, if it's just insulting me or the story without any criticism then it will be deleted! But that almost never happens. Finally, thanks so much for waiting and reading and I will see you guys next time!**


	61. Chapter 43: The Meeting With the Führer

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter of Britannia! Prom is finally over so I can focus on this now. I plan on this chapter being pretty long just based on what I'm going to include in it but you never know. I'm at work right now and typing this on my phone during my break because I really have nothing better to do. My car wouldn't start this morning so I was late for a fucking 9 hour shift the day after prom. Lol why me right? I have horrible luck and I won't be surprised if my phone blows up or something and kills me. Right now, I think I wouldn't mind that...but anyway please review or comment on the story and tell me what you think so far! Feel free to read any of my other stories because a couple of them also have Scarlett in them. She's just kind of my go-to girl, whatever that means. Alright! Thank you guys so much for reading and here is the chapter! P.S. THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN A LOT OF GERMAN SO I APOLOGIZE IF THAT'S ANNOYING!**

* * *

Ch. 43: The Meeting With the Führer

 **(Year: 1936)**

The next day, everyone was just about ready to show what kind of skills they had on the Olympic stage. Britannia woke her athletes up early, fed them breakfast, and had them in their gear before the sun even rose up over the mountain tops. America did the same and he was his over-hyped self when he joined Scarlett in the area countries sat in. They were the only two there so far so they were pretty early. The only other countries that had their athletes ready were Germany and Prussia, but they were up on a tall platform that would seat their leader Adolf Hitler. The platform was an intimidating one. It was like a tower with a large Nazi flag laid over it. The pitch black swastika on the front stuck out in a bold and expressive fashion. On each side of the platform was an eagle with, again, the Nazi symbol engraved in their chests. And finally in the middle laid the dominating seat of Germany's Führer . This was cool and all but the "countries" box was still pretty fancy.

"Damn! They've got it going on up there!" Alfred pointed out as he watched Germany and Prussia talk to each other from the tall structure. Scarlett tilted her head up to look at them and nodded.

"It would appear so. But nothing beats the glamour of my Lionheart Castle!" She said with confidence.

"Yeah! Or my Statue of Liberty!" Alfred chimed in.

"Yeah! Or that! We're still the top dogs around here," she said. Alfred stopped smiling and looked frozen in thought for a moment.

"But wait, wouldn't that make us the top bitches since we're the top dogs?" He asked. Scarlett really wanted to laugh but she had thought of something funny to back that up.

"...Yep! You're the king bitch and I'm the queen bitch.

"Damn straight. When do you think the games will start? I'm getting hungry," he said as he rubbed his abdomen. As if on cue his stomach growled loudly enough to where Scarlett could hear.

"Probably not for a couple of hours Alfie. Most of the other countries haven't even shown up yet and people are just now starting to enter the stadium," she answered him. His stomach growled again and he groaned.

"Ugh! What the hell! I'm hungry!"

"I knew this would happen," she muttered, digging into her bag, "so I made both of us these peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." She took out two well-made sandwiches and handed one of them to the boy next to her. His blue eyes lit up like a light and he held the sandwich with shaky hands.

"You're a lifesaver dudette!" He yelled before scarfing down the thing she had made for him. She nodded with a smile and took a bite as well.

"I also brought some milk so we could wash it down. Here," she said, handing him a can-sized bottle of fresh cold milk. She just thought of everything today! "You're a fucking goddess," he replied. She smirked and honestly couldn't argue with that statement. Sitting back in her chair, Scarlett crossed her right leg over her left and continued to watch people file into the stands. Nazi flags were everywhere and blew with the wind. The air was pretty cold but it wasn't snowing at the moment. She looked at America and was surprised he hadn't complained about the cold weather yet. He wasn't used to it and was more of a spring kind of guy anyway. She herself like spring but her favorite season was summer because in her country the weather was just right during the months of May, June, and July.

"Good morning you two."

The two turned to see Britain walking into the "countries" box and he sat down right next to them.

"Good morning," they said simultaneously.

"I'm just about stunned to see you two out so early. You two are usually not the morning type," he commented with a skeptical raise of the eyebrow. Alfred and Scarlett looked at each other before smiling.

"True, but we just came to get a seat in the front row. Best countries up front. Shitty ones in the back."

"That's such a nice thing to say America," Britain told him. Alfred shrugged and grinned. "Yeah well they should've built up their militaries and economies. Not my fault they suck at doing what they do. And besides, you say mean stuff all the time Britain!"

"I beg your pardon! That is not true in the slightest! I am one of the nicest people on this bloody planet!"

"Oh hon hon hon! What a damn lie! But I'm not surprised! This is coming from the black sheep of Europe!" France yelled loudly with more flamboyance than anyone had ever seen. Arthur turned his head slowly and a frown appeared on his face. His thick eyebrows twitched and his green eyes flared like the flame of a spell. If you haven't noticed, he and France HATE each other. They hate each other with a passion. A passion that's gone through decades of various wars and conflicts. But now, this...this french bastard was mocking his honesty? That was the last straw!

"What did you just say?" He asked slowly, as if he didn't hear him the first time.

"Did I stutter? Or is the limey too stupid to understand his own stupid language!? Ha!" He mocked. The look in Arthur's eyes turned into something not human and he tackled France with all his might. They rolled around, punching and kicking each other continuously. Scarlett and Alfred shook their heads and went back to eating their sandwiches. Britain and France did this all the time so it wasn't anything to worry about. Kyrovania walked in at that moment and gawked at the two countries on the floor.

"What the fuck is going on in here!?"

"Oh don't worry about those two. They're just acting like idiots. Come on, sit with us Michael. I see your athletes are ready to go. You ready for this?" She asked the teen. He smiled and nodded as he sat next to her and America. "Yeah I think we can get at least one medal while we're here. Though, we were still working on some things when we left home. But you never know. Crazy shit happens at these types of events."

"You're telling me," Scarlett said, "I have to go to a meeting with Germany's leader after this."

Britain overheard her and stopped punching France in the face. He looked at her and didn't even care that France was throwing insults at him like bullets from a gun.

"What? What did you just say?"

"I have a meeting with Adolf Hitler after this. I couldn't tell you earlier because I knew you would freak out."

"Well of course I'm going to freak out!" He screamed, standing up, "How did this happen!? Did he invite you or something!? What were you thinking when you accepted the invitation!? No no no this cannot be happening! You are not to go to that meeting young lady! I forbid it!" He said, pointing at her. Alfred snorted as he finished his sandwich and Scarlett narrowed her eyes at the man scolding her. She uncrossed her legs and stood up on her boots.

"If I remember correctly, I'm my own country now. I won my independence so it's not like you can _forbid_ me from doing anything. Besides, I don't know why you're freaking out like this. It's just a simple meeting between two countries and his leader. No biggie. What are they going to do? Kill me? Like they could!" She told him with a confident look. Britain stared at her and then rubbed the bridge of his nose with his two fingers. "I'm freaking out because Hitler is fucking insane! He does whatever he damn well feels like and does not listen to anybody but himself! He's a maniac I tell you! I'm willing to bet that Germany feels the exact same. He's just too proud to say it to him! Scarlett, love, you do not need to be going to this meeting. It could put you and your people in danger."

His voice had gotten softer near the end which made Scarlett actually listen to him. She sighed and looked out into the stadium where the olympics was being held. More athletes ran into the field and got into their positions. The audience section of the 100,000 seat stadium began filling up rapidly and the environment was becoming louder with each passing moment. Video cameras could be seen on the top of each section which was a bit surprising. This olympic games would be the first televised one in history. It would also be a moment where many people from other countries would get to see the real countries that they lived in. Newspapers helped but it never captured the way they acted.

"It'll be okay. I promise I'll be careful," she murmured. Britain clicked his tongue as Russia walked in with just Belarus and gave everyone a big smile with open arms.

"Hello everyone? What is all of the tension in the room about?"

Their eyes went wide.

"Russia!?" They all yelled. He widened his smile and closed his amethyst-colored eyes.

"Da!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were boycotting the games," Scarlett said with surprise still in her voice. Ivan nodded and held his scarf with his hands.

"Da I did, but I came to see if I could get any secrets out of Germany. I am going to sneak into his government building and search for top secret documents," he explained. Like he could pull that off...Everyone was too stunned to say anything so he did it for them. "But you did not answer my question. What is all of the tension in the room for?" He asked. Scarlett glanced at Britain and tightened her fists.

"Nothing," she muttered as she sat back down in her seat. She looked down at her hands and fiddled with them out of slight embarrassment. Alfred gave her his hand and she fiddled with that too until she became bored. Russia and Belarus sat behind them and watched them do this in confusion. Belarus tilted her head and out of the corner of her eye she saw Michael looking at her again. Time to pull out that knife!

"Look at me again and I'll kill you!" She yelled at the top of her lungs to the boy. Kyrovania gasped and put his hands up.

"Geez! What did I do!?"

"You looked at me again like the last time. Do you ever listen you Kyrovanian idiot!?" She hissed. He shook his head, which made her even more mad. She wanted to lunge at him but Russia was right in between her and him and took up so much space due to his tall stature. Ivan watched them bicker with each other in delight. It was nice to see real life conflict for once. Back in Russia, everything felt fake and staged. Almost everyone was either depressed or hiding the fact that they wanted to kill themselves. He knew that because he felt the same. Every week he cuts the strong veins in his wrist but they always grow back because he is a country. That always made him feel like there was never going to be a way out from the hell he lived in. However, he always kept that same innocent smile of his because he didn't want other people to see his true self that even himself was scared of. He shook the depressing thoughts from his mind and smiled again.

"Why don't you two fight to the death? I would very much like to see that," he suggested.

"Whoa, hardcore dude," America said with a chuckle. Russia brightened with Alfred's words and he nodded enthusiastically. "Da! I am the hardcore! The hardcore is me!"

"Uhh...okay man...whatever you say," America replied with a nervous laugh. He laid back in his chair as more countries showed up in the box. Hungary arrived and then Italy and then Japan. They all came within a minute between each other and there was a total of twenty-seven of them, not including Germany and Prussia. Soon fans filled the stadium and you could barely hear the person beside you because of how loud the place was. Everyone's athletes huddled together and began their introductory march. Each nation's team waved their flag with great pride as the crowd cheered them on. The three largest teams obviously were Germany, America, and Britannia. The fans went wild when they appeared into view. Scarlett looked up at Hitler and saw that he had his arm stretched out. That must've been the German salute she had heard so much about. As soon as all the countries were done they all stood in a large formation. The keeper of the flame, as they referred him, ran to a tall pedestal in the stadium and lit the Olympic flame, officially starting the games. Again, the crowd cheered and the countries clapped. They had done this so many times that there was hardly any excitement for something new. Once all the hype was finished Hitler took a step forward on his balcony and everyone else sat. Of course, everything he said was in his own language of German.

"Willkommen alle Athleten nach Deutschland! Ich bin stolz darauf, derjenige zu sein, der die Zeremonie öffnet! Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte haben sich die Deutschen als Teil einer Elite-Klasse von Kriegern bewährt. Heute ist nicht anders! Die Athleten des Landes haben lange und hart trainiert, wie viele der anwesenden Länder für diesen Tag! Jetzt ist die Zeit, die Ergebnisse dieses Trainings zu sehen! Jetzt ist deine Chance, genau zu beweisen, was du in jedem Fall gemacht hast, den wir dir vorgestellt haben! Versuche dein Bestes und du wirst es schaffen! Versuche nicht genug und du wirst scheitern! Jetzt lass uns die Olympischen Winterspiele 1936 beginnen! (Welcome all athletes to Germany! I am proud to be the one who opens the ceremony! Throughout the ages, Germans have proven to be a part of an elite class of warriors. Today is no different! The country's athletes have trained long and hard, like many of the countries present, for this day! Now is the time to see the results of that training! Now is your chance to prove just what you are made of in every event we have presented to you! Try your best and you will succeed! Don't try enough and you will fail! Now let us began the 1936 Winter Olympics!)" He announced towards all of the athletes staring up at him. He was probably just talking to his athletes but they liked to think he was talking to them as well. The crowd cheered again and Scarlett rubbed her ears.

"His voice is much louder than I thought it would be. There's a certain 'boom' to it. Know what I mean?" She said to America beside her. He smiled and leaned closer to her. "Do you know who you're talking to? I have the loudest voice on the whole entire planet! This guy's a chump!"

Scarlett rolled her eyes and shook her head while trying not to laugh. Her best friend really had no filter did he? A small little snowflake made its way down to her shoulder and she looked up to see that it was starting to snow. Shivering, she held her arms together and leaned back in her seat. She glanced around her and saw that the men with cameras in the stadium began packing their stuff. She squinted her eyes in confusion and watched them go with disappointed looks on their faces.

"Huh? Why are they leaving?" She asked herself. Britain overheard her and got close to her ear.

"I believe they were going to try to televise this but would have to cut it if it began to snow. I guess they'll just have to wait until the summer Olympics to put it on television. For now, I assume people will still be able to listen to it on the radio back at home. So...no big deal essentially," he whispered. She nodded slightly and sighed. Her cold breath came out of her as a fine mist and joined all of the other little snowflakes in the air. The temperature got colder as the day went on and everyone was glad that they brought their jackets with them. There were four sports in the games which consisted of seventeen events; Alpine Skiing, Bobsleigh, Figure Skating, and Ice Hockey. The first two weren't really Britannia's thing but Figure Skating was her specialty while she was decent in Ice Hockey. Sure enough, she won two gold medals in that category, a silver in Ice Hockey, and a bronze in Skiing which totally shocked the crap out of her. By the Games' end, she was pretty satisfied with how everything turned out.

"Well that was pretty awesome! We kicked ass!" She said to her team who cheered along with her. The team stood at the airport with their plane sitting right next to them. Scarlett put her hands on her hips and gave everyone a thumbs up.

"I'm so proud of you all! When I get back home I'm buying everyone drinks so you can all get drunk off your asses! And yes, I'll also be the designated driver so you don't end up killing yourself like a jackass. Alright that's all I have to say about that. I'll meet up with you guys in a week or two! I have some business to take care of while I'm here."

They all nodded and told her goodbye before leaving inside the plane. She watched them go with a sigh escaping her lips and she jumped when she felt a person's hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around but relaxed when it was only Alfred. He was giving her a smile but she could tell he was about to get serious with her. "Hey, I just wanted to say goodbye before my team and I left. You sure you want to go through with this meeting though dudette? I mean, you could always tell them you felt sick and had to skip it. You could even ride with us! We'll give you a parachute and you can just jump off the plane when we fly over Lionheart!"

She smiled but shook her head.

"As much fun as that sounds, I can't. It would be rude to accept the invitation and then just bail on it like it was a job interview or something. I got myself into this so I'm going to finish what I started. Hopefully, it won't be as bad as you or England say it will be. Who knows, it might even be beneficial to Germany and I. But I don't know. We'll see what happens I guess. I'm glad you're concerned for my safety though. You're such a great friend Alfie," she said, giving him a huge hug. He returned it just as soon as he realized what she had done and the two stayed like that for a couple of seconds.

"Look strong in front of him Scarlett. Maybe he'll be nice to you if he feels threatened by you," he suggested. She laughed doubtingly.

"That doesn't even make sense haha!"

"Yeah well just let me know what happens! Call me as soon as you're done okay!? See ya!" He said loudly before running to his plane.

"Don't worry I will," she yelled back. She saw him jump inside the plane and soon the contraption was in the sky, heading west. Looking around the runway, she found that she was the only country left from the list of nations that had participated in the Olympics. Taking a deep breath, she made her way back to her room to change into something more appealing. She figured if she wore a simple jacket to the meeting Hitler might think she was being disrespectful or some dumb shit like that. Once she made it to her room she stared at her closet for what seemed like an hour. Thinking what to wear was hard!

"Jesus, they're gonna be pissed if I'm late...What should I wear for real? Maybe something unique? But what color..." She thought. She tried to think of a great color to wear and snapped her fingers when the idea popped into her head. "...I got it! I freaking got it! I'm gonna wear black and red after the German flag. That should get on Hitler's good side! And luckily, I have the perfect dress for it," she said as she shifted through her clothes and found the right dress for the occasion. Slipping off her winter clothes, she quickly put on the dress she had picked out. It was a red and black cocktail dress with her collarbone and shoulders covered in a dark netting that acted as straps. The dress came down to the top of her knees and it was complimented with a beautiful diamond-like covering that wrapped around her waist, collarbone, and chest.

"Oh hell yeah, that looks great," she told herself, twirling in front of the mirror, "now for shoes...Ah-ha!" She exclaimed, finding the right pair on the floor next to all the other pairs of shoes she had brought. The shoes were black on the outside and red on the inside with a floral design on the exterior. They looked quite appealing! The only thing left for her to do was fix her hair. Unlike a lot of women, she had long hair and liked it that way. So given that fact, she decided to brush the left side of her hair back in wavy-like fashion while keeping the right side forward just a bit. It gave her face the right amount of light to work with. Sure it was totally different from any style she had seen but she wanted to look unique so that's all that mattered.

"Now that that's done, I'll just..." She stopped mid-sentence as she sprayed some flower-smelling perfume on herself.

"Perfect!" She yelled at herself in the mirror. Of course she hadn't done her makeup yet so it wasn't exactly perfect. Though, she didn't use much makeup anyway. All she did was apply a little blush to her cheeks and put on some dazzling red lipstick. And of course, she had to put on some ladylike black gloves to complete the look.

"Alright, let's get going. Best not be late."

She moved towards the door, her heels clicking, and walked outside to find a car waiting for her. Prussia stood in front of it with a big smile on his face and he opened the door for her. Her face lit up unexpectedly.

"Well this is a surprise. I was just going to walk to the Reich Chancellery but this is even better! Thank you Prussia!" She said to him happily as he helped her in the car. He gave her a look with those red eyes of his and sat next to her.

"In those heels? With that long distance? Please! Besides, we're not meeting at the Reich Chancellery anymore. We're having the meeting at the Führer's home in the mountains of Bavaria. Hitler figured it would be more welcoming there. You look beautiful by the way. Then again, you never cease to impress so I'm not all that surprised," he complimented. She tilted her head at him and looked down. "Oh, it's a good thing you picked me up then. And thank you! I always try to look my best!"

"Well you always succeed because you're awesome! I particularly like how you chose the country's national colors. That should really impress the Führer even more."

"I should hope so. I did it so he would be. But anyway, tell me more about this house of his? Is it like a castle or something?" She asked in curiosity. He shook his head and kept on smiling. "No, nothing like that. It's more like an oversized chalet. It's awesome though! it's located right above Berchtesgaden and we like to refer to it as The Berghof. Pretty awesome huh? That means 'mountain farm' in German. You're going to love it. So how did you like the Games? Pretty exciting right?" He asked. She nodded and leaned forward in her seat as the car drove towards the mountains of Bavaria.

"Hell yeah. I'm so proud of my athletes. They won four medals this time which is pretty good for the Winter Olympics. The Summer Olympics is where we shine though so just four medals is great for us! You guys did awesome as well! You practically won a medal in every single event! Good job dude!" She said, playfully punching him in the shoulder. He laughed and blushed a little from the praise she was giving him. "Ja, but Norway still took the most medals which still kind of pisses me off. Just like you said, we'll get them in the Summer Olympics which is going to be in Berlin. Those Norwegian bastards won't know what hit them when we get done with them," he growled, his fist tightened in shaking. He blinked and turned to her.

"...What was I saying before?"

"I think we were talking about Hitler's home or whatever."

"Oh yeah! It truly is awesome. I know I say that word a lot and it gets kind of annoying but that's just my go-to word for everything."

"It's okay," she said to him, "it gives you character and personality. It really suits you," she told him kindly. He felt himself blush again and he smiled. "Danke Scarlett." He then looked up and gasped as the car slowed down in front of a gatehouse

Scarlett looked out the window to see a great number of trees around them. They all had snow on them and the area looked like a gigantic snow field. It was truly magnificent to her as the car came to a complete stop. In front of the gatehouse stood two nazi guards with serious looks on their faces.

"I'm guessing they don't play around," she joked to the boy next to her. He snorted and shook his head. "Yep. They're protecting Deutschland's leader after all. They have to be alert at all times. Many people would love to assassinate our great leader so he requires the strictest of security. It's just protocol of course," he said to her with a relaxed expression. She smiled and watched while the driver showed the two guards a special card with the Britannian symbol on it. They immediately opened the gate after seeing that and then went back to their duties. The car slowly advanced past the wooden gate and drove up the steep hill. Before long, the car finally came to another stop and Prussia got out. He walked around the automobile and opened the door for her.

"Such manners!" Scarlett said with a grin. Prussia smirked and closed the door behind her.

"Don't you mean such awesome manners!?"

"Something like that," she added.

"Well we Germans are a very polite class of people. In fact, everything about us is just about perfect in my opinion."

She giggled and waved her hand down.

"Well of course you would say that Prussia. You're German."

"Hmm," he hummed before going silent. He led her up a grand staircase which in tune led to the entrance of the home. The two walked to a large door where two more nazi guards stood and they opened the door for the two countries. Scarlett walked in and her breathing hitched at seeing the vaulted corridor. The architecture in the home was so nice. The ceiling came in arches with them ending in black pillars that filled the entryway. The temperature in the room was warm and comforting. She felt glad she had not chosen to bring her jacket for this meeting. She didn't want to be sweating during this. That's just gross…

"This is the entryway. This is where you would hang your coat or place your work shoes down at. I think I'm going to give you a little tour of the place before we go to the Great Room where the Führer is waiting. That okay with you?" He asked, looking at her behind his shoulder. She blinked and rubbed her arm.

"Um...sure," she said with a small laugh. He nodded and they walked to the east side of the room to another wooden door. He opened it with a quiet creak and revealed a very large dining room.

"This is the dining room. We will be holding most of the meeting here but Hitler wanted to greet you inside the Great Room first. Here we will serve you the finest our chefs can cook up! You will be sitting here," he pointed to the middle section of the table in front of the window, "and he will sit there," he said, gesturing to the opposite side.

"...he likes to watch the mountains as he eats. Now, I think we're going to backtrack to the entryway once again and then go up the stairs."

"Alright," she muttered as she followed him. This felt so cool to her. She loved touring homes she had never seen before; especially the home of the German leader. True to what Prussia said, he walked her up a set of stairs and there he showed her Hitler's office and the Sun Room. The office was large with couches and chairs for guests to sit in. An impressive-looking desk also sat behind the couches. It was scattered with nearly-filed papers. It looks quite similar to Scarlett's office back in Lionheart Castle. The Sun Room just looked like a simple "hang out" area where you could chill and whatnot. Like the office, it had a couch and two large windows that allowed the person to see the mountains outside. The only thing on this floor that was left was a couple of guest bedrooms and the terrace outside. Going in one of the rooms, the two countries looked outside the window at the terrace to see a few women talking and laughing amongst themselves.

"Who's that?" Scarlett asked. Prussia smiled and leaned back into the room.

"That is the Führer's mistress, Ms. Braun. She tends to keep to herself and does whatever she wants. Ja, she lives the high life if you ask me. But that's all I have to say about that."

He gave her a wink and she laughed behind her hand. Prussia nodded his head back to the entryway and they walked all the way back to the front door.

"Now I would show you the western side of the Berghof but that's just the adjutancy building where all of the military generals hang out and do weird stuff."

"What kind of weird stuff?" She asked. He gave her a look that meant she didn't want to know and leaned on the wooden door.

"Anyway...how do you like the place so far?"

"I really like it. The design is absolutely gorgeous! I can't wait to see the Great Room. It's probably going to be pretty fucking great by the sound of it. I hope we haven't kept Hitler waiting too long," she said with a sympathetic look. Prussia shook his head with a small smile and rubbed the back of his head. "No, I told him what we were going to do so it's all good. Before we get in there, just remember that he only speaks German so you speak German too. Try not to sound like you're the higher power because he hates when people do that. And one last thing, don't make fun of his mustache," he warned. Scarlett huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Well now that you say that I'm going to be staring at it the whole time!" She stated dramatically. Prussia rolled his ruby-red eyes and tried not to laugh. He made sure the girl next to him was ready before proceeding to the door leading to the Great Room. He felt his heart beat faster and faster. He hoped to God she wouldn't mess this up. Unknowingly to her, Hitler could be scary. Whenever he didn't get his way he got angry and usually yelled. He himself was pretty loud on a daily basis but at least he was happy about it! By the way Britannia was acting, she probably didn't know everything that Hitler has done; meaning to the Jewish people in the country. He didn't want to ask her about it because he thought it might make her regret coming to the meeting. Hopefully, that topic wouldn't be brought up. It made him feel ashamed because even though those people that were discriminated were Jewish they were still German. His people. He didn't even care that they were Jewish in the first place so it puzzled him as to why Hitler was doing this. His brother, Germany, most likely felt the same but he would never say it out loud. Not even to his own brother...

"Is something wrong Prussia?"

He flinched and turned around to look at Scarlett. She was giving him this concerned look of hers, her eyes making sure he was okay. What was he doing just then to make her say that?

"Huh?"

"Well you were just standing there and looking at the ground all quiet-like. You okay?" She asked again. He took in what she just said and then remembered to smile. He returned to his usual awesome grin and shook his head.

"I was just thinking is all. Now come on, let's get this meeting started," he told her, opening the door and letting her inside. She walked in and saw two men in front of her; one young guy a little bit older than her with blonde hair and a man much older than her with brown hair. The boy her age she knew and he looked up as soon as he heard the door open. The older man stayed seated on the couch in the middle of the room. The boy, Germany, smiled and walked over to her. That was surprising to her. Germany almost never smiled.

"Britannia, how are you?" He asked once he reached a mere foot away from her.

"I'm well. You?"

"He's awesome!" Prussia finished for him. Germany gave his brother an annoyed look and put his attention on Scarlett again.

"I'm so glad you were able to come. Here, let me introduce you to the Führer," he said, gently putting his hand on the small of her back and walking her over to the couch. Scarlett became nervous with every step she took and was afraid she would look like a dumbass if she suddenly tripped in the heels she wore. The man sitting on the couch turned acutely to her before standing up. He held a very conservative smile as he held his hand out. In those three seconds before she held her hand out as well, she managed to examine the German leader in front of her. He was slightly taller than her and had an average build. He looked to be about fifty. He was white with neatly combed hair and a shaved mustache. Now that Prussia said something about it, it really did make Hitler stand out from everybody else. His eyes were a hypnotic blue. They gazed into her own with something she couldn't quite describe. His pupils were big black pits of darkness that stayed constant in front of her.

"Hallo, ich bin Adolf Hitler. Es ist ein Vergnügen, Sie zu treffen Britannia (Hello, I am Adolf Hitler. It is a pleasure to meet you Britannia,)" he said to her calmly while shaking her hand. She nodded and immediately replied with just as many manners as he had given her. She almost forgot to speak to him in German but she remembered just in time.

"Ja, so ist es. Ich war so froh zu sehen, dass Sie mich gebeten haben, mit Ihnen in Ihrem schönen Haus zu treffen. Es ist wirklich schön. Das Design ist einfach einwandfrei und erinnert mich ein bisschen von mir zu Hause (Yes it is. I was so happy to see that you asked me to meet with you in your lovely home. It truly is beautiful. The design is simply flawless and reminds me a little bit of my own home,)" she said. Hitler widened his smile and it appeared as if he was warming up to her more and more with every sentence she gave to him.

"Dein Deutsch ist ausgezeichnet, muss ich sagen. Und danke dir. Ich habe es selbst entworfen. Es ist so schwer, dort große Architekten zu finden, also habe ich es selbst gemacht. Ich bin froh, dass es dir Spaß macht. Du siehst heute großartig aus, wenn ich so ehrlich bin. Sie sehen sich mal an, als wäre es deutsch konzipiert. (Your German is excellent I must say. And thank you. I designed it myself you know. It is so hard to find great architects these days so I did it myself. I am glad that you enjoy it. You look magnificent today if I may be so honest. Your dress looks as if it were german designed.)"

He walked around her, examining every aspect of her dress with a watchful eye. It made her feel paranoid for just a split second.

"...Rot und Schwarz. Was für eine feine Kombination Wenn ich so selbst sage. Die beiden Farben machen dieses Land stark. Sie symbolisieren Kraft und Schönheit. (...Red and black. What a fine combination If I do say so myself. The two colors make this country strong. They symbolize strength and beauty.)"

"Danke, ich wollte das tragen, um einen guten Eindruck zu machen. (Thank you, I intended to wear this to make a good impression,)" she confessed with a smile. He clicked his hummed and smiled along with her.

"Kluges Mädchen. Jetzt hier, lassen Sie mich Ihnen mein Lieblingszimmer im Haus zeigen. (Smart girl. Now here, let me show you my favorite room in the house.)"

He brought his hand out and explained each detail of the Great Room. The room was large and filled with décor that varied from Persian carpets to original paintings and sculptures. A large marble fireplace sat a few feet away from Scarlett and burned a soft, yet satisfying, flame that warmed up the room. A wide and long Gobelin tapestry hung from the wall neatly and complimented the paintings around it. Hitler stopped in front of it and nodded his head at Germany. The country nodded back and walked up to the wall. He reached his hands around the tapestry and carefully took it off, revealing a projection screen. Scarlett's eyes widened and she smiled happily.

"Ein Bildschirm? Was für ein Zufall! Ich habe einen so wie es wieder zu Hause, um Filme zu sehen. (A screen? What a coincidence! I have one just like it back at home to watch movies on.)"

The German leader gave sort of a snorting sound and shook his head.

"Nein, mein lieber, dieser Projektionsschirm ist nicht für Filme. Wir verwenden dies generell, um Fotos zu sehen, die von unseren deutschen Agenten in feindlichen Ländern aufgenommen wurden. Sie wissen, für Strategie Zwecke. Obwohl, ich werde zugeben, dass ich einen gelegentlichen Film auf sie hin und wieder genieße. Jetzt auf den besten Teil des Raumes; Das große Bildfenster. Es kann tatsächlich in den Keller gesenkt werden, wenn man es öffnen will, (No my dear, this projection screen is not for movies. We generally use this to view photos captured by our special German agents in enemy countries. You know, for strategy purposes. Though, I will admit that I enjoy an occasional movie on it every now and then. Now on to the best part of the room; the grand picture window. It can actually be lowered into the basement if you want to open it,)" he told her. They walked up to a wide window that allowed the viewer to look out into the mountains. Just like the one in the dining room, the view was breathtaking. However, this one was much larger and memorable. It was probably Scarlett's favorite part of the room as well. She liked the view of the mountains and wished she had one just like it back at home. That doesn't mean she can't construct one once she gets home though.

"Are you having a good time so far?" Germany whispered in her ear in her own language. She glanced at him.

"I've only been in here for like two minutes Ludwig."

He blushed when he realized she was right and cleared his throat. God, he needed to work on his social awkwardness.

"Ja gut ... warum haben wir nicht das Treffen im Speisesaal begonnen? Das Essen sollte jetzt bereit sein, mein Führer. (Yes well...why don't we began the meeting in the dining room? The food should be ready now my Führer.)" He said to Hitler. The man thought about it for a minute before nodding slowly.

"Gute Idee Deutschland. Britannia, lassen Sie mich die Ehre machen, Sie zu Ihrem Sitz im Speisesaal zu zeigen. Genau da lang. (Good idea Germany. Britannia, let me do the honor of showing you to your seat in the dining room. Right this way.)"

Scarlett, Ludwig, Gilbert, and Hitler all filed into the dining room which was set full of food. For seating, Scarlett sat in front of the window that viewed the mountains while the other three sat on the opposite side. She looked down at her dish and guessed that it was some kind of spinach with potatoes and a portion of vegetables. This was surprisingly healthy...She thought it would be a grand feast of German deer or something like that. But, she didn't mind eating this too. As for her drink, it was a simple glass of ice water. She looked back up and saw Prussia smirking at her in a teasing fashion. She rose her eyebrow at him and he slipped a note when Germany and Hitler weren't looking.

 _ **He's a vegetarian**_

That was all the note said in plain English. She looked back at him and narrowed her eyes.

"I figured," she mouthed silently. He shrugged and began eating. Flipping her hair behind her shoulder, Scarlett did the same.

"In diesem Haus vertraue ich nicht Alkohol oder Rauchen, nur weil das Aroma und der Geschmack mich abgibt. Ich verstehe nicht, wie Millionen von Menschen auf dieser Erde nur eine Zigarette oder Zigarre jede einzelne Stunde des Tages rauchen können. Zuerst, warum sollten Sie? Zweitens ist es sehr unpassend für die Menschen um dich herum. Wenn du trinkst, warum wirst du betrunken, wenn du es nur noch am Ende werfen wirst? Es ist lächerlich. Ich sprach von lächerlich, ich tat eines meiner berühmten Reden neulich und war gerade zufällig bemerkt, dass eine Person aus der Menge all meiner Fans nicht den deutschen Gruß mit ihnen machte. Sobald ich meine Rede beenden konnte, hatte ich ihn festgenommen und er ist jetzt zehn Jahre im Berliner Gefängnis. Warum? Warum müssen die Menschen so idiotisch und ungehorsam sein? Es ist ziemlich irritierend. Was sagst du Britannia? (In this house I do not tolerate alcohol or smoking simply because the aroma and taste disgusts me. I do not understand how millions of people on this earth can just smoke a cigarette or cigar every single hour of the day. First of all, why would you? Second of all, it's highly inappropriate to the people around you. If you drink, why get drunk at all if you're just going to throw it back up in the end? It's ridiculous. Speaking of ridiculous, I was doing one of my famous speeches the other day and just happened to notice that a person from the crowd of all my fans did not do the German salute with them. As soon as I was able to finish my speech I had him detained and he is now serving ten years in the Berlin Prison. Why? Why must people be so idiotic and disobedient? It is quite irritating. What say you Britannia?)" Hitler asked. She blinked and started to get nervous. To be honest, when he was talking all she was thinking was 'God, why is he telling me all this? I don't fucking care.' So she really had no idea what he just said besides that last part. A person in prison for ten years for not doing the salute!? What the crap!? This man might be the douchebag everyone says he is. He was pretty fucking full of himself, she knew that.

"Nun ... ich finde es nervig, wenn mein Kongressabgeordneter wie kleine Gören wirkt. Ein paar von ihnen wissen nicht, dass sie ihren Bezirk vertreten und müssen Gesetze verabschieden, damit die Regierung funktionieren kann, (Well...I do find it annoying when my congressman act like little brats. A couple of them don't realize that they're representing their district and need to pass laws in order for the government to function,)" she lied. None of her congressman did that. She just said that to get on the man opposite of her's good side. He grinned a creepy-like smile and his face lit up.

"Ja! Genau! Sie sollten hingerichtet werden! (Yes! Exactly! They should be executed!)" He said loudly.

"Huh?" She asked, almost choking on her potatoes. Germany bit his lip while Prussia face-palmed and whispered under his breath, "here we go..."

"Dieser Kongressabgeordnete, diese Politiker. Sie wissen nichts. Sie sind wie die Juden. Nutzlos. Nutzlos gut für nichts Abfälle von Raum. Sie glauben, dass sie Anspruch auf alles im Leben haben. Sie denken, dass nur, weil sie gewählt wurden, sie tun können, was sie wollen. Gut nicht lange Nicht wenn ich etwas damit zu tun habe. Ich bin schon seit drei Jahren Deutschlands Führer. Ich kann noch mehr werden Und sobald das passiert, werden diese Politiker nicht mehr sein. ich verspreche das, (These congressman, these politicians. They don't know a thing. They're just like the Jews. Useless. Useless good for nothing wastes of space. They believe that they're entitled to everything in life. They think that just because they were elected they can do whatever they want. Well not for long. Not if I have anything to do about it. I've already become Germany's leader in a span of three years. I can become even more. And once that happens, these politicians will be no more. I promise that,)" He said while staring down at his food. Scarlett's face could be read as one of either horror or frightened confusion.

This man was definitely crazy. She was sure of that now. Maybe that's why Prussia had his hand on his face. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Germany watching her to see her reaction. What was she supposed to say!? That she agreed!? Hell no! Fortunately, the man wasn't done talking so she had more time to think.

"Genug der Politik Sprechen wir über etwas viel wichtigeres. Wie Sie wissen, beginnt die Depression, die wir alle haben, mit dem Wachstum unserer Länder zu schwinden. Deutschland als Ganzes hat mit neuem Stolz in sich gedeiht und eine Welle von Optimismus hat das Land bedeckt. Die Menschen sind wieder an die Arbeit gegangen, die Reichsmark ist in ihrem Wert gekommen, und wir werden immer mehr wie eine Supermacht in der Welt. Es ist wirklich ein herrlicher Anblick zu sehen. Allerdings habe ich etwas Mühe ... mit ... mit den anderen Weltführern, vor allem aus Großbritannien und Frankreich. Sie erkennen das Recht des deutschen Volkes nicht, sich mit ihren angrenzenden Brüdern zu vereinigen, (Enough of politics. Let's talk about something much more important. As you know, the depression we have all been in is starting to dwindle with the growth of our countries. Germany as a whole has flourished with new-found pride in itself and a wave of optimism has covered the land. People have gone back to work, the Reichsmark has come up in its value, and we are becoming more and more like a superpower in the world. It truly is a magnificent sight to see. However, I am having some trouble... _getting along_...with the other world leaders, especially the ones from Great Britain and France. They do not recognize the right of the German people to unite with their bordered brethren,)" he said. Scarlett took a sip of her water and tried to appear as interested as possible.

"Was meinst du damit? (What do you mean by that?)"

"Oh, es tut mir leid mein Lieber, dass ich nicht genau war. Ich spreche von dem Rheinland. Ich plane es, es unbegrenzt zurückzunehmen. (Oh I'm sorry my dear I wasn't being specific. I'm speaking of the Rhineland. I plan on taking it back indefinitely.)"

He took a bite of his spinach, as if he had said something completely normal, while Scarlett was trying to figure this whole thing out in her head. The thing was, the Rhineland was a western part of Germany that was separated after World War One following the Treaty of Versailles. Technically, it says in the treaty that Germany cannot annex with the Rhineland again. So...if he were to invade the area that would go against the treaty. Britain never told her about this...neither did France. Though, it might not be wise to bring up that fact. It would probably be better if she just lightly touched on it.

"Hmmm? Was ist mit dem Vertrag von Versailles? (Hmmm? What about the Treaty of Versailles?)" She asked, sounding like she didn't even care about the document. Hitler gave a short snort and waved his hand around.

"Dieser Vertrag ist nicht das Papier wert, auf dem es gedruckt ist. Es hat keine Gerichtsbarkeit über mich und mein Land. Es sagt auch, dass wir unser Militär nicht wieder aufbauen können, aber ich habe das gerade getan. Wir haben Soldaten ausgebildet, Tanks gebaut und Flugzeuge gemacht. Es gibt wirklich nichts zu stoppen uns also warum nicht? (That treaty isn't worth the paper it's printed on. It has no jurisdiction over me and my country. It also says we cannot rebuild our military but I've done just that. We've trained soldiers, built tanks, and made planes. There's really nothing to stop us so why not?)"

"Interesting…" she murmured, "Großbritannien oder Frankreich hat dich nicht davon konfrontiert? (Britain or France hasn't confronted you about it?)"

He nodded his head and then smiled.

"Ja, aber ihre Konfrontationen sind sehr schwach und unwirksam. Sie fehlt die Raffinesse im Umgang mit einer großen Nation wie Deutschland ... Wie gefällt Ihnen Ihre Mahlzeit Auswahl? (Yes but their confrontations are very weak and ineffective. They lack the sophistication in dealing with a great nation such as Germany...How do you like your meal selection?)" He asked her, changing the subject.

"Oh, es ist köstlich! Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals deutsche Küche hatte. Ich sollte oft mehr davon essen. (Oh it's delicious! I don't think I've ever had German cuisine before. I should eat more of it often.)"

"Ja, das ist die richtige Denkweise. Alles Deutsche ist von bester Qualität. Ist das nicht richtig Ludwig? (Yes, that's the right way of thinking. Everything German is of the best quality. Isn't that right Ludwig?)" He turned to the young man beside him and Ludwig nodded with a stern look. So serious, what the crap? Prussia, on the other hand, was too busy stuffing his face. The room went silent again and Scarlett started getting uncomfortable again. She didn't know if it was just her or all four of them inside the large dining room. She had to think of something quick before Hitler went on another one of his long speeches about nothing.

"Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, zu fragen, was genau war dein Grund, mich einzuladen? (If you don't mind me asking, what exactly was your reason for inviting me?)"

"Brillante Frage! Siehst du, ich habe seit der Kanzlerin schon einige Forschungen auf der Welt gemacht. Ich schaute durch jedes Land und ihre Führer-Datei und bestellte Details auf jedem von ihnen. Details wie Bevölkerung und Militärstatistik. Als ich in dein Land kam, bekam ich ein seltsames Gefühl, dass ich es nicht ganz erklären konnte. Es war aber kein schlechtes Gefühl. Sobald meine Assistenten mir die Info für Britannia gegeben haben, wusste ich, dass meine Ahnung richtig war. Sie, mein Lieber, sind ein großes Land mit einer großen Wirtschaft. Sie kreuzten durch die industrielle Revolution wie ein Champion und haben sogar durch die Große Depression gekommen, ohne zu viel Schaden zu bekommen. Du erinnerst mich hier viel Deutschland; Stark gewollt klug. Aber jetzt sehen Sie persönlich, ich bin von Ihrer Schönheit Britannia betäubt. Du bist blonde Haare und helle grüne Augen machen dich zu einem perfekten Menschen in meiner Sicht. (Brilliant question! You see, I've been doing some research on the world ever since I became chancellor. I looked through each country and their leader's file and ordered details on each one of them. Details such as population and military statistics. When I got to your country I got a strange feeling that I couldn't quite explain. It wasn't a bad feeling though. Once my assistants gave me the info for Britannia I knew my hunch was correct. You, my dear, are a big country with a big economy. You cruised through the industrial revolution like a champion and have even gotten through the Great Depression without receiving too much damage. You remind me a lot of Germany here; strong-willed wise. But now seeing you in person, I'm stunned by your beauty Britannia. You're blonde hair and bright green eyes make you a perfect human being in my view.)"

She felt herself blush even though she didn't mean to.

"D-Danke hehe. Ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich aber perfekt bin. (T-Thank you hehe. I wouldn't say I'm perfect though.)"

"Aber du bist, Britannia. Sie sind getrennt von einer Gruppe von Menschen, die in jeder möglichen Weise perfekt sind. Diese Gruppe sollte die einzige Gruppe sein, die in dieser Welt existiert. Ich denke, es kann nicht perfekt sein mit Millionen von unattraktiven Wesen, die es durchstreifen. Du bist in einer Gruppe, die ich gerne das arische Rennen nennen möchte. Ein Volk mit hellen blonden Haaren und bunten blauen und grünen Augen. Du bist auch fit und stark, was dich noch attraktiver macht. Sie und Ludwig hier würden ein großes internationales Paar machen, (But you are, Britannia. You are apart of a group of people who are perfect in every way possible. This group should be the only group to exist in this world of ours. I think it cannot be perfect with millions of unattractive beings roaming it. You are in a group I like to call the Aryan Race. A people with bright blonde hair and brightly colored blue and green eyes. You're also fit and strong which makes you even more appealing. You and Ludwig here would make a great international couple,)" he said, taking a bite of his food. Germany's face turned red as an italian tomato and he stood up instantly. He opened his mouth to say words but none came out. Scarlett was blushing too but all she could do was giggle at Ludwig's shyness.

"Ludwig setzt sich hin. Ich habe nur Spaß gemacht, (Ludwig sit down. I was only joking,)" Hitler said. Germany sighed and sat back down. He stared down at his food and avoided eye contact with the beautiful girl across from him. But, what just happened didn't make Scarlett forget what Hitler had just said. Aryan Race? First of all he's being kind of racist right now. Second of all, if she was apart of this so-called perfect race doesn't he know that he himself doesn't even fit within his own fantasy? He has brown hair instead of blonde so...kind of hypocritical...

"...Eine andere Sache, die mein Auge fing, war deine Bevölkerung durch Rasse. Es ist überwältigend rein! Eine satte 92% Ihrer Bevölkerung ist weiß. Das ist irgendwo rund 100 Millionen Menschen mit den meisten von ihnen mit den gleichen physischen Attributen wie Sie. Das ist erstaunlich. Ihr zweithöchstes Rennen ist asiatisch, das mich auch überrascht hat, weil die Asiaten klug und listig sind. Ich habe mich eigentlich mit den Japanern getroffen und sie sind definitiv an Bord und begleiten uns in unserer "Supermacht" Allianz. Daraufhin kommt auch Italien wieder zu uns. Es wäre toll, wenn du das gleiche tust. Wir würden alle lieben, dass Sie sich dem Team anschließen, (...Another thing that caught my eye was your population by race. It is overwhelmingly pure! A whopping 92% of your population is white. That's somewhere around 100 million people with most of them having the same physical attributes as you. That's amazing. Your second highest race is asian which also surprised me because asians are smart and cunning. I've actually been meeting with the Japanese and they're definitely on board with joining us in our "superpower" alliance. Speaking of that, Italy is soon to be joining us as well. It would be great if you did the same. We would all love for you to join the team,)" he chuckled, "Ich bewundere nur deine "Reinheit" so viel und dein Militär! Dein Militär ist so groß und stark! Verzeihen Sie mir das sagen, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, ein weibliches Land würde jemals in der Lage sein, etwas so voller Kraft zu schaffen! (I just admire your "pureness" so much and your military! Your military is so large and strong! Forgive me saying this but I would have never thought a female country would ever be able to create something so full of strength!)"

Scarlett presented a smile to him but was the opposite on the inside. This all just seemed...wrong somehow. Of course it was wrong because he was being racist and sexist and all that but there was something else. She couldn't quite figure out why but she knew it would come to her as the meeting went on. She brushed her blonde hair back once more and gave off a gentle laugh.

"Das ist so nett von dir zu sagen. Ich bin geschmeichelt. Ich habe aber eine Frage. Warum hast du Amerika auch nicht zu diesem Treffen eingeladen? Er ist genauso stark, hat eine riesige Wirtschaft und hat sogar blonde Haare und blaue Augen, (That's so kind of you to say. I'm flattered. I do have a question though. Why didn't you invite America to this meeting as well? He is just as strong, has a huge economy, and even has blonde hair and blue eyes,)" she informed Hitler. She wanted to say he had beautiful blue eyes but that sounded too much like she had a crush on him. She expected Hitler to give a politically-correct answer to that but she was surprised when the man frowned.

"Hmph Die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika? Ja, es kann groß sein und in der Bevölkerung hoch sein, aber das ist seine größte Schwäche. Auch wenn Amerika selbst aus dem arischen Rennen wie Sie und Deutschland sein könnte, ist sein Volk definitiv nicht davon entfernt. Die Vereinigten Staaten sind ein Schmelztiegel aller Rassen, die ich ekelhaft finde. Die Mehrheit kann weiß sein, ja, aber die Nation hat eine große Anzahl von Schwarzen und anderen farbigen Menschen. Es ist absurd Sie haben sogar eine Vielzahl von Religionen, die dort akzeptiert werden; Vor allem das Judentum. Pfui! (Hmph! The United States of America? Yes it may be large in size and high in population but that is its greatest weakness. Even though America himself might be apart of the Aryan Race like you and Germany his people are most definitely not apart of it. The United States is a melting pot of all races which I find disgusting. The majority may be white, yes, but the nation has a large number of blacks and other colored people. It's absurd. They even have a variety of religions that are accepted over there; most notably Judaism. Ugh!)" He gagged like he was really sick.

Scarlett fidgeted in her seat.

"Und was ist los mit dem Judentum? (And what's wrong with judaism?)" She asked quietly.

"Ha! Was stimmt nicht mit dem Judentum? Die Menschen sind am schlimmsten. Sie sind alle Abfälle des Weltraums, die alles für selbstverständlich halten und nichts zurückgeben. Alle von ihnen, mit ihren großen fetten Nasen und lockigen Haaren, haben keine Manieren. Alles, was sie sich interessieren, ist Geld und sie werden alles tun, um es zu bekommen. Du weißt, es ist ihre Schuld, dass wir den Krieg verloren haben! Es ist ihre Schuld, dass die Depression passiert ist! Es ist ihre Schuld, dass wir in dieser Situation sind! Sie haben alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan, um gegen das Gute des deutschen Volkes zu gehen und ehrlich gesagt bin ich krank davon. Ich bin damit fertig. Deshalb habe ich die deutsche Staatsbürgerschaft der Juden verurteilt. Bald hoffe ich, sie eines Tages aus dem Land zu bringen. Aus der Welt in der Tat! Nasty kleine Kreaturen Juden sind. Sie machen mein Blut kochen nur reden über sie ... Aber ja, das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht einladen Amerika. Er ist einfach zu viel für meinen Geschmack. Es ist unentschuldbar. Mit all dem sagte jedoch, ich bitte Sie, dass Sie uns in unserem Kampf gegen die Unerwünschten der Welt und die Länder, die sie unterstützen, beitreten. Wir können großartig sein Britannia. Wir können einen viel größeren Einfluss in der internationalen Gemeinschaft haben. Alles, was wir tun müssen, ist zusammen zu arbeiten und es wird passieren, (Ha! What's not wrong with judaism? The people are the worst of the worse. They are all wastes of space who take everything for granted and give nothing in return. All of them, with their big fat noses and curly hair, have no manners whatsoever. All they care about is money and they'll do anything to obtain it. You know, it's their fault that we lost the war! It's their fault the depression happened! It's their fault that we're in this situation! They've done everything in their power to go against the good of the German people and frankly I'm sick of it. I'm done with it in fact. That is why I have denounced Jews' German citizenship. Soon, I hope to push them out of the country some day. Out of the world in fact! Nasty little creatures Jews are. They make my blood boil just talking about them...But yes, that is the reason why I did not invite America. He is just too diverse for my taste. It's inexcusable. With all of that said however, I ask that you join us in our fight against the _undesirables_ of the world and the countries that support them. We can be great Britannia. We can have a much greater influence in the international community. All we have to do is work together on this and it will happen,)" he explained. Scarlett fought hard to keep her cool. Hitler was everything Britain and America had warned her about. She now completely regretted coming to this meeting. She regretted even reading the letter that was sent to her. She wanted to scream her outrage at the man in front of her but she felt that she could get some information out of him that could be useful. She intended on telling America as soon as she got the hell out of this room. So she went along with it and kept on smiling.

"Das klingt beleidigend, wenn ich so selbst sage. Es gibt viele Länder in der Welt, die andere nutzen und ich möchte, dass das aufhört. Aber was würdest du mit dem Bündnis machen, sobald du es hast? (That sounds invigorating if I do say so myself. There are many countries in the world that take advantage of other ones and I would like for that to stop. But what would you do with the alliance once you have it?)"

"Ah gut ... Das ist ein Geheimnis jetzt. Der erste Schritt ist, das Rheinland zurückzugewinnen. Das ist entscheidend Dann breite den Einfluss unserer Länder auf andere Nationen der Welt aus und sorge dafür, dass sie den gleichen Idealen folgen wie wir. Der Prozess des Tuns ist das Geheimnis, das ich gerade erwähnt habe. Es ist eine Arbeit im Gange. Während dies geschieht, werden wir gleichzeitig alle Unerwünschten erzwingen und eine perfekte Welt schaffen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen zeigen, was ich in dieser Utopie sehe, aber es ist zu erstaunlich zu illustrieren. Der einzige Weg, Ihnen zu zeigen, ist, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen und es auszuführen! (Ah well...That's sort of a secret right now. The first step is gaining back the Rhineland. That is crucial. Then, spread the influence of our countries to other nations of the world and make sure that they follow the same ideals as we do. The process of doing that is the secret I just mentioned. It's a work in progress. While that occurs we will simultaneously force out all undesirables and create a perfect world. I wish I could show you what I see within this utopia but it is too stunning to illustrate. The only way to show you is to take action and carry it out!)" He said loudly with his arms out. Scarlett felt her eyes glisten by the language he had just let out of his mouth but fought against letting herself appear frightened by it. She looked down, forgetting about her lunch, and found that she had already finished the lunch they served her. It was weird to see an empty plate without remembering actually eating the food on it but this was good. An empty plate showed that she enjoyed the meeting and the meeting overall.

"...Also, was sagst du Britannia? Werden Sie uns in unsere Mission beitreten? Ich habe dir das alles gesagt, weil ich dir vertraue, dass du die richtige Entscheidung treffen wirst, (...So what do you say Britannia? Will you join us in our mission? I have told you all this because I trust you will make the right decision,)" Hitler said with a serious tone and a smile. Scarlett hummed and stood up from the table, causing Germany and Prussia to do the same as well.

"Ich muss sagen, dass ich beeindruckt bin. Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl darüber. Ich muss nur meinem Präsidenten davon erzählen, damit er auch an Bord sein kann. Ist das in Ordnung? (I have to say that I'm impressed. I have a good feeling about it. I just have to tell my president about it so he can be on board as well. Is that okay?)" She asked in the sweetest way she could. Hitler's face illuminated and he moved over to her.

"Na sicher! Ich würde nicht weniger erwarten! Ich bin so froh, dass Sie die Vision verstehen, dass ich, Italien und Japan sehen. Ich weiß nur, wir machen ein tolles Team. (Of course! I would expect no less! I'm so glad that you understand the vision that I, Italy, and Japan see. I just know we'll make a great team.)"

He shook her hand firmly and looked straight into her eye. She saw a distinct darkness in his eyes that made her muscles feel stiff. She saw nothing that resembled a nature of pureness and good. "...Ich bin dankbar, dass Sie an diesem Treffen teilnehmen konnten. Es ging sehr gut, ich muss sagen. Es war auch schön, dich zu treffen Britannia. Du bist wirklich eine schöne, starke Nation. Wieder würde ich nichts dagegen haben, dich zu sehen und Ludwig schlägt es ab. Die Paarung wäre...gut...perfekt haha. Nun, wenn du mich entschuldigst, habe ich noch eine Rede, auf die ich mich vorbereiten muss. Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt. (...I am grateful that you were able to attend this meeting of ours. It went very well I have to say. It was also nice to meet you Britannia. You truly are a beautiful, strong nation. Again, I wouldn't mind seeing you and Ludwig hitting it off. The pairing would be...well...perfect haha. Now if you'll excuse me I have another speech that I must prepare for. Goodbye for now.)"

He nodded to her and left the room, leaving only the three countries inside. Scarlett felt like she could finally breathe and she did. She exhaled deeply and Prussia laughed.

"Haha. Was our awesome boss too much Scarlett? He literally took your breath away!" He exclaimed with another laugh. Scarlett put her hand on her chest and shook her head.

"No it's not that. I just felt like I had to for some reason. Oh well…" she played off. Prussia shrugged and turned to the kitchen.

"Now that he's gone I can finally eat some meat! I've been craving some bratwurst ever since this morning! Chef! Cook me up something with actual meat in it! Gah!" He complained while leaving the room for the kitchen. Scarlett watched him go and felt her mood become a little better now that Hitler was gone from the room. She turned to Germany and saw that he was glancing at her while rubbing his arm.

"So...What did you think?" He asked her softly. She looked down at the ground and then up again. "What did _you_ think?" She asked back at him. He seemed temporarily surprised by her question for a second before frowning and sighing.

"I don't know what to think. I don't agree with him but my people do...They feel more empowered with every speech he gives and he grants them hope from their everyday problems. I just hope what he says is just rhetorical. I don't…" He stopped like he couldn't get the words out. "...I don't want to cause another world war…" he whispered sadly. Scarlett felt herself smile and she walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and he froze.

"You're exactly who I thought you were Ludwig. I knew in my heart that you couldn't possibly agree with anything he was saying. Hell, I wanted to yell at him but I felt that that would've been a stupid thing to do. Prussia too. He probably thinks Hitler is just bluffing. But, I want you to follow your heart more than your leader on this. Stay true to yourself and it will all be okay. Alright?" She brushed her hand against his cheek and he closed his eyes.

"Okay...You're right...Thank you Brit-...Scarlett. I'm happy that you decided to come. It's been a long time since I've seen you."

"You're too sweet," she giggled, "I'm happy I got to see you and Gilbert. I just have a lot to think about in the coming months," she told him. He nodded and walked to the door.

"Well I don't want to take up your time any longer. Let me show you out. We have a car prepared that will drive you back to the airport," he said as they moved out of the dining room and back to the entryway. The two were mostly silent before Germany stopped in front of the front door and turned around.

"Again, danke Scarlett," he said in thanks. This time he gave her the hug and she was able to hug back with a smile on her face.

"I'll remember the advice you gave me."

"I hope so. I'll see you later Ludwig. Be good," she joked. He gave a short laugh and opened the front door for her.

"I'll try," was his last words before closing the door behind her gently. She took a deep breath of the cold air of the Bavarian mountains and started walking down the stairs. Her head was spinning from so many thoughts and she even almost tripped on one of the steps to the car.

"Son of a bitch! I forgot I'm wearing heels!" She yelled. Luckily, she was able to make it inside the car safely. Laying back in the seat, she took off her shoes and laid them in the seat next to her. She looked out the window at the winter terrain and leaned her face on the inside of the door as the car travelled all the way back to the airport.

She had no idea what to expect going to this meeting and felt worry fill her heart going out of it. Britain was right about Hitler. He was calm and polite on the outside, but he was self-absorbed and evil on the inside. How could he even think about what he had said to her? Killing the undesirables? What did he mean by that? Black people, jews, and other people of color? That was absolutely unacceptable to her. And what he said about America...She needed to tell him about this as soon as possible. She just needed to be careful about it.

As the airport came into view, she felt herself let out a sigh of relief. It was finally time to go home. She wasn't sure what exactly she would tell her leader or Alfred but she knew one thing for sure.

It was a mistake for Hitler to trust her...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Hoooooollllllllyyyyyy crap this took me forever to write. Mainly because of all the damn German I decided to put in there haha. But I needed to stay true to accuracy. I couldn't have Hitler speaking english because he didn't know how. Duh! And I did so much freaking research for this chapter. I'm exhausted now. But yeah I hope you guys liked it. It's pretty long lol. Please review or comment on the story and tell me what you think of the story so far! Finally thanks so much for reading and I will see you guys next time! We're finally at WWll!**


	62. Chapter 44: Defense is Needed

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter of Britannia! I got a crap load of reviews for this chapter and the views count shot up so I'm super proud of you guys! We are just about to start WW2 so I really hope you guys like it. It would be really helpful if some of you could give me some ideas since WW2 will be such a huge arc in the story. I mean, a lot of important crap happen in it! But I can't tell you any of it yet because that would ruin the story obviously. Just keep in mind that it always helps to aid the author when they have such a large project to do in front of them. Please review or comment on the story and tell me what you think! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 44: Defense is Needed

 **(Year: 1936)**

As soon as the German driver had dropped her off at the airport Scarlett felt like she had to run to the nearest phone around her. She needed to tell Alfred all that she had witnessed in the last couple of hours. She looked around the runway and saw that a plane with her flag on it already had its turbines moving. It was waiting for her to board so she could leave. Making a split decision she decided to gather her things real quick and hop onto the aircraft. She could call Alfred as soon as she was home. Plus, it might be smarter to call from her home anyway. Germany could have the technology to listen in on her phone calls if she stayed in his country. She highly doubted that. He seemed as if he was on her side at the meeting when Hitler had finally exited the room. She couldn't be too careful though. A minute passed by before the plane started to move. Scarlett stared at the slowly distancing ground mindlessly as thoughts swarmed around in her head. Lately, she noticed that this had been happening a lot. As time went on, her job as a country was getting harder and harder. And if not harder, then more tiring. At first she just shrugged it off but it has gotten to the point where it's almost every day.

Do this. Go to that. Invite this person. Host that meeting.

It was getting a bit tedious. Even more, something like this made her worry. Leaders like Hitler caused her to be paranoid that the hard days she was having now would turn into something she wouldn't be able to handle. All that mattered was her people and her friends. Anything that posed even the slightest threat to them obviously made her nervous.

"Something on your mind, milady?" Her pilot asked from the cockpit. She glanced at him and gave a forced smile.

"Huh? Oh, no I was just staring out at the town is all," she replied. He gave her a thumbs up and turned back to the sky in front of him. Her forced smile went back down to one of worry as the plane soared through the German skies and headed in the direction of Britannia. The plane ride was a long one, and included a stop for refueling, but Scarlett continued to stare out her window the whole way home. When the plane finally landed she looked at her watch and was stunned to see how long she had been flying. Her eyes instantly began to droop after the realization and she knew she would barely make it to her bed. Calling America would have to come tomorrow. Besides, it was almost midnight anyway. It would be a douche thing to do to call someone at that time.

"Your luggage has been delivered to the castle, milady," the pilot informed her as he helped her off the plane.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. Looking up at the magnificent ruby sparkling castle in front of her made her even more glad to be home. After bidding her pilot goodnight she retreated inside the castle and locked the door behind her. She sighed heavily and turned around to find a bright red panda running towards her.

"Leon!" She yelled in happiness. Leon hopped up in her arms and rubbed his furry face against her affectionately. He sure did miss her!

"I missed you so much! You been holding up the place well little guy?" She asked him. He nodded with the chirping noise he always made and started rubbing his snout against her cheek again. She giggled and scratched behind his ear, making him curl up to her more. "Come on, let's get to bed. It's late and I'm exhausted. I have a shit ton to tell you and America in the morning," she said, walking to her room. She went ahead and took the dress she had been wearing off and let it fall to the floor. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of changing before leaving Germany. The dress wasn't so bad but the shoes! Oh god, the shoes! She took them off and rubbed her feet with a pained look on her face.

"Damn heels..." She muttered, leaving the shoes in the middle of the floor as well. She was too tired to hang them up somewhere in her closet. With those off she felt cool as the cool air hit her bare skin. Luckily, she lived in the castle by herself so she could technically walk around naked if she wanted to. She was too embarrassed to admit that she's done it before but usually she likes to put on some type of outfit! Slipping in bed, She groaned when her head finally hit the pillow. Her muscles relaxed slowly and Leon curled peacefully on the pillow next to her. She planned on telling him goodnight but her eyes had something else in mind. Like she had said earlier, everything would have to wait until the morning. Right now was the time for sleep and sleep she did.

* * *

The next morning, Scarlett let herself sleep until nine before getting up. She stretched her arms over her head with a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Alright I have to make breakfast, call Alfie, and then tell the boss about what happened yesterday..." She reminded herself. She looked down for a second and remembered that she had slept nude without a care in the world last night. She actually found it quite relaxing.

"...But first things first, I have to put on some clothes..."

Getting up from the bed, she walked to her closet and put on the closest outfit to her. It was a simple pink dress that came equipped with a hat. The hat could wait since she wasn't really going anywhere _super important_ today. Pink wasn't her favorite color either but it wasn't like it mattered anyway. After putting on the dress, she closed the closet door and went on to make breakfast for Leon. He ate anything she made him. Today's special? Eggs. Just eggs. No bacon or anything. She fried one and made another one scrambled just the way the red panda liked it. The teen plopped both eggs onto a plate and laid the plate on the table where Leon could eat it. She didn't have to get him anything to drink. Believe it or not, but the pet was so smart that it was able to pop the cap on a bottle of milk and waterfall it on his tongue without spilling a drop!

"Here we go, time to tell Alfie about this literal shit storm we could be in..." she groaned. Sitting at the table, she took the phone off the hook and dialed America's number. She hoped he wasn't too busy with his daily duties at the moment. She even began to think that he wasn't going to answer when the phone got to the fifth ring, but the American picked up the phone just in time on the other end.

"Holy crap! I'm sorry for making you wait dude! Who is this!? Hello!" He yelled frantically. Scarlett shot a humorous look at Leon before speaking.

"It's just me Alfie."

"Oh...Hey dudette! How was the meeting with Hitler? Did it suck? Did you ask about his mustache?"

"No I didn't but the meeting is the reason I called you. I have some shit to tell you. Bad shit," she said into the phone. She could hear the boy give out a sigh on the end and heard the scraping of a chair move across the floor. He must have sat down for this. Good, because she would be talking for a long time. "I'm listening," he told her in a serious voice. The good thing about America was that he could get serious when the time called for it. This was that time.

"Alright, well, it started out good. Prussia was really nice and sweet and then I met Hitler. He was also nice at first until we started eating in the dining room."

Alfred cut in.

"He wasn't mean to you was he?" He asked in a harsh voice. Scarlett felt herself smile warmly as she shook her head.

"No not really. His ideas are what makes me worried. He constantly berated Jews and anyone who wasn't part of his 'perfect race'; meaning people with blonde hair and blue or green eyes," she said. Alfred gave a snort through the phone. "What the hell? He doesn't even meet his own criteria. What a hypocrite."

"I know and I asked him why he didn't invite you to the meeting and he said it was because the United States was filled with 'undesirables' and worthless citizens. I almost snapped at him for that one but I kept my mouth shut," she said. Alfred frowned and rolled his eyes on his end. "What a fucking jerk. He doesn't know anything about my beautiful country and its beautiful people. He doesn't understand that everyone is equal in their own right and should be treated the same. I know I'm not exactly the most perfect country to be saying that given my past but we're getting better about it. Soon, it'll be perfect. Fuck him for saying that Scarlett. Did Germany or Prussia look like they agreed with him?" He asked.

"No, not at all. They looked as if they were pretending to like what he was saying. That's not the worse part though. The huge reason why I wanted to talk to you is because he asked me if I wanted to be in an alliance with him. He said Italy and Japan were on-board with it and he said, given my geological location, that I would be a perfect member of the team. I, of course, asked him why he would need this four-country alliance and all he said was to achieve his dream of having a perfect world and eradicating the undesirables. What does that sound like to you Alfred?" She asked him while leaning her face on her palm.

"It sounds like a world war two to me..."

"Exactly! There's a reason the first war was the war to end all wars. We're not supposed to have another one! How hard is that!?" She yelled angrily.

"Crazy people do crazy things, especially if they have power. God this sucks. Why does this have to happen? Why do we have sick people like this? I'm tired of worrying about shit like this Scarlett. I really am. But...thank you for telling me. This might give us some time to prepare for the inevitable. You're a really awesome friend you know that? Like, I don't know what I would do without you Scarlett," he told her softly. She blushed and smiled again. "Aww, likewise Alfie. You and me watch out for each other. You got anything to warn me about on your end?" She asked him, trying to slip a little humor in the serious conversation. He thought for a minute before smiling.

"Oh yes, watch out for my politicians. They're all fucking insane. But for real though, thanks for letting me know about this dudette. It kind of feels good knowing that I'm the person you choose to talk about things like this. That's what best friends are for I guess. What did-...Huh? Right now? For the love of-..."

She heard the boy sigh before shyly returning to the phone after that sudden interruption from the people around him.

"Hey...They need me to discuss a bill or something boring like that. They've always gotta ruin our calls huh?"

She laughed quietly.

"Hehe yeah. Always. I pretty much told you everything I needed to tell you so it's all good. The next thing I have to do is tell my boss about it. There's no telling how he's going to react. But...I guess I'll let you go."

"Alright. I'm really sorry. If I could, I would talk to you all day. Good luck with talking to you boss. I'll catch you later! Love ya!" He yelled before hanging up. She giggled and ended the call. She looked over at Leon and a depressed frown soon found itself on her face. "Damn people always ending our phone calls before we can even talk about stuff we like. I'm serious, it's either his people or mine. For once, Leon, I would like to talk to Alfred about what kind of make-up I should wear or what activity sounds fun today. Sure, because he's a boy, he might not even care about my make-up but he would pretend to care because he's awesome and caring and sweet and...and..." She trailed off as she tried to think of another word to describe the American. Leon gave her a teasing look and she stopped.

"What?"

Leon leaned his head forward, still giving her that same look. Scarlett gasped and blushed once she realized why he was doing that. She pointed her finger at the pet and started to stutter uncontrollably.

"I-I...I don't like him that way Leon! That would be weird! Besides! Who would ever like a girl like me?" She asked. Leon blinked and laid his head down on the counter. Scarlett crossed her arms and huffed. "...Well it's true. I'm what? 326 years old? Let's reminisce shall we? I still haven't had my first kiss. I've done absolutely nothing sexual EVER. The closest thing I've ever had to sex is a hug. A hug! You know what, sex probably isn't even that great anyway. Why do that when you can just cuddle with the other person? But my god! I'm that old and still haven't had a boyfriend. That is some bullshit if you ask me. I just...want to know if a guy likes me. Like...Likes me likes me. That would be the confidence builder of a lifetime!" She yelled out dramatically to her red panda. He gave her a sad look and glanced around. He chirped when he found what he was looking for and ran over to it. It was a pen and paper. He looked over at Scarlett, who was growing more and more depressed over her...teenage relationship problems...before using his tiny paws to write a note on the paper. Once done, he grabbed it and ran over to his owner. He laid it down in front of her.

"Huh? What is..."

 _ **I LIKE YOU**_

It said in handwriting only a red panda could write in. She smiled and looked up at him.

"You don't count Leon. I need a human boy. A human man more like! Thanks though," She muttered. Uh oh, she was beginning to feel depressed again. And when that happened, she moped around the castle for days on end with the same look in her eye. That's all she could do. It wasn't like she could commit suicide or anything. She can't die, remember? Not like she ever attempted it. She had more sense than that. Being depressed did take a lot out of her though so she decided to not be sad right now. Is depression a choice anyway? Oh whatever, we'll figure that one out later.

"We'll discuss my personal problems later. Where do you think Kenneth is?"

Leon shrugged and she turned to the front door.

"Okay I guess I'll find him myself," she said, walking out the front door of the castle. She travelled all the way to the congress building where Kenneth's presidential office was and found him typing a document on a typewriter. When he looked up at her he smiled and stood up from his seat with open arms.

"Milady! You're back!" He exclaimed as he hugged her. She grinned and nodded. "Yep! The trip went...pretty well but I really need to tell you something about the meeting I had with Hitler. You might want to take a seat before I began," she warned. His smile turned into a frown and he did what she advised him to do.

"You ready?"

"Yes," he answered.

Scarlett gave a quick, hopeful smile before starting. She started off with the beginning of the Olympics and ended with her leaving the German leader's home. Kenneth just sat there with his fingers crossed over each other while he leaned his elbows on the desk. He held a constant look on his face and when she finally finished he appeared deep in thought. She waited for a reaction but he gave her none.

"S-So..." She trailed off in curiosity, "What do you think?" She asked, her green eyes begging for a response. He still said nothing and stared at her before taking a deep breath through his nose. "I think we have a big problem on our hands," he finally said. Scarlett's face brightened at the sound of that and she smiled. "Really!? I thought so too! I mean, I don't mean to smile because this is like really dangerous stuff and it could affect all of us but I am SO GLAD that we're on the same page on this. I definitely don't need an argument with my own leader on how to act on this. Believe me it's happened before," she gave a little cough. "Slavery!" She coughed again. "...But that was years ago!"

"Huh?" President Kenneth asked, obviously confused. She shook her head and waved her hand down. "Nothing, don't worry about it. So what's the plan? The thing I'm most worried about is when he said he was rebuilding his military even though it says in the Treaty of Versailles that he isn't allowed to do that! Like what the hell!? Who does that!?"

"Hitler apparently," Kenneth murmured in annoyance, "I say...because of that fact...we need to build evacuation tunnels in case of possible air raids. It's certainly possible and it would be beneficial if we were prepared for it. That, along with air and sea defense strategies. We currently have a surplus in extra money from the national budget so I say we put it towards that," he suggested. Scarlett grinned and snapped her fingers. "You're on a roll Kenneth! That's a brilliant idea! I mean, what else were we going to use that money for?"

"I think we were going to build more ramps onto buildings for handicapped people..."

"Oh," she whispered, "well...I'll just try to find a cure for polio or something! No big deal! Now the next question is, should we do this secretly or let the public know. If we make it public we could trick Germany and its allies into thinking we're building the defense system to defend ourselves against America or Britain. On the other hand, if we kept it a secret and Germany decided to attack us they would be caught by surprise and we could deplete their forces on our own turf while saving our people's lives at the same time. Which one do you think would be better?" She asked. Kenneth smirked and leaned forward.

"Why don't we do...both?" He said he said with a smirk. Scarlett narrowed her eyes.

"That doesn't make any fucking sense."

"You're right, that was a stupid thing to say..."

"I personally prefer the latter," she told him with a smile. He hummed and nodded.

"Yes that might be better than making it public. It does say somewhere in the constitution that the President of Britannia is allowed the power to do whatever he wants with the money of the national budget if there is ever a time when there is a surplus. I don't remember which person wrote that into law but it's bloody brilliant isn't it? I also don't necessarily have to tell any politician what I do with the money either. I just have to file what I have purchased in the department of treasury and all that good stuff. As far as you and I concerned, this information you just gave me is now considered classified. This stays between you and me, okay milady?"

She nodded with a small smile. She felt a lot better now that she had some sort of plan for this. She then remembered something and felt herself getting a sudden headache from it.

"Understood. What should we do about Hitler's offer? He does think I'm going to let him know whether I'm in or out at any moment. I kinda sorta made it seem like I really wanted to be in his little alliance too so...we're not screwed are we?"

"Not yet," Kenneth replied, giving her a look. "I'll figure something out while you're gone so that we can get it settled appropriately."

"Okay good. Wait a minute, what do you mean by 'when you're gone'? Where am I going?" She asked, confused. He gave her an evil smile and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh nothing, I figured that since you made him think we wanted to be in his alliance it's only fair that you break it to the speaker that he and everyone there won't get to use that surplus money," he told her devilishly. Her mouth fell open and he gave a slight chuckle. She started to pout but decided that he was probably right. That was kind of her fault...

"Fine," she whined. The speaker was on the other side of the huge building so all she had to do was walk across from the presidential office on the left to the debate room on the right. Seeing as how she was able to travel long distances fairly quickly, this didn't take much time at all. When she got there, the typical environment of the room appeared before her. Conservatives thought the liberals were stupid for this. Liberals thought conservatives were stupid for that. Yada yada yada. The speaker, as always, repeatedly slammed his gavel down in an attempt to calm the room but it never worked.

"Shut it! Shut it I say! Order! Calm down you wild animals!" He yelled, banging that gavel a few more times. Scarlett blew a hair out of her eyes and walked over to the speaker at the front of the room. Nobody seemed to notice her since they were all distracted by their own self-absorbency. The speaker was just about to start screaming again before he suddenly noticed his gavel had gone missing. He looked around urgently for it and sighed when he saw that Britannia had had it in her hands. She banged it once on one of the politician's desks and said in a very gentle tone, "could everyone please be quiet please so that I can tell the speaker something?" She asked them. Everyone stopped what they were doing and went silent. The speaker's eyes went as wide as a damn lake and he shot his eyes towards the blonde-haired girl in front of him.

"How did you do that milady!? I've been trying to quiet the room for forty-five minutes! It's been madness all day!"

"All you need is a woman's touch," she replied smartly. He gave a sarcastic laugh as she handed him back his gavel.

"You're hilarious. Now what did you want to tell me?" He asked. She gave him a big smile and played with her hair while she talked. "Well. The thing is...President Kenneth and I were talking and we've decided to spend the surplus from the budget on something else."

The speaker narrowed his eyes at her and leaned forward.

"Like what?" He asked through gritted teeth. She widened her smile and turned her back towards him.

"That's classified."

"What!? Even to me!?" He asked in astonishment. She nodded and he felt the strong need to rub the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "...At least tell me what department it is going towards..."

"Hmmm...I would say the Department of Defense. But that's all I can say. The rest is, like I said, classified. You guys did nothing wrong, it's just something that will be beneficial in the future. So...now that I've told you...I'm just gonna let myself out." She walked quickly towards the door and as soon as she closed it behind her she heard the speaker announce what had just happened.

"Britannia and the President have taken our surplus money away!" He screamed, as if someone had just died. A ferocious uproar sounded itself on the other side of the door and a number of footsteps sounded like they were getting closer and closer. Scarlett let out a curse under her breath as she started sprinting for the President's office again. Not long after she did, a stampeded of politicians came screaming, cursing, and throwing shit everywhere in rage. She looked behind her and gasped.

"It was just going to be for dumb ole' ramps. What the crap!? Don't hate the player! Hate the game! There's always next quarter's budget" She yelled at them before jumping out of one of the windows. The gardener right outside stared at her, dumbfounded that she had actually broke one of the windows trying to escape the governmental stampede. He watched her run for the office from the outside and when he turned his head back towards the window every man running their district in the country was staring at him with fire in their eyes.

"Where did Lady Britannia go!? We need to beg her to give that money back! We were gonna use that for ramps!"

The gardener bit his lip and tilted the canteen forward so that water came out of it and hit the flowers below.

"All I have to say is...Y'all need to calm the fuck down."

Back towards Kenneth's office, Scarlett ran all the way to one of the windows behind his desk and knocked on the glass. He looked at her and tilted his head in confusion. She mouthed the words, "just open the window," and took a step back from it.

"Why are you outside milady?"

"They didn't take the news lightly. I had to escape every single one of them because they really were wild animals like the speaker said. Now that I think about it, I'm going to build a presidential building like the white house so the politicians can't get to you so easily. That's going on my to-do list Kenneth so be ready to move out soon," she panted. He laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "Well I wouldn't mind a place to myself from these heathens. A lot of them are conservative so they don't really like me right now. Do I care? Hell no, but the citizens don't know that! Instead of a white house can we have a building the same color as Lionheart Castle? I like it when it sparkles really red when the sun is about to go down."

"Haha okay I'll see what I can do. Now did you figure out what to tell Hitler?" She asked him as she locked the window.

"I think so," he muttered in an unsure tone, "We could possibly tell him that the United States, Britain, and France, being so close to us and all, have the capabilities of monitoring us from within their borders. Therefore, we cannot publicly announce that we have joined this alliance. However, what we can do is spy on said countries and collect intel for Germany, Japan, and Italy. So it'll all be secret with just Germany and us and they'll think we're actually on their side until the right time comes for us to show them which side we're really on. That's of course if any such war breaks out. I sure hope that doesn't happen," He said.

"Me neither. I like the plan but how are we going to spy if we're just pretending to be their ally? What would we say?"

"Just tell them bullshit intel or give a bullshit excuse," Kenneth remarked quickly. That almost made her laugh.

"You're real quick today aren't you Kenneth?"

"I try," he replied with a smirk. She rolled her eyes again at him and bright her hand to her chin in thought.

"Hmmm, if we pretend to be their spy and ally they'll trust us and give us information that we can relay to America and the others. So we're a spy pretending to be a spy that spies on our real allies for our enemy but we're just kidding because we're actually spying on our enemy for our real allies! What an awesome twist! I love it. It needs work though. We can explore into it more in detail later. You know what I think we should do now?" She asked with a grin. Kenneth gave her that look where he was uncertain whether he would support what she was about to say.

"What's that?"

"We should build that badass defense system right away!" She screamed in excitement before sprinting back to the castle for potential blueprints of her 'badass' defense system. Judging by the events before day and what will happen after today, they were probably going to need it.

* * *

"Ludwig!"

Germany jumped at the sound of his name and slowly stood up from the paperwork he was doing. He walked over to his leader's office and found the man staring outside his office window. The man's hands were behind his back and his eyes were locked on whatever was right outside of the window.

"Ja, mein fuhrer?"

"Britannia hat uns gerade einen Telegraphen geschickt, der der Allianz zustimmt; Aber sie hat mir mitgeteilt, dass die Vereinigten Staaten die Fähigkeiten haben, sie zu überwachen. Es scheint, dass die Amerikaner diese Art von Technologie haben ... Und selbst wenn sie es nicht tun, möchte ich keine Chancen nehmen. Trotzdem ist Britannia ein wichtiger Verbündeter in unserer Mission. Seine geographische Lage, wenn perfekt für einen Angriff auf Großbritannien und Frankreich sowie die Vereinigten Staaten. Ich bin so froh, dass ich sie mit Japan und Italien gewählt habe. Mit den vier von uns wird nichts in der Lage sein, uns zu stoppen, sobald wir unsere Razzia auf der ganzen Welt begonnen haben. Es ist alles rechtzeitig. Das ist alles, was ich dazu sagen muss. Ich werde in mein Quartier für ein wohlverdientes Nickerchen gehen. Gute Nacht Ludwig (Britannia has just sent us a telegraph agreeing to the alliance; however, she informed me that the United States has the capabilities of monitoring her. It seems the Americans have that kind of technology...And even if they do not, I don't want to take any chances. Nonetheless, Britannia is a key ally in our mission. Its geographical location is perfect for an assault on Britain and France as well as the United States. I am so glad I chose her along with Japan and Italy. With the four of us, nothing will be able to stop us once we began our raid on all of the world. It's all in good time. That's all I have to say about that. I shall be heading to my quarters for a well-deserved nap. Goodnight Ludwig)," Hitler said to his country as he retreated to his room. Ludwig heard the door of his room shut before staring at the ground. What Britannia was saying about America might have been true but there was no way she would've agreed to being in the alliance with Hitler. It was obvious by the conversation they had after the meeting between just the two of them. Tightening his fists, he looked up and saw the moon shining its light through the window his leader had just been looking out of. He walked up to it and sighed worryingly.

"What are you planning Scarlett?" He muttered under his breath before he also went to bed. He was sure to have more work to do by his German leader by the time the sun rose up in the sky again.

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Yes, I am sorry for the little hiatus I had but I'm gonna try not to be lazy and damn it guys I had a 36 hour work week this week. That, my good sir, is bullshit. But it probably won't happen again. I quit in a month so yeah. Please review or comment on the chapter and tell me what you think so far! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you guys next time! P.S Thank you guys so much for passing over the 20k view mark! Keep it up!**


	63. Chapter 45: Obvious Problems

**Hey guys! It is finally one for a new chapter of Britannia! I'm currently in Orlando at Universal so I'm not getting much time to write except at night and then I fall asleep. You get the picture. But my summer schedule is basically this, work last two weeks of my job, go to Australia and New Zealand, then Gatlinburg, and then finally go to college where I'll have a lot of time to write. So I'm pretty busy for these two months haha. But now you guys know what's going on. Please review or comment on the chapter and tell me what you think of it so far! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 45: Obvious Problems

 **(Year: 1937)**

Scarlett stood in front of her castle as hundreds of construction workers built gun turrets on top of the roof of the shining, ruby-sparkling castle.

Progress for the city defense system was going well. The plans for other Britannian cities were even in the works as she watched the men on top of her home. There were three main types of defense: land, sea, and air. The sea defenses were easy with such techniques as underwater nets, minefields, warships, and barricades on the beaches. The land was the least used since Britannia was essentially an island with no other country bordering. However, in case a country was able to raid the beaches and get past the sea defenses there was the defense of the people itself. In Britannia, everyone has the right to own a gun for self-defense and most people in the country have one or two in their household. You could see it as a whole other army of millions of gun slinging citizens! Surprisingly, the amount of crimes committed with a gun were almost non-existent! Most criminals used knives or some sharp object since bullets were pretty expensive right now. But back to the defenses! The last type of defense was defense in the air. This was a little bit harder since Scarlett had no idea how fast or sturdy the German planes were. Having a gun turret was good but it's useless if you can't even hit your target because it's too fast! That only meant that she would have to build up an air force and fight the enemy in the skies. That sounded totally badass to her even though she definitely didn't want that happening any time soon.

"Milady, the turrets are completed and ready to go. Here are the instructions to them and the manuel for if they break down at any moment," one of the construction workers said as he handed Scarlett the papers.

"Thank you, and how are the bunkers going?" She asked.

"Pretty good. They're not done obviously but building the tunnels is actually going quicker and smoother than expected so we should be done by the end of the year or the next," he informed her while scratching his nose. She nodded and grinned.

"Oh my gosh, who knew all of this equaled what it would cost to build ramps! Like holy shit I need to take more money out of the surplus more often!" She exclaimed in excitement. The man stood there in confusion and she glanced back at him. "...you didn't hear any of that! Anyway! Thanks guys, you've been a big help! I say you're done for the day."

His confused look disappeared and his smile came back.

"Of course milady. Thank you for letting us serve you today. Have a good evening."

"Mhmm, and you as well," she replied as he walked back to the large group of construction workers making their way out of the castle doors. Scarlett looked down at the ground and crossed her arms in thought. In case of an air raid, she had the idea of building a series of bunkers and tunnels under the city so that the citizens would have a safe haven whenever there were bombs being dropped. It's genius isn't it? You could say it was like the catacombs...just without the dead people and bones and stuff. She looked back up to her castle and frowned.

'They better not fucking bomb my castle or I'm gonna whoop their asses,' she thought to herself before walking towards it. With the workers now gone she had the place to herself for the most part as the sun was starting to hit the edge of the horizon. Of course, Leon was eating something in the kitchen like the fatass red panda he was and she had nothing else to do like always. Well actually that's untrue since she was always busy doing someone's work. But today she was done with everything and she could finally relax. She sat on the couch in the living room after turning on the radio to some soothing music and closed her eyes. She opened them back up after sitting there a second, remembering she had forgotten to put the instructions to the gun turrets in her office.

"Oh shit..." she sighed as she lazily got up on her feet and walked that way. Entering it, she stowed the papers on top of her desk in a neat stack and turned back to the door before something caught her eye. The telegraph machine. There was a message attached to it. She narrowed her eyes at the machine and went over to it.

"It must be a message from Kenneth or something like that reminding me of some shit I didn't do," she laughed. To her surprise, it was actually from Adolf Hitler himself. That made her frown and sit down in front of the telegraph as she read the whole thing. Amazingly, it was in English. Germany or Prussia must've written it for him while he spoke it.

"Nazi bastard can't even write his own telegraphs..." she whispered to herself as her eyes went over the words. The telegraph in it's entirety read:

 _ **Britannia,**_

 _ **I see that you have been building all kinds of defenses in your capital city. You're doing excellent work! America will never expect all of the defense mechanisms you have implemented throughout Lionheart and its waters. Neither will Britain or France if you decide to build up the defenses on the east coast of your nation. Germany is currently doing the same as well as Japan to get ready for our entrance into the world as the planet's leaders. Italy, well, he is working on it. But that is all. I just wanted to let you know that we were doing the same as you so you do not have to worry about us. With the Rhineland now in our grasp we can now focus on more important issues. Be ready to discuss those issues with us before the year's end.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Adolf Hitler**_

'What the hell...How the...How the hell does he know what we're doing over here!? It was supposed to be a secret! Sure there are a few construction groups here and there but the whole thing was generally unknown to the public. Did they do a fly-over? No that wouldn't make any sense. The only thing I can think of is...' she stopped thinking and narrowed her eyes in annoyance. She went over to the phone, got the president on the phone, and yelled in the phone as soon as he picked up.

"Kenneth I want you to order a search of all foreign spies in the country, but mainly Lionheart, and make it discreet! This shit needs to be classified!"

"What the? Why?" He asked back.

"Just fucking do it!" She yelled before hanging up the phone and standing up.

"Screw it! It's time to get serious! No more games Scarlett!" She screamed at no one in particular. Probably because there was no one in the room with her. Was she going crazy? Possibly. "German spies. German spies! Does he not trust me or something? And am I still in the clear with the whole alliance thing because I'm starting to think I'm in too deep...Oh who am I kidding...I AM in too deep! I should have never went to that meeting, talked to Hitler, and ate those vegetables. I mean who serves just vegetables to your guest!? That's bullshit! Okay calm down! It will all turn out okay like it always does. Unless it turns out like World War One. In which case it would be World War Two. That's exactly what I'm trying really hard not to make happen, damn it! Gosh!"

There she was, just screaming to herself in her office like a maniac. Leon, who was still in the kitchen, couldn't help but hear her obnoxious rambling about how the world was going to end and something about German spies or something. Finally having enough he decided to write on a piece of paper like he always did when he had something important to tell her. Once he was done, he took the paper in his mouth and ran to her office. She was still yelling. He chirped loudly at her to get her attention and she finally shut up and looked at him. He took this opportunity to hold up his note he had written.

 _ **Shut the hell up and calm your ass down**_

Scarlett stopped, realizing how stupid and over-dramatic she was acting. You know you're going insane when the only living thing in the house with common sense is your pet red panda. That is, if you even have a red panda as a pet. Taking a deep breath she nodded in a way of thanks for him bringing back her senses.

"I guess all this country stuff is getting to my head huh?"

Leon stared at her.

"I thought so too...Maybe the best thing is to just wait and see what happens. I hope the government officials find a couple of spies though. Capturing them would cut Hitler off from seeing what we are doing and if he asks me about them then I'll just act like I don't know what he's talking about. You know, something like that. But alright Buster! If I shouldn't be worrying about this then what should I be doing?" She asked him. He raised his paw and pointed at the kitchen.

"The kitchen? Want me to make you something?"

Leon nodded happily. Food was his life.

"Well okay then we'll have some fun in the kitchen instead of worrying all the time! I say we make a New York-style cherry cheese cake first and then move on to brownies with...walnuts in them! That sound like a plan!?" She asked in sudden excitement as the two of them ran for the kitchen.

Nobody knows who's gonna eat all the crap she makes but at least she wasn't worrying anymore...

* * *

"It's earlyyyyyyyyyyy! Ugh!" Kyrovania groaned as he walked along the street at the crack of dawn. He was technically eighteen so getting up early wasn't exactly his thing obviously. The same goes for just about every other teen in the world, but Michael had something important to do. He was walking to his border with Ukraine with a crate in his arms filled with plants, fruits, and materials only found in his country. He and Ukraine called each other up and we're going to trade their goods like friendly countries do.

"I know this is good for our relations and shit but why did it have to be this gosh damn early!? What!? Is she not a night owl or something!? Oh well, I'm almost there so there's no point in shittin' my pants over it," he muttered to himself as the border fence came into view. Ukraine stood on the other side waiting patiently with a smile on her face. She was carrying what looked like a wooden basket filled with some of her own goodies. She was talking to a girl that was shorter than her. Kyrovania squinted his eyes and focused on the girl next to Ukraine. She had long platinum blonde hair and a pissed off look on her face.

Oh god, it's Belarus!

A part of him was scowling at the thought of her being here but another part of him grinned knowing this was another chance to be friends with her. Plus, it was kind of funny seeing her get all mad and pouty at him. And by funny, he meant cute. Walking closer to them, they finally noticed him and Ukraine started to jump up and down while waving her hands. Her watermelon-sized breasts made a loud bouncing sound as they moved from up to down and Michael could hear it all the way from where he was. He almost smiled in a perverted way before remembering that Belarus was there too. She would slit his throat for that.

"Kyrovania! Hello! It's nice to see you!" Ukraine called to him with a big smile on her face. He returned the expression and gave a short wave.

"You too, Good morning! I didn't expect you to be here," he commented once he jogged up to the two girls, giving Ukraine's sister a glance. Belarus rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I came as Ukraine's bodyguard in case you try to touch her in inappropriate places," She hissed with a tone that could destroy an entire army. He gulped and laughed it off, or at least tried to. "Oh come on! Am I really that bad?"

She didn't say anything which meant that the answer was 'yes'. It was probably best if he just stopped talking to her for now. He turned back to Ukraine and only now did he realize how big her boobs were. They weren't just watermelons, they were fucking tanks! If they had gun turrets he would drop dead right where he was standing.

"...What did you bring Kyrovania?" The large-breasted woman asked out of nowhere. He looked back up at her eyes and bit his lip. She may or may not have been talking to him about the stuff she brought but he was kind of...you know...preoccupied with something else. Hopefully her sister didn't notice that.

"Huh? Oh! Just some vegetables and spices that you could plant in your own garden. They're very nutritious and they make a killer casserole!" He said with a laugh. Ukraine giggled and turned to Ukraine. "That is great! I cannot wait to try them and plant them in my vegetable garden. I've been collecting different types of vegetables and what you have brought is perfect! It is funny that you mentioned the casserole because little sister here loves to cook and bake! She is very good!" She said in her thick Russian-like accent. Michael hummed in surprise and looked at Belarus. She wasn't looking directly at him and was that...a red hue on her cheeks? Was she blushing!?

"Sister…" she groaned quietly.

"What!? You are! She knows how to make all kinds of dishes and desserts! Since you seem to be a cook yourself why don't you visit sometime and you two can cook together! It will be a happy time! Hahaha!" She laughed in joy. Michael grinned, thinking it was an awesome idea, while Natalya was scowling. Why did she even come with her sister in the first place? She couldn't remember but she was already regretting it. She should've known that Ukraine would do something like this. Her sister was the type of country to get along with everyone and be their friend while she herself was universally referred to as the "World's bitch". And rightfully so! Everyone pissed her off except for her older brother of course! He was amazing~

"Well let's make a date then! I'm usually open on the weekends so just give me a call whenever and I'll be on my way," Michael told the two girls, mainly Ukraine. She squealed in excitement and jumped up and down, clapping her hands over and over. Again, her boobs were like...right there and he was in heaven again. He knew there was a reason he prayed every day! Natalya, standing next to her, growled before grabbing her sister and forcing her to come to a complete halt.

"Can you two just trade your things so we can leave!? Isus Chrystos…" She whispered in belarusian. Michael recognized it as 'jesus christ' in her language. He had been studying her language lately in an attempt to get on her good side when they met in the future. Don't say it's creepy! He had nothing better to do but to learn her language! It's actually kind of sweet!

"Alright alright don't call the lord out on us," he laughed, handing Ukraine the crate he was carrying. Natalya's eyes widened and she stared at him in what looked like interest for a split second.

'Did he understand what I just said?' she thought to herself as Ukraine handed him her basket of goods. 'No...It must have been just a coincidence or something. He's not smart enough to comprehend my language.'

Even in her thinking she was a bitch…

"Thank you for coming so early in the morning. I have always hated the night so going out in the morning when it's all bright and cool is my preferred time to meet wherever I am. It is not that I am scared or anything. Even though I am...but I dislike not seeing what is in front of me. But anyway, thank you again for doing all this Kyrovania. You are a sweetheart!" She said to him. He smiled happily and nodded. "No problem, and you can call me Michael by the way."

She blinked and appeared very surprised that he had told her his first name.

"Oh! Okay! Yes! I will call you Michael from now on! You may call me Irunya! That is my first name!" She exclaimed. Michael chuckled and nodded. Was she always this excited or was she just happy to become friends with him.

"Okay cool! I will."

"Okay now that you two are done let's go big sister," Natalya muttered quickly, tugging at the girl's sleeve. Irunya looked at her and got all teary-eyed.

"But why?" She asked sadly. She was really about to cry! What the hell!? Natalya gave her a look and then tugged on her sleeve some more.

"Nam treba, kab viarnucca ŭ Maskvu i pahavaryć z vialikim bratam ab tym, što Hiermanija robić pamiatajecie? (We need to get back to Moscow and talk to big brother about what Germany is doing remember?" She responded in Belarusian. Michael, of course, caught all of that and took a step forward in curiosity.

"What is Germany doing?" He asked. Natalya became frozen in place and slowly turned to the boy in front of her. So he did know Belarusian. Her first thought was to kill him for hearing that "kinda sorta" classified information. The only thing stopping her was the fact that Ukraine would have a fit, and that he couldn't die. She was sure she'd find a way sooner or later though. This guy got on her fucking nerves every time she saw him and it was like he didn't care.

"H-How…"

"I know Belarusian," he cut her off with a smirk. She frowned and gritted her teeth.

"How?"

"Uhhh...a language book?" He said smartly. He probably shouldn't have done that because she cursed something under her breath and took out the many knives she hid in her dress. She had them all in between each finger and got in the stance to throw them at him. Michael stood his ground even though he was crapping his pants on the inside. This girl was really pretty but she was crazy as hell! Ukraine whimpered, her eyes watering again, and Belarus gave her a short glance.

"Big sister, head on to Moscow without me. I will follow shortly."

"But Belarus, you don't have to be so-"

"I said go! I'm not going to kill him," she told the older girl. Ukraine looked skeptical but turned around and left after giving the boy an apologetic look. Natalya waited until her sister was out of listening distance before turning back to Michael. They were both silent for a couple of minutes. She was staring at him, possibly trying to figure him out. Or maybe, she was checking him out! Nah...

"You weren't supposed to hear that," she finally said. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Well I can't help hearing it if you say it out loud. It really isn't my fault that I just happen to know Belarusian is it? " He asked. She lowered her knives surprisingly and looked at the ground.

"No…" she muttered. Michael's green eyes blinked a few times and he brushed his hand through his black hair with another sigh.

"Well I'm sorry...but will you still tell me what Germany is doing? He's invaded the Rhineland so he's not planning on invading me is he because that would suck ass," he said as a joke. She didn't laugh of course. She looked up and crossed her own arms. "Not exactly," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He narrowed his eyes and put his hand on his hip.

"What does that mean?"

"He's not invading you...per say…"

"Excuse me? Who the hell is he invading," he asked in a more serious tone. She rolled her eyes and turned around with the flick of her beautiful, long almost silver-like hair. She began to walk away and shake her head.

"I shouldn't even be telling you any of this."

"No, I need to know!" He yelled, walking up to her and grabbing her arm. She stopped in her place and she flinched at the volume of his voice. He had never yelled at her, at least not in a serious fashion. And not many people yelled at her or got on to her in the first place. That was usually because they were afraid she would stab them or break every bone in their body. But this boy. He was one of the first people who she didn't know how to act around. She looked behind her shoulder and shook his grip off her arm.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because if Germany's invading countries here and there then I'm obviously going to be worried about my own and the Rhineland was already close enough so I need to know! Now!" He said sternly. Was he still shitting his pants? Hell yes, but there was no turning back now. Natalya stared at him before sighing slowly.

"Okay…" She said softly. Her voice was so gentle when she wasn't screaming at him. It made him blush as she explained what was going on. She wasn't going into the deep stuff but it was definitely a start.

"W-Well...Germany and his leader first sent us a letter asking to join some triple alliance. When we responded that we weren't interested they sent us another letter asking for a joint alliance with just us and them. Again, we were going to say no but included in the letter was an offer that big brother's leader, Stalin, couldn't refuse...Basically...Germany plans on invading Poland for religious reasons. It was something about the number of jews in Poland but I do not remember why they wanted to invade the country itself. But anyway, the letter said that sometime in the coming two years Germany would launch an assault on Poland from the west side. In order for it to be a complete success he needed us to attack from the east. The main reason Stalin agreed to help Hitler was because he would get to keep the east side of Poland once it was invaded entirely...But's that's it…" she told him. She then grabbed his collar and glared at him. "If you tell anybody I will make sure you suffer until you'll want to die! You understand!?" She threatened. He put his hands up in defense and nodded.

"Of course Natalya, who would I tell?" He asked innocently. She loosened her grip on his collar and took a step back.

"I don't know...but...just don't tell anybody...I'm not even supposed to tell anybody myself…" she confessed. He nodded again and gave her a smile.

"I promise I won't...and thank you for telling me. It means a lot."

Her face turned red again and she felt something in her chest that made her uncomfortable. She decided that she might just be getting a cold. If she could get a cold in the first place that is. "Yes well...what are you going to do now?" She asked him. He thought for a second before answering her.

"I think I'm going to build my army and defenses up and get on Germany's good side. I'll only interact with him if he talks to me first though.

"Smart. I do not trust Germany at all. I believe he is trying to fool big brother but he will not listen to me. That will not stop me from trying though. I must go now. Sister will be worried if I do not catch up with her quickly. Um...thank you for trading with my sister...It means a lot to her so...thanks again," she said, walking away without another word. Kyrovania watched her with a growing smile. She was becoming nicer to him each time he talked to her more. She was still a crazy knife-wielding bitch, but he was confident enough to say she was an actual friend. Why else would she tell him all that?

"That turned out a lot better than I thought it would..." he said to himself before heading back himself. That sure made his day but it also made him a little worried about what Germany was doing. He was a newer country so a big country like Germany invading his neighboring nations wasn't very comforting.

"I wonder if America or Britannia know anything about this..." He muttered as he crossed back into his border and travelled back to his capital city.

* * *

"Love, we might be in a real shitter in a few months," Britain said, sipping a cup of tea while staring out the window of his magnificent home. Belgium looked up from her book and closed it, laying it on the coffee table.

"Why do you say that Arthur?" She asked him. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Well remember when Germany took the Rhineland and everyone just let him do it?"

"Yeah you and France did nothing to stop it," she remarked. He gave her a look but continued, "Yes well...I think he might do something irrational again. And by that I don't mean get drunk every single night because you're too stressed out because a certain german country is invading any bloody country he wants to and you can't do anything because your prime minister is a fucking twat! No, I mean He's going to do something like...oh I don't know...invade France! That might not be a bad idea actually," He said, forming a devilish grin on his face. Belgium shook her head in disappointment but found herself snickering at the comment he just made. Wrapping her arms around him, she intertwined her hands with his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Now Arty, what did I tell you about wishing for France's destruction?"

Britain sighed.

"Not to joke about it because it could seriously happen since he's a giant pussy."

"Not exactly word for word but something like that. And you need to stop worrying about what Germany does. Yes, he's acting up but you can't keep reliving the past. It's not healthy and it's not a very sexy thing to do. However, you are so sexy that it doesn't even put a dent in my attraction towards you," she whispered in his hair soothingly. He blushed and smiled. Belgium was really the only person he let talk to him in any way she wanted. In the public, he was a true gentlemen but to her he was her "sexy beast".

Whatever that means.

"Maybe you're right...

"You're probably right, as usual love. What say you and I share a cup of hot tea and then snog?" He offered with a growing smile. She gave him "that look" and the two were soon away from the window and on the couch once again like a couple of rabbits if you know what that means.

"Britain! Britain! Where are you, you bastard!?"

The two stopped when they heard yelling and stomping on the stairs outside. Britain furrowed his brows in irritation because he knew that voice anywhere. It had this certain assholey ring to it. Belgium got up from the couch, and as Britain was getting up the door flew open.

"There you are!" France screamed, pointing his finger at the englishman. Arthur got to his feet and pointed back.

"What the hell are you doing here, Frog!? And who let you in!?" He yelled in anger. He really hated this guy for obvious reasons. France rolled his eyes and took a step forward, closing the door behind him. Belgium laughed behind her hand as she knew the two would end up fighting with each other and throw off hilarious insults here and there.

"That is not important. What is important is what are we going to do about Germany!? He's acting like a complete asshole and I don't know what to do. My instinct strongly tells me to surrender for some reason...I snuck in through one of the windows by the way," he said. Arthur crossed his arms and sighed.

"I'm aware of that. I was worrying about it earlier. And I'm not surprised that that's your first instinct since you surrender in every single war you've been in you fucking pussy! And you did what!? How did the bloody guards not see you!? Did you break the window!? That glass is expensive!" he replied in a yelling manner. France rolled his eyes and flicked his hair with his hand in an ever so flamboyant way. "No I didn't break the window. I just pushed it open like a normal human being. I'm not going to argue with you anymore. This is serious Britain. We have to do something. We can't just sit back and wait to see what happens. If we do that then we'll have another world war on our hands and then everyone will blame us!" He said back to the blonde.

"I agree we have to do something but do you guys have to freak out so much about it?" Belgium asked in the background. Britain gave her a lovestruck smile while France gave him a glare. Snapping his fingers, he got Britain out of his trance and then looked at the female country.

"I would but history has a way of repeating itself, mademoiselle…" He told her. She bit her lip, knowing he was right about that.

"True...but I know you two have tried to talk with him before right? Did any of that seem to work at least?" She asked. Britain and France both shook their heads.

"Love, when we talk to Germany and his leader it all seems fine and effective at first. However, as soon as they leave the meeting room it's like they just forgot the whole event occurred. If we make Hitler sign something he'll sign it and then go against it. He doesn't give a bloody shit what we tell him and he does anything he wants because he knows we don't want another war. He knows we won't attack him because if we do then said war will happen. It's horrendously complicated and I'm getting pissed off just thinking about it. France you ruined our tea time."

France gave him a look.

"Oh please, I could hear you two making out all the way from the stairs."

"You shouldn't be in my home in the first place!" Britain retorted in agitation. France shrugged and he huffed. "What I really need is a beer."

"No, what you really need is a plan to stop this German bastard from doing anything else. If he invades my country he'll rape all my women! That's my job! Oh hon hon hon! I'm only kidding I couldn't rape one of my own women. That's just nasty and sick. Everyone else's women are on the table though," he said with a perverted smile, "and men too," he added while looking at Arthur.

"You're a sick demented bloke you know that?"

"Of course! But anyway, have you spoken with America or Britannia on this? They could be a huge help!"

"Not really...but I think they are talking with each other on how to deal with this situation. Those two stick together so they only tell each other each other's secrets. I'm quite surprised that they are not a couple. Then again, having a girl as your best friend and not your mate is definitely possible," he said, thinking about the two teenage countries. France gave out another laugh and rubbed his chin.

"Oh I don't know, those two would make a great couple. A hot one in fact. Two of the world's strongest countries in bed together...making love in the most passionate way...I'm getting hot just thinking about it! Now can you please explain to me how I'm sick again?"

"I don't really have to," Arthur said almost instantly while frowning. "We've known those kids since they were well...kids...and you're imagining them having sex and you're probably also imagining yourself in there with them! Ugh...anyway do you think I should give one of them a call? I could do it right now," he said, moving to the phone. Francis simply nodded and he picked the phone off the hook.

"Very well, I'll call America first," he announced as he dialed the American's number. A couple of rings rang before America picked up.

"Hello?"

"America, how are you today?"

"Britain? I'm good so far. The day's only half over though. What about you?"

"I'm doing well for the most part. Listen, we need to talk about something…"

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! I'm sorry about the delay. I explained it at the top as to why it happened. But also, I don't have to work anymore so maybe I'll have more time to work on the story! And for those state chapters, I'll be getting the rest of those done in a couple of weeks probably and then post them all at the same time. I'm wondering if I should add some side stories like I did with the state chapters. Just put .5 in between main chapters and have them as side chapters like a christmas one or something like that. Let me know in the comments! Please comment by the way! You guys are doing great so I'm not gonna be annoying about it. Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you guys next time! P.S. Holy shit I'm in New Zealand! What up bitches! Go check out that Kingdom Hearts 3 trailer it's freaking awesome!**


	64. Chapter 46: The End of a Long Year

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter! It is currently five in the morning and I got bored so I decided to start on this. Plus, I'm probably behind of schedule anyway. I haven't been keeping track of time lately. College starts in about three weeks so we'll see how that goes. I've finally got my own apartment so all is good so far! I just have to find the girl of my dreams I guess! That's what happens in college so I'm not worried. Okay, maybe I'm a little worried but hopefully something comes up. Anyway, please review or comment on the story and tell me what you think of it so far! Lately, you guys have been doing awesome in reviews so keep up the good work! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 46: The End of a Long Year

 **(Year: 1937)**

America looked around the room in the White House and shifted from one foot to the other as he gave a simple hum to Britain on the phone, signaling that he was listening to whatever he was going to say. Like he said, the day was only half over so he still had a ton of work to get done. It was also the time of the day when his stress level was at its highest and he really didn't need anything raising it. Though with Britain it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"I know this might be a bit sudden but I wanted to ask you or Scarlett about what was going on in Europe currently."

Alfred brought his hand to his face and sighed.

"What about it?"

"Well...Are you aware of what is going on here America?" He asked, as if he thought Alfred had no clue of the events that have been occurring lately. He always did that. He always berated the American boy even if he wasn't trying to. Alfred thought by now he would've given him more respect but he could dream couldn't he? He frowned at the question and sighed.

"Yes. I'm aware Britain."

"Okay good. I was just going to ask if you had any plans dealing with it in the near future. I'm going to ask Scarlett as well but I called you first since I didn't want to bring it up with her just yet."

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What? Why not?"

"Well because she's very...delicate I would say. She's my little girl so I can't help but be protective over her. You're my little boy but you're a man now and you can face just about anything!" He told him. That might have been one of the first times he's actually acknowledged Alfred's power on the world scale. Though, it was at the cost of saying Scarlett was delicate which she wasn't. She was just as powerful as him and could throw a punch like a champ! He found himself frowning even more despite the compliment that was given to him.

"Thanks, but dude, she fought in a world war and helped us win it. You can't say she's delicate when she did all that while also growing to be one of the most powerful countries in the world along with you and me."

"I know that, but I still don't want her in harm's way. Look, I don't have time to argue with you on this. Do you have a plan or not?" He asked, sounding more like himself. Alfred took a deep breath and put his hand on his hip.

"Yeah...I mean Scarlett and I have been talking about it…" He admitted.

"Really!? What do you have so far!?" The British man quickly asked through the phone. Alfred's frown turned upward into a smile as he said, "I can't tell you. It's just between me and her. It's classified I guess you could say. Sorry dude!" He said loudly into the phone. Britain, who was approximately 3,660 miles away, tightened his fists and slammed it on the table.

"You wanker! This is no time for games!"

"I'm not playing any games. What's classified is classified dude. If you call her she's gonna say the exact same thing. It'll probably be in a nicer way though since she's the kindest person we know. I would actually say that she's doing a lot more than what you're doing dude," he said with a laugh, "she's right on the mark right now and you guys are just sitting there touching yourselves or something. I don't know what you stinky Europeans do in your free time haha!" He laughed again. People in the White House stopped and looked at him but kept on with their day after realizing it was just him doing the laughing. He did this shit all the time. Britain got even more annoyed with America but he didn't say anything because he knew he was right. Not the touching themselves part but you get the picture. France, who was in the room with Britain asked to have the phone and he reluctantly gave it to him.

"Bonjour?"

"France? The hell you doing there dude? You guys hate each other!"

"We do don't we? Hon hon hon! But seriously, do you and Scarlett have a plan to deal with this German bastard in case the situation calls for it or what? Honestly, the only plan I've got is to surrender because...well you know...that's what I do…"

"I know," Alfred said, trying to contain his laughter behind his hand, "and yes we both have a plan and if anything happens we plan on working together on it. Don't worry about it, we got it under control. You and Britain over there might want to build up your armies. I hear Germany's been building his army and air force up so start there bro! Now I have to go because I have a ton of shit to get done before tomorrow so I'll talk to you later. And don't call Scarlett! She's probably really busy right now and you'll only stress her out!" He yelled before hanging the phone up. He took another deep breath and started walking to the oval office where his boss was waiting for him. He could just see Britain now, screaming at France for not getting "the goods" from him. That guy really needed to take a chill pill. The call did, however, force him to think about what was going on. On his way to his boss, he stared at the ground as he walked and thought about whether it was a mistake to not tell Britain and France what he and Scarlett had been talking about for the past year. It was their decision to keep it to just the two of them so that's exactly what they were going to do. It was safer that way. By safe, it was easier to keep the information better confined.

"Alfred?"

He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of his boss. He had not realized he had made it into the oval office already. His boss, president Roosevelt, was giving him a concerned look.

"...You alright? You look worried about something," he continued.

"No! It's...nothing. Britain just called to ask about our plan on how to deal with Hitler and all that junk," he said, rotating his hand in the air.

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him Scarlett and I had it under control but it was classified," he replied with a satisfied smile on his face. He walked over to the desk of his boss and hopped up to sit on it. The president didn't mind though.

"Good. We really don't need those stinky Europeans meddling with our plans and actions,' his boss told him. Alfred grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Ha! That's what I called them too! I guess a shower takes too much time for them. And they like to call us lazy...I don't know, anyway what's up?" He asked the man.

"We need to talk about all of these executive orders I'm signing left and right," the man said with a fine line upon his lips. Alfred's smile went down for a second because he knew what was coming. He was about to "hear it" for the next thirty minutes about how the supreme court was a bitch. They kept blocking a lot of his president's executive orders so that was why. He audibly groaned before Roosevelt could even start complaining.

"What?"

"Do I have to hear this again?" Alfred asked with a laugh. The older man stared at him and then smiled. "Why sure! It'll help you listen better! Now let me start off by saying the supreme court is a structure filled with bitches…"

"Ugh...man this sucks…" the teen whispered under his breath, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

However! He should be happy because he only had to listen to his boss complain for only twenty-eight minutes! That's a new record!

* * *

"It's only been a couple of months and they've already found four spies in Lionheart alone. They searched the other cities but they couldn't find any there. Oh wait! They did find just one in Starcrest. So they found spies in cities that are both coastal cities; one on the west end and one on the east end. That means...Hitler decided to monitor both ends. Pshh bastard. Can't get past me," Scarlett told Alfred as she popped a grape in her mouth. He smiled and did the same. "For real dudette, he doesn't know who he's dealing with. But, are you sure you got all of them? Also, are you sure they didn't like send a message to the asshole before they got caught?"

"We got it covered," she said with a witty expression on her face, "that's all I'm going to say but trust me we got it," she finished, giving him a thumbs up. He nodded and leaned back in his seat. Looking to his right, he became fixated on the lights of the Christmas tree in the living room and watched as the multi-colored lights illuminated the entire ground floor of the castle.

Feeling like he needed to get away from his work and such, he decided to spend Christmas with Scarlett again. That's what he told her anyway. He didn't want to admit that he really had no one to spend christmas with other than his pets. His dog that was given to him by the girl sitting across from him was sitting at his feet sleeping while his whale hibernated in his pool. He didn't even know whales hibernated during the winter...you know...because they don't...but he didn't question it. He looked up at Scarlett and frowned.

"Hey is it possible for a whale to hibernate?" He asked her. She gave him a surprised look at the random question but answered nonetheless.

"Um...I don't think so. They would need air at some point and would drown I'm pretty sure…"

"Yeah that's what I thought…"

"Why?" she asked while giggling. He shrugged and took a sip of his egg nog.

'Oh well, he's too big for the pool anyway so he sticks out,' he thought to himself, setting the glass down. He put his arms behind his head and sighed as a smile returned to his face. "I really needed this Scarlett. Work's been busting my ass this year. I mean seriously. Don't they know that I'm only nineteen and need sleep once in awhile!? I'm sure the guys here are doing the same with you aren't they?"

She nodded with an exasperated look.

"Oh my god, it's been hell Alfie. Hell. The typical paperwork and duties are okay because I'm used to it but this whole Hitler thing is exhausting. I'm constantly having to look into it as it's being treated as a classified investigation. He's sent me a couple of letters ever since I got that one that made me even consider there being German spies here."

"What did they say?" He said with a raised eyebrow. She threw her hand down like it was no big deal.

"Oh, just asking me if I was okay and wishing me luck on my ability to be 'Britannia'. Whatever that means. I just shredded them and sent him back basically the same letter. I also got a present from him just the other day for Christmas. I haven't opened it though. It's under the tree over there. Don't worry, my guys opened it and checked it for anything that could record me or threaten me. They just re-wrapped it and gave it to me after. How nice of them!" She said. She picked up a grape from the bowl in between the two of them and gave it to Leon who was laying next to them on the counter.

"There ya go Leon," she told him with a happy smile. She turned back to Alfred and leaned on her elbows on the counter.

"He'll eat just about anything I give him. He's a real fatass alright. I've even made an acronym for him:

 **F** at

 **A** ss

 **R** ed

 **P** anda

She counted each letter on her fingers. Alfred snickered and leaned on his palm.

"Farp?"

"Yep. Farp! You're a real farp Leon!" She yelled to the animal. He didn't respond because he was still trying to eat the grape. The two countries watched him for a moment before resuming their conversation. It almost felt like they didn't have any responsibilities during Christmas so it was their favorite holiday. Talking to each other while eating by the lit fireplace felt like heaven to them; a polar opposite to how work was. Luckily though, they got a two week vacation just like all the kids who got out of school for the winter break. Outside it was another white Christmas while it was a comfortable eighty degrees inside. It was just about eight at night when Alfred glanced at the clock. He then glanced at the gift from the German chancellor himself and bit his lip.

"Hey...want to open presents now? I'm curious to see what's inside that Nazi present of yours," he said sarcastically, earning a skeptical look from his best friend. She laughed and tilted her head.

"Why?"

"I don't know...Aren't you a little curious about what he sent you? Oh god...What if it's like...a dildo!?" He screamed. She gasped.

"It's not a dildo!"

"How do you know!? How. Do. You. Know."

She rolled her eyes and stood up from her chair. She looked at the box before moving towards it. She would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit interested in what was in it. It could literally be anything. Yes, even a dildo…

"It better not be a fucking dildo," she muttered. She knelt down by the tree and was soon joined by Alfred. They both sat with their legs criss-crossed and stared at the box. It was pretty big...for a Christmas gift anyway. It was black and red; typical colors of the Nazis. Hitler just loved those two colors!

Scarlett didn't move a muscle even though she was watching the box, as if she thought something was going to jump out of it or something. Alfred noticed and picked up the box, setting it in his lap.

"Do you want me to open it?" He asked with a smile. She gave the gift one last disgusted look before nodding.

"Yeah, I don't want to even touch it. I swear, the more I think about it the more that man disgusts me," she said in all honesty. He chuckled and began to peel off the tape on the ends with his fingers. Once he got them off he lifted the lid to see a diaphanous, white piece of gift wrap. He quickly threw that to the side and his mouth fell open.

"What the hell?" He laughed as he picked up what was inside. It was a solid black, silk night dress that looked short enough to just barely reach the top of Scarlett's thighs, assuming it was for her. The big question was...WHY THE HELL WAS HITLER SENDING SCARLETT A NIGHT DRESS!? That was the question currently swarming inside Alfred's mind.

'I should be the one sending her night dresses! Wait no, that would still be creepy. Why would I even think that? Ugh I need more sleep. Besides, a nicely knitted scarf sounds like a much better gift,' he thought. He turned to the girl sitting next to him and offered her the dress. She brought her head back and brought her hand to her chest.

"Don't give that to me, it's ghastly. I mean it's cute but it was made by…"

She looked left and right before cupping her hands and whispering, "Nazis."

He rolled his eyes and let it fall back into the gift box.

"It also came with a small card," he said, "I'm gonna read it out loud. _To Scarlett from Mr. Adolf Hitler_ obviously _, take this gift as a celebration of our newly-found alliance. The dress is made of a fine silk by the best seamstress in Germany. The dark color symbolizes the great boldness Germany possesses and the dress itself symbolizes the magnificent beauty Britannia holds. Keep this dress close to your heart when the time comes for you and Germany to bind together in what will be the most powerful bond of love in the world. Have a great Christmas and meet with me whenever you are available. Sincerely, your future co-leader Adolf Hitler._ Okay...What the fuck is this?" He asked, his face heating up with anger. To his relief, Scarlett appeared horrified by the card and sighed.

"Oh my god...I can't even believe-...Okay, back at the meeting he said something about Germany and I would make a good couple and we would be this almighty double alliance that would rule the world or some shit like that. I didn't know he was actually serious about that! He even treats it like it's certain that the two of us will get married. I don't even like Germany that way! Jesus…Also co-leader? Ha, whatever. Did you know that when two countries get married their names get combined like they're a type of empire while still keeping their original names. For example if you and say...Australia got married, not saying you ever would, but if you did you guys would be Ameristralia haha. You guys would still be America and Australia but that's what the world would refer to you as when talking about both of you. What the fuck would Germany and I be!? Gertannia? Lameeeeeeeeeee" She said quietly while shaking her head.

"I'm not trying to be mean but this guy needs to be punched in the face. I think it should be me," America offered. Scarlett nodded in agreement but knew that probably wasn't going to happen. "I wish. Well damn...I say we just forget about it and open the other presents. It's Christmas after all."

"I'm cool with that. What do you want me to do with this?" He asked. She smirked and looked behind him.

"Throwing them in the fireplace will do."

He grinned and it wasn't long before the dress and everything else that was in the box was burning in a fiery death. The two focused on the other presents and completely forgot about the distasteful gift that Scarlett had just received by the end of it. She didn't like wearing black that much anyway.

"Oh Alfie, this is so beautiful," Scarlett said, holding up a pretty red scarf. Now this was a good gift! Not some slutty Nazi night dress.

"I'm glad you like it. I've taken up knitting," he told her.

"Bullshit."

"Yep haha, I had my first lady do it," he laughed. He got Scarlett a beautiful scarf and candy like always. He got Leon a little outfit that he knew he would most likely not wear. And he got his dog Buster a whole lot of dog treats. On Scarlett's side, she gave him his own necklace with the Britannian symbol on it. It was red and he put it on as soon as she gave it to him.

"Wow, this is so awesome dudette. Thank you! Your symbol is badass!" He said as he put it around his neck and locked it in place.

"Thanks hehe. I knew you would like it. It was long overdue actually. I meant to give you it before I just kind of forgot. Remember when you gave me this?" She asked him, putting her hand in her shirt and taking out the end of a diamond necklace. A shining ruby stone sparkled brightly when she pulled it out. Alfred's eyes brightened just looking at it.

"Oh yeah! I gave you that like twenty years ago! You still wear it?"

"Always," she replied, her cheeks burning red for a split second. She tilted the stone so that the both of them could see the message that was encrypted on it.

 _ **To my best friend in the whole world**_

 _ **Alfred**_

"Aww...I remember putting that on there. Scarlett you didn't have to wear this just for me. Don't tell me you've been wearing it ever since I gave it to you."

"It's like I said," she giggled, "I rarely take it off. But anyway, look on the little Britannian emblem. You might just find a similar message," she instructed him. He hummed and looked at his necklace to find almost the same encryption.

 _ **To my best friend in the whole world**_

 _ **Scarlett**_

"Whoa…" he whispered. To his surprise, he found that he almost felt like crying right now. His eyes started to tear up and his lips formed into a huge smile. "I know it's the same message but...it really means a lot Scarlett."

He looked up and a single tear flowed down his cheek. Scarlett's breath hitched and she put her hand to his face to wipe the tear away.

"Alfred? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah! They're happy tears!" He yelled happily.

"Oh," she said in relief. She definitely didn't want to see America cry. It was the saddest thing in the entire world to see. Although, it gave her a strange feeling seeing him react this way. Her heart felt strong and her hands were becoming sweaty. She didn't want to tell Alfred that though. Sweat was disgusting.

"I'm going to wear this every single day Scarlett. I promise to God I will."

She shook her head and let out a small laugh.

"You don't have to do that!"

"I want to though. We're matching now!" He held his necklace up to her and the ruby color of the two appeared extraordinary bright and beautiful. It suited them very well.

"We make a great team! And it looks great on you! Now as for Leon I got...built...something for him to play in whenever I'm not here and he gets bored."

Leon's furry ears perked up in interest hearing that and he stood up from his laying position. In total, there were six presents under the tree; one for Scarlett and Alfred and the rest for the pets, Leon and Buster. The biggest one turned out to be for Leon. It wasn't wrapped but it was covered by a dark sheet. Scarlett nodded to Alfred to help her lift it off and they did to reveal a giant indoor playground made just for a red panda! Leon's brown eyes went huge as soon as he saw it and he jumped on one of the swings to hang on.

"Yeah, I knew you would like it you spoiled little panda," she said, scratching him behind the ear. She turned to the golden retriever wagging his tail at her and smiled. "As for you Buster, I made you an obstacle course! You could be 'America's Dog' and win all of the competitions!"

They revealed his gift, which was under another dark sheet, and the dog became ecstatic. He jumped through the various holes and hoops of the course and looked like he was having the time of his life. Alfred rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I really suck at giving animals gifts don't I?"

Scarlett smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but that's okay. Your amazing when it comes to giving humans gifts. I mean look at this scarf. Hell yeah!" She yelled, swinging the scarf so it twirled around her two laughed and sat back down on the floor. It was about nine o'clock now and just about time for bed. Scarlett started cleaning the wrapping paper off the floor as she talked to Alfred. "Christmas is always better when you come to visit or I come to visit you. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to make a tradition to see each other every Christmas. Does that sound cool?" She asked, stuffing the paper in the trash can in the kitchen. Alfred followed her and crossed his arms.

"Yeah...That's cool with me...Need help with anything?"

"Hmm, want to help me wash the dishes?"

"Sure," he answered as they moved to the sink and washed the dishes for the night. No matter what she said he would've accepted because it didn't matter what they did together. He just liked spending time with her. It made him happy, and during this time of the year, that's all that really mattered. When they finished they talked some more and went to bed.

Meanwhile, the two pets played with their presents the whole night. They even switched and tried each other's indoor exercise gift. It was funny that, just like their owners, they were the best of friends too.

Historically, Americans and Britannians have always been the best of friends. Unknown to pollsters and historians, that also went for the animals too!

* * *

On the other side of the world, the mood was more serious than jolly. Then again, Christmas wasn't exactly the most beloved holiday in Russia. They also celebrate it on January 7th instead of the 25th of December. It's a complicated system. Following that system, it was just a normal day for Russia as he ate his soup. The soup had cabbage, potatoes and meat in it. He took a sip of it at the table with only Belarus present. Soviet guards were monitoring them periodically but they were alone for the most part. The room was quiet. Neither of the siblings were speaking to one another. Usually Belarus was very excited to be alone with her brother but she felt strange today. She felt as if she didn't need to "kiss his ass" today, as America or Kyrovania might put it. In fact, she didn't want to. That made her scared to feel that way. She's had the feeling ever since she met with Kyrovania when he was trading with her sister, Ukraine. The change was almost overnight...That was why it scared her so much. Did she not love her brother in _that way_ anymore? What made her change?

"Belarus?"

Her head shot up from staring at the thick broth of the soup at the deep voice calling to her.

"Da, brother?"

"What are you thinking about little sister?" Russia asked with that innocent smiles of his. He sat across from her so she only had to look up to look him in the eyes.

"Nothing. Just stupid stuff," she said, shaking her head. Ivan let his spoon drop to the bowl as he focused on her and not on the soup.

"Stupid...stuff?" He asked like he didn't know what she meant. His voice came out calm but the atmosphere in the room suddenly turned dark somehow. She looked around thinking, 'what the hell just happened,' before answering him.

"Oh...Just something I talked about with Kyrovania a couple of months ago."

"Kyrovania? I thought you hated him. Why would you talk to him if you hate him?"

"Well...I don't hate him anymore...but I talked to him when I went with Ukraine to meet with them. They were just trading vegetables, fruits, and spices as a way of becoming friends. I'm not sure, I thought I despised him but I guess you could say he surprised me in our conversation." Russia smiled wider and straightened out his back in a slight stretch. "How is that?"

Why was he asking her so many questions? Was he just bored?

"He was just more bold than he usually appears. Enough about him brother. Has Germany said anything else about his invasion plan?" She asked, quickly changing the subject. She needed to get her mind off of Kyrovania or she would end up not hating him even more! That wasn't a bad thing, but she was crazy as hell remember!

"Germany? Not really. However, I might not even know if Hitler is sending letters because they will only go to Stalin. He does not let me see them sometimes so I am not quite sure Natalya. I find that I am not allowed to look at the letters because it is actually talking about me, and if it's talking about me then I should not see it. The letter is insulting me for not having the best english and for always wearing my scarf. Or...Or it's talking about how I'm ugly and socially awkward with other countries! I do not like that letter," he rambled. He started eating his soup again while Natalya sat there in bewilderment.

"What are you talking about Ivan?"

"I don't remember…" he said with a smile still on his face. Natalya felt like scratching her head right now.

"Are you okay?" She asked him without even thinking.

"Of course! Eat."

She nodded reluctantly and ate some of her soup. He definitely wasn't okay. Maybe he was just a little stressed about everything. The government they were in wasn't the most freeing. Most people, if not all, were watched by someone from the government. People were starving or dying because they defected the government or because the job they had just plain sucked ass. But hey! The military was doing great!

Belarus peered around the room and looked back down at her soup when a soldier walked in and out.

"Natalya, what do you think America and Britannia are doing right now?" Russia asked. She shrugged.

"It is Christmas for them so they are likely opening presents right about now. Why?"

"No reason really. I was just thinking about it. I wish I could be opening presents right now. The two of them seem so happy and are very nice to me whenever I see them. I wish other countries were like that. I hope I get to see them soon," he told her with a sad smile. Belarus opened her mouth to make him feel better but he just started talking again. "...Why can't I be happy like them little sister? Why can't I be the one opening the gifts and the Christmas presents? Why are they the only countries who are ever nice to me and don't treat me like shit?" He asked, more to himself than her. She frowned, still in confusion.

"Ivan people like you…"

"Who?"

"Well...I like you, Ukraine likes you, Kyrovania seems to like you. And it is like you said, America and Britannia like you. You need to be more confident brother. You are a strong, handsome man who is nice to everyone. I think the only reason you might give off a bad impression is because you are very tall. Or I am just too short maybe…" She pondered. Ivan nodded slowly, taking in her words, before standing up.

"You are right Belarus. I am tall! And I am a big, strong man!" He yelled, flexing his arms.

"Da...Uh...Brother? You're acting like America again."

"Oh sorry," he laughed quietly, putting his arms down. "I am going to leave the room now," he announced, leaving for no reason. He didn't even eat the remainder of his soup. With him gone, Belarus was alone at the table. She watched the door close behind her brother before taking a mental sigh of relief.

'What is wrong with him?' she thought to herself as she finished eating. She took her bowl and Ivan's to the kitchen and started to scrub them both with soap and warm water. She could've given it to one of the servants in the Kremlin but this was a good way to clear her head. All she kept thinking about was Russia's behavior today. No, not this day, for the past couple of years or so. He wasn't...acting like himself at all; not like he used to. Was the communist ideology getting to him? She couldn't tell, but she knew for certain there was definitely something wrong with his mental capacity…

She snorted and shook her head.

"Like I have any room to talk," she whispered to herself as she dried the bowls and turned the light to the kitchen off.

"I just have to keep an eye on him is all," she told herself before leaving the kitchen and dining room for good that day.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! I had to cut it short since I won't have internet in about one or two hours so I really need to re-read this chapter quick! It was kind of on the short side with about 6,000 words, but hopefully the next one will be longer. It's not easy writing long chapters that are 6k-10k words long. But anyway, the next chapter will be set in 1938 which, if you know your history, is just one year before you know what. As for the last part of this chapter with Russia and Belarus, just assume they were speaking Russian to each other. I didn't feel like I had to explain that haha. Okay, please review or comment on the chapter and tell me what you think! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you guys next time!**


	65. Chapter 47: Expecting What's to Come

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter of Britannia! I know I'm late. In fact, I really meant to get this out by at least last week but I moved into my new apartment and you know how that is. You have your friends over every single day and by the time they leave it's like two in the morning and you can't think straight. Like tonight, it is currently three in the morning and I'm tired as hell. I hope I finish this chapter before the week ends and then I'll try to get the next one out faster but we'll see. Please review or comment on the chapter like you've been doing and tell me what you guys think so far! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you guys next time!**

* * *

Ch. 47: Expecting What's to Come

 **(Year: 1938)**

Germany laid in his bed a couple hours later than he usually did. Hitler was out on a business trip and he was allowed to take a break for a few days. He would never admit it but the break felt great, especially for his mental stability. Servicing Hitler was a lot of work and sometimes he thought he might go insane one of these days. But enough about him, this was one of his days off and he was going to do absolutely nothing. He might work out some and take his dogs out for a walk but other than that he wasn't doing a damn thing! In his bed, he lifted his head to see the sun shining through the curtain of his window. He glared at it and got out of the bed. He inhaled strongly and then exhaled as he walked into his bathroom. Blue eyes stared back at him in the mirror and for once there weren't any dark circles that usually accompanied those eyes.

"Well that's surprising," he said, grabbing a wet cloth and wiping his face with it. He then took a hold of his toothbrush and brushed his teeth until they were completely white. Germany spit the toothpaste out and then proceeded to go to the living room to see if his brother was in there. And in fact, he was! Prussia was sitting in the middle of the ground writing letters in English. Germany peered over his brother's shoulder and saw that he was signing the letters in Adolf Hitler's name.

"What are you doing brother?" He asked, sitting next to him on the living room floor. Prussia rolled his red eyes and waved his hand in the air nonchalantly.

"Hitler wants me to write all the letters he has to send to any English-speaking countries. He noticed my awesome handwriting a couple of weeks backs so now I'm officially his English translator and impersonator. On paper at least…" He muttered, signing another paper in the German leader's name. The albino boy then grinned and looked at his brother.

"He even made me write a letter to Scarlett along with that gift that he sent her," he said. Germany's face scowled. He brought his hand to his face in disappointment and shook his head. "You mean that racy short dress?"

Prussia nodded with a snicker.

"Ja. Want to see the letter? Some of it is about you, West."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow in interest and asked to see the letter. Apparently, Gilbert makes a rough draft of every letter he makes and then makes a final letter without any mistakes on it. What is he? An English teacher!? He filed through all of the letters he had written so far and handed Ludwig the one that was dated for Christmas. The boy's blue eyes went left and right as he read the letter and when he was done his cheeks turned red.

"What the fuck!?" He yelled in actual English. Prussia's eyes widened in surprise, but he soon snickered at Germany's reaction.

"I know right? I thought it was pretty funny," he remarked. Germany waved the paper around angrily as he brushed his hand through his hair.

"This letter is not funny! It's ridiculous! I told him that I didn't like Scarlett in that way and I'm pretty certain she isn't very fond of me right now so why does he keep leveling this charge!?" he asked loudly, his eyes shaking in anger and humiliation. Prussia laughed again and shrugged. "I don't know I just write the letters. If I had to guess I would say it's because you two are both powerful countries and if you got together you two could rule the world or something. Just a thought. A pretty good plan too. It would definitely work."

"But I don't want to rule the world! I just want to rule myself! Jesus christ!" Ludwig yelled in irritation. It was always invade Rhineland this or invade Austria! Well why couldn't it be just invade himself!? Well that doesn't make sense unless you're were talking about him touching himself. But that's not something Germany did often...Back to the point...He didn't need the extra land nor did he need everyone hating him for what his boss kept doing. Prussia was feeling the same, too but he was strong enough to smile through it. And he did it awesomely of course.

"Maybe he will change his mind and no war will happen," Gilbert said optimistically. Ludwig rolled his eyes and leaned his face on his palm. "Oh come on, he has plans to make himself have complete control over the armed forces, and when that happens he's going to go ahead and annex Austria and then Czechoslovakia. And when that happens he's going to invade Poland! We're all going to get fucked in the end!" He screamed.

"Well it better feel good because I don't have sex with just anybody," Prussia said.

"What!?" Germany yelled.

"I was making an awesome joke!"

"This is no time for jokes Gilbert! We're going to start another war and then everyone will REALLY hate us!" Ludwig said, his head pounding from a sudden headache. Prussia put his pen and paper down and stood up. "Don't rush to things so quickly. I know it seems that way but maybe we can convince him not to do that. We've convinced Hitler to not do a lot of things!" He said in some more of that optimism of his. Ludwig stared at him and crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? Like what?" He asked.

"Hmm…" Gilbert brought his hand to his chin in thought and then snapped his fingers when an idea popped up in his head.

"Oh! Remember when we convinced him to have some meat at the dinner table for whenever he had guests? He just wouldn't have to eat it and could give it to Blondi when he finished everything else. Remember that?"

His brother stood up calmly and then put his hands on Gilbert's broad shoulders.

"THAT WAS ABOUT ADDING A FUCKING FOOD GROUP TO THE DINNER SELECTION FOR WHENEVER FUCKING GUESTS VISITED! THIS IS ABOUT FUCKING WAR GILBERT!" He yelled, shaking the boy back and forth. The boy pushed his brother off and brought his hands up in defense. "I know! I know! I'm just trying to be positive about this whole thing. If you worry too much your hair will turn grey before you know it West."

Germany narrowed his eyes and pointed at the Albino's head.

"Coming from the person with hair white as snow."

Prussia blushed and immediately became defensive.

"Hey! I was born with this hair okay! God, I'm getting a beer. This topic's pissing me off. You coming?" He asked, walking to the door and stopping to look back at Ludwig. Ludwig nodded without saying anything and the two finally got off the subject of Hitler for the day. Beer was their solution to just about anything and this topic was no different. It's usually effective in making them forget about their problems. Everyday. They do this everyday! These two are almost always drunk! Somebody help them!

* * *

"What a pretentious piece of shit," America uttered, flipping through his newspaper on the couch.

"Who?" Scarlett asked as she walked to his living room from the kitchen with a plate full of sandwich squares. They were ham and turkey sandwich squares to be exact. Alfred put the paper down and took a square to eat. "Our dear dude, Adolf Hitler, just got rid of his War Ministry just so he could have full control of his armed forces."

Scarlett sighed and sat down next to him, grabbing a sandwich square as well. "Well we were kind of expecting that weren't we…"

"Yeah. I'm more surprised that we're not more surprised by it. Are you worried?" He asked her. She took a bite of her tiny ham-filled snack and looked down at the fine fabric of America's living room couch. "Of course I am, but I will wait and watch what he does. He has not notified me of any other plan other than the one to invade Poland so I don't expect him to do something major in the coming months. That is, unless he invades a smaller country like Austria or Czechoslovakia. I'll be pissed if he does that. And it's going to suck to because I'm going to have to act like it's this great thing that he did! It's like...fuck man. You know?"

Alfred chuckled and nodded. "I get you dudette."

The two continued to eat and talk about their problems for another twenty minutes. Once they hit that mark they grew extremely tired of the topic and went to some good things that were happening. Even in shit times like these there were some positive things to talk about!

"I wanted to tell you in person that my economy is doing some serious recovery. Plus, I just wanted to see your beautiful face," she said, smiling. He grinned and sneered. "Yeah right, the only beautiful face in this room is yours Scarlett."

Of course she blushed but it was kind of like a common reaction with her nowadays.

"Okay well I can be beautiful and you can be handsome. How about that?"

He beamed, "Yeah that sounds good to me! So anyway, your economy's really picking up huh?"

"Uh-huh," she answered, "even though all of these rumors of war and shit are happening all over the country, people are still feeling optimistic about decreasing unemployment rates and higher wages. It's pretty refreshing to see it to. It just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!" She said, hugging herself with both arms and twisting her body in place. "Also, the bunkers under the city are almost finished so my people will be safe if anyone chooses to bomb me! That's all the good news I have. What about you? Any luck Alfie?"

"Meh...Not really. I'm actually in a recession. A recession in a depression. How does that even fucking happen? I have shit luck."

"Oh my bad Alfred...I forg-"

"No no it's cool," he laughed it off, "I'll be okay. I always have and I always will. I'm really glad you're doing better though. You deserve it more than me," he said to her with another grin appearing on his face. She asked him why he said that and he answered with, "I don't know. You've always been so good to the world. I've made a couple of mistakes…"

She turned to him on the couch and brought her legs up so that her whole body was on the cushion. "Alfred, that's not true. I've made mistakes…"

"Not like me though," he said, looking down, "like slavery for example. I let it happen...and...I don't know...Even now race is a touchy subject in my country. I wish I could do something to stop it but it's hard…And then there's the fact that I've basically isolated myself from the world...other than you of course. You know, sometimes I wish I could do some parts of my life over again," he admitted honestly to her. She laid her hand on his shoulder and then gave him a much needed hug. "Alfred, I know it sounds wrong, but history helps us learn from our mistakes. Also, it isn't really fair to blame yourself. I mean, I'm not trying to blame your people or anything but these were their ideas and because you are their country you followed their wishes. God this is really hard to explain...But you know what I'm _trying_ to say to you right?"

He nodded and gave a content smile. "Don't worry, I know," he said, laying his head on her shoulder. Scarlett smiled and rubbed his arm. "Okay good. Besides, this just gives you the opportunity to make your future so much better!"

"I will definitely try!" He laughed. She giggled and leaned into the couch to get more comfortable. America had amazing taste when it came to comfort. He knew just what to get to get someone to fall asleep almost instantly. She could feel herself falling asleep and she let herself drift off to sleep. After all, she had nothing to be worried about. She had Alfred there next to her to protect her from any threat that could possibly exist in the world. The funny thing was that he viewed her in the same was as he too took a gentle nap next to her. Geez, these two really should just sleep together every night. They fall asleep next to each other every time they see one another so it only makes sense! If only they saw it that way…

* * *

 **(Year: 1939)**

In Moscow, snow fell in curtains on the many onion-shaped domes of the Kremlin. It was late February, but it still felt like the beginning of January. It was so cold. Freezing would be a better term! But who cared? Everyone was pretty much used to it. As long as you had a home and a nice lit fireplace you would be okay. As for the countries that have lived through this cold weather for hundreds of years, it did not even make them flinch. One of those countries, Belarus, sat at a random window in the Kremlin just staring out at all of the many snowflakes that fell from the sky. She twirled the ends of her platinum-blonde hair and was really just bored out of her mind at the moment. Ukraine was at home trading with Kyrovania again. That's what she had told her by letter anyway. She gritted her teeth and tightened her hair within her gentle fists. "How dare he take my sister away while I'm bored!" She hissed. Her hand then lessened its grip on her pretty locks and her glare eased into a simple gaze. "I wouldn't mind if you were here too, but at least let my sister be with me…" After hearing what she just said, she blinked really fast and shook her face.

"Dear God, I'm going insane. Just like-..."

"Just like who my little sister?"

She reared back the end of her sentence and stopped at "like". She turned her head to see Russia walking into the room wearing his thick, tan coat and that key scarf of his around his pale, strong neck. He, as always, was smiling with his arms behind his back. Belarus scooted away from the window and gave her brother a smile.

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself," she said to him in Belarusian. His smile widened and he nodded. "Oh. Da! I do that a lot! I find that it is peaceful whenever I talk to myself because it is less easy to judge myself than for someone who is not me to judge myself," he said. Natalya didn't really know what to say so all she said was, "Da."

"It is fascinating the way the mind works. Very fascinating...What are you doing?" He asked her, his purple-colored eyes setting themselves on her sharply. She stood up from the indent in the wall that allowed a person to sit and look out the window, and walked over to him. "I was just watching the snow fall. What about you Ivan? What have you been doing all day?"

"Oh, just roaming the halls. I did that all day actually. I got some news this morning and had to think about it. I didn't eat lunch or dinner either," he added. Natalya saddened the expression on her face after she heard that but he kept on smiling. He was like a happy-go-lucky kid. Lately, he has been acting like one and Natalya was very worried for his sanity. "Ivan, you need to eat to stay big and strong...What was the news?" She asked him. He glanced down at the gloves on his hands and tightened the ends of the gloves on his fingers. "Oh, nothing big really. Just big enough to for me to think about it all day. Germany will annex Austria soon. Isn't that fascinating?"

"Austria?" the girl repeated, "but why?"

Ivan shrugged.

"I don't know...because he feels like it? That sounds like a pretty good excuse."

"Not really...and why do you keep saying the word 'fascinating' Ivan?"

"I am not sure. I just like saying it. It is a fascinating word. Anyway, I hear that Hitler is also thinking about invading Czechoslovakia. And then when he's done with that he will invade Poland. And we will help him. And we will have a part of Poland. I think Poland is not straight. I will make him straight again by bending him back in place," he said with a smile. Belarus rubbed her forehead in annoyance and then flipped her hair behind her back.

"Ivan, it doesn't work that way. You can't just turn Poland straight again. And I believe the correct term for him was 'fabulous' I think. That's what he told me he was at the last world meeting before I threatened to kill him with one of my knives," she told him, thinking back to the last meeting. Ivan chuckled, holding his stomach in laughter, and then stopped suddenly. "That was funny."

"Thank you?" Natalya muttered slowly. "W-Well It's getting late I think I'm going to go to bed now, big brother."

She walked past him with the click of her high heels and exhaled when she was completely past him. Earlier she just felt confused whenever she talked to him, but now she was beyond confused. She was extremely concerned about his newly-found behavior, and she may not have noticed it but her attraction to him had almost withered away entirely; both physically and emotionally.

"Natalya?"

"Hm?"

She stopped at the door and turned to look at him. He was still smiling at her in supposed happiness.

"I have been thinking recently…"

"Da, I know," She replied nonchalantly.

"Da! I have been thinking about you and how you never chase me around anymore. Do you not have a silly crush on me anymore?" He asked her with one of his eyebrows raised. She sighed and left the doorway she was about to leave the room through.

"It wasn't silly. I really loved you and wanted to be with you Ivan. It was a serious thing."

"Is it not serious anymore?"

"N-No…" she whispered, her face becoming flushed.

"Why not? I think I would enjoy the attention now."

"Well I've just moved on," she lied, "that's all. Goodnight Ivan." she walked back to the door, hoping he would let her leave without another word but that hope dissipated when he began speaking once again. "Okay goodnight little sister. Oh! I forgot to tell you. Once we are done with Poland I heard that Hitler will set his sights on Kyrovania. He wants to attack it in the same way as Poland. Isn't that great? More Soviet Union for us!" He cheered. She gasped and looked at him.

"Kyrovania? But why!? He didn't do anything! He doesn't even have a lot of jews living in his country!" She snapped, her voice becoming loud. Why was she defending the boy that annoyed her so much? She couldn't say for sure. Maybe it was because she didn't hate him as much as she thought she did. The last time they talked when he was trading goods with Ukraine made her see he was at least _unhateable._ And she was totally bluffing about not many jews living in his country. She had no idea if there were a lot or not. How the hell would she know something like that?

"You are angry. Why?" Russia asked her in confusion.

"W-Well...because...why is it necessary to invade Kyrovania? How could invading him be so beneficial to us or Germany?"

Russia thought for a bit before smiling.

"Well...I believe that because Kyrovania is a newer country Hitler wants to destroy him before he can be influenced by someone like America. I love America but he can be very influential because of his kindness. So, with that said, having the boy dead will be good for Germany so that he will not be in his way. It is not like I will kill him or anything little sister if that is what is bugging you. I have no opinion of him."

Belarus clenched her jaw and turned on her heel so she wasn't facing the boy in front of her anymore.

"That's not what's bugging me…" she muttered before walking out of the room in a stomping manner. She walked through the long hallways to her room silently with a frown on her face. Now she was the one thinking about stuff! Only she wasn't crazy like Russia was acting. Okay, maybe she was a little crazy but not as crazy!

"Kyrovania…"

The face of the boy materialized in her mind and then it vanished as if someone had destroyed him completely. By the time she got to her room tears were threatening to fall from her dark blue eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror and her eyes widened when she saw the water in them. She reached up and touched her cheek softly in shock.

"What the…?" She whispered quietly, "Why is there water coming from my eyes?"

* * *

Belgium and Netherlands both stood at his eastern border staring out into France in the direction of Germany. Both had a distinct frown on their faces as they stood close to each other; brother and sister. Netherlands tightened his fist and and turned to his sister.

"I'm going to kill him if he gets near us," he said angrily. Belgium turned to him and just shook her head. She didn't know what do about their current situation. Germany had annexed Austria and there was now news that Hitler would envelop Europe in a war. No doubt another world war would ensue. That's what Britain told her when she asked him about it.

"If he does I want us to be ready. I want our military to be capable enough to stop a German advance so what do we do other than strengthen it?" She questioned. Netherlands closed his green eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I think anything we could possibly do would be useless against an army like Germany's. He is just too strong against our much smaller population. However, the two of us are very strong."

"What are you suggesting?" His sister asked him.

"I'm suggesting that if Germany does invade us...it's almost guaranteed that he will succeed. I think the two of us will be more effective if we retreat back to Great Britain and help him get our country back," he said. Belgium rubbed her arm, "I don't know...Just leave our people like that? That doesn't sound like a great plan."

Netherlands shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"No, we wouldn't be leaving them. We would be helping them from behind the scenes; just enough to where they knew we were still there to support them. It sounds like a much better plan than sitting in a cold, dark cell for the rest of the war. And we have no idea how long that will last if there is one. For the past few months, I've felt like I shouldn't even have to say that anymore. War just seems too probable now. Damn German bastard...even if he comes here and takes over I will make sure that he suffers one way or another," he said through gritted teeth.

He was serious. Dead fucking serious.

Belgium could've been angry like her brother but she stood there with a sad look on her face instead.

"I wish Arthur was here…"

"What?" Netherlands asked.

"I wish Arthur was here right now. I just want to hug him right now…"

He scanned her, trying to make out if she was just in a daze or not. He was right there! She could hug him! He's her brother! He opened his arms and took a step towards her. "I can hug you."

"No," she told him, "it won't be the same. Love from a sibling is one thing but love from a lover is something unique. It makes you feel better knowing that person will always be there to protect you from whatever is out there. It somehow makes me feel safer even though you would protect me with your life. Does that make sense brother?"

He shook his head again.

"No...I don't really know what you mean…"

She actually smirked a bit and narrowed her eyes at him.

"No? Out of all the girls who have obsessed over you over the years none of them actually won your heart?" She asked, easing the atmosphere of fear that had surrounded them a second ago. His lips parted at the question and he might have even blushed if he wasn't as stringent as he always was.

"N-No...I have always ignored them because they annoyed me or got in the way of me making money. Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes!" She screamed. He flinched and looked confused.

"Why? Money is the best thing in the world so-"

"No! No! No! Money is just an object but a lover is a million times more than that! What the hell!? Brother, you're like twenty and you've never had a girlfriend!? And that's just your physical age. You're actually like 290 years old! How is that even possible!? Oh my god, are you still a virgin?" She asked. This time, his face did go red as he took a step back from his sister. She wasn't going to get that hug now…

"That's none of your business! But if you have to know...I still am...But sex can't be THAT great. Also, there are a lot of countries who are still...that word. Like uh...America and Britannia! Or even...Prussia! With his attitude no girl would possibly want to make love to him!" He stampered. Belgium's eyes widened and she gestured her hand at him.

"Because of YOUR behavior no one wants to make love to you! And sex is great by the way. Britain and I do it all the time."

"W-What!? You what!?" He glared at her before she changed the subject.

"We're not talking about me we're talking about you Netherlands! You need to find a girl and experience what dating feels like. It's great! It's the only thing that is keeping me sane through all of the stress that has built up over what Germany has been doing! You know what? I have a great idea! You should get all the people you mentioned, America, Britannia, and Prussia, and you guys should all just do it with each other so you can all lose your virginity at the same time! That would be awesome and sexy!" She yelled, pumping her fist. Her brother's face was completely flushed by this point. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and growled. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just offer that as an idea. How the hell did we even get started about my sex life when we were originally trying to come up with a plan on a possible german invasion!?"

Belgium shrugged and he growled again.

"Okay, enough about sex and all this shit! I can worry about that later! Right now, we need to get ready for what's to come. Now, they may not be skilled in...whatever department you just brought up…but they are masters in strength and strategy. I say, we show up at their house and ask them advice about this. Who knows? Maybe they will lend us some troops if they believe we actually have a problem on our hands. What do you say Belgium?"

"Who are we talking about again?" She asked the blonde-haired boy next to her. He sighed and pointed westward.

"America and Britannia!"

"Oh. Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Butttttttttttt, I have Britain to help me out so why don't you go see them yourself? You might have a better chance of getting help that way instead of me going with you. Don't question my logic!" She screamed before he could say anything. In reality, she just wanted her brother to be more social. If she went with him he would most likely make her do all the talking. So, this would be good for him. America and Britannia were the perfect people to help Netherlands out too. They were the most social people she knew!

"Alright fine I'll go see them now! Before Germany really does invade us!" He shouted, annoyed by his sister at the moment. She blinked in response, "now? Okay good! Those two will probably know what to do! Umm...Can you drop me off by Britain's house on your way there?" She asked with a smile. He rolled his eyes and started walking.

"Let's just get going."

She smiled as she followed her brother back to the western coast. She was going to get a hug from Arthur after all!

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! I had some difficulty writing the end section of this chapter simply because I felt it would bore you guys if I went back to Scarlett for a second time in one chapter. Basically, it would have just been her talking about the events again so I decided to go with Belgium and Netherlands so they could have a talk about his sex life. Yeah, you know you liked reading that part. Don't even lie. Anyway, sorry for taking so long with this. I'll try to be faster from now on. Please review or comment on the story and tell me what you think so far! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you guys next time! P.S. We just crossed the 300k word count mark! Hell yeah! ALSO, I JUST NOTICED THIS BUT TODAY IS THE 2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF ME STARTING THIS STORY SO LET'S CELEBRATE THAT SHIT GUYS!**


	66. Chapter 48: The Calm Before the Storm

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter of Britannia! I've been busy with school lately and, as always, I procrastinate writing chapters so it's probably my fault I'm always so late on updating. My calculus class makes me want to kill myself. It really does. It causes me to get into a deep depression that few classes have ever been able to in my lifetime. The teacher sucks and the tests can kiss my ass even though I study for hours for it. God, most of the stuff in our math classes is useless shit that we will never ever use in our lives. I promise you. Especially when the class is calculus. I want to be a vet why the hell would I need to do the derivative of something? Anyway, we're about to get into WW2 so I hope you guys are excited about that. Please review or comment on the story and tell me what you guys think. Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 48: The Calm Before the Storm

 **(Year: 1939)**

Britannia was in her home on this fine day of spring. It was May, a month she loved for the flowers it brought to her garden and her country. Britannia has always had some of the most beautiful and colorful flowers. She, herself, could never figure out why but she loved it nonetheless. Being May, that meant it was two more months until hers and America's birthday! They usually got each other a cake and celebrated with each other since neither had any real friends. There was always the female countries, but they were always busy when she invited them over. There were also a few phone calls from a country here and there, but that was nothing special. Her birthday was a few days after America since they declared independence around the same time. It didn't really matter though. They would both stay nineteen forever so a birthday was really just for the people to celebrate their nationality.

Scarlett stood in her living room, dusting the desks and furniture with a soft feather duster. Her long blonde hair was in a tight ponytail and she was still practically in the clothes she wore to bed last night. It was the weekend so she didn't have to go into work today or tomorrow. She loved that new rule. She used to have to work every day, but congress realized that that was too much on her and let her have weekends off. That way, she gets to relax without as much stress as usual. She also gets more time with Leon! But as explained, she was dusting the ground floor of the castle at the moment. She was cleaning the dust off a desk that stood beside the window when she suddenly stopped and brought her hand to her stomach. It was a weird feeling within her gut. It didn't hurt. It just made her stop for a second. She hummed in thought and looked out the window. The clouds outside were beginning to build up into a storm cloud. Leon jumped up on the desk she had been cleaning and placed his paw on the top of her hand. She looked down on him and scratched his furry ears.

"It's nothing Leon...I just have this feeling for some reason…" She told him.

He gave her a questioning look, which meant he was asking her what kind of feeling she had. She looked back up at the slowly forming storm clouds in the distance and frowned.

"I'm not exactly sure yet, but something bad is about to happen…" she muttered. She then sighed and took her eyes away from the window as rain began to fall from the clouds she had been focused on. "...I just hope it's not what I think it is…"

She grabbed the feather duster and walked over to the cabinet under the kitchen sink to put it away. "That's enough dusting for today. I'll do the other four floors tomorrow," she joked bitterly. Yeah, having a giant castle as a home is a bitch sometimes. And being her proud self she hated to have maids or butlers cater around for her. Leaving the cabinet, she went back to the window and watched as the clouds got closer and closer until small, tiny droplets of water hit the window in front of her. She liked watching it rain. She didn't, however, like it when it was raining while she was driving. That shit was dangerous! She drove like a racecar driver too so...not a good match.

"Leon, do you like it when it rains?" She asked the red panda. He shook his head and then shook his whole body, making his vibrant red fur vibrate. She giggled and petted him again. "Oh right, you don't like it because it gets your fur wet huh? I should've figured that since you hate taking baths."

He chirped at her and leaned into her hand so she could scratch behind his ears better.

"Are you listening to me!?"

He shook his head again and laid his head down to rest. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, Scarlett left her pet and laid on the couch. She stared up at the ceiling and felt herself drift off into darkness. It was a quick sleep before her eyes shot open at the sound of the phone ringing. Leon yelped and ran away in fright as she got up lazily.

"Ugh…" She groaned. She walked like a zombie to the phone while rubbing her eyes and then picked it up off the hook.

"Hello?" She said, yawning.

"Hallo? Scarlett?"

Her sleep disappeared completely hearing the German through her ear drums. It was Germany on the phone. She immediately stood up straight and concentrated on the conversation they were about to have with one another.

"Y-Yes! Germany! Hello…"

She felt slightly embarrassed that she had answered the phone so rudely. She doesn't usually care since the only person she ever talks to is her president and America.

"Ja, were you asleep or something? You sounded tired when you first answered," he said to her.

"Oh no I'm fine...I was just napping is all. W-What's up?" She asked him. She hoped to God he was just calling her for the sake of calling her. And not for something to do with Hitler.

"I am sorry that I woke you then...However, I needed to call you because the situation is urgent and very important. With you in our group, Hitler has ordered that each country shall be notified and briefed on our plan. I will be calling Italy and Japan after this, but I thought I would call you first. Hitler has decided to move into the final stages of preparation for the invasion of Poland. As you know, we have been building up our military for this operation; building planes behind everyone's back and no one has even noticed. Nobody has retaliated against us anyway which gives Hitler great confidence in the plan. We are just about ready to come at the polish from the west while the Soviets are ready to come at them from the east. They will completely be surrounded and have little chance of successfully defending themselves from our attack. What...is your opinion on all of this Scarlett?" He asked, sounding almost afraid to ask. He probably should have been since she was visibly fuming. Audibly, however, she sounded calm and collected.

"Does Poland know about your plan?" She asked him, essentially ignoring what he had just asked her.

"From our intelligence they know about the upcoming invasion or they at least know that it one is certain to happen in the near future. Considering their pitiful military, they know they will lose. There's not really anything they can do other than surround themselves with allies like Britain and France. But it turns out those two are just as useless as Poland himself. Hungary and Romania will most likely ally with us because they have no choice. Kyrovania will be a problem though," he added. She frowned even more and brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah you mentioned him the last time we spoke. What do you plan to do with him? He hasn't done anything to piss Hitler off, and I'm not sure of his Jewish population, but it can't be that great in number. What would attacking him give us?"

She hated talking about Jewish people like that but it was part of her cover.

"It's not much what he gives us it's more about what he doesn't I'd say. Hitler told me that he does not want Kyrovania to be around long because he is vulnerable to influence from countries like America. We are still discussing possible options, but later on we plan to invade him as well I think. Hitler wants him gone as soon as possible."

Scarlett had a feeling he would say that, but she still got the same frightening feeling in her chest from it. She gripped the end of the table with her hand and swallowed. Her voice was now more serious in a slightly disapproving tone. "...You realize what will happen when you do this right? You know what will happen as soon as you step your foot inside Poland? World War Two Germany. Countries will pick sides. Britain and France will declare war on you and that's how it starts. You realize this…?"

She could hear the boy clear his throat before answering her question.

"Yes, I know that's what's going to happen."

"Ludwig, we talked about this."

"I know...I know we did but there's nothing I can do."

She shook her head, "oh my god...Really?" She asked him in disbelief. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Prussia was in the same room as he was and was giving him a look. He looked back at his brother in a way that told him that Scarlett was pissed. Prussia frowned and looked back down at the book he was reading.

"Look, this was going to happen sooner or later. You are on our side now Scarlett so you need to support us. I'm sorry that it had to come to this and I know you hate the idea but it's going to happen. Scarlett...I really am sorry," he said to her in the most genuine way possible. He could tell she was more than angry with him. He _was_ starting World War Two after all so...That's kind of well-deserved don't you think? "I know you are. Ugh...just forget it...We can talk about this later. Was there anything else that you needed to say to me? Anything else Hitler wanted you to brief me on?"

"All he said was that he wanted to make sure that you prepare for what's to come for the few months. Something very important was that he needs you to still lay low after the invasion. The reason you're one of our most important allies is because you are a major-developed country on the other side of Britain and France. In order to invade those two, we need you on the other side so we can duplicate what we will do with Poland. We will do the same with Japan on America. If you come out as our ally now it won't be a surprise attack and the plan could fail. Do you understand Scarlett?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I understand."

"Alright...Can you think of anything else I should say brother?" Germany asked Prussia. Gilbert looked up and nodded. "You need to tell her to come up with a plan for America."

"Oh right. Scarlett, we also want you to start forming a plan for dealing with America. He could be our biggest problem throughout all this and we know you two have been friends in the past so find out a way to keep him at bay. Think you can do that?" He asked, trying to sound...a little bit more optimistic. Or maybe he was trying to talk like her in a sense. He didn't know anymore. He just knew he was failing miserably at it since Prussia was giving him a sorry look.

"I guess so…" She replied.

"Danke, Scarlett. I will talk to you later, ja?"

"Okay, goodbye," she said, hanging up on him. Germany put the phone down and glanced at his brother. "And now she hates me."

"West, you knew she was going to hate what you were about to tell her. She may be on our side but she has said many times that she can't stand the idea of another world war. When we invade Poland, that's what's going to happen. That, or Britain and France pussy out and do nothing about it. That would be awesome! I really don't think it'll happen though. But anyway, don't worry about Scarlett. She's mad now but she's a forgiving and kind girl. She'll come around sooner or later."

Germany would have liked to believe his brother's words, but another thought crossed his mind that made him feel ashamed.

"What about all those gifts Hitler sent her asking her to be my lover!? He sent her fucking lingerie!"

"Yeah...You might be screwed on that one little brother."

Germany brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and turned away from the boy sitting on the couch. "You're not helping."

Prussia shrugged and went back to his book. Meanwhile, Scarlett was pacing around the room. Back and forth she went, still fuming from the phone call she had just gotten. "Okay okay okay! You knew this would happen and you have a plan...Except for the whole invade Kyrovania thing! What the hell is that all about!? Now I need to come up with a plan for that so I can save my friend! As if I didn't only have a couple of them on the entire planet! And now that I'm on the topic I should also figure out why I talk to myself so much as well! God, what a shitstorm…" She muttered to herself; the last part being repeated over and over. She honestly felt like crying, but there was no time for that. First she needed to tell her president, then call America, and then call Kyrovania. She ran to her room and put on adequate clothing for going outside as all these thoughts swirled around in her head. Once she got her clothes on, she ran back into the living room and grabbed some of her stuff she had laid on the table from work Friday night.

"Leon, I'm going to be gone for most of the day so don't freak out! I'm not going to be back until midnight probably so be good okay? You know how to open the fridge and pantry so eat whatever you want! Okay, love you, bye!" She yelled, running out the door. Leon blinked in response and turned to look at the fridge. He smiled at it and rubbed his paws together. Anything he wants she said? Challenge accepted.

* * *

"What!?" Kyrovania yelled through the phone. He was on the phone with Britannia and he was having a pretty good day until she called him! "Invasion!? What the fuck did I do!?"

"I don't know he just said he wanted you gone!" She screamed back at him in panic.

"Well what am I supposed to do!? I've got that douche bag to the west of me, Poland to the north of me which won't help at all, and Russia to the east of me knocking on my damn door! Why is Russia helping anyway? I thought we were cool. I didn't talk to him but I think I've become friends with his sisters...That's something!"

"Yeah but those two, along with the Baltic States, can't do a thing against Russia because they're all technically the Soviet Union. That means the leader of Russia, Stalin, gets to say and do whatever he wants and they have to follow him. You said you have been building up your army right?" She asked. He nodded and told her that he was. "Okay good, you can at least defend yourself some from the Nazis. However, you probably won't be able to do much because you're a newer country and your army is probably pretty weak right now."

Michael hated to admit it but she was right. He mumbled a "right" and let her continue talking.

"...But don't worry! Germany told me this stuff yesterday and I spent the whole day talking to my president about it and America. Now, I can't do anything to help you because Germany sort of kind of thinks I'm on his side…"

"What!?" He interrupted loudly in disbelief.

"I said don't worry Michael! Gosh!" She said, "I'm planning on surprising them with an attack of my own. If they think I'm on their side then they'll never see it coming. The only reason I'm telling you this is because I trust you. That doesn't mean you're allowed to tell anybody! Got it!?"

"Yeah," he replied, actually thinking her plan was a good one against the Germans.

"Alright, as I was saying, I talked to America about it and told him about what Germany said about you. He freaked out too and had a tiny nervous breakdown...He's okay now...But I asked him if there was any way he could help you out since I can't. He said he would try to ask his boss about it and his boss actually agreed! Okay, so listen closely. President Roosevelt DOES NOT want to have anything to do with this war for as long as he can. But, with you being a newer country and all the two of you can help each other out. If I remember correctly you and America were in the middle of this trade deal right? Well what if you just happened to agree to having an American owned military base in your country? American troops would be stationed in your country to help you out with communicating with America better. That's what the Germans would think anyway."

Michael was slightly confused but he was beginning to catch on.

"Okay so there's that, but what's one measly military base going to do against the whole Nazi army!?"

"Don't you see? Germany won't attack you if you have American soldiers in your country. That's because if they attack you then they're attacking them too. If that happens, then they're basically attacking the United States as well as Kyrovania. America will then declare war on them and they will have another country to fight. They can't really afford that right now with what they've got so they'll back off from you for now. If they do attack, although unlikely, it would be a very stupid move on their part. Either way, I promise you you'll still be there by the time the war ends. They _could_ ask me to declare war on America, but Germany said Hitler really needs me to gather more intel on America and such before that happens. I'm not really gathering intel to tell you the truth. They don't know that though...So you like the plan? It's a little bit of a risk but it's the only thing we've got and if we're going to go through with it it needs to happen now."

Michael didn't really need to think about it. What other choice did he have? Plus, he and America were "bros" so he liked the plan anyway.

"Yeah, I'll give Alfred a call later about it."

"Okay cool! I'm glad you're on board with this."

"Well I kind of need to be," he chuckled dryly, "thanks for telling me by the way. I don't know what I would've done if Germany just showed up at my doorstep with his whole entire army. I think I would shit my pants."

Scarlett smiled from her end of the call and shook her head.

"Well now you won't have to worry about that haha. I'm pretty sure it'll work. It will at least give you some time which is very precious at the moment.'

"You've got that right," he mumbled.

"Mhmm. Alright well call me if you need me. Give me some updates on how things are going every now and then. Stay safe and be careful!" She said as she ended the call. She then leaned over the desk where her phone was and marked Kyrovania's name out on a notepad with her pen. It was her to-do list.

 _ **Scarlett's To-do List**_

 _ **Talk to boss about what Germany said. (Done)**_

 _ **Form a plan of action for what Germany said! (Done)**_

 _ **Call America and brief him on the situation. (Done)**_

 _ **Don't flip your shit! (Done)**_

 _ **Ask him about Kyrovania. (Done)**_

 _ **Feed Leon. (Done)**_

 _ **Tell Kyrovania about the incoming shitstorm (Done)**_

 _ **Get some rest**_

"Get some rest…" She whispered to herself while looking at her list. When she had written it she didn't think she would ever get to this last item on the list. It meant she could finally relax for a few hours. She laid the notepad back on the table and turned to the kitchen. She had expected to see her pet resting on the counter but he wasn't there.

"Leon?"

She left the table and walked over to her bedroom. The furry creature was sleeping soundly on her bed, his ear twitching every so often. Scarlett smiled and plopped on the bed next to him, her hair sprawled out across the sheets. She petted the top of Leon's head as she closed her eyes. She was done with this day. This terrible, exhausting day. The thought crossed her mind briefly before she fell asleep that she should probably enjoy days like this. The days ahead would become much worse than she could've ever imagined.

* * *

Belarus sat in her room staring at her phone. For the past few months she had been contemplating whether to warn Kyrovania about the invasion Hitler was planning. She couldn't though because it would go against her brother and then cause more chaos than they already had! She would be treated as a traitor and then thrown in jail to rot for however long it took for Ivan to come to his senses. She still didn't know the reason why she was constantly thinking about the boy. He annoyed her in more ways than one, but he was also nice as well. Was that it? She was still trying to figure that out. Her room was silent for the most part until there was a knock at the door. She looked from the phone to the door as Russia walked in. Yeah, there was no response from her needed. All Ivan would do was knock as he came into the room which, by the way, is one of the most annoying things ever. It's almost more annoying than not even knocking at all.

"Yes brother? Is something wrong? I was just about to go to bed," she lied, wanting him to leave. Ivan smiled, like he always did in a creepy-like way, and sat on her bed.

"I will not stay long. I have some news. News from Stalin!" He said in an excited tone. She looked at him in some interest and he continued, "Hitler has called and said that they are just about ready to invade Poland! Oh, I'm so excited about it! We've been ready all this time so finally getting to get some action sounds exhilarating! Don't you think?"

"Da...It does…"

"Mhmm, and that means I will finally get to stretch my muscles a bit. Being in this place makes me so claustrophobic! It doesn't even have a workout room for me to strengthen myself. I guess killing Polish soldiers will have to do. I don't know when the exact date for invasion is but I will let you know as soon as I do. You and I will fight side by side! I'm shaking just thinking about it!"

He was tightening and opening hands repeatedly as he talked. She concentrated on that before he scooted closer to her on the bed.

"Okay well...I will let you get your beauty sleep little sister. I don't know how you will though with this wonderful news! I should've told you in the morning...Oh well, goodnight."

He got up from the bed and started to walk out. Belarus hesitated for a slight moment but called out to him before he could leave.

"Ivan?"

"Hmm?" He answered.

"Would it be okay if I go visit sister in the morning? I would like to...tell her what you just told me. Plus, it is like you said...Being in here is very claustrophobic…"

He stared at her with those piercing amethyst eyes of his for a second. He then nodded with a big smile.

"Oh yes, big sister will be excited too! I was going to write her a letter, but you telling her in person is a much better idea. Just don't be out too long. You know how Stalin hates for us to go outside for more than a few hours," he warned. She nodded back to him.

"Thank you and I will. I love you brother, goodnight."

"Love you too. Sweet dreams," he said as he closed the door gently. She could hear his heavy footsteps as he walked away. Once he was gone she could finally breathe. Every time he talked to her she felt a lump in her throat. It was as if she had inhaled as much air as possible and then never exhaled it back out. But now that he was gone, she could finally think about what he had said. If what he said was true, war would break out sooner than she had expected. That meant that if she was going to tell Kyrovania about Germany's plan she might as well do it now. Instead of calling him, going to see him personally was a much safer option. And asking to see Ukraine was the perfect cover to do it. Yes, she was going to visit her big sister in case Ivan asked her about it but her primary goal was to warn Kyrovania.

But right now, it was time for bed.

She got under her covers and left the window open so that the cool night wind would help her relax. She laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, falling asleep soon after.

The next morning, she woke up extremely early to leave for Kyrovania's. She put on a simple dress and her bow that she always wore before going to get a quick bite to eat in the dining hall. When she got there she found Ivan sitting at the table eating porridge.

"Ivan? Why are you up so early?" She asked him, taking a couple of steps inside the room. He looked up at her and lifted up a piece of paper in his hand. "I forgot to give you signed permission for leaving."

He handed her a signed permission slip with his signature on it in red ink. She had completely forgotten about that. How could she be so careless? She took the paper gladly and thanked him for remembering for her.

"Don't mention it. Stay safe Natalya."

"I will," she replied, deciding to skip breakfast and eat at Ukraine's house instead. She left the dining hall and made her way through the Kremlin all the way to the front doors. Two Soviet guards stood at the doors with emotionless expressions on their face. When she walked up, they felt a little happy to see her. They still had to do the job they were assigned to do though.

"Good morning Belarus. Are you leaving the Kremlin today?"

"Da, I am. Here."

She handed them the slip and they read it carefully before nodding.

"Thank you, you may leave. Have a good day."

"You as well."

They opened the doors for her and she left, entering into the sunlight of the outside. It felt so weird. It had been so long since she got some fresh air. Not from a open window, but from the actual outside world. She took a deep breath of it before she started walking towards the western border. She chose to go to Kyrovania's first before visiting Ukraine. It was just easier that way. She did not know where he lived but she figured he was in his capital like most countries were. And knowing his personality, he probably lived in the biggest, flashiest house in the entire city. It took her about an hour to get inside his country's borders and another five minutes to reach his capital city. There, she looked around for an important looking house but found that there were too many. It was the fucking capital city, what did she expect? So, she began asking around and eventually was pointed in the right direction. She was right. His house was super...what's the word? Oh yes, EXUBERANT. When he went all out to make his own home he went all out. She grimaced, but also felt the need to smirk at her perfect accuracy towards him. She walked up to his front door and knocked lightly on it.

"Hello-..."

He opened the door and stopped when he saw her, his green eyes widening.

"Belarus? What are you doing here? I mean! I mean...What's up?" He said, putting on a smile and leaning on the door frame. He was trying to act cool again. She rolled her eyes and pushed pass him to go inside.

"What the!? You just enter without-"

"Are you really that surprised?"

He stopped mid-sentence and sighed.

"No…"

"Thought so. I...actually came to talk to you about something…" she muttered shyly, not used to being nice to him. Her tone of voice got his attention and he moved closer to her.

"Yes? Wait...Is it what I think it is?" He asked her. She tilted her head and crossed her arms. "What do you think it is?"

"The fact that Germany is planning on invading me…"

It was her turn to widen her eyes.

"You know? How?"

"A friend of mine informed me of it. I've got it under control though. America is going to help me out. We have a plan to make sure I'm here to stay. Just don't tell anybody about what I just said. If you do, I'd be freaking screwed," he told her with a smile and chuckle. She felt like smiling too but she didn't want to in front of him. Geez, she's stubborn. She did, however, feel a huge weight lifted off her chest from knowing he had a plan with America. He annoyed her as well but even she would admit he was pretty strong. She lifted her hand slowly and brushed her platinum hair behind her shoulder.

"Well then, I guess I didn't have to come here after all. You already know so…"

She started towards the door and he politely opened it for her. She stepped outside and got on the front step when he started speaking to her.

"Hey Natalya?"

"Hmm?" She turned around to look at him. He still had that boyish smile on his face. It almost made her blush seeing it.

"Thanks for worrying about me. It means a lot. And I know it was only for a couple minutes, but it was really good seeing you."

'Shit, I'm blushing now!' She screamed inside her mind.

"Yes well...I…"

She was at a lost for words for a moment but found the best ones she could. "...did not want you to go away just yet…"

And then she left without another word. Michael watched her leave and walk down the street. He thought he could even see the outline of the knives she always hid in her dress. Smiling and getting red cheeks himself, he closed the door and leaned his head back on it. Did she just admit that she cared about him? She was pretty timid about it...He shook his head with a laugh and shrugged.

"Hey, I'll take it," he told himself as he got ready to set his and America's plan in motion.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Belarus is starting to actually like Kyrovania I think. She's even lost her attraction to Russia so that's different! The next chapter will be the beginning of World War 2 so be ready for that guys. And the war is probably going to be long! Please review or comment on the story and tell me what you guys think so far! It's not that hard to review so say whatever you want. Just don't flame! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you guys next time!**


	67. Chapter 49: The Invasion of Poland

**Hey guys it is time for another chapter of Britannia! The time has come. The time for the part of history that Hetalia is actually centered around! I will try to make it as long as possible, as violent as possible, and as realistic as possible. It's probably going to be sad think as well, but also some romance thrown in there since that's why you're reading this right? We'll see what happens I guess. Thanks so much for all of you have stuck with it through the whole story! I'm very grateful! You keep me from getting bored. It would be awesome if Fanfiction had like a system like Youtube does where you could get money for how many people ready your story. But that would basically be copyright I'm pretty sure lol. Oh well, I can dream. Please review or comment on the story and tell me what you guys think so far. If you have any ideas feel free to PM me! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter! P.S. Translations are back so just be aware of those when you get to them. If it's just Germans speaking to one another it'll just be in English but if not there will be translations.**

* * *

Ch. 49: The Invasion of Poland

 **(Year: 1939)**

A map of Poland covered the entirety of the square-shaped table. Tiny boardgame-like pieces of Nazi flags covered the map on the west side as well as Polish flags on the east. Military officers stood around the table scanning the various flag locations on the map. It was so detailed, each town and city separated by line borders. The nazi pieces that sat on the map lined it from top to bottom, each one representing a platoon of German soldiers. Their main mission? Capture the capital of Poland, Warsaw, and cause the Polish to surrender. This would effectively expand Germany and increase Hitler's dream of having the world as a purely German one.

"Our troops and their tanks will enter here, here, here, and here while our Luftwaffe will provide air support from above. As we speak, our battleships are advancing to their positions as well. Given our intel, the enemy has begun mobilization against us, but they will not pose any type of deep threat to us due to their weak military. A swift victory is expected my Führer," one of the officers explained to Hitler. Hitler nodded with a look of satisfaction with Germany and Prussia just staring at the map. By now they were just following orders and promised themselves they wouldn't kill anyone in the process. Only time would tell if they would actually keep that promise, but as it stands no one will die by their hands today.

"Good. And what of the Soviets?" Hitler asked the officer.

"We have sent them a message and their troops are near the eastern border of Poland. The time to strike is now."

"Alright, give the order," the leader told the man. The officer did as he was told as Hitler turned to the two countries standing beside him. "As for you two, I want you to make this invasion as successful as possible. With the both of you, nobody will be able to stop us. Meet up with our troops heading to Warsaw and contact me when you have successfully taken it."

"Yes, mein Führer," they both said in response before leaving the Nazi Headquarters in Berlin. They walked out of the front doors and then stopped to look at each other.

"You ready to do this again West?" Prussia asked Germany.

"Ja, hopefully this war won't end badly for us…"

"It won't. We are in a better place than we were back then. We have better allies and weaker enemies this time around. If we play our cards right the war will be over in no time. Just trust what Hitler does for now. If he goes off the rails then we're always here to steer him back on the right track. Now come on. Our troops are waiting for us."

The white-haired boy started to run in the direction of Poland while Germany watched him for a second. There was a moment of hesitation, but he too began to run with his older brother. What the two didn't realize was that Hitler had gone off the rails a long time ago. They were just too ignorant to see it.

With Berlin being close to the border with Poland, reaching the troops took no time at all. It was dark outside. The invasion was planned to start early in the morning at about 5 A.M. And so it was still dark in order to create a surprise for Poland. On the way to the troops, Prussia suddenly smirked and glanced at Germany.

"You feel that? The first shots have been fired."

Ludwig nodded.

"I feel it. One of our battleships just started firing on one of the Polish bases, in Danzig I believe. Perfect timing. There are our troops now," he said, pointing ahead of them. They slowed down their sprint into a simple walk and reached the troops they were meant to meet up with.

"Germany! Prussia! You two have good timing. We were just about to start advancing to Warsaw. Any messages from the Reich?" One soldier asked them. They shook their heads. "Only that this invasion should be a quick victory for us. Let's go ahead and start moving soldier."

"Jawohl! Men, let's move out! The others will meet us from the north and south of Warsaw once we get there. For now though, we move straight for it!"

Everyone, including Germany and Prussia, started moving east now. There was no going back from this. Any effort of peace between Germany and...well...the rest of Europe was futile now. With Italy and the Soviet Union on their side, the invasion of Poland had officially started.

The invasion of the entire European continent had begun.

* * *

"On this day, September 3, 1939, we can now confirm that Germany has invaded Poland. I repeat, Germany has invaded Poland. According to the British government, the invasion started as early as two days ago. As of now the Germans have annexed the city of Danzig, a key port in the northernmost part of Poland. That is all we can confirm in terms of cities under Nazi control. The international community has responded to this invasion with the following countries declaring war on Germany: The United Kingdom, France, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, and India. More are soon to follow. The following countries that have declared neutrality in this conflict include Norway, Finland, Sweden, Switzerland, and the United States. U.S. President Roosevelt declared this in a nationwide radio address just moments ago in front of congress. As for our own country of Britannia, no response has been given by President Kenneth. However, we are waiting for a word from the president in just a few minutes…"

Scarlett and President Kenneth sat in his office listening to the radio give the news of the day. Both weren't too surprised by it but they weren't happy hearing about it. Kenneth turned off the radio once the announcer started talking about something else and looked at Scarlett.

"I trust your judgement completely so I think it would be best if we discussed every decision from here on out. What's our first move?" He asked her.

"Agreed. First, we declare neutrality in the war. That's what Hitler expects us to do so let's give him what he wants. In the future, we will plan out a time and place to take the Germans by surprise and gain the upper hand against them. You ready?"

"As long as you are," he said, standing up from his desk. She stood up from her chair and the both of them walked outside in front of the government building. Several reporters were waiting for them to speak and now that they were out of the building their whispers turned into yells of interest. President Kenneth walked up to a podium that had been set up for him and cleared his throat to get everyone to become silent. Scarlett stood close behind him with her hands folded in front of her.

"Britannia has always been noble and brave in worldly conflicts. It has always stood up for what it believes in and will forever protect its people. Her people," he said, motioning towards the girl behind him, "That is why I am declaring neutrality in spite of Germany's actions. This is a European issue more than anything else and we cannot afford it to turn into something much larger than that. Staying neutral is the best option for the safety of the Britannian people. For now, it must be business as usual. That is all."

Short but crystal clear.

As soon as the man finished speaking, a barrage of camera flashes and questions came whirling at him from the reporters. He answered a couple of them, repeating himself over and over so that he didn't contradict himself. Scarlett didn't take any questions herself and the two were soon back in Kenneth's office breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well, that went well," he said, sitting back in his chair. She nodded and leaned on his desk. "Right, now we just wait. I think I might even fly over there to do a little...ear-hustling…"

Kenneth raised one of his eyebrows in amusement.

"Ear-hustling?"

"...Otherwise known as executing my master spying skills. I have a huge advantage here, Kenneth. The Nazis will let me walk right up to them and talk to them. Usually I would have to keep myself hidden...Hitler's gonna be sorry he asked for my help," she snickered. Kenneth gave her a smile, but reminded her of the dangers of what she was doing.

"Just be careful. One wrong move and it could hurt us pretty badly."

"I know Kenneth, you tell me every time we talk about it," she said. She didn't mind him telling her.

She knew he just cared about her.

"So when are you leaving for Germany or are you waiting a few days to plan it all out?" He asked her curiously. She thought about it for a second before saying she thought about leaving today. Kenneth's eyes widened in surprise and if he had been drinking something he was sure he would have choked on it.

"Today?" He asked breathlessly. She nodded and walked to the door.

"I need to get on Germany's good side. The sooner the better. If I act like I am contributing to the war effort then I can gain his trust even more. Then he'll never see my surprise attack coming. I know it's a terrible thing to do to him but he and Prussia are basically starting World War Two so it's only fair. As for Italy and Japan, I need to gain their trust as well. Italy won't be a problem at all. All I have to do is show him some of my feminine charm," she said, twirling around once to emphasis her "charm", "...and I'm sure Japan will warm up to me pretty quickly. We've always been good friends."

Kenneth bit his lip and leaned his cheek on his palm.

"I don't know. Countries change over time. I would still be careful when talking to him. Just in case."

"Yeah, I will. I'll start with Germany I guess and then work my way through the three of them. I'll be on my way to Berlin in about thirty minutes. I should be back in maybe a week. I'm not sure yet. I'll be in contact though! Just don't worry too much about me Kenneth. Your hair will start to turn gray if you do."

"I'll try...I'll notify them that you're on your way," he told her. She nodded with a smile and then left the office to go back to her castle-like home. When she got there she started packing clothes and other small things into a duffel bag. It wasn't going to be a long trip so she wasn't packing anything fancy or anything. She did, however, pack her military outfit she had made herself a couple of months ago. Like Prussia, she had military combat boots; except hers actually went up to her knee while his went just below it. She was still working on the armor built within the fabric of it but it didn't matter for this trip. She didn't really plan on getting into any fights. She just needed to look the part. As she was packing, Leon noticed that she was in her room putting clothes in a duffel bag and that meant she was leaving him. The horrors of being alone! Out of the corner of her eye she could see the red panda just sitting in the doorway. She looked at him happily, but she dropped her smile when she saw that he looked depressed.

"Leon? What's wrong?"

He nodded his nose at her duffel bag which made her laugh after she realized why he was sad.

"Oh...Don't be sad Leon, you're coming with me this time."

Leon's ear perked up at that moment and his mood immediately changed. He was coming with her this time!? Holy shit! This was big! He jumped in her arms and nuzzled his head against the bottom of her chin.

"Yeah, I knew you would be happy about that. Hey Leon, you want to help me pack? Can you go get my toothbrush and toothpaste while I finish putting my clothes in?" She asked him. He nodded and ran to the bathroom to get her things. She shook her head, and put the last of the clothes she was going to bring into the bag.

"He is so cute," she muttered to herself, zipping the main part of the bag closed. Soon after Leon came with what she had asked and she put those in the side compartments of the bag. Now that she was done packing she could now get ready to fly. She put on a jacket because it would be cold in the air and a pair of goggles to keep her sight clear. She also had a small pair of goggles for Leon to wear.

"Alright, come on buddy, let's go!" She said, running out the backdoor to the backyard. That's where her planes were and her own special runway. Yeah, America has one at his place too so she wasn't the only badass one around. The two jumped in one of her planes and then the turbines began to spin wildly. She put the cover over their heads and proceeded to drive down the runway. In no time they were in the air among the clouds. Leon sat in Scarlett's lap while she steered the plane in Germany's direction. She was really going to Poland to meet up with Germany, but she needed to land her plane in Berlin first.

"Okay Leon, it's gonna be a long ride," Scarlett said, increasing her speed in order to get to Berlin as fast as she could...

* * *

The two eventually reached Berlin by early morning the next day but it was still dark outside. Nazi guards met her at the runway and stood outside her plane to help her out.

"Alright Leon, we're here," she told him. He opened his eyes slightly and yawned big. His teeth were pretty sharp now so if she ever needed back-up he was perfect. That was a joke, she's got this!

"Have a good nap? I slept some too. The autopilot did pretty good for what it's worth!" She exclaimed. "We'll have to improve it though so it can land and all this other stuff, but I got in some sleep so I'm happy. Oh god, those men have been waiting like five minutes for me to get out. And oh shit, I gotta start speaking German now," she told herself. Leon got used to the fact that she liked to talk to herself a long time ago. Scarlett opened the cover to her plane and the soldiers gave her a greeting smile.

"Entschuldigung dafür, dass Sie warten, (Sorry for making you wait,)" she said to them with a guilty laugh. They shook their heads and took her hand.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber Miss Britannia. Willkommen zurück in Berlin. (Do not worry about it Miss Britannia. Welcome back to Berlin.)"

"Danke," she told them in thanks as they took her luggage as well. They asked her if she would be staying in Berlin and she told them no. She would be traveling to wherever Germany was in Poland. She did however need to pee from flying so long!

"Wo ist das nächste Badezimmer!? (Where is the closest bathroom!?)"

"Es befindet sich innerhalb des Flughafens zu Ihrer Rechten. Wir werden Ihr Flugzeug sicher aufbewahren, bis Sie dafür zurückkehren, Miss Britannia! (It is inside the airport to your right. We will keep your plane safe until you return for it, Miss Britannia!)"

"Danke!" She yelled again as she ran for the ladies' room. Leon followed close behind as fast as his paws could take him. The two soldiers gave each other a look, "Was zum Teufel war das Ding!? (What the fuck was that thing!?)"

"Ich denke es war ein roter Panda…(I think it was a red panda…)"

The two were silent for the next ten seconds.

"ich will eins…(I want one…)" The first soldier said before the both of them went on with their daily duties of the day. It must suck to have a shift that early but who cares, they're Nazis. By this time, Scarlett was done peeing and felt much better now that her bladder wasn't struggling to survive.

"Okay Leon. All we have to do now is find Germany. I know for a fact that he's in Poland, but I'm not really sure of his exact location...I probably should've thought that through before coming here...And it's not like I can call him...Oh well, Poland isn't even that big of a country so it shouldn't be too hard. Who knows, maybe I can save some lives along the way. I'll just have to be discreet about it…" She told herself, moving on with Leon on her shoulder. You can't really expect him to keep up with her can you? No, it wouldn't be possible. And yet, traveling long distances in a snap was possible. She crossed into the Polish border quickly and found that the land along the border was already under Nazi rule. In fact, as she went along deeper into Poland, she noticed that the Germans had taken the majority of western Poland over already. The quickness of the attack shocked her, and it only made her become more cautious. She stayed hidden from any Nazi or Polish soldiers that were in her way. She did, however, stop to give some food to some poor Polish people whose home had been destroyed in the invasion. Other than that, she didn't interact with anybody else. Finally, it looked like she had made it to the very end of Germany's advancement which was near the capital of Warsaw. To think they got here in only a week.

"Now to find Ludwig…"

She looked around and just decided to go north first. About two minutes went by before she saw Ludwig commanding troops in a military camp away from the front lines. Lucky her. She was beginning to think she may have a country radar built inside her head or something. She walked up to the camp and when a couple of the Nazi soldiers saw her they instantly put down everything they had in their hands and pointed their rifles at her.

"Halt! Steck jetzt die Hände hoch! (Stop! Put your hands up now!)" They screamed. She kind of smirked at their threats and put a hand on her hip. The soldier's faces were priceless. They couldn't even get her to flinch. Germany near them heard their threats and jogged over to them. When he saw Scarlett he sighed in relief.

"Waffen runter. Sie ist sicher. (Weapons down. She's safe.)" He told them. They hesitated but still did what he told them to do. He looked back at Scarlett and walked up to her. He didn't know whether to give her a hug because that might be too awkward. Instead, she made the first move and hugged him first.

"Ludwig, it's good to see you," she said. Again, she was really trying to get on his good side with this act of hers. She still liked him and all as a friend, but she would do anything to end this war of his quickly. She needed to do this.

"J-Ja...You too. I wasn't really expecting to see you like this Scarlett," he said a bit shyly. She smiled and shrugged.

"Well...I thought I might as well try to help you out in any way I can. I mean, if that's okay…" She trailed off. His blue eyes widened and he put his hands up. "No, no you're fine!" He said frantically, "I would love some of your help. You just know you can't do any fighting right? You have to stay discreet."

"I know Ludwig. I've got it all under control."

"Okay good...Well, let me go ahead and show you the progress we have made. It's over here."

He led her into the camp and over to a small table with all sorts of maps on it. Soldiers there gave her a confused look when they saw her. They hadn't recognised her as Britannia yet.

"I see that you brought your pet along," he said, glancing at her. She nodded and took Leon from her shoulder to hold in her arms. "Yep, he wanted to come along. Hmm that reminds me for some reason...Where's Prussia?" She asked.

"He is on the front lines. We are trying to launch an assault on Warsaw, but the Poznań Army is putting up heavy resistance right now. It's only a matter of time though. Alright here we are. We're right here on the map and then there's Warsaw right there. So you can see how much land we've already gained. We have divisions in the north and in the south so it's all going according to plan," he said, showing her a detailed map of Poland and where each division was. As he was explaining it, Scarlett was saving a mental image of the map in her head. While they were talking, one of the soldiers apparently got tired of seeing a woman in the military camp so he confronted Germany about it. Oh no, a woman in a military camp!? Holy shit, it's the end of the world!

"Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber was macht eine Frau in unserem Lager und warum erzählen Sie ihr all unsere Pläne? (I don't mean to be rude Germany, but what is a woman doing in our camp and why are you telling her all of our plans?)" He asked almost bravely. Scarlett almost felt the need to laugh, because this soldier might just get his ass kicked in a second. She looked to see Ludwig's expression and she saw that he was frowning and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Ernst, das ist das Land von Britannia. Sie ist unser Verbündeter in diesem Konflikt. Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie ihr den gleichen Respekt zollen würden wie Sie mir. (Ernst, this is the country of Britannia. She is our ally in this conflict. I would appreciate it if you gave her the same respect as you give me.)"

The soldier, Ernst, went completely white. That amused Scarlett quite a bit, but she was relieved that Ludwig didn't get too mad at the young man. He didn't know so it wasn't really his fault. He began stuttering apologies to her almost as quickly as how long it took him to judge her just by looking at her. She giggled and reassured him he was alright.

"Das ist gut! Ja wirklich! Jeder macht Fehler. Sei nicht zu überrascht, wenn du das nächste Mal eine Frau in einem Militärlager siehst? (It's good! Really! Everybody makes mistakes. Just don't be too surprised the next time you see a woman in a military camp okay?)" She teased. He gulped in embarrassment and nodded his head.

"Ja ma'am."

"Danke," she said happily. He blushed at the softness of her voice and so did the majority of the other soldiers. Those who were young and single anyway. She was really good at this! That feminine charm she was talking about earlier was definitely real. Though, she really had no problem being nice to the soldiers. They were just following orders. Then again, so was Germany and Prussia…Scarlett just had to keep reminding herself that at least Germany and Prussia could've stopped this mess before it started, and they chose not to.

"You really know how to get a soldier to support you huh?" Ludwig said, impressed. Scarlett looked at him and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Now his face was all white and flushed.

"W-What!? I meant-"

"I knew what you meant Ludwig," she laughed. He sighed and thanked God none of the soldiers in his group knew how to speak English. The closest thing they knew to English was 'Hello'. Yeah, that sucks ass.

"So you were saying? Prussia's on the front line?" She said.

"Oh! Ja, he is supporting our soldiers up there while I help mine back here. We usually switch with one of us almost always being in different spots. It's very rare for us to battle together, but I'm sure the time will come at some point..Anyway, we have captured the city of Danzig as you probably know. A few days ago we had a battle near Mława, Poland. We came out victorious but the battle gave us more losses than we thought we would take. However, we have since recovered and kept on moving. Everything else has gone smoothly so far."

"Okay so what about Russia?"

"They haven't started their offensive yet. The main idea is for us to attract all of the Polish Army's attention to us first and by the time Russia does start their advance the Polish will be helpless to stop them," he explained to her. She nodded and set Leon on the table. He hopped off and skipped over to the group of soldiers talking. They were absolutely fascinated by the animal. You could say Leon had his own special charm that he could use to control these Nazi soldiers. It was probably just because he was really cute though…

"Makes sense. So how can I help?" She asked him. He bit the side of his lip and thought for a minute. This _would_ be a good time to tell Scarlett about his future plans. Those he hasn't already told her.

"Well you've been collecting data on America right?"

She nodded and he nodded back to her.

"Okay, we need some of that information in the next couple of weeks whenever you can. Just send us whatever you got so far just so we can plan ahead," he said. She nodded calmly, but on the inside she was freaking out! She knew he would eventually ask her for the "secret info" on America but still! Shit! Okay, she needed to figure that out once she got home. She had a tiny plan for it already, but she would worry about that later.

"...Other than that, I want to inform you on some plans I have made for the future. You see-"

"The awesome me is back!"

You know who that is. Prussia of course.

"Brother what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on the front lines." Ludwig said. Prussia threw his hand through the air and rolled his eyes.

"It's all good. They don't need me right now. I just came back to get some more equipment for them. Scarlett when did you get here!? Holy shit!" The albino gave the girl a hug and kept on smiling.

"Hey Prussia…" she said to him, "I just came to see if I can help you guys out with anything."

"Hmm, well I bet there's something we can think of."

"Actually," Germany butted in, "I was just about to tell her about some of the plans I've been working on. That is until you showed up," he finished with a look. His brother stared at him for a second and then smiled again.

"Great! We can look at it together."

"That's fine with me," Scarlett said. As long as she got to see the plans she was fine with either of them being there with her. She had a good memory, especially in these kinds of situations.

Now all there was left was to look at these plans and then move on to her next person of interest, Italy.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Just a heads up, these WW2 chapters might be shorter than a chapter regularly would because a lot of them will be concentrated on one subject instead of three or four line breaks where we go to someone else's point of view. It'll still be like over 4,000 words so don't worry haha. Please review or comment on the story and tell me what you guys think! If you have any ideas for future chapters feel free to PM me. Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you guys next time!**


	68. Chapter 50: Antithesis of Germany

**Hey guys! It is time for a new chapter of Britannia! Yes, it has been a month since I've updated but it's been Christmas so don't get mad at me! Bad excuse, I know. I've just been busy lol. Anyway, this should definitely be updated before 2018 starts so we'll see how it goes. I plan on having this chapter being on the shorter side and then I will "try" to update the state chapters that I really need to catch up on. It's pretty ridiculous. Please review or comment on the story and tell me what you think about it so far! If you have any ideas don't be afraid to PM me and I will respond as soon as I can! You guys have done great with that! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 50: Antithesis of Germany

 **(Year: 1939)**

"Okay, so we plan on annexing Poland by the end of the month. We will annex the western side while Russia will take control of the eastern side. You already know this, but I'm just going over it again so you can get a better idea of what Hitler plans on doing," Germany told her. Scarlett nodded and he moved on with pointing at the Scandinavian countries on the map he had laid out for her.

"After Poland, we plan on moving to the Nordic countries. We're going to invade Denmark which is closest and then move on to Norway and Sweden from there. We believe that Russia will be fighting Finland because those two have been in a heated argument for quite some time. We'll just have to see what happens with them. But anyway, we will secure these countries and annex them as well as part of Nazi Germany. This will give us more men and resources to fight against the two main countries which are France and Britain. Your job in all of this is to gather intel on America, Britain, and France but more America than anything," he told her, folding up the map. Scarlett was a little disappointed that that was all he was going to tell her right now but at least she knew their plan of action. She felt Prussia lean his arm on her shoulder, and when she looked at him he grinned at her.

"That's not all Scarlett. He forgot to mention some weapons we plan on making. My personal favorite is this." He walked over to the tent he and Germany had set up for themselves and started digging in his backpack for something. He proceeded to take out a rolled up blueprint of what looked like a tank.

"I call it...The Panzerkampfwagen! Has quite a ring to it, don't you think? In English, you could refer to it as The Tiger Tank. I think that sounds cool, but the German version is better in my opinion. It's in the works now and I think it's just beautifully designed. It just looks so awesomely crafted! It has sloped armor so it's harder to destroy and it will be huge! It's a heavy tank and I plan on it being the most indestructible tank ever created!" he yelled in excitement. Scarlett smiled, even though she hated every word he had said, and looked at the blueprints.

"It looks pretty cool, Prussia. I'm really impressed with it. Are you sure you designed this," She teased him, rubbing his back. He grinned even more and nodded. "Ja! I am! Danke Scarlett, it means a lot. The Panzer is what I'm focused on right now. I am also working on newer versions of stuff like our planes and U-boats. We need to be able to fight ships in the Atlantic so U-boats are number two on my list of priorities," He said. Scarlett nodding, smiling at the fact that this weapon information was exactly what she was looking for. "Okay and what is Ludwig working on?" She asked the albino man. His red eyes brightened and he smirked.

"West? Nothing. He's a lazy bastard when it comes to awesome shit like this. He's more focused on our plan of action. Isn't that right?" he asked his brother standing next to them. Germany nodded but rolled his eyes as well.

"Ja, except for the 'lazy bastard' part," he replied, punching his brother in the arm. Prussia backed up and rubbed his arm. That looked like it freaking hurt! He glanced at Scarlett and nodded his head over to the tent for her to follow him. The two walked in the tent while Germany just sighed and went on to talk to his soldiers. In the tent, Prussia was mumbling something under his breath and Scarlett laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just hurts like fucking hell when he does that. It feels like he just fucking shot me! I'll be alright though."

"Okay good. So umm...What did you want to show me in here?"

"Nothing really. I showed you my weapon plans and Germany showed you our future plans. I just wanted to come in here to talk since we haven't really in a long time. Is everything going alright for you Scarlett?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I've been gathering-..."

"I meant personally. Not anything war-related," he said, cutting her off. She stopped and was surprised he didn't want to talk more about the war or weapons or whatever _awesome_ thing was happening. He seemed so excited about it all that she just assumed. "Oh...I'm sorry...I've been doing okay…"

"Just okay?" He asked, staring at her. She nodded awkwardly. She didn't really know what to say right now. By the way he was looking at her it was as if he was testing her. That, or she was being way too paranoid over nothing.

"Scarlett, calm down. I can tell you're as tense as me whenever Hitler says I'm not awesome and I can't do anything about it. I know you hate this war, but that doesn't mean you have to act distant to me. I love you. Ever since your revolution you've been like a daughter to me...Even though I look maybe two years older than you but that's not the point! You get what I'm trying to say...Just relax," He told her with a soft smile. This was more like it. Scarlett loved this side of Prussia way better than the facade he put up for Germany and Hitler. This is why she favored him over Germany. And she could always tell when he was telling the truth by the way the red color in his eyes lightened up. If he was lying to her they would darken up. She had just noticed that over the years.

"T-Thank you...I love you too Prussia," She said, hugging him. "...I'm glad you get it...Get what I'm feeling I mean. I'm so sick of all this, and I hate acting like this is all okay."

"I know you do, and it's not okay. But you know what I'm gonna say…"

"Yeah…" She whispered, looking down at the ground.

"Then you know this is how it's gonna be from now on. But let's not talk about that right now. How are you really doing? How's your country? How's Leon?" He asked, smiling once again. He then looked around and that smile turned into an expression of panic. "...Wait a minute, where is the little guy!?"

Scarlett pointed outside of the camp to a group of soldiers and Prussia saw Leon playing with them. He sighed in relief and held his chest. "Ok good! I thought he had gotten lost somewhere."

"Nah, he would never run away from me. I'm the best mom ever. Umm...Besides all the war stuff going on, I'm way better than I was a few years ago. The Great Depression is still going on, but I'm definitely seeing it have less of an impact than it did back then. The people are frustrated I'd say. Again, the war is to blame because they know that it could potentially become another world war. Prussia, I'm sorry I keep bringing it up. I can't help hating it…"

She knew she was starting to become annoying. Bringing up the war and her opinion on it in every other sentence was becoming tedious. Luckily, Prussia was totally understanding of Scarlett and just stood there listening to her. It was kind his and Germany's fault for getting her in this mess.

"It's alright. I know you're mad at me, but I am still glad that you came to see us and see if you could help in any way. Trust me, I would love for you to go on the frontlines with us since you're one of the best fighters in the world. But the fact of the matter is that we really have everything under control right now. We have everything planned out and everything is in place. What I need you to do is calm down please. Don't let this stress you out every single day. Remember, this is a European issue and even though Hitler says he wants you to invade America and Britain I promise I will do everything in my power to keep that from happening. You could say Hitler is overreaching his power a bit. He just needs someone to guide him on the right path. So...I guess what I'm trying to say is...It's not as bad as it seems...So stop worrying!" He yelled once again, giving her another hug. "...Can't let that beautiful, blonde hair of yours turn gray now can we?" He asked. She rolled her eyes, but smiled regardless.

"Alright I won't...But you better try your best to stop this from turning into something much bigger!"

"I will! I will!"

"Okay...Well I guess I better go then. I mean if you guys don't need me then I'll move on to my next visit."

Prussia rubbed the back of his head and gave her a curious look.

"Oh? Who were you planning on visiting after us?"

"Italy. I haven't even seen him at all since the last world meeting so I thought since I'm in Europe, why not?"

Prussia's crimson eyes widened in surprise and he began laughing, "Holy shit, that long? Wow! That is totally un-awesome of both of you! I'm pretty sure that Italy is in Rome right now. I don't think he's in the middle of anything important so he's just doing his usual country duties. He would be super happy if you went and saw him I'm sure. Plus, all he has to hang out with is Romano and he's a freaking prick so go help him out! Thanks for coming to see us!" He said, showing her out of the tent. Once Leon saw that she was out again he ran and jumped up on her shoulder. The soldiers that were playing with him were sad to see him go, but they had a job to do so they got back to it.

"Were you a good boy while I was talking with Prussia, Leon?" Scarlett asked him, rubbing the side of his furry face. He nodded and leaned into her palm. She always knew the right spot to scratch. She turned back to the boy beside her and laid her hand on her hip.

"I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, I'll call you when we need to see you again. Other than that, take care Scarlett."

"Thanks, you too. Tell Germany I said 'bye'," She replied, walking away from him. She exited the German camp and headed southwest for Rome, Italy.

That went...okay...maybe better than she had expected it to go. Her main goal was to get some information and she did just that. She now knows the direction the German army will go in after Poland as well as what weapons they're building. She had no idea about that Panzer tank Prussia had shown her. That thing looks like it could be unstoppable if it ever gets completed. However...If she can build her own heavy tank that's designed similar to it she'll definitely have the edge, especially if she builds it first. The only that worried her about the meeting, if you could even call it that, was the promise Prussia made to her. She didn't exactly believe him. Hitler and Germany just had too strong of an influence. He also said this was only a European thing when Japan and China are fighting each other right at this moment so that wasn't true at all.

"Ugh, so much bullshit is being thrown around these days. I love Prussia, but I can't really believe anything he says when he's carrying out the duties given to him by someone like Hitler. I hate that fucking creep. His stupid hair and his stupid mustache piss me off. And the way he smacks his food when he eats! My God! It's not that hard to chew quietly! You know what I mean Leon?" She asked him. He shrugged and sniffed at the cool air. Scarlett looked up at the sky and shivered a bit.

"It is getting a bit cold here isn't it? It's only September, but it feels like November. Over in Britannia it's like eighty degrees outside. Perfect weather right now! And then here it's like...I don't know, like fifty-five degrees or something. And the wind is just being a bitch right now," She said, wiping her hair out of her face that had been blown by the wind a couple seconds ago. She had just re-entered Germany and it was still real early in the morning so it wasn't like she had anyone to talk to on the way to Italy; other than Leon that is.

"You know what? Hold on Leon, I'm sprintin' to Rome," She said, bending her knee in a running stance. Leon's eyes popped open at the sound of that, and before he knew it the two of them were sprinting through towns like it was nothing! He had to dig his claws in her shoulder just to hold on! And yes, if he could talk he would be cussing her out right now. But all he could do was growl and chirp like every other red panda.

First Dresden, then Nuremberg, then Munich. It just went on and on like a grand tour of Germany that he never ever wanted to go on. Scarlett finally stopped at the border between Germany and Liechtenstein. She put her hands on her hips and exhaled deeply while Leon jumped on the ground in front of her.

"Phew! That was a great work out! You doing alright, Leon?" She looked at him and he glared back at her with his snout snarling.

"What?"

He made a low snorting sound at her and she gasped.

"Excuse me! Don't use that tone with me, young man!" She yelled. Leon softened his snarl at her at the tone of her voice. She sounded mad and he didn't want her to be mad at him. She stared at him for a moment before she busted out laughing.

"Dude, I'm totally fucking with you! How could I ever get mad at you!? You're my little buddy!" She exclaimed, picking him up and giving him a kiss on the nose. He rolled his eyes but smiled out of love anyway. He couldn't believe he fell for that. There's never been a time where she's actually been mad at him. She was probably the nicest person in the world in his mind.

"Alright, I guess we can just walk the rest of the way since I'm getting tired and you just look exhausted! Crossing Liechtenstein won't even take any effort. I could practically step forward a few times and I'll be in Italy. It's that small! I'm kidding, but it really is small. Then after that, all we have to do is travel down to Rome. It's not as bad as it looks. I'll travel down the coast side so we can look at the pretty blue water," she told him, moving a little west once she was inside Italy and walking towards the ocean. She consistently travelled south while she was doing this so she wasn't just going west. That would be kind of stupid. But, once she got to the ocean her and Leon's eyes lit up. The sun was rising at this point, and the red and orange colors over the blueness of the sea were absolutely beautiful.

"So pretty...Not as pretty as my water back home but you know," She joked with a smirk on her face. Leon, of course, didn't laugh.

By the time the two reached Rome, the morning sun was high in the sky and the temperature was warmer than it was back in Germany. People were starting to go to work while others waited in the unemployment line. It was the typical Great Depression scene. It wasn't as bad here as it was over in Britannia or America, but it was familiar nonetheless. The city itself was cool though. She didn't go to Rome often so seeing all of the landmarks like the Colosseum and the Vatican was pretty cool. She got this sense that Italy was in the Sistine Chapel for some reason. It was just a feeling she had. So she walked over to the entrance of the Vatican and had to show the officials there her official country I.D.

"I'm just here to see Italy. Is he in here by chance?" She asked them. They looked shocked that she guessed where he was correctly.

"U-Uhh yes he is Miss Britannia, right this way," the official replied in broken English. He tried and that's all that mattered. The man led her through the long halls of the art museum until they came up to the Sistine Chapel. The majority of the building was closed so she didn't know whether that was because Italy was here or the museum was just closed today.

"He's just in there. Take your time Miss Britannia."

"Thank you," she said back to the man, watching him walk away. She looked back at the large brown doors that stood tall in front of her before opening them. They were a lot heavier than they looked but she managed. She peeked inside and the boy she was looking for was inside staring at the ceiling. She looked up as well and saw the famous Michelangelo painting of Adam and God touching their fingers together. It was so perfect she was caught in trance just staring at it for a few seconds. Luckily, Leon couldn't give two shits about art so he patted his paw against her cheek to snap her out of it.

"Oh sorry. The art hypnotized me for a minute there," she whispered to him. She walked over to Italy and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and his brown eyes sparkled in the most cartoonish way when he saw her. He wrapped her into a bear hug and practically lifted her off the floor from excitement.

"Scarlett! Oh my goodness! I haven't seen you in years! Literally! How have you been!?" he yelled, his voice echoing off the walls.

"I would be better if you let me go!" She laughed. He loosed his grip and back away with an embarrassed smile.

"...I'm happy to see you too! I'm hanging in there! You?" She asked him. He replied that he was in the same position.

"I'm not the happiness I could be, but it could be worse. I always come here when I want to be alone and think about stuff. But since you're here, it's even better! You're a breath of fresh air! Fresh air that I need! Come on, let's go get some pizza!"

He grabbed her hand and took her out of the chapel. Scarlett didn't expect him to do that! She thought they would stare at the ceiling and analyze the famous painting! Then again, she was getting hungry. All of that traveling she did this morning definitely whipped up an appetite.

"I know the best pizza places in the city AND they serve me for free! I pay anyway though because I feel bad about it," Italy told her as they approached an Italian restaurant. It was a small shop with a few chairs in the front in case the customer wanted to eat outside. A wonderful smell of fresh spices flowed through the front door as they went inside. The smell was so strong that Scarlett felt like she could taste the spices just by the scent. She sneezed after smelling too much and then looked at Italy.

"Umm...Italy? I don't mean to be rude but what makes this place so special? Is their pizza really the best in the city?" she asked. The boy glanced at her and then winked.

"Yep! They have the best pizza! But they also have…"

He took the both of them to the front of the counter and rang a bell to get the young boy at the counter's attention. He turned around and then jumped back, "What the fuck!?"

"Romano!" Italy finished.

Scarlett couldn't even believe it. She was going to talk to Romano today as well, but who knew she would find him here in some tiny pizza shop. He was wearing a white apron over the front of his body and it looked like he had made a few pizzas already judging by the ashy bread dust on it. Having Italy see him this way was no big deal, but Scarlett was a completely different story. First of all, she was a girl! He always looked his best in front of women and this wasn't his best! Not by a long shot! Second, He wanted to keep this a secret between him and his brother!

"W-What...are you doing here?" He asked, trying to wipe the pizza crust dust off his apron.

"I'm visiting to see what you guys were up to," she replied, holding her hand over her mouth to cover up a big smile. Romano looked up and sighed as he ran his hand through his hazel-colored hair.

"Well if I had known you were coming I would have prepared for it instead of being completely shocked like I am now! Hold on," he said. He turned around and stuck his head in the kitchen in the back. "...Hey Luca! I'm taking a thirty so you'll just be with Sara until I get back!" he yelled. He turned back to the two countries and pointed at the kitchen with his thumb, "Luca's the cook and he also speaks English. Why don't you guys take a seat outside while I tell Sara real quick."

Italy and Scarlett nodded and walked outside to one of the small tables that were set out there. Italy had to pull up a third chair from another table so the three of them could sit together. Shortly after they had sat down, Romano joined them. He still had that signature 'pissed off' expression on his face when he did. Scarlett giggled and leaned on the table.

"So Romano...Why are you a waiter at a small pizza restaurant? Just...Like...Why?" She laughed. He blushed and crossed his arms.

"I like to meet all the women that come in every day and I like the smell of the spices that is constantly flowing through the shop. That potato bastard, Germany, said that I was lazy so I proved him wrong by getting a job I don't even need. I also like that I'm not required to do most of the country paperwork I'm supposed to do. This is because I have this job! The government thinks I'll be overworked so they have officials do most of it for me! I think that's hilarious, no?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well in that case I don't blame you! I would give my left arm to get rid of some of the paperwork I have to do. I think I have to do more than you guys though since I'm a larger country," Scarlett told them. Italy smiled and leaned on his elbow.

"Oh I envy you Scarlett. You have so much money over there!"

"Yeah," Romano joined in, "why don't you just have some of your own officials do some of the paperwork for you like me?"

Scarlett thought about it and then shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I don't do that because I would feel guilty about them having to do that pile of shit. I mean, I know I said I would do anything to not have to do it, but I would also never wish the paperwork on my worst enemy so...It's kind of a toss up. And yeah I have more money but I also have more to pay for. It's more of a pain in the ass than anything," She said truthfully. Italy hummed happily while Romano just simply nodded. Leon, who had been in Scarlett's lap this whole time, jumped up on the table to see who his 'mommy' was talking to. Since Romano had been talking to them over a counter before this, he didn't see Leon in Scarlett's arms before so when he saw the red panda now he almost fell out of his chair.

"Santo cielo! What the hell is that!?" He screamed. Italy just gasped in happiness again like there wasn't a care in the world.

"This is my official pet, remember? His name is Leon!" Scarlett told him. The boy calmed down after hearing that and then hesitantly petted Leon on the top of his head.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that. My bad, piccolo amico," he said to the animal. He looked back at Scarlett and smiled, "so bella, what have you been up to these days?" He asked her with a flirtatious smile. She smiled, hearing him call her beautiful in his language, and said, "I've just been working on some things while also trying to keep my people happy. You know, the usual stuff. I uh...talked to Germany and Prussia earlier this morning," she told them. Italy and Romano looked at each other and then back at her.

"You talked to them in Germany?" They both asked her. She shook her head and responded with, "No, I travelled over to Poland to see them. I just wanted to catch up on what I needed to do and what they planned on doing in the near future. I can't do my best if I don't know what's to come."

"Right," Romano muttered, "we don't really like what's going on but it's better if we're on the right side of the conflict. Our leader, Mussolini, is a very...opinionated man like Hitler is so they're like best friends. Feliciano and I can't do anything about that. Luckily for us, Germany hasn't really given us anything to do. The only thing we've done in terms of war has to do with Northern Africa so it's not like we're planning on invading France or something. That would really suck...But yeah, believe it or not, we're not planning on doing anything military-wise anytime soon. What about you Scarlett?" He asked. Talking about war had caused him to be more serious than usual. Scarlett found it weird seeing him like this but she replied anyway.

"I'm glad Hitler isn't ordering you to attack anybody at the moment. Keeping your country peaceful for as long as you can is the best option always," she said to them, deciding not to bring up Northern Africa, "I haven't been ordered to attack anybody as well which is good. I am, however, required to gather information on America and Britain until the right time comes to attack them or something," she said sadly. Italy frowned at her and put his hand over hers.

"Isn't America your best friend though?"

She nodded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Scarlett. That must be hard to have to do something like that…" Italy said. She sighed in response.

"It really is. But...I guess I would have to say the same thing you did, Romano. I need to stay on the right side of the conflict, and Germany just happens to look like the stronger option," she said. She was of course lying to them because everything she was saying was complete bullshit, but they didn't know that.

"We completely understand...But...Enough about war! It's so depressing! Let's talk about you, Scarlett! YOU are SO pretty! I love your hair!" Italy yelled in fascination, staring at the golden-like hair that fell down her back. Romano chimed in at that moment.

"I agree! It compliments your eyes so well. That, and your figure. Would you consider having me design some dresses for you? You would be the perfect model! Fashion is kind of my thing…" he said shyly, still petting Leon. At this point, the red panda was sitting in Romano's lap and was sleeping soundly as the countries around him talked.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot! And really Romano? You don't seem the type to like that kind of stuff," Scarlett said with another laugh escaping her lips. He shrugged again and ran his hand through his hair.

"What can I say? I love being around beautiful women. I'm also pretty creative when it comes to clothing for some reason. I just have a natural talent for it I guess. Feliciano is the same way but I'm obviously better," he bragged. Italy glanced at his brother but ignored the snarky little comment he had made.

"I'm better at cooking than Romano is! I make the best pasta and gelato!" He said happily. He was happy most of the time…

"Bullshit! I'm the one that works at an actual restaurant! And I make the most perfect spaghetti in the world you bastard!" His brother fussed. Scarlett watched the two bicker for a couple of minutes before laughing and cutting into their immature argument.

"Guys! Guys! No need to argue about who's better at what. How about this. The next time I visit you can cook me dinner," she said, looking at Italy, "and you can design some dresses for me," she finished, looking over to Romano. Italy smiled and nodded while Romano muttered something under his breath and laid back in his chair. It was most likely a bad word or two. "Okay cool! Then it's settled! Hey um...aren't your thirty minutes up Romano? I don't want to get you in trouble…" She said quietly. Romano snorted and gave her a carefree look.

"No no you're fine. I'm a freaking country! What are they gonna do!?" He laughed. "But, I guess I really should get back to work. Damn, that thirty minutes went by fast! I wish I could spend more time with the prettiest country in the world…" He said to her, leaning over and kissing the back of her hand. She smiled in embarrassment as he stood up, causing Leon to wake up and jump back on the table.

"Stop it Romano. You know that's not true!"

"But it is. No one can match! Not even Hungary! Have more confidence in yourself Scarlett. There's not a single flaw in you! Come visit sometime whenever you're in Italy again," he said to her with a wink before walking back in the shop. Italy and Scarlett watched him go inside and even heard him yell, "who the fuck burned this fucking pizza while I was gone!?"

Typical Romano.

Scarlett turned back to Italy, still red-faced from his brother's words. Italy grinned and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Scarlett, you are everything he just said, but you don't need to blush over it. He flirts with every girl he sees."

"I know...I just like hearing it from a cute guy like him. Don't get me wrong Feliciano, I don't like him that way but he's cute. I'll give him that. You are too you know," she said cheerfully, punching the boy's arm playfully like she would with America. His face got as red as a tomato and he covered it up with his hands. Scarlett gasped and put her hand on her chest, "you just told me not to blush over what Romano said, and now you're blushing because of what I said!"

"I know but I blush easily!" He retorted.

"I know! I know!" She said as she stood up from the table. Leon perked up when he saw that she was standing up. Italy, however, became a little sad as he stood up as well.

"Aww, do you have to leave now?" He asked her. Scarlett let Leon jump in her arms before replying.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I plan on seeing Japan too. I haven't seen him in a while just like I haven't seen you guys in a while. I can't stay out of Britannia for a long time so I wanted to visit each one of you in the span of a day or two. There's no telling how long it will take for me to get to Japan from here so I might as well go now. You understand."

He nodded and smiled.

"I do. I'm glad I got to spend some time with you today Scarlett! You made my day!" He said cheerfully, giving her a hug. She hugged him back and then took a step back.

"Well at least I was able to do that. Give me a call whenever you want to talk about something. God knows I would love the company!"

"Okay I will Scarlett," he replied, "I love you and stay safe on the way to Japan!"

"I love you too and I will! See ya later! Say goodbye Leon," she told him as she began walking away. Leon waved at Italy and the boy waved back before entering the shop again, no doubt to annoy his brother some more. Scarlett turned back to the path ahead and sighed. Those Italian brothers were so sweet and she really did love them like they were her own siblings. In a way, they were in the same situation as her. They didn't seem like they had any interest in the war and they even admitted to not having any plans for the war in the near future. Hitler must be saving them for something later on. Nonetheless, she was glad she didn't get the same information that she got with Germany and Prussia. The two countries seemed almost opposite to each other; one totally focused on the war, and the other not wanting anything to do with it.

The only country left was Japan, and judging how he and America were acting towards one another these days she felt that he would be more towards the side of Germany and not Italy. She hoped she was wrong as she headed east for the Land of the Rising Sun.

"Oh crap! I forgot to eat some pizza while I was at the restaurant! Jesus, I'm starving!" She screamed in terror as her stomach growled the whole way there...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Again, I am sorry this took so long to make! I just haven't been motivated to write that much but I'm getting these chapters out still so I haven't quit! And I don't plan on quitting ever! Some of you guys might be wondering why things are going slow and the reason for that is because WW2 is basically the main focus of Hetalia. It has so much stuff in it that I can spread it out into an arc of its own. I think it's better that way! I hope you guys agree! Please review or comment on the story and tell me what you guys think of the story so far! Again, if you have any ideas of your own feel free to PM me and I will get back to you as soon as I can! Also, if you feel like making any fanart of Scarlett or another country don't be shy to show me some of your work! I know a lot of you are badass artists so surprise me! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you guys next time!**


	69. Chapter 51: Finally In Tokyo

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter of Britannia! It's time for Scarlett to visit Japan and see if she can get any information from him on the war. She's visited Germany and Italy so far so Japan will be the last. School is out right now because it's snowing so I thought I'd go ahead and make this chapter while I had the extra time. Please review or comment on the chapter and tell me what you think of it so far! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 51: Finally In Tokyo

 **(Year: 1939)**

Scarlett had made it all the way to the edge of China before she had to stop to look at her options for crossing the East China Sea. She could swim or take a boat there. Another option was to travel all the way to the bottom tip of Korea, but that honestly felt like it would take longer than the former two choices. Plus, Japan and China were currently fighting in their own war between each other, and she believed all the fighting to be in that general area. Then again, she was near Shanghai and the Japanese had taken over it back in 1937. That wasn't really on her mind at this moment though. She was now staring at the China Sea with a puzzled look on her face.

"How am I going to get across here? Any ideas, Leon?" She asked her pet who was cradled in her arms. He shrugged and turned his head towards the water. He made this noise deep in his throat that sounded like he wasn't too fond of the idea of swimming. He never did like water that much. Scarlett sighed and tapped her foot in thought. She put her hands on her hips and looked around. She didn't see any citizens nearby...

"Leon, I'm really sorry but I don't think we have any other choice. Just...hang on to my back okay? I promise we'll get there as soon as possible," she told him as she rubbed his tummy. He didn't sigh, nor did he try to argue with her. He slowly climbed up to her shoulder and wrapped his paws around her neck.

'I think the main thing he's trying to tell me is to just get it over with already,' she thought to herself. She was so proud that he was being a good boy on this trip. She was grateful to have chosen such a great pet as her companion for life.

"Thank you, Leon. Let's get going...Ugh, I'm going to get soaked…" she whimpered, moving towards the water. It was gently washing up the sand and then receding back into the ocean when she walked up to it. If she started swimming now, she would get to the coast of Japan before it got dark. She hesitantly lowered into the water and shivered at the first contact of it hitting her skin.

"So cold…" She hissed.

She started off slow with a butterfly stroke and tried her best to keep Leon warm and dry. However, by the time she was a few miles out she was in a full-mode front crawl stroke. Like on land, she swam faster and longer than the typical human being ever could. She was also one of the more athletic countries in the world so she worked out on a daily basis. When America visited her or she visited him, they always went jogging together. Not only was it fun for the both of them to hang out, but it was also healthy to keep your bodies in shape. Because of this, Scarlett was able to swim the East China Sea without even having to stop for a rest. Sharks and other ocean predators weren't a problem along the way either. For some reason, animals tended to be very fond of countries. That is why each one would eventually have a companion to themselves such as Leon for Britannia.

"Almost there! You hanging in there, Leon?" Scarlett asked him. In response, he squeezed her neck gently to tell her that he was. She smiled and slowed her pace now that Japan was in view. The sun was starting to set so she made it just in time! Swimming in the dark gets a little bit scary even if there's nothing for her to be worried about. She reached the shore of Kyushu and was glad to finally be on the island.

"Phew…" she panted as she laid on the beach for a minute. She felt like taking a nap right now, but she had to go talk to Japan. She could sleep when she got back home. She sat up and stood on her feet, yawning while she did it.

"Dear god...I just realized that the trip back is going to be such a bitch…" She told Leon. He nodded and placed his paws over his eyes. She giggled and picked him up, letting him cuddle up to her now that she was on land. She was soaking wet but Leon was...dryer? Alright, he was soaking wet too but he wasn't complaining!

"You're such a good boy! I'm really proud of you for sticking through that like a champ! Now let's get to Tokyo. And maybe...if I'm feeling up to it...we can stay the night at Japan's place so that we won't have to travel all the way back to Berlin today. Sound like a plan?" She asked. He nodded and the two were on their way. Scarlett noticed that the people here were a lot happier than they were in China. That made sense. Japan was kind of like a superpower right now. They owned a part of China and all of Korea after they invaded them. Their navy was a force to be reckoned with as well. America has been telling her that he and Japan aren't getting along that good. When she asked him if he thought they would go to war he honestly didn't know the correct answer to her question. That whole conversation between them was lurking in the back of her mind as she finally entered Tokyo. This city was huge. The population was just as big as that of Lionheart or New York City.

"Tokyo is so pretty! The food here is really good too! I'll make sure to buy you a dumpling or something before we leave," she told Leon with a grin. His eyes brightened up at the sound of food and he began shaking with excitement. Scarlett laughed and rubbed his head as she spoke, "I knew that would make you happy! I bet Kiku is the master of cooking Japanese food. Who else could it be!? Speaking of Kiku, he lives in this beautiful castle surrounded by cherry blossoms. It's not like our castle back in Britannia, it's more...traditional. It's really awesome though so I think you'll like it," she said as they walked down the street. Street lamps were starting to light up as the sun went down, and people were getting out of work right about now. Scarlett liked the atmosphere the city gave off. It was so fresh...so clean. The people here seemed to have a way of thinking in which everything had to be clean and nice. It seemed that way to her and she loved it. She hoped that maybe she could adopt some of the ideas they had here. This would be after the war of course. Right now, she had to focus on more important issues.

"Here we go," she said as she reached the entrance to Japan's home. Even though the cherry blossoms weren't blooming this time of year, the Japanese castle still looked amazing. It looked extremely similar to Himeji Castle in both its style and sheer size. Scarlett walked up to the front gate and found that it was open. That was a little odd seeing as how this was Japan's personal home. Then again, that door was fucking heavy! Who would ever want to open and close that damn thing every time they left the house!? She passed the gate with no problem and was now at the front door of the magnificent castle.

"I hope he's home right now…"

She knocked on the door firmly and took a step back, waiting for a response. After ten or so seconds, she went to knock on the door again but it suddenly opened before she could. She silently gasped and jumped back again before the person who opened the door could see her. Luckily, it was just Japan in the flesh and blood.

"Kiku! Long time no see!" Scarlett exclaimed with a grand smile appearing on her face. Kiku blinked a few times and then smiled.

"Scarlett? What are you doing here?" He asked, bowing his head to her. He let her in and closed the door behind them.

"Well, I just wanted to come by since I haven't seen you in a really long time! I hope just showing up here unannounced isn't too much of a burden on you…" she said. He shook his head and smiled.

"No, I enjoy your company every time I see you, Scarlett. It gets lonely in this castle sometimes so I welcome you," he replied as they walked down a masterfully-crafted, wooden hallway. She smiled and held up Leon.

"I can totally understand that. Lionheart Castle gets so empty with just me in there. Luckily, I have Leon to keep me company. You remember Leon?" She asked, handing him to the boy next to her. He nodded and said he did, petting the animal on his head. Geez, everyone likes this spoiled red panda, don't they? The countries walked into this living room-looking area and Scarlett's eyes lit up just seeing it. The back wall was covered in paint and it looked like a landscape of a forest and a waterfall. It was in the usual Japanese-styled art and she just had to ask Kiku about it.

"I love this wall you have here, Kiku! Did you paint this?" She asked him, scanning her eyes over every little detail while brushing her hair out of her eyes. Kiku nodded and traced his hand along the smooth edges of the wall.

"I did. It is like I said. It gets boring here without anybody to talk to. I guess I just got carried away when I painted this. There are other rooms in the castle that are similar to this, but they are different paintings. Some other activities I like to do is write and draw Japanese calligraphy," he said to her with a small blush on his cheeks. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Write? You, Kiku?" She inquired. She knew the boy could draw, but writing never even crossed her mind. He nodded once again and told her to wait in the room for a moment. He walked out, leaving her and Leon alone. She looked at him and then back at the wall. "...Maybe we can paint one of the walls back home, Leon. God knows there's plenty of room. But what artistic style would it be? Abstract? Impressionist? Renaissance? Nah, I don't really care for the realistic-looking art. It's beautiful, but I wouldn't have it in the castle that much. The only real art we have now is my portraits, but a lot of countries do that so that's not really a big deal...Hmm...This has really got me thinking. I know what Alfie would put in his house. He really likes those superheroes of his," she giggled, "It's kind of cute hearing him talk about them. He even calls himself 'the hero' now," she laughed, shaking his head

'He really is a hero though isn't he?' She thought to herself as Kiku walked back into the room. He was holding a notebook in his hands and it was filled with short stories that he had written himself.

"Here, read the first one. I want to see what you think of them," he said, handing her the notebook. She took it gladly and flipped it open to the first page. Reading over page one, she slowly realized what Kiku liked to write about. This shit was sexy as hell! The first story was about a couple whose husband was out of the country for the war, leaving the wife to worry about him constantly. When the husband gets back from the frontlines, they make out and have the most intense sex that you could think of! Scarlett was getting a little excited just reading it and she had to sit down to finish the whole story. When she was done, she looked up and waved her hand at her face like a fan.

"Kiku, holy crap! I didn't know you wrote stuff like this! It was so…" She finished with a giggle instead of an actual word. Her face was red just thinking about the story in her head, and she had to cover her cheeks with her hands. Japan smiled as she handed him back the notebook.

"Arigato, I like to write about fantasy and adventure."

"Sexual fantasy and adventure!?" Scarlett yelled. He laughed and nodded, keeping the notebook close to his chest like it was a precious treasure he needed to protect. He then looked out the window at the setting sun on the horizon and hummed in thought. It was getting close to dinner time. He turned back to the girl behind him and smiled.

"Scarlett, would you like to have dinner with me?" He asked. Her stomach growled as she responded.

"Yes, please."

"Very well, follow me to the kitchen and we can get started on the food," he said. She stood up and nodded as the both of them left the room. They walked through hall upon hall until they reached the kitchen. One side of the room was the sink and stove and everything you'd normally find in a kitchen. The other side of the room was a clear view of the city. The castle was on higher ground compared to the rest of Tokyo so it was like they were on the third floor even though they were on the ground level. Near the city-viewing window was a bar-like table for people to eat on.

"You like the kitchen? My favorite part is the view," Kiku told her as he walked over to the sink to wash his hands. Scarlett nodded and sat at the bar.

"Me too, this is great! I love the design on everything! So...what were you planning on having today for dinner?" she asked him. She hadn't forgotten how hungry she was. Kiku washed his hands, dried them, and then turned to her with a smile.

"Nothing special. I was just going to make a bowl of ramen for myself. But, since you're here I think I might make a variety of things. Do you want to help me cook?"

"Sure!" She said happily, getting up from the bar and walking over to him. Leon just stayed on the bar and continued to stare at the cool view while his owner helped cook dinner. "So what do want me to do?" She asked.

"How about you cut up these vegetables while I make the noodles," Japan told her.

"Okay, I can do that. God, I haven't had ramen in so long! It feels good to eat something different for a change," she said, grabbing the vegetables and a knife to cut them. First, she washed the celery, green onions, and carrots in the sink. Then, she placed them on a cutting board and cut each vegetable really small so it would compliment the ramen nicely. Japan, along with making the noodles, started to make dumplings as well. He placed the bits of dough in a bamboo dumpling steamer after stuffing them with pork and chicken, and then went back to making homemade noodles. He was an expert at it, Scarlett noticed. He stretched the dough until it was extremely thin, and then repeated the process until they formed into thin strings. She almost forgot that her job was to cut the vegetables. She directed her attention back to cutting, and when she was finished it looked like a fine platter of ingredients for their ramen.

"Good job! They look perfect! Now, we're going to prepare the pork and eggs to put in the ramen. I'm making rice right now so that we can also have sushi as well. But while that is cooking, the eggs need to be soft-boiled. We only need about three since there should only be two sides of the egg in each bowl," he explained, "then, the pork should be sliced before putting it in the bowl."

Scarlett nodded and did as Japan said. She soft-boiled three eggs and then cooked the pork. By the time she was done, Kiku had made the broth for the soup and the noodles were done. Damn! He works impossibly fast! But, since he was done she could now place all of the stuff she had prepared into the bowls. She placed the pork on one side of the bowl and the egg sides on the other. Then, she sprinkled the vegetables all over the bowl, giving it a delicious smell. She took the bowls to the bar and placed each one in separate spots. Leon stopped staring at the city view by this time and moved to dig into his soup. However, he was stopped before he could.

"Ah! No! Wait for us before you start eating, Leon," she told him. His ears went down and he sat back down. They better hurry or he'll die of starvation!

"Are the dumplings done?" Scarlett asked Kiku as she walked back to him. He nodded and lifted the top of the bamboo steamer. The dumplings were white and looked like onions in shape. Steam filled the room as he took each one and placed them on a different plate. He then gave Scarlett the plate to put on the table.

"The rice is also done so I will go ahead and make the sushi rolls. It shouldn't take long. This is my specialty," he said before he started preparing the rice and fresh fish. Scarlett had never had sushi before so she didn't exactly know if what he was making would taste good or not. There's a first for everything though! She watched as the boy wrapped rice around fresh fish and then wrapped both of them up in a layer of seaweed. He did this three times before he was finished.

"Done!"

"Already? That was quick," Scarlett commented as they walked to the bar together. Kiku smiled and set the plate of sushi on the table.

"Hai. Sushi can be made very quickly depending on how skilled you are in making it," he said as he sat down, "so, were you planning on staying the night or did you need to go as soon as we were done eating?" He asked her. She told him that it was the former if that was okay with him of course. "I don't mind. You are always welcome here, Scarlett."

"Thank you, Kiku. You've always been so nice to me. I love Tokyo so much. It's so clean and everyone is so polite," she said to him, taking a spoonful of her ramen broth and bringing it to her mouth. Now that he could eat, Leon had his face in his bowl as he gave no shits about table manners.

"I love that about this city too. However, I feel that it will be in great danger in the near future," he said quietly, sipping on his green tea. Scarlett gave him a look and set her spoon down.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as you know, I am currently fighting China right now. He is losing and will lose but that will not stop him from getting allies to fight for him for the time being. The Soviets are already aiding him and who knows who else will. I am afraid one of them might try to bomb the city...America is not too fond of me right now either...But he does not understand," he said. Scarlett tilted her head at him and tried to get him to tell her why that was.

"How doesn't he understand you?" She asked, trying not to sound mad or rude when she did.

"Well, he and Britain have been protesting my invasion of China because they do not agree with it. They wanted to negotiate a way for me to withdraw from China, but they do not understand. Japan's deeply Asian civilization, in my opinion, gives me the natural right to take control of the land in China. Those raw materials in China are better used by us. We know how to use them to their greatest potential. We are the natural leaders of East Asia. We have a right to take over what is essentially ours," he explained to her. She stared at him and felt like sighing.

"So...it's kind of like the situation Germany is in. He believes countries like Poland and Austria are on German soil so all of this is just to get the land they should already own back," she told him. He hummed and then looked down at his food.

"Hmm, I have never thought about that before, but yes, I think it is very similar. That could be the reason why the two of us get along so well. He understands my situation and I understand his. Judging by the look on your face I can tell you do not like Germany that much. Am I right?" He asked her. She shook her head and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"No, it's not Germany. It's Hitler. He kind of disgusts me. He wants me to be with Germany and keeps saying that we would be 'the most perfect couple to dominate the world' or whatever. Ugh...I will get with whoever I want, thank you very much…"

Kiku smiled.

"I, too, find the man insulting. I believe that the only reason he is allies with us is because it makes political sense. He calls us 'Honorary Aryans'...As if we need to be Aryan. We are not. We are Japanese and always will be," he said with a frown, "but we are allies now and that is how it is going to be from now on. You're on our side too, Scarlett. Why did you choose to be on our side?"

"I guess because it made sense politically. Just like you," she lied.

"Ah, I see. You have always been really smart, Scarlett. You do whatever looks like the best option. But, even after saying that, do not be afraid to follow what is in your heart. I know America is your best friend even after taking sides, but I guess he does not know this yet, does he?"

She shook her head.

"...That is what I thought. But besides that, I think that if you can get him on our side...my side...we can fix all of this together. We are not getting along with each other right now. In fact, every time I go over there to meet with him and his officials I act nice and polite. But when I get back home, I want to punch him in the face. I am just being honest so I apologize," he told her. She nodded, understanding what he was saying. She was a little surprised by his directness, but she continued to listen to him. "...The reason we are fighting is because he does not support what I am doing in China. I have tried to convince him to support me but he just will not. But if _you_ can tell him my way of thinking, in your own words, he might be more willing to help me. It will probably be better coming from your mouth and not mine. I am not trying to make you do anything, Scarlett. I am just suggesting that doing that could bring him to our side, and thus you would not have to fight him," he finished before drinking all of the broth in his ramen. Scarlett had never thought to do what he asked of her, but she also didn't really want to. She was on America's side on all of this and she didn't want Japan to know that. She had to keep her current status as an ally to him. Hopefully, nothing bad would come from Japan and all she would have to worry about was Germany. That would be a great help for her.

"I...will bring it up the next time I see him," she told Kiku.

"Thank you, Scarlett. I do not like hating America. We have always been good friends until now."

"Alfred is a great guy. He's always been a great guy. I think that sometimes he feels that some countries are being bullies. And he just happens to think that you're being a bully to China. That's his thinking, not mine," she told him, emphasizing that last part so he wouldn't get mad at her. Kiku nodded and took a deep breath.

"I do not blame him for thinking that. I just think that he is wrong. That is all," he replied.

"And that's okay," Scarlett butted in, "I think this will all turn out okay in the end; at least I hope it will."

"I'm sure it will," Kiku added. The two stopped talking about the war and moved on to other things since they didn't want the whole dinner to be depressing. Scarlett had to talk about it with every country she met with in the last couple of days so she was getting really tired of it. They moved to talking about Leon and how he had fallen asleep in his ramen bowl. It looks like he was hungry and tired at the same time.

"It's a good thing we're staying overnight," Scarlett giggled. She nudged the red panda but he didn't move an inch. Kiku chuckled and nodded at the sushi plate that had been left untouched until now.

"Since he is asleep, why not try your first sushi roll?"

"Huh?"

She looked down and saw the row of sushi rolls in front of them. She had to admit, she was a little intrigued by them. She picked one of them up and took a bite. It tasted of rice and fish mostly, and it was also a little bit sweet. It was weird but she liked it. Kiku smiled, maybe a little too much, and pointed at the sushi roll on the very end.

"Here, try that one."

"Why? Is this one special or something?" She asked with a laugh. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You could say that…"

She narrowed her eyes at him but took a bite of the sushi anyway. She gave him a look because nothing had happened. Yet. In five seconds, she was drinking all of her water that she had and was now running to the sink to cool off her mouth.

"What the fuck!? What was that!? That shit's hot!" She screamed, turning on the sink and sticking her tongue in the water. Kiku snickered and walked over to her.

"The thing you are referring to is wasabi. It is a plant that we turn into a paste to put on our food to...spice things up a little bit," he told her. She glared at him and raised her hand.

"You fucking bastard! I really want to hit you right now!" She screamed. Japan just laughed and poured her a glass of milk. Milk generally helps cool down your tongue whenever you eat spicy foods. Scarlett downed that glass as fast as she could.

"Thank god!" she exclaimed, her tongue not hurting as much anymore. She gave Kiku a dirty look and then lightly punched him in the arm. Screw politeness right now!

"You asshole," she laughed.

"I thought it was funny," he said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did...Although...that shit really does clear the sinuses doesn't it?"

"It feels that way, does it not? Whenever I need to focus really hard on something I take a spoonful of wasabi. It really wakes me up," he said with a wink. She rolled her eyes and went on to put her empty bowl of ramen in the sink. All that was left were the dumplings and she hoped they didn't taste the same as the sushi roll she had just eaten. Luckily for her, they didn't. They were filled with pork and chicken and they were freaking awesome! She found herself popping the tiny dumplings in her mouth like popcorn. Kiku just watched with amusement. She sure had an appetite! When she saw him staring at her, she blushed and brought her hand to her mouth.

"Sorry, I was starving before we came here…"

"You are fine. Eat as much as you want."

He began washing the dishes in the sink and Scarlett eventually went over to help him. She was a guest, yes, but she always felt guilty if she didn't do anything to help clean up. Leon, however, was still a lazy bastard sleeping on the bar table. You know why? Because he's just an animal and he doesn't have to worry about anything! Ever!

"Leon sure is relaxed," Japan commented as they dried off the last dish for the night. Scarlett smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, he's pretty lazy. I spoil him...I better get him to bed though. Are you sure it's okay that we stay here overnight, Kiku? I don't want to impose…"

"No! No! Feel free to stay as long as you want. I will say that I will not be here when you wake up because I have an important meeting with a few of my generals in the morning. So, if you have to leave tomorrow, I will say goodbye now," he said, giving her a bow. She beamed and bowed back to him. She was still a child at heart and bowing to someone made her feel strangely important.

"Alright. Thank you for everything today, Kiku. It was good catching up with you," she said to him. She wanted to give him a hug, but she knew he wasn't really a person who liked to be touched. He nodded back to her and then lifted up a notebook.

"It was my pleasure, Scarlett. Also, would you like to take home some of my short stories? I would love some Britannian perspective."

Her face turned as red as a tomato at the sight of the notebook.

"U-Um...O-Okay...yeah, sure," she said, taking the notebook from him. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Arigato. Again, your bedroom is just down the hall and mine will be down this hall," he said, his hand held out in the opposite direction. Scarlett nodded and told him goodnight before the two left each other for the night. Kiku walked down the hall and left Scarlett alone in the kitchen with Leon. She stood in the same place for a minute, just thinking, and then turned to Leon.

"Alright kiddo, time to go to bed."

She picked him off the table and he cuddled his face against her chest. She smiled as they walked down the hall Kiku told her to go down. Her bedroom was the third door on the right so that's where she went. The door slid open instead of going forward or backward. The room, like every other room in this castle, was beautiful. The floor was covered in a thin layer of white and tan carpet. Everything was low to the ground, especially the bed. The comforter and pillows were on a wooden platform that was maybe three inches off the ground. She wondered if it was comfortable, but those worries were soon gone when she laid down on it.

"Oh wow, this is awesome…" she muttered to herself. Somehow, this was even more comfortable than a regular bed at home! She had to get back up to get ready for bed, but she just wanted to see if she could actually sleep on the bed or not. She did her typical routine for getting ready for bed; brushing her teeth, washing her face, and going to the bathroom. The whole time she did this she was thinking about the day she had. Time zones made it more like two days, but it was just a day for her. Early this morning, she went to the front lines in Poland to speak to Germany and Prussia. Then, she went down to Rome to find out that Italy and Romano didn't even want to be involved in this war. And finally, she travelled all the way to Tokyo to see Japan who was gracious enough to give her a bed to sleep in. Even though she disagreed with everything he said today, she still felt that the same Kiku was in there somewhere. When he told her to follow her heart, that's when she felt more relieved about her visit today. She obviously wasn't going to ask America to support him like he wanted her to do, but at least he wanted to try to be America's friend. She was going to tell Alfred about this though. About everything. The both of them would be in this together from the start and nothing would change that. When America or her get in the war in the future, the other will probably follow the other's example.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, but right now I'm taking my ass to bed," she said with a laugh. She turned the light off in the bathroom and went back into the room to find Leon on one side of the bed asleep. The notebook Kiku gave her was just below him.

"And I guess I'll read the rest of that book tomorrow too…" she whispered quietly to herself, her heart quickening from just the thought of reading another short story. Who knew Japan was secretly a major pervert!? Scarlett laid the notebook on the side of the bed, and then turned the light off before slipping in the bed. The window in the room let in some of the city's light so it wasn't total darkness. She kind of preferred it like this. Turning to her side, she cuddled up to Leon and closed her eyes. She had a long walk back to Berlin tomorrow to retrieve her plane so she would need all the sleep she could get.

A 5,465 mile walk to be exact…

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! I finished this in one day! I'm really proud of myself! I usually take like four days just to finish one chapter but I had motivation to write this one. I last updated two weeks ago exactly so I'm glad I was able to finish this! Again, it was because classes were cancelled due to snow in Alabama. People can't drive for shit down here, trust me. Anyway, please review or comment on the story and tell me what you think of it so far! If you want to draw any fan art or want my help with something like that just PM me. The same thing goes for an idea you might have. Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you guys next time!**


End file.
